A tres pasos de ahorcarte
by Inannah
Summary: De un paso, héroe a delincuente juvenil. Pero no se arrepiente pues a causa de ello, podrá conocer a la persona que más le importará en este maldito mundo.
1. Maldito nuevo comienzo

**Autora**: _Amen mi hermosa y perfecta beta Joe (Pandasick) por ser la personita más hermosa y genial del universo y ¡Corregir los 22 capítulos de A 3 Pasos de Ahorcarte!_

_¡Eso es un sacrificio que merece_ _altares! ¡Es una mártir!_

**Disclaimers**: _Hidekaz Himaruya, sabes perfectamente cómo van las cosas. Los personajes oficiales son tuyos, los OC son del fandom y la historia es mía. Así que no te quejes amor si luego la historia ha_c_e ganar dinero y a ti solo te toca un tercio._

**Advertencia**: _Malas palabras._

**Capítulo 1**:** "Maldito comienzo"**

— ¡Dios, Alfred! ¡Esto ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso! ¡Eres un irresponsable!—las uñas color granate se aferraban con fuerza al volante mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor de la todoterreno al silencioso muchacho en el asiento trasero. Sus ojos turquesa refulgían furiosos al no ver una mínima reacción del menor. Regresaban de la reunión que había tenido con el director del colegio y donde le habían avisado sobre la gracia que se le había ocurrido hacer a ese estúpido niño malcriado.

Alfred seguía mudo, pegado al respaldo del asiento mientras escondía en su mano un pequeño papel blanco, aquel papel que mostraría a su querida madre cuando él y su hermoso trasero estuvieran escondidos en un lugar _seguro_. Porque si se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea de mostrarle ese conjunto de celulosa en el auto, con total seguridad ocurrirían dos, no, cuatro posibles escenarios.

En el primero, la mujer se volvería loca de la ira y sacaría las manos del volante sólo para ahorcarlo y chocarían con la fuente que estaba en la plaza por la que estaban cruzando.

_Y lo mataba a él de por medio. No._

En el segundo, en un ataque de ira perdería el control de sí misma y le daría por cometer un genocidio atropellando a los simples y tranquilos peatones que van caminando por las calles viviendo su feliz mundo de chasispirulandia.

_Se quiere ahorrar el cargo de conciencia._

En el tercero le daba un infarto y se muere ahí mismo.

_Y él no sabe cuántas posibilidades de vida le quedan si se atreve a manejar la camioneta para salvar su vida con el cadáver de su madre estorbando._

La última escena que Alfred se barajaba era una mezcla de las anteriores:

Atropella a los pobres imbéciles que se le ocurrió salir a caminar justo hoy y le da un infarto haciendo que choquen contra la fuente.

_Muere_.

Siendo sinceros, ninguna opción le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Aparte, no quería ponerse a trabajar para pagar el arreglo de la_ Hummer_ y tampoco quería ser prófugo de la justicia junto con esa odiosa mujer, sabía que era más que obvio que si le dice al policía la situación o lo mete en un psiquiátrico o se ríe de él.

_"¿Sabe oficial? Le dije a mi madre de la existencia de este papelito brillante que ve en mi mano y en un ataque de locura le dio por atropellar a los tipos que caminaban por el lugar. ¡Juro que no es mi culpa! ¡O no toda!"_

Sí claro, como si fueran a creerle tal cosa.

_Tendría que huir a México y vivir quién sabe qué penurias lejos del Internet. Ni siquiera quería imaginárselo, no podría soportarlo._

No.

Es mejor especificar. Podría soportar una vida en cualquier otro lugar valiéndose de sí mismo pero…

_No podría soportarla a __**ella**__._

Suspiró decaído. El objeto rozó el dorso de su mano haciéndole cosquillas, no dejándole olvidar su existencia. Con la yema de los dedos pudo sentir la textura que el sello del instituto le daba a uno de los costados de aquella carta. Aquel sello que hacía de compañía a la escritura a mano del director.

Su hermosa y comprensiva madre se daría cuenta de que el rezo ahí escrito no era una broma pesada de su hijo. Suspiró agotado.

En estos momentos una botella de Whiskey no le haría nada mal.

— ¡ALFRED FREDERICK JONES! ¡Qué rayos significa esto!— Alfred suspiró resignado. Con que finalmente había encontrado el papel casualmente había escondido bajo el viejo teléfono de pedestal, reliquia del abuelo según su padre, que estaba en la sala de estar. Por lo menos había tenido tiempo para abastecerse de víveres y demás elementos necesarios para su supervivencia dentro de su habitación.

Sí, su cómoda y segura habitación a prueba de madres furiosas.

Su madre iba subiendo, lo sabía por los fuertes golpes a la madera que hacían sentir que se romperían de una patada. Esto iba a dar para largo, así que buscó en sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros.

Cuando ya iba a tomar el conjunto de nicotina siente como la manija de su puerta es girada bruscamente sin éxito. Se sentó en unos de los pufesazul marino que había en su habitación, observando desinteresadamente como su progenitora luchaba por destruir ese simple pedazo de madera pintada de blanco con unos puñetazos que el mismo Bruce Lee habría envidiado

— ¡Abre esta inmunda puerta, mocoso!— ¿Creía que acaso era suicida? No, sinceramente no le atraía para nada la idea de ser asesinado por esa anciana loca. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas en silencio. No llegaría a tocarle un pelo a menos que pudiera derribar la puerta junto con el armario y el escritorio que había puesto de barrera, unos trescientos kilos deduciendo por el tamaño y toda la basura que guardaba en esos muebles. Con el cigarro sin encender sobre sus labios observó la hora en el reloj de la pared.

_8:07 PM_

La poca luz que traspasaba las cortinas le daba en el rostro, dándole un toque melancólico. Buscó y rebuscó en sus bolsillos su encendedor para prender pronto el maldito pedazo de tabaco, preguntándose donde rayos podría estar dicho aparatito de color azul con estrellitas blancas. Quizá lo habría dejado debajo del pupitre del salón. Tch. Lo perdió para siempre en ese caso, pues dudaba seriamente que volviera a pisar ese apestoso lugar.

— ¡Quédate ahí maldito mocoso!— ¿Y qué creía que iba a hacer? Obedecería con gusto aquella orden. Se levantó y fue al escritorio a buscar la reserva de encendedores que guardaba sabiendo su facilidad para perderlos— ¡Eres una verdadera vergüenza para la familia! ¡Nosotros estamos siempre pensando y preocupándonos por ti!

_¿Qué?_

Los dedos del menor quedaron congelados dentro del cajón del mueble justo a milímetros del ansiado objeto de metal.

_¿Familia? ¿Preocupados por él? _

¡Eso era una asquerosa mentira!

Si se hubieran preocupado por él y su hermano no hubiera pasado nada de lo que ha ocurrido en todo este año y en el anterior.

— ¿Acaso no me vas a responder? ¡Por Dios Alfred! ¿Qué rayos pensabas para comenzar a tomar alcohol en el colegio y luego golpear a uno de tus compañeros? ¡El chico está en el hospital y tú citado al tribunal por acoso!

Su cuerpo se congeló por la impresión. Sacó con lentitud su mano con el encendedor de _U2_, que antaño había sido de su padre, del cajón y miró sin expresión la puerta que ya había dejado de ser aporreada. Lo del tribunal no se lo habían contado pero no era algo que pudiera afectarlo en lo más mínimo. Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y se apoyó en la muralla muy suavemente, cerrando los ojos. Quería escuchar toda la mierda que su madre le tiraba.

Sonrió en una mueca trizada, el labio inferior tiritaba levemente.

— ¡Y ahora me entero de que estás expulsado de tu colegio! ¿Qué mierda piensas que vas a hacer? ¡Tus notas son horribles! ¡Tu historial de conducta es igual al del peor de los delincuentes! ¡Ningún colegio te aceptará!— Un sólido y solitario puñetazo se encajó al otro lado de la puerta. Un puñetazo tan cerca de la cara de Alfred que hizo que se removiera su cabeza unos milímetros de la pared— ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Dañándonos con tus mentiras y tu manía de dártelas de rebelde. Nos dañas a todos, pero eso a ti no te importa, no claro que no, qué le va a importar a un ego-!

Todo transcurrió tan rápido para Alice, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba gritándole a la puerta y al otro está con su hijo mayor mirándola furioso a centímetros de distancia, asustándola.

— ¡Quién carajo te crees como para decirme esas mierdas!— Rugió— ¡Tú no eres nadie para opinar de esa forma de mí porque tú no sabes una mierda de lo que ha sucedido! ¡No sabes por qué lo hice y ni te importa realmente! ¡Sinceramente no te importo ni yo ni Matthew! ¡Y no me vengas con mentiras, puta barata porque sabes perfectamente que no hiciste nada cuando Matt lo necesitaba y tuve que ir yo a protegerle!

—…—Respiró cada vez más acelerado, con la furia recorriéndole las venas.

La madre seguía mirándole fijamente, perturbada.

Ver ese rostro en ella no hacía más que instar al menor en seguir gritándole.

— ¿Sabes qué? Si tanto te molesta mi existencia en tu asquerosa casa, échame de aquí o consígueme una pocilga para vivir. ¡Así te dejo en paz para que vivas con tu asquerosa familia perfecta que no es más que una puta mentira! Me harías un favor también pues así no veo tu jodida cara que no hace más que enfermarme todos los malditos días.

Se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Pestañeó repetidamente para no llorar. Apretó sus puños para aparentar ser fuerte y que nada de lo que había dicho su hijo le había afectado. Que el miedo a ver fijamente sus ojos llenos de rencor e ira no eran más que una pesadilla. Que el Alfred que ella conocía nunca había pasado esa metamorfosis tan espantosa. De un dulce conejito a un toro bravo que estaba a segundos de cornearle y tirarla por las escaleras.

Su adorado Alfred, el niñito que siempre que discutía con Frederick iba a abrazarle y decirle que no se veían lindos peleados. El mismo niño que siempre le decía en los desayunos que tendría un buen día porque él siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla, protegerla y defenderla como el héroe que era.

No.

_Eso_ que estaba al frente suyo no podía ser su bebé.

— Mi pequeño. Tú no eres mi pequeño ¿Dónde está…?— habló con ojos vidriosos y la voz débil como un hilo a punto de romperse, tan frágil.

Verla en ese estado hacía que Alfred quisiera vomitarle en la cara. Se preguntaba él cómo se podía ser tan hipócrita. Lloraba como una mártir, como si estuviera fatigada de tanto que intentara ayudar y protegerlos.

_Eso no era más que una mentira. _

Sonrió cínico mientras la señalaba.

_¿Cuándo fue?_

— Hicieron que se ahogara en este infierno, yo simplemente soy el que está para sustituirlo…— sus ojos se endurecieron—… Y no te hagas la imbécil, que tú misma ayudaste a que sucediera eso.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que no hubo una pared en esa casa que no retumbara. La mujer, con las rodillas tan temblorosas que hacían imposible su permanencia en pie, cayó hasta el frío piso de madera con los ojos fijos en la puerta pintada de blanco.

Vulnerable. Débil.

_¿Cuándo fue?_

Poco a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas que alcanzaron el límite de lo que sus dolidos ojos podían soportar y se derramaron recorriendo su rostro. Sus manos temblaban abiertas, llenas de impotencia y congoja. Comenzó a sollozar sin vergüenza alguna ni intenciones de esconder su rostro.

_¿Cuándo fue que Alfred se convirtió en eso?_

Por el espacio de la puerta entreabierta el único testigo de todo el espectáculo, miraba apretando su mandíbula hasta que cada músculo se sentía adolorido. Al escuchar el primer sollozo de su progenitora no soportó más y cerró los ojos.

_Era toda su culpa._

Después de cerrar la puerta en la cara de su madre, Alfred permaneció en su cama haciendo una y otra vez el mismo juego: despertaba la llama apagada del encendedor y después la asesinaba soltando la palanca.

Encender, apagar. Despertar, dormir. Crear… vivir. Un ciclo que nunca terminaba.

La luz anaranjada de los faroles que se colaba por las cortinas mal cerradas resaltaba sus facciones perdidas.

Pasaron minutos y minutos antes de que se acabara el combustible del encendedor. Horas eternas donde estuvo jugando. Cuando la llama se extinguió para siempre, Alfred se quedó mirando el techo, su rostro tan impenetrable seguía en un mundo aparte y desconocido.

Finalmente el sueño lo venció y lo arrastró a un mundo terrorífico donde distintas imágenes y mundos lo torturaban. El peor de los sueños fue el último antes de despertar sobresaltado y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

Fue arrastrado a un mar oscuro del cual no podía salir de nuevo a flote. Monstruosas manos lo arrastraron a las profundidades y él gritaba, gritaba y se ahogaba cada vez más. _"No puedes contra nosotros_" chillaban del fondo de las aguas _"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte_". Comenzó a ahogarse, a perder la conciencia. Con dificultad, logró ver a su familia en la superficie.

_Matthew decepcionado. Su madre riéndose de él. Su padre molesto_.

Su cuerpo se congelaba y los gritos de las bestias lo ensordecían enloqueciéndolo.

Hasta que una pálida mano lo sujeta y lo lleva hasta arriba haciéndolo libre y dejándolo respirar desesperado.

Despierta.

_4:53 AM_

— Marco, no era necesario de que vinieras conmigo— con una caja llena de _Dios-sabe-que_ cachivaches en mano, miraba a su hermano apoyado en el piso. Con infinita paciencia le volvió a repetir que su nombre era Matthew pero el otro no le interesó mucho. Miró el departamento teóricamente vacío sino se contaba la multitud de cajas de todos los tamaños descansando en la suave alfombra color arena.

— Claro que era necesario. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí…— se encaminaba a uno de los cuartos pero quedó congelado en su posición, dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor— Además, ¿Quién limpiaría el huracán que dejas a tu paso?

— Son simples detalles. Si pude vivir más de diez años en mi habitación donde toda la mierda se concentraba en un espacio diminuto ¿No crees que en este lugar que es mucho más grande se me complicaría demasiado?— giró y sonrió radiante al otro que lo observaba rodeado de cajas desde donde se supone debería estar el salón de estar.

— No seas tonto, yo… espero que entiendas que…— miró sus manos que se frotaban la una contra la otra tratando de apaciguar su nerviosismo, su hermano lo veía con curiosidad— Yo no puedo dejarte solo, no luego de todas las cosas que has hecho por mí ¿Entiendes? Además creo que quizá… podría ser agradable convivir en un departamento los dos. Tal vez…

Matthew se removía nervioso, siempre había sido tímido y lo de expresarse siempre le había costado. Alfred lo sabía

— ¡Claro que va a ser genial vivir conmigo! Mucha gente se estaría peleando tu lugar en este departamento, eres todo un privilegiado, Michelle.

— M-a-t-t-h-e-w ¡Matthew! ¿Tanto te cuesta recordar mi nombre?— pasó de largo el comentario ególatra del chico, ya acostumbrado a que saliera con alguna de esas estupideces. Había entendido perfectamente el mensaje escondido que iba tras de todas esas palabras.

_Gracias._

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Alfred se había comportado así?

Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado para Matthew, que sólo deseaba con todo su corazón que estos amenos momentos ocurrieran con más normalidad.

Su pecho se encogió. Por mucho que deseara eso sabía que era imposible. Solo le quedaba atesorar cada momento cálido que hubiera con el tonto de su hermano.

Se levantó y lentamente sin subir la mirada del esponjoso piso, se acercó y lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

— ¿Mattie?

_El tonto de su hermano que se sacrificó por defenderlo._

— Bien, ¿A dónde debemos ir?— Casi trotando siguió el apresurado paso del mayor que lo ignoraba olímpicamente, aún molesto por ser despertado tan temprano.

Era el primer día de clases en instituto en que su padre había logrado inscribirlos, así que no podía llegar tarde justo el primer día y eso le había explicado una y otra vez a Alfred cada vez que lo miraba con expresión moribunda y unas ojeras que lo hacían confundirse con un mapache.

¡No era su culpa que haya estado jugando hasta las tres de la mañana sus tontos videojuegos!

Suspiró fastidiado. Había soportado las miradas asesinas toda la mañana, que le hubiera apagado el calefón teniendo que ducharse con agua fría, que se haya comido su desayuno dejándole solo migas de panqueques y que le haya hecho plena zancadilla en la calle. Pero que le ignorara para cuando hablaba de un tema tan importante como la localización del colegio lo irritaba.

— Alfred F. Jones, repito nuevamente, ¿A qué lugar debemos ir?— puso su tono de voz más grave logrando que el otro se dignara a mirarlo desganado y le señalara con un no muy agradable gesto de dedos una parada de autobús. Comenzaron a cruzar la calle— ¡Ya te he dicho el porqué tuve que…!

— ¡Matthew!

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un bocinazo y el rostro horrorizado de su hermano. No alcanza a voltear para ver qué ocurre cuando siente un empujón que lo tira lejos haciéndolo chocar contra el duro pavimento.

Lo demás fue negro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— por un minuto creyó haber muerto, pero la punzada de dolor a un lado de su cabeza le indicó lo contrario, además de las cálidas manos que lo remecían levemente. Abrió los ojos y encontrándose con los brillantes verdes de un chico a centímetros de su cara. No sabe hacer nada más que chillar y ponerse rojo como un tomate.

El desconocido lo miró asustado.

— Hey, estás muy cerca de mi hermano— de un manotazo lo empujó a un lado y se posicionó al lado de Matthew— ¿Te llevo a un hospital?

Confundido mira al joven, ahora de pie, que fulmina con la mirada a su consanguíneo. Intenta levantarse pero al hacerlo se marea y habría caído al piso si no es por el muchacho que lo agarra de una mano.

— Niño, debes mirar por donde caminas sino es porque te empujo ese camión te hubiera arrollado. Ten más cuidado por favor.

Asiente nervioso por la cercanía mientras su hermano mayor observa enarcando una ceja.

¿De qué se las daba ese idiota con su hermano?

— L-lo lamento.

— Sí, si, como sea, gracias por impedir que a mi hermano lo hiciera papilla un camión. Ahora regresa al circo raro de donde viniste y déjanos en paz, enano cejotas

Este quedó perturbado. Y pasó a la furia.

— Escúchame bien, pedazo de imbécil ¿A quién le dices enano cejotas?

— Pues a ti ¿O estás sordo acaso?— le interrumpió con prepotencia.

— Lo más que nos puede diferenciar son dos centímetros. Idiota. ¿Eso para ti califica como un enano? Además tengo diecisiete, estúpido— señaló sonriendo condescendiente. Sus miradas chocaron y la tensión se sentía en el alrededor, hasta unos curiosos se acercaron a ver el extraño espectáculo— Además no sé de qué te burlas, si yo no soy un gordo cuatro ojos como tú.

— ¿Qué?

Matthew intentó decirles que no discutieran pero el par lo ignoró olímpicamente. El menor lanzó un último grito que amenazaba con hacer explotar su cuerpo de la presión y los dos demonios lo apuñalaron con sus miradas que se movieron sincronizadas en su dirección.

El joven de ojos verdes pareció calmarse al ver lo pálido que estaba el menor y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de él y empujar por el hombro al mayor.

— ¡Hey, no escapes que aún no termino contigo!— echando fuego por la boca tuvo intenciones de correr tras él, si no es por Matthew que se le tira encima.

— ¡Detente!

Los pasillos del instituto eran recorridos por cientos de estudiantes encerrados en su propia burbuja. Se veían juntos, pero en tan distantes en la realidad, preocupados solo por sus vidas.

O eso sentía Matthew que iba tras su indiferente e irritado hermano.

¿Qué tan irritado estará como para haber ignorado a esas chicas que le guiñaron el ojo? Para el menor esto era como el Armagedón, nunca en su vida había visto que su hermano desaprovechar la situación para aumentarse el ego creyéndose irresistible.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y caminando por los pasillos, llegaron hasta donde Matthew recibiría clases por el resto del año.

_Sala 2-C_

— Entra— señaló fastidiado el mayor. Matthew no sabía si hacerlo o no. Le preocupaba lo que llegara a hacer Alfred mientras estaba fuera de su vista, se preguntaba seriamente si iría a clases luego de que él entrara a su salón. Comenzó a tronar sus dedos como siempre que se ponía nervioso y el mayor lo notó—… No me iré a pelear ni nada por el estilo, tonto. Ahora entra que llegaré tarde a mi mierda de salón.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su hermano lo agarró de un brazo y lo tiró bruscamente al salón para luego cerrar la puerta.

_Estúpido Alfred._

Comenzó a subir al tercer piso. No tenía ganas de estar ahí, pero mientras no conociera como se movía ese lugar no dejaría solo a su hermano para escaparse por ahí a tomar o ir a los videojuegos. Toda esta mierda lo fastidiaba y el pillarse con ese estúpido niñito lo dejó peor. Aún tenía ganas de asestarle un buen golpe que le rompa uno o dos de sus perfectos dientes para ver si se atrevía a tratarlo de nuevo así.

De su sudadera cubierta por la chaqueta negra del uniforme sacó su caja de _Marlboro_y a la mierda los pobres imbéciles que lo quedaban mirando babosamente. Que fueran unas nenitas que no se atrevieran a llevar un mísero conjunto de nicotina a la boca en este lugar no era su problema.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras y de repente sin haberlo previsto siquiera, chocó contra alguien haciéndolo caer al piso. Irritado abre los ojos cerrados por acto reflejo y descubre frente a él una muy _agradable_ sorpresa.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

_Esto no podía estar pasando._

— ¡¿TÚ AQUÍ?!

El grito doble resonó por todo el instituto.


	2. Mierda de suerte

**Autora: **_Repito. Amen a Pandasick. Yo sólo soy quien escribe bazofia, ella lo corrige y deja las cosas lindas. Si lo compararan con un dibujo sería así:_

_Yo: Monigotes a palitos_

_Ella: Un Rembrandt._

**Advertencias**_**:** Violencia. **Francia**_

_**Derek: **Nueva Zelanda_

_**Oz:** sería Australia._

_¡Y ambos son primos de Arthur!_

**Capítulo 2: "Mierda de suerte"**

Se aferraron a las paredes contrarias, horrorizados, repeliéndose tal imanes.

El americano maldijo su suerte y, por la cara que tenía, adivinó que el cejudo hacía lo mismo.

Instantes después, los ojos verdes de este se afilan como cuchillos y le levanta el dedo del medio de su mano derecha. Alfred tuvo una mezcla de furia y sorpresa ante la grosera seña del muchacho que luego empezó a recoger los papeles dispersados en el piso que volaron al momento del choque.

Finalmente se alzó soberbio para ni siquiera mirarlo una última vez continuando su camino, ignorándolo como si hubiera tropezado con una piedra.

Lo siguió con la mirada, ofendido. Se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlo y romperle la cabeza contra la muralla pero una muchachita frustró su plan.

— Disculpe señor, ¿Me podría decir dónde está el salón 3-B? — le miraba suplicante con sus profundos ojos verdes

El parecido con los ojos del idiota lo incomodó, haciéndolo querer cortar conversación lo más pronto posible.

Alfred estiró la boca de forma bastante fastidiada, volteó a buscar al imbécil pero éste ya había desaparecido.

Chasqueando la lengua le indicó con una señal el piso siguiente. Dispuesto a retirarse siente que tiran de su sudadera. Voltea irritado hacia la pequeña que le miraba ansiosa.

¿Acaso se había enamorado de él?

— Quizá sea una impertinencia pero ¿Podría acompañarme hasta allá? Es que los chicos aquí son tan grandes e intimidantes, y con usted me siento más segura…— el americano la miró horrorizado.

¿Acaso esa enana se había golpeado en la cabeza? ¡Los demás eran unos tiernos conejitos!

La niñita esperó su respuesta anhelante y esos ojos de cachorro tan parecidos a lo que ponía Matthew lograron convencerlo de alguna forma. Rodó los ojos cansado, maldiciendo interiormente a su hermano menor.

—… Apresúrate— se apuró subiendo las escaleras con la pequeña siguiéndolo de cerca, sintiéndose Mamá Pato. Podía sentir la mirada verdosa sobre su nuca. No pudo echar al aire más que una maldición.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón 3-B y después de abrirla le preguntó cuál de ellos era su hermano. No pudo cerrar la boca de la impresión cuando aquel pálido y fino dedo señaló a un chico rubio con cabello largo. Y lo que él pensó fue: _Un travesti con cara de mierda. ¡Un travesti!_

Quería largarse a reír en la cara de aquel muchacho pero se mordió la lengua. El primer día no podía tener problemas, los días siguientes se reiría cuantas veces quisiera de ese tipo.

La niña se acercó a paso inseguro hasta donde estaba él ese luego de recibir una mirada negativa de Alfred a la posibilidad de que lo acompañara. No era su niñera.

El hermano de la joven lo miró con odio, a punto de saltar sobre la silla para atacarlo pero Alfred ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, ignorándolo por completo comenzó a escrutarle con extrañeza

_¿Tendrá nombre artístico? Tenía cara de que en las noches su nombre cambiaba a Rosetta o Katerina o algún nombre que ocupen los travestis en sus salidas nocturnas a que le partan el culo. _

Se lo iba a preguntar luego.

La gente cuchicheaba a su alrededor cuando Mister _"Vive la vida loca"_ se acercó a zancadas hacía él, a los segundos después que había terminado de hablar con la niña. Cuando llegó notó la gran diferencia de alturas y el pobre tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no proferir aquellas carcajadas que empujaban por salir de su garganta.

_Era un travesti enano._

Se lo imaginó bailando en un carnaval gay con esos trajes llenos de plumas de colores.

Su rostro pasó a un verde peligroso. ¿Cómo demonios se podía quitar esa asquerosa imagen de su cabeza? Tendría pesadillas con eso, ¡Le estaba cantando "_Men fell I like a woman"_! ¡ESO ERA HORROROSO! Vomitaría.

Tendría que largarse a un loquero a ver si le ayudaban con el trauma adquirido.

Golpearía a ese marica si se le aparecía en la noche con ese traje.

— Hermano, él es el joven que me ayud…

— Escúchame pedazo de imbécil— ¿Qué demonios era esa voz? Alfred no sabía si reír o vomitarle encima —… Agradezco que hayas ayudado a mi hermana pero de ahora en adelante ni se te ocurra acercártele.

— ¿Tú crees que van las menores? Métete tus amenazas por donde te quepan, travesti — dio media vuelta y pasó al lado de la pequeña que lo observaba preocupada. Revolvió juguetonamente sus cabellos como despedida y salió al pasillo — Adiós, enana.

Desde afuera escuchaba como el gnomo transformista maldecía hasta su antepasado más remoto, se largó a reír. _Le valía una mierda su familia así que no se ofendía._

La gente a su alrededor lo miraba extrañada.

¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? Alfred en su cabeza le respondía a cada cuchicheo con un "Que te importa".

¿Qué sala le tocaba? Ya veía que le tocaba la misma que la del raro, por favor que no. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su sudadera negra el papelito donde estaba apuntado el número del salón al que había sido asignado.

"_3-A_". Al ver esas hermosas palabras, suspiró de alivio. No le tocaba con el travesti.

¿Y si le tocaba con el idiota cejotas? Esperaba que no, la suerte no lo podía odiar tanto.

No. No estaba. Dios todavía lo quería.

Se sentó en una de las sillas libres ignorando a los idiotas a su alrededor.

De pronto llegó el profesor y lo hizo levantarse, alegando que tenía que presentarse a sus compañeros.

_Menuda mierda._

Se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió hacia la pizarra. Apoyándose sobre esta, miró a los _imbéciles_ estudiantes con los que compartiría espacio vital.

— Alfred, dieciséis, no les importa qué me gusta o no — se dirigió fastidiado hacia el maestro que lo miró perturbado, el mismo gesto recorría cada rostro de los presentes en la sala. Se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento siendo seguido a cada paso por las miradas asombradas o temerosas de los demás.

¿Acaso tenía monos en la cara que lo veían tanto? Menudos subnormales con los que tendría que convivir.

El resto de la clase transcurrió en la forma en que se podría decir normal, el viejo maestro luego de salir de su asombro o, de lo que creía Alfred, de un ataque de Alzheimer, comenzó la clase.

_El matusalén enseñaba una mierda tan aburrida como él. _

Y Alfred no estaba de humor como para tener que prestar o por lo menos _fingir _prestar atención. Se quedó divagando en lo que comería luego y en cómo iba a vengarse del suicida británico.

Porque tenía que ser suicida como para envalentonarse con él.

Y Alfred era una persona rencorosa.

Al final se quedó dormido.

Tenía que apurarse en guardar las cosas o su hermano se enfadaría por hacerlo esperar. Aunque el que la maestra se haya puesto a hablar de su vida personal no era su culpa.

Terminaba de guardar el cuaderno, en el cual no había escrito casi nada, cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar.

Lo busca dentro del bolso violeta mientras sigue caminando. Tan apurado está por contestar pronto y acabar con la vergonzosa canción de _Star Wars_ que le había colocado a su hermano, que no se fija en el otro despistado que caminaba en dirección contraria hacia él.

Solo se entera de eso al momento en el que el fuerte empujón lo tira al piso. No cabe en su sorpresa cuando se encuentra al chico que lo salvó esta mañana.

El joven voltea a verlo furioso y a Matthew se le congela el corazón.

— D-dis… culpa— susurró.

— ¡Ya son dos veces en el día en la que me empujas, estúpido idiota! — ¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Momento, una pequeña sospecha se aloja en la mente de Matthew.

— Y-yo… lo s-siento pero… ¿De qué otra vez estás hablando? — el chico se le quedó mirando como idiota unos segundos. Los ojos se le iluminan asustados.

— ¡Lo siento! Yo… discúlpame pero te confundí con tu hermano— se acercó culpable hacia donde estaba y lo ayuda a levantarse tomándolo de la mano. Matthew acepta tímido, al tocar la piel del muchacho siente un suave cosquilleo en el estómago. La suavidad de sus manos le agradaba, siendo tan distintas a las de Alfred. El desconocido que ya no lo es tanto decide ignorar el hecho y preguntar con una sonrisa hacía donde se dirige.

— Al casino.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Yo también voy hacia allá, de paso te compro una bebida para compensarte— Matt acepta. Comienzan una agradable conversación sobre la escuela y más trivialidades, hasta que caen en cuenta de un simple, insignificante y minúsculo detalle: _No saben el nombre del otro._

—Arthur ¿Y tú? — comenzó a reír nervioso.

—Matthew.

— Bonito nombre—Sonríe.

Nunca en la vida alguien lo había tratado tan amable aparte de Alfred, se sentía tan confortable a pesar de resultarle ajeno. ¿Acaso podría llegar a ser la posibilidad de un amigo?

Un amigo. Nunca supo lo que era tener un amigo. Los chicos siempre lo ignoraban o lo molestaban. Recordó como estos últimos años las cosas se habían puesto más complicadas.

Bueno, eso no importaba. Podía hacer otra vida mucho mejor.

Una vez llegaron al comedor tuvieron la suerte de que la fila para la comida era casi inexistente por lo que no les tocaría esperar mucho. Matthew buscaba entre medio de la gente una cabeza rubia con un mechón anti-gravedad. Arthur comenzó a conversar animadamente con el chico que estaba delante de él.

Luego comenzaron las típicas presentaciones.

— Matthew te presento a Kiku…— el aludido giró y observó como el chico a todas luces asiático le sonreía con amabilidad.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kiku Honda— hizo una reverencia.

— Eh… Matthew, un gusto — No sabiendo como terminar el saludo se reverenció con torpeza. Arthur iba a hablar cuando un destello de ira aparece en sus ojos al ver el fondo del casino.

— Voy y vuelvo, Kiku guárdame un puesto en la mesa. Sé amable con Matthew— y se retiró sin más.

Matthew lo observó hasta perderlo de vista. Finalmente volteó hacia el chico que se llamaba Kiku. No sabía cómo podía entablar una conversación y Alfred no aparecía, esto era bastante incómodo

¿Por qué nadie le había ayudado con las relaciones sociales?

— ¿De qué colegio vino usted, joven Matthew? — gracias a Dios, el otro comenzó.

— Soy del instituto Saint Louis…— ¿Joven Matthew? ¿Usted? ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? ¿Será acaso algo de la cultura oriental? —… Eh… Kiku, puedes tutearme si quieres.

El chico asintió.

— Lo siento Matthew, Arthur también me regaña cuando digo lo que según él son formalismos innecesarios…

Suspiró mentalmente.

— Y Kiku, ¿Has estado siempre viviendo aquí?

— No, yo soy natal de Tokio y asistí hasta dos años atrás a una escuela allí. Mis padres tuvieron que viajar a Londres por causas laborales y me dejaron en este instituto.

— Ya veo ¿No se te hizo muy difícil el Inglés? — Ya iban a dos puestos de la cocinera. Alfred todavía no aparecía y no había vuelto a llamar. Maldijo en esos momentos haberle prestado su teléfono a su hermano para que llamara a los de mudanzas días atrás, como no sabía bien el nombre de las calles estuvo más de una hora hablando con el camionero. Y no, no le podía devolver el teléfono para que él ayudara con la dirección. Alfred lo podía todo, su hermano pequeño no tenía nada que hacer ahí tratando de superarlo. Rodó los ojos al recordarlo.

— No, claro que no. En mi otro colegio me enseñaron este idioma por lo que se me ha hecho más fácil ¿Qué desea servirse? — No se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado donde la cocinera. Los platos no se veían precisamente apetitosos, pero alguno tenía que estar pasable. Finalmente eligió lo mismo que Kiku, él tenía más experiencia en este lugar.

Si morían intoxicados, morirían juntos en esto.

— Por el acento puedo distinguir que no es originario de Inglaterra ¿Me equivoco? — estaban decidiendo que sabor de jugo elegir. Al final el americano se decidió por uno de uva mientras que el oriental por uno de manzana. Se dirigieron a una mesa medianamente vacía.

— No, yo soy de Norteamérica…— Siguió buscando a Alfred con la mirada, mas éste no aparecía. Suspiró, dando la causa por perdida.

— Siempre he tenido interés por la cultura norteamericana, ¿Podrías explicarme un poco sobre ella?

Matthew estaba en un aprieto.

No sabía lo obsesivo que era el japonés con otras culturas.

— ¡Oh mi bebé, qué gusto verte por estos lugares! —alabó melosamente un joven con todas las pintas de metrosexual en la puerta del comedor.

— Cállate estúpido, sabes de qué tenemos que hablar— empujó al joven de melena hacia el patio de rosas. En silencio, Arthur lo sujetaba llevándolo hacia un lugar poco transitado y algo oscuro, ignorando con cierto fastidio los comentarios cada vez más subidos de tono que hacía aquel.

— ¡Qué brusco! Me duele que seas así de cruel conmigo ¿Sabes?

—….

— ¡Oh! ¿Y por qué me llevas a este lugar tan privado? Ahh, quieres disfru…— no pudo terminar su oración al recibir un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo retorcerse en la tierra, ensuciando su dorada melena con hojas secas de los rosales.

— Te advertí que no volvieras a meterte con mi primo, Francis— su rostro normalmente aniñado, se volvió duro, frío, como las elegantes e imponentes estatuas de mármol que yacían en cada tanto por el lugar.

El llamado Francis se alzó mientras se limpiaba un pequeño y casi insignificante hilo de sangre de la comisura de la boca. Sabía que esto no se iba a quedar así; con un rápido movimiento tomó del cuello a Arthur y lo arrastró hacia el abeto que estaba a un lado de ellos. Sonrió extasiado al escuchar su cuerpo retumbar contra el mullido tronco y no observar en ningún momento rastro de dolor en el pálido rostro. Sus orbes azules no quitaban un segundo de vista de la mirada verde del otro muchacho, esos ojos totalmente desafiantes eran algo que siempre lo emocionaba.

_Exótico. Felino. Sugerente. Soberbio_.

Eran los adjetivos que se le venían a la cabeza al mirarlo.

— Mi pequeño, nunca te dije que iba a dejar de hacerlo, además, Dereck debe desear algo de diversión de vez en cuando ¿Con quince años no crees que está en edad suficiente para hacer lo que se le dé la gana? ¿Por qué ser tan cruel y negarle tal libertad? — sonó igual a un padre que le enseña una cosa obvia a su hijo de cinco años.

Arthur estaba quedando sin aire pero tenía las fuerzas suficientes como mandarle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, dejándolo en el piso.

— Deja de decir imbecilidades, ninfómano de mierda. Te lo advierto, no toques de nuevo a Derek. Sabes de lo que soy capaz— pateó al muchacho en el piso y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Con qué el lobo con piel de oveja se desnudará mostrando lo que es? — Arthur se congeló al medio de completar un paso, de espaldas a Francis que lo miraba con satisfacción.

— Te advierto Francis, no te metas con mi primo.

Entrando al colegio tropieza con la presencia prepotente de un albino. Qué mejor, ahora Gilbert.

— ¿Tan desesperado estás por la atención del grandioso yo que tienes que fingir tropezar conmigo para poder sentirme más de cerca? No te preocupes hay Gilbert para muchos— apartó de un manotazo la blanquecina mano que osaba acercarse a su hombro.

—Cállate, imbécil y mejor ve a ver a tu amiguito, no creo que se la esté pasando bien— el de ojos rojos le miró extrañado y buscó con la mirada a su amigo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Francis, idiota? — Habló mientras se apresuró a buscar al rubio— Te la vas a ver con el grandioso yo luego, ¿Entendiste?

Arthur suspira y sigue su camino hacia el comedor donde había dejado abandonados al chico que había ayudado y a Kiku. Esperaba que cuidara al niño y que no se apareciera el estúpido del hermano, no se imaginaba que show armaría ahora.

De repente y sin sentido aparente una mole lo ataca por atrás tirándole contra unos casilleros y sin poder siquiera abrir los ojos recibe un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen que le quita todo el aire del cuerpo. Arthur abre los ojos y maldice su suerte, como si lo estuviera llamando mentalmente aparece el idiota violento.

— Tanto tiempo, ¿no? — antes de que pudiera responderle un puñetazo en su cara lo bota al piso. No se queda atrás y de una patada bota al cuatro ojos al piso.

— ¿Qué carajo te pasa imbécil? — tomó la pose defensiva, cuando el pandillero comienza a reincorporarse.

— ¡Cállate mierda! —se lanzó como león hacia Arthur.

Golpes iban y venían. Se armó un círculo de morbosos alrededor de ellos, pero de repente al aura de cierto personaje que no parecía feliz con la escena mostrada se hizo notar. Poco a poco los curiosos comenzaron a alejarse hasta que quedaron los dos chicos solos, buscando destrozarse. Quien no era nadie más que el rector toma a cada uno del cuello de las camisas y con brusquedad los separa.

— ¡JONES! ¡KIRKLAND! ¡A MI OFICINA EN ESTE INSTANTE!


	3. Qué demonios

**Autora: **Otro capítulo reeditado como por cuarta o quinta vez. Agradeciendo de nuevo a Pandasick, mi amante ecuatoriana. Cariño, ni siquiera mi novio nos separará *Guiño*

**Advertencias:** Vocabulario soez.

**-x-**

**Capítulo 3: "¿Qué demonios?"**

— ¡Es todo tu culpa!— dijo mientras caminaba apresurado por unos de los pasillos.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¿Por qué carajo esto tendría que ser mi culpa?— continuó la pseudo-carrera enfrentándose al británico.

— ¿Y ahora tienes amnesia? ¿Acaso fui yo el que golpeó al otro de la nada?

— Te lo tenías bien merecido, idiota y si es tanto tu problema no me enfrentabas y huías. Simple.

— Oh, cállate, ¿Sabes? No haces más que hablar estupideces— le señaló molesto— Y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a tu tonta clase.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa lo que tenga a hacer, eh? No eres mi madre ni nada por el estilo, no eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer— se detuvo en medio del pasillo, a estas alturas vacío, cruzándose de brazos desafiante. Arthur todavía irritado por la pelea detuvo su paso y lo quedó mirando. Con las heridas y las marcas moradas en su rostro no lograba intimidar demasiado. Lo tomó firmemente y lo empujó para que siguiera caminando— ¡Suéltame imbécil!

— Escucha bien idiota, el viejo me pidió y ordenó que fuera tu tutor; yo lo obedeceré, aunque realmente no te soporte ¿Me entendiste?— estaba cansado, su cabeza dolía horrores y una parte del labio todavía le palpitaba. No tenía humor para soportar un imbécil caprichoso como él.

Alfred lo miró furioso, odiaba con su alma que alguien le debatiera. Iba a gritarle una sarta de groserías y le asestaría un buen puñetazo a ese enclenque desafiante sino fuera que de un segundo a otro llegaron al salón y Arthur sin mucha compasión lo tiró adentro y cerró la puerta. ¿Quién se creía para tratarlo así? ¡No era un puto mocoso! Abrió la puerta hecho una furia y le gritó un rosario que asustaría al mismísimo diablo, pero Arthur ya había desaparecido.

_Pendejo de mierda._

—… — Los chicos que estaban en el salón observaban pasmados a su nuevo compañero. El profesor había salido hace unos minutos así que el salón estaba solo. El pandillero caminó con indiferencia hacia el puesto del fondo que estaba libre y colocó ahí su atlético cuerpo. Los demás comenzaron a alejarse disimuladamente de su lugar y aunque lo negara, en el fondo eso le provocó una punzada. Giró la cabeza con brusquedad a la ventana que estaba a su izquierda y comenzó a ignorarlos.

El profesor llegó luego de unos minutos. Observó con sorpresa a su alumno nuevo preguntándose de qué cárcel lo habrían sacado. Suspiró y se arregló el bigote. Otro problemático más con el cual tendría que lidiar.

— Alumno nuevo, haga el favor de presentarse — De mala gana Alfred se levantó y recorrió con cierta prepotencia el camino hasta la pizarra blanca. Todos los demás lo seguían con la mirada. Suspiró fastidiado cuando llegó hasta la pizarra.

— Alfred Jones. Vengo del Saint Louis. Dieciséis años — Todo eso fue relatado con voz monótona, tal fueran palabras que se aprendiera de memoria. El señor Kent quedó descolocado ante el chico tan parco. Luego de unos segundos le ordenó que volviera a su puesto lo que Alfred acató sin mirarlo siquiera.

El maestro dio media vuelta y con un plumón en mano comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

Siguió la clase, la mayoría de los estudiantes escuchaba y escribía; Alfred en cambio se dedicaba a dibujar en su libreta. Un hombre fumando por una ventana. Aunque se observaba en una pose bastante prepotente; un haz melancólico bañaba el ambiente.

_Como si por dentro de toda esa agresividad la tristeza palpitara_.

Los juegos de luces y sombras eran excelentes por no decir las proporciones, pero Alfred no se daba cuenta de eso, solo tomaba su trabajo como simples rayas.

Luego de un rato, la clase terminó. Los chicos salían tranquilos, o por lo menos lo aparentaban; pues miraban de reojo a Alfred, que vagaba en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana, a cada momento.

— ¡Alfred, al fin te encuent…!— Matthew entró apurado al salón, quedando congelado al notar las marcas que habían en su rostro— ¿Por qué tienes esas heridas? ¡No me digas que…!

— Tranquilo Matt, no es nada— Sonrió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía donde estaba su hermano menor tratando de calmarlo, en tanto los ojos del nombrado eran una mezcla de miedo, preocupación y enojo.

¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Si se habían cambiado de escuela para que Alfred no se metiera más en peleas. ¿Y con qué salía? Pues con más peleas.

Alfred trató de posar su mano en el hombro contrario pero Matthew lo rechazó de un golpe dejándolo descolocado.

— ¡¿Tranquilo?! ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Dime con quién te peleaste ahora! — exigió enervado. Su cuerpo temblaba apoderado de la frustración. Apretó sus manos fuertemente, como preparándose para asestarle un golpe en su rostro, y vaya que tenía ganas de darlo pero sabía que con él eso no funcionaría, nada funcionaba con él.

Alfred lo miraba confundido, dudando de si quien estaba frente a él era su hermano. Suspiró cansado y abrió la boca para contestar pero otra voz lo hizo por él.

— Conmigo— todos los músculos del rostro de Matthew se congelaron en una mueca horrorizada. Volteó a ver al dueño de la ya conocida voz. Quería creer de que no era quien sospechaba, vaya decepción se lleva al ver a Arthur con unos moretones en el rostro y el labio con sangre seca apoyado en la puerta del salón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí bastardo? — muy irritado se acercó a él, Ahora el rechazo de su hermano se sumaba a su molestia por la manera en que lo hizo entrar al salón— ¿Acaso quieres que te golpee de nuevo?

— Tu rostro no dice que no hayas recibido unos cuantos ¿eh? — Antes de que se pusieran a pelear de nuevo, el más joven se interpuso tratando de separarlos— Relájate Matthew, no lo golpearé ya que debo estar cuidándolo por pedido del rector. ¿Acaso no te contó?

…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? — Miraba alternadamente a ambos chicos. Alfred se concentraba enfurruñado en las manchas del piso mientras Arthur suspiraba buscando paciencia.

— En pocas palabras a tu hermano le dio por golpear a gente inocente, esa persona se defiende, los descubre el rector, los castiga y ahora el pobre estudiante inocente tiene que hacerse cargo de cierto idiota— Sus delgadas y rubias cejas se alzaron demostrando su asombro. ¿Cómo en tan poco minutos Alfred podía colocar todo el mundo al revés? No podía quitarle "mérito" a la situación, al fin y al cabo era su hermano. Ahora la pregunta era otra.

— ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

— Tengo que vigilar a tu hermano, y ver que se comporte de forma correcta— Exhaló apesadumbrado. Matthew se quedó en silencio. Iba a hablar pero Arthur se le adelantó— Menos mal te encontré a ti y a _eso_ juntos. Tengo que hablarles sobre algo.

— ¿A quién llamas "eso" bastardo? — intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero la mirada seria que Arthur le dedicó lo descolocó, dejándolo en su lugar.

— Quiero que no te acerques más de lo necesario a tu hermano—sentenció dejándolo absorto

—… Y tú… ¿Quién mierda te crees para decirme que hacer?

― No, no es lo que sea que estés pensando pero, el que estés muy relacionado con Matthew podría involucrarlo en los problemas en los que siempre estás metido.

— ¡Qué dices Arthur! — saltó el chico de ojos violetas.

Alfred en cambio se hundió en un silencio imperturbable.

**-x-**

— Vete a la mierda — pronunció cada letra con lentitud antes de beber su Coca-Cola. Arthur lo miró enojado.

Había salido hace minutos para su siguiente clase en el salón de artes del cuarto piso, cuando una corazonada lo hace desviarse a uno de los balcones de la sala de música encontrándose ahí a cierto gamberro, desparramado como un gato gordo al sol. El rector le había advertido claramente tras salir Alfred de su oficina, que él se tendría que percatar de cada andanza del muchacho en el establecimiento. Tras contarle la historia del chico según la perspectiva de Alice, puntualizó que esta era la única oportunidad que se le daba al muchacho para enderezarse antes de tirar todo por la borda y hundirse en su mundo.

Arthur presentía que había piezas faltantes.

— Hablo en serio. Déjate de joder y vete a tu sala.

— No seguiré tus órdenes.

— Deja de abrir tu boca para decir estupideces y hazme caso, vago de mierda — Alfred se reincorporó alterado y en una posición intimidante, el otro en cambio no se movió un ápice de su lugar.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Deja de molestarme! — frunció sus frondosas cejas y lo intentó tomar del brazo. Alfred se separó brusco y evadiéndolo salió de la sala levantando el dedo del corazón a las duras réplicas que hacía su tutor.

No importa lo que dijera ese maldito hijo de puta del rector. Él no iba a aceptar la idea de tener un tutor y mucho menos si ese era el patético británico. Caminaba por el patio de la escuela echando humos. Los demás estudiantes escapaban como si Alfred fuera un león suelto, y en esos momentos se concordaba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo tal afirmación. Alfred era un león suelto y saldría mordiendo a cualquiera que se le acercara lo suficiente.

_Día de mierda. _

Pateó una pequeña piedra del sendero de tierra que estaba junto a las canchas de tenis y basquetbol. Primer día y lo estaban jodiendo.

La brisa sopló un poco más fuerte en esa tarde tibia y levantó unas cuantas hojas que habían sido botadas por el jardinero. Bailaron livianamente por entre los árboles hasta llegar al cerco de concreto que cercaba al instituto. Tras sus lentes, sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

No era tan alto, quizá solo tres metros. Nada que sus zapatillas _Nike_® no pudieran escalar.

**-x-**

Literatura universal, una clase que a la mayoría de los estudiantes le atrofiaba el cerebro y lo dejaba expulsando baba sobre la mesa, pero a él se le daba de mil maravillas. Lástima que todavía no le dieran a la literatura nacional, hubiera sido un encanto hablar de Shakespeare. Siguió anotando unos cuantos apuntes sobre Borges cuando siente los golpecitos en la puerta de la sala. El maestro detiene la perorata para abrir a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta esperando luego regañarlo por tal interrupción.

El rector llamaba a Arthur o por lo menos eso fue lo que se le entendió a Toris, uno de primer año.

El aludido se levanta interrogante y tras pedir el permiso a consideración se dirigió al primer piso donde en la zona sur se hallaba la puerta buscada. Algo le decía que tenía que ver con el pendejo.

— ¿A quién te encargué? — Se sobresaltó ante la pregunta tan brusca, sin saludo previo, que hizo el hombrón de cuarenta años luego de entrar.

— Alfred debería estar en su sala, señor Vargas— Las demás palabras sobraron cuando el hombre le pasa un papel con la lista de asistencia del segundo en sí.

Alfred estaba en rojo.

— ¿Seguro?

El rostro de Arthur se tiñó de carmín por el enojo que subía.

**-x-**

Ya estaba al final del patio y la muralla de concreto se izaba imponente frente a él. Sonrió. Esto iba a ser entretenido, apretó sus nudillos unos segundos antes de impulsarse y saltar la muralla de tres metros y medio con una agilidad impresionante. Arthur sonrió con satisfacción. Las cosas buenas que dejan ser un ex delincuente.

— A ver niño estúpido… ¿Dónde estás?

Alfred mientras tanto caminaba por una de las cuantas calles de no muy buena reputación sin hacer caso más que los flashes brillantes a su alrededor de los letreros de pubs, centros nocturnos, zonas de apuestas y el molesto juego de semáforos sin saber dónde se metía, aproximándose, sin saberlo, al grupo de cinco chicos que le iba a dar más de un dolor de cabeza.

Luego en su departamento y con un trozo de carne sobre su ojo morado imaginaría las mil y un venganzas contra esos cobardes.


	4. Esfuerzo inexplicable

**Autora: **_Probé modificando y puliendo ciertas personalidades, que considero, estaban en una dimensión demasiado inferior a lo que podrían representar realmente. Dejé de forzar comedia con los Vargas y en ese momento noté que se acoplaron de maravillas a la historia. Sencillamente, aquí no podían estar como un acompañamiento bizarro. _

_Amando con toda mi alma a Pandasick, por editar este y todos los demás capítulos._

**Advertencia: **_Violencia, malas palabras, vamos, lo de siempre. _

**-x-**

**Capítulo 4: "Esfuerzo inexplicable "**

**-x-**

— Deja de gruñir, es sólo una bolsa de hielo— Sin demasiado amor colocó la abultada bolsita helada en la mejilla del americano.

— Sólo cállate — Refunfuñó sin ganas, Alfred. Por la respuesta, Arthur le apretó con más fuerza la bolsa con hielo ignorando con cruel indiferencia los grititos de dolor (y la sarta de creativas groserías) que proliferaba el chico.

— ¿Cállate? ¿Quién te crees para responderme así? ¡Cállate tú, idiota! —Desde la puerta de la cocina, Matthew observaba el espectáculo que mostraban esos dos. Suspiró buscando paciencia y con los ojos sombríos miró la marca en el rostro que tenía Alfred. Tras esperar por más de media hora en la salida a su hermano, decidió irse al departamento. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, resignado a que el idiota de Alfred no aparecería hasta la noche, mientras hacía un trabajo de historia universal, sintió unos golpeteos en la puerta y salió a abrir quedándose estupefacto al encontrar a Alfred y al chico recién conocido, Arthur, parados frente a él. El rubio más bajo traía el labio partido, emanando un pequeño río de sangre fresca y el más alto daba a conocer al mundo un moratón de color azul en su pómulo izquierdo y el uniforme manchado de sangre.

Maldecía el don inexplicable de Alfred para buscarse pelea a cada momento. Más aún cuando ese don arrastraba a otros de por medio.

Estaban en la sala de estar de aquel pequeño departamento.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar ahora que es lo que ha sucedido? — Su voz sonó grave, era una preocupación ciega y una mortal angustia por su hermano y por Arthur.

Los aludidos lo miraron en silencio unos segundos, siendo el menor quien se decidió a romperlo.

— Estaba caminando cuando un imbécil me plantó cara por un empujón y el soberano cobarde con su manga de idiotas me atacó— Corto y preciso. Siempre yendo a dirección que le conviniera. Matthew ya sabía el tipo de sus respuestas de memoria. — Maldito cobarde, eran cinco.

— Lárgale toda la historia— Arthur lo miró enfadado. Sabía toda la historia, el chico de ojos morados lo notaba. Esperó el suspiro cansado del adolescente antes de proseguir— Aquel era un pandillero con el cual tenías una deuda. Tras el empujón y viéndote solo, te exigió que le pagaras lo que Dios sabe le habrás pedido. Tú como siempre no pudiste callarte y le empezaste a gritar que se fuera a la mierda.

— ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso, imbécil? — Cerró los ojos desconfiado Alfred. El que supiera tantas cosas le ponía los pelos de punta.

—El rector me mandó a que te trajera de vuelta así que te seguí, intento de reo fugitivo.

**-x-**

Caminó por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad en busca de la zona periférica, donde seguramente estaría el mocoso. Los parques y plazas eran lugares muy obvios y no parecía que ese imbécil tenía alma de querer sentarse algún día en una plaza a escuchar los pájaros, así que lo descartó. Trotó con rapidez sobre la vereda esquivando a los transeúntes.

Saint John's estaba a unos veinte minutos en bus de los bares más cercanos, pero él se sabía un atajo. Dobló hacia la derecha y luego a dos cuadras más adelante hacia la izquierda. Un doble pálpito. De nuevo una corazonada como cuando lo encontró en la sala de música.

Dobló de nuevo a la derecha.

Las veredas comenzaban a enangostarse. Los edificios y casas comenzaban a ser más y más grises y desaliñadas. Los carteles de _night clubs_ aumentaban. A su izquierda había una cancha de tierra y tras ella un bar que rezaba" _The Dark Pirate_".

Los recuerdos le atacaron la cabeza. Recuerdos buenos y la mayoría malos. Recuerdos todos amargos y que no debían salir a la superficie de su conciencia.

Giró a la derecha y se metió por entre unos callejones hasta dar a otra calle llena de letreros luminosos aún cuando estaban de día. Buscó con la mirada a ese idiota y ahí lo vio, parado en la vereda frente a un pub. Estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con un chico alto, de musculatura monstruosa y un peinado particular que Arthur se preguntaba qué cosa tenía en la cabeza. Sus mechones disparatados iban hacia arriba, como si hubiera gastado kilos de gel en ese peinado. ¿Bajo qué moda se regía ese esperpento? Agudizó los ojos mientras veía escondido tras una muralla de ladrillo gastado, parado de forma natural, sin que nadie sospechase. Aunque claro en ese barrio de mala muerte no es como si a alguien le importase que él estuviese escondido disimuladamente. Notó a su sorpresa que el peinado no tenía ninguna sustancia. Mientras le gritaba al cuatro ojos, el pelo subía y bajaba con total soltura.

Vaya especímenes de hoy.

Detrás de él y sin ningún gesto específico estaba un chico quizá dos o tres centímetros más alto que el otro, quizá rozando los dos metros de altura con rostro aterrador. Los ojos gélidos como un demonio de invierno. A Arthur le dio un escalofrío. Tenía a piel pálida y con ojeras y el pelo tan rubio como todos los que estaban ahí metidos. Parecía casi un rasgo esencial como para estar en ese grupo. Momento. Había un albino.

Miró al hombre monstruoso. Calculó con detenimiento el tamaño de sus músculos y cuánta sería la fuerza de uno de sus puñetazos. Tras la chaqueta negra se reforzaban los bíceps demostrando que no era precisamente un contendiente fácil.

— ¡Dame mi dinero, hijo de puta!

— Vete a la mierda. —Respondió socarronamente Alfred, que tenía que mirar para arriba por unos diez centímetros. Arthur lo maldijo por ser tan idiota y no buscarse un contendiente más acorde a su tamaño, o por lo menos un enemigo y no cinco. Ahora sí que no importaba lo que sucediera, no lo salvaba. Oscuramente se llenó de satisfacción pensando que no tendría una tarea extra pues ese idiota estaría en el hospital un buen tiempo.

Pero luego la borró de su mente sin entender porqué.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Alterado se irguió y apretó los puños directo a atacar al chico con uniforme, lo tomó del cuello y lo tiró contra una muralla, empujando a dos mujeres de mala vida que estaban apoyadas y salieron chillando.

— Lo que escuchaste —Le empujó de una patada y le asestó un puñetazo en la nariz. Comenzaron a revolcarse en el piso como dos perros de peleas mientras los otros cuatro seguían de pie sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. Arthur se preguntó porqué no se metían o la detenían. Se extrañó cuando uno miraba nervioso de un lado a otro tras la espalda del chico aterrador. No parecía de este bajo mundo. Su rostro y sus gestos eran ajenos a los de este lugar. Parecía querer acercarse y detener la pelea pero sabiendo que no recibiría más que golpes de respuesta tironeaba la manga del chico demonio mientras señalaba a las dos bestias que seguían peleándose. De un momento a otro, el hombre demonio lo abrazó torpemente. ¡Lo abrazó! ¡Eso de ahí abrazaba al chico con cara de niño!

Arthur miraba aterrorizado al ver que el hombrón grande era gay y tenía pareja. No es que fuera homofóbico pero ver a ese tipo aterrador que parecía asesino sujetando y protegiendo de alguna forma a un ser vivo le causaba escalofríos.

A la derecha del chico estaba el albino con gesto de aburrimiento y tras él, un muchacho rubio que miraba con frialdad la pelea a sus pies. Sus ojos violáceos llamaban la atención, totalmente apagados y sin vida.

Cuando vio la sangre llenando el cemento Arthur decidió interrumpir antes de que esto se fuera de las manos. Al diablo con no interrumpir, esto se volvería dentro de poco un asesinato.

Corrió y apartó con puño de hierro a los dos que buscaban matarse a golpes. Lo zarandeaban de un lado a otro buscando soltarse. Al ver que le era casi imposible gritó a uno.

— ¡Eh tú!— Llamó al chico albino que alzó una ceja. Empujó al de pelo raro contra él — ¡Sujétalo ahora!

Arthur se veía bajo o más débil que las bestias que sujetaba pero era sorprendentemente fuerte. Empujó al otro de más de ochenta kilos como si no pesara más que cincuenta. El rubio de al fondo alzó un ceja sin decir nada. El albino a duras penas sostuvo a esa máquina para matar. El de rostro aterrador lo tuvo que ayudar y casi se pelean entre ellos.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — Soltó Alfred frente a todo saludo mientras seguía luchando por liberarse del agarre del británico— ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!

Arthur lo sujetó con odio y lo tiró contra la muralla

— Un segundo— Soltó con cansancio, no dejando al otro moverse hacia delante. Acercó su rostro al contrario— ¡Un segundo y tengo que venir a salvarte!

— ¡Nadie te pidió ayuda! — Los ojos azules brillaban en fieros. Sudaba y la sangre corría por una de sus cejas. Arthur lo miró un segundó enojado y volteó a ver al grupo delante de él que lo miraba desconfiado.

— Hey tú, el del pelo raro— Se dirigió al rubio que seguía tratando de soltarse. — ¿Cuánto te debe?

— Y a ti que te importa— Soltó Alfred dentro de abrazo forzado. Arthur lo siguió ignorando, esperando la respuesta de aquel toro que estaba a unos metros delante de él.

— Cincuenta y cinco dólares —Escupió el otro con rasposa voz. Como pudo sacó de su bolsillo un billete de cincuenta y otro de diez. Los tiró al piso, frente al quinteto.

— Cincuenta y cinco de la deuda y cinco de regalo. Listo— Se dio media vuelta y tironeó a Alfred enojado. — Vamos.

Lo demás pasó rápido. En menos de un segundo sueltan al de pelo excéntrico y sin dejarle reaccionar, Arthur es tumbado de un golpe en las costillas. Luego recibe otro puñetazo en la boca, abriéndole la herida apenas cerrada y una patada más en las costillas que crujieron. El hombrón lo comienza a atacar sin darle tiempo a moverse hasta que alguien lo saca de encima, Alfred. Alfred, lo había golpeado por la espalda, tirándole lejos de un puñetazo.

Arthur se sentó secándose con rapidez la sangre que corría por el mentón. Miró asustado como el chico de ojos apagados señala al demonio y luego a ellos, el otro asiente y se tira contra los dos que de nuevo están matándose.

Mierda. De nuevo metido en problemas.

La imagen de Julio Cesar cruzó su mente por un instante y luego se dirigió a oscuros recuerdos.

Miró a Alfred.

Rompería la promesa para cumplir la orden que le dieron. Irónico. Peor aún, por alguien que ni siquiera conocía o se llevaba bien.

_De nuevo metiéndose a este viejo mundo aun cuando había logrado escapar y cumplir una vida medianamente normal._

Aunque tampoco podía dejar a Alfred solo, esperando a que esos monstruos lo mataran. Algo le decía que no lo podía dejar solo. No entendía qué. Quizá era una misericordia divina que se posó sobre él, infundiéndole aquel sentimiento tan santo. O tal vez, no quiere ser partícipe de un homicidio.

Sonrió con amargura y se abalanzó contra las costillas del hombre aterrador, en un tacleo perfecto.

_Bienvenido bajo mundo. _

Sonrío con pesar.

Antes de que el hombre grande reaccionara le dio un puñetazo en el mentón, mareándolo. Dio dos puñetazos más, aprovechando los segundos que se le eran regalados y dejó inconsciente al hombre que ni se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Que viejos y malditos recuerdos cuando peleaba con gente más grande que él.

Cuando le ganó al holandés a los quince años.

Al final de la pelea, riendo con la boca llena de sangre pisoteando el cuerpo del vencido.

_Un recuerdo que prefería de más olvidar._

Miró con cansancio a los dos Doberman que seguían atacándose. Antes de reaccionar siquiera, una voz lo interrumpió.

—Soren, detente— Grave y monótona. Sin ninguna emoción mezclada en aquel conjunto de palabras. Giró a ver quien lo salvó de tener que separarlos de nuevo. Era el rubio del fondo.

El otro como un perro que obedece a su amo, se detuvo y dejo de masacrar el cuerpo del americano, que estaba exhausto y lleno de golpes y sangre al igual que él. Se levantó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al más bajo que respiraba a bocanadas irregulares y viendo que el otro no se abalanzaba se acercó al rubio que lo llamó sin mirar atrás.

Arthur aprovechó y se dirigió hasta donde Alfred. Lo ayuda a levantarse mirando con desconfianza cualquier movimiento brusco.

— Tu nombre— Tras tener a su lado a la bestia, el chico sin expresión se dirigió a él. Mientras ayudaba a levantar al apestoso y desgraciado chico que conoció hoy día, respondió con seriedad.

— Arthur. El tuyo— Mirándose fijo. Como jefe que habla con otro jefe. El tipo misterioso contestó.

— Alexander.

Alexander. Alexander y Soren. Ya con esos nombres averiguaría quienes eran este grupito. Se dio media vuelta sin despedirse y se fue, sujetando la espalda de Alfred que cojeaba un poco.

Siguieron caminando. Apoyados el uno en el otro. La gente los esquivaba al caminar como si fueran dos leprosos. Sin percatarse los dos sonrieron de medio al notar el rechazo, aunque ninguno fue consciente de que el contrario hizo lo mismo.

Arthur los llevó hasta un local de comida rápida. Mientras se preguntaba como un McDonalds® podía seguir de pie en este barrio, tiró a Alfred a una silla sin mucho amor y tras pedir dos bebidas, se fue al baño.

— ¿A dónde vas? — El de ojos azules lo miró con cierta curiosidad mientras tomaba de su Coca-Cola® y frente a cualquier otra pregunta le cortó.

— Sólo quédate aquí— Fue hasta el baño, horrorosamente sucio pero con lo que le importaba al chico: Papel higiénico. Sacó largos trozos del dispensador y tras enrollarlos, mojó unos pocos en el lavamanos. Con uno de ellos se limpió la sangre seca de su cara y brazos y con un trozo sin mojar se secó. Con los papeles sin usar salió y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el niño idiota comiendo un combo. Se fastidió— Tienes dinero para esto y no para pagar una deuda.

Recibió de respuesta el dedo del medio. Suspiró y se sentó robándole una papa frita.

— ¡Hey! Cómprate tus papas fritas— Rezongó el chico.

— Te compré una bebida, merezco robarte— Y para sacarle de quicio le robó otra masticándola lentamente. El mocoso lo miró con odio mientras seguía comiendo, cuidando de no ser víctima de un robo hormiga nuevamente.

Tras comer, le pasó los paños y aunque el norteamericano obeso rechazó el papel mojado, Arthur se los aventó encima y lo limpió con brusquedad.

— ¡No eres mi padre! ¡Suéltame! — Se removió esquivándolo. Arthur le sujetó del hombro con fuerza.

— ¡Deja de quejarte y quédate tranquilo! — Seguía sobre él tratando de limpiarle la cara y un poco de la camisa. No podía estar por las calles así.

— ¡Qué me sueltes! — Gritó abochornado. No acostumbraba a sentir alguien tan próximo a él y menos en son de ayudarle.

Alfred no lo comprendía ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en darle de su ayuda?

**-x-**

Estando de descanso, en el patio del instituto con uno de los chicos de su curso llamado Feliciano. Un chico algo excéntrico pero de gran corazón y Elizabeta, una muchacha de una personalidad escalofriantemente fuerte. Le habían acompañado desde el primer día luego de que entró al salón con ese empujón brutal de su hermano.

Eran gente simpática. Matthew se sintió a gusto junto a ellos. Mientras bebía una soda pensó que tal vez podría convivir con tranquilidad y por fin podría llegar a tener amigos.

El viento soplaba algo frío pero el sol era cálido. Sentados en el pasto recién cortado aprovechaban de los últimos días de verano. Elizabeta hablaba sobre un chico que no recordaba su nombre con otro también de nombre extraño que según sus suposiciones, tramaban algo homosexualmente interesante.

Feliciano se largó a reír antes las ideas de su amiga y Matthew sonrió.

Las risas le relajaban, hace tiempo que no escuchaba tantas carcajadas de felicidad, sin ningún atisbo de dolor o risas forzadas. Alfred estaría feliz si lo supiese.

— ¡Idiota! — Las tres cabezas voltearon a ver de dónde provino el grito. Era un muchacho igual al italiano, pero de pelo más oscuro y los ojos de color oliva a diferencia de los ojos color miel de Feliciano. Traía un curioso delantal de cocina y un paquete sobre sus manos. Un rulo se movía agitado mientras él corría.

El mismo rulo que tenía Feliciano.

Matthew abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Se te olvidó tu almuerzo, tarado! — Tras darle el recipiente le largó una colleja que dejó al otro sollozando. Puso las manos en jarra y lo señaló acusador— Ésta es la última vez que te hago el favor. Tuve que dejar el negocio con Marco.

Matthew, a un lado del chico regañado escuchaba cada vez más extrañado la conversación. ¿Negocio?

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Hermano no lo vuelvo a hacer pero por favor no te enojes conmigo! — Sujetado como un koala de sus piernas el de pelo cobrizo lloriqueaba como un niño pequeño. El otro lo miró molesto y trató de soltarse.

― Suéltame, cargante. Debo volver ahora— Feliciano se soltó y lo dejó ir.

— Sí, disculpa — No se dio por aludido y siguió trotando de media vuelta hasta que desapareció doblando la esquina.

Los tres quedaron un momento en silencio.

— ¿Tenías un gemelo? ¡Por qué no nos dijiste! — Elizabeta le dio un remezón y el chico se rio levemente.

— Pues porque no me lo preguntaron— _Feliciano era la simpleza misma. No tenía una mente compleja y hasta era algo torpe…_

— ¿Por qué no está en el instituto? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! — Como una cotilla la chica morena se acercó más. Feliciano le respondió con una sonrisa serena.

— Porque Lovino tiene que ser fuerte por los dos—…_Pero escondía dentro un profundo pesar y hacía a veces sentir que aquella torpeza característica era solo una pequeña máscara de su personalidad completa._

El americano lo miró asombrado.

"— _¡Porque tengo que ser fuerte por mí y por mi hermano! ¡Por eso hago lo que hago!"_

"— _Oh cállate, anciana miserable. Tú no has hecho nada para ayudar a Matthew. No me mientas. Eres débil, no aprendiste nunca a ser fuerte._

"— _¿Rebelde? Si rebelde te refieres a lo que soy por todo lo que he hecho por Matt pues tómame como un rebelde, la oveja negra y si quieres desherédame, me importa una mierda. Estoy bien como soy."_

Su hermano…

Miró el cielo pálido. Todos los cambios y todos los golpes y caídas. Su hermano no era feliz como era pero…

La imagen de Arthur con la bolsa de hielo sobre el rostro de Alfred se le vino a la mente.

…Quizá hubiera cierta persona que podría cambiarlo. Díganle que era una esperanza, una locura o una corazonada. Pero sentía que el tutor de su hermano iba a ser una persona de vital importancia dentro de su vida. De la de él y la suya.

**-x-**

Lovino seguía corriendo hacia su Vespa. Maldijo al ver la hora en su reloj. Estúpido Feliciano que se le ocurría no traer su almuerzo y tampoco está en un lugar cerca de la entrada, haciéndolo pasar las de Caín para hallarlo. Hijo de puta.

Claro, con respeto a mamá.

Un empujón.

— ¡Lo lamento! — Su trasero le dolía, cayó de golpe al piso al chocar con un mastodonte sin cerebro. ¡Claro que debía lamentarlo! Abrió los ojos tras sobarse su pobre trasero y observó dos ojos brillantes que lo miraban expectantes. No pudo ver bien la cara porque estaba a contraluz pero luego de levantarse, sin la ayuda de ese imbécil, claro, pudo verlo mejor. Un típico tonto— Soy Anto…

— Si, si lo que sea. Muévete estoy apurado, torpe— Sin mirarlo dos veces siguió de largo, dejar a Marco a cargo era peligroso. Más aún si se las daba de cocinar. Abrió los ojos asustado y comenzó a correr. ¡Anciano de mierda, que no tocara la cocina!

Tan apurado estaba que no notó como los ojos verdes seguía mirando su espalda fijamente.

—…nio. Hola, soy Antonio— Susurró.


	5. La fuerza de Lovino

**Autora: **Ahora me gustó como quedó Lovino. No sé ustedes, pero este aire de hermano maduro y serio le queda. La casa de ellos ha sufrido modificaciones, ya no es esa jungla desagradable y sin sentido. Alfred y Arthur están tan lindos y monos como un perro con rabia. Ya lo saben, chicas.

Amen a Pandasick.

**Advertencia**:

**-x-**

**Capítulo 5: " La fuerza de Lovino"**

**-x-**

"TRIINGG…"

De un golpe brutal, apagó el reloj. Con un bostezo se retorció en la cama y se levantó caminando a tropezones por el suelo de madera apenas cubierto por una alfombrita.

Maldijo el día. Maldijo el puto despertador. Ahí estaba él, brillando por la luz de los faroles que se traslucían por la destartalada cortina.

Algún día, sería millonario y podría despertarse a la hora que quisiese, ahí se las cobraría y lo botaría a la basura.

Bajó las viejas escaleras de madera, fijando sus ojos en un punto por sobre la alfombra persa que alguna vez sus padres compraron.

Encendió el calefón. Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y encendió el hervidor de agua para los cafés.

De vuelta a subir por la casa e ir al baño a ducharse. Más de una vez tropezó con los escalones a causa del sueño.

Entró a una puerta que decía en bonitas letras azules "Baño" claro, como si él fuera idiota y no conociera donde estaba el baño de su propia casa. No rompía el cartel porque no le tenía confianza a Feliciano, quizá él sí se perdiera.

Abrió el grifo de la tina y se desvistió mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara. Cuando ya su imagen desnuda se difuminó en el espejo por la estela de vapor decidió meterse a la ducha.

Caliente. Caliente, muy caliente. En el punto a qué él le gustaba. El agua recorría su cuello cruzando su espalda bajando por las curvas de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies. Se enjabonó y se enjuagó con rapidez. Cerró el grifo y se secó dentro de la tina.

En su dormitorio, se vistió con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca. Se peinó con cuidado de no tocar el desquiciado rulo del mal que tenía de nacimiento y que escondía un oscuro secreto. Listo. Todo un hombre, como padre gustaba verlo.

Eran las seis y media, pero tenía que hacer las cosas pronto para llegar al restaurante a comenzar con los desayunos. Antes de eso, debía levantar a Feliciano, lo que resultaba a veces un acto insoportable. Un sentimiento de frustración lo llenaba por completo. Deseaba que ese idiota comenzase a tomar las riendas de su propia vida para aliviarle le suya. El problema era que Feliciano apenas y era capaz de sobrevivir solo, todo culpa de sus padres que lo mimaron demasiado.

El problema fue, que lo dejaron a la deriva luego de que se fueran. Y Lovino tuvo que hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad extra.

Caminando por el pasillo de madera llegó al cuarto del idiota. Antes de abrirla tomó un sartén y un palo que estaban colgados casi como pareciendo adorno de armas en los castillos antiguos. Sujetó sus armas y abrió la puerta.

Babeando y roncando, Feliciano dormía profundamente, sin hacerle caso el despertador que seguía sonando en su dormitorio. Con un golpe del palo, apagó al instante el reloj. Levantó en cámara lenta y de una forma casi teatral su sartén de bronce y el palo recogido de la calle.

Uno…

Dos…

— ¡A despertar! — Tres. La orquesta más agradable habida y por haber ocurrió en esos momentos. Con el sartén y el palo de empezó a golpear hasta dejarlo sordo y lograr que el imbécil abriera los ojos. Feliciano tiene el sueño pesado, pesadísimo. Sin embargo todo eso cambia cuando huele pasta recién hecha. Y él no va a preparar pasta a las seis y media de la mañana sólo por cumplirle el capricho.

— Ve~ Hermano, ya… ya estoy despierto—Retorciéndose, el italiano menor trataba de detener la musiquilla molesta que procedía todas las mañanas.

— ¡Cuando te vea de pie y corriendo a la ducha te creeré! — Y como un zombie, el pobre chico se levantó directo a la ducha de la casa.

Lovino se asintió satisfecho.

Dejó las cosas colgadas en su sitio y se fue abajo, a la cocina. El hervidor ya estaba apagado y el agua caliente. Colocó dos panes en el tostador y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Como hacía desde que quedaron solos. Sus ojos viajaron pensativos al café y en un acto mecánico se dispuso a fabricar los capuchinos. Él tenía que hacer de padre y madre en la casa porque Feliciano no era capaz de hacer algo sin romper el jarrón o tirar un cuadro.

Se asusta cuando escucha el grito espantado de Feliciano. Sube la escalera corriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Salta al abrir la puerta del baño mirando a todas partes. No había ningún peligro a la vsta.

— ¡Hermano el agua está muy caliente, me quemo! —El chico gemía con todo su cuerpo sonrosado por el calor.

— ¿Y para eso me haces venir aquí? ¡Y yo preocupándome! —Lo regaña fastidiado— Pues te aguantas.

Y bajó ignorando las súplicas. Apaga el calefón con maldad y se ríe cuando escucha ahora el grito de su hermano al sentir el chorro de agua congelada en su espalda. A ver si con eso se despierta.

A los minutos baja Feliciano bañado y vestido, tímido como una ovejita.

— Ten, toma el capuchino y deja de alegar que morirás congelado— Le entrega un tazón de gatos que el otro acepta tiritando— ¡Y para de temblar, maldición!

Una mañana más o menos normal. Tomaron el desayuno en silencio y tras ordenarle a su hermano que se lavara los dientes, lo cual obedece mansamente, le entrega el recipiente plástico con el almuerzo y la colación que no es más que comida que sobró en el restaurante el día anterior.

—Y esta vez que no se te olvide— Le da un empujón hacia la _Vespa_ tras recibir las gracias eufóricas por la pizza de mozzarella. Se suben encima y Lovino enciende el motor de la pequeña motocicleta.

— ¡Hermano se me olvida el bolso! —Salta Feliciano preocupado.

— ¡Pues anda a buscarlo, demonios! — El chico va corriendo hasta la casa a buscarla. Lovino meneó la cabeza, resignado, no tenía solución. Cuando vuelve, enciende la moto de nuevo y se van en la _Vespa_ verde petróleo que papá siempre había dicho que pasaría a Lovino cuando fuese mayor de edad.

— ¡Nos vemos, hermanito! — Se despide Feliciano al momento de llegar al gigantesco instituto. Lovino lo mira molesto.

— ¿Hermanito? ¡Hermanito tus polainas, zalamero! ¡Ve a estudiar! — Y sin esperar respuesta se dirige a la calle llena de autos estacionados. No entiende porque todos siguen ahí si los mocosos no demoran más de treinta segundos en bajar e irse. Imbéciles ineptos que sólo sirven para obstaculizar el tránsito.

La luz del semáforo está en verde así que acelera sin preocupación alguna por entre los autos. El amanecer enciende las calles de forma agradable y hoy no hace frío. Se relaja al sentir el viento a su cara. Este viaje de ida al restaurante son los únicos minutos de paz que va a tener durante el largo transcurso del día.

O por lo menos eso esperaba, hasta que un tarado cruza por la calle llamando a gritos para que lo atropellen. Frena en seco casi saltando por encima de la moto enana. ¡Si la Vespa es pequeña, no puede dárselas de auto y no salir volando expelido! ¿Es que acaso quiere matarlo?

— ¡Cuidado, imbécil! ¿Es que acaso no vez que el semáforo está en verde? — El casi atropellado lo mira con cara de no haberse enterado de nada. Mira el semáforo y abre los ojos asombrados. Lovino se pregunta si el chico es tonto o se hace. De paso sigue de pie en medio de la calle.

Sí. Es tonto.

— ¡Tienes razón! Disculpa no lo vi — Sonríe tratando de disculparse. Lovino rueda los ojos. No se percata de que le otro lo queda mirando fijo.

—Como sea, muévete para atrás o adelante. Tengo que pasar—Vuelve a acelerar pero el otro chico se coloca delante de él, haciéndolo de nuevo, frenar en seco. Lovino se enrabieta— ¿Qué acaso no tienes cerebro, que quieres que te mate? ¡Sale del camino, que debo ir a trabajar!

— ¡A ti te conozco! ¡Eres el chico que tropezó conmigo ayer! —Salta emocionado como si hubiera descubierto la cosa más asombrosa del mundo. El italiano lo mira con la mandíbula desencajada y corrobora algo.

El chico no es tonto, es idiota. No, es EL idiota. Estaba seguro de que abre un diccionario y sale la foto de él con una tortuga encima. Afila los ojos oliva.

— Tú tienes problemas mentales— Acelera con lentitud y lo rodea para seguir de largo— No puedes preocuparte de esas cosas en medio de la vía pública.

— ¡Hey, cómo te llamas! — Pronuncia todavía sonriendo, salvándose de milagro de ser atropellado por un auto. Lovino no le contesta, no le responderá a un cerebro de pepino como él.

No tiene tiempo para detenerse por nimiedades.

Tiene que ir al restaurante, tiene que hacer de mamá y papá.

No puede detenerse a charlar como un adolescente normal con otro adolescente. Él ya no puede ser adolescente, debe sacar adelante a Feliciano. Porque están solos y no se tienen más que el uno al otro.

No tienen a nadie porque nadie les tendió la mano luego del accidente así que Lovino tuvo que aprender a cocinar, ser dueña de casa y lo más importante: sacrificarse por completo y dejar de lado sus estudios y ponerse a trabajar.

Porque las cosas no nacían de los árboles, había que comprarlas y nadie de sus parientes los iba a sostener. ¿Quién querría sostener a un chico torpe y otro de un carácter de mierda?

El pelo castaño de Lovino se balancea por el roce del viento cuando comienza a agarrar velocidad.

Por lo menos tenía la satisfacción que esos hijos de puta no recibirían ningún favor de él en sus vidas.

**-x-**

Llegó al restaurante y Marco, un anciano gordo y de rostro bonachón, lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

— Has demorado, muchacho— Lovino puso las manos en jarra luego de estacionar la moto.

— Di, ha demorado, jefe. Mínimo de respeto, viejo gordo— Marco asintió entre carcajadas. Lovino tenía toda la razón.

— Ha demorado, señor Vargas.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Lovino era el dueño del restaurante de sus padres luego de que estos fallecieran a causa de un accidente automovilístico.

**-x-**

Los días de joda y saltarse clases de Alfred han acabado. Mira con aburrimiento el lápiz frente a él. Los moretones son menos visibles en su rostro pero todavía en el abdomen yacen unas marcas dolorosas que marcan lados completos de su piel. Por lo menos tuvo mayor suerte que el británico y no tiene ninguna costilla fracturada. Sonríe divertido. Le pasó por cotilla y meterse a lugares donde no le convienen.

Aunque de cualquier modo le causó escalofríos la pelea que tuvo con el mastodonte amigo del hijo de puta de Soren. Se veía debilucho. Parecía más un nerd que deportista. ¿Acaso hará karate? Luego lo pensó mejor y se divirtió sospechando que quizá por ser un amargado nerd de cuarta con complejo de ser superior, los imbéciles le golpeaban y tuvo que aprender a defenderse.

Comenzó a escribir un ejercicio de cálculo que no entendía ni mierda. No iba a preguntar para que le explicasen, no iba con él. Se conseguiría simplemente las respuestas para la prueba con el pendejo sabelotodo que se sentaba adelante, al lado del profesor. No, no salía. No entendía que era esa "x" y qué tenía que ver con la "y" y ese 144 de por allá.

¿A quién le interesaba sacar ecuaciones con respecto a ese gráfico de mierda? ¡Esto no le iba a servir de nada en la vida!

Miró por la ventana. Hacía un día esplendoroso y él aquí intentando hacer un ejercicio asqueroso. Suspiró molesto. Extrañaba los días en que se escapaba de clases y podía irse a los videojuegos o simplemente dormir en cualquier plaza. Pero ahora, luego de llegar a este recinto que parecía cárcel. No podía moverse más de dos centímetros y el rector, un gordo pervertido y con una barba de tres días, ya lo sabía. Los días en que el Cejas no viene a causa del reposo obligado por la fractura, en vez de disfrutar de ser libre y tranquilo, había sido obligado a pasar los entretiempos de clases dentro de la sala o con un profesor mirándolo de cerca en el patio.

_"Más te vale el castigo por escaparte de clases, Jones. A ver si de nuevo te atreves a encasquetártelas."_

Que mierda de vida.

Luego de un largo rato se acabó la clase.

Por lo menos Matt había conseguido compañía en el instituto, se lo había comentado luego de clases porque ya en clases intentaba que parecieran lo menos cercanos posibles. Estaba aliviado. Al menos algo bueno resultaba.

¿Y él?

Él simplemente no necesitaba a nadie. Nadie se le acercaba y él no se acercaba a nadie. No necesitaba babosos que lo ocuparan como escudo ni meterse en mayores problemas uniéndose al grupo de los matones que no resultaron ser más que un trío desquiciante de depravados.

Mientras todos se iban por la puerta pensando en descansar, él en cambio se resignaba con odio a seguir siendo un preso estudiantil para toda la vida dentro de esta mierda de colegio. O por lo menos, eso se suponía.

Sus pies se detuvieron de improviso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cejas? — El imbécil británico estaba en la puerta sin ninguna expresión. Las vendas acomodadas en su cuerpo se notaban por la camisa traslúcida y el rostro ya no tenía más marcas que un moretón pequeño en la mejilla y la costra de la boca.

— ¿Cejas? ¿Quién te crees tú para llamarme "Cejas", aborto de orangután? — Señaló irritado. Alfred se alteró ¿Quién se creía aquel ser con cejas amorfas llamarlo orangután? Antes de ponerse a pelear, el rubio aclaró mirando a otro lado incómodo— No soportaba estar más en casa, simple.

— ¿Acaso no podías aguantar más a volver a estudiar, baboso de mierda? Yo estaría feliz de estar en mi cama sin tener que venir a esta mierda — Se mofó el americano. Arthur se rió y negó con la cabeza. Nadie en su sano juicio extrañaría estudiar ocho horas consecutivas. Alfred al ver la negativa, su mente formuló otra sospecha. Con un gesto soberbio se plantó en la cornisa de la puerta. Todos los demás los miraban de reojo. ¿El chico nuevo, el matón, con Arthur Kirkland, el presidente estudiantil, hablando? — O acaso será que me extrañabas y no puedes vivir sin mí. Por eso no importó arrastrarte si era necesario para venir a verme.

No notó cuando un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al decir eso. Arthur lo quedó mirando descolocado unos segundos y luego se largó a proliferar unas ácidas carcajadas. Alfred alzó una ceja, algo molesto. ¿Se burlaba de él?

— Claro Jones, obviamente te iba a extrañar. Justo era por ti, como no ocurrírseme antes. — Se dio media vuelta, dejando al americano avergonzado. Hijo de puta, se burlaba de él. Dio unos pasos y volteó a verlo sin rastro de risa en la cara— ¿Qué haces que no te mueves? Vamos, imbécil. Recuerda que tengo que estar contigo.

La idea no le hizo mucha gracia pero era eso o estar supervisado por los profesores. Se levantó y acomodó su chaqueta de cuero.

Ya qué.

Se encaminaron a la sala de música. Que por casualidad era la próxima sala de Alfred.

— No me vengas a dejar creyéndote guardaespaldas, pendejo—Soltó con los brazos cruzados. Arthur alzó una ceja y le respondió con la acidez de siempre.

— No vengo a dejarte a tu clase, vengo a esta sala por el piano y donde hay un balcón con vista decente— Abrió la puerta y una oleada de viento tibio los atacó. El sol daba de lleno en aquel cuarto lleno de instrumentos. Alfred se acercó a una mesa y la arrastró hasta la ventana abierta del balcón— Cuidado con suicidarte, Jones. Si te tiras no te podré salvar el trasero y te dejaré morir aplastado.

Las carcajadas rasposas del americano resonaron en la sala pintada con notas musicales.

— ¿Quién va a querer ser salvado por ti? No puedes contra ni una mosca— Ahora tocó a su interlocutor reírse.

— ¿Ah sí? Cree lo que quieras, veremos quién salva a quién la próxima vez.

Se acercó al taburete del piano y abrió la tapa que lo encerraba.

— ¡Yo te salvé a ti cuando el idiota de Soren te atacó por atrás! — Saltó soberbio sobre la mesa de madera. Arthur lo ignoró y empezó a tocar una melodía— ¿Quién te crees, Mozart?

— _Link it to the World_… _Link it to yourself_... —Comenzó a cantar con los ojos fijos en las teclas del piano. Alfred se sorprendió de que el británico cantara. Más aún de que cantara malditamente bien. Se sorprendió cuando logró un falsete. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio podría lograr un puto falsete!

La música se le hacía conocida. ¿Pero de quién era esa canción?

— ¿De quién es?

— _New born, Muse_— Comentó para seguir cantando. Volteó a verlo con las manos aún moviéndose en las teclas— ¿Conoces la banda?

— Escucho de todo— Se alzó de hombros.

— _'Cause you've seen… seen… Too much_…— Prosiguió de nuevo. La letra le producía un malestar en el pecho a Alfred. Se le hacía conocida, le recordaba algo…— _Too young… young… Soulless is everywhere…_

Le recordaba su miserable existencia.

— Detente— Pronunció con seriedad. Arthur frunció el ceño pero se detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

— No quiero volver a escuchar esa canción— Arthur lo miró extrañado pero luego se alzó de hombros. Bajó la tapa y se apoyó indiferente con una mano sobre su mandíbula.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en clases? — Ahora Alfred quedó en una pieza.

— ¿Qué? — Pronunció extrañado.

— Que cómo te ha ido en clases, idiota. —Sonrió con diversión al ver la confusión en el rostro pálido del chico con lentes— Recuerda que soy tu tutor.

Alfred lo quedó mirando fijamente. Quizá pero sólo quizá, ese imbécil no era tan apestosamente odioso como él creía.

Volteó a ver el patio bajo sus pies. Arthur esperaba la respuesta.

¿Por qué esperar respuesta? ¿Por qué preguntarle? ¿Por qué hacerle sentir que se preocupaba por él? Los ojos de Arthur seguían fijos, verdes e impacientes.

— Niño, no tengo todo el día.

Alfred sonrió con prepotencia. Tal vez, pero solo tal vez, podría tener alguien con quien tener una buena relación.


	6. Héroe oscuro

**Autora**: Me encanta y me recontra encanta el drama. Hoy el capítulo estará algo serio pero para todas las chicas que me hacen vodoo para que los una pronto, hoy tendrás una pequeña ración. Pequeña pero consistente. No todo en la vida son risas pero tampoco es llanto. El capítulo será un poco más largo de lo usual. A todos los reviews anónimos. Oh demonios, que adorables, chicas. Respondo la mayoría de los reviews pero como ustedes son anónimos no lo he podido. Luego de un tiempo me he decidido a escribirlos en el aviso de la autora:

_Ninn: Sii todos dan lástima. Sus vidas son dolorosas. Odio cuando ponen a Lovino de débil. Quise plasmarlo fuerte, aún cuando sea por un hecho fatal. El amor de hermanos es fuerte. Arthur vive cosas que te matarán de la impresión en su casa. Te spoleo algo? Scott no se la hace muy fácil pero en ningún sentido como crees. Lol, entonces tendré que actualizar más a menudo. Me agrada que te guste y quieras seguir leyéndolo. Me cuesta actualizar pero voy lento y seguro. Que actualicen lento significa que se esmeran en sus trabajos. O por lo menos mi caso es así. Reviso lo más que puedo mis textos._

_HimekoO3: Qué bien que te haya gustado mi fic y mi forma de redactar, es halagante. Cuidar... cuidar... Arthur es casi un niñero. Matt tenía que ser feliz, no crees? Elizabeta no tiene solución, será yaoista aquí y en la quebrada del ají como bien dice Lovino. Pobre Lovi-Love, lo hace solo por su tonto fratello que más de un quebradero de cabezas le dará más adelante._

_Muerte a Lari-Sempai: Que agradable que te guste mi historia, me alegra. Un Alfred agresivo saltando como un doberman a todo lo que se le acerque es algo distinto a lo que se lee, pero eso no quita lo interesante. No es un héroe convencional. Continuaré mi historia, no te preocupes. Problemas? Yo no me aproblemo por nada, chica! Aprendí a tomarme las cosas con humor. Vivir dolida por los comentarios groseros no sirve en la vida. Me parezco un poco al Arthur de esta historia. Saludos, chica._

_Lari-Sempai: Qué sucede con que sea chilena? Estoy orgullosa de ser de este país muy hijo de puta que siempre tiene catástrofes. Aborto de orangután? Una de las cuantas ofensas que tendrá Arthur para contra Alfred. Con que parecía emo cortándome las venas para llamar la atención? Ven a dar la cara y sentir que haces el ridículo! Golpearme? Yo te hubiera golpeado a tí, idiota! Primera paraguaya tan loca que me toca en la vida. Te molesta que se familiaricen tan lento? Pero cómo se van a familiarizar de un día a otro! En ningún mundo las cosas son tan rápidas! Así que pégate unos capitulos a la silla a esperar porque luego se pondrá emocionante, pobre que intentes amputarme alguna parte de mi cuerpo que te las corto a tí. Años? Soy una hermosa flor de disciseís años así que, tú eres una mocosilla jeje. Como un Arthur tsundere y un Alfred bueno ahora? ALFRED NO ES BUENO AHORA! Cómo lo hago sin perder el hilo de la historia? Contactarme contigo para que me eches puteadas? Hnm... mi vena masoquista no está muy bien desarrollada, consideraré el agregarte a msn, ahí por lo menos no criticarás fotos ni mis estados a cada momento. Mi nombre? Para qué demonios quieres mi nombre? Para hacerme vodoo o tirarme alguna maldición? Sólo te diré que mi nombre tiene que ver con el santo de los enamorados. Maleducada tu abuela, nunca lo preguntaste. Xd si, si vi ese video pero no puedo hacer las cosas tan así en esta historia, quizá en otra. Vete al carajo tú, Idiota? Respétame que soy la autora, mocosa!_

**Disclaimer**: Himaruya entertaiment. (Escribe en tu testamento que me pertenece Hetalia, maldito)

**Advertencias**: Malas palabras, cosa poca. FRANCIA.

* * *

De nuevo el mismo sueño.

Cogiéndose a sí mismo, tratando de salir a la luz. Es empujado por unas manos a ese lago imperturbable de sus pesadillas. GRITA. Grita dentro de este otro mundo pues sabe lo que le va a tocar. La misma tortura. Cae sin poder hacer nada, no patalea, no llora, no hace nada. Se resigna a que no se salvará.

Las manos lo congelan y lo tiran al fondo hacia un mundo al cual nunca llega pero siempre está a centímetros. De nuevo tiene miedo. Miedo porque no quiere hundirse y grita haciendo que el aire de sus pulmone escape en burbujas.

Sus padres siguen mirándolo desde la superficie. Matthew lo mira con dolor. Levanta una mano hacia ellos.

GRITA AYUDA.

Pero ellos no le van a salvar.

No respira, se ahoga, se retuerce y se angustia. Ayuda. Ellos no le van a salvar. No van a salvar a nadie. Las manos oscuras se aferran a su cuello, incrustando sus sucias garras en él. Su madre se larga a reír. Disfruta de su dolor.

"No puedes contra nosotros"

Patalea dentro del agua. Quiere soltarse y escapar. Subir a la superficie.

"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte"

El chillido dentro de su oído lo aterra, los monstruos se meten en su cabeza. Descubriendo cada uno de sus secretos y burlándose.

Está perdiendo la conciencia, se marea. No hay más burbujas de aire. Su pelo azulado por el agua tenebrosa se desliza en corrientes, arrastrando la estela de su esencia. No puede. No puede contra ellos. Se debe hundir.

Matthew reniega con la cabeza, mirándole con reprobación.

Y Alfred sonríe con frustración. Cierra los ojos. Quiere llorar. Que alguien lo salve.

Los chillidos se hacían más fuertes y las bestias se transformaban en cuchillos y sangre. Rojo. Todo se tine de sangre carmesí. El agua se vuelve violeta.

Ayuda.

Lo matan. Lo están matando. No hay nadie que lo salve.

Matthew lo mira con reprobación. Lo mira con rechazo. Lo mira. Lo mira y lo sigue mirando. Le da la espalda. Sigue con su mano alzada tratando de lograr un imposible y que esa mano se aferre a la superficie.

Ayuda.

Su familia desaparece y dos flashes verdes son lo último que ve. La mano blanca tirándole de súbito, recorriendo todos los kilómetros de profundidad en segundos.

Respira aire con desesperación.

Sale del agua y con eso también del sueño.

Se levanta sobresaltado. El sudor lo sigue empapando. Su cuerpo se returce incómodo a las imágenes que acechan recordando la tortura de hace unos segundos. A los lados no ve nada. No hay oscuridad más que la misma de la noche. No hay manos negras tomándolo. No hay sangre. No hay nada. Sólo él mismo en su habitación. Suspira y se apoya en el respaldo de la cama. No soporta más. No soporta la misma pesadilla de todos los días. No puede con ella.

Matthew está en la pieza contigua durmiendo como si nada. Sus pequeños ronquidos lo delatan. Porque para él no es nada. No sabe de las pesadillas. No entiende su miedo. Su dolor. Su simple agonía. Por un segundo quiere fumarse un cigarrillo. Mira a la ventana del balcón.

Quiere descansar un mísero segundo.

Una imagen de Arthur aparece en su mente.

Se enoja. _¿_Por qué lo recuerda precisamente ahora? Él muy hijo de puta debe estar feliz durmiendo a pata suelta en su casa feliz sin problemas mientras él, pobre imbecil, está agonizando tras una sesión de agonía y más encima acordándose de él.

Su mente le odia.

-x0x-

-...Tal que esta glándula secreta la hormona del crecimiento. Las somatrotopina. Por eso las paredes laterales de la adenohipófisis se llaman somatropas- Con lentitud, como si le hablara a un tonto. Y en esos momentos, Alfred se siente totalmente identificado con esa descripción. Tras una semana completa de escribir mierdas en chino, Arthur le obligó a aceptar a que le explicara. Se siente estúpido. Como un enfermo mental. Porque todas las frases y palabras le suenan como una perorata en musulmán. Al faltar a clases el año anterior, los vacíos se vieron notados este año. Arthur lo regaña aludiendo que es un irresponsable, que es un estúpido y que es un vago. Alfred siente que está hablando con su madre. Todo cambia cuando Arthur suspira y le dice que a las cuatro después de clases en la biblioteca.

Y así durante los próximos tres días trata de poner al tanto cuanto soporta el cerebro de Alfred. Biología y Cálculo son los de peor base. Y en ellos se centra más. Con rápida lentitud intenta enseñarle. Le cuesta.

Con un suspiro maldice el año pasado. Puto Alfred del pasado, se daría mil patadas en el culo por idiota y obligar al del presente a recibir y procesar tanta información junta.

-Ya. Ya entendí eso- Murmura. Una hora y media continua de clases extra. Desearía que Arthur fuera su profesor y no esos viejos maricas. A él le entiende, a los otros no.

Este último tiempo ha logrado acostumbrarse a la presencia de Arthur. No se llevan de las mil maravillas y más de una vez están a punto de agarrarse a golpes. Pero algo le dice que debe estar con él. Siente que de alguna forma le entiende. No le ha hablado de nada sobre si mismo pero le entiende. Lo sabe de alguna forma. Su presencia no le molesta, puede sentarse con él en el patio o estar como un idiota mirándole explicar un teorema y no siente temor o rechazo alguno. No hay odio. No es como los demás. Sabe que si le hubieran colocado a otro tutor lo hubiera golpeado y hubiera sido expulsado, o tal vez se lo hubiera pasado por la raja y se dedicaría a hacerle la vida imposible.

Arthur era diferente.

La clase improvisada termina y con ella el acecho del sistema endocrino a su mente. Suspira y se levantan.

-Voy por un libro para tí. Jackson no te perdonará los vacíos así que vas a tener que estudiar el doble hasta que te pongas al tanto- Se levanta y se va hacia los estantes. Alza una ceja mientras lo mira irse con seguridad a uno.

-Eres una rata de biblioteca- Le dice sin importar que la bibliotecaria le haya hecho callar. Arthur vuelve con el gigantesco libro y lo golpea con él. Se queja gritándole una serie de palabrotas.

-Por lo menos no soy un estúpido con la cabeza totalmente vacía- La mujer en el mesón de nuevo los hace callar. La gente que también está dentro del recinto los observa molesto. Nadie puede leer con tanto ruido junto.

- No tengo la cabeza vacía, pedazo de imbécil.

-La grasa de tus hamburguesas no cuenta- Se rió con acidez, su mano apoyada en la cintura y con la otra señalándolo. Alfred salta con molestia.

-¡Arthur no jodas con mis hamburguesas!

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Lárguense los dos de aquí y no vuelvan a pisar esta biblioteca en sus vidas!- La cuarentona saltó indignada y los echó, irónicamente, a gritos.

Helos aquí fuera de la biblioteca. Miran con cierto odio la puerta que se cierra fuertemente a sus narices. Alfred se larga a reír y Arthur lo mira raro. No sabe que el americano ya encontró su próximo a la lista de vendetta. Va a hacer arte con su casa. En el departamento tiene spray escondido en su pieza.

Se va a joder, muy bien jodida.

- Bien, me voy. Te veo en clases.

-Arthur- El otro voltea mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Alfred mira a la calle, concentrándose por un segundo en un punto. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que desea salir con alguien. Es raro. Pero no le asusta ni le preocupa. Es más, su pecho se llena con la idea.

–Deja de hacerte el sabiondo y acompáñame un helado. ¿Un helado? ¿Alfred invitándolo a comer un helado? Por un segundo cree que es una broma de excéntrico gusto y espera que el gordo le diga "Es una broma, sueña con que te invitaré algo, idiota" No. Alfred no se ríe. Sólo mira a la calle. No es una broma.

Era él y un indefenso helado o ir a su casa y soportar al cuarteto de la muerte.

¿Un helado? ¿Por qué no?

Sonríe.

-Tú invitas, tú pagas- Alfred sonrió. Volteó y chocó sus hombros con el otro. Comenzaron a caminar. La heladería más cercana estaba a dos cuadras al este. El chico americano no se percató de la tensión que se acumulaba en el inglés cuando comenzaron a cruzar la avenida principal.

La frontera.

La división que nadie como él debería cruzar. Aunque haya dado la espalda a este mundo. No debería.

Un tormentoso recuerdo azotó su cabeza.

"Me exilio. Quédate con toda esta mierda, Francis" El grito desgarrador pidiendo ayuda se le vino a la mente. Las maldiciones. Las gracias en esa sonrisa felina con olor masculinamente dulzón. Las llamas del galpón. Las traiciones. El final. El final de toda esa mierda. Sigue de largo ignorando las carcajadas del líder. Adiós. Esto era un maldito adiós o eso esperaba. La noche oscura y silenciosa contrastando con el bullicio tormentoso que hay en la tierra. Los ojos cobalto mirándolo desdeñoso.

"Me sorprendes, hermanito tonto"

Se quedó de pie en medio de la calle, los ojos abiertos como platos.

El escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. No se da cuenta de nada a su alrededor. Ni siquiera del ruido de los neumáticos a ochenta kilómetros por hora, si no es porque Alfred lo tira, lo hubiera matado una camioneta.

- ¿Y así le alegas a mi hermano con que ande con más cuidado? ¡Casi te atropellan, idiota!- Ya en la vereda. Los dos respiran apresuradamente. Arthur por el recuerdo y Alfred por la salvación apresurada que tuvo que hacer. Arthur pestañea saliendo del mundo pasado. Ya no debe temer. No es parte de nada. Ahora puede vivir su vida normal. Con total normalidad.

Alfred lo mira extrañado- ¿Estás bien, viejo?

-Viejo tu madre, tengo diecisiete- Le propina un codazo. Alfred se molesta, él preguntando por su bienestar y el anciano respondiéndole con un golpe. Pues que se vaya a la mierda. Va a responderle pero Arthur le empuja con suavidad en la espalda hasta ir a la heladería que se ve a pocos metros. Su cara se ve algo angustiada por algo, las cejas se le fruncen y la cara está más pálida de lo normal. –Ven, vamos a comer el helado.

-Tienes razón- Cuando comienzan a caminar de nuevo, Alfred responde. Arthur no entiende- Mi maldita madre es una vieja, tienes razón.

Y Arthur no puede evitar reír limpiamente al comentario tan fuera de lugar. Alfred es un idiota y él es más imbécil por reírse de las idioteces que dice.

La heladería está a pocos metros y su techo plástico rojo les da la bienvenida con un " Welcome everybody". Caminan más rápido. Aunque es otoño, estos días son todavía lo suficientemente calurosos como para comer un helado. Entran por la puerta de vidrio y los saluda sin mirar un joven rubio.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Qué desean servirse?- Arthur se caga en todo lo cagable.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, Francis?- El aludido abre los ojos y lo mira sorprendido.

-¿Arthur?- La confusión cambia a una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Tú en la zona este? ¿Y con este muchacho?

Alfred alza una ceja y lo mira provocador. ¿Él qué? El tipo llamado Francis se deleitaba con la soberbia del chico americano_. Prepotente. Suculento. Violento. Masculino_. Son las palabras que se le viene a la mente al francés. Ya lo quisiera tener en su cama. Sería magnífico.

Arthur sigue a su lado, sin opacar ni brillar. Son de igual brillo. Sonríe con amor. No puede olvidar lo exótico de Arthur.

Los dos, soberbios, fríos, violentos. Los ojos azules del francés brillan. Son iguales, como dos reyes. Qué perfección. No.

La perfección misma sería ellos en un trío en una cama de reyes. Arthur notó el curso de pensamientos del francés por esa experiencia misma que dan los años. Frunció el ceño con molestia.

-De cualquier modo qué te importa, haz lo que debes y sírvenos- Francis sonríe a la respuesta hosca del británico. Siempre tan seco como las hojas ocre que hay en la calle.

Francis se ríe y va a busca la cuchara para los helados.

- ¿Qué quieren servirse? –Abre la puertecita de vidrio que da a los recipientes de metal con esa sonrisa maliciosa que sacaba de quicio a Alfred. Si lo pudiera comparar con algo, sería con el puto gato risón. Los dos sonríen de forma perturbadora, da lo mismo que Francis sea el tipo más popular y bello de la escuela, para él es sólo un hijo de puta molesto que se tira todo lo que se mueve. Arthur lo mira con una ceja alzada, la escena es rarísima. Incongruente. Pero el americano no puede entender que tendrá fuera de lugar.

-Tú en una heladería. ¿Qué tramas?- Aquí la bomba. Arthur se acomoda en el mesón y lo señala. Alfred sigue observando todo mientras está al lado del británico.

-Un pequeño trabajo para ganar dinero, cosa poca. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, amigo mío?- Responde sorprendido.

-Larga la verdad idiota- Arthur sabe que eso no es la verdad. Francis sonríe. -A la gente le gusta ir a comer un helado, mucha gente pasa por aquí –Toma dos conos de galleta del recipiente. Sus pestañas castañas y curvadas se mueven como abanico- ¡Es tan agradable poder de vez en cuando hasta charlar con los clientes! Pero díganme ustedes qué desean servirse.

Y ahí Arthur entiende todo y murmura un "Astuto bicho rastrero".

Francis lo ignora y se dirige con melosidad a Alfred quién lo está taladrando con la mirada. Azul gélido.

-Café helado- El rubio de pelo largo asiente con humildad y se dirige al sabor consiguiente. Luego va a ponerle crema y una cereza.

-La crema viene de regalo para ti- Le guiña un ojo y Alfred se siente morir del asco. Estira la boca, no lo esconde. Francis sonríe al ver el gesto de repulsión en el algo bronceado rostro del chico. Adorable.

Arthur alza una ceja, ese franchute de cuarta nunca cambiaría. Esperaba solamente que Alfred se controlara y no le soltara un golpe, claro, si es que sabía lo que le convenía.

-Crema de frambuesa para mí, francés- Francis parece que no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que Arthur habla. Rueda los ojos y se acerca desganado al sabor consiguiente.

-Ah. Todavía seguías aquí- La crema y la cereza también de regalo. Arthur rueda los ojos también, no responderá a esa provocación.

-Eres un patético imbécil, sólo espero que por lo menos cuides lo que he dado.

-Obviamente. Prospera y se mantiene perfectamente, como siempre- Sus ojos azules adquieren un brillo dorado, irritado- Sólo existen unos cuantos problemillas que opacan su esplendor.

-Mientras esos problemillas no sean yo...- Lo mira suspicaz.

-¿Problema tú o solución?- Responde con soltura. Alfred sigue sin comprender, quizá luego le pregunte a Arthur qué tiene que ver con el líder el grupo de populares del instituto Por ahora sólo se quiere ir lejos luego de pagar el helado de mierda que si sigue de esa forma se derretirá.

-Yo no soy solución de nadie, recuer...

-¿Dónde pago?-Alfred interrumpe aburrido, saca su billetera de cuerda con un grabado de un toro en él. Francis piensa una analogía entre el grabado y él comportamientos del americano en la cama cuando se acerca a la caja a recibir el dinero. El americano se da vuelta y Arthur lo sigue, dirige una última mirada atrás. Una pequeña advertencia.

Los ojos de gato de Francis los mira irse. Apoyado con elegancia ve las figuras recortándose en la esquina. Saca una foto a las sombras. Click. Que bonito recuerdo tendrá su celular.

De repente alguien le llama.

Número desconocido.

Contesta.

-¿Hola?- Los ojos se abren sorprendidos, la pupila se achica. Frunce el dorado ceño y aprieta los dientes –¿Qué quieres, Iván?

La mano sujeta con fuerza el pequeño Blackberry.

-No, no me interesa. Mantente en tu lugar, ruso. Ese terreno es mío.-Una mala respuesta le hace apretar el puño libre, queriendo asestarle ese golpe a cierta nariz. Sus músculos se tensan y mueve sus ojos a todos lados, vigilando- Yo también tengo gente, Iván... No me provoques. Déjate de molestar y quédate con los tratados que hicimos. ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar al noruego? ... Ah, ya fuiste a molestarlo... ¿Guerra? Ten cuidado con lo que te metes, imbécil.

Tut...Tut...Tut...

Observa el teléfono con cólera. Su cuerpo tiembla a causa del odio acumulado. Una encrucijada en la cual no va a salir fácilmente. Va a necesitar ayuda para que la zona quede totalmente asegurada.

Los ojos verdes de cierta persona se le vienen a la mente. Ya sabe a quién le va a pedir, sólo espera que acepte y no le mande un puñetazo.

-x0x-

-¿De dónde conoces al pervertido?- Están en una plaza comiendo de los helados. Alfred pregunta y Arthur ríe al calificativo que le da a Francis. Le encaja a la perfección. Lame el helado y tras suspirar junto con el viento tibio que mueve unas cuantas hojas alrededor, se decide a responder.

-Digamos que lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo-A Alfred esa respuesta no le convence pero sabe que Arthur no le va a responder más. No le gusta hablar mucho de él.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca me haz contado por qué te cambiaste de instituto- Los ojos azules se afilan. No le gusta hablar de eso aún cuando lo tiene siempre en mente.

-Me echaron del otro- Una respuesta no muy convincente.

-¿Y por qué te echaron de ahí?- He aquí la encrucijada. Arthur sigue esperando y Alfred suspira.

-Golpee a un tipo mientras estaba borracho dentro de esa mierda- Arthur alza las cejas. Alfred espera que le rechace y regañe como su familia. No tenía que haber confiado en él. Es como los demás, le va a dar la espalda.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Arthur lo mira sin sorprenderse. La pregunta deja atontado al americano. No sabe qué responder, estaba ebrio, no puede recordar.

-Eeeh... Bueno, no recuerdo. Estaba ebrio. Pero Arthur no preguntó eso.

-Por qué lo elegiste a él- Arthur sigue mirándole y Alfred se pregunta porqué no lo cuestiona ni lo crucifica como los demás. Sólo lo mira con curiosidad, como quien pregunta por cualquier nimiedad. Pero esto no era una nimiedad. Entonces no lo está crucificando. Le puede decir las cosas.

-Se había metido a molestar a mi hermano, había estado jodiéndoselo un buen rato- Sigue comiendo de su helado. A tal hecho del pasado, el inglés se molesta ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Matthew?

-¿Pero Matthew que pudo haber hecho?

-Nada. Matt es tímido y estos imbéciles se aprovechan de gente así. Como siempre, yo salí a defenderlo- Parece cansado, recordando cosas desgastantes. Un brillo de ira se asoma en sus azulados iris- Mi hermano nunca ha hecho nada, es un chico bueno. Pero esos hijos de puta no les interesa, sólo querían herirlo.

Arthur observa como la galleta cruje dentro del puño. Alfred está furioso. Su gruesa espalda tiembla bajo la chaqueta de aviado. La mirada verde sigue fija en su cabeza.

-Y mis putos padres no hicieron nada para impedirlo. Sólo fingían no darse cuenta de los moretones y rasguños que siempre traía Matt- La galleta crujió resquebrajándole más, el helado comenzó a gotearle entre los dedos. Sus dientes comenzaron a salir y todo su rostro se volvió fiero, como un tigre gruñendo. – No soporté más y me metí a defenderlo. Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no me arrepiento de nada. Logré hacerlos mierda.

Sonrió demoníacamente y el cono se pulverizó. Cayó al suelo transformado en polvo y la bola a medio comer de helado cayó junto con ella en la suave hierba. Arthur siguió en silencio.

Escuchando cada palabra sin juzgarle. Ese detalle envalentonó al americano y prosiguió

. -Todos aquellos matones sufrieron lo mismo que sufrió mi hermano. Los aventé contra basureros, los asfixié en las duchas, les hice mierda la reputación para que cayeran en la vergüenza.

-¿Y porqué ahora estás metido en esto?

-Aún cuando me vengué, esos hijos de perra tenían secuaces- Suspiró- Y me hundí en esto.

No podía escapar. Sólo le quedaba ser fuerte y defender como un león bravo a su hermano y a sí mismo.

La sangre derramada, el dolor al día siguiente por los golpes, los moretones que marcaban su piel con tinta y las cicatrices de las puñaladas marcaban para siempre su piel. Todo eso no importábale. Era un precio soportable.

-Lo haz hecho bien- Los ojos azules se abrieron casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. ¿Acaso aquello que escuchó era cierto? Volteó atónito donde estaba el inglés, mirándolo serio. No había rastro de burla- Pero ahora puedes salir de eso.

-No es fácil eso, idiota- Suspira con pesar. Él no entiende. Arthur no entiende lo complicado que es, las deudas pendientes, los pedazos de mierda que lo siguen persiguiendo, que no permiten dar media vuelta.

Qué equivocado está. El británico sonríe con pesar. Cierra los ojos y ríe amargamente.

-No, no es fácil- Dejó de reír. Se acercó un poco más al rostro contrario y Alfred se sonrojó por la cercanía. Arthur siguió mirándolo con aquellos ojos imperturbables y maduros- Pero tampoco imposible. ¿Quieres helado?

Al principio Alfred no entiende a qué demonios se refiere, luego ve el cono a un lado de su rostro y Arthur sonriéndole con una ceja alzada. No puede evitar reír. Carcajadas limpias. Fuera de oscuridad y tristeza. El inglés lo malentiende y se ofende.

-No, no es imposible- Y le quitó el helado de las manos pálidas y frías.

-¡Devuélveme mi helado! ¡Sólo era un poco, sinvergüenza! –Se queja y Alfred se larga a reír nuevamente mientras levanta el dedo de al medio. Arthur le acusa una sarta de groserías que asustaría hasta a un pirata y él no puede más que reír más.

Su mirada azul opacado por los lentes se fija en cada gesto del inglés que sigue gritándole una sarta de garabatos que parecen aprendidos de una prisión. El rostro pálido sonrojado por los gritos. Los ojos brillándole fieramente. El verde reluciente. La fuerza en su esencia. La única persona capaz de hacerle frente y que no lo quiere en este bajo mundo, que puede comprenderlo sin darle las espalda como lo han hecho los demás amigos del otro instituto, su padre, su madre y lo que más dolor le provoca, el rechazo de Matthew.

Arthur no es como ellos. Es especial o quizá raro. No lo puede decir con seguridad. Pero algo que puede asegurar es lo siguiente: Si.

Sí podría entablar una gran relación con Arthur.

Corre con el helado y el inglés le sigue furioso. Sonríe divertido. No sabe que esto es algo del inicio de algo importante. Algo tan importante que dará un giro de 180 grados su vida. Sigue corriendo por la hierba con sus zapatillas blancas, los zapatos negros y lustrados lo siguen de cerca. Rápido. Vigoroso. Todo termina en un punto en el cual el dueño de los zapatos negros embiste al dueño de las zapatillas blancas. Se miran caer con los ojos fijos en el contrario. El viento roza con fuerza, acaricia el pelo y sigue escapando de la caída.

No hay aire.

NO HAY AIRE.


	7. La Pachamama se venga

Autora: _Soy una bella flor de los campos silvestres~ Lo siento, un taldo. Una chimenea andante que todos aman va a hacer aparición. Recuerden no confundirse ni perder el hilo de la historia con tantos personajes juntos. He aquí una consulta, tengo la posibilidad de agregar a los latinoamericanos. Pero la maldita historia aumentaría a más de 50 personajes. Deseo saber su opinión sobre si quieren que aparezcan estos chicos o no, y claro si es así qué parejas les gustarían, tengo unas pocas ideadas en mente pero son algo crack e interesantes. Alguien se está sintiendo incómodo~ ¡Y viene una parte de Spamano! Sean felices chicas, yo sé que me van a adorar con este último. O por lo menos las cantidad de maldiciones que recibo no aumentará... espero porque les joderé con un momento que todas ansiaban y al final no era así con el USUK. Agradezco que mi dirección no sea obligatoria de dar pues o sino las caras bombas que recibiré llenarían mi casa. Y pensar que mi madre se parece a Escocia..._

Ahora a los reviews:

Ninn:_ Francia siempre será una advertencia. Él y sus pensamientos me causan escalofríos. Tierna nada, sólo sé que ustedes se merecen un poco de respeto. Ustedes se dan el trabajo de escribirme, mínimo me debo dar el trabajo de responder. La historia de Arthur es interesante, pero de a poco te darás cuenta. Hola compatriota! De qué parte eres tú? Yo de Concepción. Seguré, nos vemos!_

Lari-Sempai: _Pues apláudame mija! Eres una mocosilla, déjame regordearme en eso. Bien, no entendí un carajo de lo que hablaste espero que no sea nada horroroso. Los chilenos somos carismáticos, es algo normal que te cayera bien. No es que mi ego esté alto. Te he dado un poco de momento Alfred típico, así que alégrate. Spamano, sí es muy adorable esta pareja. El próximo capítulo se dará más de ellos ... tal vez. Agradece a tu virgen que este capítulo lo hice el doble de largo que lo normal. Quizá el otro no sea tan así. _

_Algún día libraremos la batalla campal y veremos quien gana la supremacía total. Nos vemos, enana!_

Advertencia: _Malas palabras. Escoceces enojados. Alfred depresivos. FRANCIA. No se acostumbren a capítulos tan largos, quizá pronto tenga que hacerlos más cortos para actualizar más pronto, éste es como un especial_.

Disclaimer: _Himaruya de la puta madre, D-d-digo! Himaurya mi amor, vida mía, hermoso ser traído desde el cielo que me dará algún día sus derechos sobre Hetalia Axis Powers, ¿A que sí?_

Dylan: Irlanda

Ryan: Irlanda del Norte

William: Gales

-xox-

El sol brillaba atravesando la ventanas e iluminando la blanca cocina. Las cortinas verde limón se iluminan transparentes, los detalles de amarillas flores encandilan en su pequeñez, simulando estrellas matutinas. Los pajarillos se columpiaban por las ramas del naranjo del jardín, cantando con dulzura frente a los rayos del astro. Relajado. Tranquilo. Agradable. Todo alrededor era construido bajo la misma frecuencia.

Salvo en esa casa.

Los ojos cobalto brillaban aterradoramente tras la taza de humeante café sin azúcar. Dylan y Ryan se pegaron nerviosos el uno al otro con sus sillas de madera chocando. William se concentró en la maravilla de su té. Su infusión era malditamente mil veces maravillosa en comparación a la imagen que había en la cocina de su casa. Arthur comía de sus tostadas ignorando lo más que podía las puñaladas esmeraldas que se concentraban en su frente.

El chico sacó otra tostada de la panera pero una mano oscura se la quitó con brusquedad, dejándole sólo migas.

Scott masticó la tostada que le quitó a Arthur con odio, una saña aterradora. Afiló los ojos, provocándole. La boca de Arthur se deslizó hacia abajo en una mueca de disgusto. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien y bajó por la mejilla recién afeitada. Aguantó con toda la paciencia posible la mirada acusadora de su hermano mayor.

Todos en la casa sabía por qué de su mal humor. Sabían la causa. Y tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda y unos disparatados mechones rubios.

— A qué hora _viajas_— Moduló y escupió tras masticar cada palabra. El pelirrojo hubiera deseado tener el cigarro encendido y poder tirarle todo el humo en la cara a su hermanito menor. Arthur tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Dylan alzó una ceja y Ryan se apegó al respaldo.

— A las siete y media de la tarde— William alzó una ceja dorada. Tomó un sorbo más de su té y obsevó como la mueca de desagrado se agrandaba si aún era posible, en el rostro del primogénito Kirkland. Se acomodó la camisa azulada mientras observaba en silencio como Arthur seguía con la mirada fija en la mesa. Si él chico sabía lo que le convenía llevaría el bolso y su saco de dormir al colegio y no volvería hasta después de la excursión. Claro si es qué sabía lo que realmente le convenía.

Esa noche pediría intercambiar un turno con algún compañero en la clínica. _No sería capaz de soportarlo_.

Esa noche los gemelos rogarían de rodillas a algún amigo que tuviera bien corazón a que los hospedaran por esa noche. _No querían ser el chivo expiatorio_.

Es que simplemente nadie quería soportar a Scott esta noche.

Saben que la furia del Kraken no es nada al mal humor de Scott y sus ojos de Basilisco.

— ¿Volverás a casa antes de irte?

— No. Me llevaré todas las cosas al colegio— Arthur se apuró a explicar— Será más cómodo que hacer una vuelta de más.

Scott afila sus dagas verdes.

William sonríe al saber la mente del mayor. Es obvio. Scott sale a las seis y media del trabajo. Estaría con el Volvo azul en la casa a las siete a más tardar. _No haría una vuelta de más con las cosas dejadas cómodamente en el asiento trasero mientras el menor lo acompaña de copiloto_. Scott cierra sus ojos monstruosos. Él puede llevarlo. Pero todos saben que nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría. El hermano mayor no está considerado como opción de ayuda. Él lo sabe también.

El hombre tras terminar de un sorbo el café que quedaba de su taza con líneas cruzadas enrojecidas apoyó con brutalidad la taza que de milagro no se rompió. Se irguió con soberbia y desapareció tras la puerta.

William rodó los ojos. Terminó de tomar su té y se levantó con tranquilidad a llevar la taza del mayor al lavaplatos.

Los tres menores suspiraron luego de que la oscura presencia del escocés hubiera desaparecido.

Sabían que esto sucedería.

Todos sabían el miedo que burbujeaba dentro del pecho del mayor.

-xox-

Era el segundo recreo y Alfred miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien. Las latas de Coca-Cola frías en cada mano larga y bronceada. Los ojos oceánicos seguían escrudriñando entre la multitud de gente que cruzaban el pasillo. Sus cejas delgadas se fruncieron en una línea castaña. De nuevo no estaba.

No lo había venido a buscar a la sala y no aparecía por ningún lugar; no se veía ni en la sala de música, ni en el tercer patio ni tampoco en alguna sala de las de dirección estudiantil. Así que no estaba en ninguna reunión. Por lo menos lo avisaba cuando tenía que ir a junta estudiantil. Y estaba seguro de que lo había visto entrar al colegio esa mañana.

Un gesto de confusión cruzó su rostro. ¿Podría ser?

— ¿Acaso me está evitando? — Murmuró extrañado. ¿Por qué sería así? Todo era tan normal como la semana anterior. No discutieron más de lo normal y hasta se llegaron a acercar un poco más. ¿Qué había hecho mal?. Sus ojos brillaron aún más confundido. ¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto si el muy imbécil se había enojado con él?

Lo repite, su mente lo odia.

Jodido Arthur. La única persona que le hacía devanarse los sesos.

Aprieta las latas hasta que se deforman y se va a la sala de música a tomárselas solo. Que se muera.

-xox-

— No, no, no... Mierda— Volvió a rebuscar con horror entre sus cosas. No estaba. Sus manos escrudiñaban frenéticas los bolsos de campamento. No estaba. Una tercera revisión a los bolsillos traseros. No. Sigue sin estar. Su rostro empalideció aún más que antes. Mierda. El saco de dormir no estaba y ya eran las siete y veinte. Soltó una maldición y se puso a correr tras pedirle a Kiku que le guardara las cosas en el bus que habían contratado para la expedición.

Bajó de tres en tres las escaleras del tercer piso y se encaminó corriendo hasta su casa. Si tenía suerte y se sobreexigía hasta casi desfallecer podría estar aquí en veinte minutos. Guardaba las esperanza de que no faltara el idiota que se retrasara y se tuvieran que ir a las ocho. Doblaba por las calles con una rapidez espeluznante, como si escapara del diablo.

Hasta que ve al diablo mismo viniendo en dirección contraria, _un diablo en un volvo s80 azul ultramarino_. Se esconde con rapidez tras una casa de la cual saltó la reja y desaparece tras unos arbustos.

Cinco minutos. Arthur se sentía morir.

El volvo azul con ventanas blindadas y entintadas se había estacionado unos cinco metros más allá donde estaba él desde hace cinco minutos. Bloqueando la posibilidad de que pudiera salir sin ser visto. Maldito Scott, lo había reconocido y se burlaba de él esperando a que apareciera.

Primero aparecería su cadáver.

Fijó sus ojos en cualquier lugar de la casa por la cual pudiera salir sin ser percibido. Había una esquina oscura que daba a un pasaje perpendicular a donde estaba el sedán. Suspiró. No podría ir a la casa en busca del saco de dormir de mierda. Ya vería como se las arreglaría.

Dobló su muñeca sobre el muro y se impulsó con agilidad hasta el otro lado.

Paft, Paft, Paft... Lo único que escuchaba era el ruido de sus pisadas sobre el pavimento y el dolor punzante de sus costillas a medio sanar. Ni recordar la cara de William cuando le puso las vendas, asintiendo a no contarle nada a Scott. "Pobre de tí que se de cuenta de esto y pobre de mí si él sabe que te ayudé". Porque simplemente no quería tanar más problemas, ni aguantar al bastardo por culpa de unas costillas rotas. Ni siquiera se quería imaginar el mencionar que se metió en una pelea por salvar a Alfred.

Sería espantoso.

Siguió corriendo, aumentando la velocidad y todavía ignorando el dolor latente y punzante.

Llegaba atrasado. Miraba a todos lados por si aparecía el estúpido de su hermano. Cada vez que veía un algo que se parecía a él se escondía con rapidez en cualquier lugar posible. Se había ido con cuidado y tomando los pasajes más complicados, para despistar a cualquiera. Y gracias a eso iba con un retraso infernal.

"7: 46 PM"

Por lo menos ya estaba a dos cuadras del colegio. Siguió corriendo, el corazón sentía que se esfumaba, latiendo como un colibrí.

_Pumpumpumpumpumpumpum..._

El bus todavía estaba ahí y los dos últimos chicos subían a él, donde el conductor ya tocaba la bocina. Suspiró aliviado.

— ¡Perdón por el retraso! — Subió al bus con desesperación. Sonrió cuando quedó sobre la alfombra del pasillo escuchando el regaño de su profesor. Arthur estaba aliviado, no importaba nada el regaño con tal de haber llegado, tampoco si las costillas le ardían con crueldad.

— Ya vaya a sentarse, Kirkland— Comentó fastidiado el hombre mayor. El chico asiente y se va en busca de un asiento libre. Todos mientras él camina están ocupados. Cada pareja habla animadamente, escucha música o mira por la ventana con tranquilidad. No hay ningún asiento. Hasta Francis está sentado cómodamente con Kiku quien lo mira con una disculpa, se alza de hombros. Son cosas que pueden suceder, aún cuando le haya pedido explícitamente que se sentara junto a él para así no sentarse con cierta persona. Frunció el ceño. Sigue caminando con más lentitud, con más horror. Divisa un puesto libre, casi al fondo del bus... Sus mejillas son colorean y observa con un tic nervioso el único malditamente puesto libre. Con una mochila asegurando que nadie más se sentara.

Mierda.

Justamente con la cierta persona que no quería sentarse.

Queda al frente del asiento y los ojos fríos le taladran hasta el alma. Está enojado.

— Con que por fin te decidiste a aparecer, ¿Eh?- Suelta Alfred con frialdad. Arthur cierra los ojos incómodo. Alfred está molesto porque se escondió de él durante todo el transcurso del día. Pero es que no podía simplemente hablarle luego del momento incómodo del día anterior. Cuando él lo empuja y caen sobre el pasto. No pueden respirar porque su nariz está chocando con la piel. Tras quejarse del dolor abre los ojos y lo primero que ve y siente es la rasposa mejilla de Alfred. Arthur cayó sobre mejilla a pocos centímetros de su boca. Alfred todavía tiene los ojos cerrados por la caída, le duele la cabeza tras chocar con la tierra. Se remueve y comienza a abrir los ojos y Arthur desesperado se tira hacia atrás. No quiere que Alfred lo mire raro tras quedarse mirando unos segundos su boca.

Lo último que recuerda antes de tirar una excusa vaga es la mirada confundida de Alfred que no entiende absolutamente nada a causa de su ignoracia a leer mentes. Arthur se escapa con rapidez. Quiere huir y maldice a su cabeza por burlarse con crueldad y mostrarle la posible imagen de si se hubiera quedado en su lugar, sin moverse.

No. Las cosas no deben ser así y te tienes que controlar Arthur Kirkland. Es sólo un mocoso que no sabe donde está parado y del cual solo debes ser su tutor. Cálmate y olvídalo. Cálmate y olvídalo. ¡¿Por qué mierda no te calmas y no lo olvidas?

Al día siguiente decidió alejarse lo más posible del americano hasta que todo rastro del suceso anterior se olvidara. Esperaba que Alfred se olvidara y no fuera como él.

Le inspiró tanta lástima cuando al llegar al instituto el chico lo llama para que se vayan juntos y él, haciendo oídos sordos sigue a paso apresurado hasta hundirse entre la multitud de estudiantes. Después de cada clase, sabiendo lo acostumbrado que Alfred estaba, por culpa suya, a pasársela con él en los minutos de descanso, se iba con rapidez hasta la azotea, donde siempre iba Francis a tirarse a su compañera o compañero de turno. Prefería hasta escuchar los gemidos de esos imbéciles antes de ir donde el maldito cerebro de hamburguesa.

Lo que mayor remordimiento le inspiró fue cuando lo ve de espaldas junto con las dos latas de bebida gaseosa, buscándolo. Se escondió tras una sala cuando el chico da media vuelta y se va rumbo a la sala de música, visiblemente molesto y asustando a todos los demás chicos que habían en el pasillo.

"Discúlpame, Alfred"

— ¿Arthur, con quién se irá en el viaje de expedición? — Kiku le preguntaba en Historia. Arthur la recordó con terror. La expedición. La maldita expedición en el cual el idiota de Julio César se le había ocurrido juntar a tres cursos del instituto por la simple razón de porque sí. ¿Y a cuáles cursos eligió el idiota del rector? El curso de Arthur, un primero que no recuerda y como si Dios lo hubiera odiado... El curso de Alfred. Aunque si lo piensa mejor, no es culpa de ninguna deidad su torpeza del día anterior. Suspiró. No se quería precisamente ir con Alfred y dormir juntos toda la noche. Sería terrible tener una sesión de tortura mental durmiendo al lado del chico. ¿Y que pasa si hablaba mientras dormía? Sabía que tendía a hablar en sueños y sería horroroso de sólo imaginar que cualquiera de la sarta de basura que tenía en la cabeza saliera a flote y el americano le escuchara.

— No sé realmente. ¿Nos vamos juntos? — Kiku alzó una ceja con suspicacia. Estaba seguro de que su amigo se iba a sentar con el chico al cual habían dejado a su cargo y con quién parecía haber hecho buenas migas. Por eso no le había preguntado si se iba con él. Sonrió ante la cara agónica del británico y le respondió con suavidad.

— Como usted desee, Arthur.

— ¿Cuando va a ser el milagroso día en el cual dejes de tratarme de usted? — Soltó algo fastidiado el de ojos verdes— ¡Nos conocemos de hace más de tres años y sigues haciéndome sentir como un anciano!

El japonés se ríe. Y su risa recuerda a los bosques de cerezos en flor. Suave. Tranquilo. Como una seda.

— Conténtese de que no le hablo con el formalismo "san" ni tampoco "kun"

— Cualquier cosa mientras no termines mi nombre con "chan" — Comentó aterrorizado con la simple idea. El japonés hace un tiempo le había enseñado algo de su cultura. No pudo menos que resumir todo con un "Qué gente más rara". Aunque luego se puso a reflexionar y su cultura para ellos tendría que ser la cosa más estrámbotica habida en la Tierra. El japonés siguió sonriendo. Arthur repite— Me iré contigo.

-Así será, así será...

Luego de clases se dirigió a la biblioteca a leer un libro. Doyle como lectura rápida no estaría mal. Además sabía la fobia de Alfred a entrar a lugares donde su cerebro se culturizara, así que no aparecería por estos lugares. La bibliotecaria en esos momentos era una mujer gordita y menuda con cara de ángel. Menos mal que no había sido la loca del día anterior pues o sino no hubiera podido entrar ni llorando de rodillas.

Terminó el libro a las siete y diez, así que con rapidez se acercó a su sala a buscar las cosas. Lo demás ya es historia sabida y por eso helo aquí.

— Simplemente, ¿Me puedo sentar o tendré que irme con el chofer? — Alfred hizo como si se lo pensara y luego tras dirigirle una última mirada, levantó su bolso y lo colocó en la repisa de plástico del bus.

— Me debes una, estúpido— Miró adelante con indiferencia. El bus comenzaba a partir. Arthur suspiró y una curvatura tan pequeña que no podía ser sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Sí, te debo una. No me quería sentar con el loco de Stevens, me hubiera hecho dar cien vueltas al pasillo del bus— La mala suerte de tener como profesor titular al de Gimnasia y Deportes. Alfred sonrió al comentario, pareciera que el mal humor se le hubiera ido.

— Te crees Mister Perfección, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? — Arthur soltó un suspiro luego de sentarse.

— Cuando iba de camino al bus me di cuenta de que no traje mi saco de dormir, lo iba a buscar a mi casa pero me tuve que devolver a medio camino— Soltó sin comentar sobre que tuvo que correr de Scott ni las de Caín que había sufrido con tal de llegar al colegio sin la presencia de él.

— Haz de ser idiota— Bufó Alfred quien se encogió de hombros.

El bus ya doblaba por una esquina y unos mechones rojos se movían por el viento dorado de la tarde siendo seguidos por la estela de humo que subía al cielo. Los ojos pétreos observaban como el bus se alejaba y lo último que observó fue a un desconocido de ojos azules hablar con Arthur.

El verde cobalto se afiló, como si fuera un gato.

Pisoteó la colilla y con el bolso de dormir azul que había sacado a propósito para lograr despedirse de Arthur en su otra mano, se apoyó en la muralla cercana como un gamberro.

— Estúpido — Gruñó.

-xox-

Comenzaba a anochecer y en el vehículo todo era una fiesta de cotorras. Todos chillando de allá para acá. Gritando, riendo, discutiendo, cantando. Hace unos minutos el americano y el inglés ya no tuvieron más tema por el cual discutir así que Alfred encendió su reproductor de música y se puso los audífonos.

'"Not Afraid. Eminem" Rezó el reproductor.

— Yoy can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em... — Susurró el americano. Comenzó a cantar la canción siendo el único quien escuchara su voz rasposa su compañero de banco. Escuchó todo el rap con tranquilidad hasta que al terminar le quita un audífono.

— Quiero escuchar que tipo de mierda no saludable escuchas— Alfred rodó los ojos y siguió. Eminem. Nickelback. Thirty seconds to Mars. Blink 182. Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Green Day. Una montonera de otras bandas que nunca había escuchado su nombre. En fin, un montón de rock americano como para romper los oídos. Música perfecta para el americano. Agresiva. Con mucha guitarra y batería. Nada elegantemente instrumental como la música que él escuchaba. Finalmente se quedaron dormidos alrededor de la medianoche escuchando la _música americana para un americano._ Alfred da un respingo, y Arthur despierta pero sigue con sus ojos cerrados. Atento a cualquier movimiento.

— But my dreams they aren't as empty... As my conscience seems to be— Susurró cuando esa canción estaba pronto por terminar. Miró unos segundos por la ventana con un gesto de dolor. Arthur todavía seguía despierto pero con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que Alfred no quería que lo viera tan afectado por una canción. Los ojos azules se confundía con el ultramarino de la noche iluminado de vez en cuando con las luces de las carretera. La mente escapando más allá de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Alejándose a recuerdos oscuros.

— _Con que te la diste de valiente,_ ¿_eh?_ — _ El chico pisoteaba su cara ignorando su rostro lleno de sangre. Los ojos azules se afirmaban con tenacidad sobre su mirada castaña. No le quitaba los ojos de encima y Peter se asustaba ante la frialdad demóniaca escondidas tras esos pozos azules. Más nervioso comenzó a pisotearle con más fuerza, gritando casi histéricamente_— _ ¡Hazte el valiente ahora y enfréntame, hijo de perra!_

_Alfred sonrió y tras apoyar sus manos en el suelo saltó y se abalanzó como un puma sobre él. El gordo, tomado por sorpresa, no puede rechazar los puñetazos descomunales del chico que hace unos minutos estaba bajo suyo, siendo molido por sus matones._

_Tres puñetazos que soltaron un chorro de sangre oscura. Un golpe más para la boca y¡ Crack! Dos dientes calleron al piso. El gordo llamado por sus compañeros Peter la Mole caía al piso siendo auxiliado por dos adolescentes que hace un segundo observaban todo con satisfacción lo ocurrido hace unos minutos anteriores al giro de 180 grados._

— _Tú me dijiste, hijo de puta_— _ Sonrió lamiéndose la sangre que estaba a un lado de su boca. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar_— _ Déjate de molestar a mí y a mi hermano, bola de grasa. _

_Apretó un puño marcando los músculos de los brazos que chorreaban sangre, suya y ajena._

Suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando qutar de su mente aquellas imágenes. Arthur seguía atento a cada movimiento de los músculos tensos y fibrosos que se escondía bajo la sudadera de algodón con el estampado de una cerveza. Luego de un momento se calmó y los brazos poco a poco se destensaron. Arthur seguía con la cabeza ladeada hacia Alfred, atento a cualquier movimiento hasta que sintió que su respiración se pausaba más y más y se quedaba dormido.

Alfred cierra los ojos y los abre con confusión. Hay fuego. Mira a todas partes pero sólo observa como las llamas lo cercan en un círculo infernal. No es el mismo sueño de siempre. Voltea a todas partes, desesperado.

— ¡Búscalo! — Una orden se oye a lo lejos y él, impulsado por una fuerza sobrenatural se tira como una bestia que sigue la orden de su amo. Sus manos le pesan con los grilletes que la encierran. Gruñe monstruosamente mientras corre a su oponente. Todos gritan. La sangre corre por todos los lugares pero él no sabe de donde provienen, sólo tiene que correr y buscar a la sombra monstruosa que se acerca a él. Siente la sonrisa felina de quien le ordena.

— ¡Ataca! — No quiere atacar pero la bestia dentro de él le supera. Grita y gruñe como si fuera un tigre, ciegamente se tira contra su contrincante ignorando el dolor del acero sobre su cuello y sus pies y manos. Las cadenas se tensan. Lanza un rugido mientras se enfrenta a la sombra negra tan grande como un oso. Los chillidos siguen perforándole los oídos. No quiere pelear pero debe obedecer. Es un animal, debe seguir las órdenes, está atado. Los ojos se vuelven coléricos y ataca sin piedad a la sombra que lo tira al suelo repetidamente. Se levanta como los brazos y espaldas desgarrados y vuelve a atacar. Escucha como unos pasos veloces se acercan a él.

— ¡No lo hagas! — Sigue atacando aunque sabe que va a morir. Su contrincante sonríe más y más. Los pasos se acelaran más y más. Ya está llegando a su lado. La desesperación y la angustia se despide en cada poro. Una mano se acerca a él justo cuando su enemigo oscuro lanza sus garras directo a matarlo— ¡No! ¡Alfred!

La mano pálida empujándolo. El cuerpo contrario chocando hacia él. Cae a la arena de combate y todo el fuego y los gritos comienzan a esfumarse. Se vuelve hierba. Es el prado de la plaza de la cual cayó ayer con Arthur. El cielo se aclara y se vuelve azul. Lo último que siente es la sangre ajena que lo baña como una lluvia y una sonrisa triste acompañada de dos iris verdes que lo miran con dolor. Está agonizando.

Los chillidos gritan por sacrificio. Las voces ríen a carcajadas crueles. Sangre. Sangre. No sabe quien lo protege. No sabe quien es el desconocido. Pero lo siente tan cercano. La piel clara acercándose a su rostro y susurrar con un último aliento.

— Adiós, Alfred.

Despierta de un brinco. Respira a bocanadas y observa a todos lados en busca de la arena o del fuego. Nada. El sudor le recorre la espalda y la frente. Cierra los párpados y se relaja. No hay nadie. Tiene que calmarse. Mira al techo del bus. Debe calmarse.

Una respiración pausada le llama la atención. Gira unos centímetros y observa el pálido rostro de Arthur sobre su hombro durmiendo plácidamente. Su pelo se desliza con dulzura sobre una de las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, llenas de vida. Parece un niño, piensa el chico observándole por unos minutos con indiferencia. Es un verdadero niño con su rostro endulzado por la inconsiencia. Nada en comparación al joven maduro y con ojos desgastados por la edad que siempre aparece en su salón a escoltarlo con cansancio. La mejillas sonrosadas, los labios delgados entreabiertos, las cejas son dos líneas curvas como de quien duerme sorprendido del sueño mismo.

Dormir sin dolor. Alfred se pregunta si algún día podría darse ese lujo. Dormir bien, dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no haz hecho nada de que avergonzarte. Arthur parece un chico bueno, serio, aburrido a veces, recto, pulcro y responsable. Bueno. Bondad.

Se da media vuelta y siente como la cabeza del británico se apoya en su espalda.

Bondad y maldad.

Para alguna gente ser bueno significaba salvar a todos y comportarte correctamente teniendo la aprobación de todos en tus actos. La bondad se imaginaba con el amor. La maldad era aquellos que destruyen y que todo lo que hacen no puede ser aceptado como tomar hasta quedar borracho como una cuba, fumar, pelear, joder a la gente, ser cruel, burlón. La maldad en este caso era el odio. Pero la bondad no la sentía como eso. Tampoco la maldad. Porque también habían otros tipos de bondad. Eso lo hizo entender Arthur el día anterior, cuando le contó un poco de su historia y el le respondió "Lo haz hecho bien". Todos sus demás amigos y familia le había dado la espalda alegando que eran fruto del diablo, un monstruo cruel y despiadado que sólo buscaba dañar y ser dañado. Que para salvar a Matthew todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y que lo que hacía estaba mal. Era en esos momentos la maldad hecha persona. Pero Arthur le dijo que no. Lo había hecho bien. El correcto presidente estudiantil, el chico al cual todos respetaban le había dicho que lo que hizo era necesario, que no lo había hecho mal, que no era malo. ¿Podía entonces haber otros tipos de bondad? Una bondad oscura y targiversada que muchos odian y aborrecen.

Si es así, es feliz de haber seguido este camino de sangre. Arthur lo aceptó. Le dijo que estaba bien. Con eso le bastaba.

Quizá él era un ejemplo de como la bondad se transforma en maldad con tal de hacer el bien de alguien querido.

Sonrió con pesadez hasta que siente la mano de Arthur aferrarse a su camiseta. Comenzaba a hacer frío pues se acercaban a las montañas y la puertecilla del techo seguía abierta. Dejó la chaqueta de aviador caer sobre él y abrigarlo. Siguió mirando el paisaje lleno de bosques y montañas que comenzaban a blanquearse con la altura. Todavía no amanecía.

-xox-

— ¡A levantarse, tarados! ¡Hemos llegado! — Los gritos del profesor de gimnasia habían despertado a todos los chicos que comenzaban a desperezarse entre quejas. El sol daba de lleno a causa del amanecer que estaba en todo su esplendor. Eran las siete y media y quedaron en medio de un claro. Poco a poco comenzaron a bajar para ir en busca de sus bolsos y carpas que estaban en el compartimiento del bus. Cuando ya habían dejado todo en el suelo, comenzaron a agruparse en parejas, tríos o cuartetos.

A Arthur se la había olvidado lo del saco de dormir hasta que recibe de la nada un saco negro.

— Dormiré en una hamaca— Comenta como quien no quiere la cosa Alfred. Arthur alza una ceja incrédulo. El americano se alza de hombros— No me gusta estar durmiendo con los subnormales de mi curso.

— ¿Y entonces para que trajiste este saco? — Le pregunta extrañado, Alfred rueda los ojos.

— Yo sí voy preparado para una excursión, no como tú, imbécil— Le comenta con soltura y se va. Arthur le levanta un dedo en seña grosera. Estúpido maniático.

— ¿Y si llueve? — Le grita cuando está ya a casi unos veinte metros de distancia. Alfred sonríe con prepotencia.

— Pues me acuesto encima tuyo— Suelta una carcajada y desaparece entre los árboles. Arthur reniega y mira al cielo pidiendo misericoridia. ¿Por que no le dieron un chico del cual hacer responsable más normal? No se percata de que Francis observa todo con su ojo crítico, haciendo los bosquejos de un plan.

-xox-

Antonio era una persona simpática. Un chico muy agradable con el cual se podía conversar. Feliciano no se cuestionó la razón por qué de la nada se acercó al comedor a conversar con él. Era simpático y se veía bueno, con eso le bastaba. Matthew lo miraba extrañado y Elizabeta desconfiada. Para ellos era raro que un chico se acercara sin tener relación alguna con él, más aún si era de los populares. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de lo bueno que podía ser Antonio. Y dejaron de mirarlo raro.

— ¿Y qué pasó con los tontos de tus amigotes? — Suelta Elizabeta mientras come una albóndiga. Matthew la mira unos segundos, intimidado por la forma grosera de referirse de la húngara. Antonio sorbetea unos fideos quedándose con las mejillas llenas de salsa y responde con tristeza.

— Francis se fue de excursión por la semana y Gilbert está enfermo— Suspira y la chica lo queda mirando unos segundos. Parece demasiado ingenuo como para pertenecer al grupo de los imbéciles de los populares. De repente su ánimo cambia a uno alegre— ¡Qué deliciosa está la pasta! Me recuerda a como la hacía mi abuela en Sevilla.

— Pues para mí sabe horrible- Opina con remordimiento el italiano. Los ojos quedan fijos en el plato- Mi fratello prepara una pasta mil veces más deliciosa.

La mente de Antonio hace Click y tras de consolar al italiano que solloza por la pasta de su hermano que Dios sabe donde está, decide comenzar con su lo que tenía planeado.

— ¿Hermano? — Pregunta con curiosidad. Una falsa curiosidad que nadie percata, salvo Elizabeta que tiene un radar especial para cosas homosexuales. Alza una castaña ceja.

— Sí, tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Lovino— Feliciano sonríe con cierta tristeza — En verdad es mi gemelo pero se ve más grande.

— ¿Y por qué no está aquí en el instituto? — Los ojos ámbar se mueven incómodos a la pregunta sin mala intención. Suspira con pena.

— La misma pregunta le hice yo— Comenta Elizabeta sin que nadie la escuche— Y no me quiso responder.

— No puede, trabaja— Los seis ojos lo miran confundidos. Feliciano se pregunta si es correcto decir algo o más o su fratello se enojará. Pero son buenas personas, no debería ser malos con ellos por la verdad— Desde que papá y mamá murieron, él trabaja para que yo pueda estudiar.

Los seis ojos de distinto color se abren casi saliendo de sus órbitas, anonadados.

Antonio se quedó asombrado de la valentía y entereza de eso chico de quince años que lo miraba con impaciencia en la avenida, tratando de volver pronto al trabajo. Era menor que él y había decidido sacrificar su educación por su hermano gemelo. Los ojos verdes brillaban líquidos. Era alguien admirable, una persona digna de honores.

— ¿Y en donde trabaja? — Se acercó más a Feliciano, mirándole con seriedad. El chico lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos. Elizabeta sonrió y Matthew siguió observando todo en silencio.

-xox-

Dos y media de la tarde. Sin comer siquiera se fue corriendo hasta la dirección que había en el papel. Estaba algo lejos pero no importaba, si corría llegaría más rápido. Las mejillas morenas de Antonio se colorearon por el esfuerzo. Cuadras a cuadras doblaba sabiéndose las calles de memoria. Muchos transeúntes se quejaban cuando el aparecía como un bólido y ellos tenía que echarse para atrás para no ser atropellados por la fuerza de toro del chico.

Quedaban cinco cuadras para llegar y Antonio sonrió. Tenía que conocer a un chico tan valeroso como él. No importaba lo que sucediera, tenía que conocerlo y saber de él. Algo dentro se lo ordenaba.

Se acomodó el pelo desordenado y con una de esas brillantes sonrisas entró al restarurante que tenía de letrero "Bella Italia" en madera y neón con los colores de la bandera italiana. Era un restaurant bonito, como una casa italiana por fuera. Entró y se sintió como si hubiera viajado muy lejos y llegara al país mismo. Figuras y cuadros adornaban el lugar como la música misma que inundaba el lugar. No estaba muy lleno pero no era un lugar precisamente vacío. Podría decir que había quizá unas veinte personas asentadas.

Se acercó al mesón a un lado de la caja y sin quitar la sonrisa deslumbrante afinó su garganta.

— ¡Quiero un trabajo aquí! — La gente se quedó en silencio y miraron todas en una sola dirección. Donde estaba Antonio luego de gritar su petición de trabajo. Marco, calvo y gordo lo observó asombrado, con la cobartita a rayas rojas colgándole del cuello, a medio anudar. Giovanna, su esposa, dejó de servir platos y miró también, confundida. Nadie respondía, y Antonio alzó una ceja impaciente— ¿Y?

— L-lo siento pero no tenemos trabajos disponibles— Respondió, aún sin salir de su atontamiento.

— ¡Pero cualquiera me sirve! — Respondió no convencido a la negativa. Tenía que trabajar aquí para conocer más a fondo a Lovino. TENÍA QUE HACERLO.

— Lo siento, pero de verdad no le podermos dar ningún trabajo— Antonio siguió de pie, testarudo. Siguió discutiendo con el cajero del local hasta que el adulto, exhausto hace llamar al jefe que cocinaba al fondo. Giovanna sale corriendo hacia la cocina.

— ¡Lovino, pequeño! ¡Ayúdame que hay un chico loco que quiere trabajar aquí y no quiere irse! — El muchacho paró de cortar tomates y frunció el ceño, irritado. Tiró el mantel a un lado y caminó derecho hasta donde le señalaba la mujer, desesperada. Vaya mujer que se encontró Marco.

— ¡Ahi es! ¡Ahí es! — Señalaba la caja. Lovino rodó los ojos.

— ¡Si ya sé donde está la caja de mi restaurante, Giovanna! — Dijo exasperado.

Y ahí lo encontró.

Un tic se formó en su ceja.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, loco de patio?- Antonio giró a verlo y el italiano se soprendió cuando lo vio tan feliz y campante como una margarita.

— ¡Hola Lovino! ¡Quiero trabajar aquí!

— No— Los ojos de Antonio se desanimaron.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Porque no, porque yo lo digo— Se dio media vuelta pero el chico hasta que algo se conecto en su mente— ¿Aparte, cómo te sabes mi nombre?

La sonrisa deslumbrante lo aterrorizó y murmuró un "Enfermo sicópata".

— Yo no vine hasta acá por un simple no— Sonrió decidido, Lovino incrédulo.

— La respuesta es un no. Si no quieres un simple no te lo adorno: No, idiota— Se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina— Pobre que te vea todavía aquí.

Antonio lo quedó mirando serio. No iba a dejar que todo se fuera a la borda por una simple negativa. Él no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Siempre había sido así de terco. Una pareja entró al local y una idea loca cruzó por su mente. Tomó una bandeja y un delantal que había encima del mesón y se acercó al hombre y mujer ya sentados.

— ¡Hey chico, que ya te dijeron que no! — Saltó Marco sorprendido. Antonio le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Ya di mi respuesta! — Y se acercó hasta estar a un lado de la pareja que lo miraba con curiosidad. Sonrió con alegría y sacó una libretita que había en un bolsillo del delantal blanco- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué desean servirse?

No se iba a dar por vencido.

-xox-

Arthur caminaba entre los bosques, escuchando los cantos de los pájaros por el aire amarillo y verde del lugar, ondeado levemente por el viento. Sonrió por la tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no podía disfrutar. Llegó hasta donde había un silencioso claro de lirios y se quedó unos segundos allí. Alfred estaba caminando por un acantilado y Kiku preparaba su comida en el campamento, así que podía tener unos minutos para sí mismo. Se sentó a un lado del árbol más grande y se quedó dormido.

Los pasos de alguien acechando lo despiertan a los minutos. La cabellera de Francis entre los matorrales. Se va a poner a la defensiva pero otros pasos sonoros y bruscos que se le hacen bastante conocidos, se acercan también. Francis se da media vuelta antes de siquiera pronunciar unapalabra y aparece Alfred entre dos árboles al oeste del claro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pronuncia levemente nervioso el británico. Alfred lo mira ingenuo.

— Camino por el bosque, Ç¿Algún problema en eso? — Se acerca y se sienta a escasos metros de donde está él. Arthur mira al piso. Maldice tener que estar incómodo mientras que Alfred sigue igual que siempre. No se percata de nada porque para él nada raro pasó. El inglés suspira, Alfred lo mira con curiosidad. — ¿Qué te pasa a tí? Me dejas solo y te tengo que ir a buscar.

— Nada, pienso— Y debe dejar de pensar. No puede hacerse caldo de cabeza por algo que al otro ni siquiera le importa. Sintió algo de culpa. Alfred sólo lo tiene a él. No puede dejarlo de lado por un simple acertijo cruel de su mente. En este instituto, con sus problemas conductuales y el carácter mísmo, no lo deja a nadie más que a él. No puede ser así de egoísta. — ¿Qué has hecho mientras yo no he estado?

— ¿Qué te importa? — Un gesto de desagrado se forma en el británico. Siempre tan dulce como siempre. El americano se cruza de hombros— Nada, sólo me he aburrido. No tengo con quien conversar por tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Pues habla con otras personas, idiota! ¡No es mi culpa que te las des de antisocial! — Salta a la defensiva. Alfred frunce el ceño.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Por lo menos contigo no me aburro como con los demás! — Mira a otro lado, mientras estira la boca y se desparrama por el árbol. Parece fastidiado. El silencio hace acto de presencia. Hasta que una idea le cruza la cabeza. Se acerca hasta Arthur con una sonrisa— Te propongo algo...

— ¿Qué? — Lo mira escéptico.

— Hagamos una apuesta.

-xox-

Y no entiende cómo aceptó pero ahora están caminando hasta la montaña más alta junto con el americano. Será por su carácter competitivo o quizá su idiotez misma pero el "Sí" que pronunció le da un mal presentimiento. Comienza a haber un viento frío y unas nubes oscuras se ven a lo lejos, entre los picos llenos de nieve. Lleva su bolso con un poco de comida y agua y tiene puesto una chaqueta encima. Volverán pronto así que no consideró necesario llevar más cosas. Alfred a un lado, con una casaca gris perla, camina divertido. Sus ojos azules fijos en la montaña del frente.

Es gigante. Descomunal. ¿Realmente serán capaz de escalar en un sólo día? Alfred sonríe burlón ante las cejas alzadas con asombro del chico inglés.

-¿Te echas para atrás, cobarde cejón?- Pregunta con maldad. Arthur gira con brusquedad, mirándole molesto.- Tendrás que ser mi esclavo por todo el viaje, prepárate.

-Cállate imbécil y subamos- Alfred ríe y comienzan a escalar. El viento poco a poco, junto con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a enfríar y volverse más brusco. Escalan con agilidad hasta llegar al mediodía a la mitad de la montaña. El día está poniéndose feo, las nubes comienzan a cubrir todo el cielo y amenaza con llover.

Vaya día para hacer una apuesta. Sólo falta que llueva ahora mismo.

Y como una burla del Todopoderoso, unas gotas burlonas comienzan a caer. Bufan exasperados cuando la lluvia cae sobre su rostro y empieza a llover con más fuerza.

— Mierda.

— Mejor vamos a refugiarnos hasta que esto se detenga— Dice Alfred y tras tratar de colocar un pie en un hueco, casi se resbala sino es por que Arthur le toma de una muñeca. Mierda de nuevo. Toda la tierra se está poniendo resbalosa, y cualquier paso en falso los tiraría metros abajo.

— Quédate unos segundos aquí— Le dice Arthur. Mira con ojos calculadores cada espacio a su alrededor hasta que con una mano se tira arriba de unas rocas y apoya sus pies con agilidad en la tierra resbalosa. Sus costillas crujen y se muerde la lengua para no llorar. Sus pantalones se manchan de barro. Los mira con un gesto fastidiado. Odia la ropa sucia. Alfred lo observa de abajo atónito.

— ¿Cómo mierda haces eso? — Arthur se encogió de hombros, nervioso. No le podía decir que era un ex pandillero. Sólo le dio una mano y la ayudó a subir. Tratando de ignorar la mirada interrogante de Alfred siguió caminando hasta encontrar una cueva, donde el americano entra con cierto recelo.

— Hey, si no hay ningún fantasma aquí— Y un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al comentario del inglés.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que le tengo miedo a los fantasmas? — Se quedó a la defensiva. Arthur abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Era sólo una broma. Sonrió con diversión. No sabía que Alfred le tenía miedo a los fantasmas— ¡No les tengo miedo a esos bichos que aparecen y desaparecen de la nada!

— Ya, ya... — Movió una mano sin hacerle caso a las réplicas sin sentido. Se sentó a un lado y esperó hasta que la ducha natural se detuviera. Un rayo y un trueno cruzó el cielo. Joder. Alfred detrás de él, observando de reojo cualquier sombra extraña. Arthur tuvo que aguantar una risa. No valía la pena burlarse del pobre chico.

No podrían volver hasta mañana.

— Se van a enojar cuando volvamos— Comentó Arthur.

— Bah— Se alzó de hombros con arrogancia Alfred. Comenzaba a hacer frío y la ropa empapada no ayudaba mucho. Inconsientemente se acercaron para obtener calor.

No sabe si es obra de la madre tierra o quizás un fantasmas. Pero el susurro en su oído hace que a Alfred se lo ponga la piel de gallina.

— ¡Qué me sueltes! — Arthur se queda pasmado cuando los setenta kilos del americano se tiran sobre él, aferrándose con desesperación.

— ¡Gyaaa! ¡F-fantasmas! — Alfred grita pálido como el papel. Toma a Arthur como un oso de felpa, extrangulándolo con su fuerza extraña y que nunca ha sabido controlar. Arthur suda con el rostro violeta, por el azul de la asfixia y el rojo de cercanía. Las costillas se le entierran con crueldad, y ya no soporta el dolor lacerante.

— ¡Por la mierda, mis costillas! ¡Alfred bájate! — Y el otro, con cierto remordimiento se baja. Pero no se aleja. Los fantasmas se lo pueden llevar. Arthur respira a bocanadas. Lo observa cansado. Suspira.

Alfred se sorprende cuando los brazos de Arthur lo toman de los hombros y lo acerca a su persona. Lo intenta calmar pero se ve incómodo. Al americano eso no le importa, sólo piensa en el miedo y que si los fantasmas se quieren llevar a alguien, que se lleven a Arthur o mejor a su madre, porque Arthur es más importante que esa vieja de mierda. Así de infantil son sus pensamientos. Pero eso no le importa.

Arthur suspira y piensa en el calor de Alfred. Que comienza a entibiar su frío cuerpo.

Siguen en silencio escuchando la lluvia. Arthur se siente dopado, y al final se duerme. Alfred lo mira aterrorizado cerrar los ojos y decide colocarse contra una murallla y ocupando a Arthur como escudo. Finalmente también se queda dormido.

Vista extraña, de dos pandilleros durmiendo en medio de una cueva, abrazados. Pero no hay nadie que los vea y a Alfred no le importa si los ven. Le vale mierda lo que piensen los demás. Está cómodo.

-xox-

— ¿Has ido donde los primos? — Dereck observa incómodo la casa vecina. Oz también entiende su incomodidad.

— No. Tú entiendes por qué— Y Oz en verdad lo entiende, suspirá con pesar. Scott hace insoportable sus idas a saludar allá luego de que Artuhr se fuera de excursión.

— No entiendo como lo soportan— Comenta el mayor, alborotando su pelo con nerviosismo. Siente pena por Arthur, una pena inmensa. Su hermano menor, siente lo mismo. Han sido testigos del carácter de Scott. Y por desgracia, recuerdan el comportamiento cada vez que ocurría las partidas. Cada vez que Artuhr se iba.

Oz se pregunta como no lo supera, cómo no puede dejar de mirar al pasado y tratar de ser tan sobreprotector. Porque Arthur no se va a ir, no va a desaparecer. No tiene por qué temer. No va a suceder lo mismo que con sus padres. Arthur sobrevivió.

Y como una llamada telepática, Scott aparece por la avenida de al frente hecho un basilisco mientras fuma un cigarrillo. Dereck abre los ojos.

— Es de los fuertes.

— ¿Eh? — Oz sale del enmarañado mundo de sus pensamientos.

— El cigarrillo, es de los fuertes.

Los hermanos saben lo que eso significa. Son sus cigarros para calmarse cuando ya nada más lo tranquiliza. Suspiran con pesar, agradecen no tener un hermano insanamente sobreprotector como él.


	8. Un día sangriento

**Autora**: _Me pregunto cómo si prometo no hacer un testamento de capítulos, mis manos cobran vida y hago aquellos trozos de biblias. _

_Me apesta que tomen a Arthur de nenita llorona. ¡Esto es un USA=UK! Aunque… bueno… me gusta más el USAxUk… Qué dilema._

_No pondré a los latinos. Lo he decidido. Alargaría el fic por las puras y de paso apenas y ya puedo con todos los personajes que tengo. Portugal. Portugal, Portugal. No me resistí. Tengo las bases de hasta el capítulo 16 y tengo por seguro que a todas las fans del USUK les encantará el capítulo 12, 15 y 16 (En especial este último). Las del Franada morirán de pena con el 13, porque la historia ahí recién se notara para donde va y las de Spamano tendrán su momento especial en el 9 y los nórdicos… bueno allá son interesantes._

_Fue raro. Pero al escribir el nombre de Japón en la parte del racconto me equivoqué y en vez de escribir "Kiku" escribí "Kuku" y me imaginé al japonés bailando la canción "Mueve tu cucu" Fue… desagradable. Más aún cuando entra Francia en mi imaginación._

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos_:_**

**_Ninn: _**_Arthur y sus costillas. Como que tienen una cosa contra que el inglés se sane. Los Kirkland poco a poco se sabrá más de ellos, paciencia querida. ¡Y avanza a pasos agigantados con Alfred! Espera que ahora sí las cosas irán más rápido. Romano es tan adsmnjhdfksda genial y Antonio es taann jdsfsdf ADORABLE! los amo! Comprendo tu opinión de cualquier modo era una propuesta pero hasta para mí era complicado ¡Manejar 50 personajes significaría que tendría como cuarenta capítulos esta historia! Nos vemos, chica. Hasta el próximo review._

**_Himeko03: _**_Elizabeta y su radar de cosas homosexuales. Tendrá mucho que disfrutar, mucho muuucho! Pobre Arthur. Alfred es lento, lento como un computador lleno de virus. Hoy sabrás de lo que sucede en la cueva!_

**Disclaimer**_: ¿Ven a una chica rubia riéndose maniáticamente en el mar de dinero en el que nada con un simple bikini azul por tener bajo su propiedad la serie Hetalia Axis Powers? No. No lo ven. Así que Himaruya no te metas con mi futura marca de teléfonos celulares Hi!maruya, esa marca es mía y Hetalia es tuya. Y no. No te permito que tomes prestado mi marca, no importa si yo tomo prestado a estos locos de APH. _

_Pd: Aparte no te queda el azul, no te pongas un bikini. No te queda, un consejo glamoroso de parte mía (L)_

**Advertencia**: _Violencia, malas palabras, FRANCIA PRESENTE ASÍ QUE ATENCIÓN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES. Aunque finalmente me dará pena el chico_.

-xox-

El cuerpo se retorcía en la reja de alambre que retenía su cuerpo, de no ser así ya hubiera estado siendo molido en el suelo de tierra con basura y colillas de cigarros. La sangre corría a chiflones desde su nariz, ya fracturada. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente y que a la mañana siguiente el dolor de su cuerpo sería latente y no podría levantarse de ahí por mucho que quisiera. Las embestidas a su cara y costillas lo mareaban, la cabeza rebotando una y otra vez en los fierros. El monstruo sediento de sangre golpeándole sin cansancio, divirtiéndose.

Lo iba a matar.

— ¿Aún no te rindes? Sabes que lo va a hacer si no me lo dices pronto. Yo no me haré cargo de tu cadáver— La voz del líder de la zona retumbaba con profundidad en su cabeza. Sonrió con miedo, le leía la mente. Pero no debía decirlo, o sino todo el Este se abalanzaría sobre él. Mierda…

"¿Aún no te rindes, chico? Ya basta de patraña, te va a matar, díselos y luego huyes como el cobarde que eres". La voz de su madre con sus labios pintados de rojo sangre y con el típico halo del humo de tabaco a su alrededor le susurraba punzante en un rincón oscuro de su cabeza. Sus ojos opacos adquiriendo menor brillo. _Mamá, yo no quería esto. Yo no quería nada de esto._

Él solo era un chico que estaba en el lugar equivocado justo el momento equivocado.

— Díselos— Abre los ojos azules espantado, entre la sombra de un callejón, susurrando está…

Con sus ojos violetas brillando demoníacamente ordena silencio. Los índigos del noruego se mueven indiferentes donde aquel pobre imbécil ha mirado espantado. No ve nada.

Por que es tal vez el lugar equivocado donde está mirando. Voltea con lentitud de nuevo hacia donde están masacrando aquel muchachito rastrero.

Toris cierra los ojos. No tiene nada que perder, huirá al Norte. Nunca quiso meterse en esto, lo metieron. Lo tomaron con sus manos negras y lo ahogaron hasta el fondo del pozo donde no iba a escapar sino muerto.

—Arthur… Arthur "El Punk" Kirkland— Los golpes se detuvieron al instante, Soren acatando el gesto de Alexander.

Esta información era interesante.

— ¿Qué más? — Porque era obvio que sabía más. Toris lo miró unos segundos con angustia que fue ignorada con gelidez, luego giró hacia el pasillo oscuro implorando ayuda. No.

No se le iba a dar nada mientras no dijera nada.

— Kirkland fue jefe del Este hace un año y tanto atrás— La voz rasposa debido al agotamiento, la garganta llena de sangre. Luchó por no marearse— Es hermano del Demonio Rojo.

Los ojos de Alexander, comúnmente inaccesibles a la sorpresa, se abrieron casi hasta salirse de sus cuencas.

—Alex, ¿De qué habla este idiota? — Soren preguntó con curiosidad apoyó las manos en su cintura, escurriendo la sangre ajena por sus nudillos y ensuciando el pantalón de mezclilla. El noruego lo ignoró y siguió mirando al niño que parecía una masa de músculos desgarrada y sangrante. El danés se había excedido, nuevamente.

— ¿Qué más? — Exigió demandante.

—Fue quien quemó el instituto Linc…— Veía borroso. Ya su cuerpo no soportaba más, el pito en sus oídos se hacía ensordecedor.

Cayó desmayado.

— ¿Qué mierda está hablando este renacuajo? — Pateó sin cariño a Toris, no entendiendo ninguna mierda. Pero Alexander sí entendía lo que significaba la frase no terminada.

Arthur… Kirkland.

Creía que era una broma de mal gusto que le había hecho su ex jefe. No. No fue así. Era totalmente cierto.

El chico que quemó el instituto Lincoln, ahora negro de hollín y cerrado para siempre.

Habría que tener cuidado la próxima vez. Mucho cuidado.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

— ¿Dónde vas, Alex? ¡Alex, Aleeeex! — El danés de metro ochenta siguió como un perrito a su dueño al chico un poco más bajo, hundiéndose en las oscuras avenidas.

Conocer a Arthur Kirkland justo cuando Iván amenazaba con otra puta guerra de pandillas.

Cuando ya se escucharon lo suficientemente lejos, el desconocido decidió salir de su escondite. Sus botas pálidas se posaban con lentitud en el suelo, haciendo un eco hondo, paso a paso… Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a frente al chico desmayado. Sonrió con tétrica dulzura. Se agachó y le acarició sus cabellos castaños como quien acaricia a su perro.

—Buen hecho, Toris. Eres un buen chico, _da_.

-xox-

_Capítulo 8_

-xox-

El sol reluciendo por entre la ventana, como si fuera cualquier día de verano. Arthur miró el jodido día con molestia. ¡Ya tuvo que haber sido así en los días de excursión donde le habían tocado los días más fríos y desagradables y no ahora que estaban de vuelta en el instituto! Suspiró y apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos, libres. Computación le aburría horrores y de cualquier modo, Kiku haría los trabajos sin quejarse. Vaya saber el amor insano que tenía el japonés a esas putas máquinas.

Hubiera deseado que el día fuera así de cálido y luminoso y no como la segunda noche en la acampada, pues luego de bajar de la montaña de mierda en completo silencio, uno incómodo en Arthur pues en la mañana se descubrió a sí mismo abrazando al obeso de Alfred y por parte del americano un silencio totalmente relacionado con su mal humor de las mañanas, llegaron al campamento donde el profesor jefe de Arthur les regañó y tironeó de las orejas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Les tocó decidir donde dormir, Alfred ya tenía asumido que los dos robles iban a ser los pilares de su hamaca y Kiku se ofreció a compartir su carpa que tenía con Francis- quien le movió las cejas en gesto nada seductor. Con el dolor de su alma, el inglés aceptó. Todo debería haber ido como asquerosamente se dice "Miel sobre hojuelas" sino fuera porque a esos de las nueve y media de la noche el viento comenzó a ser tan duro y las gotas de lluvias amenazaban caer de un momento que todos los cursos decidieron irse a refugiar a sus sacos de dormir y continuar parloteando entre sus grupos seleccionados de amigos desde allí.

El problema era que Alfred estaba en una hamaca y ya había advertido lo que sucedería si llovía. Cuando menos se los esperaba el inglés que estaba en el saco de dormir rojo de Alfred, abrigado con un polerón encima de sus ropas, entablaba una _conversación-pelea_ típica entre Francis y él, siente como se abre la carpa y salta el americano sobre él. Y él claro, no atina nada más que a gritar horrorizado.

— ¡Qué mierda te pasa, imbécil! — Lo empuja a un lado, alejando ese peso extra de su pecho y a consecuencia, de sus costillas a medio curar. Alfred sin sentido alguno a la vergüenza, se acomodó a un lado de Arthur y con una sonrisa prepotente que estaba sacando de quicio al inglés le señaló.

— Recuerda qué te dije si llovía— En esos momentos Arthur se cagaba en todo lo cagable. Suspiró nervioso.

Francis alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

— ¿Aquel hermoso muchacho nos deleitará con su abdomen sin polera, Arthur? — El escalofrío de la espalda americana era tan potente a como si le hubiera colocado un balde de hielo. Mierda, dormiría también con el raro. El raro que ahora lo miraba como si lo estuviera desnudando con la mirada. Lo miró entre el odio, el asco y el miedo, _lo estaba desnudando con la mirada_.

— Cállate Francis y métete en tus asuntos.

— ¿Cómo no entrometerme si tiene que ver con aquella preciosura? — Y a tal mirada lasciva, el americano se metió lo más pronto dentro del saco de dormir que compartía con Arthur. Se hubieran sentido igual que las sardinas enlatadas si no hubiera sido porque Alfred había robado el saco de dormir de sus padres antes de irse al departamento, un saco rojo de dos plazas. Bueno, las dos plazas no se notaban porque el saco estaba algo doblado para que cupiera también el del chino y el del raro. El raro que lo miraba con puchero ¡UN PUCHERO! — Oh vamos, porque esconderte si tito Francis no te hará nada que tú no quieras…

— ¡Cállate imbécil! — Ladró Alfred desde al seguridad de su saco. Arthur en cambio miraba al techo rogando misericordia. Compartiría carpa con el tonto de Alfred y con Francis. Sería la noche más insoportable habida de su existencia.

Se quería morir.

—Ustedes han estado más unidos desde que llegaron desde las montañas… ¿Algún secretito que le quieran contar a su fiel Francis? — Insinuó con picardía el francés.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur apuñalándole con gelidez.

— ¿Insinúas algo, rata asquerosa?

— Nada mi vida, nada que no haya pasado— Siguió sonriendo.

— Sigue pudriendo tu cerebro con depravadeces pero no me metas a mí en esto, francés apestoso— Le amenazó ya fastidiado.

— ¿Nada de un agradable paseo como unos vaqueros, demostrando sus _profundos_ sentimientos?

Alfred ya estaba saltando a matarlo a puñetazos pero en menos de dos segundos Arthur salta como un gato al regazo de Francis y le asesta un puñetazo en plena nariz.

— Esto es lo que te insinúo yo, pozo de enfermedades sexuales— Sentencia con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Eres un animal! ¡No eres nada lindo que te quede claro! —Gime cubriendo su zona herida. El inglés sale de encima del saco de dormir con brusquedad, tratando de herir lo más posible a ese bastardo en el camino.

Kiku observa todo con una sonrisa y una pequeña gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

Arthur entra con cierta reticencia hasta donde estaba el americano. Vaya noche se las iba a pasar junto a esos maniáticos. Ni siquiera puede hablar con Kiku para sentirse mejor. Suspira y escucha el sonido del viento atacar la carpa. Vaya semana que decidieron hacer una excursión a las montañas. Afuera hacía un frío para congelar los huesos pero en cambio, con el calor corporal de los cuatro, el ambiente dentro estaba bastante tibio. Agradable. Perfecto para dormir. A Arthur se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos contra su propia voluntad, Alfred sigue mirando receloso a Francis que sonríe con su cara de rana pérfida.

Que silencio. Que relajante.

Finalmente se quedó dormido dentro de poco tiempo, la calidez de Alfred le dopaba de alguna manera y le susurró medio inconsciente antes de caer finalmente a Morfeo.

— Si no fueras tan insoportable te ocuparía como calefactor para Invierno— Bostezó, se giró de espaldas a Alfred que lo miró curioso, para toparse antes de cerrar los ojos con los brillantes y maliciosos azules de Francis. Le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo y se dio vuelta. Mejor ver al tonto cerebro de alcornoque antes de la peluda cara de Francis que intentaría darle un beso. Kiku estaba detrás del franchute, en la otra esquina de la carpa así que no estaba seguro si seguía despierto.

Cerró los ojos siendo lo último en ver el polerón negro de Alfred.

— ¿Te sorprende que el animal huraño de Arthur se comporte así? — Francis sonreía ladinamente mirando a Alfred que alzó una ceja con desconfianza. Ante tal silencio como respuesta, prosiguió— El momento donde es más débil es a punto de dormir, le sale su lado lindo.

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes? — Preguntó de mala gana el del mechón sin gravedad.

Se rió con maldad, recordando algo. Algo que Alfred ni siquiera se quería enterar.

—Lo sé de experiencias. Recuerda que conozco a mi pequeño y amargado Arthur desde antes que tú. — Alfred puso una morisqueta asqueada al ver como el depravado le sonreía sacándole en cara lo "unidos" que eran el idiota de Arthur y él. Qué cochinada le habrá hecho a Arthur cuando se duerme, no quiere ni saber. Le da asco, y miedo. Porque tal vez intente algo con él también.

— Como sea…— Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

— Debieras ver como es de manipulable, una muñequita. Una deliciosa y manoseable muñequita… Qué viejos recuerdos…

—Estás enfermo— Sentenció con repulsión tras alejarse unos centímetros de la presencia del francés. Era un depravado, posiblemente un violador en serie. Debería mandarlo a patadas hasta la cárcel.

Arthur no recuerda ese diálogo porque dormía pesadamente soñando con helados y franceses muertos. Pero Francis y Alfred sí.

Kiku también lo recuerda.

-xox-

Son las cuatro de la tarde y ya salió del instituto. Scott hoy estaba en casa, así que su almuerzo fue de lo más desagradable soportando al mayor que estaba enojado con él. Ahora a saber porqué. Los gemelos todavía seguían en la Universidad y William seguía en la clínica. Arthur sospechaba que William había elegido ser médico para estar siempre trabajando y no tener que soportar al adorable hermano mayor. Si Arthur pudiera, también lo haría. Scott podía llegar a ser insoportable cuando no le daban en el amén.

La mujer que les venía a cocinar y hacer el aseo ya se había ido más temprano, era obvio que a la señora Michelle le causaba pánico la presencia de Scott. Es que esos malditos ojos de Basilisco no eran humanos, más aún cuando estaba así de berreante de cólera.

Y hoy lo estaba.

— Sales bastante ahora… —Comenta con un trutro de pollo asado en la boca. El hermano menor lo mira con desagrado, tan maleducado que ha salido. Sabe que no debe criticarlo ahora, pues no está de humor y de lo que tendría que soportar a consecuencia si lo saca más de quicio. Porque Scott desde que sus padres murieron ha sacado el lado más estricto y cruel que ha podido presenciar en su existencia.

Sólo le queda responder.

— Julio César me ha dejado a cargo de un chico— Una ceja se alza con extrañeza. Los ojos de Scott siguen fijos en el rostro de su hermano menor con complejo de idiota. ¿El idiota como tutor? ¿Más encima por encargo del vejete de mierda?

No es que odiara al director del instituto de su hermano, no es así. Bueno sí. Lo odia con su alma y cuando se lo pille le va a dar una paliza por todas las que le ha hecho pasar mientras Arthur ha estado en ese colegio.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que estés dándotelas de vagabundo sin casa? — Respondió agrio. Arthur suspiró. He ahí el problema. Scott estaba enojado porque él llegaba de noche tras enseñarle al retrasado de Alfred, más aún quedándose a comer en su casa por petición de Matthew.

Se le olvidaba el fuerte sentido de familia que tenía el desgraciado. Irónico cuando en casa no había nadie quien quisiera que Arthur, el maldecido, contara como familia. Dylan se lo sacaba siempre en cara.

— No es eso, simplemente debo enseñarle y tratar de corregir su comportamiento.

— ¿Y no puede habérselo pedido a otra persona? — Ya se estaba alterando.

— Es un chico con problemas de conducta, por eso me lo han dejado a mí— El tenedor se dobla a la fuerza inhumana del escocés.

— ¿Porque fuiste tú uno de esos, ese viejo de mierda se cree con el derecho de dejarte de tutor y tengas que ir como un perro siguiendo al otro hijo de puta? Reza porque no me pille al vejestorio…

— Scott, no comiences…— Desde la puerta de la cocina, con su delantal de médico doblado bajo un brazo y mirándolos con su imperturbable tranquilidad estaba William.

— ¡Cómo que no comience, maldita seas William! ¡Tú no me detienes!

Y en ese momento aprovechó Arthur para escapar.

— ¡Dónde mierda crees que vas Arthur! — La cabeza pelirroja aparece por la cocina mirándole amenazante— ¿Yéndote dónde está el otro pendejo que no puede cuidarse sólo? ¡Que contrate una niñera, tú no eres babysitting de nadie!

—Me voy a trotar— Responde de mala gana antes de escapar por la puerta de entrada.

Y se va a trotar lejos, lo más lejos posible mientras enciende su reproductor de música.

Recorre las avenidas a su paso, el frío de la tarde se vuelve un viento que azota las cálidas mejillas. Sonríe con pesar al recorrer las calles. Es imposible no evitar recordar las tardes que se las pasaba recorriendo las avenidas tras escaparse del instituto. Tantas tardes de la compañía amarga de Francis. De los demás. Tantas peleas, tantas salidas a tomar hasta quedar borrachos como cubas. Cuando las heridas y cicatrices eran medallas de honores y se celebraba la victoria cuando le fracturabas la nariz a un enemigo.

No puede evitar recordar su último salud con, en esos tiempos mejor amigo, Francis. Sus ojos celebrando la segunda derrota de Vincent a manos del inglés.

Celebrar una victoria de una simple pelea callejera.

Los ojos verdes se opacan. Sigue trotando pero en un estado de automático. No sabe donde va, no le importa. Su cabeza está preocupada en otra cosa, y eso es la conversación que tuvo con el francés en el bus, de vuelta a la ciudad.

Tras terminar de arreglar los bolsos, carpas y demás, habían subido al bus para llegar a la mañana al instituto. Caminaba con lentitud siendo seguido de cerca por Alfred y más atrás de Kiku. Francis, ya acomodado en un asiento lo toma cuando va a pasar de largo y con brusquedad lo deja en el asiento de al lado. Arthur lo mira con molestia.

— No me voy a sentar contigo, rana asquerosa— Francis sonríe. Una sonrisa de esas que da mala espina. Arthur sabe que le va a dar una mala noticia.

— Oh vamos, no me rechaces. Hagámoslo por los viejos tiempos.

— Que viejos tiempos ni nada, no me vengas con estupideces y déjame levantarme—Hace el ademán de levantarse pero la mano algo más bronceada de Francis le aferra al asiento.

—Oh no, Arthur. No lo harás.

Alfred, en el asiento de al frente los miraba en silencio. Kiku sentado a su lado escuchaba música.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees como para decirme qu-?

—Necesito de tu ayuda Arthur— Le interrumpe serio el francés. El británico empalidece. Luego vuelve a su estado normal y lo fulmina con la mirada. Iván está jodiendo y esto está peligroso. No vamos a poder todos contra ese tipo...

— Ya hablamos de eso. Te dí mi puesto a cambio de que nunca yo volviera a pisar esa bodega endemoniada. No voy a volver Francis, te lo dije de forma tajante— Sentencia con irritación. Mira a todos los lados esperando que no los escuchara alguno de los que estaba alrededor. No. Todos siguen hablando en temas de su importancia personal.

— No voy poder yo con mis chicos solos. Esto se está poniendo de color oscuro. Tan oscuro como la alma del ruso, inglesito de mala muerte.

— Inglesito de mala muerte tu madre, franchute asqueroso— Estira la boca con fastidio. Luego sonríe tratando de amedrentar y hacer que Francis se eche hacia atrás con su petición de ayuda. En verdad no quiere sonreír pero está nervioso. No quiere volver a eso. No después de todo lo que pasó. Después de la promesa que le hizo a Julio César tras aceptarlo en el Saint John— De cualquier modo te lo advertí, si alguna vez llego de vuelta a eso; reclamaré mi puesto, que te cedí y tú no vas a poder hacer nada.

La idea no le agradó en lo absoluto a Francis.

— ¿No puedes simplemente echarme una mano y luego irte a hacer tu vida como un simple mortal?

— Lo tomas o lo dejas— Sabía que Francis adoraba su puesto y no lo cedería por nada en el mundo. Era la forma perfecta para que no lo atosigara con eso.

Lo prometió. No iba a volver.

— Todo lo que hiciste se va a desmoronar por tu culpa, por no ayudarme — Sentenció Francis ya sin intentar tomarle la mano para que se quedara. Arthur se levantó y le pidió a Kiku que cambiaran de puesto.

Alfred decidió no hablar durante todo el viaje. Arthur tenía una cara de amenaza que le indicaba que mejor lo sacara de quicio otro día.

Abre los ojos confundido. No está en el centro. Voltea de un lado a otro. ¿Dónde demonios está?

El bar "Los siete vikingos" A tres cuadras más al _sur_ le indican donde diablos está.

Mierda, se metió dentro del Sur.

Se da media vuelta con todas las de irse sin que nadie lo note pero el danés monstruosamente alto lo espera en la esquina. Empalidece y maldice su mala suerte. Voltea buscando escapatoria pero está entremedio un pasaje cerrado y otro brazo de la avenida 73. Huye del gorila gigante pero un tacleo perfecto lo tira contra una muralla de ladrillos. Suelta un quejido.

Los índigos de Alexander le observan con tranquilidad.

Con su chaqueta negra de cuero y los pantalones de jeans algo gastados, coloca una de sus zapatillas de marca costosa sobre el pecho del inglés.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerte el chico normal? — Con su voz monótona y grave, el chico le pregunta. Soren en la esquina sonríe y alaba a su jefecito lindo por ser tan genial. Arthur lo ve con desconfianza. El verde brilla peligrosamente.

— Yo soy un chico normal, no como ustedes, par de matones— Le escupe con acritud. Soren se acerca y se ríe con maldad.

— ¿Matones? No serás que tú eres una nenita mejor dicho— Alexander lo sigue mirando fijo, su piel brillando evanescente con la luz de los faroles recién encendidos le dan un toque sobrenatural. Como si fuera sacado de un cuento de fantasía.

El inglés lo mira con molestia.

A ocupar trucos sucios.

— Hey Alexander, acércate— Le dice con un tono de confidencialidad. Sospecha que el chico no es tonto como el gorila pero debe guardar la esperanza de que caiga.

Y lo hace, aún con el pie encima de su pecho. Casi triturándole los huesos. Se quedan a escasos centímetros.

— ¿Qué? — Responde con desconfianza, Arthur se acerca más y Soren empieza a gritar que están muy juntos. Comienza a patear el piso con violencia, como si fuera a hacer un hoyo para llegar al centro de la Tierra.

Sonríe felino.

— Tal vez tengas razón y no soy tan normal— Le asesta un puñetazo en el estómago que hace soltar un quejido al noruego. Con rapidez y antes de que asimilen lo ocurrido escapa lo más pronto que pueden sus piernas.

Dobla calles con violencia, se apura. Debe volver pronto al centro, esto no es seguro. Salta unos basureros y dobla por un callejón. Demonios. El grandullón lo espera en la esquina. Da media vuelta y empuja los tachos de basura para entorpecer la persecución. Choca con gente a las cuales ni siquiera puede ver el rostro. Dobla de nuevo cuando el gigante está a punto de tocarlo. Dobla de nuevo. Dobla y dobla hasta llegar al punto de no recordar el camino de vuelta.

Hasta que llega a un patio de una empresa llena de contenedores.

Voltea y ver al danés acercándose peligrosamente.

Alexander lo mira con los brazos cruzados, visiblemente molesto a tal golpe bajo que sufrió hace unos segundos.

— ¿Acaso hace unos minutos floreció tu vena anárquica…— El inglés abre los ojos, espantado— Arthur… Kirkland?

¿Por qué?

Arthur se preguntaba.

¿Por qué demonios su pasado volvía a azotarle?

Como si no hubiera forma de escapar de todo eso.

Ya ni le dan ganas de negarlo. Sonríe con maldad.

— Tal vez sí… ¿Pero eso que te importa?

— ¡No le hables así al jefe del Sur! — Salto Soren rojo por la cólera ¡A su Noru- apodo puesto por él debido a su ascendencia noruega ¡Era un genio!- nadie le trotaba de esa forma! Menos cuando él estaba presente.

¿Jefe del Sur?

El esmeralda se vuelve verde limón por el terror.

¿Había golpeado al jefe de la zona Sur? Alexander, como leyéndole la mente, asiente con tranquilidad. Entonces han cambiado los puestos allá.

— ¿Y Michael? — Le pregunta como si el golpe, la huida y la situación fueran una obra de teatro y ahora hablaran como unos simples conocidos.

— En la clínica, sobredosis de droga. Dejó para siempre el bajo mundo— Y parecía que Alexander le seguía el juego de poner en pausa aquella situación tan peligrosa. Irónico.

— Le iba a pasar la cuenta, se lo había advertido— Suspira con cierta lástima.

— De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Su rostro andrógeno sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento.

— ¿A que viene la pregunta? — Arthur por primera vez, nota un atisbo de sentimiento en aquellas parcas palabras y es desagrado.

— Francis es un inútil— Lanza una carcajada y pone sus manos en los pantalones deportivos. Soren mira en silencio como aquel escuálido le robaba la atención de su lindo Noru. Maldito…

— Lo sé. De todas formas… wow, irónico que ya haya tenido una conversación parecida con alguien— Recuerda a Francis en el bus— no volveré. No molestes con eso. Adiós.

Se da media vuelta con arrogancia. Ya saben quién es. No vale la pena esconderse y seguir fingiendo que es un chico normal que lo siguen delincuentes juveniles.

Él es precisamente uno, o era por lo menos.

— ¡Hey quién demonios te crees, chulito! — Soren le grita apretando los puños.

— No creo que tu amigo tenga la misma suerte que tú, Kirkland— Responde descuidadamente el noruego mientras se apoya en un contenedor de una marca holandesa.

Las zapatillas deportivas se detienen al seco. Arthur voltea y los mira con advertencia.

— No. Ni lo creas. No metan al estúpido americano en esto— No. No. Lo que trataba era alejarlo de todas estas mierdas como para que vinieran estos idiotas y le jodieran todo. No lo permitirá, Alfred no tiene porqué estar metido en esto, él todavía puede ser un chico normal. Todavía puede ser salvado de este infierno.

— ¿Quién te crees para amenazarnos, renacuajo? — Responde Soren con prepotencia. Es más alto, es más fuerte y lo puede hacer puré. Lo sabe y no tiene pudor al esconderlo. Puede acabar con ese baboso cuando quiera.

O eso cree.

Arthur sonríe intimidantemente. Se nota que es un idiota y que no lo conoce. Alexander se palmea la cabeza mentalmente.

— ¿Quién soy? Soy tu peor pesadilla y tus puños te lo metes por donde te quepan.

Tras eso se da media vuelta ignorando los griteríos del imbécil ese.

— Qué te calles, Soren— Le ordena monótamente Alexander.

— ¡Pero Noru!

— Me llamo Alexander, estúpido retardado.

Le da lo mismo lo demás. Sólo piensa en el peligro que corre Alfred. Prometió que lo sacaría de eso. Se lo prometió a Julio César. Se lo prometió a sí mismo. Alfred no merece pasar por todas las mierdas que él pasó en las pandillas juveniles.

-xox-

En el gimnasio, el único sonido que se escuchaba por sobre todo eran los golpes monstruosos del americano a su bolsa de arena reforzada para soportar aquellos puñetazos infernales. El cuerpo sudado, los músculos marcándose a cada movimiento, el pelo despeinado, la mirada concentrada.

Qué sexy, pensaba la rubia coquetamente. Emma sentada sobre el ring de boxeo observaba a Alfred dar golpes a diestra y siniestra. Se veía feliz con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Suspiró soñadora, ya quisiera que Alfred la mirara así.

— Estás de buen humor hoy— Le comenta con un guiño— ¿Sucedió algo bueno hoy?

— ¿Te importa? — Con su sonrisa prepotente le responde y la belga lo mira disgustada. Siempre tan cruel.

La bolsa de arena choca por completo en su rostro. Es Vincent, el dueño del gimnasio, quién lo mira furioso.

— Cuida tu boca, renacuajo— Le advierte. Alfred rueda los ojos. Puto Vincent con su puto complejo de hermano sobreprotector. Que se vaya a follar a su perro.

— Ni yo sé porque estoy de buen humor ¿Feliz? — Aclara fastidiado.

— ¿Feliz de verme? Hace tiempo que no paso por el gimnasio— Emma le pregunta emocionada. Sólo obtiene las carcajadas secas de Alfred.

— No— Y sigue de vuelta a los golpes en la bolsa negra como si nunca hubiera tenido esa conversación. La chica lo mira ofendida, tiene unos hermosos y almendrados ojos verdes, el pelo en aquellos tirabuzones de un oro reluciente, un buen cuerpo, una buena delantera… ella es linda ¡Todos se lo dicen! , simpática, fiel, tolerante, de un gran humor… ¿Por qué ese tonto no se fija en ella?

Desde hace siete meses, cuando entró al gimnasio, nunca se fijó en ella. Todos a su diferencia trataban de ligársela.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencido. No señores.

Estuvo hasta las ocho y media, se tuvo que ir porque Vincent le echó. Iban a cerrar. Vaya tipo, parecía que había nacido amargado. Pero era un boxeador fenomenal, por eso que seguía yendo a ese gimnasio.

Caminaba por las calles con su bolso deportivo con su ropa sucia, sobre el hombro. Las calles ya están oscuras porque el otoño ya ha comenzado. Vaya mierda el tener que irse caminando hasta su departamento, son a lo menos quince cuadras y los buses pasan llenos a estas horas. El cielo negro está iluminado por las luces naranjas de los faroles y siente como si caminara por un río de jugo de naranja. Se ríe a su ocurrencia, se nota que está muerto de sed.

Por un callejón escucha una pelea callejera y los gritos apostando a cada tipo. Se detiene con curiosidad. Tras los competidores está una moto negra, líquida….

Momento.

¿Era una Harley Davidson?

¿Esos babosos estaban apostando una Harley Davidson en una simple pelea de puños?

La sangre comenzó a correr por sus venas con un chispazo de adrenalina a la simple idea que le cruzó la mente. Sólo tenía que esperar a que estos dos terminaran.

— ¡Joder, sí! — Un chico moreno con todas pintas de chino y con una musculatura espeluznante había ganado finalmente y el otro chico, con el rostro destrozado, estaba en el suelo. Respirando a bocanadas. El público a su alrededor pagaba las apuestas a una chica monísima con una chaquetita rosada.

Ahora era momento de entrar en escena. Dejó su bolso escondido entre unos basureros y se acercó al ganador y a consecuencia, propietario de la motocicleta.

— ¿Estás muy cansado?— Le sonrió y el joven volteó a verlo divertido. Como si aquella pregunta fuera una burla a su persona.

— ¡Im Yong Soo nunca se cansa, chico! Además— Le da una patada al tipo que está en el piso— Él no cuenta más que como un calentamiento.

— ¿Seguro? — Le probó no muy convencido, pero era verdad. No se veía más que lo mínimo de cansado. El ego del chico se molestó a tal pregunta.

— ¡Seguro, te he dicho! — Con la polera blanca corta en las mangas para marcas sus bíceps sin una gota de sudor. Cruzó los descomunales brazos morenos. No parecía chino, los chinos se le antojaban flaquitos y chicos. Este era un chino superdesarrollado — ¿Para que preguntas tanto? ¿Acaso te gusto?

Alfred se ríe con prepotencia.

— Ya quisieras chino. Yo vengo para preguntarte otra cosa— Cambió el semblante a uno intimidante— ¿Estás listo para otra apuesta?

— ¡Soy coreano, maldito yankee hijo de puta! — Le suelta enfurecido. Choca sus puños con fiereza y sonríe— Listo cuando quieras, imbécil.

— Apostamos tu motocicleta— Sonríe al conseguir que el asiático se enoje.

— ¿Y que gano si tu pierdes? —Abre los brazos en un gesto despreocupado.

— Lo que quieras.

Los dos asiáticos se miran de reojo y sonríen.

— Si ganas, pierdo mi motocicleta. Si gano, te vas al Norte. Al igual que este baboso— Im Yong Soo sonríe maliciosamente. Alfred frunce el ceño — ¿Aceptas?

Así que lo que hacían era recolectar gente para una pandilla.

— Acepto.

En menos de treinta segundos ya están listos. Alfred se quita su polerón rojo y da a mostrar sus bíceps marcados en aquella apretada sudadera. Mira a Im Yong Soo con una sonrisa prepotente.

— Vas a perder.

—Esa es mi línea, yankee.

Y estampa el primer puñetazo. Cuando llegó le fuerte puñetazo a su mandíbula escuchó la risa del coreano, creyéndose de antemano vencedor. Se nota que no lo conoce realmente.

Pues algo que le sirvió para defender a Matthew de todos esos hijos de putas era lo siguiente… Apretó su mano derecha y con rapidez se lo estampó en la nariz a Im Yong Soo, quien salió expelido hasta la muralla que estaba a pocos metros atrás...

Tenía una fuerza sobrenatural.

— ¿Qué decías, chino?

Y de ahí no hubo más que golpes, una batalla brutal entre los dos adolescentes. El público, todos delincuentes o pandilleros, gritaba cosas que a Alfred se le hacían inentendibles, pero de cualquier forma no les interesaba saber de todos modos.

Tras un buen tiempo, logró noquear a Im Yong Soo.

No cabía más de la felicidad y saltó gritando de júbilo. Se acercó a la moto con la llave puesta y ya iba a montarla cuando el coreano despierta de su inconciencia y se acerca silencioso hasta el chico que estaba de espaldas a él. Saca algo de su pantalón de mezclilla…

Alfred abre los ojos cuando una punzada infernal se abre paso en su espalda. Suelta un grito de dolor y acerca su mano la zona lacerante. La saca al sentir algo húmedo y se sorprende al ver como sus dedos largos y delgados están empapados de sangre. Su sangre.

— No me gusta perder— Susurra lamiéndose los labios el moreno. Los ojos azules cristalizados en una infantil sorpresa. Los demás quedan en silencio, esperando a que llegara otra puñalada. Una puñalada que está a punto de ser asestada nuevamente. Alfred le da un puñetazo en el estómago y arranca la moto. Se encarama sobre ella y sale disparado casi atropellando a los imbéciles que seguían así. Dejaba su bolso deportivo e los basureros pero ya le daba lo mismo. No podía preocuparse de eso ahora.

Ya en la carretera, camino a la casa y con un dolor en su espalda que lo mataba, se largó a reír como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Apretó el manubrio y siguió sonriendo, tal vez porque tuviera un juguete nuevo.

Llegó a duras penas al edificio, subiendo y dejando una estela roja a su alrededor.

El camino hasta el departamento fue más largo de lo que esperaba. Quizá por que ya estaba sintiendo la falta de sangre y el mareo lo hacía trastabillar de vez en cuando. Pero no le importa. Tiene una moto. ¡Una Harley Davidson! Mantiene el dedo apretado en el timbre hasta que Matthew sale a abrir.

Los ojos violáceos del menor se abren aterrados.

— ¡Alfred!

El corazón le late como un pajarillo. Su hermano está lleno de moretones y sangra de un lado. Oh Dios. ¿Es que lo han apuñalado?

— Hola Mattie. — El menor se altera ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de saludarlo como si nada pasara?

— Por Dios, Alfred que hola ni que nada ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? — Alfred pone los ojos en blancos. Camina tambaleante por el pasillo tratando de apretar la herida. Matthew va corriendo en busca de un botiquín.

Alfred se sienta en su cama y Matthew viene tras unos momentos con la cajita blanca llena de medicamentos y vendas. Matthew comienza a curarlo mirándolo con enojo mal controlado. Es que no puede calmarse. Alfred lo altera. Lo altera él y su egoísmo.

Alfred comenzó a molestarse al ver el reproche plasmado en su hermano menor. Detestaba esa cara. Detestaba que lo mirara así. Con ese rechazo. Con ese desagrado.

— ¿No quieres ir a un hospital? — Las manos del mayor le arrebatan el algodón con antiséptico.

— No. Ándate, me curo solo— Se levanta y se dispone a curarse tratando de ahogar los gemidos al entrar el líquido a su cuerpo.

— Pero Alfred…

— ¡Qué te vayas, no te necesito! — Le suelta furioso. Matthew asustado se echa para atrás y acata. Suspira y cierra la puerta antes de salir.

¿Por qué rayos Alfred se comportaba de esa forma?

-xox-

Lee con tranquilidad el libro de evolución y saca apuntes. La luz de la lámpara es lo único que ilumina la habitación. Es de noche y el silencio es agradable. Cambia de página con aburrimiento. Ya se está cansando de estudiar todas estas teorías.

El sonido del teléfono lo saca de aquella pequeña burbuja. Revisa su Blackberry, es Matthew ¿Matthew? Se queda extrañado, ¿Por qué el chico lo llama a estas horas?

Un presentimiento de que tiene que ver con Alfred lo hace apretar al instante el botón verde.

— ¿Matthew?

— ¡Arthur! — Se escucha nervioso, como a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Alfred! ¡Lo han apuñalado y-y…!

— Cálmate, voy para allá. — Cierra el libro y se coloca una chaqueta para abrigarse. Abre la ventana silenciosamente y salta al suelo que está a dos metros. Ninguno de sus hermanos tiene interés en ir hasta su pieza así que no hay preocupaciones de que pase algo. Se acerca silenciosamente hasta la case de sus primos que están en la vereda de al frente. Toca la puerta con rapidez. Por favor que salgan rápido.

Abre Dereck. Los ojos verde lima tan infantiles le señalan preocupados.

— ¿Sucede algo Arthur? — El chico entra impaciente a la casa— Toma asiento si gustas.

— No, esto no me tomará mucho rato ¿Está tu hermano?

— ¿Oz? Si… ¡Oz, ven! ¡Arthur te busca! — Grita hacia el segundo piso. El trigueño baja tras unos instantes. Alto de pelo despeinado y ojos claros. Sonríe divertido hasta que ve el rostro serio de su primo.

— ¿Qué pasa, compañero?

— Oz préstame tu auto. Tengo que ir a un lugar lo más pronto posible. No demoro más de media hora— Le pide de una forma implorante. Los hermanos se preocupan de igual modo.

— Oh vamos, yo te puedo llevar ¿Todavía no sacas tu licencia, no?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunta el menor, el inglés le sonríe y despeina sus cabellos ondulados.

— A la vuelta te explico.

— Entonces que te vaya bien.

Y Arthur no puede evitar reír a lo adorable que es su primo.

Y tras tomar las llaves que hay en un dulcero de cristal salen a la calle. El jeep los espera afuera. Toman Asiento y el australiano enciende el motor.

— Bien, ahora dime donde tenemos que ir.

-xox-

Se estacionan en la vereda y Arthur promete que nunca más le pedirá a Oz que maneje, es un peligro para la humanidad. Un arma humana.

— Te espero en el auto— Sonríe tras apoyarse en el manubrio.

— Si.

Sube al edificio y se espanta al ver las gotitas de sangre en el piso. Acelera preocupado hasta el cuarto piso donde viven los chicos. Sube las escaleras con as piernas transformándose en gelatina. Matthew lo espera con la puerta abierta.

— ¡Gracias al cielo que llegaste! — Sonríe aliviado al ver al inglés llegar hasta él. No sabe por qué pero al ver a Alfred así lo único que atina es llamar a Arthur. El es más grande, más maduro. Y sabe que de cualquier forma podrá contar con él.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En su cuarto. No quiere que entre.

Y el inglés se dirige raudo hasta allá. Abre la puerta sin tocar y su respiración se corta por unos segundos al ver la herida en la espalda. Lo que más le sorprende es que Alfred está curándose con una sonrisa gigante.

— ¿Te dan una puñalada y eso es para la risa? — Alfred voltea y frunce la boca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Los verdes brillan peligrosamente.

— Responde tú qué demonios estabas haciendo para acabar así.

— ¡Tengo una motocicleta! — Responde como un niño en Navidad con su robot de juguete nuevo que ha atosigado a sus padres para que se lo compren.

— ¡Alfred, maldita seas! — Lo regaña. Alfred lo observa sin entender su enojo— ¡Te han apuñalado por una motocicleta! ¡Y mira tus moretones!

— Hey, nadie te ha llamado así que…

— Cállate. Vengo aquí porque me preocupo por ti… ¡P-porque el rector me pidió que t-te cuidara! — Suelta avergonzado y le quita los algodones y gasas para hacerlo él mismo. Alfred lo mira sorprendido. — Ni siquiera te sabes curar, tienes que limpiar la sangre.

Lo cura en silencio. Posa sus manos con delicadeza en la herida aunque realmente quisiera enterrarle el algodón a ese idiota. Tiene que ser fuerte y resistir. La herida no es muy profunda y no parece haber tocado ningún lugar peligroso. Le coloca una gasa cortada y tras eso una cinta adhesiva para que no se salga.

Suspira y deja unos segundos sus manos blancas y heladas en el torso del americano. Sube su rostro y se queda mirando a Alfred con odio.

— Eres un verdadero idiota.

El aludido lo mira molesto. Primero Arthur lo viene a curar sin que nadie se lo pidiera y ahora lo regaña.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Mi problema eres tú por que nunca te cuidas— Se levanta y lo sigue mirando fijo. Intenta ignorar el calor de sus mejillas a la cercanía con el americano. Cierra los ojos para intentar calmarse. Alfred se sienta fastidiado y se queda en silencio.

— Mañana no vayas a clases, quédate en casa— Su voz suena controlada. Como tratando de tragarse algo. Quizá su orgullo, tal vez su preocupación— Te veo por allá y verás como te doy una paliza que te saco todos los dientes. Mañana te iré a cambiar las vendas. Si sangras, me llamas.

— Eres peor que mi madre— Responde apestado. El inglés se da media vuelta y se dirige hasta la puerta.

— Como sea, te advierto Alfred.

— Si, si…

Y abre la puerta para encontrarse a Matthew quien lo espera tembloroso.

— ¿Y? ¿Entonces?

— Nada grave, que no salga de la casa mañana. Cuando esté mejor lo regañaremos ¿Bueno? — Y el canadiense no puede más que suspirar aliviado.

— Gracias Arthur, no sé que haría sin ti— El aludido se sonroja y sonríe nervioso.

—Vamos, no es nada. De cualquier modo si no lo cuido yo ¿Quién lo hará? Bien me voy.

— Gracias Arthur.

— De nada, Matthew.

Alfred lo observa desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sin polera todavía.

Arthur lo señala en advertencia y se va a la salida.

Tras el sonido de la puerta todo queda en silencio en aquel departamento.

El hermano mayor sigue mirando donde se fue el inglés idiota. Se pregunta algo que nunca se había planteado ¿CuándO Arthur pasó a ser alguien tan… imprescindible en su vida?

¿Cuándo cambió todo el odio?

-xox-

Están el piso. Francis a duras penas se levanta. Antonio está inconsciente metros atrás y no hay nadie más en aquellas calles vacías. El techo plástico heladería de donde él trabaja ondea por el frío viento de la noche. Observa con odio pura al hijo de puta enviado por Iván.

Francis se levanta a duras penas y se acerca aquel bastardo.

— Oh no, no lo harás— Y el más alto con su bota militar lo estampa de una patada al piso. Francis ahoga un gemido cuando aquel bastardo le toca justo una de las costillas rotas. Los ojos amarillos del holandés sonríen pérfidos— No es nada personal, Francis. Órdenes son órdenes…

Los azules brillantes se abren horrorizados.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Intenta levantarse pero no puede. Lo han apaleado hasta el alma. El de sudadera naranja toma un galón de combustible que estaba escondido entre los basureros. Francis se hace un idea aterrado— ¡Vincent no te atrevas!

Sordo. Comienza a esparcir la gasolina por todo el exterior de la heladería. Saca un cigarro de su bolsillo y tras sacar encenderlo con unas cajetillas de fósforos, suelta la llama hasta el pequeño río de hidrocarburos.

— Nada personal, Francis. Nada personal— Y el sonido de sus botas con sueña de goma hacen eco en los oídos del francés quien observa con dolor como su trabajo se quema en un infierno descomunal.

El azul se vuelve el naranja de las llamas. No puede hacer nada. Nada de nada.

Los segundos parecen puestos en pausa y ve como se sigue quemando aquel edificio de concreto que no tenía culpa de nada. Suena las bocinas de bomberos y se despierta de aquella burbuja. A duras penas se levanta y toma de los hombros a Antonio.

Tienen que escapar.

Camina a duras penas con el chico inconsciente al cual tiene que arrastrar. Respirar le duele de una forma monstruosa y siente que en cualquier momento se irá de cara al piso.

— Y falta poco, Antonio. Vamos, ya falta poco— Susurra palabras de aliento al español que sigue inconsciente y con el cuello manchado de sangre. Sabe que no le va a escuchar pero quiere sentirse fuerte. Llega a duras penas a una casita algo molesta entre los barrios de gente sencilla.

"795" Reza El número de la casa de ladrillo y madera. Toca el timbre con las pocas fuerzas que tiene y reza porque el chico esté ahí dentro. Si no, no sabe realmente que hará. Se sentará en los peldaños y dejará al cuerpo de su amigo junta a él mientras duermen en el pavimento. Se dejarán agonizar en las frías calles.

— ¿Francis? — Al abrir la puerta los ojos castaños del joven se abren interrogantes al notar las figuras moribundas apoyadas en su puerta. El francés sonríe y guiña un ojo con lentitud. Con rapidez los lleva dentro de la casa. Por dentro es acogedor, sencillo. Unos sillones viejos, unas pocas fotos y el televisor que resuena en un canal de televisión barato. La abuela sigue observando la tele sin preocuparse de su nieto. El padre sigue en la taberna. No sucederá nada.

Los sube hasta el cuarto del chico y dejan a Antonio en la cama. Francis se sienta a duras penas en la silla de madera roída que hay en el cuarto gris.

— Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Paulito— Se ríe sin ganas. El chico moreno los mira preocupados.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Iván, Paulo, Iván, siempre Iván…

Se quedan en silencio. Un silencio tenso que habla todo lo que ellos piensan. Y es algo simple. Básico. Lógico en su manera. El portugués frunce el ceño intimidantemente.

Ya saben que sucederá tras esa provocación.

Los del Este entran directo a la guerra.


	9. Con una pizca de sal y pimienta

**Autora**: _¡Fans del Franada! ¡Fans del Spamano! ¡Fans del USUK! ¡A todas ustedes va dirigido este capítulo! Espero que guste._

_Las clases vienen y las actualizaciones se harán lentas. Lo lamento. Trataré de que no sea como el año anterior y pueda publicar más seguido. De verdad. Wow, me estoy volviendo una Alfred de mi historia. Lo único que me falta es sólo mi Harley Davidson :') _

_Tengo en Google Chrome de imagen de fondo mi dibujo preferido de USUK, uno de Arthur en la lluvia y Alfred de pie junto a el. Es tanto que me gusta esa imagen que me da tanta pena sacarla que abro siempre otra pestaña para abrir lo que busco ¿A ustedes les pasa algo parecido o soy la única rara?_

**Disclaimer**: _Hidekaz Himaruya, ya que de nuevo me jodes y me has demandado por mi hermosa marca de teléfonos celulares Hi!maruya te advierto que te odio y que me has dejado sin un centavo. Pero me las cobraré y te robaré a los de APH. Lo advierto._

**Advertencia**: _La idiotez de Antonio._

Caminaba por el pasillo tras el receso de las once y media. Su andar tranquilo y pausado ese día se vio afectado a causa de que su maestra de Artes plástica se puso a darle cháchara con un dibujo espectacular de un expresionismo avanzado y que ella, como instructora del lugar, tenía que ayudar a desarrollar tal talento para el dibujo. Claro, él se sentiría orgulloso y le agradecería a tal ofrecimiento si no fuera porque él no dibujaba más que monos a palitos y tampoco se llama Alfred. Suspiró con pesar.

Nuevamente lo confundían.

Ya se estaba resignando a pasar desapercibido en este instituto o ser nada más que el doble de su hermano mayor, quien brillaba para bien o para mal. En el otro instituto había sido así. Con su familia también había sido así.

No iba a cambiar precisamente ahora.

Observó la hora en su celular y maldijo en silencio. Estaba llegando tarde.

Auch.

Cerró los ojos por acto reflejo. Había chocado con alguien. Se sorprendió cuando observó unos profundos ojos azules fijos en su rostro.

— _Pardon_ —Sonrió disculpándose.

— _Ça ne fait rien_ —Respondió el canadiense en el mismo idioma. Vaya sorpresa, había chocado con Francis, uno de los más populares del instituto. Los ojos azules lo miraron con curiosidad. Matthew suspiró con pesadumbre, seguramente le diría algo como "¿Alfred desde cuando hablas en francés?". No habría sido primera vez.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? —La sonrisa cálida le llamó la atención. Se preguntó cuánto demoraría en olvidarse de su nombre. ¿Un día? ¿Una hora?

—Matthew.

— Bueno, yo soy Francis— Matthew se rió con suavidad.

—Sé quien eres, eres bastante popular— El francés no pudo evitar sonreír bobaliconamente con su ego en las nubes a tal comentario de ese chico desconocido. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y le miró con una media sonrisa. Algo le llamaba la atención.

—Disculpa, Matthew ¿Pero tú eres algún pariente de Alfred Jones? — Matthew quedó con una sonrisa congelada. Alfred. Alfred. Alfred. Siempre la sombra de su hermano. Seguramente le preguntaría sobre su hermano y él pasaría a ser de nuevo un fantasma.

— Es mi hermano mayor— Francis se percató de cuando comenzó a jugar a cuenta nueva con sus manos. Se preguntó si la situación incomodaba a aquel chico.

—Te pareces un poco, pero tú eres más lindo— Se rió pensando en la bestia echa espuma que era el americano. Se despidió con un guiño y se alejó caminando con tranquilidad hasta su salón— Nos vemos Matthew.

Los ojos violetas lo observaron en silencio. Sintió como el calor se esparcía en su pecho. Se quedaba solo en el pasillo observando donde desapareció Francis.

En ese momento se le olvidó que estaba llegando tarde.

-xox-

Comienza a desperezarse entre las blancas sábanas que lo cubrían. Se retuerce un segundo por el dolor al ejercer un movimiento brusco. Vaya que duele la puta herida. Se sienta con cuidado en la cama. El torso desnudo brilla azulado por las cortinas del mismo color. Su rostro adormilado. Se refriega un ojo. ¿Qué hora es?

"11:37 AM"

Wow, entonces ha dormido bastante. Pestañea con lentitud. La mandíbula cuadrada destaca en un juego de claroscuro. El cuello nervudo y los hombros redondos y relajados, atléticos.

Tiene hambre.

Tanta como para comerse a una vaca. Se levanta de la cama y cruza el alfombrado hasta llegar a la cocina. La cerámica le causa un escalofrío al tocar sus pies desnudos. El reflejo de la ventana destaca el torso desnudo y los pantalones de dormir, en verdad unos pantalones deportivos viejos, que se ajustan a sus piernas. La gasa que le puso Arthur destaca en su piel bronceada. No puede evitar mirarla unos segundos efímeros.

Sonríe cuando abre la puerta del refrigerador. Matthew le ha dejado pancakes cubiertos con un plástico protector. Perfecto. Gracias hermano.

Se dispone a comer tras sacar un vaso de jugo y la miel de Maple para acompañar el plato cuando suena su móvil. Tira unas puteadas al imbécil que interrumpe su desayuno y va a contestar.

"_Arthur (No me pongas ningún apodo raro, idiota)" _

Alza una ceja. ¿No que estaba enojado?

Contesta de todos modos.

— ¿Aló?

— ¿_Estás en casa, cierto?_ — Le responde una voz agria por el otro lado del móvil. No puede evitar estirar la boca con fastidio.

— ¿Qué te importa?

— _Cuida_ _tu vocabulario, idiota. Te llamo y tú me contestas de esa forma_— No puede evitar imaginarse el ceño fruncido de Arthur, tampoco evitar sonreír inconscientemente. Estúpido Arthur, preocupándose por él.

Se acerca de nuevo a la cocina. Qué mejor que comer mientras molesta un rato a Arthur.

— Salí, me interrumpiste justo en una pelea— Contesta mientras toma un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

— _¡¿Qué?_ — El grito histérico lo hace explotar de la risa— ¡No te rías mocoso, no me hace gracia alguna!

— Es una broma, viejo. Estoy en casa— Rueda los ojos. No vaya a ser que le de un infarto por extremista.

— _Pues no te creo. Dame una prueba_ _contundente_— Sentencia con voz grave. Alfred come con tranquilidad un trozo de su pancake.

— ¿No me escuchas comer?

— _¡Puedes fingir fácilmente_! —Alfred se separa unos segundos del móvil. El grito casi lo deja sordo. Con pereza balancea su silla hasta llegar al refrigerador. Lo abre y pone el celular en altavoz.

— Recién abrí el refrigerador ¿Escuchaste?

— _¿Crees que es audible el ruido de un refrigerador?_ —Alfred se exaspera con el sarcasmo del británico. Maldice con molestia y coge un pancake entero y se lo lleva a la boca mientras camina hasta el baño. Tira de la cadena.

— ¿Eschuchaz eld bañhno? — Le pregunta mientras mastica.

— _¿A ti no te enseñaron a comer y luego hablar?_ —Escucha un suspiro por el otro lado del móvil. Termina de tragar y ríe.

— No.

— _Pues se nota_— Se escucha un silencio en la línea mientras camina de vuelta a la cocina— _De todos modos no salgas de tu casa y quédate en cama_.

— ¿Te crees mi madre? Ahí veo lo que hago.

— _¡Me entero de que has salido, soy capaz de escaparme del instituto para darte una paliza y amarrarte en la camilla del hospital_! — Amenaza mientras alza la voz. — _De todos modos ¿Cómo va la herida?_

Alfred le responde con sorna.

— No seas sicópata, viejo. Mi herida va bien, no sangra ni estoy cubierto de gangrena. Déjame en paz, acosador. — Ya se imagina el rostro descolocado de Arthur. Los ojos verdes abiertos como platos, la boca abierta como para jugar basketball con ella y las mejillas rojas de la ira y vergüenza.

¿Cómo está tan seguro de conocerlo tanto?

— _¿Disculpa? ¡¿Cómo me llamaste…?_

Y el americano aprieta el botón de finalizar llamada. No puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Imbécil.

Observa su plato, los pancakes fríos del desayuno que le dejó Matthew a su costumbre de preparar el desayuno por los dos. Luego recuerda la llamada de Arthur hace unos segundos preguntando por él.

No puede evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Nunca se han preocupado por él luego que se metió en esto. Nadie. Ni sus mejores amigos. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Maldito cejas. Le hace sentir importante. Querido.

Tras terminar de comer se va al sillón dejando los platos en la mesa de la cocina. Toma el mando a distancia y se desparrama cuidando de hacer movimientos bruscos que le hagan doler su herida. La puñalada que lo marca totalmente como el dueño de esa preciosidad que está escondido en el estacionamiento del edificio.

Cambia de canal en canal sin ver realmente lo que están dando en el cable. Cierra los ojos quedándose en blanco.

_Arthur con una sonrisa trayéndole una lata de Coca-Cola._

— _¿Quieres unas galletas_?

Abre los ojos, aterrado. El sobresalto le hace doler su herida de forma aterradora, pero eso no le importa.

¿Por qué mierda se imaginó eso?

-xox-

Lovino se queda espantado tras ver quien entra y hace sonar la campanilla.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasó?

Antonio sonríe lleno de vendas mal arregladas en su cabeza. Se ve malherido. Como si se hubiera metido en una pelea con un tipo de lucha libre.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Ignora la pregunta y observa el lugar vacío. Ni Marco ni Giovanna están aquí.

— Es hora de colación, idiota. Cierro el local para poder almorzar— Alza una ceja con escepticismo. El tenedor en su spaghetti con salsa al pesto queda en su lugar, apretado a su blanca mano— De todos modos, tú deberías estar en el instituto ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Antonio sonríe algo incómodo. Se sienta en la mesa junto a Lovino y le mira como si lograra ocultar todas sus heridas, algo estúpido y patéticamente imposible.

—No fui al instituto hoy.

— Ya. Eso lo sé— Responde con pesadez el italiano. Se dispone a repetir la pregunta de que demonios está haciendo aquí apaleado como un perro de calle cuando es interrumpido.

—Wow, se me hace agua a la boca ¿Tú lo preparaste? —Sus ojos verdes se fijan en su plato de pasta a medio.

Hay que ser idiota. Es obvio que lo ha preparado él. Quien si no si él es el chef y es el único ser vivo dentro del restaurante. Marco y Giovanna salieron hace un rato a hacer Dios sabe qué cosa.

Las moscas y demás bichos que pudieran haber no cuentan.

Qué mirada a su plato.

Lovino siente una punzada cuando ve ese rostro lleno de avidez.

— ¿Te sirvo un poco?— El rostro magullado del español se iluminó emocionado.

— ¿En serio harías eso por mí?— Y sin responderle, se levantó a la cocina en busca de la olla con pasta.

El rostro brillante al ver el plato de comida y luego la forma desesperada con la comía Antonio, causó en Lovino algo que nunca iba a declarar, preocupación. Se sentó y observó con sorpresa como el moreno tragaba con desesperación aquel simple plato de comida.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?

Antonio se sobresalta y mira al piso con una sonrisa avergonzada.

— ¿Pasta? Hace como un mes— Se ríe con torpeza. El italiano alza una ceja. A él no le engaña con una respuesta tan estúpida.

— Eres un estúpido imbécil, te tendría que echar de mi restaurante por mentiroso e intentar hacerte el idiota— Lo mira con molestia. Y eso que estaba preocupado por él. ¡Mentira! Se sonroja a la idea. ¡Él no estaba preocupado! ¿Quién se preocuparía por alguien tan idiota que está lleno de moretones y que come como un león famélico? Pues él no. No tendría ninguna estúpida razón.

— ¡Quiero más! — Grita alegre ofreciendo el plato vacío. Lo único que se le es ofrecido es el cucharazo por parte de Lovino.

— ¿Quién te crees sinvergüenza? Bastante tienes con lo que te serví— Sus ojos dorados se recargaron molestia en el rostro moreno. Pero estaba hambriento y su rostro lleno de heridas y moretones no le dejaban de dar algo que _no_ era pena. No. No lo era.

Sin embargo toma el plato susurrando maldiciones por lo bajo y se vuelve a la cocina.

Antonio observa la espalda del más bajo irse hacia la cocina. No puede evitar sonreír. Lovino es buenísimo, tanto como un pedazo de pan. O como una buena paella. O una tortilla española. Sí, una tortilla española. Pues es que no hay nada más bueno que eso. El italiano viene de vuelta mirando al piso y con las mejillas rojas como tomates y él, como buen aficionado a las cosas monas, debe abstenerse con mucho esfuerzo de gritar. ¡Es que se ve adorable!

— Toma, estúpido vagabundo y come.

Los ojos apasionados y alegres de Antonio le sonríen.

No se equivocó, tuvo que seguir su corazonada. Que estupendo era el haber conocido a Lovino. Lo sabía, aunque no sabía por qué.

Tras terminar de comer con la misma ambición que el plato anterior suspira y deja los cubiertos en el plato, desordenados totalmente.

— Dos días —Los ojos de ese peculiar dorado pálido lo observan con confusión. Luego se abren como platos.

— ¿Dos días de que no…?

— Si, hace dos días que no como— Sonríe despreocupado.

Antonio se asusta cuando escucha la pregunta de aquellos labios cantarines.

— ¿En qué demonios estás metido como para estar así?

-xox-

Tomó un sorbo de una lata de bebida. Estaba junto a Kiku en el salón de música del cuarto piso. El japonés toca una melodía en el piano, pero aparte de aquella canción, todo estaba sumido en un completo silencio. Arthur se apoya en el balcón y mira a la gente que camina debajo de él en el patio de tierra. Sus ojos verdes divagan pensativos. Los ojos castaños y melancólicos del japonés se fijan en él mientras sigue tocando la dulce melodía.

— ¿Lo extrañas bastante, Arthur-kun? — Ante la pregunta, el inglés suelta un respingo descomunal que por milagro no hace que se caiga al distante suelo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no extraño al idiota de Alfred! ¡Es un mocoso insoportable! ¿Quién lo llegaría a extrañar? — Suelta a la defensiva como una metralleta de oraciones. El oriental se ríe por el rostro que pone su mejor amigo.

— Yo nunca he mencionado al joven Alfred.

Se ha delatado solo.

— Pues lo indicas indirectamente, Kiku. No me juegues torcido— Le fulmina con la mirada y voltea hacia el cielo. Mierda. De alguna u otra forma está dando a conocer lo oculto en su mente.

El japonés deja de tocar. Lo mira un rato en silencio escudriñando el cielo sin mucho interés. Siente algo. Aprieta un poco sus dedos. Suspira con angustia.

Lo quiere.

— ¿Siente bastante afecto por el joven Alfred, no es verdad? — Arthur voltea y los rayos del sol aclaran sus ojos a un suave verde lima. Tan enigmáticos. Tan sugerentes. La mandíbula cuadrada del inglés se aprieta y la boca hace un gesto como de un niño que no quiere decir algo.

— No digas cosas tontas, Kiku. Eso no va en ti.

— Tampoco me mientas, Arthur-kun. Eso de ninguna forma va en ti.

Arthur lo mira con cierto remordimiento.

— Bueno, de cualquier forma… Uno puede crear cierto afecto por alguien si lo tienes que ver todos los días. Cómo es contigo, Kiku— Le sonríe con cariño. El japonés asiente y le da una pequeña sonrisa. Sí. Afecto. Le quiere como un amigo.

Simplemente como un amigo.

Termina de tocar la canción.

— ¿Cuál canción es? — Pregunta con curiosidad.

— Es "_And I love her_" — Lo mira fijamente, es la canción favorita de Arthur. Él lo tendría que saber. Era obvio.

— ¿De quién? — Kiku lo mira con resentimiento. Arthur se pregunta porque lo mira así.

— The Beatles, _su_ banda preferida— Cierra el piano y se levanta.

Arthur lo observa confundido ¿Qué hizo para que se molestara?

— Lo lamento, Kiku. No la reconocí sin la letra— Se levanta y lo mira con incomodidad. Kiku suspira y sabe que si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser tan controlado en sus movimientos hubiera podido encoger sus hombros en son de que no importa.

— Vámonos a clases, se hará tarde y pronto tocará el timbre de fin de receso.

— Sí.

La lata de Sprite® es aplastada y finalmente cae en el basurero de la esquina.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Arthur decide ir a ver al estúpido a su departamento. No vaya a ser que haga alguna estupidez.

-xox-

Mientras corta velozmente los tomates no puede evitar rememorar la última parte de la conversación que tuvo con el psicópata de su mesero gratuito.

"— _Es algo complicado de decir. ¡Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien!_

— _¡Quién te ha dicho que estoy preocupado por ti, idiota!"_

No estaba preocupado. No. Para nada. Sólo curioso. ¿Es que en qué se hallaba metido como para que sucediera eso?

¿Acaso será un niño acosado por bullying? Con la cara de tonto no le extraña que alguien se ensañe con él, pues es desquiciante.

Además es imposible que esté en eso de las pandillas juveniles ¿No es cierto?

"— _De todos modos ¿Qué mierda haces aquí si ya te he dicho que no te acepté en el restaurante? ¿Qué coño te hace insistir tanto? Si te falta dinero pues te prostituyes, joder. _

_Antonio se ríe. No entiende que le causa gracia de lo que ha dicho._

— _Nada. O sea, no lo sé. En verdad no lo sé— Se rasca una de sus mejillas cubiertas con un parche— Sé que sonará raro…_

—_Tú eres raro— Le interrumpe indiferente Lovino._

— _Bueno, yo soy raro— Acepta con una sonrisa el español tras un pequeño encogimiento de hombros— Pero es que solamente seguía una corazonada. Algo me dijo "Tienes que conocer a ese chico" Y aquí me tienes._

_Antes de que pudiera responder, Marco se acerca desesperado para avisarle que el señor Dimitri ha hecho una reserva para él y toda su familia a eso de las ocho._

_Mierda. Se levanta de golpe y corre como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el teléfono a hacer unas llamadas._

_Antonio se queda en una pieza._

— _¿Qué pasa con ese señor Dimitri? Parece importante — Le pregunta a Marco. El viejito le responde algo nervioso._

— _Y lo es. Es un millonario excéntrico que siempre hace reservas de un momento a otro pero hace ganar tanto dinero que no podemos ni rechistar— Antonio escucha mientras observa a Lovino hablar nerviosamente por el teléfono. Corriendo las reservas de los demás comensales_"

— Lovi ¿Dónde dejo esto? — Señala unas servilletas de tela que tiene en sus manos.

— Entras bastante rápido en confianza— Le mira irritado el italiano.

Le das la mano, te agarra el hombro. Que cosa, te agarra los dos, joder.

— Sí, mis amigos dicen que es bueno— Sonríe bobamente.

— Pues no lo es.

— ¿Y que hago con las servilletas?

¿Acaso creía que él tenía ocho manos y era un pulpo que podía estar en todas partes?

— ¡Pues pregúntale a Giovanna, joder! ¿No ves que estoy preparando la comida?

Y el chico se da media vuelta y va corriendo hasta Giovanna a preguntar por la localización de las servilletas. La mujer lo echa de la cocina pues está también cocinando y le grita que vaya donde su esposo. Lo que el chico asiente obedientemente.

Hay que ver como es de tonto.

Antonio corre las sillas y las mesas para juntarlas de una forma que quede en U junto a Marco.

— Wow ¿Qué tan gorda es esta familia como para que tengamos que ordenar así? — El hombre se ríe.

— Antonio, _bambino_ _mío_, no son gordos. Son cuarenta y cinco personas — El chico abre los ojos como plato y deja la montonera de sillas que llevaba desordenadamente en el suelo.

— ¿Es que acaso el padre no conoce lo que son los condones? ¡Pobre mujer!

Ante tal cometario, Marco no puede evitar largar a reírse y botar la mesa que llevaba a rastras.

— ¡Chico mío si no son solos hijos del señor Dimitri! ¡Son los hijos, los nietos, los yernos y las nueras incluidos!

— ¿Y su esposa acaso no viene?

— ¿Es que acaso a ti te molieron a palos la cabeza que haces esas preguntas tan tontas, joder? — La voz del más joven del recinto lo hace voltear. Sonríe a ver a Lovino. Aunque este parece que no está muy feliz por verlo a él.

— ¡Lovi!

— ¡Qué Lovi ni que nada, dejen de hacer las del vago y ordenen, carajo! ¡Tenemos menos de tres horas para tener todo listo! — Les señala con molestia. Voltea a Marco— ¡Y tú viejo, da el ejemplo!

Giovanna se pone a gritar histérica porque está sola en la cocina y cree que el chico le ha dejado sola cortando y preparando los platos.

Tonta Giovanna. ¿Qué mierda pensó Marco al casarse con ella?

Se va echando humos no sin antes hacerles una seña de que los tendría observados.

Se ríen unos segundos tras que desaparezca la estela de Lovino y siguen en su trabajo.

-xox-

Pobre Antonio… Nunca pensó que le tocaría algo así.

Estaba exhausto. Había colocado todas las sillas y todas las mesas ordenadamente como Marco le dijo.

Colocó los platos encima de otros platos y encima de otros platos que no sabía ni para qué servía. Ni hablar de los cubiertos, eso fue una causa perdida. Que el cuchillo de pan, que el de la mentequilla, que este no se qué ¡Si en su casa se ocupaba un solo cuchillo para todo!

Tampoco lo de las copas ¿Es que acaso son todos ellos unos ebrios que necesitan tantas copas de vino?

Ayudó a barrer... Aunque primero tuvo que aprender a barrer.

Limpió los ventanales de la entrada del restaurante a tiempo record pues Lovino le gritaba que se apurara para que le ayudara en la cocina.

Sonrió bobaliconamente cuando pensó que Lovi le había pedido ayuda y se apuró en terminar su tarea.

Y helo aquí picando la carne. Tras lavarse las manos como le había gritado de nueva cuenta Lovino cuando iba a tomar un cuchillo para cortar cualquier cosa que le dijeran, le dieron un pedazo de carne para que cortara en pedacitos muy chicos y luego los metiera a la maquina trituradora para hacer…

Albóndigas.

¡Lovino le había dejado una gran tarea! ¡Hasta tendría que hacerlas bolitas!

¡Primera vez en su vida que hace albóndigas! ¡Esto era emocionante! Se lo tendría que decir a Gilbert y a Francis cuando los viera.

Sonríe observando a Lovino cortar y aliñar todo de una forma tan concentrada, con total precisión. Picaba todo en perfectos cuadrados mientras que Antonio hacía un merenjunge de carne destrozada como por un psicópata. Pareciera que por eso le había dejado la tarea de cortar la carne, porque al final igual quedaría molida.

Era una duda importante.

— Lovi ¿Para que corto la carne si igual quedará molida? ¡De todos modos nadie notará eso!

— Pues para que quepa todo en la trituradora y le saques la grasa, so memo— Suspira con cansancio ante tal pregunta. Sigue cortando mientras la pareja de casados observan de reojos a los dos jóvenes.

Antonio sigue cortando pero de vez en cuando se para a mirar a Lovino que ahora amasa unas bolas de harina.

— ¿Vamos a comer pizza? — Pregunta esperanzado ¡Ama la pizza! ¡Más si es pizza a la española y tiene chorizo!

Lovino lo mira con molestia.

— ¿Es que acaso tienes algún retraso mental? ¡Es para los idiotas que reservaron! ¡Ellos comerán pizza, no tú!

Antonio refunfuña como un perro regañado.

De vuelta a cortar. Antonio lleva sus trozos de carne mutilada hasta la maquinita rara y mueve una cosita rara que da vueltas. La carne molida sale laarga y leeentamenteee…

Son como gusanitos extra-largos. Al español no le agradó mucho la idea, cuando era pequeño e iba a jardín de niños se comía las lombrices pero ahora la idea no se le hacía muy apetecible. Además del recuerdo de su madre regañándole por tal cochinada no le hacía recordar con gran cariño esa parte de su infancia.

¡Un día hasta le hizo lavar su boca con detergente de loza!

Prefiere distraerse de los gusanos de carne y qué mejor que observar a Lovino que ahora da vueltas con agilidad la masa.

— ¡Wow! ¡Pareces un cocinero como los del cable! — Ante tal comentario Lovino lo mira extrañado y los esposos se ríen.

Deja la masa correctamente redonda a un lado del aparador de metal y lo mira con molestia.

— No sé que te traes en mano pero abstente de comentar cosas raras o no te dejo entrar ni siquiera llorando al restaurante, Che palle!

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera estoy contratado! — Se queja confundido.

— ¡A callar y a trabajar! — Dice tras dejar como zanjada la conversación.

Antonio siguió dando vuelta a la palanca mientras refunfuñaba en su idioma natal Dios sabe qué.

Marco abraza a su mujer y Giovanna sonríe.

Díganle loca pero algo tiene su intuición femenina…

-xox-

— No era necesario venir, idiota— Los ojos azules se fijan en el cuerpo del británico quien rueda los ojos.

— Sí era necesario pues no se puede confiar en ti. Quizá te fueras a hacer alguna estupidez— Le responde con su voz grave y resonante.

— Alegas demasiado.

— ¿Tú no? — Se apoya en la puerta antes de abrirla.

— ¿Yo? Qué hablas viejo, alucinas— Se defiende con diversión.

— Bobalicón.

— Cejas.

— Cállate mis cejas son perfectas tal cual son.

— Sí, sí…— Rueda los ojos y lo ve irse. Arthur murmura un "yankee malagradecido".

Alfred se ríe. No, no es un malagradecido. Sólo que no está acostumbrado a dar las gracias por haber tenido una visita por estar herido. Es la primera vez que lo visita alguien, es normal que no sepa que decir.

— Mándale saludos a Matthew cuando vuelva.

Estúpido inglés. Jodiendo siempre todos los momentos. No tenía ganas de recordar a su hermano- quien está bastante molesto con él- y hasta mandarle saludos de parte de Arthur.

No sabe por qué pero no le gusta la idea de compartir a Arthur.

-xox-

El tiempo pasó rápido y ya son las ocho y un cuarto. Los comensales comienzan a entrar hablando en un idioma que no logra descifrar bien cual es. Pero se le hace conocido de alguna parte.

Se sorprende que todos sean tan pálidos y rubios.

La piel morena se empalidece y los ojos casi salen de sus órbitas al ver al alto hombre de bigotes entrar seguido de su hijo de casi igual altura.

La familia de Iván.

La familia de Iván Braginski, el líder del Norte, está aquí en el restaurante.

El mismo bastardo que lo mandó a golpear.

Aprieta sus puños mirando con profundo odio al susodicho que se sienta tranquilamente con su traje costoso.

Maldito hijo de puta.

Momento. Voltea asustado en busca de donde esconderse.

Iván no lo debe ver o sino que le hará al restaurante de Lovino. ¡Y Lovi no tiene la culpa de nada de esto! ¡Maldito sea la existencia de Iván! ¿No pudo haber elegido otro restaurante para comer?

No podía arriesgar la vida de Lovino por su culpa. El chico no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

— Oye Anto-

Lovino, quien le iba a pedir al español que se dispusiera a pedir las órdenes, queda con las palabras en la boca pues el otro se da media vuelta y se encierra en la cocina. Va a verlo extrañado.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? — Al entrar se sorprende al ver como Antonio se hecha agua en el pelo y se lo ordena a un lado mientras se pone unos lentes de lectura SUYOS— ¡Oye esos son mis len-!

Unos dedos angustiados se posan en su boca haciéndole callar.

— Lovi, por favor no digas nada. Prometo explicarte todos después ¿Bueno? — Los ojos dorados del chico lo quedan mirando fijamente. Luego con brusquedad voltea liberándose de dos cosas: Los ojos verdes de Antonio que lo miran fijamente y los dedos posados en sus labios.

— Si tan preocupado estás que no te preocupes, pues toma el estuche de maquillaje de Giovanna y tápate todos tus moretones, idiota.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio brillan maravillados a tal suspicacia del chico.

— ¡Gracias Lovino, eres un pan de Dios!

— Si, si…— Se sonroja y se da vuelta lo más pronto posible.

-xox-

Giovanna abre la puerta del baño que está sin pestillo. Murmura el aspecto desarreglado que tiene y que una "manita de gato" no le haría nada mal. Abre los ojos como platos cuando observa al nuevo mesero pintarrajeado como un verdadero travesti. Se da cuenta que tiene su lápiz labial favorito en mano, a medio pintar sus labios.

— ¡PORCA MISERIA, LOVINO! — Grita histérica y el chico llamado se acerca preguntándose qué le sucede a la vieja loca. Cuando ve a Antonio maquillado como un payaso no puede evitar largarse a reír burlándose de su aspecto horroroso.

Antonio sonríe al ver a Lovino reír. Se ve monísimo.

— Giovanna, hazte cargo del travesti. Es sólo un favor— Sonríe divertido antes de darse media vuelta y volver a la cocina— ¡Y no me llames a menos que sea algo desesperadamente importante! ¡Apúrense!

¡Su maquillaje era importante! Los ojos claros de Giovanna lo observan irse, ofendida.

Vaya a saber las cosas que debe hacer uno…

— ¡Explícame que haces pintado como un mono!

— Por favor… Necesito que me tapes todas las heridas— Sonríe humildemente mientras le entrega el estuche. Giovanna suspira y lo mira con escepticismo. Su "mano de gato" deberá esperar. Va a tener que hacerle una "Garra de león" a aquel excéntrico niño.

-xox-

Y se dedica a servir platos con una sonrisa cortés en los labios. Las mujeres lo miran bobamente y se sonrojan cuando les sirve cada plato.

— Hizo buena elección al elegir esto— Le sonríe con dulzura a una chica de voluminosos pechos quien se sonroja ante la sonrisa llena de pasión española. Sigue dejando los platos de comida que se le hacen agua a la boca. Cómo le gustaría probar aunque sea con el dedo meñique un poquitito de algún plato. Todos se ven insanamente apetitosos. Toma otros platos que estaban en una mesa anexa y se acerca a la defensiva a sus siguientes clientes. Iván Braginski y su padre. Sus músculos se tensan al aproximarse a su enemigo declarado y ruega por todos los santos en especial a San Santiago a que no lo descubra.

Deja la comida con una tiesa sonrisa de mera cortesía y trata que sus ojos no choquen con los del ruso.

Pero parece que Dios no lo escucha.

Iván lo observa con suspicacia y acerca su rostro al mesero, quien se aleja lo más posible sin ser maleducado.

— ¿En que lo puedo servir? — Le pregunta con su voz más grave. Iván alza sus delicadas y pálidas cejas en asombro, el corazón de Antonio late desbocado. Mierda lo ha descubierto. Lo ha descubierto y va a joder a Lovino por su culpa. Mierda, mierda, mierda….

Perdón, Lovino. Nunca ha querido causarle tal desgracia. Quizá su madre tiene razón y no nació más que para joder a la gente buena.

— Nada. Simplemente le he confundido con alguien— Y se dispone a comer de su plato sin dirigirle una segunda mirada. Antonio suspira aliviado en su fuero interno. Siguió sirviendo platos hasta terminar con el de una chica mona pero con un rostro de prepotencia en su estado más puro.

Se alejó lo más rápido que puede. No vaya a ser que lo reconozca por cualquier acto.

Llega a la cocina y se sorprende cuando ve a los demás comiendo.

¿Y a él no le han dejado nada? Que crueldad…

— ¡Qué cruel! ¿Por qué no me han dejado nada? — Lovino rueda los ojos. Giovanna en su acento cantarín le dice que es de las ollas que sobró de la cocina y si quiere que le sirva un plato pues que lo diga. Antonio ni rechista y va junto a la rechoncha mujer de pelo castaño.

Lovino por mientras sacó su teléfono móvil y marca un número que se sabe de memoria.

— ¿_Hermano_? — Una voz suave le contestó de la otra línea.

— Sí idiota, soy yo. — Suspira e intenta ignorar la mirada curiosa de Antonio, girando para ver la pared— Tengo que quedarme hasta tarde de nuevo.

— ¿_El señor Braginski_?

— El mismo de nuevo.

— _Qué lástima ¡Pero no importa hermano, yo te dejaré lista una cena para que comas cuando llegues_!

A Lovino la sangre se le baja a los pies.

— ¡No toques la cocina, engendro del mal, que tus cochinadas las lavo yo porque no eres capaz de limpiarlas después!

— ¡_Pero hermano…!—_ Se queja el menor. Dos minutos y medio menor.

— Nada de hermano, he dicho. Estudia y no molestes más de la cuenta. — Sentencia sin derecho a peros.

— _Estoy estudiando, hermanito_ — Se queda en silencio, luego continúa— _Con Ludwig_.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Feliciano, échalo en este mismo instante!

— Pero no puedo… Lud me está enseñando, y no es muy cortés echar a alguien-

— ¡Qué lo eches maldición!

— _Te llamo luego hermano, tengo que seguir estudiando. ¡Te quiero!_

Y le corta.

El mayor queda con los ojos de plato. ¡El muy descarado va y le corta! ¡Ya se las arreglaría con él cuando le viera! Cambiaría los cerrojos de las llaves de toda la casa y lo dejaría de patitas en la calle al muy malagradecido.

— ¿Feliciano? — Pregunta el español a su lado. Lovino casi se cae de la silla. ¿Y este cuando apareció?

— ¿Te debe importar? — Le responde con otra pregunta, receloso.

— ¡Pero Lovi, si es solo una pregunta! No me respondas de esa forma.

— Que te calles.

-xox-

Ya son pasadas las once y media y recién han acabado de irse la gigantesca masa de soviéticos. Antonio recoge las exorbitantes propinas con una sonrisa irónica. Es que es irónico. Irónico recibir dinero de la familia de su enemigo declarado.

Pero dinero es dinero y su madre tal vez no se enoje tanto cuando lo vea llegar tan tarde a casa. Aunque ¿Realmente a ella le importa si es que llega?

Va a estar ebria. No se acordará de nada de lo que sucedió en la noche. Nunca está sobria. Y el padre inexistente nunca le va a regañar.

-xox-

Lovino se pone su chaqueta de cuero y mira el lugar. Luego su reloj. Ya es pasada la media noche. Observa a Antonio que sigue barriendo.

— Hey tú. Deja eso, ya está limpio.

— Está bien— Sonríe y deja la escoba en la pared. Es que se emociona barriendo.

Antonio toma su chaqueta y se acerca al italiano, la única luz encendida es la que ilumina la pequeña sección que da a los ventanales. Lovino las apaga y abre la puerta. Salen juntos. Giovanna y Marco ya se han ido.

El frío de la noche hace encogerse al menor. Antonio lo nota y se ofrece para abrazarlo. Ofrecimiento más que rechazado.

Cierra la puerta con candado y toman distintos caminos.

Antonio sonríe con cansancio. Hoy ha sido un día agotador. Mañana volverá al colegio y tal vez, si el conserje le ayuda y se hace el sueco, se escapará e irá con Lovino.

Lovino. Quién sería adorable de acompañar hasta su casa. Y quedarse a dormir allí como amigos. Y cocinar paella. No, mejor tortilla española. También sería genial conocer a la familia de Lovi. ¿Serán todos italianos o habrá algún rumano? ¿O un francés? ¿Un húngaro? ¡Un español sería mejor idea!

¿Entra en confianza muy rápidamente?

Naah…

— Hey— Voltea con tanta rapidez que hasta le duele el cuello.

— ¿Sí? ¿Te arrepentiste y quieres tener un abrazo fusosososo?

— No, imbécil— Se queda mirando al suelo. Se sonroja. Antonio sonríe baboso. Se ve mono cuando se sonroja— Mañana llega presentable. No quiero que mi mesero oficial ande con las pintas de un travesti.

Antonio abre sus ojos verdes que se ven violetas al brillo de la noche.

¿Lo que ha escuchado ha sido cierto?

— ¿Qué tanto me miras, tengo acaso monos en la cara o qué?

— ¡Gracias, Lovi! ¡No te defraudaré seré un mesero muy, muy asombroso! — Y corre a abrazarlo efusivamente. Salta con Lovino entre sus brazos una y otra vez, entusiasmado.

Entre tanto salto y salto, el italiano no puede evitar contagiarse de su desbordante alegría y sonríe tímidamente.


	10. Desentrañando y nuevos problemas

**Autora**: _Siento que el capítulo de hoy está algo corto. Aunque es trascendental de una u otra forma. O tal vez no. Si me lo pienso está en el margen de palabras. Parece que no les gustó mi otra actualización ¿Qué sucedió con "Envuelto bajo la piel de Picas"? ¿Muy aburrido? Qué lástima, tenía la esperanza que les gustara. Bueno aquí va la otra actualización. _

**Disclaimer**: _Himaruya que no me quiere y es un tacaño._

**Advertencia**: _¿Pasado? Malas palabras. FRANCIA_.

-xox-

Viejo de mierda…

Recoge las pelotas que están esparcidas en el piso con molestia. Las toma y las apila en sus brazos descubiertos. La camiseta del colegio arremangada sobre los hombros y marcando los músculos de sus brazos. Se yergue con cuidado y cruza la cancha de futbol vacía hasta llegar a la bodega de pelotas.

El sol pega fuerte pero el viento es frío. Avisa la llegada del otoño.

Algo que el odia pues es decadente, no teniendo nada que ver con la fuerza del verano.

Verano. Verano de fiestas, peleas, videojuegos y comida chatarra después de la piscina.

La puerta está abierta. Tira los balones sin mucho amor dentro.

¿Castigarlo por no llegar tarde? ¿Desde cuando se castigaban a los alumnos por eso? Lo que sucedía realmente es que no le perdonaba lo de la excursión, eso es lo que sucedía.

A su derecha estaban la entrada exterior de los baños del gimnasio. Se encaminó hacia esa dirección a los momentos que se quitaba la camiseta azul índigo con el logo del colegio.

Ya casi no hay nadie. Y los que están lo miran de reojo, aterrados.

Que miren, nena. La cicatriz es una marca que lleva victorioso. Sonríe pensando en la linda preciosura que está en escondida en el estacionamiento de profesores.

Toma el bolso que le robó a su hermano y fue hasta las duchas, desvistiéndose en el camino.

Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría se estaba yendo ¿Qué les va a importar lo que él haga?

Claro, no se percato de la lujuriosa presencia que entraba al lugar tras que los dos últimos chicos salieran.

Se baña con rapidez y alejando lo más posible el agua de la herida. No quiere que Arthur le grite histérico por mojar la venda como la otra vez que casi lo deja sordo. Sale de las duchas con el pelo estilando y toma la toalla. Está todo en silencio.

Un peligroso silencio antes de la tormenta.

Silba alguna canción que ha escuchado en la radio, de espaldas a su acompañante. Toma sus bóxers negros, se suelta la toalla.

— ¡Oh la la! ¿Me deleitarás con la belleza de tu sugerente cuerpo? — Voltea aterrado y se amarra de nuevo la toalla. Francis lo mira con diversión— Oh, ¡pero si tu traserito es tan agradable a la vista!

— ¿Qué haces acá, pervertido?

¿Pervertido? Francis arruga la nariz, no le gusta ese término. Prefiere el término _amoroso_ _universal_.

Es más lindo, más adecuado para él.

— ¿Y esa herida? — Se acerca y la señala, Alfred se separa con recelo.

— No te importa— Le suelta con irritación. El raro le da miedo. No quiere tenerlo cerca, le causa escalofríos.

Francis "el raro" ignora la amarga respuesta y lo sigue observando.

— Tienes buen cuerpo. Tu pecho hace que me enloquezca— Su lengua juega juguetonamente con su labio inferior, hambriento. Se acuerda de algo. Se ríe a un chiste ajeno a Alfred. Un chiste amargo, duro, sin humor. Alfred lo observa desconfiado— Tú tan libre mostrando tu cuerpo sin vergüenza y el estúpido cejitas ni siquiera quitándose la polera para bañarse en los camarines por culpa de ella.

¿Vergüenza?

— ¿Vergüenza? — Y Francis sonríe al ver como pica al nombre de Arthur. Pero como él es malo, lo dejará con la duda.

De todos modos Arthur no le perdonaría si es que le dijese al Adonis que es su pseudo protegido el por qué de eso.

— ¿No lo sabes? Arthur no es capaz de mostrar su abdomen en público. _Yo sé porqué_— Finaliza acentuando y lamiendo cada palabra con malicia. Se acerca y con lentitud. Coloca una mano en la cadera del americano y juega delicadamente con el nudo de la toalla— De todos modos, no vengo a hablar de Arthur sino contigo… aunque podríamos hacer algo más…

Un puñetazo en los casilleros deformando el material.

La frase quedó inconclusa.

— Aléjate— Muerde cada sílaba amenazadoramente. Francis le obedece y se aleja con cierto miedo que no va a reconocer.

Pero algo le pica.

— Tienes una fuerza descomunal, querido ¿Cómo te ves en una pelea? ¿Ganarías de una forma decente? — Le sonríe condescendiente. Tal como es. A Alfred le hierve la sangre. ¿Sólo decentemente?

— Pues dame una persona viejo y verás como lo destrozo. —Se cruza de brazos y sonríe bobaliconamente.

Francis sonríe cuando una oscura idea revolotea en su mente. Como una mariposa negra que va volando y causa la tormenta. Una tormento peligrosa y que causará el caos.

— Hecho.

Se quedan de pie esperando. Francis alza una ceja.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Pues ándate, no me vestiré contigo cerca— Alza una dorada ceja recalcando lo obvio. Francis hace una mueca de disgusto. Suspira y sale maldiciendo lo egoístas que son algunos.

Alfred en cambio se viste lo más rápido que puede mientras tiene un ojo pegado a la puerta. No será que el raro aparezca de repente y lo intente violar.

Tras vestirse se encuentra con que Francis está en su celular escribiendo a la velocidad del rayo. Cuando lo ve a su lado termina la más pronto posible y envía a un número que Alfred no alcanza a ver.

Francis sonríe.

— ¿Vamos?

— Te tragarás tus palabras— Sentencia seguro el americano. Francis alza una ceja, interesado.

-xox-

Y bien que se ha tragado sus palabras. Gilbert yace en el piso inconsciente y con el rostro sangrando profusamente.

Alfred voltea a verlo con satisfacción.

— ¿Decías?

Francis se queda en silencio. La pelea no ha durado más de dos minutos. Tras tres puñetazos consecutivos al estómago y uno al rostro ha dejado a Gilbert, el más fuerte del grupo, noqueado.

Alfred se limpia la desagradable sangre que salió de la nariz del chico albino. Va a tener que esconder esto o Arthur se va a enojar cuando vaya Matthew a acusarle.

Demonios, es que sus regaños son horrorosos. Es peor que su madre. Maldito Matthew, se ha transformado en el hermanito acusete que no te deja hacer nada sin que la mami Arthur se entere.

Y aunque Matthew le diga que lo hace porque está preocupado le hierve la sangre que no lo deje en paz.

¡No es un maldito crío, por la mierda!

— Ven— Pronuncia Francis.

Alfred voltea a verlo con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Francis sonríe aterradoramente.

— Te ofrezco un puesto en el Este ¿Qué dices?

¿En el Este?

Alfred lo observa atónito ¿El raro es líder del Este? ¿De la pandilla más peligrosa en ese distrito?

Francis se cruza de brazos, esperándole.

Nada de esto tiene mucho sentido.

Ve la postura desgarbada y recelosa al exterior del francés, su rostro con unos moretones a medio cubrir, la tirita adhesiva en su mejilla.

Si lo ve bien, todo tiene sentido.

¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes?

Luego observa al chico que dejó en el piso. El tipo se le hace conocido, lo ha visto alguna vez.

En el instituto, abrazando los hombros de Francis y de un moreno que no recuerda el nombre.

Es otro de la pandilla.

Mierda, de nuevo se está metiendo en líos. Arthur lo va a matar.

El rostro de Arthur cuando se metió a defenderlo en la pelea con Soren le vino de golpe a la cabeza.

— No.

Francis abre los ojos pasmado a tal respuesta. Se ha negado. Deja de estar de brazos cruzados y lo señala confundido.

— Hay chicos que mataría a su madre por estar aquí y tú te niegas ¿Por qué?

Alfred se rasca la nuca, incómodo. Mira hacia otro lado.

Cuando lo levanta del suelo y lo sujeta. Suspirando y pagando la deuda que tenía con aquel imbécil aunque él no tuviera nada que ver.

— No quiero estar metido en esto.

Francis se altera al rechazo.

— ¿Estás negándote a mi? Sabes que cuando mi Gilbo despierte, tú serás su próxima presa y esta vez no irá solo cuando busque una revancha.

— Voy a poder con ellos— Responde serio. Va poder, siempre puede.

Francis suspira angustiado. No. No.

Él es perfecto. Lo necesita para ir contra Iván. Tiene una fuerza monstruosa como el ruso.

Es perfecto para ir contra él.

— Hagamos algo, sólo una prueba. Puedes salirte cuando quieras, te lo prometo. Sin cláusulas ni letras chiquitas. — Sabe que no se va a negar si le dice eso.

Alfred se queda en silencio, pensándoselo. Podrá salir cuando quiera. Es solo una prueba. El rostro de Arthur tan cerca de él cuando le cura una herida de la mejilla tras la pelea con el oriental. Los ojos verdes brillando peligrosamente en una mezcla de ira y preocupación. No. No puede hacerle esto al amargado de Arthur. Francis ya sospechando a que dirección iba su respuesta y antes de que se niegue se apura a seguir.

-xox-

En su dormitorio, Arthur tiene un mal presentimiento. Marca un número que ya se sabe de memoria.

"_Nuestro usuario está fuera de cobertura o mantiene su teléfono apagado. Llame más tarde_" Le responde la voz grabada de la empresa telefónica.

Corta. Estira los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Estúpido Alfred. Tiene un mal presentimiento sobre él.

Y él nunca se equivoca con su intuición.

-xox-

— Antes de que te niegues por culpa de Arthur te puedo decir que ha sido mi amigo hace muchos más años de lo que puedes imaginar— Los ojos azules brillan misteriosos. Alfred se sobresalta— No se va a molestar si yo soy quien es tu líder.

El francés extiende una mano hacia él.

— Está bien. — Y con cierto asco le toma la mano extendida marcando el contrato.

¿Por qué puede salirse cuando quiera, no?

No hay porqué preocuparse, se dice.

Francis sonríe con satisfacción.

Gilbert se despierta y se sienta en el pavimento mareado. No se percata de que Alfred sigue ahí.

— Hijo de la gran puta, Francis ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerme ese mastodonte que ha masacrado vilmente la presencia del asombroso yo? — Se aprieta la nariz para que deje de sangrar y el francés se ríe y se agacha. Toma su rostro y le comienza a limpiar la sangre.

— Gilbo, amigo mío. Ese mastodonte, como tú dices está detrás de ti y es el nuevo en la pandilla— Le responde con diversión. Los ojos rojos de Gilbert se abren sorprendidos.

— ¿El nuevo? ¡Mein Gott, Francis! ¡Con él estamos asegurados cuando pelee…! ¡Auch! — El francés le toca una herida de la boca, amenazándolo a que se calle. Alfred alza una ceja con curiosidad.

— Lo siento, tenía sangre seca y no te veías nada lindo.

— ¡Yo soy lindo aún cuando tenga una tonelada de mierda encima!

— Como digas, Gilbo vida mía. — Se ríe . Lo levanta y señala a Alfred— ¿Por qué no celebramos al nuevo con unas cervezas?

Gilbert al cual la pelea parece que se le ido de la cabeza, desordena el pelo del francés felicitándole.

— ¡Estupenda idea! Como se nota que eres mi amigo ¡Ey tú, niño! — Alfred lo mira extrañado cuando se dirige a él— ¡Más te vale que te guste la cerveza alemana o sino yo y mis padres te daremos unas patadas que te harán llegar a la China!

-xox-

Se sorprende cuando entra en un bar a todas luces alemán con gente rosada y rubia riendo y hablando en un _estrajen guzen trujen_ que él no entiende ni mierda. Gilbert, se acerca a la barra donde hay un hombre musculoso y serio quien lo regaña por estar en esas pintas. El albino se ríe y el viejo se va al barril de cerveza negando con la cabeza.

Los llama para que se sienten junto a él en la barra.

— ¿Quién es él? —Le pregunta Alfred con su manía de meter las narices que ha tenido desde niño. Parece que al albino no le molesta en lo absoluto y le responde.

— ¿Pues que no lo ves? ¡Es el padre del grandioso yo! ¿De donde creías que vengo?, soy asombrosa y esplendorosamente alemán ¡El mejor país del mundo porque nací allí! — Llegan las tres cervezas y hacen un salud a nombre de Alfred quien se ríe divertido.

Toma un largo trago a exigencia de Gilbert y no para de pensar en el rostro de Arthur si es que se entera.

Porque podrá salir, ¿no es así?

Se toman unas cuantas cervezas y luego se van a un parque a molestar a unos pendejos que iban por allí. Alfred se sorprende el cómo los demás huyen de los tres, como si fuera una legión tras de ellos.

"Se llama tener poder" le había dicho el raro.

Observa su reloj en el móvil, son las siete y media.

— Me voy.

— ¿Tan temprano? ¿Acaso tu mami te va a retar? — Se ríe socarronamente Gilbert. Alfred rueda los ojos.

— Ya quisieras.

— ¿Por qué tan temprano, mi Adonis personal? — Le pregunta el raro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Alfred frunce el ceño y le eleva el dedo medio.

Será su superior en esta pandilla, pero no le tendrá respeto alguno. NUNCA.

— Me das asco— Se da media vuelta y se va tranquilamente. Francis sonríe a la libertad que tiene su nueva arma. Gilbert alza una ceja.

— ¿No le vas a decir nada?

No puede. No le conviene alejarlo.

— No. ¿Para qué? Tito Francis ya lo castigará por portarse mal— Lame sus labios pervertidamente. Gilbert se ríe acostumbrado.

— Joder Francis, si te lo hubiera dicho otra persona ya hubiera estado en el piso con la nariz rota.

— Ya ves como son las cosas, mi lindo Gilbert— Luego voltea y le toma del rostro. Un pálido y de hermosas facciones rostros, según el galo— Ya que estamos solitos, ¿Hacemos cositas malas?

Gilbert empalidece al rostro depravado de su amigo.

— ¡Mi viejo me ha llamado, me voy!

Y como buen cobarde huye a la velocidad del rayo. Francis suspira y hace un puchero.

Que aburridos.

-xox-

Abre la cerradura de la puerta.

— Ya llegué…— Responde desganado. Camina hasta el salón de estar donde se encuentra con el morado reprochador de Matthew. Estira la boca en fastidio.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¡Hola hermano de Matthew! — Le saluda un chico con un rizo raro. A su lado está una mujer que le sonríe con una mueca rara, como la que pone el depravado cuando ve a alguien en pelotas.

— Somos Elizabeta y Feliciano, amigos de Matt— Responde con una sonrisa la chica castaña. Alfred alza una ceja.

— Ya.

Matthew frunce el ceño fijo en él.

Alfred odia cuando lo ve así.

— ¿Qué miras tanto?

— ¿Por qué tienes un nuevo moretón en el rostro? — Mierda. El puñetazo que le dio Gilbert cuando no fue capaz de esquivarlo.

El único puñetazo.

Se toca la zona donde está morado.

— ¿Te importa?

— ¡Alfred! — Le grita suavemente mientras posa sus manos en la mesa donde están los cuadernos y libros de estudio. El aludido lo ignora y se va a su cuarto.

Los tres en el salón de estar cierras los ojos en acto reflejo al portazo descomunal.

— ¿Siempre es así? — Le pregunta Elizabeta. Matthew suspira y asiente con cansancio— ¿Tus padres no dicen nada?

Matthew la observa con seriedad. Se ve cabreado. Primera vez desde que lo conoce ha visto esa expresión tan dura en el dulce y tranquilo Matthew. Elizabeta se retuerce incómoda. Es raro ver esa expresión en aquel chico tan tranquilo.

— No vivimos con nuestros padres. Nos pasaron este departamento— No va a dar las razones de eso. No se siente bien hablándolo.

Y la cara depravada hace que a los dos muchachos les corra un escalofrío.

— Los dos… Juntos… solitos… amor de hermano— Susurra tratando de contener la hemorragia nasal por las imágenes.

— ¡E-Elizabeta! ¡Que mi hermano no te oiga o te tira por el balcón! — Le responde el chico de ojos amatistas, sorprendido. No puede comprender hasta que límite es la perversión de Elizabeta.

¡Si son hermanos!

— De todos modos, Mattie ¿Por qué se ven tan distanciados? — Pregunta Feliciano rompiendo el extraño ambiente. Matthew se sobresalta y luego mira al piso— Con mi hermanito, por muy poco que lo vea somos muy unidos, ve…

— Antes no era así— Observa a la ventana. Ya ha oscurecido. Se apronta a cerrarlas— La gente cambia Feliciano, pero…

Los dos le observan curiosos.

— ¿Pero? — Le insta a continuar el italiano. Matthew cierra los ojos y se voltea sonriente.

— Pero tal vez exista alguien capaz de volverlo a como era antes.

_La imagen de Arthur entrando desesperado en busca de Alfred para ver la herida. _

_La sonrisa y la caricia en el hombro cuando trató de calmarlo. Sus ojos verdes brillando con seguridad._

"_Se va a reponer"_

_Cuando toma a su hermano de la oreja y le obliga a estudiar. Explicándole con suma paciencia al cabeza de alcornoque._

_Y lo más importante. La sonrisa de Alfred que le da de vuelta._

Porque Arthur era su única esperanza.

Y tenía la seguridad de que no le iba a fallar.

Elizabeta alza sus cejas y arruga la frente.

— ¿Quién es ese alguien especial que podría cambiarlo? — Matthew se alza de hombros.

— Tal vez no lo conozcas, Eli— La mujer se ofende. ¿Ella? ¿La metenarices profesional siendo subestimada?

— A ver, pruébame— Le sonríe.

— Arthur Kirkland.

La húngara abre los ojos sorprendida. ¿El presidente estudiantil?

¿El mismo Arthur Kirkland que ella conoce?

¿Cómo el mundo da vueltas de esa forma?

Feliciano no tiene ni idea de quien es.

— Ve…

-xox-

Alfred y Arthur estudian en el cuarto de Alfred. En verdad Arthur le trata de enseñar de nueva cuenta Literatura Universal.

Lo trata, en serio.

— ¿Cómo confundes a Cervantes con Shakespeare, pedazo de idiota? — Le cuestiona aterrado ¿Qué tan inculto es?

Alfred se enoja y aprieta los mofletes infantilmente.

— ¡Es que no me importan! ¿Para qué quiero saber esto? — Arthur le da un librazo en la cabeza, no se preocupa por las neuronas. Alfred no tiene.

— ¡Cultura general, ignorante! ¡Dañas mi vena patriótica confundiendo a un dramático tan importante como Shakespeare con ese español de cuarta!

¡Era inglés por la mierda! ¡Cómo mezclar ingleses con españoles!

— ¡A la mierda esto, no quiero estudiar más! — Estira sus brazos como un gato. No puede ejercer mucha fuerza con su abdomen, la herida le duele horrorosamente si lo hace.

Arthur abre sus ojos verdes sorprendido.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Con una mano en el libro señala todo lo poco que han estudiado de esa materia.

Dos miserables páginas.

Alfred le observa despreocupado.

— Lo que oíste.

— Estúpido mocoso… ¿Sabes…?— Y es un continuo bla que no tiene ganas de escuchar.

Alfred observa unos segundos el torso de Arthur cubierto por la camisa.

"_Tú tan libre mostrando tu cuerpo sin vergüenza y el estúpido cejitas ni siquiera quitándose la polera para bañarse en los camarines por culpa de ella_." La voz del depravado haciendo eco en su mente. Arthur lo observa molesto al verse ignorado.

— ¿Qué me miras tanto?

Sonríe cuando una idea cruza por su cabeza.

— ¡Bañémonos! — Suelta emocionado. Arthur aterrado chilla rojo como una cereza.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo mocoso? — Alfred le señala preguntándose si es idiota.

— En el edificio hay una piscina en el último piso ¿No te acuerdas que te hablé de ella?

No. No la recuerda. Se retuerce en la incomodidad.

Que vergüenza.

Alfred en cambio le mira con un brillo pícaro.

— ¡Oh, viejo! — Se acerca con diversión al chico que está en la otra silla quien horrorizado se tira para atrás. Lo abraza y coloca sus manos tras la espalda del británico que chilla aterrado. Acerca sus rostros y le guiña un ojo, travieso— Haberlo dicho antes… ¿Nos bañamos en mi ducha juntos?

La respuesta es un librazo en plena cabeza.

Alfred se larga a reír a carcajadas mientras que el pobre de Arthur está en su silla, a punto de morirse.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, macaco yankee!

— ¡Vamos a bañarnos en la piscina entonces!

— ¡Qué no! — No puede, no quiere. No lo va a hacer. No va a mostrarle a Alfred nada de lo que ha intentado guardar por años.

Las marcas que no sanan.

— No seas aburrido viejo— Se cruza de brazos y lo fulmina con la mirada— ¿Por qué insistes en no bañarte, acaso le tienes miedo al agua? ¿Te crees un hombre gato acaso? Debo decirte que eres bastante tonto como para creer eso…

— ¿Por qué entonces, debo preguntar, insistes tanto en joderme la existencia con tu deseo de bañarte? — Tan correcto como siempre al hablar. Alfred se estaba desesperando.

Era impaciente y no le gustaban las negativas.

Sigue insistiendo hasta que Arthur lograr desesperarse.

— Vamos, viejo no seas aburrido… Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…— Le tironea como por undécima vez la camisa. Arthur esta rojo de la ira.

— ¡Por la mierda Alfred, ya, ya, ya! ¡Vamos a tu porquería de piscina!

-xox-

Observa con terror el agua ondeando con tranquilidad a unos metros más allá. Se sujeta su camisa.

No quiere sacársela por nada del mundo.

Alfred en cambio se quita su camiseta sin problemas y salta a la piscina con un torpe piquero.

— ¡Me cago en todos, mi herida! — Chilla adolorido y Arthur corre a verlo.

— ¡Muéstramela ahora! — Se acerca a la orilla de la piscina y busca asustado cualquier rastro de sangre en el agua. Alfred sonríe con un brillo malicioso y lo avienta al agua— ¡Por la mierda, Alfred!

— Sólo fue una broma, quítate la camisa, amigo— Le sonríe quitándole peso a la situación. Arthur le fulmina con la mirada, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

— No.

Se acerca a la escalinata y sube. Dicho y hecho. Se queda sentado en las sillas reclinables que hay en el lugar.

Alfred lo mira con molestia.

— ¿Vas a quedarte con la camisa mojada? ¡No seas estúpido! — Le señala. El británico se encoge de hombros.

— Juega como un niñito de cinco años, mira allí hay unos juegos inflables. O si quieres ahógate, no importa.

Alfred se queda descolocado.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Arthur alza una ceja ¿Parece hablar en broma?

— ¿Te parezco bromear?

Recuerda la conversación con Francis.

— ¿Por qué el raro dijo que nunca te quitas la camisa? ¿Qué sucede Arthur, estás gordito? — Y como siempre su boca habría que coserla. Pero no puede evitar preguntar con sincera curiosidad. Y un poco de morbo.

Arthur en cambio se altera de golpe. Se alza en la silla y lo observa fijamente.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Era imposible. Imposible. Había escuchado mal.

— Lo que te dije. Francis me contó que no puedes quitarte la polera sin sentir vergüenza ¿Vergüenza a qué?

Matará a la estúpida rana francesa cuando lo vea. Le destrozará la cara a patadas. Lo promete.

— No es nada que te importe, Alfred— Sentencia y esconde su abdomen mojado tras sus piernas replegadas. El americano se molesta a la defensiva tomada por Arthur.

— Sí me importa.

El corazón de Arthur late acelerado al escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué te importa eso a ti, tonto?

Alfred se alza de hombros.

— Quiero saber— Y se sale de la piscina para acercarse donde Arthur quien se levanta de golpe y se aleja. Cuida que en todo movimiento la camisa no se le pegue demasiado al cuerpo. Maldice que la camisa sea blanca casi traslúcida.

Maldito Alfred. Que se aleje, por Dios.

Pero Dios no lo escucha y se tiene que alejar con agilidad del chico que lo sigue, atosigándole.

— ¡Te he dicho que no te incumbe, mocoso!

— ¡No seas imbécil y déjame saber!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Arthur, no seas niñita!

Y en el momento de una curva no puede acelerar más y Alfred lo abraza y lo tira de nuevo a la piscina.

El agua escurriéndole por el pálido rostro que poco a poco comienza a enrojecerse. Pero de ira nuevamente. Alfred le va a crear una úlcera.

Suelta un grito de frustración y golpea el agua, impulsando múltiples gotitas sobre él.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber? — Está que echa chispas por los ojos. Estúpido Alfred que lo logra sacar de quicio.

— Si— Le asiente seguro

— Pues lo vas a saber, mocoso idiota metiche— Sentencia decidido. Se dirige hasta la orilla y de un impulso salta hasta el suelo firme. Alfred lo observa con los ojos brillantes.

Suspira angustiado.

¿Por qué?

Ya se está arrepintiendo de mostrarle finalmente lo que esconde.

¡Maldita sea Francis, todo es su culpa!

Desea ver al estúpido quién juró ser su más fiel amigo hace unos años atrás muerto, destrozado, empalado, atropellado, quemándose, llorando, pidiendo de rodillas disculpas.

Disculpas que no le dará por tal traición.

Comienza a desabotonarse lentamente.

Estúpido Alfred.

Estúpido pasado.

Los maldice. A todos.

Sus manos a cada límite de la camisa. Aprieta los puños y baja la cabeza.

Cierra sus ojos, impidiendo ver el verde profundo de ellos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todo le seguía hasta ahora? Porque no podía fingir ser un chico normal. Se lo habían dicho una vez. No saldrás nunca y si sales te marcará de por vida.

Alfred abre los ojos aterrorizado cuando Arthur finalmente se quita la camisa.

— No…

Los marcados músculos de su abdomen pasando a segundo plano. El pecho, el abdomen, las costillas…

Todo está lleno de horrorosas cicatrices.

Una línea de puñaladas en el costado derecho.

¿Cómo diablos se la hicieron? ¿Quién se la hizo? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Feliz? — Le pregunta agrio. Una amarga sonrisa se posa en los delgados labios.

Quemaduras, que él puede reconocer, son de cigarrillos marcan toda la costilla izquierda justo abajo del pezón.

Arthur.

¿Qué le han hecho?

El británico siente una punzada dolorosa cuando ve los ojos azules en una mueca de horror.

Por una parte de las costillas derechas pareciera que le hubieran desgarrado piel contra algo como…

Se lo puede imaginar_. Estampando su pecho desnudo contra el pavimento, arrastrándolo por la vereda. _

¿Cómo hacerle eso?

¿A Arthur? Pero si él no es más que un chico tranquilo y aburrido, el dirigente estudiantil. Uno de los mejores alumnos de su curso.

— Arthur— Salió de su ensimismamiento. Sus ojos chocaron con la turbiedad de emociones del verde. Verde triste. Verde enojado. Verde aterrado. Lo señaló con el corazón latiéndole en un galope del terror— ¿Qué te han hecho?

Muchas cosas. Le han hecho muchas cosas. Y él también las ha hecho de vuelta. Y peor.

Los ojos azules brillando con preocupación le derriten como le angustian. Exige una respuesta.

Y las cosas no pueden ser más fáciles para Arthur. Lo ve, siempre le han dicho que la verdad es siempre lo más fácil, que el mentir se vuelve complicado y el omitir a veces no sirve.

Hoy no puede ninguna de las dos opciones.

Se abotona la camisa y se sienta en la silla más cercana. No se atreve a acercarse más a Alfred.

— ¿Has sospechado alguna vez por qué el Director me ha puesto a mí como tutor tuyo?

No. No se la imaginado nunca.

— ¿Por la pelea? — Se aventura a decir en un susurro. El inglés lo niega.

— No, Alfred. No seas iluso. De todas formas me hubieran ordenado que estuviera a tu cargo— El americano comenzó a marearse con la confusión. Arthur abre y cierra la boca como un pez antes de aventurarse a proseguir. Ya no importa, ya ha comenzado y no puede echarse para atrás— Fui como tú Alfred. Puedo aventurar a decir que fui peor.

Arthur. El tranquilo y divertido Arthur. El chico intento de Mozart. El mismo tipo quien se ofrece para ayudarle en sus calificaciones, el que habla de una forma perfecta.

El mismo chico que le dijo que podía salirse de toda esta mierda.

¿Un delincuente juvenil?

— ¿Esas cicatrices? — Señala el cuerpo torturado. Arthur suspira y se levanta, acercándose a la piscina y sentándose en la orilla. Alfred se mueve hasta donde él. Arthur acerca su rostro y quedan a pocos centímetros.

— Fui torturado en mi iniciación— Sonríe son tristeza. Señala las quemaduras. Luego las puñaladas— Me metí en tantas peleas como día tiene el año.

— ¿Tú? — El otro asiente.

El reflejo del agua dibuja luces en sus rostros.

— Por eso te digo que puedes salir de eso. Nunca es tarde, Alfred. — Luego su cara cambia de gesto ya hora lo observa amenazante— Ahora me dirás que hacías con Francis.

Por que puede salir ¿No es cierto? Francis le dijo que puede salir cuando quiera.

— Eeh…

— Es un orden, mocoso— Le dice amenazadoramente.

La sangre le baja del rostro y sus ojos azules se abren con nerviosismo.

Mierda. Esta en problemas.

-xox-

Remueve el guiso burbujeante y prueba un poco. Lame un poco de la sopa que corrió por la comisura de su labio. Sonríe con dulzura. Es casi idéntico al plato de _ella_.

A su primo le va a gustar.

Tocan la puerta y Tino se quita el delantal para abrir. Deben ser ellos.

Sus ojos violáceos se abren desmesuradamente.

— ¡Pero que les ha pasado! — Grita asustado cuando ve a los dos peleadores sangrando de los brazos. Berwald se sostiene la herida en silencio, en cambio Soren mueve el brazo de un lado para otro manchando con sangre todo el piso. Alexander observa la escena sangrienta con tranquilidad.

— Hola.

Tan emotivo como siempre. Tino suspira y los deja pasar. Los chicos van de camino a la cocina y él se dirige a su cuarto en busca del botiquín que tiene para esos casos.

Llega a la cocina y observa a Soren robando del guiso.

— ¡Te ha quedado genial! ¿Puedo comer? — Le sonríe de una forma brillante. El finlandés suspira. Soren es peor que un niño.

— Cuando te cures ¿Está bien?

— ¡Entendido! ¡Pásame las vendas!

Tino abre la cajita blanca y saca algodón y un líquido desinfectante. Observa a Soren y a Berwald, no sabe a quien curar primero, gira a ver a su primo quien se ve sin ninguna herida. Como siempre.

— Alexander ¿Me puedes ayudar con uno por favor? — Le sonríe con amabilidad. El noruego suspira y asiente.

— ¡Cúrame a mí, cúrame a mi Noru! — Soren salta emocionado sin ver la sangre que desparrama a su alrededor. Alexander lo observa con sus ojos profundos y sin vida.

— No— Y se va donde Berwald quien como un perro obediente extiende su brazo. Hubiera querido que lo curara Tino pero no se va a quejar. Entiende a su jefe, nadie quisiera curar al idiota de Soren. O por lo menos él no lo haría ni muerto.

Soren hace un puchero, triste por el rechazo pero se recompone al ver la mueca de dolor del estúpido de Berwald por las gotitas de alcohol que han entrado dentro de la herida limpia.

— ¡Te pasa por idiota, sueco de mierda! — Y la risa se queda hasta ahí pues Alexander se acerca y le sopla con cuidado el nervudo brazo.

— Lo siento— Se escucha susurrar en su voz monótona.

— N' 'mporta— Le responde el hombre. Tino le pide que deje de moverse o sino se hará imposible curarle ¡Pero es que no puede! ¡Por qué su lindo Alexander le está soplando la herida a ese idiota mientras que a él le vertería la botella de alcohol a propósito!

— Eres cruel, Alex… — Se sorbetea los mocos con tristeza. Luego se vuelve alegrar esperando que a la próxima herida su lindo jefecito le cure.

Como Soren no hay personaje más positivo.

Tino le cura sonriendo levemente. Le sorprende su fuerte de voluntad y su alegría incandescente.

Contrastando de una forma completa con su gélido y tranquilo primo. Se pregunta si algún día notará los obvios sentimientos de Soren a él. Por que Alexander es observador en muchas cosas, tiene una capacidad deductiva insuperable pero eso se elimina de una forma horrorosa cuando son cosas sobre él mismo.

Terminan de curar a los chicos y se prepara para servirles la comida porque siempre, no importa lo que suceda siempre van a cenar donde él. Es casi como un rito diario. Han sido contadas las veces que su casa se ha encontrado vacía y sin los gritos y las bataholas características del grupo.

— Gr'cias por la cena— Pronuncia Berwald sonrojado cuando le sirve el palto humeante. Tino le sonríe en respuesta.

— De nada.

— Uy, Berwald estás como una cerecita ¿Por qué será? — Se mofa Soren con su humor infantil. Se queja cuando recibe una patada en la pierna del sueco. Se pondrían a pelear sino fuera que Alexander está al medio tratando de controlarles.

Comen en un tranquilo silencio que no va a durar mucho, solo hasta que Soren termine la sopa.

Esta vez la sopa es terminada primero por Alexander que tras dejar la cuchara encima del plato hondo observa a su pariente.

— Gracias por la cena— Alexander con su chaqueta de cuero y su ropa de niño adinerado contrasta de lleno con el humilde pero cálido apartamento. Tino le sonríe con dulzura.

— Es la receta de tía Kathya.

Los ojos opacos se sombrean aún más.

— Es una lástima que muriera— Y el finlandés se preocupa de haber dicho algo de más. Quería que Alexander se alegrara, no se entristeciera. Tal vez el recordarle a su antigua tutora habrá sido algo desagradable.

— Sí. Lo siento ¿Dije algo que no tenía que decir? — Se aventura a decir con precaución— Si es así te pido perdón, primo.

El noruego niega con tranquilidad.

— No has dicho nada. No te preocupes.

Y esas van a ser las últimas palabras que pronuncie.

— Destrocé a un baboso porque estaba mirando como la mierda— Le comenta Soren en un cambio radical de tema y pareciera que moviera una colita de perro— El problema fue que no sabía que sus amigotes andaban con cortaplumas y se vinieron en contra nuestra ¡Eso fue injusto, nosotros no teníamos cortaplumas!

Y Berwald asiente por primera vez dándole la razón a Soren en algo. Menos mal que el danés no lo notó.

— ¿Cortaplumas? — Tino se alarma preocupado. ¿Por qué siempre andan metidos en cosas tan peligrosas?

— Si pero entonces vino Alex y nos ayudó con los otros dos— Sonrió babosamente mientras miraba al noruego quien tomaba tranquilamente de su vaso de soda. ¡Es que su jefecito era tan genial! — Pero no fue necesario, yo hubiera podido con todos.

— ¿A sí? Entonces te programaré una pelea con eso dos— Sentencia Alexander mirándolo con fastidio.

— ¡Pero Alex, mira como estoy! ¿No puede ser cuando me cure?

— Va a ser mañana.

— Qué cruel…

Tino sonrió con cariño. Aunque fueran delincuentes juveniles eran como su familia. Mamá trabajaba gasta tarde así que siempre se encontraba solo y ellos eran los únicos que le acompañaban y le trataban como uno más.

— Iba a ver una película por el cable ¿Quieren verla conmigo? — Ofrece con amabilidad— Les haré bocadillos si quieren.

Berwald está a punto de aceptar pero Alexander se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

— No tengo tiempo, me debo ir a solucionar unos problemas y de paso programarle la pelea al idiota.

— ¡Qué cruel! — Lloriquea deprimido el danés pero lo acompaña. Berwald hace lo mismo. Tino suspiró.

— Entonces espérenme, los acompañaré— Ya todos estás fuera, aguardando por él en el pasillo.

Deja una nota a su madre y cierra la puerta antes de irse.


	11. Tras la tormenta puede salir el sol

**Autora**: _Demoré milenios en actualizar, si lo sé ¡Pero también sé que no me tirarán tomates porque me aman! Por amor a lo sagrado por favor que así sea. Finalmente tras siglos puedo decir que tras este capítulo se abrirá lo que todos ustedes quieren. Yo sé lo que ustedes quieren… Bueno, aparte de Lemon (Lo que sucederá más adelante pero sucederá antes del veinte, quizá en el quince, quizá solo quizá, debo ver como voy con eso) ¡tendrán por fin USUK y no tantas insinuaciones tontas!_

_Cambiando de tema, tengo unas cuantas historias de camino que me demoraré un poco en subir. No me odien, les daré mi explicación: Amo este fandom pero quiero que exista mayor variedad de temas, que no tengamos que hundirnos en una monotonía que de repente llega a hastiar y tenemos que irnos a otros lados a buscar lo que queremos leer. ¡Quiero que el fandom en español sea cada vez mejor y no tengamos que envidiarle tanto a nuestro fandom en inglés (que por cierto tiene unas historias deliciosamente buenas)! Por eso, me esforzaré por traerles nuevas historias, de nuevos tipos y mayores géneros como un pequeño aporte de mi parte. Entre eso, un Arthur robot merodeando, un Alfred soldado, una adaptación a una película de superhéroes, una relación complicada pero de unos lazos irrompibles entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo, un Arthur secuestrado por una red de trata de personas, un Arthur celta ayudando a cierto explorador perdido, un Alfred sicópata, un Arthur poseído… ¡Que va, tengo tantas historias que ya no puedo decir más!_

_Advierto, pobre que me plagien mis ideas, les azotaré. Mentira, las amo (L)_

**Disclaimer**: _Bla, bla, bla… Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de todo. Himaruya S.A ha venido a estamparme el acta judicial que me obliga a decir que la serie le pertenece a él._

**Advertencia**_: ¿Yo? No mentira, eso fue hace mucho. Palabras feas. _

-x-

Furioso. Un lago descontrolado. Fuego de un volcán en erupción.

Dolido.

Traicionado.

No se detiene hasta verlo en el piso sangrando y a punto de caer en la inconciencia. Afila sus ojos de un verde líquido con dolor. No le pedirá perdón. El otro tampoco pedirá que se disculpe.

Esta vez se lo merece.

— ¿Por qué mierda has hecho eso? — Inhala y exhala descontrolado, se ha cansado de golpearlo hasta que los nudillos le duelan. Inhala con furia— Dime… ¡Dime que mierda tienes en la cabeza como para meter a ese idiota en este infierno! ¡Explícame qué demonios consigues destruyendo la vida de un chico que tiene todo por delante!

— Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas Arthur— Se limpia el rastro de sangre que corre por una parte de su boca y lo tira de una patada al suelo. Se pregunta cuál ha sido la manía este último tiempo de darle palizas una y otra vez. ¿Creen que es una especie de bolsa de boxeo?

Pero esta vez no puede alegar. Al ver la mueca que indica el destrozo por la traición de quien fue su mejor amigo alguna vez lo hace guardar silencio.

Sólo por esta vez, no le dirá nada.

Arthur cae al suelo con sorpresa. Luego lo fulmina, sabe que si las miradas mataran estaría muerto a más de quince metros bajo suelo retorciéndose.

— ¿Vienes a darme una excusa tan tonta? ¿Crees que llegaré a entender lo cagada que te has mandado con esa frasecita de mierda que has sacado de cualquier película de cuarta?

— No digo eso. Iván es peligroso, está enfermo. Lo sabes perfectamente. Es perfecto. Lo necesito— Luego le señala con un tono ponzoñoso— De todos modos no me vería obligado a reclutar gente si a ti no se te ocurriera la magnífica idea de hacerte un santo y darme la espalda. Si hubieras aceptado ayudarme todo sería distinto.

Arthur aprieta los puños y se levanta.

— Vete a la mierda, Francis.

Francis lo observa irse, observa la espalda llena de polvo alejarse. Se toca su rostro.

Quizá esté destrozado su cuerpo pero…

Sonríe con amargura.

Con sólo unas pocas palabras ha destrozado la mente de Arthur.

Observa el cielo oscuro a punto de llover. Tan negro, tan impasible.

Suspira preguntándose sin obtener respuesta.

¿Cuándo cambió todo? ¿Cuándo pasó a tener una relación de desconfianza y engaños?

¿Cuándo cambió su amistad?

-x-

Arthur camina por la ciudad, cruzando por las oscuras calles donde los faroles apenas y recién comienzan a encenderse. Se detiene cuando en las escalinatas del Museo de Historia Natural descubre sentado a Alexander y sus dos gorilas.

Se sorprende cuando nota que lo observa a él con tranquilidad.

Alexander se levanta y se acerca.

— Arthur.

— Alexander— Corresponde el seco saludo. Detrás de ellos, sin moverse puede ver a Soren quemándole con sus ojos claros y al demonio gigante que nunca recuerda el nombre mirando al cielo como si no pasara nada importante.

— Quiero proponerte algo.

Arthur alza las cejas con sorpresa…y desconfianza. ¿Qué cosa querrá proponerle a él? No le da buena espina.

— ¿Qué sería?

— Me enteré lo de Alfred— Arthur siente como una aguja le pincha la espalda, el pecho, la cabeza. Se pregunta cómo las noticias vuelan tan rápido por las pandillas— Está descartado de todos modos por culpa de _ese_ idiota.

Se nota como odia a Francis.

Soren sigue haciendo un berrinche infernal sin escuchar lo que dice el noruego, sólo le importa la distancia –nula a su gusto- que hay entre los dos chicos. Berwald, ya ha recordado cómo se llama, lo hace callar de un empujón.

— ¿Y? — Le insta a continuar. Se coloca las manos en sus pantalones oscuros con tres franjas blancas.

— Te ofrezco un puesto en el Sur. Mi mano derecha ¿Qué dices?

Arthur se queda de una pieza.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Noru no lo hagas, intentará seducirte! — Solloza como un niño el danés. Berwald se palmea la cara, no sabe en qué momento decidieron meter a ese idiota en la pandilla. Eso es culpa de Alexander.

De todos modos, nadie escucha los berrinches de Soren.

Arthur lo mira en silencio.

En ese grupo hay seguridad, son ordenados y nadie tiene problemas con nadie. O bueno, nada dentro de lo grave. Son fuertes, resistentes, valientes.

Un grupo perfecto.

Irónico.

Había decidido alejarse de ese mundo. Se lo había prometido a Julio César pero pareciera que ese mundo lo buscaría estuviera donde estuviera. Momentos como ese sentía que el mundo se aliara en su contra.

Suspira.

— Lo pensaré ¿Vale? — Sonríe pensando en el horror de Francis al escuchar esa respuesta.

— Hay poco tiempo para que lo pienses, eso sí— Sentencia con tranquilidad Alexander. Arthur lo observa y se pregunta qué habrá metido a ese chico con todas las pintas de adinerado en este mundo de mala muerte. Ropa costosa, telas delicadas. Pelo perfectamente peinado, rostro perfecto. Podría ser cualquier modelo que represente una marca de ropa exclusiva.

Pero son sus problemas, no los de él. Se da media vuelta sin percatarse de los ojos índigo posados sobre él hasta que desaparezca.

Soren sollozaba preguntándose que le veía a ese engendro enano del mal.

— ¡Qué no entre en la pandilla! ¡Por Odín!

-x-

Abre la puerta de la casa sin ninguna expresión. Tiene su mente en otra parte, tratando de pensar todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — La voz lo saca de golpe de sus pensamientos. Mierda, no había notado que el bastardo de Scott estaba en el sofá, desparramado.

Y lo peor, visiblemente molesto.

Qué mejor manera de terminar el día, se dice con molestia.

— No te importa— Le dice dispuesto a terminar la corta conversación ahí mismo. El mayor lo mira con molestia.

¿Ah sí que no es de su incumbencia, eh?

Lo toma de la muñeca antes de que se vaya y lo bota al piso en una dolorosa llave. Se arrodilla junto a él, mirándole con una sonrisa prepotente. La muñeca aún sujeta en su mano.

— Cuidado con tus palabras, mocoso. Soy el único en esta casa quien te protege, a mí más que a nadie debes de un poco de respeto.

Las carcajadas de los gemelos se escuchaban en la cocina, ignorando el espectáculo que había en el salón de estar. De todas formas aún cuando estuvieran frente a él no harían nada. Él no les importaba.

William estaba de turno hoy y sabía que de cualquier forma no haría mucho si es que a él no le afectaba.

Arthur lo miraba silencioso, devolviéndole la vista en un verde más claro, profundo. Scott se sorprendía cada vez que veía esa fiera mirada en su hermanito menor. Su tonto hermano. Escrutaba su rostro, llevándose la sorpresa de cuánto había crecido. De cómo los años comenzaban a acentuar sus facciones y demostraban lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser Arthur. La piel suave tras afeitarse en la mañana, los labios pálidos y delgados, con una pequeña acentuación cuadrada al final. La nariz curva y delicada. Los brillantes y grandes ojos sombreados por las ojeras, dándole ese toque enigmático que sabía, él mismo tenía. ¿Algún gen de familia? Entonces si así fuera ¿William y los gemelos eran unos bastardos? No tenían esos ojos, no se asemejaban en lo más mínimo a la profundidad de esos verdes. La mandíbula cuadrada y el…

El verde cobalto se posa en a manchita minúscula de sangre que había cerca del labio. Pequeña, diminuta. Pero no inmune a la vista de águila de Scott Kirkland.

— ¿Dónde te has buscado pelea? — Le pregunta afirmando aún más la muñeca, doliendo de una forma horrorosa. Arthur se muerde la lengua para no gemir frente a Scott. Nunca la haría.

— No es tu problema— Escupe con veneno.

El pelirrojo se encarama sobre él, sentándose en su estómago y acercando con violencia sus rostros. Aprieta la muñeca de nuevo. Arthur no se iba a intentar soltar, lo sabía. Nunca habría llegado a ser tan suicida y cometer tal estupidez.

— ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre el respeto, o estás acaso con algún problema de sordera? ¿Un fallo en tus lóbulos temporales, quizá? ¿O alzheimer debido a que no recuerdas lo que te he dicho anteriormente? O lo he dicho muy bajo… — Le pregunta con sorna. Se divierte al ver el rostro sudoroso aguantando el dolor, es algo extasiante, divertido. Repite de nuevo — ¿Dónde te has buscado pelea? Ahora me dirás con quién.

— Francis. Iván de nuevo está causando problemas y me está jodiendo para que vuelva— Los ojos de Scott se abren con sorpresa.

— ¿El mocoso ruso de nuevo jodiéndolas?

— Sí. Ahora bájate— Le ladra con rapidez pero en respuesta obtiene un golpe que lo hace sentir agonizar. Scott ha saltado con brusquedad sobre sí, dejándole sin respirar.

— A mí no me das órdenes. Nunca me las has dados ¿Recuerdas? — Se levanta finalmente y suelta la muñeca magullada.

Escucha el portazo que avisa de su salida.

Arthur se queda en el piso, susurrando una maldición.

Vaya mierda de hermano que tenía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te tiraste contra un auto para que te atropellasen? — Dylan entra a la sala de estar seguido por su hermano mayor –por treinta y tantos segundos- Ryan.

Arthur los fulmina con la mirada.

— Hey, tú no eres nadie para mirar a mi _hermano_ así. — Sale a hablar Ryan con venenosa voz.

Arthur harto de todo se levanta y se escucha un segundo portazo contra la pobre puerta. Tan parecido a Scott.

Pero él en cambio no se va a un bar a tomar, se va a la casa de sus primos, Oz y Dereck.

Bendice el milagro de que sean vecinos.

-x-

Recorre las calles con rapidez, hace frío y las primeras gotitas de lluvia se hacen presentes. Toma las bolsas con el claro logo amarillo de cierta tienda de comida rápida favorita de su hermano y se apura a llegar a la calidez de su casa.

Cruzando por la oscura y vacía plaza que estaba al frente del edificio, se encuentra una sombra mirándose con tranquilidad por el agua de la pileta, ajeno a todo el mundo exterior. Sus manos recorriendo su rostro con delicadeza, tocándose las heridas recientes.

Sus pasos se detienen, los violetas se abren con sorpresa a descubrir quien era.

Francis.

¿Qué hacía Francis a esta hora y en este lugar?

Y peor aún ¿En ese estado?

Se acerca silenciosamente por la espalda y alcanza a escuchar unos susurros de enojo.

—… ¿Qué tienen contra mi hermoso rostro? Miren por Dios, mi perfecta mejilla llena de moretones ¡Y mi labio! — Bufa con suavidad— Estúpido inglés te has pasado, esto ya es envidia a mi belleza.

Hay muchos ingleses, al fin y al cabo están en Inglaterra por lo tanto no sabe de quién está precisamente hablando. Se pregunta que habrá hecho como para llegar a recibir una paliza.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Francis alza su rostro y sus ojos azules chocan con la brillante preocupación vuelta en el morado suave del Matthew.

Se sorprende al ver el rostro del hermano de Alfred mirándole con preocupación. Porque sí, es el chico con le cual se sienta en el taller de Francés.

Francis sonríe.

— No es nada, no te preocupes pequeño— El americano abre los ojos dolido.

Ha comenzado a llover más fuerte. Las gotitas se multiplican y chocan con los dos cuerpos solitarios en la plaza.

Matthew aprieta la mandíbula.

Miente.

Y ha ocupado la misma frase que su hermano cada vez que llega lleno de heridas.

Comienza a subírsele los colores a la cabeza, de la ira, de la frustración.

— ¿Si es así cómo explicas lo de tu rostro? No seas mentiroso— Junta todas las bolsas en una mano y con la libre toma la grande y cálida derecha de Francis. Lo arrastra hasta el departamento donde está Elizabeta, Feliciano y Alfred esperando a que traiga las hamburguesas. El francés se deja guiar en la sorpresa de algo tan inesperado.

Llegan al cuarto piso del edificio y se detienen en la puerta 408. Matthew abre la puerta y lo hace pasar. Deja las bolsas con comida en la cocina americana y avisa con suavidad que ya llegó. Francis puede observar como dos pares de ojos lo observan con curiosidad desde el salón de estar.

Matthew desaparece por unos segundos y vuelve con un botiquín en su mano. Toma una venda y un poco de desinfectante, con cuidado y cierto nerviosismo se acercó a él. Francis se sorprende a la naturalidad y la adorable preocupación de aquel chico tranquilo y dulce.

¿Cómo era posible de que fuera hermano de esa bestia que era su nuevo subordinado?

— Toma, ten una— Le extiende después de curarle una hamburguesa en papel plástico. La recibe con una sonrisa.

— Pues gracias, pequeño— Matthew le sonríe con dulzura. Francis se sorprende la melancolía y la ingenuidad envuelta sobre él. Ninguno de sus amantes ha tenido un brillo así de espectacular, tan interesante. Entra una linda chica de pelo castaño tras de un chico de rasgos mediterráneos.

Le suenan de alguna parte pero no recuerda de donde.

Elizabeta abre los ojos con sorpresa al pillarse a Francis, el codiciado y apuesto Francis en la cocina de la casa. Creyó que era una ilusión. Un chico parecido, muy parecido a él.

Francis le guiña el ojo con picardía y se dedica a comer con tranquilidad su hamburguesa. Matthew le da a cada uno la que pidió. Feliciano se atraganta con las papas fritas y ocurre un lío por las bebidas soda.

La húngara se pregunta, mientras mastica una papa frita bañada en Ketchup, cómo siempre está el trío popular del colegio, relacionado con ellos.

Alfred entra a la cocina por sus hamburguesas. Porque sí, eran tres grandes hamburguesas con sus papas fritas y bebidas correspondientes para su egoísta persona. Se queda congelado cuando entra y descubre al…

— ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo en mi casa, pervertido?

Vaya saludo de su lindo subordinado. El francés le saluda sin ninguna mala intención.

El estadounidense se pregunta qué mierda hace ese imbécil en su casa.

— _Bonne Nuit_, Alfred.

— Vete de mi casa— Sentencia sin muchas ganas.

— Lo he traído yo, no comiences por favor…— Le responde Matthew suspirando y no queriendo más pelea. Le entrega dos hamburguesas y dos bebidas.

— ¡Pero si yo he pedido tres…!— Observa sin entender a su hermano y luego a todo su alrededor.

Francis mastica la hamburguesa con una sonrisa.

— ¿Será esta tuya? — Le señala las migas alrededor de sus labios. Alfred y sus claros ojos enmudecen de la ira, será cabrón…

— ¡Por qué carajo estás comiendo mi hamburguesa!

— Porque me la dio tu lindo hermanito— Y paf. Un puñetazo en el estómago. Francis descubrió en ese momento que el lindo Adonis es un hermano sobreprotector. Vaya hora que se viene a dar cuenta.

— Lindo mi trasero, no toques a mi hermano— Se cruza de hombros con una sonrisa soberbia— Dame el número de quien te destrozó la cara, debo felicitarlo.

Francis inhala y exhala buscando paciencia. Es como un niño, un molesto e irritante niño. Observando sus puños se consuela con la fuerza de sus puños y el como transformarán el rostro de Iván.

La imagen de Arthur furioso frente a él se le viene a la mente.

— Ya lo tienes en tu lista de contactos— Se toca la mejilla morada— Parece ser que se vengó por adelantado de tu robo alimenticio.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa.

Alfred sonríe con culpa.

Arthur.

Sino fuera porque ayer se fue furioso y no le ha hablado en todo el día, le hubiera llamado para felicitarle.

Pero Arthur no quiere saber nada de él y eso lo está desesperando, ya lo ha llamado varias veces al móvil y hoy era sábado, así que no tenía ni la menor idea donde estaba. Peor aún, ni siquiera sabe que hace realmente los fines de semana. Es realmente un misterio para él aun cuando lo conozca hace semanas.

Sacude la cabeza alejando esas ideas, lo de pensar en alguien de forma rara no es lo suyo.

Recuerda las marcas y cicatrices en el cuerpo del inglés y la conversación que tuvo antes con Francis. Si son amigos…

— Ven, tengo que hablar contigo— Le señala su dormitorio con la puerta abierta.

Francis alza las cejas insinuante.

— ¡Pero qué poco pudor tienes, Alfred! ¿Quieres que hagamos cosas amorosas aún cuando esté tu lindo hermanito y sus amiguitos aquí? Que excitante…

— Me das asco— Responde el americano y le hace un gesto ofensivo.

Matthew y sus amigos quedan de la una. De una pieza, sorprendidos.

¿De dónde conoce Francis a Alfred?

Cierra la puerta y se dan de lleno con el cuarto encendido sólo por la lámpara del escritorio.

— Lo tenías preparado… hasta con luz baja…

Alfred decide ignorarlo e ir directo al grano.

— ¿Eres amigo de Arthur, no es cierto?

— Sí, como tú también podrías decir ser uno— Se sienta en la cama y se acomoda como si fuera propia. El americano se recuerda cambiar las sábanas infectadas— Por tu linda boquita que no se calla nunca me gané esto.

Señala su rostro.

— ¿Cómo se hizo…? No. — Toma aire, su voz a cada sílaba encolerizándose— ¿Cómo le hicieron? ¿Quién dañó a Arthur?

Francis se ríe con frialdad.

— Oh querido, no tengo tanta memoria… Han sido tantos, hasta yo he creado una buena cantidad de esas marcas— No puede terminar de hablar cuando le hacen callar de un puñetazo que casi le saca los dientes. Abre los ojos entre la sorpresa y el enojo y se encuentra una imagen que le causa un escalofrío.

Alfred está furioso. Como un toro suelto. Lo mira como si en cualquier momento fuera a cornearle y le tirara por la ventana.

— Esa es por Arthur— Señala su puño — A ti y a todos los que lo han dañado… Les haré pagar caro todas esas heridas, todo el daño que le han hecho.

Francis le sonríe con maldad.

— Este va a ser el último golpe que te voy a permitir, te lo hablo como tu jefe— Lo señala— De todos modos, no te aconsejaría irte en contra de los enemigos de Arthur ¿Sabes? Te buscarás más problemas de los que podrás soportar.

— No me importa. Los destrozaré igual— Por que él siempre puede, no importa lo que le digan. Los marcará como ellos marcaron para siempre a Arthur— Ahora vete.

— ¿Me vas a dar órdenes? — Le pregunta con ironía. Sacando una parte del brillo de su verdadero comportamiento.

— ¡Vete maldita seas, es mi casa!

Francis sigue sonriendo pero accede, se levanta y en silencio desaparece del cuarto del furioso chico.

— Me voy. Un placer encontrarte — Se despide con una sonrisa de Matthew y les guiña un ojo a los dos chicos.

— ¿Pero…?

Escucha como resuena el portazo del cuarto de Alfred.

Ve a Francis desaparecer por la puerta de entrada y sin pensárselo muy bien le sigue, preocupado.

Alfred está sentado sobre su cama, con los brazos escondiéndole el rostro. Bufa alterado.

¿Cuánto demorará Arthur en perdonarlo?

Ya no soporta el que no le hable. Y ha sido un solo día.

De todos modos, el depravado se lo prometió. Podía salir. Entonces Arthur no debería estar enojado con él. No hay razón.

Se recostó a escuchar música, quería fumarse un cigarrillo pero Arthur le había quitado la cajetilla hace una semana, amenazándole de muerte si se le ocurría volver a fumar esa "basura destruye pulmones" como él decía.

Tampoco se iba a ir a buscar en algún supermercado alguna botella de ron o de vodka, llovía y no tenía ganas para joderse de frío y pescar un resfriado.

Sin cigarros, sin alcohol…

Se colocó los audífonos.

Sólo le quedaba la música.

Un poco de Lil Wayne para pasar el rato.

Mirando el techo, desparramado en su cama. Su mente pasó a ser un revoltijo de cosas. Su maldita madre, su estúpido padre que se la pasaba trabajando, su hermano que no lo comprendía. Arthur. El verdadero Arthur que él desconocía. Su pecho lleno de cicatrices, sus ojos mirándole con temor. ¿Qué ocultaba realmente él?

De todos modos no le importaba quien fue o que hizo. El pasado no importa, era más importante el presente. El presente donde estaba él.

Apretó el puño furioso.

Mataría a esos imbéciles que le hicieron eso.

Aún como no supiera cómo le hicieron todas esas heridas, aún si no entendía qué hizo para merecer eso. No le importaba. Ahora estaba él. Y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Tras dos horas de pensar en las posibles venganzas a esos hijos de puta, se quedó dormido.

-x-

— ¡Mami no llores! ¡Yo te protegeré y serás muy feliz porque soy tu héroe!

Busca a su alrededor pero todo está negro. ¿Dónde está? Observa sus manos, se busca en el reflejo de la ventana que ha aparecido en una oscura pared. Es él, vestido normalmente con su sudadera y unos jeans. Camina hasta una puerta abierta, donde está la única luz del lugar. Todo es negro, todo es silencioso.

Unas flores. Las flores que sacó de la vecina para regalárselas a su madre. La vecina, esa anciana que siempre le miraba feo cuando jugaba con el gato regordete de su mascota, lo había regañado y acusado a su madre que ni tomó en cuenta sus explicaciones. Las toma. Amarillas con pintas blancas. Son las mismas de antes. Con el ramo en su mano sigue caminando hasta entrar a otra puerta, y a otra, y a otra…

Luego lo ve en el piso. Se queda estático. Es él cuando pequeño, Alfred se sorprende cuando el niño voltea a verlo y le sonríe con su sonrisa antigua, sin problemas, sin dolor.

— ¡Hola! — Se acerca a él y lo examina con sorpresa— Wow, ¿Eres un chico malo?

— Soy tú.

— ¿Yo? — Sus grandes ojos azules se abren de par en par— ¡Es imposible, yo seré un héroe!

Alfred lo observa en silencio. Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Una voz distinta se escucha, voltea y es el matón con el cual siempre peleaba. Un segundo Alfred más grande, de doce años es aventado contra unos botes de basura, sus converse rojas ensuciadas con barro y sangre. La mole se burla de él y Alfred de doce se abalanza sobre él furioso, como un león.

— ¡Cállate, debo salvar a mi hermano! ¡Soy un héroe!

El Alfred mayor está congelado mirándolos. El Alfred menor lo sujeta de una mano y le pregunta.

— ¿No vas a ayudar? — Alfred mayor no le responde.

La sombra de Matthew tirado en el suelo tras la paliza se ve al fondo.

¿Héroe?

La pelea sigue pero los cuerpos aumentan en edad, ahora son de un año atrás. Siguen peleando sin separarse, en una pelea sin entender porqué. Más público, unas sombras tétricas y chillonas lo rodean y animan a cada adversario. El mismo ciclo vicioso, destrucción circular.

— Ya es suficiente— Una nueva voz se escucha y Alfred la siente como un balde de agua fría, se gira para escuchar los pasos de las botas militares que se escuchan en la tierra.

Es Arthur. El mismo Arthur que él conoce, tan serio y tan soberbio como siempre. Pero es distinto está lleno de heridas y sangre, pero parece no importarle. Separa a los dos muchachos y le pega una patada a la Mole. Voltea y entre el público que sigue chillando cosas inentendibles lo mira a él, no a los demás ni a Alfred del año anterior. A él, solo a él. Le extiende una mano ensangrentadas.

— Suficiente Alfred, nos vamos. Ya te he dicho que no hagas estupideces.

Todo a su alrededor se desmorona y se vuelve un vórtice sin sentido. Sólo ve los ojos brillantes y melancólicos de Arthur frente a él, su aliento condensándose y la sangre lo comienza a ahogar.

Despierta.

"4:56 am"

Se sienta en la cama y se toma su rostro, bufando exasperado. Estúpida pesadilla.

Y ya lo ha decidido; mañana a primera hora conseguirá que Arthur le perdone.

-x-

— Vamos, viejo— Levanta las manos cansado, ha estado toda la mañana persiguiéndole por los pasillos para obtener la misma respuesta.

— No.

El ruido estruendoso que hace al chocar la puerta del casillero. Arthur se levanta y lo esquiva para irse a su sala Alfred entorna los ojos y lo toma de la muñeca.

— No me detendré hasta obtener un sí ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Sabes que voy a poder salir de todo eso!

— ¡No sabes qué hablas, no podrás salir de esa mierda por mucho que lo intentes! — Le grita exasperado. Pero más que exasperado siente una angustia total que lo atolondra— No, no, no entiendes ¡Eres un idiota!

Alfred se está ofuscando.

— ¡Pues ese mismo idiota te está pidiendo perdón y te invita a salir! — Grita y luego se arrepiente. No sabe lo que ha dicho. ¿Salir? ¿Cuándo en sus planes de pedirle disculpas y perseguirle hasta que le perdonase estuvo la palabra salir? Fue lo primero, lo sin pensar. Quería hacerlo en el pasillo para que Arthur no pudiera escapar tan fácilmente. Y no sabe cómo se arrepiente al ver como todos los babosos los miran, Arthur se queda congelado y a cada segundo su rostro se vuelve más y más rojo. Extraño pero la idea le agrada aunque el inglés no sabe que decir. Ante el silencio y su rostro totalmente carmesí Alfred se preocupa — ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

Arthur afila sus ojos. Lo toma de la muñeca y lo aleja de todos, la vergüenza lo supera. Están yendo hasta el salón de él y lo suelta ahí.

— Aceptaré porque no quiero almorzar con mi hermano, pero que conste, no iremos a un Mc Donalds®— Y le cierra la puerta en la cara. Arthur se sujeta a la puerta y se arrastra muy lentamente hasta el piso frío del salón con su cabeza hecho un revoltijo. Salir. Salir. Salir. Alfred le preguntó y él le dijo que sí. Su pulso comenzó a ensordecerlo con un galope de latidos que iba _in crescendo_. Saldrán… ¿Acaso Alfred…?

Alfred afuera sigue con los ojos abiertos mirando la puerta sin poder articular un solo músculo. Lo invitó a salir y Arthur aceptó.

Aceptó.

En un simple y rápido momento sonríe, sonríe brillante, sonríe de tal manera que deja al sol como una llamita de un fósforo frente a su fulgor. Sonríe como sonreía antes. Sus mejillas rojas las siente arder mientras se va a su salón, feliz y sin saber muy bien que pensar, decir o hacer.

Sólo importa algo, Arthur le perdonó y saldrán. No entiende porque la idea de que salgan juntos le alegra de tal manera. No entiende porque está sonrojado o porque Arthur también parecía una señal de tránsito.

No entiende nada pero ¡A quién le importa!

¡Está feliz!

-x-

Notas: _Es corto, lo que indica que me aburrí de darle vueltas al asunto y cambiar a algo de plano más directo. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_


	12. ¿Cita de amigos?

**Autora**: _TAN TAN TATAN… TAN TATAN... TAN TATAN… ¡Por fin he vuelto lectores, lectoras y los que no pueden ser clasificados! Bueno, quería tener alguna vez una entrada espectacular con la música de Star Wars, la he tarareado aunque ni siquiera me he visto más de la mitad de una película._

_¡No estaba muerta!... Aunque con lo que demoré en subir ya lo quisiera para que no me odien *Se rasca la cabeza* Este capítulo me ha tenido de cabeza ¡Cómo hacerlo correctamente tal como yo quería! Era patéticamente imposible y estuve revolcándome en el piso un buen tiempo buscando la idea que tenía en mente y que quería escribir. Incluso, se lo dije a una chica en un review, a RoSavery; tuve que hacer el capítulo por completo de nuevo. Y mis capítulos no son muy cortos que digamos…Eeeen fin. Les quiero, no me regañen* Pone ojitos de cachorro* No he tenido un buen día (No les importará, igual me regañarán)_

_Pero piensen positivo; son más de seis mil palabras de puro USUK y algo de Spamano. Aunque no ha quedado como me quería, quizá le falta más romanticismo según mi gusto._

_Pd: No sé si hacer o no insinuaciones de ScotlandxEngland ¿Qué dicen?_

**Disclaimer**: _H.H. (Hidekaz Himaruya Entertainment ®) _

**Advertencia**: Una _cita-no cita y explosión de sentimientos. Un mesero inepto. Confesiones dolorosas._

**Aviso_: _**_Porque me dio la gana, un review aleatorio de este capítulo vendrá con un pequeño premio. Una viñeta o un one-shot. Quiero celebrar que saldré de vacaciones :')_

-x-

Entraron a un restaurante italiano que estaba cerca del instituto. Alfred sonreía gritando que si ya que no podrían comer en el Mc Donalds®, por lo menos no podría negarle estas pizzas que eran las mejores de la ciudad.

— ¿Y sabes porque son tan buenas? ¡Porque no son inglesas! — Explica recibiendo un codazo en el estómago.

— ¡Ten respeto por el país que estás pisando! — Le regaña Arthur quien se sienta en la mesa que Alfred le indica. Mueve la silla con torpeza, nervioso. Intenta alejar el calor de sus mejillas al verse en una mesa de un restaurante solo con Alfred. Cierra los ojos unos ínfimos segundos.

Alfred se ríe, no sabe porqué pero está nervioso.

— Oh vamos, no lo niegues. La comida inglesa es tan peligrosa como una bomba nuclear— Sonríe. Arthur rueda los ojos. Antes de que pueda alegarle, alguien le interrumpe.

— ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué desean servirse? — Una _demasiado_ conocida voz suena por detrás de la espalda de Arthur, quien voltea robóticamente.

Un par de apasionados y alegres ojos verdes chocan con los verde esmeralda.

Antonio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta sorprendido.

— ¿Cejas? — El moreno también lo observa confundido. Alfred alza una ceja preguntándose de donde se conocen.

— ¿Vas a parar de decirme alguna vez así? — Responde con otra pregunta fastidiado. El contrario se alza de hombros con simpleza, una sonrisa se aloja para no desaparecer más. Esa eterna sonrisa que el británico desde siempre le ha sacado de quicio.

— Nunca. Y trabajo aquí ¿A que sé ganarme la vida, no como decías tú? — Se señala con soberbia. Muestra sus blancos y perfectos dientes cuando prolifera sus carcajadas alegre de pensar en cómo el estúpido de Arthur se ha equivocado con él, quien decía que iba a ser con suerte un simple vendedor de paraguas en la calle.

Alfred comienza a sentirse desplazado. Y eso no le gusta. Nunca le ha gustado que le ignoren. Menos que lo ignore _Arthur_, eso le hace hervir la sangre.

— Quiero una pizza mediana a la americana, con mucha piña— Interrumpe con una sonrisa algo forzada. Está apestado.

— Oh, claro— Y se apronta a escribir en la libretita el mesero el cual ni le interesa saber su nombre.

— ¿Con piña? ¿Qué gustos te inculcaron en tu casa? Ah, se me olvidaron que eres un tonto americano— Dice Arthur.

— Qué te importa, es mi favorita— Le saca la lengua. Arthur niega varias veces.

— Yo quiero una pequeña, la de mariscos— Señala cierta de la carta. Frunce las cejas con desconfianza— Y ni se te ocurra ponerme veneno, maldito idiota.

Antonio se cruza de hombros.

— Bah. Si tuviera problemas bien lo resolvería a los puños y no ocupando trucos sucios como tú.

Alfred frunce las cejas. ¿De dónde se conoce con Arthur? ¿Quién es ese idiota como para decir eso?

— ¿Trucos sucios? ¡Te dejaría botado en el piso en menos de cinco minutos sin ocupar ningún truco! — Se señala con soberbia. Observa como sus labios se curvan con cierta oscuridad. Su posición relajada, las pulseras de cuero en sus muñecas, la camisa a medio abrochar. Sus ojos brillaban con prepotencia. Pero son enigmáticos, algo así como atrayentes, piensa, de esa forma en que uno no los puede dejar de mirar porque te absorben, se dice a sí mismo.

Luego reflexiona que no es normal ponerse a describir los ojos de Arthur. Alfred, aun sabiéndolo no puede evitar quedarse prendado de su mirada aunque Arthur no lo ve a él sino a otro. Y eso tampoco le hace mucha gracia.

— ¡Ni lo creas! — Se ríe el otro señalando su pecho con el pulgar— ¡Nunca podrás con el toro Carriedo!

— Quiero Coca Cola— Y de paso que se vaya. No vino aquí a ser ignorado.

Antonio le mira en son de disculpa, asiente y escribe en la libreta.

— Y para ti un té, cejas— Afirma el moreno. Arthur se sobresalta.

— ¡Pero si no he pedido té!

— No importa, como eres inglés tomarás té— Sentencia y se da media vuelta. Es que para Antonio no hay cosa más obvia que si el chico al que acompaña a su ex líder es estadounidense y come pizza americana, entonces el otro tiene que tener algo inglés.

¡Es obvio!

¡Como una verdad universal!

¿Tendrá algo que ver eso con la inmortalidad del cangrejo?

— ¡Pero no quiero té! ¡Te ordeno que me cambies ese pedido! — Grita Arthur molesto, Antonio se ríe y se va.

Voltea fastidiado. Estúpido español. Además de idiota, mal mesero.

Arthur se extraña al ver a Alfred mirando con odio por la ventana.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Alfred fija sus ojos en él sin dignarse a mover su cabeza que descansa en su mano.

— Nada— Escupe con molestia. Arthur comienza a molestarse.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? — No entiende a que cosa atribuirle ese cambio de ánimo, sin antes estaba tan alegre.

— ¿Viniste a hablar conmigo o con él?

Y ahí Arthur hace encajar las piezas. Aunque no está muy seguro del resultado. Las mejillas se le sonrojan a la simple idea.

¿A-acaso…?

— ¿Estás celoso? — Pregunta incrédulo.

— No— Suelta entre dientes, mirando a otro lado haciéndose el desinteresado.

El británico mira al piso inseguro, luego voltea a ver a su alrededor cuidando de que Antonio o alguien conocido no le viera. La situación podría tornarse vergonzosa y sabe que ellos se burlarían en son de venganza a las cosas que les ha hecho.

Al diablo, eso no importa. No tiene su mente pensando muy bien.

— ¿Entonces porqué estás enojado? — Se aventura a preguntar de nuevo, pareciendo seguro de sí mismo pero en verdad el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Comenzó a jugar con sus pies, tratando de ocultar cierta ansiedad.

— De nada— Sentencia infantilmente. Quiere levantarse de aquí, ya ni le dieron ganas de comer en este lugar. Va a arrastrar a Arthur a otra parte, aunque sea a un Burger King. Y si se niega entonces que se quede con su _amiguito_.

Escucha el suspiro cansado de Arthur.

— No sé que piensas pero Antonio es un estúpido, lo conozco hace mucho.

— ¿Te pregunté? — Infla las mejillas, se siente como un niño pero ni le importa. Tampoco le interesa preguntarse porqué está tan molesto. Lo de reflexiones y esas estupideces no son lo suyo. _Sólo lo está y punto._

Arthur mira por la ventana, serio.

— Pandillas

— ¿Huh?

— Antonio. Antonio era uno de mi pandilla— Dice sin mucho agrado, luego toma un panecillo que hay en la panera dando por zanjado el tema.

Cuando Alfred quiere averiguar un poco más sobre eso, le interrumpen.

— ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Es que Lovi tuvo unos problemas con los frascos de tomate.

Los dos chicos se miraron sin entender que tenía que ver eso con la tardanza.

— Hey, esto no es té— Dice Arthur señalando su vaso.

— ¿Pero si no me habías dicho que no querías té? — Le acusa el español. Arthur se palmea la frente— ¡Te traje jugo multifrutas del tío Peter, a ver si te pones feliz como la caja del jugo!

Los dos angloparlantes se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Arthur siente que una ceja le tirita.

_Se le ha olvidado que Antonio es un idiota. _

Alfred se larga a reír.

— ¡No pidas lo imposible, él es un amargado! — Señala a Arthur quien lo fulmina con la mirada. A Antonio los ojos le brillan emocionados.

¡Otra persona que le apoya!

— ¿A qué es cierto? — Asiente sin buscar apoyo señalando a Arthur— ¡Siempre le he dicho lo mismo! ¡Es como si estuviera enojado con el mundo desde antes de nacer!

Al aludido no le hace gracia alguna ser material de esos dos idiotas.

— Vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y no vuelvas sin las pizzas— Le echa, empujándole lejos. Antonio se ríe.

— ¡Me has caído bien, amigo de Arthur! ¡Le diré a Lovi que te llene la pizza de piña! — Se va gritando. Los demás clientes que están sentados en unas pocas mesas observan el espectáculo que sucede en el restaurante.

Alfred se larga a reír y comienza a tomar de su gaseosa. Arthur lo quema con la mirada y eso no puede hacer más que hacerlo reír aún más.

— ¿No que estabas enojado?

— Pues ya no.

— Inmaduro— Dice molesto.

Alfred le guiña el ojo.

— Igual no puedes vivir sin mí ¡Ay!— Y recibe un trozo de pan con una perfecta puntería en el ojo derecho ¡Pero cómo si lleva lentes! Gime y fulmina con la mirada al imbécil de Arthur quien lo ignora tomándose el jugo multifrutas con el rostro ardiendo— ¡Pero por qué lo hiciste!

— Cállate tonto— Dice con los labios despegándose unos centímetros del vaso de vidrio. Sus ojos lo miran unos segundos antes de voltear a ver la ventana como los transeúntes caminaban apurados y abrigados para la lluvia que avisaron por televisión. El cielo se está llenando poco a poco de nubes grises pero no se ve correr viento.

Alfred sigue pensando sobre lo que supo de Arthur y ahora lo de conocer a uno de la pandilla que antes tenía.

Momento.

Abre los ojos pasmado.

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Oh, joder cómo fui tan imbécil! — Se palmea la frente sonoramente

— ¿Ah? — Arthur se sobresalta al extraño comportamiento del otro— ¿Pero qué te sucede?

— ¡Antonio! ¡Ese es el otro amigo del depravado junto al de pelo con cloro! — Sonríe feliz. Arthur rueda los ojos.

— Si estás… _en el grupo de Francis_, ¿Cómo es que no sabes quienes son tus compañeros? — Pronuncia con cierta molestia a la idea de Alfred metido con todos ellos. Todavía le cuesta hacerse a la idea. No le gusta ni le gustará nunca. Tampoco es como si va a dejar que profundice más esa basura de mundo. No con todo lo que está a punto de suceder.

— Fui hace menos de una semana metido— Se alza de hombros, es la simple y pura verdad todo lo que dice— Y apenas y he tenido tiempo de irme a joderlas con ellos teniéndote a ti cerca.

— Y te absorberé más aún, con tal de que no estés con ellos— Lo dice tan seguro de sí mismo que logra producir cierto calor en el pecho de Alfred. Le gusta cuando Arthur actúa tan posesivo, tan preocupado. Nadie lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera sus novias o sus amigos. Aunque amistad no pudiera considerarla no si hasta ahora que conoció a Arthur luego de que se metiera en estas estupideces con tal de salvar a Matthew pues los demás imbéciles huyeron y le dieron la espalda aludiendo que era un tipo problemático o que no querían tener problemas con la escoria humana de Peter.

— Bah, tú no me mandas— Se estira como un gato y apoya con desgarbo sus pies en la silla del lado.

Arthur lo mira con soberbia.

— Pero incluso, el rector me deja permitido hacer con tal de tenerte controlado, y si no sabes, tu madre te ha dejado a cargo y conciencia de Julio César para estar en ese instituto— Lo señala.

El pecho de Alfred salta enchispado de cólera.

— No nombres a la maldita— Dice entre dientes y tras lo cual, en un impulso se toma toda la bebida que le queda del vaso— ¿Eras del grupo de Francis?

¿Disculpa?

¿Arthur había escuchado bien?

_¿Él pertenecer al grupo __**de**__ Francis?_

— ¿Crees acaso que yo hubiera dejado que ese estúpido estuviera por sobre mí? — Apoya sus brazos en la mesa y se acerca hasta Alfred quien inconcientemente tiende a hacer lo mismo. Los ojos verdes brillan electrificantes, oscuros. Alfred nunca los ha visto de esa forma. Un sentimiento de que ocultan algo los hace más y más misteriosos. Su voz se engruesa y los tonos le salen con la suavidad y la profundidad de un do de piano. Se ve tan distinto al Arthur normal, más intimidante, más serio, más… Alfred, no puede separar sus ojos de él. En estos momentos puede comprobar la verdad del pasado de Arthur. Y no puede hacer más que sorprenderse al darse cuenta en que no es nada parecido al estereotipo ñoño que le tenía. No es un tonto de perfecto uniforme, serio, aburrido y estirado, o el cobarde que cuando le molestan recurre a su puesto como dirigente como era el presidente de su antiguo instituto. Tampoco es un nerd silencioso y quisquilloso que se quiere creer fuerte — ¿No te acuerdas que te dije que fui mucho peor que tú? Francis…

— ¿Francis qué? — Prosigue cuando Arthur se queda unos momentos en silencio.

— Nada. No quiero hablar de esas cosas— Se aleja y el aroma de Arthur se aleja de golpe. Alfred se molesta.

— ¿Por qué?

— Como tú no quieres hablar de tu madre, yo también tengo el derecho de no hablar de mi pasado.

— Pero si tanto quieres que salga, también estoy relacionado en esto ¿No? — Alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado— Quiero saber que es lo que sucede en esa pandilla y por qué no quieres que me meta en ella. ¿Además no soy tu amigo? ¿Por qué yo no puedo saber de ti?

Igh… Arthur arruga la nariz.

— En otro momento te lo contaré ¿Feliz? No ahora— Corta.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? — Se impacienta el americano.

— ¡Llegaron las pizzas! — Sonríe Antonio quien viene trotando hasta ellos con una bandeja en cada brazo— ¡Espero que no hayan esperado mucho!

— Sólo una hora, no es la gran cosa— El sarcasmo inglés no se hace esperar.

— Joder, Cejas. Tú siempre tienes ese comentario amargado— Antonio estira la boca en señal de fastidio y le entrega con cuidado la pizza humeante y apetitosa a la vista— Toma amigo de Arthur, espero que te guste.

Le entrega un especie de masa cubierta por pisos y pisos de…

— ¡Hey! ¿Y las cosas como el pepperoni y las anchoas? ¡Aquí sólo veo piña! — Señala Alfred sorprendido.

— ¡Pues están todas debajo de la piña! ¡Te dije que iba a poner mucha piña como te gustaba y me habías caído bien! — Explica con simpleza.

— ¿Así que para eso me habías encerrado en el baño y le pediste a Giovanna el abrelatas, no? ¡Toda esa piña la descontaré de tu salario! ¿Me entendiste idiota? — Dice una cuarta voz. Voltean y ven al joven y de aniñado rostro quien a suponer por su vestimenta, es el chef

Y no está muy feliz que digamos.

Es más, se ve cabreadísimo.

— ¡Pero Lovi, ya esta es la cuarta cosa que me descuentas en el día! ¡Si sigues así hasta te terminaré debiendo dinero! — Lloriquea el moreno.

— ¡Pues si a ver te dejas de hacer el idiota y no haces estupideces! — Le grita y le pega un coscorrón.

Alfred ni se incomoda, ya ha podido sujetar la pizza con los dedos y se la come sin rechistar. Comida es comida. Arthur en cambio suspira avergonzado de estar siendo partícipe indirecto de este espectáculo.

— Estúpido Antonio ¿Y así me decías que eras bueno en algo? — Le pregunta con saña. El español voltea a verlo con odio.

— ¡Sí soy bueno! ¡Cállate inglés amargado!

— ¡Soy tu cliente!

Lovino está a punto de explotar.

— ¡Vete ahora mismo a barrer la entrada antes que te despida! — Y comienza a gritarle una sarta de groserías en italiano que destacan el "Porco Dio" "Che Palle" y "Sei un coglione"* El moreno se va rogándole que no lo eche porque o sino no podrá cumplir su sueño. Lovino voltea a ver a sus clientes y les dice que este almuerzo les saldrá gratis pues "El inútil mesero invita".

Los angloparlantes se miran unos segundos.

Vaya locura.

-x-

Ya han salido hace un rato del restaurante y comienzan a moverse por las calles. Alfred quiere que vayan ahora al cine pues hay un estreno de las típicas películas de aliens ataca humanos que le encantan.

Mientras tanto una pequeña pero incesante pregunta ha martilleado la cabeza del inglés desde el simple momento en que Alfred le… preguntó lo que le preguntó en la mañana.

"_¡Pues ese mismo idiota te está pidiendo perdón y te invita a salir!__" _

— Alfred— Se para en medio de la avenida en la que caminan luego de que han aparcado la motocicleta. El aludido se para y le mira.

— ¿Hnm?

— ¿Qué…?— Mira de un lado a otro tratando de poder pronunciar las demás palabras que siguen atacando su cabeza. Odia sentirse así de tímido ¡Maldita sea, no era una niñita! — ¿Qué...? ¿Q-Qué…?

— ¿Quieres un trozo de queque? — Alza una ceja tratando de hallarle significado a las palabras que ha dicho el inglés. Arthur niega con la cabeza, luego inhala y lo mira con seguridad.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿La ciudad? — Se aventura a preguntar. Arthur señala a ambos repetidamente, está serio— Ah… eh… bueno. Una salida.

— ¿Pero de qué tipo? — Suelta la bomba que ha tenido guardada en la garganta.

— Se podría decir una… ¿Cita de amigos? — Trata de decir algo que trate de resultarle convincente más a si mismo que a Arthur.

Arthur lo queda mirando sin poder llegar a comprender el término.

— ¿Esto es normal en tu país? — Pues que en Inglaterra no es algo normal que se diga.

— N-no, no sé. No, bueno, sí— Comienza a atragantarse ahora con la pregunta que le ha hecho Arthur ¡Es que no se le había ocurrido pensar en algo como eso! ¡El sólo hace las cosas y ya!

Arthur pestañea pensativo. Una cita de amigos.

— Cita. De amigos— Dice como asimilando la respuesta pero no puede hacer más que crear caos en su cabeza. Antes que pueda decir algo más, siente una mano que lo tira y arrastra a correr por las abarrotadas calles— ¡Pero qué…!

— ¡Llegaremos tarde a la película! — Grita Alfred rojo como un tomate y es lo último que dice. No sabe que decir. No sabe que responder. No sabe nada. Arthur observa la mano cálida y mojada que aprisiona la suya. Se sonroja al ver como la multitud puede verlos correr de la mano como un par de dementes.

Pero aún así no quiere soltarse.

Al llegar al cine, Alfred todavía le sostiene la mano, le importa un bledo si los demás babosos le miran. A él nada le causa vergüenza.

— Tú ve a comprar la comida, yo voy a la fila y nos ahorramos tiempo— Dice y se da media vuelta, Arthur se queda de pie a punto de decirle que…

Alfred siente como un algo le retiene a dar un paso más, se voltea con curiosidad y ve a Arthur que señala sus manos.

— Mi mano. Todavía no la sueltas— Alfred se sorprende al ver toda la razón que tiene. Y de nuevo vuelve a sentir su rostro arder.

— Oh, disculpa— Musita y suelta la fría y suave mano llena de cicatrices que, ahora se ha percatado que, Arthur tiene. El aludido niega y con una leve sonrisa se va a la confitería.

Observa los productos brillando en el gigantesco cartel del lugar.

Conociendo a Alfred debe elegir la cosa más cerda y grande que exista. Pues entonces pedirá un vaso de gaseosa extra grande y la caja extra grande de pop corn con caramelo. Para él se elegirá…

— ¿Y tú? — Con un escalofrío se da media vuelta y descubre a un no muy agradable conocido tras de él. Se coloca a la defensiva sin ser verdaderamente conciente de ello. Mira con desconfianza al alto y fornido chico al cual ha estado envuelto en sangrientas peleas.

Vincent.

— ¿Me prohíbes acaso venir al cine? —Le pregunta con sarcasmo— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

— ¿No puedo sacar a pasear a mi hermana? — Pregunta molesto. Se cruza de brazos y se marca los músculos de tal forma en que parece que tal tuvieran almohadas bajo la chaqueta deportiva de la selección holandesa.

— Como sea. Adiós.

— Iván te manda saludos— Dice como quien habla del tiempo. Arthur voltea hecho un gato erizado, un tic en el ojo se le forma.

— No me interesa que haga ese imbécil. No estoy metido más en esas cosas, que sus saludos se los guarde por donde le quepa— Escupe con mordacidad. Pide la comida y espera impaciente a que le entreguen.

Y de paso que Alfred no llegue todavía.

— Pues él no piensa lo mismo— El hombre suspira y busca por encima de su hombro la melena rubia y pomposa de Emma. Nada todavía. Se alegra de haberla mandado a hacer la fila cuando descubrió al inglés camino a la confitería— ¿Viste lo que le pasó a la heladería de tu amiguito amanerado?

— ¿Francis? ¿Qué le hiciste al bastardo? — Voltea alterado.

— Lo mismo que a mis cigarrillos— Comenta con tranquilidad. Observa la fuerza peligrosa que brilla en los ojos verdes de su enemigo. Está seguro que en cualquier momento saltará encima suyo a matarle— Una carta de recuerdos de mi jefe. Nada de otro mundo.

— No. Estoy. Metido— Modula entre dientes— Vete. Donde. Tu. Puto. Jefe. Y. No. Te. Acerques. De. Nuevo. Ándate ahora mismo.

— ¿Estamos en un país libre, no es así? — Se escucha el tronar de los nudillos. Es una advertencia— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que vas a poder ahora contra mí? No sueñes, viejo. Compáranos.

Arthur está nervioso. Teme que Alfred venga ahora y se encuentre con esta desagradable sorpresa. Si el maldito holandés se da cuenta de está Alfred acá… ahora que son de bandas contrarias…

Recuerda lo que una vez le hizo a Antonio. Tres días en el hospital con quemaduras y dos costillas fracturadas.

— Aquí están sus cosas, joven— Arthur se apura a pagar y se da media vuelta.

— No Vincent. Ni con tres mil kilos de esteroides me vas a ganar. Ya lo he demostrado— Dice cuando pasa a su lado. Los ojos dorados y afilados le apuñalan despectivamente. El verde escondido en el flequillo rubio. Trota rápidamente para desaparecer de su vista y encontrar lo más rápido posible a Alfred.

No lo quiere decir pero está aterrado. Aterrado de cómo el viejo mundo se le viene encima.

— ¿Qué sucede, viejo? Parece que viste un fantasma— Le pregunta el estadounidense cuando se encuentran, recién había terminado de comprar los boletos.

— Nada. No me sucede nada. Vamos a tu asquerosa y sin sentido película antes de que me arrepienta— Apura mientras mira a todos lados esperando que no se pille a nadie desgraciadamente conocido.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Mis películas son geniales!

— Ya Alfred, sueña. Son mejor hasta las películas de Barney antes que tus marcianos.

— ¡Pero qué dices! — Salta y se ponen a discutir mientras van a la sala.

Llegan y se sientan casi al fondo de la sala. La sala está casi llena para sorpresa del inglés.

— Si tan mala es ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? — Sonríe prepotentemente.

— Los contrataron, es obvio— Se alza de hombros.

Alfred se ríe.

— Miéntete a ti mismo, esta película será asombrosa.

Pero realmente ni siquiera él lo podrá comprobar. Toda la película se la pasará desconcentrado. Es como algo entre la confusión, la euforia y un nervio en el estómago. Además siente que estar tan cerca de Arthur le sofoca.

¿Acaso estará enfermo?

Arthur mientras tanto, le roba de las palomitas mientras mira concentrado la película y la critica de vez en vez.

Alfred en cambio sigue haciéndose un caldo de cabeza sin saber que su compañero está pasando por lo mismo aunque lo intenta ignorar.

_¿Así son las citas de amigos, si es que existen?_

-x-

Son las ocho y media. Van de camino al departamento de Alfred y Matthew. Hace frío en el oscuro principio de la noche de Londres. La brisa fría le corta la piel cuando le roza. Maldice en esos momentos la velocidad vertiginosa de la motocicleta que hace que se le calen los huesos. Inconscientemente se aprieta más a la gruesa espalda del conductor en busca de un poco de calor, al fin y al cabo lleva una simple chaqueta deportiva.

El cuello de Alfred voltea cuando siente como Arthur lo abraza acercando más sus cuerpos.

Sonríe y acelera.

Está amenazando con llover.

-x-

Matthew está de brazos cruzados mirando el plato frío que está frente a él. La cena de su hermano. Él ya había acabado su plato incluso cuando se lo había comido con gran lentitud esperando a que en cualquier momento llegara. Pero no.

Tamborilea con molestia la mesa de mármol.

Alfred todavía no ha vuelto y tampoco contesta el celular.

Seguramente de nuevo se fue a buscar pelea o dios sabe qué. Se pregunta cuando será que deje de ocasionar problemas que sólo lo dañan a sí mismo y a los que están a su alrededor. Ha destrozado su familia y ahora pareciera que también quiere destrozar a Arthur como si no se cansara de eso.

Reconoce que las razones por las que sucedió todo esto fueron por su culpa. Por no ser fuerte. Por ser un estúpido cobarde sin fuerzas para hacerle frente a los problemas. El canadiense aprieta los puños que poco a poco comienzan a temblar. Sabe que si no hubiera sido por su culpa, Alfred no estaría metido en eso y todos serían felices. No habría problemas con mamá y quizá papá y mamá no pelearían tanto. No hubieran tenido que cambiarse de colegio ni hubieran sufrido lo que han sufrido a lo largo de estos años en Inglaterra.

Pero es que no pudo. Siempre ha sido tímido. Siempre ha tenido de dócil carácter. Sabe que nunca sería capaz de golpear a alguien por el miedo a dañarlo demasiado. Tampoco le levantaría la voz a alguien ni lo trataría mal. Su personalidad siempre ha sido así y quizá por eso la de su hermano mayor ha sido al contrario tan fuerte y explosivo. Pero no en el mal sentido, pues Alfred en verdad siempre hizo todo eso para protegerlo. Porque querías ser su héroe y dejar de verlo llorar llenos de moretones que luego le ocultaba a mamá. Alfred lo único que hizo fue sacrificarse su alegre y sociable vida por salvarle a él pues no era capaz de verlo sufrir por esos matones.

Si lo piensa así, no tiene nada que reprocharle.

Suspira pesadamente. Cierra los ojos y los abre queriendo crear la ilusión de que su hermano está frente a él. Pero no como ahora sino como era antes. _Antes de todo eso_.

_Lo puede ver. Está sonriendo con una polera azul. Ríe sin ninguna marca en el rostro. Le comenta como le fue en su entrenamiento de rugby. Lo puede ver contándole de cómo el profesor le anotó por conversar hasta por los codos. Incluso puede mirar como sus ojos son tan brillantes y alegres como antes. _

A las primeras gotas que comienzan a caer y hacer ruido contra la ventana la imagen cambia drásticamente.

_Su cara llena de moretones y venditas. Una polera blanca con el logo de una marca de algún cigarrillo o una grosería escrita bajo la sudadera negra que gotea sangre. Le está diciendo que el tipo que lo había maltratado estaba en el hospital. Puede escucharle como le dice que se escapó de clases a tomar con sus amigos y casi los detiene la policía por causar desórdenes. Sus ojos, puede ver sus ojos y tiene agujas de dolor, un azul profundizado y frío. Una sonrisa de medio lado mientra le muestra como se hizo esta herida._

Pero esta vez no es una invención de su mente sino un recuerdo.

Suena la cerradura de la puerta. Sale de su ensoñación y ahora comienza a llenarse de cólera, o frustración, no lo sabe, quizá las dos.

Su hermano por fin ha llegado.

— ¡Te voy a mostrar como saco esa canción en menos de quince minutos!

— ¡No puedes sacar ni siquiera la canción que te piden para música vas a sacar esta! —Matthew se sorprende al escuchar la voz de ¿Arthur? Se levanta de la mesa de la cocina y va a ver.

Son los dos empapados que recién han llegado.

— ¿Y ustedes? Alfred, te he llamado por teléfono— Le acusa con molestia. Alfred se sorprende.

— ¡Oh, es que lo había dejado en silencio cuando entré al cine!

— ¿Al cine? — Pregunta sorprendido.

— Fuimos al cine, y antes de eso fuimos a comer— Dice Arthur tratando de aparentar permanecer indiferente.

— ¿Te acuerdas del restaurante italiano que siempre nos llevaba el viejo cuando peleaba con la maldita de mamá? — Dice Alfred, alegre. El corazón del hermano menor da un vuelco cuando ve esa sonrisa gigante y sincera en la boca de su hermano mayor— ¡Fuimos a ese y fue de locos, viejo! El mesero era un amigo de Arthur.

— Antonio no es mi amigo— Corrigió Arthur molesto a tal barbaridad. Alfred rueda los ojos.

— Bueno, el mesero era un no- amigo de Arthur. ¡Y estaba loco! ¡Me dio como tres kilos de piña en la pizza porque le caí bien! — Se rió. Matthew seguía mirándole sin palabras. Alfred sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras relataba algo de un chef y un almuerzo gratis. Cosa que no le importaba mucho. Los sigue cuando se van al sofá y se sienta en un sillón.

— ¿Por qué no me pudiste avisar? — Pregunta con sus cejas arrugadas, está molesto por tener que haberlo esperado por más de una hora para la cena sin saber nada de él— ¿Qué tan difícil fue avisarme con un "Hermano voy a salir con Arthur, no me esperes para la cena" y así no estoy como un idiota esperando más de una hora en la mesa con la comida servida?

— ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? — Pregunta Arthur y luego gira a ver con enojo al estadounidense— ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió llamarlo?

— Oh… Bro, lo lamento. De verdad, yo…— Alfred de verdad tiene remordimiento. Se levanta decidido— ¿Dónde está la comida?

— Ya no importa— Dice Matthew mirando por la ventana para no ver el rostro de Alfred. Se siente mal regañádolo.

El chico le hace caso omiso y se va a la cocina, vuelve al rato con el plato de tocino y patatas.

— ¿Qué haces? —Sus ojos morados le ven sorprendidos.

— Pues comérmela, supongo que no estoy jugando con ella como si fuera plasticina— Se sienta a un lado de Arthur quien niega con la cabeza y murmuró un suave "Algo bueno" y comienza a tragar las patatas frías. Matthew lo observa unos segundos. Tonto hermano. Por eso no se puede enojar con él.

Mira a Arthur.

— ¿Cómo lo pasaron? — Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa. Si su gran hermano está tan feliz… quizá pueda perdonarle lo de hacerle esperar como un tonto. El británico lo mira algo pensativo.

Además de Matthew hay otra personita esperando atentamente la respuesta.

— Pues… bien. Fue una salida algo rara pero no estuvo mal— Dice finalmente. Alfred sonríe al escucharlo.

— Me alegro— Sonríe con dulzura el hermano menor. El hermano mayor alza una ceja al ver esa sonrisa. No le gusta.

Termina de tragarse con las manos lo que queda de comida en el plato y toma la mano de Arthur.

— Ven, te voy a enseñar la canción— Y es tal la brutalidad de su fuerza que el pobre inglés es arrastrado por la mole que es ese tonto estadounidense.

Ahora Matthew alza una ceja, divertido.

¿Acaso…?

Se larga a reír negando con la cabeza.

Es peor que un niño.

-x-

Y Arthur se tuvo que tragar con dolor sus palabras.

Alfred es un genio en la guitarra. Siendo sinceros, le daba hasta a él quien estuvo con unos de los mejores profesores de la ciudad, mil patadas en el trasero.

Abre los ojos cuando comienza a tocar…

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Crees acaso que no? — Se ríe mientras sigue moviendo los dedos con agilidad en su guitarra eléctrica azul con estrellas rojas— _We all came out to Montreux On the Lake Geneva shoreline Tom make record with a Mobile/ Todos salimos hacia Montreux En el litoral del Lago Geneva para hacer record con un celular_

Smoke on the water de los Deep purple.

Alfred se ríe como abre la boca Arthur cuando él hace el conocido riff.

— Retiro lo dicho.

— Oh vamos ¿Tan pronto? ¡Ya quería tocar una de Nirvana! O por lo menos una de Green Day— Se queja como un niño pequeño.

Han estado bastante tiempo discutiendo sobre música y finalmente salió a tema de debate quien de los dos era mejor en la guitarra. Arthur lloraba internamente, consolándose que su puesto en el piano y el bajo nadie se lo quitaba.

— No, cállate— No quiere sufrir más viendo que el mocoso le supera de una forma impresionante.

— ¡Pero si me estaba divirtiendo!

— ¡Pues diviértete con otra cosa!

Alfred se pone a reír.

De repente entra Matthew al cuarto.

— Arthur son las once y media ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? — El nombrado siente como la sangre le baja hasta los pies.

¿Las once y media?

¡Scott lo va a matar!

— ¿Las once? Oh mierda, me debo ir— Se levanta decidido a despedirse. El rostro de Alfred comienza a apagarse y su boca comienza a volverse una línea recta y fina. No le gusta en lo absoluto la idea de que Arthur se vaya luego de habérsela pasado tan bien hoy. Pues porque es verdad, la ha pasado de maravilla junto con Arthur— Lo siento pero no creo que pueda, quizá otro día ¿Bueno?

— Pero Arthur, está lloviendo a cántaros. Te puedes enfermar— Dice y señala la ventana que es bañada por la cortina uniforme de agua. Arthur quien se está colocando su chaqueta negra suspira. Alfred sonríe cuando ve la excusa perfecta para que se quede.

— Me tomo un antigripal cuando llegue, no importa.

— No. Quédate— Sentencia decidido el americano quien se cruza de brazos— Está lloviendo y no te vas a enfermar porque te quedaste hasta muy tarde aquí. No te voy a dejar salir por esa puerta ¿Entendiste?

— Además podemos llamar a tus padres ¿Bueno? — Apoya Matthew.

Se rasca la cabeza y parece pensarlo.

— En verdad es llamar a mi hermano, y conociéndole… no. No lo creo posible.

Matthew observó como los ojos de su hermano comenzaban a apagarse. Apurado expuso otra idea.

— Dame su número, yo le llamo. Tengo un truco que siempre me ha dado resultado— Guiña el ojo y extiende una mano a Arthur. Alfred sonríe nuevamente.

— ¡El de la madre!

— Sí. Ese.

— Vamos Arthur, Matt es un genio en eso— Dice el americano. Arthur lo queda mirando. Verlo tan feliz está haciendo estragos en su pecho.

Quizá la furia de basilisco de Scott pueda aguantarla otro día más.

— Ten. Está llamando— El chico asiente y comienza a hablar. Para sorpresa del británico, Matthew puede fingir perfectamente la voz de una mujer adulta, asiente finalmente y le pasa el teléfono.

— Ten, dice que sí pero quiere hablar contigo— Arthur toma con temor el teléfono.

— ¿Aló?

— Escúchame. Esta será la última vez que te aguanto esta mierda. Sólo porque llueve como el carajo te vas a dormir donde tu amiguito ese— Señala con esa venenosa y grave voz de barítono que tiene— La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer algo como esto y no avisarme yo mismo te doy una patada que te subirá tus bolas hasta el estómago y al imbécil del lado igual ¿Te lo dibujo?

—… Sí, sí… — Con un escalofrío ya se imagina el dolor que le haría el escocés. De todos modos sabe como calmarle un poco para no enojarle tanto— Gracias hermano.

Y le cortan.

Arthur se rasca la cabeza, su común tic cuando algo se pone estresante.

-x-

Scott en su dormitorio toma el celular con la imagen de Llamada Finalizada y la imagen que le sacó a escondidas al idiota de su hermano una vez que estaba riendo junto a Dereck. Aprieta el celular hasta hacerlo crujir.

Siente como se está alejando más y más. Y que sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo junto a él no valen nada.

Se va a fumar un cigarrillo de los fuertes, no importa lo que diga Will.

-x-

Matthew la ha pasado un piyama suyo pues los de Alfred no son más que andrajos de ropas viejas o simples pantalones deportivos. Y no tiene precisamente en mente mostrar su torso que ha sido la manzana de la discordia por mucho tiempo. Se quita los pantalones en el cuarto de Alfred, al quien echó a empujones, y se pone el pantalón gris sobre los bóxers verde manzana. Se quita luego la camisa del instituto y ya en el momento en que tomará la polera blanca, alguien abre la puerta.

Como si no, lo primero que hizo por acto reflejo fue cubrirse las cicatrices con las manos. Era Alfred con su pantalón deportivo y sin polera.

— ¿Pero para qué te cubres, viejo? ¡Si no eres una mujer mostrando los pechos! — Lo señala con una sonrisa. Arthur lo mira con molestia.

— ¿Crees que es muy agradable mostrarle al mundo esto? — Señala su cuerpo masacrado. La sonrisa de Alfred se apaga.

— Viejo no te lo tomes tan mal— Se acerca hasta que la distancia es casi nula y los sofoca a ambos. Arthur observa como el azul brilla ondeando poderoso. Enojado— Y todos aquellos que te hicieron algo lo van a pagar. Te lo prometo. Van a llevar peores cicatrices que estas y verás como sí ellos estarán marcados. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Cómo que me lo prometes? ¿De qué hablas? — Arthur siente que su cabeza está acalambrada y el estómago pasó a ser un nido de mariposas. Tal poca distancia lo pone nervioso hasta los extremos inimaginables.

— Porque yo mismo me encargaré de destrozarles y vengarte— Se señala decidido.

Arthur ríe amargamente y se sienta en la cama. Alfred lo ve desde arriba.

— ¿Vengarme? No digas estupideces Alfred. No te metas en cosas que no sabes y que yo mismo estoy tratando de alejarte. No podrías contra ellos aunque si te me escapases y fueras allá. Ellos te matarían.

— No me importa lo que digas, lo cumpliré de todas formas.

— No seas estúpido.

— ¡Deja de decirme estúpido!

— ¡Pues no te comportes como uno! ¡Alfred entiende que no te quiero meter en toda esta mierda! ¡Entiende que estoy aquí para que seas un chico normal y no vivas lo que viví yo!

— ¿Pero qué demonios viviste que no me quieres decir? ¡No puedo comprenderte de nada! ¡No sé nada y aún así me dices que te haga caso y deje esta mierda! — Alza la voz alterado aunque se ve dolido.

Arthur baja la mirada también apenado.

— Mi vida es terrible. No vale la pena contarla.

— ¿Acaso la vida de todos los demás es acaso perfecta? Yo no soy el más indicado para decirte algo así— Dice para sentarse a un lado de la cama— ¿Soy o no algo para ti? ¿Por qué no puedo saber nada de ti aún cuando tú si puedes saber de mí?

El pasado duele. Todos esos caminos destrozados y llenos de sangre que así deseó el destino.

Arthur suspira.

— No, no es eso Alfred… Es que en serio…— Se calla. No vale la pena darle excusas a Alfred. Él no las va a aceptar. Y el como le sacó en cara la poca confianza que le tiene le dolió. Alfred de verdad estaba preocupado por él— Cuando mis padres murieron a los 13…

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. En un accidente automovilístico— Asiente y continúa, tras fulminarle por interrumpirlo— No interrumpas Alfred. Murieron por mi culpa y así también lo creen mis hermanos. Los primeros años era un infierno estar en casa sin ser querido ni comprendido por alguien y escapándome me metí en esto.

Lanza una triste risa corta. Alfred sigue con los ojos fijos en él.

— …

— Digamos… que tuve un _contacto_ para meterme a la pandilla del este. Y como no tenía nada que perder, me esforcé y subí rápidamente de rango hasta que a los 15 me hice con el poder de ese grupo— El verde se inunda en tristeza y melancolía— Fui ambicioso, cruel y estúpido. Quizá esas fueran los mejores defectos para poder estar ahí. Estaba rodeado de escoria humana y lo único en que pensaba era en alcohol, peleas y de vez en cuando drogas.

— Arthur…— En esos momentos, viéndose tan desvalido lo único que el estadounidense quería era abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba en estos momentos bien.

— Finalmente a los 16 Julio César me ayudo a salir de esa mierda y me ves ahora— Finaliza con rapidez. Ya no quiere sacar más a tema cosas tan dolorosas como esas.

Recibe desprevenido un fuerte abrazo.

— Oh viejo…Mierda, no sabía nada de esto. Pero sabes que ahora en cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo ¿No? — Dice con sinceridad. Arthur sonríe y siente como sus mejillas arden de tal forma que es capaz de freír un huevo. Le devuelve el abrazo y apoya su cabeza en el hombro.

—…No digas tonteras.

— No miento, viejo. No te mentiré nunca.

-x-

Son las doce y media. Ya están todos agotados.

Arthur ya tiene asumido que dormirá en el sillón y le pregunta a Matthew donde hay frazadas.

— ¿Cuántas veces no has dormido conmigo como para ahora hacerte el santo y preguntar por las frazadas para irte al sofá? — Arthur se sonroja al doble sentido que tiene la oración y cómo Matthew alza una ceja.

— ¡I-idiota! ¡Esto puede malentenderse! — Alfred se ríe a carcajadas. Acaricia con sensualidad la puerta de su dormitorio y le guiña un ojo, atractivo.

— Arthur… te espero para que hagamos cositas malas.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? — Pregunta Matthew al ver lo incómodo que está el pobre de Arthur ante todo este espectáculo— Mi cama es de dos plazas como la de Alfred, hay espacio de más…

— ¡Consíguete tu amigo, él es mío!— Se queja como un niño, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mejor voy con el idiota, o sino hará un espectáculo— Trata de decir lo más serio e indiferente posible y se despide de Matthew. Alfred sonríe y se encamina a la cama. El dueño de casa no tiene problema alguno en acostarse, en cambio su visita está observando con espanto la cama de sábanas azules.

— ¿Pero a ti que te pasa que estás así? — Le cuestiona sin entender. El inglés lo fulmina con la mirada.

— Cállate— Y es que no puede actuar normal cuando se va a acostar en la misma cama de quien sabe, siente una desgraciada atracción. Antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo más, como mentalizarse por ejemplo, la dorada y cálida mano de Alfred lo sujeta de la muñeca y lo tira hacia el colchón.

— ¡Me parto de sueño, deja de molestar Arthur! — Se ríe y lo tapa con el plumón de líneas blancas y azules. Arthur está con la boca entreabierta sin poder hablar. El americano quien, como para joder más al pobre inglés, está sin lentes haciéndole ver más atractivo— Buenas noches.

Arthur observa su perfil.

— Buenas noches.

-x-

"3:12 am"

Para amor a la poca integridad del inglés, dios le permitió quedarse dormido no mucho tiempo después. Ahora ronca con un suave ronroneo que Alfred puede escuchar tras despertarse por el frío de la maldita ciudad. Maldice a su padre por tener que irse a vivir a esa ciudad que parece un freezer y se acerca en busca de la agradable fuente de calor.

Abraza al chico que duerme sin enterarse de nada y que se acomoda inconscientemente en su pecho. El estadounidense sonríe, ya más cómodo y se vuelve a dormir, disfrutando de una agradable noche sin pesadillas.

No piensa en el espectáculo que dará a eso de las diez Arthur cuando despierte y lo vea abrazado y con el rostro a corta distancia del suyo.

_Sólo moverse dos centímetros por accidente y eso habría sido un beso._

Pero por mientras, sigue lloviendo y el agua sirve como canción de cuna para volverle al mundo de Morfeo.

— Alfred— Susurra unos pálidos labios entre sueños.

_._

_**Notas**__: ¡Salgo esta semana de vacaciones! Así que adelantaré mucho trabajo de estas historias y traeré otras. Cualquier cosa, nos vemos dentro de la semana. ¡Les quiero! ¡Bye, Bye! _

_Pd: ¿Alguien me puede decir que es eso de Image Manager? :)_


	13. Bienvenido Arthur

**Autora**:_ Bloquearon el correo que suelo ocupar para conversar con todo el mundo, lo que significa que tuve que crear una nueva cuenta para poder hablar y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto. Mi pie está acalambrado. Tengo jaqueca. Mi pelo es una maraña ondulada distinta a mi amado rubio oscuro liso. Tengo frío. Estoy llena de historias a medio comenzar con además la suma de otras actualizaciones. Lo que significa que no estoy de buen humor. En cualquier momento veo que mis ojos cambian al rojo sangre y me crecen colmillos y alas como un demonio y salgo a matar gente._

_Mentira. Tantos reviews, avisos de historia favorita e incluso más avisos de autora favorita hacen que todo este estrés no me importe. ¡Qué dulce todas y todos ustedes! ¡La linda autora los ama con todo su corazoncito! ¡La hacen muy, muy feliz! Y escritora feliz= más historias. Eso es una buena inversión a corto, mediano y largo plazo._

_En fin. ¡Aparece nuevamente Escocia! A Alfred no le va a gustar *Sonrisa maliciosa* Como una de mis parejas favoritas es el DinamarcaxNoruega, no se extrañen que tomen cierta relevancia. Lovino hoy no sale, en un principio lo tenía en mente pero realmente ya no podía escribir sobre más personajes. Son demasiadas escenas y mis manos apenas y pueden más. Ahora las cosas se pondrán feas. Todas se sorprenderán con el final del capítulo. Me inspiré con Linkin Park, así que sospechen un poco. Pd: Tesco es una cadena de supermercados británica, la cuarta más grande del mundo, ¿Se nota que investigo para hacerlo más realista? *Se ríe*_

Ahora, una pequeña pregunta. ¿Qué género les gusta más que escriba?

**Disclaimers**: _H.H (Hi!dekaz Hi!Maruya ¡Hey, está saludando!)_

**Advertencia**: _Violencia._

-x-

Es de día. Matthew lo puede comprobar por la luz que le da de lleno en sus cortinas mal cerradas. Unos cuantos pájaros que seguramente están posados en el tendido eléctrico cantan sonoramente haciendo una orquesta sinfónica que en estos momentos comienza a detestar pues lo están despertando. Suspira y se da media vuelta en su espaciosa y suave cama. Se pregunta el cómo los pájaros cantan hoy tan temprano. Normalmente comienzan a cantar cuando ya se están yendo al instituto.

Momento.

Un chispazo de terror cruza por su mente.

Se levanta aterrado para ver la hora y comprobar, a su desgracia, que no se ha equivocado.

"9:32 AM"

Oh demonios, ¡Se quedaron dormidos! ¿Cómo no escuchó el despertador?

Corre a avisarles a su hermano y a Arthur de la situación.

Abre la puerta de su cuarto y toma la perilla del dormitorio vecino.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Arthur! ¡Nos quedamos…!— Y la voz se corta, mientras las mejillas comienzan a ser la meta a la carrera que está haciendo toda su sangre que ahora yace agolpándose en su rostro cuando ve la _comprometedora_ imagen de su hermano abrazando a su amigo tal como si fuera una almohada con sus rostros a una distancia escasísima.

A punto de darse un be…

_Oh Dios._

Los párpados del pálido británico comienzan a tiritar debido al ruido y poco a poco sus profundos y adormilados ojos verdes se abren al mundo exterior. En un principio trata de recordar dónde está. Pestañea una segunda vez, lenta y pausada. Ya lo recuerda. Está en el departamento de Alfred porque ayer llovía a cántaros. Al final se quedaron hasta tarde y tuvo que dormir con el idiota pues estaba haciendo un espectáculo. Hablando de él… enfoca mejor los ojos tratando de buscar su espalda o ese ridículo mechón despeinado que tiene, escondido entre las frazadas y las almohadas.

Poco a poco, su cerebro comienza a trabajar mejor y se da cuenta de que…

Abre los ojos como platos y las mejillas se vuelven dos tomates rojo furioso cuando se percata…

Se percata…

Alfred, sigue durmiendo tranquilamente. Su rostro atractivo y aniñado no muestra signo alguno de percatarse de su alrededor. Arthur se sonroja más cuando una de las exhaladas del americano le da directo en los labios.

Suelta un grito aterrado mientras se impulsa como un cohete lo más lejos que puede de él, que es el piso.

¡Casi se estaban besando!

— ¡Pero qué demonios! — Grita entre tartamudeos mientras varias cosas chocan en su mente haciendo un caos en su cabeza, la cercanía que tenían hace unos segundos, sus mejillas que arden avergonzadas, el dolor de su trasero al caerse, de vuelta la cercanía que hubiera ocasionado por un simple accidente, un simple movimiento sin querer que habría…

Oh mierda ¿Y sí…?

Arthur se quiere matar recordando que es algo sonámbulo. ¿Entonces…? Se toca sus labios, no sabe si protegiéndoselos, queriéndoselos sacar u otra cosa.

¿Podría ser que en la noche acaso…?

Alfred comienza a despertar por toda la gritería que hay. Sus ojos comenzaron a tiritar y sus cejas se arrugaron mientras comenzaba a desperezarse. Comienza a estirarse, levantando su pecho y descubriéndolo desnudo de las frazadas. Sus ojos azules brillan somnolientos y enojados. Muy enojados.

— ¿Pero qué mierda pasa? — Un atlético brazo hace de soporte al colchón mientras que la segunda mano pasa por su cuello y su rostro tratando de quitar todo el sueño que tiene encima. Observa a los culpables que lo despertaron y se sorprende en su enojo el cómo Matthew lo mira con una cara de idiota mientras se cubre el rostro riendo nerviosamente y Arthur…— ¿Pero por qué demonios estás en el piso?

Arthur lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus mejillas están coloradas de tal forma que Alfred se pregunta qué demonios ha pasado. Arthur al ver como le habla, su rostro cambia a los segundos por una mueca histérica.

— ¿Y me preguntas por qué estoy en el piso?...

— ¿Acaso te tiré de la cama? — Le interrumpe desganado. Sólo quiere volver acostarse a dormir y ya. En verdad quiere acostarse a dormir con Arthur y dormir un buen rato más. Punto.

— ¡Idiota casi nos damos un beso! — Grita avergonzado y por fin a Alfred comienza a quitársele el sueño. Pero solo un poco. Lo mira con cierta sorpresa.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¡Pero deja de poner esa cara de estúpido, imagina que hubiera pasado! — Arthur le grita más avergonzado y para formar otro caos en su cabeza, Alfred ni siquiera parece preocuparse por la idea de que casi se… besan.

En esos momentos, el pobre inglés ya ni sabe que pensar.

Alfred comienza a fastidiarse. Quiere volver a dormir. Y que Arthur se calle y vuelva a la cama, comienza a enfriarse y no se levantará a buscar una frazada.

— Chi-chicos… Eh…— Una tercera voz hace que el pobre del inglés salte como un gato aterrado. Voltea para encontrarse a Matthew tras de él.

— ¡Matthew! ¿Cuándo apareciste? — Le pregunta con un hilo de voz.

— Los vine a despertar— Sonríe en son de disculpa. Sus mejillas siguen sin perder color y nervioso se rasca una mejilla caliente— Nos quedamos dormidos, el despertador parece que no sonó o no lo escuché.

— ¿Dormidos? — El de ojos verdes se levanta como un resorte por la sorpresa— ¿Qué hora es?

El dedo del hermano más pequeño señala al reloj digital que cuelga de la pared.

"9:38 AM"

Arthur se cubre su rostro aterrado. Mierda.

— ¡Mi ensayo de literatura! ¡Hoy entregaban las calificaciones! — Y no olvida que hoy debían hacer un trabajo de Química avanzada y también que Kiku le había pedido hablar en el recreo sobre algo que parecía importante.

Pero hay ciertas personas que la noticia no les interesa en lo más mínimo.

— A la mierda. Quiero dormir— Dice Alfred y toma la muñeca de un desprevenido Arthur que grita sorprendido cuando es alzado y tirado a la inmensidad de las sábanas azules.

Los cálidos ojos violáceos observan a su pariente que se acomoda entre la masa heterogénea y suave que es cama. Su hermano no tenía remedio.

— ¿Quién te crees? ¡Suéltame me debo levantar! — Intentó separarse del abrazo férreo que ejercía el malditamente fuerte chico.

— Ya perdimos el día, aprovecha y duerme un poco más. No vale la pena siquiera lamentarse— Susurra para quedar dormido de nuevo tras dar un pequeño gruñido.

— ¿Eh?

Matthew se ríe cuando Arthur lo mira en son de auxilio. Alza las manos en son de Pilatos. No puede sacarlo de ahí.

— No importa Arthur ¿Preparo el desayuno? Ya que estamos despiertos y soy el único libre— Se ofrece amable Matthew. Arthur se sonroja avergonzado. Alfred los ignora en su mundo agradable del que fue sacado. Por primera vez no ha tenido pesadillas que lo hacen despertar sudoroso. No va a desaprovechar la situación para por fin descansar y tener un sueño agradable.

¿Tendrá que ver Arthur acaso en esto? En fin, no quiere pensar, quiere dormir.

Los ojos verdes lo miran contrariado, sin saber que hacer o decir. Estúpido Alfred, se ha vuelto a dormir como un tronco.

Ya que no hay nadie más en la habitación, Arthur se atreve a observarlo detenidamente, sintiendo sus brazos cálidos y desnudos sobre su cintura y otro tras su espalda. Alfred es atlético. Será también que hace boxeo los jueves en un gimnasio que nunca le ha dicho el nombre. Puede sentir en su cadera parte del torso de él, cómo los músculos del marcado abdomen le rozan. Su rostro inconsciente se veía tan inocente como el de un niño, un niño enfurruñado cabe decir. Sus cejas se arrugan un poco y sus labios se abren unos milímetros. Puede observar la piel de su rostro, apenas y un poco de barba incipiente hay sobre ella. Le da un toque masculino. Le da un cierto aire atractivo. No. Alfred es atractivo. Es una mentira el siquiera tratar de decir que no.

Suspiró. No debería estarlo mirando. Posa sus ojos en el techo unos segundos, como pidiendo ayuda.

Estúpido de su yo interior. No tiene que sentir cosas raras por Alfred. Alfred, del que estaba seguro, nunca podría llegar a fijarse en él. Lo mira de nuevo por unos escasos segundos. Sí. Está seguro que Alfred nunca en su vida podría llegar en fijarse en alguien como él. Es sólo un idiota tratando de aparentarse el chico rudo. Además de algo importante…

Es un idiota.

Debería comenzar ahora mismo a cortar de raíz todos esos sentimientos que aumentarían más aún sus problemas. Debería hacerlo ahora antes de que sufra cuando ya no pueda detenerlo.

Además alguien como él no tiene derecho a amar, sus hermanos ya se lo han gritado muchas veces. Él no merece ser feliz. Él no merece nada. No después de ser un asesino.

Sus ojos comienzan a apagarse más y más.

— Listo, espero que no te moleste que sea tan simple pero en verdad no sé que tomas de desayuno— Llega Matthew con una bandeja donde habían tres platos con leche y cereal además de unas galletas que guardaba en la estantería. Arthur voltea a verlo y le sonríe amablemente.

— No te preocupes, mis desayunos no son nada elaborados— No puede decirle que traga un té y unas tostadas lo más rápido posible para liberarse de la presencia de su hermano mayor. Ya se imagina la cara de Matthew si se lo dijera. Horror. Se ríe y toma el cuenco que le extiende el menor. Matthew se sienta junto a él, quedando Arthur al medio de los dos hermanos.

Se asusta cuando siente una mano moviéndose por sobre su estómago, se apronta a gritar sin grado alguno de masculinidad y mandar una patada que haría volar la leche por todo el lugar, cuando se da cuenta que es Alfred. Alfred quien se dirige a sacar una galleta aún con los ojos cerrados. Matthew entiende la señal y se la entrega, lo que el perezoso americano la recibe y la deja en su boca mientras mastica aún con los ojos cerrados.

Estúpido norteamericano, lo ha hecho pasar el susto de su vida.

Arthur lo fulmina con odio.

— ¿Veamos algo en la tele? — Señala Matthew mientras toma el control de la gigantesca pantalla LCD que está frente a ellos. Arthur asiente y mientras comen del desayuno tardío opinando sobre los comentarios del programa y con Alfred comiendo a medio dormir, Matthew estaba deseando que estos momentos agradables se repitieran más a menudo. Los tres, su hermano, él y Arthur. Sonrió al inglés que le correspondió en su ignorancia.

Arthur no sabía que estaba haciendo infinitamente feliz a Matthew estando los tres juntos, como una familia.

-x-

Pasea por las calles como el grandioso ídolo que es. Todos a su alrededor lo miran maravillados de su belleza y su magnificencia. Unas escolares con sus cortitas faldas lo miraban, cuchicheando entre ellas. Guiñó un ojo, pícaramente.

_Oh tranquilas, nenas, había Gilbert para todas._

Lo que no sabía es que todas las personas le miraban porque tenía un cartel pegado en el espalda rezando "Hola, soy un violador de perros en serie".

— ¡Pero tío, porque demonios tienes ese cartel! — Antonio, sale de su espalda retorciéndose de la risa. Le quita el papelito pegado con cinta adhesiva y se lo muestra entre risas. El aludido se sonroja ofendido.

Puto Paulo. Se lo colgó él, por eso se reía tanto cuando lo abrazó para saludarle. Se las va a cobrar.

— Maldito hijo de puta… Antonio, acompáñame a vengarme ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! — Y se da media vuelta camino a donde se despidió de Paulo. Se detiene al sentir que Antonio no le sigue.

— ¿Y que esperas? ¿Una invitación formal?

Antonio se disculpa nerviosamente.

— No puedo, debo ir donde Lovi. Voy a mi trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿De cuando tienes trabajo? ¿Quién mierda es Lovi? Suena como Lovi-love… como puta— Y un fuerte coscorrón le da de lleno en la coronilla. Antonio se ve enojado.

— ¡Lovino no es una puta, es un chef! ¡No se te ocurra decirle así de nuevo! — Gruñe unas pocas palabras antes de darse media vuelta— ¡Nos vemos luego Gilbert!

Y Gilbert se quedó tras eso, solo como un poste.

Berreando se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino donde Paulo, sabiendo con vergüenza, de que todos los tipos que le vieron hacer el ridículo camino a acá, lo verían de nuevo.

No importa, se dice, cuando lo vean sin ese estúpido papel se habrán arrepentido de haberle mirado raro.

Camina rápidamente por las calles camino a la casa de Paulo, cuando escucha unas maldiciones y unos gritos por unos callejones. Con curiosidad, se acerca allá pensando de si acaso sería el tonto y envidioso portugués. Entonces aprovecha ahora mismo a darle un puñetazo para que no olvide con quién está jugando.

Vaya sorpresa. Sólo están asaltando a alguien. Mira el nombre de las calles y se da cuenta que están en el territorio del Este. Su territorio.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó enojado. Los dos hombretones que en un principio lo miraron despectivamente, al reconocerlo, se asustaron y soltaron al pobre muchacho que tenían de la camisa. El joven de piel morena cayó al piso con brusquedad— ¡Váyanse a robar a otra parte, están en el Este!

Los aludidos lo miraron unos segundos antes de irse con rapidez. Todos conocían la brutalidad de las golpizas de Gilbert.

— Gracias— Dice el chico que está en el piso, secándose delicadamente la sangre que tiene en sus labios. El albino lo mira sin mucho interés.

— No te vine a salvar, estaban en mi territorio— Se sorprende cuando el pobre diablo asaltado rueda los ojos morados y comienza a levantarse.

— De todos modos, no soy un maleducado por lo tanto te agradezco igualmente— Se levanta y se acerca apurado a ver un estuche de lo que sospecha, es un violín. Las pálidas manos llenas de sangre corren el cierre con preocupación.

Un violín. Exactamente como ha dicho. El joven observa con cuidado el instrumento de cuerda, buscándole algún daño. Suspira aliviado al verlo intacto. A esos ladrones lo único que les interesaba era su dinero, sin pensar en lo carísimo que era el violín que ellos botaron al suelo.

— Pasa— Dice Gilbert extendiéndole una mano. El chico, que parece ser de su misma altura, protege al violín como si fuera un hijo. El albino se molesta y se lo quita veloz— ¡No le niegues nada al grandioso yo! ¡No te lo robaré si crees eso!

— ¿Entonces para qué querrías tú esa pieza de colección? — Le pregunta con desconfianza tratando de acercarse a tomarlo. Gilbert se ríe y lo aleja.

— Cállate, me quitas la inspiración— Posa su mentón y toma la varilla y comienza a tocar. Toca una alegre canción germana. Rápido y ágil se mueve mientras sonríe recordando al viejo de su tío que le obligaba a tocar instrumentos como digno primogénito. Era la canción favorita del viejo y de él. Termina abruptamente y comienza a reírse a carcajadas. El músico está sin palabras, congelado en su sitio. Toca de forma sorprendentemente bien— ¡Joder, soy asombroso! ¡Todos deben amarme, he hecho una obra de arte! ¡Nadie, ni los ángeles me superan!

Un imbécil que toca bien el violín, corrobora con fastidio. Vaya desperdicio.

El estuche con el nombre bordado, está en sus cuidadas y blancas manos.

"_Roderich Edelstein"_

-x-

Ya ha tocado el timbre para salir de clases. Arthur se dispone a ordenar todos sus libros y guardarlos en su casillero. Deja en su mochila los que ocupará y cierra la puertita metálica, baja sin apuro alguno las escaleras que dan al tercer piso y ya sabe que Alfred lo espera en el principio de la escalera. Hoy come una paletita de caramelo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Dónde la sacaste? — Le dice cuando está junto a él. Alfred se ríe. Eso no es buena señal.

— Se la robé a un niño.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Estás bastante grande como para robársela a un pobre niño! — Comienza a regañarlo como una madre lo que el otro ignora con los ojos en blanco.

— Cállate.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme callar? — Comenta ya bastante sulfurado hasta que algo choca con su mejilla. Algo duro y pequeño.

— Mira, incluso le robé uno para ti— Sonríe emocionado y se lo entrega. Arthur alza una ceja sorprendido.

— ¿Crees que esto no arreglas el robo? ¡No quiero algo de un pobre y triste niño! — Le reclamó y Alfred fastidiado se alza de hombros y abre el envoltorio.

— Pues entonces más para mí— Y se lo mete a la boca junto al otro. Arthur se sorprende por lo infantil que es.

— ¡Eres peor que un niño de diez años!

— Mejor que ser un anciano— Le contraataca con una sonrisa felina. Pelean infantilmente.

No sabe como pero ya están en las afueras del instituto, junto al portón.

Arthur se detiene de golpe. Alfred se detiene también, viéndolo extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Arthur está mirando fijo al frente con el rostro de cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma, o un demonio. Mueve sus ojos azules en la misma dirección donde están los verdes y choca con un cobalto frío y pétreo que lo apuñala con odio.

— Mi hermano, Scott— Dice entre dientes.

Mierda. ¿Qué sucedió como para que lo viniera a buscar?

Scott lo mira fijamente con la puerta del copiloto abierta. Su posición desgarbada y confianzuda le hace ver como un tipo rico y caprichoso. Quizá no se alejara de la realidad. Fuma uno de sus inseparables cigarrillos mientras sigue esperándolo impaciente. Su pelo se revuelve por la fría e húmeda brisa de Londres.

— Sube— Dice seco.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunta Arthur acercándose unos pocos pasos.

— ¡Que subas, no tengo todo el tiempo! — Gruñe ya irritado. Scott odia dar explicaciones, Arthur si lo sabe no debería preguntar. La gente a su alrededor se queda parada mirando el espectáculo. Unas cuantas chicas se paran para mirar embobadas al apuesto pelirrojo que con su pose de chico rudo y su rostro tan amenazador les ha quitado el corazón en menos de dos segundos.

Alfred lo mira sorprendido, con cierta molestia, no le gusta que le grite a Arthur de ese modo. Está en un momento pensando en decirle que modere su tono.

Arthur en tanto lo mira fastidiado.

— Nos vemos mañana Alfred— Se despide sin mirarlo y arrastra sus pies hacia el carísimo Volvo s80 donde está aquel tipo alto y musculoso vistiendo como recién hubiera salido de una importantísima reunión.

No se ha percatado del rostro que ha puesto cuando escuchó su nombre.

_Alfred…_

— Adiós— Le responde y lo observa irse. Esperará a Matthew que seguramente está camino a la salida.

El hermano de Arthur se da media vuelta y se dirige a su lado respectivo quedándose unos segundos detenido sin abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué demoras tanto? —Arthur baja la ventana, fastidiado.

— Qué te importa, es mi auto— Dice el escocés tras botar la colilla de su cigarrillo y entrar.

Alfred se queda congelado, sorprendido a la mirada de odio puro que le dedicó el pelirrojo antes de subir a su auto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Dice Arthur mientras toma unos papeles importantes que estaban sobre su asiento. Scott los toma y los tira sin cariño en la parte de atrás— Hey esos papeles parecían importantes.

— Le pido a mi secretaria una nueva copia, no molestes— Dice y enciende el motor. Con rapidez acelera y el rubio murmura del peligro al volante que es ese idiota.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— ¿Qué te importa? Te secuestré y pediré una recompensa a Will y los gemelos— Arthur lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

— Nadie pagaría algo para salvarme, idiota, menos los gemelos. Me odian demasiado— Se ríe ácido. Scott lo mira unos segundos antes de volver al volante. Él sí pagaría por él— Ahora dime a donde vamos.

— Al supermercado, hay que comprar las cosas del mes.

— La excusa para escaparte del trabajo— Afirmó el menor. Scott se rió, sus carcajadas de plata oscura, una voz deliciosamente grave.

— Soy el dueño de la empresa, nadie me puede decir nada— Arthur suspiró. No valía la pena preguntarle para que lo vino a buscar, seguramente era una razón tan simple como que no quiere llevar todas las bolsas él solo.

Llegaron a un Tesco. Tras que Scott casi asesinara un pobre diablo despistado que cruzaba por el lugar elegido por el pelirrojo para aparcar se bajaron y caminaron en silencio hasta el gigantesco recinto.

— Vamos para allá— Señaló con un cigarrillo apagado en sus labios. Arthur, quien vuelve con un carro se lo quita recibiendo una mirada de sorpresivo odio.

— No puedes fumar, idiota.

— Cuida tus palabras conmigo— Sisea soberbio como un águila. Arthur rueda los ojos y se pone en marcha. Deambulan por los pasillos hasta que llegan a la sección de licores, Scott tranquilamente comienza a echar varias botellas de whisky caro al carro metálico.

— ¡Pero que haces! — Le grita su hermano menor.

— Hacer las compras ¿No ves? — Señala con fastidio una botella. El menor tratando de hacer acopio de la paciencia, poca, que tenía toma las botellas y deja tres.

— No venimos a hacer tus compras, alcohólico. Venimos a comprar las cosas del mes— Los ojos demoníacos lo observan unos segundos. Arthur suspira y se encamina hacia la zona de verduras, sabiendo por experiencia que Scott nunca en su vida tendría la lista del mes que William hacía. Normalmente William las hacía, a veces con los gemelos u otras veces con él. Nunca le pedían al mayor acompañarle sabiendo que odiaba hacer compras. Odiaba todo lo que significaba hacer una fila.

¿Entonces que estaban haciendo aquí?

Arthur obviamente, no sabía de las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano mayor.

Siguieron por más de una hora, comprando y discutiendo por cosas tan simples como la leche o el pote de mantequilla.

— Elige el que te guste— Están ahora en la sección de té y tras acomodar mejor el atún entre el abarrotado carro, el inglés lo mira extrañado.

— ¿Eh? — Scott mira a otro lado, mostrándose indiferente.

— Que elijas el que quieras, estúpido. Va de mi parte antes que me arrepienta.

Arthur lo mira desconfiado.

— No, elige cualquiera. No necesito regalos— Los verde cobalto chocan con sus contrarios unos momentos. Por sus cejas fruncidas de tal forma, sabe que está enojado. Se acerca con violencia a una estantería y elige una cajita de metal y tal como si fuera una pelota de handball, la tira hacia el carro.

— Vete a la mierda, mocoso— Se da media vuelta, directo a la caja. Arthur se queda mirando la caja abollada al chocar contra unos tarros de frutas. Lo toma, sin palabras.

_Son sus favoritos._

-x-

En el banco del carísimo instituto, sus labios se dirigen a la botella de bebida que tiene en sus manos. Da un pequeño sorbo sintiendo como dos celestes ojos observan cada movimiento con una sonrisa.

Y a Alexander eso no le agrada.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? — Escupe gravemente. Soren se ríe y niega. Si le dice que tiene una cara bonita, Alexander le va a golpear o le obligará a hacer algo cruel como correr por las calles en calzoncillos.

— ¿Te gustó el té que te compré? — Sonríe esperanzado. Alexander lo mira unos segundos en silencio.

— No.

La cara de decepción del danés no se hace esperar. Luego cambia a una sonrisa.

— ¡A la próxima sí te gustará lo que elija!

El noruego lo mira unos segundos antes de pestañear lenta y profundamente. Estúpido Soren.

Nunca le dirá que sí le gustó.

Nunca.

Por eso seguirán así sentados en medio de una banca, tranquilamente mientras unos pocos estudiantes pasan frente a ellos hablando en frívolas conversaciones.

-x-

Ya han pasado más de tres semanas luego de que Arthur se quedara a dormir. Ahora está en el departamento tratando de enseñarle al idiota de Alfred para su prueba de Cálculo de mañana. Alfred está a medias concentrado lo que lo está haciendo enojar.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa si repruebas? — Se acerca a mirarlo amenazadoramente con el lápiz en la mano. Alfred rueda los ojos.

— Entro en reforzamiento matemático, lo sé…—Responde sin muchas ganas.

— Lo que significa que serán más horas donde yo estaré como un idiota tratando de enseñarte— Le golpea con un libro. Alfred se enoja.

— Si tanto te molesta no me enseñas. Te ahorras el problema de estar con el idiota inútil tratando de hacerle entender esta mierda. ¡Nadie te pide nada! — Lo señala y se cruza de brazos, dolido por la respuesta de Arthur. Le hizo sentir como si fuera una molestia. Y ser una molestia es lo que le han hecho sentir sus padres, sus amigos, su familia. Y los ha podido sobrellevar perfectamente pero…

Hasta él podía tener un límite.

— ¡No te estoy diciendo eso!

— Vete a la mierda Arthur— Se levanta, toma su chaqueta negra y ya se dispone a marcharse cuando escucha unas palabras que lo congelan.

— Lo siento.

Alfred voltea a verlo sorprendido. ¿Arthur disculpándose?

— ¿Eh?

— Que lo siento— Mira al piso avergonzado. No lo va a repetir por tercera vez. Cierra los ojos y suspira— Mi estúpido hermano ha estado jodiéndome en casa, me está haciendo un escándalo cada vez que salgo y él está ahí.

— ¿Scott? — Arthur asiente. Alfred lo poco y nada que sabe del hermano mayor de Arthur es que quien ha mantenido a sus hermanos luego de que los padres de Arthur murieran. Por lo poco que le ha dicho Arthur, es violento y de un carácter insoportable, Arthur dice que es un demonio en cuerpo humano y que deja siempre la casa pasada a sus malditos cigarrillos. Alfred solo lo ha visto una vez y fue cuando vino a buscar a Arthur al instituto. El americano no puede negar que se sorprendió del gran parecido con Arthur pero sus rasgos son mucho más masculinos y adultos que el rubio.

Aunque en verdad, lo que le más le causó sorpresa fue el odio que ni se molestó en ocultarle.

¿Qué mierda le había hecho? Ni se conocían. Pero aún así por el simple odio irracional y por todos los problemas que le ocasionaba a Arthur, a Alfred tampoco le agradaba. Es más, le caía pésimo y siempre que veía a Arthur con una cara tan larga que podía pisársela estaba seguro que era por culpa de Scott.

— No sé que problema tiene pero está hecho un basilisco— Suspiró. Alfred lo quedó mirando unos segundos.

— Te invito a un helado— Arthur subió la mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Alfred. El corazón le latió acelerado.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Aparte de amargado estás sordo? — Le preguntó buscando molestarle. Y lo consiguió. En menos de dos segundos Arthur se levantó como impulsado por un resorte para encararlo.

— ¿A quien le dices amargado idiota? — Alfred se rió y le tomó de la mano para tirarle fuera. Luego de aquella… cita de amigos, había adquirido una cierta costumbre de tomarle de la mano. No se quería a poner a pensar en que esas cosas no hacen los amigos porque simplemente no tenía ánimo de ponerse a pensar cosas raras.

La impulsividad era su característica más destacada.

Arthur se quedó mudo mientras lo seguía.

No había nadie más en el departamento. Matthew había salido hace un rato sin decir donde.

— ¡Esta vez comerás del sabor que yo te diga!

— ¿Y quien me obliga?

— ¡Yo! Además ahora iremos a otra parte— Señalando tácitamente que no irían donde Francis. Arthur se preguntó si acaso Alfred sabía que la heladería de Francis había sido quemada.

A la mierda. No quería recordar las pandillas.

-x-

Matthew, escondido en su lugar entre medio de las hojas, observa la ventana que está frente a él.

Las risas y los besos sobre las suaves frazadas. Las caricias y la lujuriosa piel desnuda en un juego de risas y susurros amorosos.

Mira al piso varios metros bajo de él, encogido de tristeza mientras siente que su corazón guarda una piedra.

Lo sabe y lo comprueba. Nunca se fijará en él.

Quizá lo mejor sería bajar de ahí antes de que lo descubran e irse de vuelta. Sí. Sería lo correcto.

_Nunca. Nunca se fijará en él. Nadie se fijará en alguien como él. _

-x-

Iban de camino a buscar a Dereck, Arthur que en los momentos que había llamado el chico, estaba junto a Oz viendo una película, aceptó la oferta de su primo de acompañarle, además podían ir a una pizzería de camino.

Por la ventana hay un detalle que por poco y le pasó desapercibido, un tipo con un bolso deportivo caminando con un hombre de melena rubia.

Momento.

Eran Francis y Alfred.

— Oz, detén el auto— El chico voltea a verlo extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta desacelerando un poco. Arthur sigue con sus ojos verdes fijo en las figuras que desaparecieron por un callejón. Un más que conocido callejón.

— ¡Oz detén el auto! — Grita algo alterado. El primo detiene el jeep al instante.

— ¿Arthur que sucede? — Pregunta con sus ojos celestes posados en él. El chico ya ha abierto la puerta y baja con rapidez a la avenida.

— Prometo decirte todo de vuelta. Adiós primo— Se despide cerrando apurado la puerta del viejo automóvil militar. El australiano ve como se apura a cruzar la calle y meterse a unos callejones con el rostro serio. Se pregunta si acaso será… No. Arthur ya ha salido de ese mundo. Se lo ha dicho muchas veces, prefiere tragar clavos ardientes antes de volver a ese infierno.

Pero… Oz recuerda como más de una vez lo llamó a punto de caer en la inconsciencia pidiéndole que lo viniera a buscar luego de quedar casi muerto en alguna de esas peligrosas peleas, puede hasta jurar que un día lo vino a buscar a ese callejón.

Tal vez su primo se vea envuelto en un problema de nuevo, aunque no quisiera…

Se mira en el espejo, es atlético, fuerte, practica karate. Podría ayudarlo. Podría noquear a alguien tan fácilmente como abre la llave del agua. Podría ayudar a su primo.

Piensa unos momentos seguirlo, pero Arthur se enfurecería. Nunca permitiría que él se metiera en eso.

Un bocinazo lo descoloca, ve por la ventana lateral como ha hecho un taco gigantesco tras de él. Ya muchos chóferes están haciendo gala de sus mejores garabatos ingleses para que acelere. Suspira y con rapidez se pone en marcha dejando a su primo atrás.

Debe creer que no está en nada peligroso. Arthur se lo habría contado, su primo lo considera su mejor amigo. Son como hermanos. La confianza nunca ha sido tema a discusión.

No importa. Arthur le dirá que diablos sucede y está seguro que será una estupidez y se reirán juntos cuando le diga la estúpida y loca idea que pasó por su cabeza.

Sí, eso va a pasar.

Arthur en cambio, se pone el gorro de su chaqueta y cruza las oscuras y húmedas calles siguiendo a los dos chicos. Se han detenido tras un rato, en un sitio baldío donde está, pues sino, el estúpido de Antonio y el patán de Gilbert junto a un tipo desconocido, riéndose divertidos a las bromas apestosas del alemán. Alfred observa todo con su pose desgarbada, alza una ceja y mira a su alrededor pensando qué diablos están haciendo acá.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? — Le pregunta a Francis, quien se observa misteriosamente junto con Gilbert. Arthur tiene un mal presentimiento. No, mentira. Tiene una sospecha que está seguro, estará en lo correcto. Sigue entre los tubos de concreto y un árbol descuidado, observando cuidadosamente sus movimientos.

Pobre de que Francis se le ocurra hacer lo que piensa. Pobre de él.

Ya se lo advirtió una vez…

— Ya que estás en nuestro lindo grupo… Deberías saber cual es nuestro negocio…— Arthur abre los ojos aterrado. Aprieta los puños negando desesperado. No, no, no, no…

¡Francis maldita seas, ni se te ocurra!

Sin embargo, el francés quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y a quien pudo considerar un hermano gemelo hace menos de dos años atrás, ignorando su presencia sacó algo de sus bolsillos. Gilbert sonreía socarronamente.

Una bolsita. Una diminuta bolsita plástica llena de un polvo blanco.

_No_.

— ¿Y eso? — Preguntó Alfred entre la curiosidad y la desconfianza. Arthur si sabía que era.

— Un polvito mágico que nos mantiene con mucho dinero— Sonríe felinamente— _LSD_. Como novato, tendrás una prueba. Es bastante simple, esperarás a que llegue un tipo llamado Zack, un cliente bastante bueno… le entregas la bolsita y recibes el dinero. Simple y para nada de peligroso.

_¡Maldita sea, no!_

Alfred observó en silencio aquella diminuta bolsita con drogas. Nunca negaría que había probado LSD alguna vez pero… ¿Meterse en contrabando de drogas?

Sentía que esto ya se les iba de las manos. Antes de negar, alguien salió a interrumpirle.

— De esta te vas a arrepentir…— Una voz grave y llena de cólera sale de una esquina. Francis lo observa con cierta sorpresa, pero sin miedo alguno.

Alfred volteó a verlo asustado ¿Qué hacía Arthur aquí?

— ¿Arthur tú aquí? ¿A qué se debe esta visita? ¿Quieres de esto? — Sonrió mostrando la diminuta bolsita con sorna. Gilbert se rió y el chico desconocido lo miró profundamente. Arthur estaba de pie, con una vena marcándose en el cuello alertando como el humo de un volcán a punto de erupción— Lo siento, pero ya me lo han comprado… si quieres a la próxima.

— No estoy hablando de eso, bastardo. Te vas a arrepentir, te lo advertí y no me escuchaste…

— ¿Me arrepentiré de qué? — Pregunta con sus cejas alzadas. Arthur sonríe oscuramente y se quita el polerón negro tirándolo con brusquedad al piso de tierra— ¿Qué vas a hacer, amigo…?

— Te atreves a terminar la frase, yo mismo te amarro a un bloque de cemento y te tiro al Támesis— Interrumpe en un ronco ladrido. Francis se calla, Arthur sería capaz si se trata de él. Arthur lo odia, nunca le perdonará la traición que una vez le hizo. Nunca. Se acerca hasta donde está el grupo que se alía como un muro a la defensiva. Alfred sigue de pie, sin palabras por la situación a su alrededor. Arthur lo mira unos segundos, sus ojos verdes lo observan entre la confusión y la tristeza, como si hiciera algo que sabe se va arrepentir. Cierra un momento los ojos y los abre posándose en Francis que se está temiendo algo malo, algo demasiado malo — Voy a hacer lo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo… Vuelvo a mi puesto Francis.

"_¡Alfred entiende que no te quiero meter en toda esta mierda! ¡Entiende_ _que estoy aquí para que seas un chico normal y no vivas lo que viví yo!"_

Alfred abre sus ojos azules aterrado.

— ¡No! — Grita tratando de hacerlo entender, el inglés niega y le mira indiferente.

— No me contradigas Alfred. No ahora. No daré pie atrás— Sentencia lúgubremente.

Antonio frunce las cejas hasta formar una especie de "v", Gilbert en cambio las alza tanto que forma arrugas en su frente. El desconocido observa confuso la situación.

"— _¿Por qué mierda haz hecho eso? — Inhala y exhala descontrolado, se ha cansado de golpearlo hasta que los nudillos le duelan. Inhala con furia— Dime… ¡Dime que mierda tienes en la cabeza como para meter a ese idiota en este infierno! ¡Explícame qué demonios consigues destruyendo la vida de un chico que tiene todo por delante!"_

Francis recordó con horror ese momento, las palabras que decía Arthur eran verdaderas, estaba decidido a alejar al chico de todo. Estaba totalmente terco en sus palabras… ¿Pero incluso hasta para sacrificarse a algo que sabía, era para él como un infierno? Volteó sus ojos sin mover el cuerpo hacia donde estaba su más nueva y preciada adquisición. Quien se suponía el arma perfecta para poder hacerle frente a ese monstruoso ruso. _Quien su sola presencia, había marcado su fecha de muerte como líder_.

Maldita sea.

¿Qué tenía ese estúpido e impulsivo norteamericano como para causa eso en Arthur?

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso hay algo más profundo que él no sepa…?

— ¡Arthur voy a salir de esta mierda, no lo hagas! ¡Si quieres salgo ahora mismo! — Trató de hacerle entender. Arthur negó ácidamente.

— No seas iluso, no te soltarían tan fácilmente. No digas estupideces— Sentencia sin esperar un segundo intento de persuasión. Se giró hacia donde Francis quien en estos momentos maldecía hasta su pariente más lejano. _Furioso. Frustrado. Contrariado_. Arthur lo conocía tan bien que sabía que esas palabras encajaban perfectamente con lo que pensaba. Sin mirar a nadie más que a él y con una sonrisa demoníaca dibujada en sus labios le habló— ¿Alguien se opone?

Sus puños chocaron rápidamente cortando el aire.

Francis apretó la mandíbula tratando de controlarse.

No iba a dar su lugar tan fácilmente.

— Paulo…— Señaló al desconocido quien se acercó a su derecha. Luego señaló al inglés quien esperaba pacientemente— Si lo dejas en el piso y no se puede levantar, ganas.

— Hecho— Sonrió Arthur y se acercó al de ascendencia portuguesa quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Hey! — Alfred trató de interponerse pero la mano de Arthur le retuvo. Sonreía con amargura.

— Te dije que te iba a sacar de esta mierda…además, ¿No querías saber de mí? Ahora verás cómo me muevo en esta basura— Aprovechando la distracción, el moreno aprovechó para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en medio de la mejilla. Arthur retrocedió dos pasos mientras se tocaba la mejilla dañada. Afiló los ojos augurando peligro. Miró unos segundos a su contrincante, Alfred ya se preparaba para moler a golpes al estúpido de Paulo cuando se le adelantan y una fuerte patada empuja al moreno hasta al piso.

Arthur lo miró fríamente.

Ese idiota se arrepentirá de haberlo golpeado.

Y en menos de un tiempo ya saltaba como un león sobre él.

Nadie. Nadie lo golpeaba y salía ileso.

"_Bienvenido al bajo mundo, Arthur"_

.

**Notas**: _¡Tadaaa! ¿Quién se lo sospechaba? Yo sí, pero es que yo lo había ideado hace mucho tiempo además de que soy la escritora, por lo tanto no cuento :'(_


	14. La oscura tormenta empieza

**Autora**: _¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí…! ¡Este capítulo me lo auto-dedico por ser mi cumpleaños! :') No, no me crean *Se ríe*. Mi cumpleaños es en octubre. ¡Así que váyanme preparando algo! No mentira, que sin vergüenza de mi parte. ¡Los quiero!_

_Hoy saldrán muchos personajes (*cuenta con los dedos* ¡13! ¡Son trece!) Así que tal vez sea algo, bastante largo. Mi razón es simple: El próximo será como al estilo del capítulo "Una cita de amigos" Es decir, demasiado de una sola pareja ¡Mi lindo USAxUK! Y como tampoco quería dejar a los demás a un lado pues… los agrego aquí :D ¿A que soy una genio? ¡Y aparecerán los Nordics 5! ¡Amo a esos tipos, en serio!_

_¡Me encanta Eminem! Todo lo que deba tener que ver con las pandillas las fusiono con las notas de este tipo. Además es lindo (L) Aunque si lo pienso, este capítulo lo hice escuchando más que nada a Avicii, a Nervo y a Tiësto. En fin…_

_Postdata: Haz es de verbo hacer y has es de verbo haber. Soy una ignorante del diablo, recién me enteré hace unas pocas semanas. Demonios._

**Disclaimers**: _H¡Maruuyaxh del Boomhx Beem bellaquéao pára lhas Leidhis… (Quien es chilena podría entender y sino… Pues H. Himaruya del diablo que no hace a los de Latin Hetalia)_

**Advertencia**: _Violencia. Malas palabras_.

-x-

Desde la ventana que daba a su gigantesca y lujosa oficina podía observar como a su alrededor caía la noche y las luces de los edificios brillaban por estrellas artificiales. Sucios y patéticos sucedáneos del cielo que ahora permanecía a medias cubiertos por unas largas nubes nocturnamente pintadas de púrpura. Se había aburrido de revisar y firmar papeles estúpidos. Lo único que quería era simplemente volver a casa tras un largo día y no mover más su mano sino que para comer la cena que seguramente sería el almuerzo recalentado o un emparedado de atún.

Pero estaban en época de pago y como un soberano idiota debía permanecer firmando otra montonera más de cheques para los imbéciles de sus empleados. A veces daban ganas de despedir a todos esos idiotas con tal de no firmar los quinientos ochenta y siete cheques. Quinientos ochenta y siete veces en la que maldecía no poder crear una especie de timbre con su afilada y curva firma.

El silencio apenas y era roto por el ruido de las bocinas a diecinueve pisos más abajo. Apenas audible a su distancia. De todos modos prefería escuchar cualquier sonido con tal de pensar que no estaba encerrado en una burbuja solitaria.

Se acercó hasta el balcón y tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Will no estaba como para prohibírselo. No podía venir con su apestosa cara larga idéntica a la de mamá para decirle que el último examen a sus pulmones había sido horroroso.

Y una mierda. A él nadie le prohibiría nada. Nunca.

Se preguntó mientras encendía el cigarrillo si acaso Arthur podría acordarse alguna vez que tenía familia. Sus afilados ojos de veinte y cinco años se oscurecieron, el verdoso demoníaco que parecía ácido radioactivo cuando el sol le daba de lleno.

Oscuros pensamientos hilaba y se anudaban como líneas de tinta negra formado caos y suposiciones.

De cualquier forma, no importaba. Tendría que seguir aquí, firmando cheques hasta la medianoche encerrado en su oscura burbuja apenas rota por unos cuantos bocinazos de unos pobres diablos metidos en el taco de la hora pico.

-x-

Antonio y Gilbert sostenían de los brazos al toro que era Alfred quien trataba abalanzarse a detener la peligrosa pelea. Antonio sudaba duro, Alfred era un monstruo. Apenas y podía alejarlo y tenerlo quieto. Pero no podía soltarlo por muy agotados sintiera sus brazos. Francis les había ordenando tajantemente que lo alejaran de aquella pelea.

— ¡Que me suelten y un demonio! — Gritó exasperado. Arthur peleaba unos pocos metros más adelante. No importa que Gilbert le dijera que Arthur sabía de esta mierda. No le importaba incluso si estuviera peleando contra una niñita de cuatro años.

No soportaba la idea de Arthur con una herida. Menos por su culpa.

— ¡Qué… te cal…mes! — Le gritó Antonio siendo quemado por el odio azulado.

Todavía Antonio seguía sorprendido de haberlo encontrado en su misma pandilla. Y más aún su comportamiento. Y su fuerza.

— ¡Calma tu trasero hijo de puta, suéltame ahora! — Le gritó furioso tratando de zafarse.

— ¡Deja de quejarte… y mira… la pelea para que veas… a quien están moliendo! — Gritó Gilbert con voz ahogada. Hubiera deseado tener una cuerda para amarrar al Hulk, apodo made in Gilbert, contra un árbol. Aunque seguramente, comprobando nuevamente la fuerza de ese tipo, sacaría el árbol con tal de liberarse.

Podía entender la razón por la que Francis estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo en la pandilla.

Paulo recibió antes de siquiera intentar bloquear, un siguiente puñetazo ahora directo a la nariz. Sintió como la humedad le corría por el rostro cayendo en sus labios. Su sangre. Se aprontó a darle un golpe al estómago al rubio que había dejado la guardia baja para asestarle el puño en su cara, pero en cambio recibió otro golpe de respuesta. Era como si el puño le dijera "Ni lo creas, amigo. No me tocarás"

Sus ojos verde botella chocaron contra el verde esmeralda.

Dos, tres, más. Una patada en la espalda que apenas y logró bloquear y por fin aunque a duras penas, tiró a Arthur al piso. Escuchó la queja del nuevo quien era detenido por Gilbert y Antonio que apenas… No pudo pensar más cuando tuvo que sujetarse cuando su oponente le tiraba al suelo con su pierna libre haciéndolo caer al duro suelo.

Francis miraba todo fríamente. Cerró los ojos y su mandíbula era apretada con tal fiereza que sentía que en cualquier momento, se sacaba un diente si movía la boca.

El desconocido se levantó con rapidez y Paulo le copió, pero fue botado por una patada en la nuca antes de siquiera poder ponerse en guardia. Sus brazos fueron tirados atrás en una llave y tuvo que morderse la lengua evitar gemir del dolor.

— ¿Te rindes? — Le preguntó una voz a un lado de su oído. Sintió el aire susurrando en su oreja, produciéndole un escalofrío.

— No— Dio un codazo y se soltó. Apenas y pudo levantarse cuando de nuevo fue tirado de una patada.

— Yo te aconsejaría que sí. No quiero romperte un hueso para hacer que no te pares— Dijo con voz grave. Está cansado pero lo que dice es verdad. Es capaz. Todos los presentes quienes lo conocen de más años saben que esa advertencia es real — Llevo más años que tú en esta mierda, no vas a poder contra mí.

Alfred los observaba impotente de poder ayudar a Arthur, le daba lo mismo si decían que no necesitaría ayuda.

Francis seguía delante de ellos. Miró unos segundos a sus dos amigos que sostenía al norteamericano. Pensó unos momentos en pedirle a Gilbert que se tirara contra la espalda de Arthur pero sospechaba que si ordenaba eso, Alfred, se les vendría encima y sucedería una carnicería de la cual, calculaba siendo realista, no le convenía ni tampoco podría obtener la victoria. Desistió sabiendo que ya había perdido.

Sólo le quedaba estirar el momento y seguir atesorando los últimos segundos como rey antes de ser decapitado y la corona de soberano cayera al suelo.

Antes de que Paulo pudiera debatirle, Arthur estiró los brazos hasta hacerlo gemir.

— ¡Paulo! — Gritó Antonio preocupado. Arthur se estaba pasando. El inglés lo miró unos segundos.

— Dile que se rinda.

Paulo sintió como los músculos se estiraban dolorosamente. Miró a Francis un momento. No podía. No podía más. No recibió respuesta.

— ¡Me rindo! — Fue un aullido de agonía antes de ser sus brazos liberados. Cayó al piso manchando su rostro de sangre y tierra. Respiró aceleradamente.

Al decir aquellas palabras, fue como si un encanto se rompiera y Alfred fue soltado.

Arthur había ganado.

Era líder de nuevo.

Otra vez como rey del lugar y nadie sería capaz de rebatirle.

Arthur lo miraba desde arriba. Serio y sin rastro alguno del odio. Sólo cansancio. Ninguna felicidad en su cara. Pero sí miedo. Miedo por volver a algo que tanto luchó. Impotencia. Ganas de darse media vuelta y correr a los brazos de _alguien_ y que le dijeran que esto era una patética broma.

Una persona acortó la distancia corriendo directo a él.

Arthur se sorprendió cuando toman su rostro dos sudorosas manos y obligan a mirar a ese _alguien _que parecía un demonio enfurecido.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí— Antonio y Gilbert observaban curiosos mientras ayudaban a levantar a su compañero vencido. Arthur se veía agotado y avergonzado, parecía un tímido niño en nada comparado al monstruo sin corazón que habían conocido.

Francis abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de eso tan obvio?

Fue un idiota, incluso sospechando no supo aprovecharlo. Quizá, se maldice enfurecido, las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Alfred en cambio seguía escrutando su rostro encontrando dos moretones y un rastro pequeño de sangre en su labio. Frunció el ceño y se separó para encarar a Paulo, hecho una fiera. Arthur sentía en una mescolanza de emociones que destrozaban su pulso, el rastro de las manos todavía ardía en su rostro como también el azul pegado a sus heridas, otra cosa en cambio, desagradable ahora, era saber que lo que momentos atrás sucedió era una encrucijada viendo donde estaban como también y lo más importante… él lo estaba malinterpretando.

_Alfred sólo lo quería como su amigo_.

— ¡Hey, levántate sólo! — Gritó ya decidido a irse a los puños con el tipo que no le cayó bien en los apenas y pocos momentos que lo había visto. Paulo volteó a verlo con desafío. Francis lo detuvo con una mano. Que no hiciera algo que se fuera a arrepentir, menos en la situación que estaban ahora.

Arthur miró a Francis. Serio, ya todo estaba decidido. No había vuelta atrás.

_¿Te arrepientes Francis?_

El de melena sabía que esa oración decían los ojos de Arthur, tantos años conociéndole no le fallaban.

_Sí. Como tú._

Arthur afila sus ojos sabiendo la respuesta del otro.

— ¿Te golpeé muy duro? — Pregunta al moreno. El tipo voltea a verlo con cierta desconfianza, se aprieta la nariz tratando de parar la hemorragia.

— No— Aunque no sonaba muy creíble viendo como la sangre seguía sin detenerse. Arthur se dirigió a Gilbert con voz cansina.

— ¿Tus padres siguen teniendo el bar, no?

— ¡Obviamente! ¿Quién crees que emborracha a todos los de la pandilla? ¡El grandioso yo! — Se alza de pecho como un gallo. Arthur rueda los ojos.

— Llévalo al bar y que alguien le pase unas compresas o algo. Tu hermano te curaba ¿No? A ver si puede ayudarle con la herida— Alfred a su lado lo observa descolocado. ¡Pelearon hace menos de cinco minutos! ¿Por qué parecía preocupado por ese idiota? no sabía la razón, pero realmente odiaba la idea de Arthur preocupándose por otra persona que no fuera él. Peor aún, cuando ese imbécil hubiera buscado noquearle o dejarlo tirado al piso. ¡Le había hecho daño! Nunca se paró a pensar que él había hecho lo mismo al conocerle o que en cambio Paulo había recibido una orden de Francis.

Arthur observó como Alfred parecía estar furioso mirando al piso.

— Como sea. Paulo ven, te invito una asombrosa cerveza alemana como premio de consuelo ¡Me dan risa ustedes que no podrán disfrutar de la mejor cerveza!— Se ríe el albino mientras abraza por los hombros al portugués.

— Mi incluyo, necesito tomarme algo— Añadió Francis para sorpresa del por segunda vez, líder. Se da media vuelta y sigue con los chicos que emprenden retirada.

— No, necesito que me digas lo que está pasando sobre Iván— Francis volteó a verlo levemente, su flequillo le tapaba el rostro. Solo una esquina de la ácida sonrisa era visible desde esa perspectiva.

— Pídeselo a Antonio, Además ¿No que nunca más podrías confiar en mis palabras tras esa vez? — Escupió amargadamente y esta vez se fue sin detenerse de nuevo.

Antonio en un momento iba a ir con ellos pero Arthur le detuvo con una seña.

— Debo hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó. Alfred miraba unos segundos con odio la espalda de los que se iba para luego posar sus ojos de nuevo en Arthur.

— Me acompañarás al Sur mientras me dices todo lo que sabes— Sentenció apagado. Antonio alzó las cejas.

— ¿Al Sur? ¡Pero por qué a ese lugar! ¡Alexander nos mata si sabe que estamos en su sitio, nos odia!

— Arthur no bromees, no te metas en esta mierda— Gruñó el americano. El inglés lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes incandescentes.

— ¿No te dije algo parecido? Pues tampoco tienes derecho a decirme algo.

— ¡Pero que no lo entiendes! — Alfred se estaba desesperando. No podía permitir que por su culpa sucediera algo peor— ¡No es lo mismo!

— ¡Es lo mismo, idiota!

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡Te digo que sí! — Antonio observaba la discusión preguntándose que tipo de relación podría haber entre ellos. Finalmente su ingenua cabeza sopesó la idea de que eran muy buenos amigos o algo así. Luego le preguntaría a Alfred.

— Arthur por la mierda…

— Antonio, nos vamos. Yo sé porque te digo que Alexander no nos hará nada— Le llamó poniéndose a caminar hacia los suburbios donde el frío noruego era dueño y señor, el español lo sigue murmurando entre dientes.

— Ya veremos, si no es así dejo que te mate el gigante de Soren…— Alfred sin invitación alguna se puso al otro lado de Arthur quien lo miró unos segundos queriéndolo echar.

— Ni se te ocurra pronunciarlo. Te acompañaré quieras o no— Dijo de malos modos. El inglés suspiró, ya qué. En estos momentos lo menos que quería era discutir.

Alfred siguió a un lado de Arthur. Arthur. Arthur que estaba cometiendo una locura por su culpa.

-x-

— Iván ha intentado tomar parte nuestra. También en el Sur y en el Oeste aunque de ahí no sé como se lo tomó Yao, tú sabes que es tan raro…— Caminaban por las oscuras calles apenas iluminadas por faroles que titilaban. Alfred escuchaba atentamente a Antonio quien parloteaba sin que nadie lo callase. — Bueno, obviamente lo tomamos a mal y Francis le amenazó para que no intentara otra cosa pero el ruso enfermo no nos escuchó e incluso…

— ¿Incluso qué? — Dijeron al mismo tiempo los angloparlantes. Se miraron sobresaltados al percatarse de la graciosa situación. Antonio se detuvo y bajó la mirada.

— ¿Supiste lo de la heladería no?

— Yo sí— Suspiró Arthur.

— ¿Eh?

— El gorila de Vincent le quemó la heladería tras habernos machucado a golpes— Dijo molesto el ibérico. Alfred abrió los ojos y la boca en total estupefacción.

No… esperen…

— ¿Vincent? ¿Estás seguro de que se llamaba Vincent? — Antonio se rascó la cabeza sin agrado.

— Sí. Obvio que no voy a dudarlo, ese estúpido holandés bueno para drogarse tiene unos puños imposibles de confundir.

_Mierda._

— ¿Por qué preguntas Alfred? — Arthur comenzó a preocuparse al ver de respuesta el mutismo del chico — ¿Alfred? ¡Alfred responde!

— Vincent tiene un gimnasio… ¿No? — Se aventuró a preguntar esperando equivocarse y que no fuera del que tenía en mente.

— Si, uno de boxeo ¿Cómo sabías? — Preguntó Antonio sorprendido. Arthur comenzó a ensamblar piezas rápidamente. Abrió sus ojos asustado al comprender la estupefacción del contrario.

— Porque yo voy a ese gimnasio— Finalizó sin apenas salir de su sorpresa.

— ¡Y cómo no te ha hecho nada! — Antonio tenía un rostro que era un poema. Alfred se alzó de hombros y siguió el camino por la sucia avenida británica.

Arthur sintió como un sentimiento de pánico se alargaba por todo su cuerpo. Alfred había estado corriendo peligro todo este tiempo sin darse cuenta. Si no hubiera sabido de esto ahora… quizá…

Rayos.

— ¿Supiste si Iván ha reclutado a otros? — Arthur esperaba que así no fuera pero la cara de Antonio le decía que era afirmativo.

— A un tipo que traicionó al Sur aunque creo, no era de la pandilla sino una de las ratas…— Apodo dado a los que vendían información o le pagaban por pequeñas misiones— Y parece que a un tipo alto que anda siempre con lentes de sol, es bastante raro eso sí.

Mierda. Ese tipo le sonaba a Sadik.

— Hablando de nuevos… ¿Quién es el nuevo? — Preguntó recordando por primera vez al chico con el cual se tuvo que ir a los puños. Antonio sonrió tontamente.

— Ah… él es Paulo. Es hijo de unos inmigrantes ilegales de… Momento. No es Brasil. ¿Cómo se llama? — Trató de hacer memoria, Paulo se lo había repetido varias veces. Muchísimas en la que le recordó con infinita paciencia su país… algo de un puerto…— Puerto… Portal…

— ¿Portugal? — Se aventuró Arthur. Antonio asintió.

— ¡Eso! — Lo señaló y luego siguió hablando como un muñeco con toda la cuerda, al fin y al cabo no había para que medirse con el idiota de Arthur o con Alfred— La cosa es que vive en un barrio cerca de la bodega, Francis lo conoció hace unos meses e hizo buenas migas con él, es un tío fenomenal cuando lo conoces además de que es súper fuerte, incluso ayudó a Gilbo con un tío antipático que se le venía con una cuchilla. No le gana a Gilbert ni a ti Alfred, coño, que eres una bestia, pero tampoco es una nena.

Alfred se rió al cumplido.

Arthur se rascó el cuello, pensativo.

— Sí. Es bastante ágil para ser nuevo— Comentó como simple observación— Además se nota que tiene cerebro y agallas…

Vamos. Es que hay que tener agallas para meterse con él.

Aunque se viera como un simple e inocente cumplido, Alfred, se erizó cual gato al escuchar eso. ¿Y por qué a él no le decía nada de eso?

Cruzaron la avenida frontera.

Seguro que en una pelea, lo noquea en menos de un minuto. Que va, incluso menos; se decía Alfred entre oscuros pensamientos sin importarle donde caminaba. Antonio miraba a todos lados, nervioso, Arthur seguía con su mirada baja tratando de hacerse tragar todo lo sucedido a aceptar que no era una pesadilla.

Siguieron caminando hasta detenerse de seco frente a una plaza descuidada y donde por un lado había materiales para la construcción de un edificio que finalmente dejó su creación congelada para eso de la crisis del 2008. Antonio se puso recto en acto reflejo.

Soren, metros más adelante, hizo crujir sus nudillos.

Habían encontrado al grupo del Sur.

Alexander que estaba con un computador portátil en mano alzó su andrógeno rostro para observar a sus visitantes. Se sorprendió internamente al ver al inglés junto con los idiotas de Francis.

— Alexander— Comenzó Arthur desde su sitio. Soren ya venía a acercarse tal como los rottweiler que se abalanza al cartero sin amenaza previa. Alfred había dado un paso para proteger a Arthur. Con un seco manotazo, Berwald lo tomó del cuello y le susurró algo inentendible a la distancia. El danés se veía furioso pero no evitó fulminar con su sangrienta y apasionada mirada a los tres recién llegados.

— Arthur— El escandinavo se levantó de la pila de tubos de concreto tras dejar la portátil a un albino que estaba a su lado. Comenzó a acercarse mirando con desconfianza a los dos del bando contrario— ¿A qué vienes con ellos?

El inglés se acercó al otro con una media sonrisa.

— Podrás reírte luego de Francis— El joven de ojos azules como las noches de verano frunció sus cejas en confusión. Arthur continuó tras la atenta mirada de Alfred que aguardaba a que cualquier momento Soren se abalanzara sobre Arthur, ya sabiendo por las tantas peleas que tuvo con él en momentos anteriores su estúpido comportamiento sin cerebro tan parecido al suyo— Ya no maneja el Este.

Respuesta simple y concisa. Pero que dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

— ¿Murió? — Antonio hizo una mueca de fastidio, el muy imbécil del noruego parecía feliz al preguntarlo. Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada en esos momentos, no les convenía.

Arthur cerró los ojos unos segundos, como preparándose a sí mismo para saborear la agridulce y precoz noticia.

— Volví a mi puesto— Alfred hizo una mueca que mezclaba remordimiento y fastidio mientras tanto que Alexander alzaba las cejas logrando por primera vez en su rostro una emoción visible.

— ¿Volviste? ¿Cómo?

Señaló su rostro marcado.

— Así de simple.

— Entonces la respuesta a mi propuesta es no ¿Para qué viniste? — Alfred se preguntó qué propuesta, también se preguntó porqué se trataban con tal familiaridad. Que él recordara la única vez que ellos dos se vieron fue para cuando Arthur lo siguió hasta acá y se metió a pagarle la deuda que Soren había aumentando sin vergüenza alguna. Miró a Arthur exigiendo una explicación pero solo obtuvo una rápida mirada llena de frases inconclusas pero que dejaban en claro una: "Más tarde". Y a Alfred no se le iba a olvidar preguntar, se lo aseguraba por su mismísima motocicleta que permanecía escondida en el estacionamiento de un Servicentro.

— Mi respuesta a tu propuesta es algo mejor. Te propongo una alianza contra Iván.

Todos allí quedaron atónitos a tal brusca oferta.

Tino, que aguardaba junto a Emil, el hermano menor de Alexander, observaba toda la escena lejana con total confusión. Supuestamente iba a ser una noche cualquiera en las calles como tantas otras pero esto… Berwald lo observó unos segundos en silencio.

Soren en cambio estaba a punto de volverse verde de los celos, berreaba maldiciendo como Alex –su Noru- prestaba tanta importancia a ese imbécil. ¡A él lo ignoraba sin remordimiento pero llegaba ese estupidez inglés y le prestaba mayor atención de lo que a él en una semana!

¡Esto era injusto!

-x-

Caminaban en la soledad de la noche. Ya se habían ido del Sur y se había ofrecido a llevarle en la moto hasta su casa. Arthur aceptó con cierta timidez, lo que Alfred supuso era remordimiento por esconderle tantas cosas. Y eso no hizo más que enfadarle más.

— Debemos hablar ¿No? — Dijo mientras se acercaba a la Shell® donde estaba escondida su Harley Davidson. Arthur lo miró unos momentos con un rostro raro.

— Otro día, hoy no me siento de los mejores ánimos— Y no es capaz de decir algo más cuando le toman la mano y lo empujan hacia un cuerpo más cálido en un torpe choque que no es ni abrazo ni empujón, no sabe como explicarlo.

— Lo siento— Murmura Alfred mirando al piso— Perdón, Arthur. Por favor no te metas en esta mierda por mi culpa. Por favor…

— Alexander me mataría si me echo atrás con el pacto.

La respuesta hizo que el rostro del norteamericano brillara en cólera.

— ¡Qué importa el imbécil de Alexander! —Gritó mientras le apretaba los brazos— ¡Qué importan todos! ¡Nadie me importa! ¡Nadie! ¡No hagas esto Arthur! ¡Odias esta mierda, date media vuelta y haz como que si nada pasó pero por favor no hagas esto!

El inglés lo miraba con la boca abierta. Su pulso se aceleró.

— Si… si nadie te importa… entonces… entonces ¿Por qué…?

— ¿No es obvio, idiota? ¡Tú eres el único que me importa! — Le señala enfurecido.

Ahora Arthur además no sabe como explicar la fuerza de sentimientos que le embarga. En un momento quiere abrazarlo y aferrarse para no soltarse más y poder por alguna malditamente vez en su vida, sentirse protegido. Sentir que alguien lo defiende. Alfred lo mira fijamente con su atractivo rostro bufando como un toro.

— Yo… Yo…— Calma Arthur, te quiere solo como un amigo. No lo malinterpretes, se dice con amargura. La noche cae en su pecho con una opresión mientras sigue mirando el rostro furioso de Alfred.

No sabe que otro pulso además del de él está acelerado a la cercanía.

— Por favor Arthur… no te metas a esta mierda, yo estaré bien— Y eso es como un balde de agua fría para el inglés que da dos pasos hacia atrás.

— No. Alfred prometí que te sacaría de esta mierda y la mejor manera es que yo me meta para ayudarte a salir de esta basura. No quiero discutir más de esto— Alfred se da media vuelta tratando de controlar su ira. Arthur es imposible de hacer entender, eso le enfurece. Le enfurece que no note que no lo quiere volver a ver herido. Dan lo mismo los demás, él no.

— Vámonos— Ladra tras un largo silencio. Arthur lo ve sin saber que decir. Finalmente lo sigue hasta la oscura motocicleta.

Amenaza con ponerse a llover nuevamente en la noche de Londres como si fuera una premonición, una peligrosa premonición.

-x-

Alexander ve la hora en su celular; son las doce y media.

— Emil, es tarde— Dice tras levantarse. Su hermano alzó los ojos de la pantalla donde estaba hackeando unas cuentas del Oeste y le asintió. Tecleó unas cosas más y cerró la pantalla del netbook.

— Sí, hermano— Los demás se levantaron del cemento menos Soren que saltaba felizmente alrededor totalmente emocionado.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! — Sonreía desbordante de alegría, como su madre le prohibía el paso a la casa luego de medianoche tenía que irse a dormir a cualquier lado y como si no… Alexander fue su blanco de SOS. El noruego lo miró unos momentos.

— Sigues así de molesto y dormirás en el patio— Como por obra de magia el danés se detuvo pero seguía con su sonrisa brillante. Tino se rió, Soren era un caso. Berwald en cambio rodó los ojos con molestia. Odiaba a Soren.

— Entonces yo también me voy, primo— Dijo el dulce chico.

— Te acompaño— Ladró Berwald produciéndole un escalofrío al pobre Tino.

— Eh… claro— Sonrió algo amedrentado, Berwald era aterrador. Soren miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a los dos y empezó a hacer ruidos molestos que se suponía eran alusión al "noviazgo" de aquellos dos. Berwald se sonrojó y se lanzó directo hacia el contrario. Comenzaron a agarrarse a los puños, una lucha de titanes que tuvo que detener, como siempre, Alexander. Emil y Tino se miraron, esto era una escena típica.

-x-

Llegaron a la oscura y silenciosa casa. Soren seguía con su sonrisa eterna a pesar de los moretones por culpa del imbécil de Berwald.

— ¡Llegamos! — Saludó al negro y suave silencio. Sabía que no había nadie pero algo que hubo aprendido de su madre fue esta pequeña tradición, pues no importa en que lugar estuviese, decir estas simples palabras siempre hace sentir como si la casa les diera la bienvenida. Alexander sube a su cuarto en completo silencio. Emil fue a buscar en un mueble la manta destinada al chillón chico quien la tomó y se lanzó directo a su cama: El sillón.

— Buenas noches— Comentó con cierta indiferencia el menor. El danés sonrió en su lugar con las mantas cubriéndole hasta el cuello.

— ¡Buenas noches Emil! — Luego gritó con fuerza — ¡Buenas noches Noru!

Silencio.

El albino apagó las luces y subió a su cuarto. Soren miró por un momento el ventanal que estaba a sus pies y cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Estar cerca de Alexander aunque éste no lo tomara en cuenta le hacía infinitamente feliz.

-x-

Gilbert hablaba con unos tipos en la mesa de billar, se veía feliz y socarrón como siempre. Francis estaba encerrado en un oscuro mundo de pensamientos que no dejaba que nadie entrara, aunque Paulo ya suponía a que se debía. Tomó un sorbo de la burbujeante cerveza que estaba frente a él y luego se tocó las venditas que había en su moreno y liso rostro. Estaba tentado a preguntarle a Francis con quien lo había metido a pelear pero no cree que existieran muchas posibilidades en que el francés abra la boca. Por lo menos hoy no.

Francis observa a Paulo jugar con su jarro de cerveza.

— ¿Y a ti que te sucede?

— Nada.

— Mira tú…— Le roba su jarro para tomárselo Paulo lo mira en son de protesta. El rubio sonríe de medio lado— No parecía que quisieras tomarla…

— ¿Quién es el tipo con el que me hiciste pelear? — Pregunta aprovechando que Francis sonríe. Pero al momento la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios.

— Ah, con que eso estabas pensando— Piensa en voz alta con una nota de fastidio en su voz. Sus ojos azules se afilan— Es Arthur Kirkland.

— ¿Kirkland? — Grita sin poder salir de su sorpresa— ¿Estás de broma?

— ¿Te parezco bromar, mi lindo ibérico? Es ese mismo chico del cual piensas. El punk Kirkland— Saborea con acidez el apodo que el mismo le colocó.

— ¡Y cómo me hiciste pelear con él! ¡Nunca podría haberle ganado!

Los ojos azules se opacan.

— Tuve la esperanza.

Paulo se queda unos momentos en silencio, luego mira la barra de madera.

— No… no se ve tan mala persona como la gente dice de él…— Recuerda cuando le pregunta si está bien y como después le ordena a Gilbert que lo cure. Francis alza las cejas con suspicacia, una sonrisa socarrona de víbora se posa en sus labios.

— Si fuera tú me alejo, el nuevo te expelerá de un puñetazo si te le acercas demasiado.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Francis se rasca el mentón simulando estar indiferente.

— No se separan incluso en el instituto. Digamos que… aquel americano es el favorito de Arthur.

— Bah— Se ríe y se alza de hombros con soberbia. Sus ojos verde botella tienen un brillo dorado en contraste con las luces del pub donde están metidos— Siempre pueden haber dos favoritos.

-x-

Abre el portón del condominio, mira unos segundos a Alfred que espera a que entre. No habló en todo el viaje. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar.

— Adiós.

— Te veo mañana— Responde algo seco el americano. Arthur asiente y entra al lujoso condominio, camina a su casa hasta que escucha el ruido del motor de la motocicleta rugir y desaparecer junto a su dueño. Voltea unos segundos pensando en Alfred, luego niega varias veces y se va directo a casa.

Entra silenciosamente, no hay rastro alguno de vida. Seguramente todos están durmiendo. Mejor así, no quiere ahora verlos a ellos con sus caras de mierda aunque si estuvieran despiertos ¿Habría algún cambio? Lo ignorarían de todos modos.

Sube las escaleras hasta su cuarto que está en la esquina dando de frente a la calle. Un rastro pequeño de luz sale de su habitación. Se pregunta cuando dejó la lámpara encendida. Se acerca y toma el pomo dorado mate de su puerta.

Se queda de pie, estático y con la sangre congelándose al descubrir que no era la única persona despierta en la casa.

— Ya era hora para que aparecieras ¿No? — Sisea como una serpiente. Sus ojos brillan como si fueran dos recipientes de ácido. Arthur traga saliva inconscientemente. Scott está sentado en la orilla de su cama, esperándole con una caja de cigarrillos junto a su mano. Está furioso— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Eh…— No sabe que decir, solo sabe que no puede decirle la verdad. Claro, a menos que quiera producir una guerra mundial en su propio techo.

— ¿Estabas con el idiota ese, no? ¿Tu nuevo amiguito o mejor sea dicho, la molestia de la que se quisieron deshacer pasándotela?

— No es una molestia, Julio César me lo pidió y yo acepté…— El pelirrojo siente como si unas manos le apretaran el pecho y la garganta al ver a su tonto hermano menor defendiendo a ese fracasado de mierda. Se levanta de brusco y Arthur da un paso atrás inconsciente. Scott amedrenta con su sola presencia. Siempre lo ha hecho.

— Mira, mocoso— Se acerca hasta que sus cabezas chocan y puede sentir el aroma amargo del tabaco rozando su propio aliento— La próxima vez que llegues tarde por culpa de él o con…

El verde cobalto empalidece cuando descubre las heridas en el blanco y tormentosamente atractivo rostro de Arthur. Aprieta los puños y da un golpe brutal a la muralla haciendo despertar a todos en la casa.

Desaparece tras empujar a Arthur a un lado. El rubio lo mira, nervioso. Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa? — Dylan sale al pasillo somnoliento. Scott lo empuja de nuevo a su cuarto mientras se va directo a la puerta de salida.

— ¡Nada que te importe! — El chico se mira entra la sorpresa e indignación con su gemelo.

Se escucha un portazo.

— ¿Qué mierda hiciste? — Rezonga Ryan acusando a Arthur. William abre la puerta de su habitación y con un buzo encima sale a buscar a Scott antes de que se le ocurra hacer una locura. El benjamín de la familia inhala tratando de calmarse.

Llueve monstruosamente.

-x-

Los pálidos ojos celestes se abren con frustración. No puede dormir. Comienza a moverse de un lado a otro en el cómodo y blando sillón de cuero pero aún y así no puede encontrar una pose cómoda. Suspira. Demonios, y eso que mañana le toca a primera hora un partido de rugby. Tendría que estar recargando sus baterías para dar una buena función mañana. Se queda de espaldas mientras escucha la lluvia caer a cántaros. Una pregunta martillea en su cabeza.

¿Qué estará haciendo Alex?

Se levanta con la manta cubriéndole. Sube con cuidado las escaleras alfombradas y se va al segundo dormitorio a la derecha. La puerta yace cerrada, pero sabe, nunca con cerrojo. Abre con cuidado un espacio y puede ver a Alexander durmiendo tranquilamente a contraluz de los faroles. Sonríe suavemente y se sienta en el suelo alfombrado. Noru es tan atractivo… tiene a todas las chicas de la clase tras de él, se viste espectacular y tiene una casa muy linda y grande. Es como esos chicos perfectos de las películas pues hasta sus notas son excelentísimas, nada comparado con sus calificaciones que son una basura para limpiar mocos en comparación.

Soren ve como su pecho se hincha y luego exhala lentamente. Sigue con los ojos cerrados y su rostro no simula ningún sentimiento, como siempre. Pareciendo un muñeco de porcelana, sin expresión, sin sentimientos. Como un robot.

Aunque Soren recuerda con tristeza, no siempre fue así. Antes sonreía un poco, se notaba cuando se enojaba con él pues fruncía de una manera graciosíma sus cejas e incluso más de una vez le había escuchado reír a carcajadas como cuando iban caminando por el puerto y se le cayó un balde con cabeza de pescados encima. Finalmente… la última muestra de emoción que pudo recordar fue cuando _ella_ murió. No puede olvidar los sollozos destrozados de su mejor amigo. Nunca lo podrá olvidar. La muerte de su tutora lo marcó con sangre y por mucho que intente volver a hacerlo sonreír, ya no puede. Alexander ya no sonríe.

Sentado, con su cabello despeinado acariciando el marco de la puerta sigue mirándolo en silencio inmerso en la blandura de la noche hogareña.

Pero no importa, se dice, porque seguirá intentando hacerlo sonreír como antes. No se va a dar por vencido, él no es de los que se rinde.

Pasa el tiempo y cierra los ojos.

-x-

Alexander despierta al sonido del despertador. Lo apaga y se sienta en la cama. Se despeina su cabello platinado y da un pequeño bostezo. No tiene ganas de levantarse, en verdad nunca tiene. Pero moverse y hacer algo productivo es mucho mejor que estar acostado sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada. Y si no piensa en nada, las sombras de un recuerdo vendrán tarde o temprano a acecharlo. Y eso es lo que menos quiere.

Se levanta y aún con los ojos apenas abiertos se dirige hasta el cuarto de baño. Abre la puerta y siente como algo cae sobre sus pies. Abre sus ojos índigo asustado. Luego su rostro pasa a una mueca indefinible.

Es Soren quien ronca como un gato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y no en el sillón? — Le da una leve patada con su pie descalzo. Soren gime y comienza a despertarse. Abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve son el índigo de Alexander mirándolo desde arriba, por un momento creyó ver algo además de indiferencia en aquella vastedad azul oscuro, pero luego se resignó adjudicándole a que el sueño le dio una broma. Sonrió de todas formas.

— No podía dormir y como me aburría ¡Vine a ver como dormías! Sabes que roncas como un león ¿No? — Le comenta haciendo sacar algo de color en las pálidas mejillas del noruego.

— Te puedo acusar de acoso ¿Sabes? — Los ojos pálidos de Soren se abren con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Y me tendrás que pagar mucho dinero además de que tendrás una orden de restricción y tendrás que irte a vivir a otra ciudad porque pediré que te alejen lo más posible de mí— Soren se creyó cada palabra.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Que hago yo sin ti! ¡Y sin mamá! ¡Y sin molestar al estirado de Berwald!— Chilló rodando en el piso. Alexander lo miraba en silencio. No lo iba a hacer, era obvio que no. Pero Soren era demasiado ingenuo, o tonto. Tal vez las dos. Sí, las dos.

— Pues hazme el desayuno y recién ahí me lo pienso— Dijo mientras caminaba hasta el baño. Soren sonrió.

— ¡Claro! ¡Todo lo que sea necesario! — Alexander cerró la puerta pensando que con esa frase Soren firmó su contrato como esclavo eterno.

El danés miró la puerta cerrada con una sonrisa. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas logrando despertar a Emil. Sus risas rasposas y graves sonaban en la silenciosa casa junto con el ruido de la ducha. Había engañado a Alexander de forma espectacular.

¡Si incluso él mismo sabía que Noru no era capaz de hacer eso!

De todos modos, mejor levantarse. Estiró sus músculos agarrotados. Hoy va a preparar de desayuno su platillo especial.

-x-

No… cuando el logaritmo tiene el número de arriba con una potencia se movía el puto número de potencia y pasaba multiplicando ¿No?

Alfred observaba nervioso el examen de cálculo frente a él. Se muerde el labio tratando de recordar. Arthur se lo había explicado, estaba seguro. Sí, sí se lo había explicado porque incluso el inglés se había dado de cabezazos contra la mesa cuando hizo un ejercicio al revés. Si había una potencia, si había una potencia…

"— _Pasa multiplicando, Alfred. Recuerda que la única vez que te salen potencias, siempre ese puto número te multiplica al logaritmo. La potencia multiplica al "log" Demonios Alfred, cualquier matemático se revolcaría en su tumba viendo tu cuaderno"_

Sonrió y pasó multiplicando al log. Ahora… calcular este numerito de allá… con este de acá…

Finalizó la prueba con ciertas dudas. Pidió permiso para ir al baño y el profesor, el Matusalén con el bigote gigante, asintió. Alfred sospechaba que aceptaría cualquier cosa para tenerlo lejos. Sonrió de medio lado y se fue directo al salón de Arthur, primero iría a comprar unas gaseosas. ¿Al tonto de Arthur cuál le gustaba? Sprite. Ya recuerda.

-x-

Toca el timbre y Arthur se levanta lentamente. Kiku a su lado lo mira en silencio.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le pregunta mientras arregla sus libretas. El japonés está serio.

— ¿Quién te hirió el rostro? — Señala los moretones a medio cubrir. Últimamente ha visto a su amigo siempre lleno de heridas y costras, lo que le ha preocupado de sobremanera. Pensó que Arthur se lo diría y por eso esperó pacientemente. Pero ya la preocupación había superado a su paciencia. Arthur se toca el rostro con una leve sonrisa, parece que trata de crear una excusa.

— Pues…

— ¡Dios mío, que bello espécimen oriental! — Una tercera voz se acopla a la conversación. Es Francis quien se dispone a abrazar a Kiku— Mira que preciosura, hoy te ves hermoso Kiku ¿Te has hecho algo? Tu pelo brilla más que lo normal…

Francis observa de reojo al inglés. Arthur capta la indirecta y le musita un tácito gracias.

De cualquier modo, a Francis tampoco le conviene que alguien más se entere del secreto mejor guardado de ellos. Sale veloz por la puerta pero tropieza con un pie y casi cae de cara al piso.

— ¿Te debo comprar lentes para que no me pises? — Arthur siente como la sangre se le va al rostro al ver a…

Alfred está en el piso, sentado y con los audífonos colgando del cuello. Le extiende una lata de bebida.

— Cállate cuatro ojos— Un apodo que no le ha hecho nunca gracia al norteamericano.

— No eres nadie para decírmelo, Cejas.

Touché.

Arthur le arrebata la bebida con molestia y se da media vuelta. Escucha como Alfred se levanta y los chicos a su alrededor tratan de alejarse lo más posible. Puede escuchar los susurros de sorpresa cuando ven al aterrador delincuente juvenil dándole una bebida al recto presidente estudiantil.

— ¿A que viniste?

Alfred sonríe escuchando los murmullos poco silenciosos. Idiotas, si supieran la verdad…

— ¿No es algo que hago todos los días? No sé a que viene quejarte ahora…— Comenta despreocupado y le da un sorbo a su Coca-Cola. Sí, tiene razón. Pero ahora Arthur no es como si se sienta muy cómodo… o normal junto a él. No ahora que siente _eso_.

_Eso_.

Maldita sea, _ESO_.

— Ya… Hoy debo recibir unos informes de los planos para el Festival de Invierno así que hay que ir a la oficina de Secretaría.

— ¿Festival de Invierno? — Pregunta confuso. Arthur lo mira.

— ¿Entraste a este instituto y ni siquiera sabes que se hace aquí? — Alfred le alzó una ceja recordándole la razón.

— No es como si tuviera mayor opción que esta a entrar ¿O se te olvida por qué entré acá?

—...Bueno, pero de todos modos cualquier persona que se le pregunta lo conoce, es bastante conocido.

— ¿Y como yo no lo conozco?

— Porque tú eres idiota— Alfred se ríe. Parece que se le fue el mal humor por ayer. O eso cree el inglés.

— Ya… entonces explícame Cejas.

Arthur se para en seco. Lo mira con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

— Pobre que repitas ese apodo, te lo advierto— Alfred se ríe y asiente. Ve su mano blanca colgar y balancearse tan cerca de la de él. Dan ganas de tomársela. Y como sino, cumpliendo sus impulsos lo hace sobresaltando a Arthur y haciéndolo sonrojar.

— ¿Dónde queda secretaria? — Pregunta sin mucho interés. No se da cuenta que Arthur lo mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma… o a Francis en pelotas: Aterrado. Mira su mano tomada con la suya.

El inglés se pregunta cuanto le odia el karma como para hacerle esto. Se pregunta si acaso fue Jack el Destripador que como es que la vida le juega tales pasadas.

— Alfred… creo que es mejor que… n-no me tomes d-de la mano en el instituto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues… — Ya unos pocos comenzaron a cuchichear. Arthur se sonroja y Alfred capta al instante. Su rostro adquiere color. Mierda.

— Que mierda— Se alza de hombros y lo suelta.

Francis aparece por un pasillo conversando con Matthew, su compañero del taller de Cocina. Los angloparlantes se quedan de la una al ver tal escena. Arthur frunce el ceño. Francis le da pésima espina cerca del agradable chico. El de larga melena se da cuenta de los dos chicos y sonríe felinamente.

— Miren que coincidencia, justo hablábamos de ustedes…— Se ríe y la cara de Alfred comienza a ensombrecerse más y más.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermano, pervertido!

— ¡Pero si Matthew es un amor, no como tú! — Se queja y toma del brazo al chico que está a su lado, haciéndolo sonrojar— Además… ¿Qué tiene que hable con él? No le estoy haciendo nada, él mismo te puede asegurar que no le he tocado un pelo.

— Mátate.

— Tan dulce como siempre…— Suspira el de ascendencia gala. Luego voltea a ver a Arthur— Mira lo que has conseguido… Paulo preguntó por ti anoche.

Y la cara de Alfred baja dos metros al suelo al escuchar eso. Arthur parpadea sorprendido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?

Francis se regodeaba al ver la cara de mierda del lindo americano.

— No sé… solo sé que tal vez tengamos una pareja en la pandilla…— Se ríe felinamente. Matthew observa a su hermano que parece haber sido poseído por un demonio, se ve aterrador. Pestañea lentamente pensando si acaso todas sus sospechas son correctas sobre él.

— No digas tonteras, francés de cuarta.

— Yo solo digo…— Dice al aire— Bien, como nosotros somos unos lindos chicos ocupados, nos vamos al taller para cocinar algo delicioso no como tu basura radioactiva ¡Adiós!

Se despide como si fuera de la realeza y sigue su camino junto con Matthew quien es tironeado suavemente para que siga rumbo.

Han dejado como huella de su paso a un inglés extrañado y un estadounidense echando humos.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? — Le pregunta. Alfred solo mira al techo con su rostro de mierda.

— Nada.

Arthur se lo atribuyó a que viera la presencia del peludo francés cerca de su hermano.

— El estúpido barbón no le hará nada a Matthew, no se mete con la familia de su grupo. Es como una ley autoimpuesta para no crear malas relaciones…— Le trata de consolar.

— Ya.

Pero Alfred no está muy preocupado de eso.

-x-

Lovino está atareado haciendo la masa de los tallarines. Los clientes comen con tranquilidad y felices sus platos. Marco saca las cuentas de cada mesa y Giovanna corta los tomates para la salsa mientras tararea una canción sacada de su novela cebollera que ve en la cocina a eso de las cuatro. ¿Y Antonio? Pues Antonio como tiene nada que hacer, lo mira desde la puerta de la cocina para mantener un ojo puesto en la puerta si es que entra algún nuevo cliente al cual atender.

Y eso está sacando de quicio al italiano.

— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? — Le reprocha bastante irritado.

— Pues no, están todos con su comida y no entra nadie— Sonríe con simpleza señalando con un dedo a la gente. Lovino rueda los ojos pensando en lo maleducado que es.

— No señales a la gente con el dedo memo maleducado— Y Antonio lo deja de hacer como un niño que es regañado por la madre.

— ¿Y por qué es de mala educación?

— Que se yo… sólo sé que no se hace.

— ¿Y que más no se debe hacer? — Pregunta. Su madre nunca le enseñó nada de eso, pues nunca en su vida le ha importado la crianza de Antonio. Sólo le importaba su vaso de vino y el odio a su desconocido padre. Nada más.

— Pues...— Lovino deja de amasar, pensativo— Sacarse los mocos frente a la gente. ¡Así que pobre de ti que te vea hacer eso, marrano!

— ¡No hago esas cosas! ¿Por quién me tomas? — Se sorprende el ibérico. Recibe de respuesta un rostro escéptico y las carcajadas de Giovanna.

— Tampoco te rascas el paquete, ni eructas o te limpias los dientes frente a la gente…Y lo más importante…

— ¿Qué cosa? — Antonio se acerca más, preso de la oscuridad.

— No molestas a tu jefe cuando está cocinando.

Y lo echa de un portazo de la cocina.

-x-

Lee unos cuantos contratos y trabajos desde su oficina con una privilegiada vista de Londres nublado. Su rostro perfecto y masculino sigue con los ojos fijos en las hojas.

Hace más de media hora que no ha cambiado la hoja. Su mirada sigue fija en una sílaba sin importancia. Su cabeza no está hoy, su mente ha volado lejos muy lejos. A una red de pensamientos hilados por una negra araña.

Y la única imagen reconocible y brillante es el rostro brillante y melancólico de su hermano menor.

Arthur.

Tiene un mal presentimiento.

**.**

**Notas**: _¿Les gustó? No sé si puse mucho USUK. O tal vez está bien con lo que puse. O acaso ustedes quisieran más. Si quedaron con ganas de más no se preocupen que en el próximo va a ser una biblia de esos dos._

_En fin, cualquier cosa me dicen. Les traeré cuando me libere de las muchas pruebas que tengo en la semana unos cuantos one-shots (Que podrían considerarse Long-shots conociéndome) y la actualización de Supermassive Black Hole. ¡Uno de mis long-shots es de terror! Pero no de los típicos. Es algo más… sangriento. Y de paso sacado de una aterradora anécdota mía. No pregunten. Soy una yeta con todo lo sobrenatural. Siempre las cosas pencas me pasan *Se da cabezazos mientras lloriquea patéticamente*_

_El próximo capítulo tiene un final candente, pero estoy segura que nadie le da en el blanco. ¡Apuesto lo que quieran a que no le atinan! _


	15. Un nuevo inquilino

**Autora**: _*Una mano saluda entre un montón de pañuelos, aparece otra mano y empuja los pañuelos de al frente. Aparece la autora* ¡Ho-hola! Estoy enferma así que si se resfrían al leerlo no me hago cargo, he estado estornudando y tosiendo tanto que ni me extraña haber resfriado a mis personajes._

_Tengo un problema con poner en mis capítulos varios personajes y escenas. Es como algo incontrolable._

_Me deprimieron, nadie adivinó realmente al final :'( Pero que se le puede hacer… ¡Cuando terminen el capítulo se enterarán! _

_Hoy iba caminando por la calle y me topé con un volvo estacionado. Por curiosidad lo rodeé para ver cual modelo era y… oh dios, oh dios… ¡ERA EL VOLVO DE SCOTT!_

_Las clases en Inglaterra son obviamente de fechas distintas a las nuestras. Aunque hay para cada escuela distintos calendarios, tomé el de una conocida en la cual su hijo entraba en Septiembre (Y como están en el hemisferio norte, obviamente están en otoño). Lo único que tenemos en común es la estación del año donde entran en clases. Ya ha pasado dos meses y medio desde que Arthur y_ _Alfred se conocieran así que están en noviembre. ¡Se vienen pronto las vacaciones de Navidad! Yo quiero eso :')_

_Hace tiempo que no recibía comentarios anónimos ¡Aquí van sus respuestas chicas!_

**Guest**_ (1): Bueno saciarás tu hambre de USUK con este capítulo ¡Es un testamento! Como soy algo corta de entendimiento me pregunto a qué te referías con lo de orinarse *Sonríe españolamente* Alfred de nuevo estará celoso por aquí ¡Es como un niño pequeño! ¡Adorable! Bueno, saludos desde mi habitación junto con los fantasmas de mi casa. Mejor tener peluches que fantasmas ¿No crees?_

**Guest**_ (2): ¡Estos tipos juntos ruuulean! Su relación va de viento en popa, claro… salvo por ciertos detalles cofcofPauloyScottcofcof _

_**Guest** (3): ¡Eres ILoveChocoCake! Pero ya he respondido tu review. Lo de no iniciar sesión a cualquiera le pasa *Se ríe*_

_**Shacketita**: ¡Wo hoo! Una chica anónima con nombre diferente (: Marcas la diferencia *Se ríe estúpidamente* ¡Pero no odies tanto a Paulo! He leído tantos "puto Paulo que se joda" que me da penita, si el portugués es un niño bueno, incluso quizá hasta te caiga bien. O al buen chilensis: Este weón es súper tela aunque no lo creai (God me moría por hablar así)_

**Disclaimers**: _Himaruya me quejaré, haces micronaciones que a nadie le importan pero no haces a los latinoamericanos. ¡Eso es injusto! *Muerde un pañuelo francés*_

**Advertencia**: _El_ _largo del capítulo, me he molido los ojos, el cerebro y las manos escribiéndolo. La penúltima escena no es lo que parece._

-x-

**NOTA**: _**¡Algo que saben unas pocas autoras pero que quiero hacer público! Me gustaría hacer un blog en Tumblr de la asociación de las autoras de Hetalia en español, en plan de subir fanarts de nuestros fics preferidos o los nuestros, hacer concursos de fics y otras cosas más. Lo pensé porque me resultaba agradable de pensar en todas nosotras uniéndonos para hacer el fandom más interactivo y las autoras quizá, más unidas. ¿Qué piensan? A las chicas a las que les he dicho le han gustado la idea, espero que a ustedes también.**_

-x-

Es domingo. Han pasado tres días desde que Arthur decidió hacer la locura más estúpida por su culpa. Y no ha existido forma alguna de hacerlo entender para que cambie de opinión, lo que lo mantiene preocupado. Maldita sea Arthur, ¡Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota!

Mira la lluvia caer por el ventanal del living. Dejó el juego en pausa y la consola la tiene tirada a un lado. No se ha podido concentrar demasiado y ha perdido miserablemente en el nivel 7, lo que en cualquier otro día lo tomaría como si acaso una enfermedad gravísima lo aquejara. Pero hoy no. Hoy no tiene espacio para pensar en ello. En su cabeza hay demasiadas cosas por las que pensar. Y no es algo que le agrade. Porque es alguien simple y que no busca precisamente atormentarse y dar un recorrido a los problemas para amargarse y estar con una cara de mierda como la de su viejo.

Pero hoy todos sus problemas los han llamado y han venido a recordarle de su existencia y no ha podido echarlos como otras veces.

Sentado en el cómodo sofá color beige, recuerda trazos de su pasado que siente son mejor olvidar, el problema es que no sabe cuales suprimir o si acaso puede. Pero quisiera. Quisiera de verdad. Así su vida sería mucho más fácil. Pero la ira al recordar a su hermano lleno de moretones, su rostro insomne y la tristeza esfumando todo rastro de felicidad, seguía en su pecho latiendo roja y oscura. El odio negro a su madre, un odio profundo y una repulsión a su pálido rostro que le daban arcadas. No soportaba verla, ni a ella ni su egoísmo ni a sus mentiras. Le daba asco ser hijo de esa puta que años atrás engañó a su viejo y luego no mostró preocupación alguna por su hijo menor, como si esperara paciente a que aquellos malditos matones lo matasen. El rencor a quienes fueron sus amigos pero que corrieron como niñitas al ver como se hundía sin flotadores en la oscuridad. El sin sabor de las peleas que en un principio fueron por venganza y finalmente terminaron para descargar su ira. Una ira que aumentaba cada día más al ver que al contrario de lo que esperaba, sumaba diariamente el rechazo de su hermano. Sus ojos violetas mirándole con temor, con desconfianza, como si él mismo fuera un monstruo.

Sus cejas se arrugaron. Él no era un monstruo. Él hizo todo lo que hizo para salvarlo. Todas las cicatrices y moretones, los golpes e incluso la fractura de su brazo cuando Peter le hizo una emboscada junto a sus mierdas de secuaces. Todo eso eran recuerdos y evidencia de todo lo que hizo por él. Sacrificó su vida, sus amigos, sus calificaciones, su integridad y su felicidad para salvar a su hermano cual héroe. Pero nadie, nadie en su familia trató de siquiera comprenderle y le insertó el cartel de "chico problemático" sin pensar alguna vez las razones. Las razones que ellos mismo tuvieron la culpa, sus padres por no ayudar, su hermano por ni siquiera dar la pelea o intentar comprenderlo. ¡Demonios, que alguien tenía que hacer algo!

"Lo has hecho bien"

Unas palabras que llegaron de golpe. Arthur. Arthur tras escucharlo decirle la verdad. Arthur mirándole sin temor, siendo la única persona que aprobó su sacrificio. Que estaba bien. Que lo que hizo fue correcto. Sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando tuvo la imagen del inglés aquella tarde mientras comían helado.

_Cuando pagó la deuda de Soren… Cuando le limpió el rostro lleno de sangre… Cuando se ofreció a ayudarle en los estudios...Cuando corrió a curarle tras ser apuñalado por el chino mutante… Cuando… Cuando…_

Por eso le encantaba estar con Arthur. Porque Arthur era la única persona que nunca dudó en ayudarle, que siempre estuvo junto a él y nunca pensó en darle la espalda. Porque podría considerarse como el más sincero amigo que jamás habrá tenido. Porque era la única persona con la que se podía sentir cómodo y saber que no es una molestia ni tampoco un fenómeno raro. Porque Arthur lo aceptaba tal cual era.

Sus manos comenzaban a enfriarse por el frío alrededor, pero no se daba cuenta. Su mente había regresado al momento en que Arthur tocaba una canción en el piano. Le gustaba su voz aunque nunca se lo haya confesado. Recuerda que su rostro esa vez brillaba por la luz del sol y la sonrisa suave y relajada hacía de su rostro un algo no se qué… _lindo_.

Se envaró en su sitio. Momento. ¿Había pensado en que Arthur era lindo? El calor atacó su rostro de una forma feroz.

Necesitaba tomar algo para despejar su cabeza, tal vez muchos videojuegos le estaban jodiendo la cabeza. Se levantó directo a la cocina. Coca-Cola, jugo, lo que sea… _¿Pero acaso mentía con que Arthur puede ser…?_

Necesitaba tomarse algo urgentemente.

Abrió el refrigerador y sonrió aliviado cuando vio una botella de la famosa gaseosa. Sin educación alguna la abrió y empezó a tomársela del envase. No estaba la puta de su madre para decirle que no era un pobretón que no tenía vasos.

Escucha al fondo del pasillo como se abre la puerta. Es su hermano, no hay nadie más aparte de ellos.

— ¿Alfred? — Lo llama mientras se acerca a la desembocadura del pasillo. Aparece por la puerta abierta de la cocina y lo descubre tomando de la botella. Sabe que no tiene caso por lo que ni se va a molestar en regañarle.

— ¿Ah? ¿Quieres bebida? — Le ofrece la botella a medias llena. El chico niega obviamente.

— No, gracias… ¿Sabes?, he estado pensando… Sonará raro y tal vez te burles de mí por lo que diré ¿Bueno? Pero… ¿No crees que sería fenomenal si Arthur viviera con nosotros? — De un golpe escupió todo el líquido— ¡Ah! ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a golpear con suavidad la espalda de su hermano que seguía tosiendo.

Alfred había escupido tras sorprenderse a si mismo aprobando la idea y pensando en Arthur durmiendo junto a él todos los días. Lo que extrañamente no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Mierda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-x-

Hoy es lunes. Mientras echa la pasta a la olla hirviendo siente la llave metiéndose en la puerta. Escucha el sonido de dos voces. Sonríe sabiendo de antemano quienes son.

— ¡Llegué! — Se escucha la voz rasposa de Alfred cuando se abre la puerta— Invité a Arthur a comer.

— Sin problemas ¿Te gusta la pasta Arthur? — Sonríe el menor. El inglés asiente y le dice.

— Claro, además tu comida siempre sabe bien— Matthew se abochorna. Arthur sonríe ingenuamente. Alfred pone cara de pocos amigos al ver el sonrojo de su hermano. Hay veces como ésta que se le olvida de la timidez de Matthew y que tan poco acostumbrado a los halagos, su rostro adquiere color fácilmente.

Arthur aceptó la invitación de Alfred debido a que en casa no estarían más que los gemelos. William llegaba más tarde y Scott estaba en la semana de pago por lo que se quedaba hasta la noche, hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

O eso creía.

-x-

Abrió la puerta de la casa. Tiró su chaqueta por un sillón pegándole a Ryan en la cara.

— ¡Pero cual es tu problema! — Se quejó el de cabellos anaranjados. Scott no lo miró más que dos segundos.

— Tu cara. Es muy fea— El chico se sonrojó indignado. El hermano mayor se fue a la cocina con tranquilidad. La señora Michelle, una mujer de origen africano, estaba dentro haciendo un guiso, al suponer el aroma de las ollas.

No había nadie más.

Se dio media vuelta tras darle un seco saludo y subir las escaleras. Los ojos claros de Ryan se movieron con nerviosismo. Ya sabe a que sube. Se escucharon sus pasos desaparecer y luego dos portazos. Ryan tamborileó sus dedos rápidos y ágiles.

Maldita sea, iba a tener que aguantar a Scott enojado para el almuerzo por culpa del bastardo.

Se escucharon dos pares de pasos. Dylan bajaba tras Scott. Los gemelos se miraron unos segundos. Ya sabían a quién dedicar todo su odio.

— ¿Dónde está el enano? — Preguntó Scott.

— Salió a otra parte o lo atropellaron, que se yo… no me importa— Respondió con acritud el chico de 21 años.

— Llamó a la casa para decir que lo habían invitado a comer— Salió de la cocina la mujercita delgada y sonriente— Un amigo. Se escuchaba por el teléfono como un extranjero, quizá era un norteamericano…

Scott afiló sus ojos brillantes y peligrosos. Los gemelos se miraron asustados.

_Esto era una roca. Una roca negra más que cimentara el gigantesco edificio que era el odio a su maldito hermano menor._ Se dijo Dylan.

-x-

Los libros golpearon estrepitosamente el piso. Arthur se encogió sobre sí mismo al escuchar el estruendo de su enciclopedia al romperse en dos. Los ojos hechos de ácido lo miraron furibundo entre el vidrio de la embriaguez de todas las botellas de whisky que llenaban su sangre.

— ¿Pero… quién mierda… te crees? — Arrastra sus palabras amenazantes. Se acerca tambaleante hasta él. Arthur se mantiene estático sin saber donde ir. Maldice su pésima suerte y ser el blanco de descarga del pelirrojo. Scott es violento y colérico de por sí, pero Arthur sabe por experiencia que en este estado es mucho peor. Tan peligroso y descontrolado que dejó una vez a un tipo en el hospital.

Los gemelos están encerrados en su cuarto. William también. Nadie lo salvará. Nadie se arriesgará al hermano mayor ebrio para salvar al _bastardo_.

— ¿Ahora que hice? — Pregunta tratando de mantenerse a la defensiva. No quita su vista de los puños de Scott tratando de adivinar sus movimientos. No quiere que suceda como la otra vez donde le dio esa paliza brutal cuando salió a defender a Ryan. Y el muy maldito ni siquiera se lo hubo agradecido después.

El pelirrojo bufa sarcásticamente.

— ¿Y tienes… el descaro de preguntar? — Sisea con veneno. Se acerca y une sus cabezas con dureza, el hermano menor hasta puede sentir el aroma a tabaco y whisky a escasos centímetros suyos, mareándolo. Arthur se tira lo más que puede contra la pared buscando distancia, algo que no pasa desapercibido por el mayor, lográndole hundir una dolorosa y limpia estocada directo a su pecho, enterrándose en su carne e impidiéndole unos segundos respirar—¡Te alejas de mí pero en cambio no rechazas a un puto fracasado de mierda!... Traicionero asqueroso… tu familia somos nosotros, tu sangre… no ese pendejo sacado de cualquier basural… ¡Pero te vas con él… puto malagradecido! ¡Cambias a tus hermanos por un maldito intruso que…!

Arthur no es capaz de controlarse.

— ¡Qué familia estás diciendo imbécil! — El verde relampaguea lleno de dolor, las imágenes se apelotonan en su cabeza incitándole a responderle— ¡Esto no es una familia! ¡Nadie aquí parece algo! Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir que me consideras como familia, ¡Me odias Scott! ¡Todos! ¡Todos me odian porque por mi culpa murieron papá y mamá!

Los ojos verdes de Arthur están tan llenos de tristeza y dolor que Scott en un momento no es capaz de hablar.

No es así. Miente. Arthur miente descaradamente. No lo odia. Nunca lo ha odiado. Él es de su familia. Es su hermanito menor. Su hermano preferido desde que nació. Siempre lo ha querido. Arthur está equivocado, malditamente equivocado. Lo que ha dicho es mentira. Una mentira que le duele escucharla. Quiere gritarle que está equivocado pero cuando las palabras vuelven a su boca, hacen el mismo efecto de un volcán erupcionando. Todo por culpa de la ira, del dolor, de los celos.

— ¡Pues entonces vete! ¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, estúpido hijo de puta! ¡Recoge todas tus mierdas y ni se te ocurra volver! — Un puño se alza directo al rostro, su corazón late acelerado por el miedo, Arthur cierra los ojos esperando el golpe. Se escucha el estruendo y su cabeza rebota. Abre los ojos al no sentir el puñetazo. El brazo blanco y nervudo puede incluso tocar su rostro, los ojos del menor giran y puede ver el puño alojado en la muralla destrozada junto a él. El rostro de Scott es indescifrable. El pelirrojo se da media vuelta— Mañana no te quiero ver aquí. Te lo advierto.

El rubio se quedó solo entre la habitación destrozada. Llueve estruendosamente afuera, aumentándole el sentimiento de soledad abismal que lo encierra.

Lo habían echado de la casa.

¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

Mejor se iba ahora mismo, era la mejor solución. No era bienvenido, _nunca lo fue_. Quizá esto fuera el tijeretazo que rompía un hilo que desde siempre estuvo a punto de romperse y que nadie quería. Debía irse. ¿Pero a dónde?

La imagen de alguien se le viene a la mente.

Tomó su móvil que estaba escondido entre unos libros desperdigados en el piso y aprieta las teclas para marcar un número. Se sienta en medio de los libros rotos y aguarda con impaciencia a que alguien conteste.

"_Nuestro usuario no contesta. Llame más tarde o deje un mensaje de voz"_

Demonios, estúpido Alfred que nunca tenía su móvil cerca.

Vuelve a llamar una y otra vez obteniendo la misma respuesta. Luego se acuerda de que tiene el número de quien podría ser su otra esperanza. Porque no contará a Francis como opción. Y dormir en la calle con esta lluvia no le agrada en nada aunque más de una vez lo ha hecho.

— _¿Aló?_ — Dice una suave voz al otro lado del fono.

— ¿Matthew? — Habla— Soy Arthur. Sí. Bueno… sabes, llamo para pedirte un favor aunque sea solo por hoy. Intenté llamar a tu hermano pero no contesta. No te preocupes, sólo quiero saber si podrías dejarme dormir hoy en tu casa hasta que encuentre un lugar donde vivir… larga historia, te lo cuento después… No te preocupes Matthew, estoy bien. Claro, gracias Matt. Me has salvado de dormir en la calle. Sólo será por un tiempo. Bueno, voy para allá. Gracias de nuevo.

Corta.

Observa por unos segundos la pantalla del Blackberry que le regaló Scott para Navidad.

Mejor irse ahora mismo.

Busca su bolso para colocar todo lo que puede sin embargo no lo encuentra. Se pregunta donde demonios lo ha dejado. Sigue buscando apurado.

— Mierda…— ¿Dónde demonios está? ¡Estaba seguro que lo guardó en su armario tras la excursión! Está desesperándose ¿Dónde colocará sus cosas? Se asusta cuando siente que algo le choca contra la espalda. Voltea y sus ojos se abren sorprendidos— ¿William?

— Alguien se le ocurrió botar tu bolso a la basura luego de tu salida— Se apoya con tranquilidad e indiferencia en el marco de la puerta. El rubio de ojos verdes lo mira sin palabras.

— ¿Scott? — Recibe un asentimiento. Luego mira al piso para ver cual fue el objeto que lo golpeó. La mochila de montaña de William— ¿Por qué me la pasas?

— Más rápido te vas, más rápido se acaba todo— Arthur sonrió con dolor. Sí, era para liberarse pronto de él. No sabe por qué por un momento creyó que su otro hermano haría otra cosa por él. Que quizá sus razones eran otra cosa que querer dejar de verlo lo más pronto posible.

— Sí… te lo devolveré tan pronto pueda para no deberte nada— Dice algo seco y se apura a echar dentro ropa y zapatos más necesarios. Los ojos turquesas del segundo hermano mayor los miran en silencio, tan tranquilos y profundos como un lago oscuro.

Coloca su laptop que estaba guardada en su escritorio para que ninguno de los gemelos se lo rompiera. Coge los cuadernos y libros para el instituto y los mete. William sigue como una estatua relajada en su sitio, sin mirarlo siquiera ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Quizá esté disfrutando todo esto, al fin y al cabo era el favorito de mamá. El que no abandonó su cuarto hasta que muriera, que tuvo que ser sacado por los paramédicos. Quien nunca más le volvió a hablar más que unas cortas frases. _A pesar de que estaban hundidos en la misma basura de la calle como se enterase luego_. Tal vez busca regocijarse al ver al culpable de su muerte irse por fin de su casa. Arthur se apura a tomar todo el dinero que guardaba tras un mueble.

— Si Scott hubiera tirado ese mueble te hubieras visto metido en un buen lío— Arthur voltea unos segundos a ver al chico que sigue en sus misma posición. ¿Por qué le hablaba?

— Como siempre. Será sólo otra excusa para joderme— Dice monótono. Cuenta los billetes. Hace una mueca. No es mucho dinero, pero puede costearse el arriendo de dos meses máximo sin contar la comida. Suspira y mete el dinero en su billetera. Ya verá como se las arregla. Cierra el bolso y va por su chaqueta para abrigarse de la lluvia. A esta hora no pasa ningún taxi o bus. No se sentirá bien despertando a sus primos para que lo fueran a dejar. Además conociéndolos, Oz y Dereck insistirían en que viviera con ellos. Pero no aceptaría. No quiere estar siendo vecino de sus hermanos que lo odian. Además, se sonríe internamente con acidez, Scott detestaría encontrarse accidentalmente con él, haría un escándalo sin igual. Mejor será ahorrarse esos líos gratuitos y se va caminando. Además el departamento de Alfred y Matthew no está muy lejos, quizá unas diez o quince cuadras.

Cierra la cremallera y se da vuelta directo a la puerta para irse de una maldita vez. Su nariz choca con algo. Queda atónito al ver un manojo de billetes.

— ¿Y esto?

— Nunca te los dí — Se los deja en la mano y se da media vuelta para desaparecer en el pasillo.

Arthur queda de una pieza.

_¿Acaso William…?_

-x-

— ¡…ed! ¡Alfred! — Escucha los gritos en sus oídos. Despierta sobresaltado. La luz encendida le da directo a los ojos, dañándole.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Matt? ¡Estaba durmiendo! — Gruñe y se enrosca en sus sábanas para ignorar a su hermano menor y dormir de nuevo. Matthew sigue alterado.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Es Arthur! — Alfred abre los ojos azules de nuevo y se reincorpora con brusquedad. El sueño se esfumó en menos de dos segundos.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Lo han echado de casa, me llamó para preguntarme si se puede quedar esta noche

— ¿Por qué no me llamó? — Se levanta sin saber si está dolido o molesto, o acaso celoso. Mira a su hermano menor que sigue en pijama.

— Te llamó, dijo que te había llamado y pero no contestabas, llamó luego a mí para que…

— Voy a buscarlo— Comienza a vestirse con rapidez. Toma las llaves y su teléfono celular.

"_4 Llamadas Perdidas_

_Arthur (No me pongas ningún apodo raro, idiota)_

_12:57 AM"_

Observa la imagen con culpabilidad. Tiene el sueño pesado y por culpa de eso no escuchó nada. No escuchó las llamadas de Arthur pidiéndole ayuda.

Llueve como si acaso el cielo estuviera furioso.

Se pone las zapatillas y corre directo hasta la puerta de salida. Tiene que apurarse pues Arthur se puede enfermar con esta lluvia, conociendo lo idiota que es, se irá caminando hasta acá.

Matthew lo queda mirando desde el pasillo. Escucha el portazo y a los pocos minutos después el rugido de la motocicleta.

Alfred nunca se habría preocupado de alguien de esa forma. Nunca. Nunca se había puesto de tal forma por nadie en todos los años que lo conocía.

El hermano menor se preguntó si acaso sus suposiciones eran ciertas respecto a su hermano mayor. Sonrió dulcemente tras apoyarse en la pared.

No importa. Sólo esperaba que él fuera feliz. Que alguno de los dos hermanos por fin fuera feliz, no importa con quien, no importa como.

Se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la cocina a calentar agua.

-x-

Arthur caminaba por la calle, la lluvia mojaba su rostro y los mechones rubios se pegaban a su frente. Apenas y podía ver más allá del final de la cuadra. Seguía caminando lo más rápido que podía, mientras más pronto llegara menor posibilidad de resfrío. Una excusa tonta pero que motivaba en su situación.

Se preguntaba que haría luego de que se fuera del departamento de Alfred y Matthew. Tenía que conseguirse un trabajo a medio tiempo para pagar un cuarto. El problema eran sus estudios… _y la maldita pandilla_. Con Iván rodeándole como un demonio se complicaba todo, absolutamente todo. Tendría que sacrificar cosas. Quizá Julio César podría congelarle este semestre para seguir en clases el próximo año. El problema sería cómo explicarle pues no puede ir y decirle "Hola Julio, necesito que me congeles el semestre porque debo trabajar ya que Scott me echó de la casa. OH Iván te debe mandar saludos, ¿Te conté que soy líder del Este de nuevo?"

Se sentiría traicionado, aún a pesar de las razones. Suspiró con pesar. Tendría que inventarle una excusa aunque no se sintiera bien al hacerlo. Julio César se ha comportado casi como un padre con él, no puede fallarle y mentirle así como así.

Escucha el rugido de un motor acercándose. Sigue caminando y el motor sigue sonando más y más fuerte, como si acelerara. Le suena conocido. Como el de la motocicleta de Alfred. Pero Alfred debe estar durmiendo, mañana se enterará de su visita así que no puede ser él.

La moto se detiene bruscamente a su lado.

— ¡Arthur! — O tal vez sí. Gira para hallarse con sorpresa a Alfred empapado.

— ¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta al contrario— ¡Te vas a enfermar!

Alfred pone una cara de mierda.

— ¿Y tú acaso no? ¡Te vengo a buscar! — ¿A buscar? Arthur se sonroja ante la idea. Sigue como una estatua en su lugar, empapándose. Los dos empapándose— ¡Vamos apúrate, esta lluvia de mierda es como para congelarse!

Arthur sonríe algo tímido y asiente. Algo en su cabeza hace eco mientras se sujeta de la cintura del contrario y se alejan a gran velocidad.

_Alfred lo vino a buscar._

_Alfred se levantó y aún con la lluvia, lo vino a buscar._

_Alfred estaba preocupado por él._

-x-

Al llegar al departamento, chocan con el cálido ambiente que contrasta con el frío congela huesos de afuera. Matthew sale a sus encuentros al momento de escuchar la llave en la cerradura. Están empapados y tiritan.

— ¡Por fin llegaron! — Sonríe aliviado. Los mira tan mojados como si lo hubieran tirado a una piscina con ropa incluida— ¡Pero quítense la ropa! Alfred, Arthur, se van a enfermar… les tengo té caliente servido en la cocina.

— ¡Sabes que odio el té! —Se queja Alfred como un niño pequeño.

Arthur observa con agradecimiento la hospitalidad de Matthew.

— Se acabó el café y no te vas a quedar sin tomar nada— Le regañó con suavidad el de ojos violáceos. Tomó el gigantesco bolso de Arthur.

— ¡No te molestes, está demasiado pesado! — Sonríe tratando de detenerlo pero Matthew sonríe y no le hace caso.

— No te preocupes. No me pesa casi nada— Y con una mano va y se dirige al cuarto de Alfred a dejarlo allí. Arthur no sabe si él es el debilucho u otra cosa. Lo que no sabe es que Matthew es fuerte, quizá casi tan fuerte como Alfred, gracias a sus genes paternos. Pero el menor tan pasivo y tímido nunca sería capaz de demostrarlo en otra situación que no fuera llevando cosas pesadas.

— Quítate la chaqueta, estás estilando— Voltea a ver a Alfred quien lo espera ya solo con polera. Arthur se quita la chaqueta y el polerón que está también húmedo, también las zapatillas de lona que están empapadísimas. No se da cuenta que unos ojos azules siguen cada uno de sus movimientos inconscientemente.

Alfred le toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta la cocina donde están tres tazas humeantes. Matthew aparece a los pocos segundos con una manta.

— ¿Arthur no quieres ponértela? Tienes los labios morados— Se la extiende en los hombros y Alfred se pregunta porque diablos Matthew es tan amable con Arthur. Una idea le cruza la cabeza asustándolo. No será que…

¿Acaso a su hermano le gusta Arthur?

Un aura sombría lo rodea sin ser consciente de ello.

— No es necesario que te preocupes — Alfred toma de su taza mientras sigue con sus ojos fijos en Arthur y su hermano que se ha sentado junto a él. Matthew sonríe tímidamente.

— Eres mi invitado— Matthew sonríe por unos segundos y luego el dibujo de su sonrisa se esfuma tras pensar en algo— Arthur… Espero no incomodarte pero ¿Me podrías…?

— NOS podrías— Acentúa Alfred para llamar la atención de su hermano. Arthur lo mira y Alfred se dirige a él— ¿Esto es de nuevo por culpa del imbécil de tu hermano?

El inglés asiente en una mueca ácida.

— Llegó ebrio a casa, está hace mucho tiempo cabreado conmigo por… por estupideces— No puede decirle así como así que Scott detesta que esté cerca de Alfred. Se siente avergonzado de explicar eso. Además tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que no quiere dar— Le respondí, se enojó más y me echó. Aunque… ya me lo esperaba. Quizá estuviera esperando la ocasión para tirarme de una patada de allí.

— ¿Pero tus padres no dicen nada? — Matthew alza las cejas sin entender. Alfred estira los labios ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar eso?, Arthur baja la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

— Pues… mis padres murieron en un accidente. Scott ha estado a cargo de nosotros desde ese momento.

— Oh, Lo-lo lamento Arthur… yo…— Matthew trata de excusarse y el inglés le quita importancia.

— Scott es el maldito hermano mayor de Arthur— Explica Alfred sabiendo que su hermano tendría esa duda pero no se atrevería a preguntar para no joder más la situación. Vamos, si eran hermanos, era obvio que lo conocía.

— Tengo tres hermanos más. William que es el segundo, y los gemelos quienes lo único que desean es verme bajo tres metros del suelo— Se rió sin alegría y se alzó de hombros— Bueno pero eso no importa. Ya creo que no los veré más así que…

— Comprendo…— Miró con tristeza a Arthur. Que terrible vida habrá tenido, pensó el más pequeño de los tres chicos. Posó su mano sobre el hombro del inglés y le sonrió con dulzura— Pero eso no importa porque estarás con nosotros.

— Hasta que encuentre un cuarto para arrendar, no los quiero molestar por muchos días— Secunda luego de terminarse su taza de té caliente. Los hermanos se miran.

— ¿Irte? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza acaso? — Alfred se cruza de brazos.

— No nos vas a molestar, Arthur— Sonríe Matthew— Sería grandioso tenerte con nosotros.

Arthur los mira sorprendido. Cuando les quiere debatir, Alfred le interrumpe.

— No te dejaré ir de este departamento— Sonríe soberbio. El corazón de Arthur late acelerado al escuchar esas palabras— Si te veo escapar te arrastraré de los pies hasta la casa.

_Bravo Alfred, tiene el don para joder cualquier ambiente_. Arthur suspiró.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros, no acepto un no como respuesta— Se ríe el chico y luego se levanta de la mesa. Se estira y da un bostezo— Estoy muerto de sueño, me voy a acostar.

— Sí, mañana tenemos que ir al instituto— Apoya Matthew que también se levanta. Arthur los imita con cierta indecisión.

— ¿Dónde hay frazadas?

— ¿Para qué? — Pregunta Matthew.

— Pues… para dormir en el sillón— Alfred lo mira raro.

— ¿Te golpearon en la cabeza que dices tantas estupideces? — Arthur lo mira sin entender— Tú en esta casa duermes conmigo.

_Crash_. Sintió como su cabeza se rompía y el calor se apoderaba por completo de su cara.

Vivir y dormir con Alfred. No sabía si sonreír o llorar.

Matthew observó como se descomponía a cada segundo más el rostro de Arthur y se preguntó qué le habría hecho el tonto de su hermano.

— O si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo— Repuso el menor. Alfred lo miró con sus ojos afilados. Quería gritarle ¡Jamás! Tomar a Arthur y llevarlo como un costal de patatas a su cuarto.

Arthur era _su_ amigo. Matthew no se lo iba a quitar.

Y como se puede comprobar, el americano siempre ha sido impulsivo en todos sus actos. Se rió y se acercó a Arthur para tomarle de la mano.

— No te hagas el tímido, mi amor. Todos saben lo nuestro— Comenzó a bromearle.

— ¡Pero qué demonios estás hablando! — Arthur se pega a la muralla, aterrado, y con sus mejillas escarlata. Alfred se rió y lo siguió tironeando hasta el cuarto.

—Deja de quejarte y un demonio, viejo. Ni que te fuera a violar— Se despide de su hermano y luego cierra la puerta.

Matthew quedó unos momentos en su lugar con sus cejas alzadas en total sorpresa.

¿Acaso… acaso creyó ver a su hermano… celoso de él?

-x-

Alfred se quitó su polera y sus pantalones. Arthur se quedó de piedra sin saber muy bien que hacer. Su cabeza era un atolladero de ideas. Se sacó la polera con cierta incomodidad, aunque Alfred supiera lo de sus cicatrices no significara que por eso iba a desnudarse así como así con total tranquilidad. Como buscó un pijama que estaba seguro había echado dentro del bolso no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado atentamente.

— ¿Por qué demoras tanto? — Preguntó Alfred ya en la cama. Arthur seguía buscando.

— Busco mi pijama. Estoy seguro que lo metí — Metió su cabeza dentro de la mochila mientras echaba unas maldiciones que asustarían hasta un pirata. Alfred rió.

— Viejo, deja de joder y acuéstate. Me parto del sueño. Mañana buscas tu estúpido pijama— Arthur se levantó cruzándose de brazos, un acto inconsciente para esconder sus marcas. No entendía como Arthur se complicaba tanto por aquellas cicatrices. Reconocía que eran muchas y había algunas dolorosas de ver como la de su costilla derecha pero no era como… si viera mal, puede incluso decir que le daban un toque a sus músculos levemente marcados. Momento. ¿Acaso, estaba mirando a Arthur? ¡Lo estaba mirando! Cuando por fin se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo se dio media vuelta, sonrojado y gritó— ¡Acuéstate de una maldita vez, viejo! ¡Te mataré mañana si amanezco con sueño!

Arthur miró unos momentos al piso, nervioso. Tomó aire y se acercó hasta la cama que compartiría con Alfred. Se acostó con cierta timidez. Alfred apagó la luz con alivio. No quería que Arthur notara sus mejillas rojas. Miró por unos momentos el perfil de Arthur.

— Buenas noches— Arthur se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

— Buenas noches— Respondió. En la oscuridad y sin lentes, Alfred no podía ver como Arthur trataba de decir algo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio— Alfred…

— ¿Hnm? — Arthur tomó aire y exhaló luego profundamente.

— Gracias por dejar que me quede…— Alfred sonrió.

— Oh, vamos. A nadie le molesta además cuentas siempre conmigo, amargado.

— ¿A quién le dices amargado, idiota?

Nunca, parecía ser, que iban a tener un momento agradable sin que alguno de los dos jodiera el ambiente.

Seguía lloviendo.

-x-

Scott sentado junto al gran ventanal del salón de estar, miraba perdido a un punto en medio de la oscuridad. Las botellas y muebles yacían rotos tras un último ataque de ira después de la discusión con el idiota.

Seguía lloviendo y sentía como si acaso el cielo le gritara por ser un imbécil.

Permaneció con sus ojos verde cobalto inmerso en el punto lejano donde desapareció Arthur una vez.

Maldita sea… apretó sus puños. Lo estaba alejando más y más.

-x-

Caminaba por un callejón oscuro.

¿Dónde estaba?

Aun cuando tratase de enfocar, no veía nada. Sólo sentía el suelo húmedo y el frío mortal en su espalda, un frío negro, una gelidez muerta. Buscó por todos lados una salida en medio de todas esas tinieblas espesas. Quería salir de ahí lo más pronto, se sentía asfixiado.

Al fondo había aparecido una luz encandiladora . Caminó hacia ella, quería ver, dejar de estar inmerso del negro que lo estaba desesperando.

No miraba a su alrededor a pesar de que a su lado las cosas se hacían más nítidas al pasar de los segundos. No notó el cuerpo de Antonio tirado, no sintió su pie que se hundía en una poza de sangre, tampoco las sombras que comenzaban a seguirlo.

La vereda comenzaba a volverse líquida, de un color oscuro. Rojo sangre. Siguió caminando preguntándose donde demonios estaba. En la luz pudo ver una sombra, se apuró a su encuentro cuanto podía. Quizá ella pudiera explicarle que diablos hacía aquí. El cemento se volvía lodo y del lodo pasaba a un estado como el agua de un pantano. Pero sentía ese olor metálico raspándole la nariz, podía incluso sentirlo en su boca ¿Agua? Podía sentir como caía de su boca y chocaba con su camisa. Comenzaba a hundirse más a cada paso, estaba hasta la cintura. Pero se acercaba a la sombra y eso le instaba a correr y así poder ver pronto al desconocido, y saber que era lo que le mojaba.

Llegó hasta el punto en el que logró reconocer al desconocido.

Se estremeció.

Los ojos violetas sonrieron al verle.

Era Iván.

Apretó el gatillo que lo señalaba.

Intentó huir pero sintió como unas manos se encerraban en sus brazos, en su cintura.

— Tiempo sin verte, Arthur— Murmuró. Y Arthur pudo verse a sí mismo con el pecho lleno de sangre, con su cuerpo lleno de heridas que ardían, hundido en medio de sombras que le rodeaban aunque no notó hasta ahora. Pudo incluso notar quienes estaban tras de él botados en el piso. Sus rostros inexpresivos, su mirada sin brillo. El Este.

_Muertos_.

Los miró con terror. ¿Por qué estaban muertos? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué les hiciste? — Gritó.

Iván rió desquiciado.

Escuchó el estruendo de la bala y al mismo momento unas manos lo tiraron bajo el río de sangre. Trató de gritar pero no había aire. Comenzó a hundirse y el dolor lacerante en el pecho lo estaba enloqueciendo. Observó unos oscuros ojos verde cobalto mirarle de la superficie, incluso podía escuchar las carcajadas de Scott. Su hermano mayor observaba un punto más lejano que él, sonreía y dejaba caer un puñal de sus manos.

Sintió como una helada mano lo agarró bruscamente. Giró y pudo ver a escasa distancia la figura de Alfred. Arthur sintió que el pecho se le abría lleno de la oscuridad fría del terror al verlo con el puñal enterrado en el pecho, pero que aún así le intentaba sostener. Intentó tomarle la otra mano en un arranque de desesperación, pero unas manos negras lo tomaron y lo hundieron más rápido. Observó como en la oscuridad Alfred comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Se alejaba. Se hundía. _Moría_.

¡Moría!

— ¡Alfred! — Gritó en el sueño como en la realidad. Despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso. Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrarse todavía en el río.

No había nada.

No había nada, debía calmarse. Fue una pesadilla. Trató de calmar su respiración pero no era capaz. Miró con temor al chico que dormía a su lado. Alfred seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ninguna marca, sin ninguna herida. Fue una pesadilla, se repitió. No estaba Iván, no estaba Scott matando a Alfred, no había nadie muerto. Calmarse. Todo estaba bien.

Se recostó de nuevo. Debía dormir. Mañana temprano tenía clases y un examen de Química a primera hora.

Cuando se intentó acomodar en las sábanas ajenas notó algo. Una mano permanecía entrelazada a la suya.

Arthur en algún otro momento se hubiera desasido nervioso. Hoy, después de haber pasado todo lo que pasó, simplemente no pudo. Quizá lo único que realmente necesitaba era una mano que cogiera la suya. Sentirse no tan solo.

Lo miró mientras dormía y sintió sus mejillas arder de una forma terrible. Sonrió suavemente.

_Alfred tras ser llamado se la cogió aun dormido._

Gracias.

-x-

_Dling. Dling. Dling._

Esta vez sí escuchó la alarma. Se levantó con pereza y fue a al cuarto contiguo a despertar a los demás. Hacía frío a pesar de que estaba abrigado incluso con una sudadera sobre el pijama. Eran estos los indicios de que el invierno inglés se aproximaba.

— Alfred… Arthur… es hora, despierten— Bostezó acercándose a las dos figuras que descansaban. Alfred gruñó molesto. Abrió los ojos y fulminó a su hermano por despertarle, Matthew estaba acostumbrado a tal "Buenos días", Alfred siempre ha tenido un mal despertar. Arthur en cambio seguía durmiendo, roncando en algo que parecía un suave ronroneo. Alfred remeció a su compañero de cama.

— Despiértate Arthur— Su voz sonaba ronca por la reciente salida a la conciencia. Arthur de a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Trató de recordar donde estaba. Al enfocar la vista lo primero que ve es a Alfred casi encima de él remeciéndolo.

El sueño se le fue en menos de un segundo y se sentó con rapidez para buscar distancia, pegándole un cabezazo a Alfred sin querer.

— ¡Auch! ¡Pero qué te pasa!

— ¡No te acerques tanto! — Le respondió. Su corazón latía como el de un pajarillo asustado.

— ¡Tampoco es como para que me pegues!

Vaya forma de despertar.

Matthew bostezó y se dio media vuelta.

— Prepararé el desayuno, por mientras uno de los dos báñese— Arthur lo quedó mirando unos momentos. Alfred se levantó y se puso una sudadera.

— Te acompaño. Tengo hambre— Matthew negó con la cabeza. Alfred no tenía remedio.

Por lo que así, Arthur fue el elegido para ser el primero en bañarse.

Se levantó y fue hasta donde su mochila para buscar su uniforme.

Observó con odio el pijama escondido entre unos zapatos y unas camisas. Con que aquí estaba el muy maldito. Suspiró y lo dejó encima de la cama para la noche siguiente. Tomó su ropa y se fue al baño. Iba a desvestirse cuando recordó algo. No traía toalla. Se puso la camisa recordando que no durmió con polera y fue a la cocina. Matthew freía unas pancakes mientras Alfred hacía más mezcla.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Matthew alejando el sartén de la estufa. Arthur sonrió incómodo.

— Se me olvidó traer toalla.

— En el mueble del baño hay toallas limpias— Arthur asintió y se dio media vuelta. Alfred lo quedó mirando. Y Matthew lo notó.

— Hermano…

— ¿Hnm?

— ¿No me quieres contar nada? — Matthew lo miraba fijamente. Alfred no entendió.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Matthew suspiró.

— Nada.

— La mezcla está lista— Le pasó el pote plástico.

-x-

_La mañana ocurrió sin grandes problemas…_

Después de que Arthur se bañara, lo siguió Alfred y Matthew por mientras colocó los puestos en la mesa. El inglés se acercó por detrás sin que el menor lo notara.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo? — Matthew dio un grito asustado y tiró la botella de jugo que tenía en las manos. Alfred salió al instante de la ducha para ver que sucedió.

El pobre de Arthur se deshacía en excusas. Matthew se reía nervioso.

— No importa Arthur, no tienes la culpa porque esté durmiendo parado… no, calma… ¡Estoy bien, te lo prometo! — Trataba de calmar al pobre inglés.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería asustarte!

— ¿Qué pasó? — Entró rápidamente Alfred con espuma en su cabeza.

…_hasta ese momento._

— ¡Arréglate la toalla! — Gritó Arthur histérico. Alfred seguía sin entender nada hasta que recibió un cojín que normalmente reposan en las sillas, en la cara.

— ¡Pero qué demonios pasa!

— ¡Nadie quiere verte en pelotas! — Gritó Arthur quien miraba al techo para no ver al otro tal como lo trajeron al mundo. Alfred se miró sorprendido. ¡Se le estaba desatando la toalla! Oh… ¡Mierda! Se la anudó a la velocidad de la luz y rojo como un tomate corrió al baño.

Matthew se cubrió la frente con su mano. Alfred no tenía remedio.

Arthur seguía con su rostro escarlata.

-x-

Alfred demoró más de lo normal en salir de la ducha debido a la vergüenza por lo que Matthew se atrasó en bañarse. Arthur estaba con el rostro ardiendo pegado a la mesa de mármol mientras esperaba a que Matthew estuviera listo. ¿Por qué demonios a él solamente le pasan esas cosas?

¡Y lo peor, justo cuando sentía ESO! ¡ESO, MALDITA SEA, ESO!

Esa noche dormiría en el sillón, se lo juraba. Se siente incapaz de dormir al lado de Alfred.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse lentamente. Giró para ver quien era y al instante hundió su cara en el mueble.

Alfred tenía ese mismo sentimiento de querer que la tierra se lo tragase. Trató de actuar con normalidad y se sentó frente a él para comer su desayuno. Pero con la escenita anterior, se le había quitado el apetito. Y Arthur no ayudaba mucho en mejorárselo. Claro, hasta que ve los pancakes humeando y con la miel de Maple escurriéndose de forma tan tentadora que… bueno, su estómago prontamente sonó.

Comenzó a devorar su desayuno. Arthur apenas y probaba bocado, lo que no pasó desapercibido— Hey ¿No tienes hambre?

— No acostumbro a comer mucho…— Y como notó los ojos ávidos del americano sobre el plato de comida, se los entregó. Arthur bufó. El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja— Eres un maldito obeso.

— Mendtidha… ¡Dengo un cuerbpo perdfecdto! — Se señaló con un pulgar con la boca llena y chorreando miel. El inglés se moría por coger el paquete entero de servilletas y restregárselo en su rostro. Apretó sus manos, debía controlarse aunque la tentación fuera demasiada.

— ¡En tus sueños! Además ¿A ti no te enseñaron a comer como un adulto normal?— Se burló Arthur. Alfred tragó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia porque tú tienes neumáticos en tu cuerpo

— Pues yo no escondo nada bajo ropa tres veces más grande que mi talla normal.

— ¡Me visto así desde siempre!

— Claro, claro…

Arthur sonrió divertido. Joder a Alfred era de lo mejor.

-x-

Salieron del departamento y se dispusieron a tomar el bus. El cielo brillaba de un algodonoso azul que eran las nubes. Amanecía pero las nubes cubrían el sol. Hacía un frío del diablo y Alfred se abrochó la chaqueta hasta el cuello. Odiaba el frío. Odiaba Londres, extrañaba California. Arthur guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. Matthew se puso sus guantes rojos.

Tras tomar el bus y estar unos minutos de pie, se bajaron y fueron directo al monumental edificio que era la escuela. Más de un chico se quedó de pie, sorprendido al ver al presidente estudiantil Arthur Kirkland junto al chico nuevo de tercero que según los rumores, era un peligroso delincuente. Elizabeta miraba desde la puerta con una siniestra sonrisa, habían muchos rumores alrededor de ellos; que Arthur estuviera metido en líos turbios, que tal vez en verdad era un delincuente, otros decían que Alfred tenía a Arthur amenazado para que se juntara con él y una minoría hablaba que esos dos estaba "demasiado juntos" y que esa vez que el peligroso tipo le tomó la mano era un dato relevante. Elizabeta era una gran partidaria de la última.

Los rumores comenzaron a difundirse. Pero en cambio, ninguno de los dos involucrados se dio por enterado.

-x-

Los días siguientes sucedieron con agradable tranquilidad. Tras la escuela, Arthur seguía ayudando a Alfred en los estudios. Matthew tenía falencias en Literatura Universal, asignatura favorita del inglés, por lo que Arthur se ofreció en ayudarle para fastidio del hermano mayor. Eso significaba compartir a Arthur. Aún cuando lo tuviera _todo el día_ junto a él. Matthew lo notaba, pero no se sentía capaz de rechazarle la ayuda a Arthur.

Y eso hacía de Alfred, un desagradable niño celoso. Claro, sin saber porqué estaba así de enojado.

-x-

Día viernes. Matthew había sido invitado a la casa de Feliciano a dormir.

"_Sería muy feliz si vienes ¡Cocinaremos pizza y dulces! ¡Además conocerás a mi hermano!"_

Y como sino, Matthew no fue capaz de negarle algo. A eso de las siete y media se fue con un bolso. Se despidió de los dos chicos.

Al cerrar la puerta, se preguntó si acaso realmente eran las sospechas que tenía de su hermano.

No importa, se repitió. Lo único que importa es que él sea feliz luego de todo lo que ha pasado. Además… sonrió dulcemente cuando bajaba las escaleras, si lo que sentía era por Arthur pues mucho mejor.

Su corazón estaría en las mejores manos. Confiaba plenamente en que Arthur nunca llegaría a dañarlo.

Pero… Se detuvo unos momentos deteniéndose en algo. Nunca se había parado a pensar que podía sentir Arthur por su hermano. ¿Y si sólo quería como un amigo? O peor ¿Y si tenía novia? Miró unos instantes atrás. No quería que su hermano sufriera.

Sus morados ojos se opacaron, no quería que sufriera como él.

-x-

Se quedó unos momentos detenido en la acera. Escuchó el sonido de un violín en algún lugar indefinido. Miró a todos lados preguntándose de donde venía.

Bah, eso no era importante. Debía volver con Antonio y Paulo.

El dueño del violín, seguía tocando las notas parado en una esquina. Sus enigmáticos ojos morados seguían atentos las partituras. Una mujer tras de él sonrió admirada, su compañero, un rubio alto con cara de malas pulgas, no tuvo mayor interés en él.

— ¡Pero qué bien toca! ¿No lo crees hermanito?

— No— La rubia hizo un puchero. Vincent era tan seco como un árbol sin raíces algunas veces.

Emma iba a colocar una moneda en el piso junto al joven pero se halló con un cartel que la dejó sorprendida.

"_No toco por dinero, yo hago música por pasión. Sea amable de no darme más que el agrado de ser escuchado. Gracias"_

Dos cuadras más a la derecha, en una intersección, estaba Gilbert paralelos a ellos.

-x-

Alfred había ido a comprar hamburguesas al Mc Donald's ® que estaba a pocas cuadras. El inglés prefirió quedarse. Se ahorraba el asco de soportar los olores nauseabundos de esos locales de comida rápida. Alfred se encogió de hombros y repuso pues que entonces él se preparaba su cena.

Arthur leía unos correos por medio de su móvil. Los mapas del escenario para el festival estaban para la próxima semana. Lo que se veía como un serio inconveniente. No quería retrasos. Llamó por mientras al equipo de sonido, sin recibir una respuesta decente. Bufó con molestia. Patanes ineptos.

Se escuchó la llave en la cerradura. Arthur volteó y se encontró con Alfred con varias bolsas en los brazos.

— ¿Te compraste la tienda o qué? — Pregunta. Alfred se ríe.

— Ya quisiera… Es mi cena y la tuya por si te arrepientes — Arthur se sonrojó.

— Hey no era necesario, puedo comprarme mis cosas ¿Sabes? Tengo dinero para eso… — Miró por la ventana para tratar de hacer entender a su maldita cabeza que no viera cosas donde no hay. Aunque sinceramente, no ayudaba mucho el que se comportara Alfred así de amable con él. Suspiró con pesadez. No se dio cuenta que Alfred lo miraba preocupado.

— Pareces enfermo ¿Estás bien? — Arthur asintió.

— Sólo son los problemas de los planos para el escenario del festival, algo típico— Se excusó. Alfred se sentó a su lado y dejó la bolsa llena de comida en la mesa.

— Hey ¿Por qué no vemos una película? — Sonrió. Arthur lo miró.

— ¿Qué tipo de película?

— Bajé de Internet una de terror que dicen es buenísima— Ahora Arthur lo quedó mirando suspicaz.

— ¿Seguro que quieres ver una película de terror? Porque parece que no eres muy valiente con ese tipo de cosas ¿O no te acuerdas cuando fuimos de excursión?

— Cállate. Esa vez fue aterradora ¡Y te juro que escuché que me llamaban!

— Claro… Te creo— Se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa. Alfred parecía fastidiado.

— Vete al diablo, te he dicho que en verdad fue eso. Si te hubiera pasado a ti te apuesto que hubieras gritado como niñita— Arthur cambió de tema para no discutir más.

— ¿Y para qué traes esa bolsa con malvaviscos? — Señaló un paquete.

— ¡Ah! — Alfred sonrió— ¡Podríamos dorarlos como en los campamentos!

— ¿Con qué fuego, idiota? Esto es un departamento y no haremos una fogata en el living— El rostro animado se opacó por unos momentos. Luego se encendió nuevamente— ¡Con un encendedor!

Y sacó uno de su bolsillo, luego abrió la bolsa e hizo el experimento. Se doró tras un rato.

— ¡Pero tendrás que gastarte una montonera de encendedores para eso! — Le reclamó de brazos cruzados— Además ¿Qué parte de "no se te ocurra fumar cerca de mí" no entiendes? Sabes que detesto el humo del cigarro.

Por culpa de Scott, sí, lo sabía.

— Dejé de fumar. Pero siempre guardo un encendedor en mi bolsillo— Se señaló el pantalón— Por cualquier cosa.

-x-

Y no sabe como, pero Alfred finalmente lo convenció.

Ahora veían una típica película norteamericana que Arthur podía incluso apostar cuál sería el final. Era obvio. Esas películas eran obvias. Masticaba una hamburguesa mientras veía aburrido la película. Alfred de tan concentrado que estaba parecía ni pestañear. ¿Realmente pensaba que la película tenía algo de sorprendente?

En un momento extendió su mano para coger un vaso de gaseosa pero sólo sintió aire, Alfred lo tenía en sus manos.

— ¡Hey, ese es mi vaso!

— Sh…

— ¡Pero mi vaso! — Alfred tomó de la gaseosa sin prestarle atención. Arthur bufó y se lo quitó.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejó.

— Tu vaso es el de ahí, no seas cerdo— Le recriminó y limpió la pajilla. Alfred bufó. La chica rubia y de grandes pechos se acercaba directo al cuarto del fantasma asesino.

— ¡Pero es solo un vaso! — Y no pudo decir más cuando la mujer gritó y él también. Arthur se rió.

La chica fue asesinada por una motosierra. ¿Desde cuando los fantasmas pueden coger motosierras? Arthur no lo entendía, como tampoco entraba en su cabeza que los demás tipos no escucharan el arma si ensordecía hasta a los espectadores.

-x-

Arthur se quedó finalmente dormido, la película era un verdadero asco. Babeaba el sillón soñando golpear a Francis. Alfred en cambió seguía ensimismado en la película, el final se acercaba.

¡Qué no fuera allá! ¡El fantasma lo iba a coger!

Gritó aterrado cuando ve al fantasma asesino aparecer por detrás y atacar por la espalda al protagonista. Dio un grito nada masculino. ¡Pero si le había dicho que no fuera allá!

Un minuto después la película terminó. Volteó a ver a su acompañante y descubrió para su horror que estaba dormido.

Su piel empalideció.

— Arthur… Arthur despierta…— El chico dio como respuesta un suave ronquido. Mierda. Alfred se sentía morir.

Estaba solo… solo con el fantasma.

Oh demonios.

¡Y lo iba a matar junto con Arthur!

No. Debía controlarse. Hizo de tripas corazón y tomó en brazos a Arthur. El cuarto era un lugar seguro. El fantasma no los descubriría allí.

Con cuidado de hacer ruido se dirigió hacia su cuarto encendiendo todas las luces a su alrededor. Al llegar recostó a Arthur y cerró con rapidez la puerta de su dormitorio. ¡No debía dejarle posibilidades para que entrase!

Vaya violento delincuente juvenil. Toda masculinidad y valentía que había hecho caer a multitud de chicas a sus pies se esfumaban en el momento de decir "Fantasma" y es que aunque lo niegue, hasta el mismísimo fantasma Casper le causaba escalofríos.

Aún con ropa y todo, se abalanzó sobre la cama junto a Arthur quien seguía babeando con ahora una sonrisa bobalicona. Alfred lo quedó mirando unos momentos. Se preguntó que estaba soñando como para sonreír de esa manera.

Antes, cuando viajaban a la excursión, lo había observado con mera indiferencia. Como quien mira a un simple compañero o amigo dormir sobre su hombro, pero que hoy descubrió guardaba más detalles de los que antes se había dado cuenta. Era algo raro. Ahora el rostro de Arthur le parecía interesante. Con ese mismo rostro de como si pareciera sorprendido, sus mejillas sonrosadas y una leve sonrisa. Recordó cuando el domingo pasado una idea cruzó por su mente y ahora, podía decirse que la podía comprobar de cierta forma. Sus mejillas ardieron.

Arthur era lindo.

Acercó con curiosidad sus rostros. Si Arthur hubiera despertado, habría gritado histérico como el exagerado que es. Pero ahora que duerme, Alfred puede aprovechar de verlo con el azul brillando ingenuidad. No es muy normal quedándote viendo así a tu amigo pero algo dentro le decía simplemente que encasillarlo en eso sería cometer un error.

Ahora la pregunta era otra.

¿Qué era entonces para él Arthur?

Y otra más.

¿Qué pensaba Arthur de él?

El fantasma asesino pasó a segundo plano.

-x-

Sentía un brazo helado. Comenzó a despertarse tras esconder el brazo en las cálidas frazadas. Se giró y se acercó hacia el punto de calor que había a un lado suyo. Sintió un suave suspiro en su cuello. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron. Oh. Recordó que dormía con Arthur. El inglés seguía durmiendo sin saber nada a su alrededor. La luz blanca de las mañanas traspasaba y los cubría con su halo frío. Alfred lo miró unos momentos, volteó con cuidado a tomar su móvil.

"9:17 AM"

Se sorprendió de sí mismo. Nunca se despertaba tan temprano.

Aunque no tenía sueño, no tenía ganas de levantarse, tampoco ver algo en el LCD o levantarse a comer algo. Sólo quería quedarse en su cama mirando al techo sin hacer absolutamente nada. A su lado Arthur respira en lentos intervalos y sus ronroneos son algo gracioso de escuchar. Acomodó las frazadas a su alrededor, tal vez tuviera frío.

— Alfred…— Murmura en un casi inaudible quejido. La mano del llamado queda congelada. ¿Escuchó bien? Se acercó tratando de escuchar nuevamente algo.

— ¿Arthur?

Nada más.

Alfred no despega sus ojos de él ¿Arthur estaba soñando con él? La idea hizo que su estómago cosquilleara.

Sonó su móvil rasgando el silencio. Lo cogió con rapidez, no queriendo despertar a Arthur.

— _¿Alfred?_

— ¿Quién? — Dice sin mucha amabilidad.

— _Matthew, tu hermano_— Las cejas se alzan y la frente se arruga.

— ¡Oh, Matthew! ¿Qué pasa hermano? No vi quien llamaba.

Se escucha un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

— ¿Hnm? — Observa el techo sin gran interés.

— _Papá depositó el dinero del mes ¿Puedes retirar dinero para las compras? Iré a hacerlas tras que llegue a casa_— Alfred miró a Arthur.

— Las hago con Arthur después que despierte, no te hagas problemas.

— _¿En serio? Si es por eso pues que Arthur para siempre con nosotros_— Alfred frunce el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Gruñe pero solo recibe unas carcajadas— ¡Hey!

Matthew le cortó.

Alfred miró con odio la imagen de "Llamada finalizada" ¿Qué se traía entre manos su hermano?

Matthew al otro lado, acostado en el sillón-cama que estaba a un lado de la cama de Feliciano, sonreía con dulzura. Tonto Alfred.

A los instantes después, Alfred recibe otra llamada. Esta vez de número desconocido. Miró el número con desconfianza.

— ¿Quién es?

— _¿Alfred_? — Era una voz femenina.

— ¿Tú? — Le responde sin amabilidad.

— _¡Emma! ¿Acaso no me reconoces?_ — Alfred mira las cortinas sin gran interés.

— Ya… ¿Para qué llamas?

— _¡Qué cruel eres! ¿Por qué no vienes más al gimnasio? Vincent te ha estado esperando y yo también…_— Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Se le olvidó por un momento lo de Vincent y que era de una pandilla que tenía líos con la suya.

— Porque se me ha dado la gana. Me aburrí. ¿Eso era?

— _Alfred, eres tan frío… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Te-tenía que decirte algo…_— Dice nerviosa. Alfred bosteza.

— Pero dilo aquí. Nos ahorramos el tiempo.

— _Es que… bueno, no son cosas que se dicen en el teléfono ¿Entiendes?_

— No— Y en verdad no entendía. Escuchó un suspiro.

— _¿Podemos juntarnos? Tal vez y ni te arrepientas_— Insinuó. Alfred bufó.

— Emma me da flojera, hablemos acá.

— _¡Pero es que no pue…!—_ Y el teléfono se cortó. Alfred se preguntó si acaso se le había acabado el saldo a Emma. No la iba a llamar. Apenas y tenía dinero en el celular como para gastarlo.

A su lado las sábanas se remueven, Arthur se está despertando. Inhala y abre los ojos con lentitud. Parece desorientado.

—… ¿Alfred? — Se posa una mano por su rostro tratando de espantar el sueño, se reincorpora y da un largo bostezo— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

No se le olvida el llamado en sueños.

— ¿Vamos a comprar?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Las mierdas del mes, la alacena está tan vacía como mi estómago, me muero de hambre— Arthur negó con la cabeza.

— No tienes remedio maldito obeso— Alfred se rió.

-x-

La mañana era fría pero luminosa cuando entraron al Tesco. El mismo hipermercado que había ido Arthur con su hermano. El inglés bufa con desagrado. Lo que menos quiere es acaso acordarse del idiota.

Llevaba unas bolsas con verduras, Alfred estaba en la esquina del pasillo mirando confundido dos latas de pescado en conserva.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

— ¿Por qué esta lata es más cara y más pequeña mientras que esta es más grande y más barata? ¿No debería ser al revés? — Señala las latas de anchoas. Arthur suspiró. Había que ver como Alfred era de tonto.

— Calidad, tonto. Estas son importadas de Vizcaya mientras que las otras son de Bruselas.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — Pregunta extrañado.

— Elemental, mi estimado tonto. Eso sale en la etiqueta además de que acompaño a veces a Will a hacer las compras, sé cómo hay que comprar, tonto— Y cogió una lata de anchoas distinta a las dos que tenía Alfred— Estas son mejores y tienen un precio normal. Míralas.

Pero eso a Alfred no la importaba, se alzó de hombros y metió tres latas.

Y así siguieron las compras entre los dos.

Caminaron por los pasillos y mientras Arthur releía la lista que había hecho Matthew, Alfred parecía estar en las nubes pues apenas y asentía cuando Arthur le preguntaba sobre cual o tal cosa.

— Arthur me da lo mismo, elige lo que quieras, me da lo mismo— Bostezó aburrido. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Son tus compras, idiota.

— Pero tú pareces más una dueña de casa— Y recibió un codazo en sus costillas.

— ¡No soy una dueña de casa, imbécil! — Alfred se rió y siguió manejando el carro. Arthur se veía tentado a pegarle con la botella de aceite en la cabeza.

Al doblar una esquina, Arthur chocó con alguien. Alfred lo cogió del brazo con rapidez.

— ¡Perdón! — Volteó a ver al imbécil ciego pero se sorprende – de forma desagradable- al encontrarse con el idiota que le caía mal.

Paulo.

— ¿Arthur?

— ¿El nuevo? — Respondió Arthur con sorpresa. Alfred estiró la boca al ver como el idiota lo miró unos momentos sin siquiera saludarlo. Afiló sus ojos azules pensando patearle el trasero cuando tuviera oportunidad.

— Me llamo Paulo— Sonrió levemente. Arthur asintió.

— Ya. —Respondió Alfred por él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Y como si recién lo hubiera visto, le preguntó. Alfred estiró más la boca ¡Sí lo había visto antes! No era como para hacerse el desentendido. El moreno los observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te importa?

— Compras— Secundó Arthur, no quería comenzar el día con una discusión por culpa de Alfred— Lo acompaño a hacer sus compras ¿Por qué?

— Ah…— Parecía no muy feliz— Hay una oferta en carnes, quizá te sirva.

Alfred bufó molesto. Quería alejarse pronto de ahí.

— Gracias— Sonrió levemente Arthur, muy levemente. Luego observó la vendita que cubría la nariz del chico— Ugh… eh, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? — El chico señaló la venda en su nariz— ¡Ah, era eso! No es nada… Pegas un buen gancho de derecha ¿Te lo han dicho?

Arthur se larga a reír. Su sonrisa se vuelve algo incómoda.

— Varias veces— El moreno seguía sonriendo.

— Vamos— Ladró Alfred con quizá demasiada brusquedad. Arthur lo miró fastidiado.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? — Le encara Paulo. Arthur se sorprende.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa? Métete en tus problemas— Alfred se acercó amenazadoramente y el otro, del mismo tamaño también dio un paso hacia él.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? Hablo con él, no contigo, imbécil— Alfred hizo crujir sus nudillos y esa fue la señal para que Arthur se interpusiera en ambos.

— Mismo grupo, no peleas— Sentencia con gravedad— La única ley. Claro, además de desobedecerme.

Alfred rodó los ojos. Vaya mierda de Arthur como líder. Mira con odio al moreno pero sigue de largo con el carro. Arthur suspira.

— Adiós, nue… digo Paulo. Adiós Paulo.

— Nos vemos Arthur— Se despide pero queda en su sitio viéndolos desaparecer.

Alfred al verlo de reojo se pregunta cuál es su problema que no se mueve.

-x-

Parecía que hoy era un día conflictivo.

Arthur tenía bastantes argumentos para refutar su idea mientras caminaban por las frías y nubladas calles londinenses. Alfred le había comprado un café para llevar por el frío de hoy y aunque odiase su sabor, lo aceptó algo abochornado. El problema fue que la cajera, una chica rubia que parecía conocer a Alfred se lo aventó sobre la chaqueta y los pantalones. Le había quemado y Alfred se había puesto peor que Scott. Tuvo que sujetarle para que no se tirase contra la pobre chica.

Arthur quería creer que era un accidente lo que Alfred no creía para nada, por eso ahora maldecía con un aura sombría rodeándole.

— Hey, ya pasó. Fue un accidente.

— Te digo que no, esa hija de puta…

— Alfred es una chica, tenle respeto.

— ¿Acaso lo tuvo contigo?

— Yo soy un chico, da lo mismo. Además fue un a-cci-den-te.

— ¡No lo fue! La imbécil de Emma es una pendeja, no entiendo cuál mierda es su problema.

— Simplemente se le resbaló el vaso, no es algo que no pase— Suspiró y acomodó las bolsas que llevaba en su mano. Pesaban bastante.

— Claro y yo soy Batman ¡Mira mi capa negra! Te quemaste y ni siquiera estás molesto ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Te quemó, Arthur! ¡Por lo menos deberías molestarte! ¿Qué pasa si hubiera sido a tu rostro, eh? ¡A ver, dime! — Arthur miró a otro lado, para evitar el rubor. Alfred estaba preocupado.

— El café se enfrió así que ya no pasa nada, solo tengo frío y quiero cambiarme pronto de ropa.

— Tsk— Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Quién entendía a Arthur.

-x-

— _Vete al diablo_.

— ¡Pero si llamo para disculparme! — Tras verse sin clientes, Emma se apuró a llamar a Alfred. Necesitaba disculparse con él. Había sido una idiota que se había manejado por los celos. Celos de ver al tipo que te gusta rechazándote pero saliendo con su amigo como si nada. Celos de sentirse desplazada por un cualquiera. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error y Alfred casi se le tira encima para tirarle la caja registradora en la cabeza.

— _Ni siquiera me debes pedir disculpas a mí, idiota, sino que a Arthur_— Le debatió con frialdad. Emma se estremeció, Alfred estaba furioso.

— ¡Pero si fue un taldo, un no se qué! ¡Además no le pasó nada! ¡Hasta él mismo lo dijo! — Recuerda que tras el grito de dolor por el café quemándole, el chico, trató de calmar la situación y decir que no era nada. Incluso defendiéndola de Alfred, demostrando ser un verdadero caballero.

— Te dije que te fueras al diablo, ¿Acaso es muy difícil de entender? Y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme…

— ¡Alfred es que no entiendes, por favor escúchame! ¡De veras que lo siento! — Silencio en la línea, Emma observó angustiada si acaso el teléfono se le había cortado como la otra vez por culpa del saldo. No, estaba todavía con el teléfono llamando— ¿Alfred...? ¿Alfred me escuchas?

Silencio.

Hasta que escuchó un grito de un chico.

— _¡Alfred sale de aquí idiota!_— La voz del chico de la mañana. Se escucha un crujido.

"Llamada finalizada"

-x-

Alfred está apoyado en la puerta de su dormitorio. Su rostro arde. Arthur había salido de la ducha y había entrado en solo toalla. Algo nada fuera de lo normal, claro.

El problema fue él.

Se había descubierto a sí mismo casi devorándose con la vista el cuerpo de Arthur.

¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando?

¿Qué pasaba consigo mismo?

Su rostro empalideció…

¿Acaso…? _¿Acaso le gustaba Arthur?_

-x-

El reloj digital del auto daba las dos y media de la mañana.

Corría a toda velocidad por la carretera. La mujer a su lado se rió tontamente. Estaba ebria, como lo estaba algo él. Ella le sonrió y mostró en el flash de un farol sus blancos y brillantes dientes. Se acercó melosa al marcado brazo y se restregó como un cargoso gato a él.

— Oh Scott… eres tan genial… Tan apuesto…— Se rió como una niña coqueta y acercó su rostro a la mejilla cálida y perfectamente afeitada del hombre. Le besó la piel con soltura. Comenzaba a ensuciar la blanca mejilla con su labial costoso, marcando con el rojo de la lujuria el perfecto pálido glacial. El hombre lo miró y en sus ojos no había más que el brillo de la soberbia y un frío total a sus caricias, si acaso le conocieran mejor supiera que dentro de todo existía un oscuro y tormentoso punto de confusión.

La chica rubia y de unos brillantes ojos verdes se separó y le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó finalmente. Ella hizo un puchero. Él era tan duro, incluso seco. Pero eso quizá fuera lo que le atraía, además de su dinero. Su magnetismo, su indeferencia. Como un soberbio rey solo digno de una reina. Y ella quería serlo.

— Oh vamos… No me vas a llevar así como así a mi casa…— Se quejó como una niñita mimada. Scott seguía sonriendo aunque no era más que una mueca para no demostrar el fastidio de ver su costosa camisa manchada de rouge. Al escuchar tal respuesta no evitó largarse a reír. No había seducido a su mujer más que para algo, para saciar un vacío, para llenar algo en su pecho que aullaba hueco.

Si no hubiera sido por el color verde de sus ojos como el rubio claro de su cabello despeinado, jamás la hubiera mirado. Sólo fue suerte del azar. Un doloroso azar que manejaba al mundo a su antojo.

Los cálidos ojos verdes la miraron insinuante.

— Tendrás lo que quieres, Eliza— Respondió mientras seguía conduciendo. El marcador avisaba más de 136 kilómetros por hora. Una peligrosa velocidad. Manejaba seguro de si mismo. A las tres de la mañana no había nadie en las carreteras, no había de qué preocuparse.

— No… yo lo quiero ahora— Y se abalanzó sobre él llenándole de besos. Scott desesperado trató de quitársela de encima, pero la ebria mujer insistía en besuquearle como si no hubiera un mañana. Y si seguía así tal vez no hubiera uno para ellos dos. Perdió el control de su manubrio luego de un segundo. Aterrado sintió como el auto comenzó a oscilar peligrosamente. El pelirrojo la alejó de un empujón, recibiendo un rencoroso rasguño en el rostro. Gritó del dolor pero a pesar de eso trató de volver a dirigir su auto, sin embargo apenas podía ver bien con la sangre corriendo sobre sus ojos. La muy puta le había rasgado la frente.

Pero eso en tales momentos no le importaba.

Aterrado se percató de ver una motocicleta ir en dirección contraria. Para esquivarla giró el volante hasta casi romperlo.

Sin control observó su vida correr directo a un muro de concreto.

Iba a morir.

Escuchó el grito de Eliza quien se aferraba al asiento como si acaso le fuera salvar. Con rencor, en esos segundos de vida que le quedaban, la maldijo. Era toda su culpa.

Scott alejó sus manos del volante y las colocó sobre su rostro. Su cabeza permanecía pegada al asiento por mera inercia de la velocidad.

El auto ya tocaba la pared con la que se estrellaría.

Lo único que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y resignarse a la intrépida muerte fue en el rostro de Arthur cuando pequeño. Su dulce sonrisa mientras le entregaba un cupcake hecho por él y mamá.

"— _¡Hermanito, mira te lo hice! ¿Te gusta? — Sus manitas de seis años le extendieron el dulce. Scott sonrió con cariño— ¡Los gemelos querían ponerle lombrices arriba pero no les dejé! _

_Scott dejó los CD's que tenía en mano para coger ahora el dulce que le daban el simple y colorido cupcake. _

— _Gracias, enano— Le desordenó sus cabellos y sintió el abrazo a sus piernas de Arthur._

— _¡Todo para mi hermano Scott! — El mayor se rió. Adoraba al enano de Arthur."_

Y lo seguía adorando, incluso con mayor fuerza que antes. Una fuerza desgarradora.

Como desearía que hubieran vuelto a eso, se dijo con tristeza. Como desearía que nunca hubiera existido ese accidente y que todos pudieran vivir como una familia normal. Que todos por fin pudieran ser felices.

Sonrió aferrándose a ese recuerdo del pasado, preguntándose si acaso alguna vez se podría volver el tiempo…

El ruido del Volvo al chocar contra el cemento se escuchó como un estruendo en medio de la noche.

Como un pétalo de ceniza, su pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue que la muerte todavía no lo tenía en sus manos.

-x-

Sintió un desconocido roce entre sus piernas, como unas suaves caricias. Comenzó a abrir los ojos preguntándose que diablos pasaba. Observó como había un leve movimiento entre sus sábanas. En acto reflejo se pegó al respaldo de la cama. ¿Qué era lo que había dentro de su cama? Siente unas frías manos subir más y más desde sus rodillas hasta sus caderas, y luego unos pálidos dedos salían de la oscuridad. Descubrió en su sorpresa a Arthur quien aparecía de entre sus piernas. La luz de la noche se traslucía entre las cortinas marcando los rasgos de Arthur con una delicadeza sobrenatural.

— ¿Arthur? ¿Qué… qué haces ahí metido? — Logró preguntar. Pero Arthur no le respondió. Lo seguía mirando fijamente. Sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta su pecho. Alfred comenzó a ponerse nervioso— ¿A-Arthur?

— No sé… Cualquier cosa…— Su voz sonó ronca. Comenzó a subir y descubrió su torso desnudo. Alfred seguía estático, sus mejillas ardían. Arthur seguía subiendo hasta que llegó a rozar su rostro y sonrió—… cualquier cosa que quieras.

— Ar-Arthur… creo que es mejor que te bajes de encima mío— Tartamudeó sin poder ser capaz de separarse por sí mismo.

¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Qué sucedía con Arthur? Él nunca actuaría así…

— Pero no pareces muy convencido de querer separarte— Comentó susurrante. Acercó sus rostros hasta que los alientos se rozasen. Alfred seguía mirándole fijamente. Su corazón latía a una velocidad sobrehumana. Era como si se atrajeran por imanes, no era capaz de separarse. Estaba sintiendo su cuerpo arder. Todo. Todo su cuerpo. Arthur lo tomó del rostro y acercó lentamente sus labios— Sabes que no quieres separarte…

Y lo besó. Lo besó y Alfred no fue capaz de controlarse por sí mismo. Tomó el rostro de Arthur y profundizó el beso. Escuchó como el contrario daba una carcajada antes de abrir la boca y humedecer el beso.

Alfred sentía un remolino de sentimientos en su cabeza. Arthur se tiró atrás y él lo siguió en acto reflejo. No era capaz de separarse. No quería separarse.

La respiración acelerada de Arthur, su cuerpo semidesnudo. El beso a su cuello. Con los labios ardiendo y quemando su cuello, Alfred sentíase imposible de controlar. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar directo al bóxer del contrario, su sangre comenzaba a sentir pesada, su cuerpo era capaz de quemar, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado mientras escuchaba la risa de Arthur.

Y despertó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama.

Estaba aterrado.

Aterrado por completo.

Sentía sus mejillas arder y algo bajo las sábanas _despierto_. Cubrió su rostro y por el espacio que había entre sus dedos miró con espanto al cuerpo que dormía inocentemente a su lado.

Arthur con su pijama puesto, descansaba sin saber que era el protagonista del sueño húmedo de Alfred y la causa misma de su erección.

.

**Notas**_: ¿Quién se esperaba esto? Más de doce mil palabras. No saben como odié este capítulo por su largo. En verdad. Lo odié como ustedes no saben cuanto. Nada es como lo que esperan. Nada es lo que parece. Yo nunca dejaré de buscar sorprenderles. _


	16. Londres no es una ciudad tranquila

**Autora**: _Veo __"The New World__" Que es un drama ambientado en lo que la mayoría reconocería como la famosa Pocahontas… Es hermosa esta película. Si alguna vez puedo, haré un fic basado en eso._

_Demoré en actualizar debido al cansancio que he estado cargando por demasiado tiempo. El estrés se ha acumulado de tal forma que hacía del escribir algo agotador y desagradable. Lamento la demora. Mucho._

_Me la pasé escuchando a Eminem, agradézcanle a él pues sin sus canciones este fic no se me hubiera ocurrido jamás en la vida. _

"_El entretenimiento es peligro, entrelazarse con los pandilleros_

_En la tierra de los asesinos, la mente de un pecador es un lugar sagrado_

_Solo tú eres el terrible, solo no tienes hogar"_

_Ah y claro, a mis musas rockeras. Pero eso ya es otra cosa._

**¡Respuestas!**

**Asd**_**: **__¡4 de la mañana! ¡Pero tú tienes que estar durmiendo! Aaaw, me encanta cuando los lectores me animan con cierta frase "Amé el capítulo" Es uno de los placeres que llenan mi pecho de satisfacción ¡Significa que no hago basura escrita! Y por lo del largo… No tengo problemas con escribir sino que en corregir, esta historia no me gusta que alguien la toque, es tal mi amor por ella que es como si fuera mi hija mimada que no quiero que nadie pose sus manos sobre ella, el problema es que luego de las 8500 palabras no soy capaz de corregir bien, entro en estado de inactividad cerebral. Así que los próximos capítulos serán de 8 mil palabras, tampoco es tan malo ¿O sí?_

**Shacketita**_: ¡Y así ustedes lindas lectoras me han hecho ganar la apuesta! *Festeja tontamente* ¡Buena niña! ¡No hay que odiar a Paulo! Aunque no se cansará de molestar así que bueno… Los celos de Alfred son una dulzura infantil, aunque si te lo piensas es normal que no quiera que alguien se lo quite, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que pasa y todo lo que pasará. La escena de la primera noche se me hizo difícil pero graciosa de escribir. "Tú en esta casa duermes conmigo" ¡Claro, jamás dejará que duerma en el sillón! ¡O peor! ¡Con su hermano! Fanfiction esa noche nos trolleó a todos. Fue una noche muy desagradable. Espero que no vuelva a suceder._

**Himeko03**_: ¡Eh, tú! Me acuerdo de ti :) La pelea de Scott y Arthur fue simplemente la explosión de todo el dolor y los celos que estuvo aguantando. Y Scott no es bueno para aguantar demasiado sin explotar. ¡El cupcake! Arthur era una ricura como niño… Cuando menos esperes verás partes del pasado. Will es un misterio ¡No te puedo adelantar nada! Las películas gringas de terror hacen reír más que asustar. Hoy verás que sucede con Scott. Si vive… o muere. Byee!_

**Kamii**_: Scott es un caso especial, siempre lo será. ¡Recuerda la advertencia del capítulo anterior! *dsnakhfsd* ¡Pero si sabes que no es necesario agradecer por algo que para mí es un placer! Los hermanos son un lío, un feo y desagradable lío._

**Tobi**_-_**Kun**_: Pues… Gracias por darte el tiempo de avisar de la quinta temporada. Todos estamos felices de aquella agradable noticia._

_**Cony**: Hahahaha ¡Aquí está la continuación!_

**Disclaimers**: _Himaruya lindo que ahora te has puesto a trabajar_.

**Advertencia**_: Violencia. Vocabulario. ¿Drama? Eso siempre va conmigo en el paquete, solo mentalícense._

-x-

_Pit._

_Pit._

_Pit._

_El sonido intermitente llenaba la blanca y fría habitación._

-x-

Alfred ha comenzado a comportarse raro. No habla ni come como antes, le rehúye la mirada y está demasiado nervioso. Arthur, quien está en el marco de la puerta del living, lo mira tratando de pensar la posible razón. Pero sinceramente, no encuentra una lo suficientemente satisfactoria y ha terminado en ideas tan ridículas y sin sentido que son mejor ni decir.

— ¿En verdad estás bien? — Alfred salta y Arthur puede jurar que si acaso fuera un gato, habríase colgado del techo. Tiene que ahogar una carcajada que lucha por salir a tal imagen mental. Alfred lo queda mirando unos momentos.

— Sí ¿Por qué lo dices? — Arthur se acerca al sillón y se sienta junto a él, sin notar que el chico se pone tenso.

— Estás actuando rarísimo, que puedo decir— Se alza de hombros. Los ojos azules no despegan sus ojos de él.

— N-no pasa nada, supongo…— Se rasca la cabeza, mira la pantalla del televisor apagada, pensativo. Arthur hace una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que supones? — Se acerca más aun a él, preocupado aunque en el jamás de los jamases lo dirá. Es demasiado vergonzoso, jamás lo diría. Alfred lo mira recto en su sitio, su boca es una línea tensa. Arthur se pregunta qué ha hecho, porque parece que la cosa es solo con él— ¿He hecho algo?

Alfred desvía la mirada.

— No…Supongo que no…

Tuerce la boca.

— ¿Cómo que supones? — Le cuestiona.

Una idea le llega de improviso, aterrándolo. Su sangre se volvió hielo.

_¿Acaso...?_

_¿Acaso había dicho algo indebido mientras dormía? _

Y pasando a un estado de sublimación casi inmediata, su líquido vital ardió volviendo sus mejillas dos tomates brillantes.

Mierda.

¿Le habrá dicho q-que… siente algo p-por… _él_?

Por eso Alfred actúa tan raro, por que Arthur le dijo eso y no sabe como reaccionar. Tal vez no sabe como rechazarlo y además a Alfred le produce incomodidad estar cerca de él. Por eso está tan alejado. ¡Mierda, era tan simple!

Arthur se quiere morir.

— ¿Arthur me puedes ayudar a poner los platos? — Matthew estaba parado junto al marco de la puerta con un paño en las manos sonriendo dulcemente.

— Ah, sí…— Se levanta de un brinco queriendo huir a cualquier parte. No. No puede ser realidad. ¿O sí? No, no, no… Mentira… es algo sonámbulo y habla por las noches pero solo dice estupideces sin sentido ¿Verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

El norteamericano respira tranquilo al momento en que Arthur desaparece por la puerta. Se cubre su rostro con las manos desesperado consigo mismo. Sus mejillas están calientes, lo que significa que está sonrojado. Demonios. Ni con sus novias se sonrojaba.

La situación que lo había encerrado a eso era simple: El sueño húmedo que tuvo con Arthur hace dos días atrás._ Nada de sonambulismos raros. _

Ya no podía estar con Arthur con normalidad luego de eso. Era incómodo, le ponía nervioso, aunque la situación no le era desagradable. Momento. ¿Pensó que no era desagradable? ¡Pero si estaba pasando por el momento más incómodo de su vida por culpa de ese sueño!

Tenía que calmarse, tenía que olvidar el sueño. Controlarse. Ya, perfecto puede controlarse_. El problema es otro_. Cómo actuar con Arthur de ahora en adelante. Porque el grandioso y violento Alfred F. Jones ya no sabe como comportarse frente a su amigo Arthur Kirkland luego de haber soñado con él casi… casi… casi yendo a tercera base. Y eso no es lo peor… lo peor fue después.

Alfred se quita los lentes y se aprieta el puente de la nariz, frunciendo sus cejas.

Tras ese extraño sueño no fue capaz de dormir más en toda la noche. Luego de darse una ducha con agua fría –bien fría- sin importarle coger un resfriado, se la pasó pensando qué rayos le sucedía. Porque cada pista no hacía más que formar un rompecabezas que lo confunde.

El halo azulado de la noche cubría su dormitorio.

Se había quedado observando a Arthur dormir tranquilo, inconsciente del drama mental que estaba causando. Arthur. Arthur tan relajado, con sus facciones perfectas y marcadas, con la curva de su mentón algo cuadrado, con el pelo cayéndole por la frente dándole un toque de inocencia. Demonios. Se veía lindo, más guapo que cualquiera de sus novias y más que la porrista estrella de su ex – instituto, que era la mujer más buena que se podría hallar.

Sabía que adoraba a Arthur, vamos, si él ha sido el mejor amigo y la persona que más le importa en este mundo además de su hermano. Y quizá, solo quizá, escuchó el susurro del pensamiento con preocupación, incluso _más_ importante que Matthew. Pero… ¿Acaso lo que sentía por él era una cosa más profunda que una buena amistad?

_¿Qué sentía por Arthur?_

Puede recordar como se acercó a él, juntando sus rostros. Había mirado a Arthur con miedo de no despertarle, con miedo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y mayor miedo de lo que iba a hacer. Había demasiada confusión. No estaba seguro de nada en esos momentos, pero sólo quería acaso comprobar algo que gritaba en su subconsciente como una realidad, o acaso no…

No tenía idea de nada en esos momentos.

No olvidará jamás la electricidad que le recorrió cuando, al ponerse delicadamente sobre él, sus manos rozaron su rostro. Se sentía raro haciendo esto. Pero algo le impedía dar media vuelta y fingir que nada pasó. Se mordió los labios, nervioso ¿Por qué iba a hacer lo siguiente? Curiosidad, deseos de saciar su curiosidad, se excusó a sí mismo. ¿Pero curiosidad de qué?

Las largas colas de tinta que eran sus pensamientos se enredaban formando caos.

_Al diablo_.

_El aliento de Arthur todavía olía a la pasta dental de menta. _

Y separó toda escasa distancia en un pestañeo. Una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, mareándolo en el momento que posó sus labios sobre Arthur. Porque sí. Porque por eso se ha estado comportado raro estos dos últimos dos días, porque besó a Arthur dormido. Y se sintió bien. Se sintió asombrosamente bien. Claro, en ese momento. Porque tras separarse quedó aterrado.

Se dio cuenta de qué sí sentía algo por Arthur. Que tal vez le gustaba. Y tal vez era un mucho.

Y eso no era bueno porque Arthur no sentía nada por él. Solo lo ve como al baboso al cual debe ayudar.

Alejando todo recuerdo, suspiró sentado en el sillón del salón de estar. Solo a él le podrían sucedes estas cosas tan miserables.

Arthur, con su rostro sombrío, ponía los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Matthew lo notó. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos demostrando el nerviosismo que le aquejaba. Matthew ya sabía lo que le sucedía a su hermano, pero no podía decirle a Arthur. No era buena idea, además que no era lo correcto decir cosas ajenas. Pero se sentía mal ver a Arthur así de confundido.

— Arthur…— El inglés lo miró— No te preocupes por Alfred, conociéndolo en un poco tiempo se le pasará.

— Pero no…

— Sí sé que le pasa y sé que es algo que ni te esperas— Interrumpió con suavidad. Arthur alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No soy el que debe decírtelo, pero no dudes que sabrá pronto— Conociendo a Alfred será pronto, siempre, desde pequeño, se ha quedado mucho tiempo de brazos cruzados. Solo esperaba que no fuera rechazado, o por lo menos que Arthur no rehuyera de él. ¿Qué pasaba si por eso, Arthur se alejaba aterrado de su hermano? Matthew sabía que Alfred se moriría. No quería ver a Alfred sufrir, no después de todo lo que ha pasado— Solo…

— ¿Solo qué? ¿Qué le sucedió? —Matthew calculó cuan verdadera y cuan profunda era la preocupación. Sus ojos violetas se quedaron unos segundos fijos en el rostro de Arthur escudriñando cada gesto. Sonrió internamente.

_Arthur jamás se alejaría de Alfred a pesar de todo._

— Solo espera.

Arthur se cuestionó a qué se refería con eso.

-x-

Elizabeta lo había invitado a tomar un café en una tienda nueva y que decía, era asombrosamente genial. Feliz de ser invitado a algo, como en muchos años no había sido más que ignorado o tomado como bolsa de boxeo por los matones, se arregló y se apuró para llegar pronto al parque donde se encontraría con la chica.

— ¡Voy saliendo, nos vemos más tarde! — Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Arthur y Alfred lo miraron con curiosidad hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

— ¿Matthew? — Murmuró Arthur. Alfred se alzó de hombros.

— Mejor, es bueno que tenga novia— Arthur lo quedó mirando raro.

— ¿Novia?

— Supongo…

— Tu "supongo" no es gran cosa Alfred, pensé que sabías algo.

— Bah.

_En verdad no era una salida tipo cita, sino que una salida de amigos. Una simple salida en plan amistoso. O eso piensa Matthew mientras toma uno de los conocidos autobuses rojos ingleses. _

Mira la hora en su celular. Todavía falta media hora y si tiene suerte llegará en veinte minutos.

Elizabeta estaba en la plaza, esperándole entre la ansiedad y la impaciencia.

_Porque no todos piensan igual respecto a ciertos temas. _

-x-

Antonio ríe tirando bromas estúpidas junto a Gilbert. Hacen ruido y muchas personas le quedan mirando pero no dicen nada. Los niños los admiran y unos jóvenes se alejan temerosos. Varios saben de la fama de ellos dos. Peor cuando están juntos.

— ¡Y cuando quedó en el piso, le pregunté a quien le decía gallina! — Antonio rió.

— Seguramente todavía no te perdona lo del bar.

— ¡Pero de todos modos jamás podrá superar mi asombrosa persona!

Caminaban por las sucias calles, pasaron por la cancha donde unos cuantos chicos jugaban fútbol en la cancha de concreto. Se escuchó el ruido de la pelota gastada chocar contra las rejas y los gritos y risas de aquellos simples niños que no tenían nada más que aquella diversión que se transformaba en la pasión de los barrios.

Dentro de todo hubo una especie de sonido que llamó la atención de Gilbert. Detuvo sus pies en seco y miró a todos lados en busca de la música.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No escuchas? — Antonio lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Eh? — El albino bufó fastidiado.

— Deja. Espérame en el bar, voy a ver algo y vuelvo— Y se dio media vuelta ignorando los llamados de Antonio, deambulando en busca del punto de donde nacía todo ese ruido. Estaba cerca, porque aumentaba el volumen de la música.

Tras recorrer una cuadra a la redonda, lo encontró.

— ¿Y tú buscas que te asalte o qué? — La música se detuvo tras unos momentos. Los ojos violetas levantaron sus ojos de las partituras y lo miraron.

— Nadie me ha asaltado todavía— Gilbert estiró los labios.

— ¿Y los tipos de la otra vez qué? ¿Acaso fueron actores de una película barata? — El moreno bufó.

— Estás hablando de este lugar. Y yo te he respondido que aquí no me han asaltado todavía. Además, esa fue la única vez que esos indecentes han tratado de hacerse con mi dinero.

— Ah… ya te entiendo… me extrañabas y por eso te expones, como tienes las esperanzas que mi asombrosa persona actúe como un grandioso superhéroe y te salve de nuevo el culo… Oh vamos, sé que soy asombroso pero esto es patético— El contrario lo miró molesto.

— Jamás llegaría a hacer una barbaridad como esa. Toco porque la señorita de la tienda es amante de las obras clásicas y me pidió amablemente si podía tocar el concierto para violín en re mayor de Tchaikovski. Algo que seguramente no te sonará.

— Y vaya que no me suena… ¿No es el que quedó sordo? — El pulcro joven quedó espantado.

Había conocido gente ignorante y a él.

— ¡Ese es Beethoven, inculto!

— Misma mierda, todos tocan el violín… Oye ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar unas cervezas a mi bar luego de esto? Estaré con Antonio y lo pasaremos de puta madre— Sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

Roderich lo miró hasta que desapareció. Negó con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera le había dicho dirección.

-x-

Puede ver los dardos volar e incrustarse directo en la imagen que está pegada en la pared por encima de otras destrozadas. Sadik ríe y reta a Heracles a que le de justo en los ojos. El contrario lo fulmina y le advierte que es un genio para esto.

Siguen los dardos. El humo de su cigarrillo flota y desaparece, fundiéndose con el aire. Contaminándolo con nicotina. Pero a nadie le molesta pues casi todos fuman allí, salvo Yekaterina, pero su hermanita mayor es una dulce santa. No hace nada más que servirle como un perrito.

Quizá porque no tienen nada más que hacer, en la casa es insoportable soportar a madre y padre siempre está en la empresa firmando negocios y follándose a su secretaria.

O quizá no. Por lo menos él no. Podría hacer otras cosas pero le encanta esta vida. Estar por sobre los demás, ver a los enemigos sangrantes, ser temido, ser asombroso.

Los blancos dientes brillan en medio de ese bar arrastrado por la oscuridad. Observa el vaso lleno hasta el tope de un líquido transparente y de aroma etílico.

— Gracias, hermanita ¿No quiere tú?— La chica niega mientras tapa la botella de vodka.

"Smirnoff"

— No gracias, hermanito— Baja la mirada cuando Sadik la mira con lujuria. Él quiere que también le llene su vaso. Los ojos violetas se oscurecen y la sonrisa se acrecienta.

Se escucha un aullido cuando el vaso es estrellado en su rostro y el alcohol llena sus ojos.

— Sadik… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi hermanita no se toca? — El hombrón se toca el rostro herido, escuece la carne abierta y el vodka penetrando la sangre. Sadik se contrae como un mastín apaleado y se ríe secamente.

— Lo siento, lo siento jefe— Heracles lo mira con una sonrisa burlona. Se lo buscó. Tira un nuevo dardo al rostro de unos brillantes ojos claros.

— Está bien… pero es porque yo no te odio, te quiero mucho, Sadik. No quisiera que se repita, además no le gustas a mi hermanita ¿A que sí, Yekaterina? — Mira al techo y su sonrisa desquiciada se relaja pero sus ojos violetas deambulan en otro mundo— ¿Mejor por qué no van pronto a lo que les dije que hicieran?

Heracles finaliza tirando un último dardo directo entre las cejas de la fotografía.

_Soren sonreía brillante a pesar de su rostro agujereado por los dardos_. El día que robó esa foto, Soren pensaba regalarla a la tumba de su abuela.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— No me gustan las molestias, son desagradables, además…— Se levantó de la oscura y brillante mesa para tomar una servilleta y tirársela en el rostro al turco— ¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo hace dos años? No fue un gran chico ¿Tu pierna qué dice?

Sadik sonrió agriamente.

— No te preocupes jefe. Hoy mismo lo mato.

Toris con las compras que le mandó a hacer Iván, bajaba recién al subterráneo, alcanzando a escuchar esas palabras. Su sangre se volvió hielo.

-x-

— ¡Noru, Noru, Noru! ¡Préstame atención por una maldita vez! —Gritó ya exasperado. Alexander volteó a verlo con la ira brillando en sus ojos.

— ¿Cuántas veces en mi maldita vida te he dicho que dejes de llamarme con ese apodo idiota? ¿Acaso yo te digo "Dina"? — Alexander creía que la estúpida razón del apodo, venía en razón al nombre de su país de nacimiento en vez de su gentilicio.

— No me molestaría ¡Sería como apodos de mejores amigos! — Sonrió con cariño.

— Tienes problemas mentales — Además "Dina" suena como "Dino" de "Dinosaurio". Miró al alto y fornido hombre que le sonreía con una calidez que siente no la merece. Jamás la ha merecido. Pero sigue ahí brillando para él.

— No digas eso…

— Cállate Diplodocus.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? — Lo miró con estupefacción

Emil si hubiera estado acostumbrado a reír, hubiera reído. La cara de Soren era para enmarcarla. Solo miró a otro lado, pensando en cuanto demoraba Tino con las gaseosas que se ofreció a comprar. Berwald estaba en un campeonato de rugby así que no aparecería hoy.

Miró la hora de su reloj digital.

"17:23"

Se demoraba mucho.

-x-

El cielo amenaza con llover. Como siempre. Pensó con molestia. Todos los días, sin distinción alguna parecía que en cualquier momento tendría que ponerse al amparo de un techo.

En serio. Odiaba Londres. Más en invierno, que era un freezer.

Sentado en un tubo de concreto sucio y lleno de moho, observaba con fastidio su alrededor. Gilbert reía a una broma dicha por Antonio, no la había escuchado por lo que no reía acompañándolos. Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Como matar con la mirada al imbécil que estaba frente a él.

En un principio, Arthur había ido hasta aquí porque tenía que hablar con el pervertido sobre un no se qué cosa que no había prestado gran atención. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con el caliente de Francis le valía mierda. El problema fue que luego de encontrarlo, Paulo había llegado junto a Gilbert y como un perro baboso rodeó a Arthur sonriendo como el idiota que era.

Para mayor remate, parecía que Arthur le agradara conversar con él ¿Acaso no había ido a hablar con Francis?

— ¿No quieres uno? Te ves con una cara de mierda— Alzó el rostro encontrándose con Antonio que le extendía una cajetilla de cigarrillos con una sonrisa liviana. Gilbert tomaba de una lata de cerveza hablando solo— ¡Paulo deja de hablar con Arthur y ven a fumarte uno!

El portugués le hizo una seña negativa mientras seguía hablando con el inglés quien de brazos cruzados, hablando con seriedad.

Arthur se veía concentrado en el rostro del moreno, con sus ojos fijos en el contrario.

Alfred bufó y aceptó el cigarrillo. Antonio se sentó junto a él, Francis había ido a acompañar moralmente a Gilbert quien ya bastante pasado de copas, hablaba incoherencias por montón.

— No te ves muy feliz ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó tras encenderle el cigarrillo. Alfred por un momento miró a Arthur pensando si lo había visto. No percatándose de que intentaba llamar su atención de esa forma. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, el idiota de Arthur seguía sin mirarle. Se alzó de hombros y respondió a Antonio.

— Nada. Dormí mal— El español asintió.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? Compramos dos six pack pero parece que Gilbo se las acabará solo si no aprovechamos— Algo bastante cierto pues el chico ya iba en busca de una quinta. Alfred se alzó de hombros.

— Ya qué…— Antonio se da media vuelta y coge unas latas, tirándosela una a Alfred quien la recibe y abre en un instante. Francis se ha alejado de Gilbert luego de que este enfurecido en medio de su borrachera comenzara a despotricar su ira alrededor. El francés suspiró preguntándose como se ponía tan feo borracho.

No. Gilbert dentro de cualquier situación era "asombroso y atractivo, incluso vomitando". O eso balbuceaba.

El galo se acerca a donde está la parejita seriedad hablando.

Siente como un latigazo, un sentimiento desagradable escocerle el pecho. Quizá sea por la maraña de oscuridad que produce la frustración pasada. El plan fallido. Siente como si una espina le enterrara y le impidiera hablar con él… con quien fue su mejor amigo por más de 10 años. Era una barrera. Una incómoda y pesada barrera que quizá ellos mismos se pusieron al anteponer su propio egoísmo.

Arthur lo miró. La conexión y el irremediable choque de miradas. Ya no era como antes, ya no había camaradería. Ahora brillaba un punto de oscuridad que ninguno era capaz de darle un significado.

— Yo creo que mi Paulito lindo tiene razón, a pesar de que no sé que hablan— Abrazó por detrás al moreno que dio un respingo. Arthur bufó.

— Si no sabes no opines.

— Entonces infórmame, _jefe_... — Moduló con cierta amargura. Arthur se pasó una mano por el cabello con indiferencia.

— Una buena emboscada contra el enfermo— Dijo el inglés.

— Le decía que lo siguiéramos para atraparlo solo— Paulo.

— Y así nos descubre y más de uno termina muerto— Debatió Francis. Se apretó el puente de la nariz que estaba sobre el hombro de Paulo— Si es para saber de sus movimientos pues se contrata a una simple rata…

— Que nos puede traicionar en cualquier momento— Interrumpió Arthur. Francis rodó los ojos, exasperado. Arthur siempre hallaría el modo de debatirle.

— Pues… hacer algo más trásfugo como el hackear sus cuentas ¿Algo así mejor? — Arthur se lo consideró.

— ¿Conoces a alguien que haga de eso? — Francis sonrió felinamente, como un elegante tigre.

— Tu amigo.

— ¿Quién?

— Kiku. Es un computín— Señaló. Arthur alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y ese milagro de que hayas dicho una buena idea? — Francis rió.

Por un momento, una luz de la amistad de antes brilló.

— No subestimes mi inteligencia debido a mi atractivo— Arthur se cruzó de brazos.

— No digas estupideces, no eres bello. Nadie saldría contigo.

Alfred en cambio, seguía tomándose de su cerveza mirándolos con fastidio. Estaba aburrido y la presencia de Paulo le ponía de mal humor, más aun con su comportamiento de baboso alrededor de Arthur.

— Hablando de salidas… Me contaron de una nueva película…— Paulo miró a Arthur. Alfred en ese momento se levantó de golpe. Arthur volteó a verlo.

— ¿Alfred? — El chico se alejaba simulando no escucharlo— ¡Alfred! ¿Dónde vas?

Solo recibió un manotazo al aire como respuesta.

Antonio lo miraba irse sin entender que bicho le había picado.

Y Gilbert seguía hablando solo. El tomarse la botella de ron antes de las cervezas había logrado hacer un cortocircuito en su cabeza.

Francis sonrió pensando en lo predecible de algunos.

— Déjalo, ya se le va a pasar. Si lo molestas ahora quizá te mande a volar de un puñetazo… y esos puños son de temer— Tocó su hombro con su índice, haciéndolo detener.

— ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa? — Dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

— Déjalo, es un pendejo— Se alzó de hombros Paulo, sonriendo— Aparte de inmaduro, idiota. No tienes por qué seguirlo, no vale la pena… No seas tonto-

— Soy tu jefe. Una próxima vez que me hables en ese tono, te vuelo los dientes— Interrumpió con dureza. Paulo calló. Francis sonrió y se miró con Antonio. Paulo todavía no conocía realmente a Arthur. El Arthur que nacía y revoloteaba bajo la estela de control y tranquilidad.

-x-

— Llegué — Y se escuchó el ya conocido portazo. Matthew voltea para preguntarle como estaban pero en cambio debió hallarse con Alfred solo.

— ¿Y Arthur?

— ¿No está aquí? — Alfred lo miró confundido.

— Siempre está contigo ¿Qué pasó? — Alfred se rasca el cuello sin decir nada.

— Nada. No sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Es tu amigo!

— Que se yo… debía estar aquí… — Murmuró. Hace dos horas que se había ido de donde estaban los demás.

— ¿Alfred que le hiciste? — Acusó.

— ¿Yo? ¡Nada! — Alzó las manos en defensa. En realidad no había hecho nada, así que Matt debía dejar de mirarlo así.

"No sé" "Nada" Sus típicas respuestas evasivas. Como si no conociera a Alfred… bufó. Toma su teléfono y llama apurado al número móvil.

Alfred desvió la mirada, molesto. Él no había hecho nada.

El tono sonó tres veces y media antes de que contestaran.

— _¿Aló?_

— ¿Arthur?

— _¿Qué sucede Matthew?_

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa? Estamos preocupados— Se escuchó una risa corta y seca.

— _No te preocupes Matt. Mañana en la mañana voy a buscar mis cosas… parece que a tu hermano está molesto conmigo— Matthew volteó a ver con odio a Alfred quien le miraba sin entender_.

—… Arthur no importa, te puedes seguir quedando conmigo. Alfred es un tonto a veces, lo sabes.

— ¿Qué? — Alfred se acercó atónito. Pero su hermano menor solo negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando.

— _Gracias de todos modos, pero me quedaré en casa de mis primos. Es en el mismo condominio que mis hermanos pero… _

— ¿En el mismo condominio? Oh vamos, Arthur… no creo que sea seguro que-

— _No te preocupes, Matt. De todos modos gracias por tenerme por un tiempo en tu departamento. Nos vemos en el instituto— _Se despide y corta tras un instante.

Matthew aprieta el móvil.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Alfred se acerca preocupado. Matthew se pregunta como tiene el descaro de preguntar.

— Arthur se fue. Dijo que tú estabas enojado con él y se fue a la casa de los primos ¿Qué hiciste, Alfred?

— ¿Qué? — No. No. Nada que ver. ¿Además dijo en la casa de los primos? La única vez que los nombró supo que eran vecinos. Y eso significaba que también de los imbéciles hermanos de Arthur.

— Nada de qué ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que joder a la gente que solo trata de ayudarte? ¿Qué te sucede? — cuestionó fastidiado.

Alfred lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Tú no sabes de nada— Se dio media vuelta, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida— Voy a buscarlo.

Matthew escuchó el estruendoso portazo que amenazaba con romper la puerta en dos.

Se restregó el rostro preguntándose que había hecho para merecer un hermano como él.

-x-

Se escuchó el ruido del timbre. Los dueños de casa se miraron preocupados, Arthur estaba en la cocina preparando unos emparedados.

— Voy yo— Oz se levantó rogando que no sea Scott que haya descubierto a su hermano menor en casa.

Se sorprende cuando ve a un chico alto y con cara de pocos amigos quien tiene todas las pintas de matón está parado frente a sí.

— ¿Quién eres? — Dijo con voz seca.

— ¿Está Arthur?

— ¿Quién lo busca?

— Te pregunté si estaba o no. Debo hablar con él— El nacido en Canberra se pregunta qué es este chico de su primo. Oz ya iba a replicar pero le interrumpen.

— ¿Alfred? — El llamado relaja al instante el rostro y voltea a ver a Arthur, quien está en medio del salón de estar.

— ¡Arthur! Nos vamos.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Para qué? No quiero causar molestias— Y en ese momento florece el oscuro sarcasmo que tanto detesta Alfred.

— Arthur no jodas… no entiendes…

— ¿Entender qué?

Es demasiado difícil de explicar en estos momentos. Alfred se restriega una mano contra su rostro pálido y frío por la brisa de la noche, desesperado. Es demasiado pronto para incluso él mismo decir porqué se había ido molesto.

— ¿No te puedes ir conmigo y ya? — Tiene un tono casi angustiante— No estoy enojado contigo si crees eso, idiota… solo… demonios Arthur, cuando sea capaz te lo digo. Lo prometo.

— Primo, te recomendaría que te fueras… Scott ha estado furioso este último tiempo. No me gustaría que te llegara a hacer algo si te descubre— Dereck toma el hombro de Arthur con cariño. El hermano mayor quiere protestar pero se queda silencioso. Dereck sigue sonriendo conciliador— Además, si tu amigo ha venido aquí es por que le preocupas y no está enojado contigo ¿No crees?

Alfred da un respingo y se sonroja, ocultando su rubor la oscuridad.

Arthur se rasca la cabeza, mirando al suelo para ocultar el bochorno.

— ¿Ves? Tu primo me apoya. Ahora no te hagas la mujer y vámonos, que soy capaz de tomarte a lo boda si sigues haciéndote el difícil— Sonríe y Arthur salta como un gato.

— ¿Pero q-que estás diciendo? — Alfred sigue riendo. El rubio más pequeño mira a la casa del frente. No hay luz. No hay nadie, pero seguramente Scott llegará pronto.

_O se supone, porque Dereck no sabe nada._

-x-

— Vamos hermano, quita esa cara larga— Rió Dereck al verlo en el sillón molesto. Oz bufó.

— Es que estoy seguro que no debimos dejar que se fuera con él. Me da mala espina ¿No viste como estaba vestido? Parecía un delincuente yankee.

— Será porque simplemente es estadounidense ¿No crees? Estará acostumbrado a esa ropa. Además según tú, todos son delincuentes si visten así, tantas películas como "Step Up" te están haciendo mal.

— De todos modos no quita mi preocupación ¿A qué vino a buscarlo? Estaba enojado con él ¿No? ¿Para qué vino? — Dereck quien estaba sentado sobre la mesa, mal hábito que tenía desde su niñez, se rió.

— Porque estaba preocupado por él ¿No? Oz relájate, no lo veo mal tipo.

— ¿Cómo dices? — El chico rubio sonrió más.

— Arthur siempre habla de él, por lo que he escuchado no suena mal chico. Es más, aunque no lo conozco puedo decir que me cae bien.

— ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? Eres un niño, no entiendes nada del mundo— Oz se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo. En ese momento, su hermano se fastidió.

— Tengo quince. No soy un niño.

— ¿A no? ¡Muéstrame tu barba, viejo!

— ¡Soy lampiño!

-x-

Están en un Servicentro, Alfred le echa gasolina a la motocicleta y Arthur mira a su vacío alrededor. Tiene un té de máquina que Alfred insistió en comprárselo a modo de "Reconciliación". Aleja esa palabra de su mente, suponiendo un peligro a su poca integridad si acaso sigue insistiendo en malentender el significado. Debe ser como una reconciliación de amigos, nada de reconciliaciones de películas románticas.

Arthur se ríe pensando que a veces divaga pensando en estupideces sin sentido.

Alfred se sienta junto a él y toma un café que se compró luego de pagar el combustible.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

— El como te gusta esa basura de café. Hasta colocar un calcetín sucio en agua sabe mejor— Alfred se ríe.

— Claro, como a eso sabe el té. Si quieres te paso mis calcetines sucios y haces más té— Arthur le da un codazo.

— ¡Idiota!

Pero no pudo evitar reír y contagiar a Alfred, pero en verdad, Alfred siempre era capaz de sonreír estúpidamente.

Y recuerda que en este último tiempo ha estado actuando de forma anormal.

— Alfred…

— ¿Hnm?

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Alfred lo mira confundido.

— ¿Cómo?

— Has estado raro estos últimos días ¿Qué pasa? Si es por lo de las pandillas o tus calificaciones no dudes que…— Alfred se endereza al instante, como si un hilo hubiera tirado de su espalda. Un hilo de la incomodidad.

_Solo Arthur era capaz de recordar ese tipo de cosas…_

— No… no es nada. Solo… te prometo que en el momento en que sea capaz de decírtelo… te lo diré— Arthur se acerca. Sus ojos verdes resplandecen en la preocupación.

— ¿Es muy malo? Alfred si tienes problemas en algo no dudes…

— Nada, hombre. No es malo, o eso creo— Termina titubeante.

— ¿Cómo que crees? — Se altera pero es callado con una mirada profunda del estadounidense.

— Te prometo que te lo diré cuando sea capaz, Arthur— Y el inglés lo miró con su boca apretada formando una línea. Sintió que no debía seguir insistiendo.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿No? — Alfred sonrió y miró al sucio suelo de concreto.

— Claro que lo sé, viejo.

Pero ese tema no era fácil de decir. Menos a él. Y menos tras tan poco tiempo de descubrir eso en sí mismo.

_Mierda. Esa basura le hacía pensar raro._

-x-

Arthur duerme. Alfred duerme junto a él. Son las once y media de la noche. Afuera del departamento no llueve pero las nubes se mueven con rapidez, dejando su grisácea humareda entrever la oscuridad de la noche. Demasiado rápido, como si huyeran del momento que se acercaba. Un mal momento que hacía huir a colosos intangibles.

Suena un teléfono móvil.

Arthur abre los ojos, suelta un gruñido y lo coge.

"William"

¿Huh?

Contesta incrédulo de que lo llamara su hermano mayor. Alfred comienza a despertarse también a causa del ruido.

— ¿William? — Alfred abre los ojos de golpe. ¿El segundo hermano de Arthur? Observa a Arthur quien a la poca luz que viene de la pantalla. Parece que en cualquier momento se desmayará. Demonios ¿Qué están hablando? Alfred acerca su mano al brazo de Arthur, sobresaltándolo. Éste lo mira pero sigue hablando por el teléfono— Está bien. Iré allá enseguida.

Cuelga… Sus manos tiritan.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Se sienta en la cama como el contrario también hace. Alfred enciende la luz de la lámpara, encontrándose a Arthur tan blanco como un fantasma.

— Scott… ha tenido un accidente automovilístico hace unos días. Está grave— Dice monótono. Esquelas de momentos pasados se le vienen a la mente, destrozándole.

"_El semáforo estaba en verde cuando el Subaru Outback cruzaba la avenida._

_Se oyó un fuerte bocinazo._

_Papá giró el manubrio con brusquedad._

_Mamá gritó aterrada._

_Se preguntó asustado, qué sucedía._

_Las luces se acercaban a toda velocidad."_

Lo único que recordará antes de caer en la conciencia, será el camión que correrá directo a ellos y la mano de su padre tirándolo y aferrándose a él.

Alfred lo miró con preocupación. Preocupación por Arthur obviamente. Scott no le importaba.

— Eh. No sé que decir— Arthur restregó su rostro con las manos, inhalando profundamente.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Llévame al Charing Cross— Murmuró con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro.

— ¿Vas a verlo? ¡Pero por qué! ¡No se lo merece!

— Alfred me da lo mismo, es mi hermano a pesar de todo— Giró a verlo bruscamente.

— ¿Y por qué no te lo dijeron antes? ¿Por qué tuvieron que decirte justo ahora?

— Que se yo… Alfred no te pongas desagradable. Mira, si no quieres, no me acompañas. Me voy solo. Pero debo verlo— El norteamericano gruñó.

Alfred se levantó de malos modos.

— Deja te llevo yo— Comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Arthur suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

-x-

Sus manos se apretaron a la chaqueta de cuero que cubría la fornida espalda de Alfred.

"— _¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Y papá? ¿Qué pasó? — Observó a su hermano mayor, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro descompuesto. Arthur sintió que su cuerpo se helaba por el terror— ¿Scott?"_

Alfred lo miró unos momentos de reojo antes de colocarse el casco y darle el que había comprado hace unos días para Arthur. Bufó. Scott no se merecía que Arthur lo fuera a ver. Tampoco merecía que Arthur tuviera esa cara por su culpa.

El inglés mientras tanto, pensaba que en ese mismo hospital llegaron ellos tras ese fatídico día.

Y no le gustan las coincidencias. Jamás le han gustado.

.

**Notas**: _Smirnoff es una marca de vodka (Si acaso alguna vez toman de este, jamás lo mezclen con bebidas energéticas, consejo de hermanita mayor) Charing Cross es un hospital en Londres. _

_Estoy en período de exámenes, estoy en una escuela de alta exigencia; estoy demorando por eso. Debo estudiar mucha materia en muy poco tiempo y a pesar de que sería feliz una barrendera, sacaré un buen promedio para sacarle en cara a mi estúpida familia que su oveja negra sirve para algo._

_Pero no es por floja, de verdad que no tardo en actualizar por flojera._

_¡Los quiero!_


	17. El cielo estaba esperándolos

**Autora**: _Yo sé que extrañaban mis testamentos… Yo lo sé…_

_¿Trajeron sus pañuelos? Mentalícense. Tomaré el cumpleaños de Scott como el día de San Andrés, **30 de Noviembre**, pues Sagitario reúne más características de él que Acuario. Las fechas están ordenadas bajo el calendario **real.** **El cumpleaños de Scott en 2007 fue un día viernes**. Yo sé porque les digo eso._

_Cada vez que la tragedia y la desolación absorben mi mente, Evanescence toma el poder de mis dedos. Amo esa banda. Florence and the Machine también hizo de lo suyo._

_El pasado no es algo que todos puedan recordar con agrado. Este capítulo será por así decirlo, un extra (Suena horrendo, como si no tuviera valor) mejor dicho, un especial._

_Antes que nada**. Acá no hay insinuaciones de incesto. **Prefiero aclarar._

**Respuestas:**

**Shacketita**_: Pobre Arthur, bebé :'( no entiende que pasa a su alrededor. ¡Pero cómo eso de que hiciera que se confesaran tan rápido! Me matarían por echar a la basura el fic. Tengo en mente a unas cuantas que me empalarían hahaha. ¡En este capítulo se puede saber un poco de Scott! Pero es que en sí, el capítulo es distinto a los demás. Muy distinto. Ya verás. ¡Gracias por las buenas vibras!_

**Asd**_: Hahahaha, tu review me hace reír al leerlo. Me mataste con tu tic, he de decirlo hahahahaha. Yo también amo a esos dos. Son adorablemente estúpidos (L) _

**Disclaimers**: _H. Himaruya._

**Advertencia**: _Muerte de personajes. Angst puro y duro. _

-x-

La familia Kirkland era una familia muy feliz.

Clarisse se ríe escuchando las diabluras de sus gemelos. Ryan y Dylan planean hacerle una broma pesada a Scott. Una venganza contra el tirano, como le dicen. La dulce mujer niega con la cabeza, no detendrá nada. Las cosas de los niños son de los niños, y no importa si los gemelos tienen 15 y Scott 19. Para ella, ellos serán siempre sus pequeños que apenas y podían caminar.

Pica las patatas y las zanahorias, sus manos blancas y frías se mueven con cuidado de no hacer suficiente ruido para así poder escuchar la conversación de sus hijos. Claro, las cosas de niños son de los niños pero tampoco quiere que acaso Scott termine con un cuadro de urticaria grave o acaso Dylan y Ryan con sus piernas rotas en el hospital.

— ¿Y si le colocamos huevo en su shampoo? — Dylan expone su punto de vista. Ryan, el hermano mayor niega no muy convencido.

— El envase de plástico es transparente y el shampoo azul, notará al instante si ve que se pone verde… además ¿Qué malo hay en eso? Le quedará el pelo más brillante al maldito.

Dylan arruga la nariz. Tiene razón.

— ¿Y si le damos maní molido? — Scott es alérgico al maní. Ryan asiente pensativo. Clarisse alza una ceja ¿Acaso lo quiere matar? Hace cuatro años, Scott en una fiesta comió un puñado de maní japonés y terminó en el patio de cuidados intensivos por dos días.

— Buena idea…

— O colóquenle hielo en la espalda mientras duerme, prefiero un hijo resfriado antes de uno muerto— Se acerca a buscar la pimienta. Los adolescentes se miran nerviosos.

— No le dirás a Scott ¿Verdad? — Dylan se ve temeroso.

— ¡Se lo merece, ayer me robó mis CD's de Iron Maiden y los rayó! — Ryan. Clarisse suspira, Scott no ha tenido respeto alguno jamás en la vida a las cosas ajenas, no lo puede negar.

— ¡Y a mí me hizo un calzón chino frente a mis amigos! ¡Es un idiota! — Dylan. Tampoco su hijo tiene gran respeto por su demás hermanos. La madre tapa su frente, como si pensara una decisión difícil.

— Nada que lo deje en el hospital…— Toma la pimienta y la sal, se da media vuelta negando tras escuchar las risas de sus hijos.

— ¡Mamá eres la mejor!

— Cállense antes de que me arrepienta…— Inhala preguntándose si acaso abrió la caja de Pandora.

Una figura alta y delgada aparece de la puerta abierta.

— Mamá, te traje el CD que me pediste— Una voz de tenor suave y resonante. Los gemelos lo miraron unos momentos, se preguntaban mentalmente meter a Will en su plan de venganza. Aunque seguramente no sería la mejor idea, eran como una especie de aliados con el imbécil.

— Eres una dulzura ¿Te costó mucho? Dime para pagártelo y que sea con intereses— Su pelo corto, ondulado y rubio se movió al negar con la cabeza.

— Mamá, tómalo como un regalo— Clarisse frunció la boca.

— Mi niño, no puedo hacerte gastar el dinero así como así… además necesitas ese dinero ahora que entrarás a la Universidad— William era un genio, con sus calificaciones excelentes y su asombrosa inteligencia, el hijo segundo había sido adelantado un año. A los 17 tras salir de la escuela, quiso darse un año sabático que fue aceptado por sus padres sin rechistar. Algo que se quejaban los gemelos, que deseosos de descansar de los aburridos estudios, insistían en que ellos también se merecían un año libre.

— Trabajo, deja de preocuparte— Bostezó y se sentó en una banca junto a ella. Los gemelos negaron. Ni siquiera ocurrírseles decir a Will su grandioso plan. Dylan se levantó y Ryan se quedó en la mesa, aguardando con cautela de que madre no dijera nada.

Henry, su padre, estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico con una taza de té en mano. Arthur lee un libro sentado a modo indio, alza los ojos con rapidez al escuchar ruido pero al momento hace una mueca de desagrado. Solo era Dylan. Dylan que se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de papá.

Y vuelve a bajar sus ojos al libro. De vez en cuando, cuando cree que nadie le mira, vigila la ventana que da a la calle.

Henry ríe.

— No te impacientes, hijo. El diablo de la familia siempre llega en esta hora, es su momento de comer.

— ¿A quién le dices diablo, papá? — Arthur se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor. Arthur se levanta al instante con una sonrisa. Por fin ha llegado. El pelirrojo mastica un chicle, cierra la puerta con una pizca de brusquedad, Henry suspira, ya se ha cansado de regañarle por la brutal forma de cerrar la puerta. Si la rompe, la pagará con sus ahorros. Está más que advertido.

— Pues a nadie, hijo ¿Te sientes identificado con lo que dije? — Scott se ríe. Sí, sí se siente identificado.

— ¡Hey, tengo que mostrarte algo importante! — Arthur se acerca a su hermano mayor, Scott dibuja en sus labios una pequeña e insignificante curva. Una sonrisa cariñosa que insiste en mantenerse escondida. Por lo menos mientras los demás están mirando. Le apesta recibir las burlas del baboso de Dylan y tampoco quiere mirada paternalmente orgullosa de su apestoso padre.

— ¿Qué?

— La comida está lista— William interrumpió saliendo de la cocina.

Los hijos mayores se miraron unos momentos diciéndose algo que escapaba de los demás.

— Hijos míos, la famosa noticia tendrá que esperar hasta después del almuerzo— Henry dice con su calma característica.

— ¡Pero papá si será rápido! — Insiste Arthur con un tono de voz lastimero.

— Arthur, tu madre nos espera. No debemos hacerla esperar— La boca delgada y pequeña de Arthur cae ante la negativa. Una mirada posada sobre él se percata de todos los gestos disgustados del más pequeño Kirkland. Una mirada verde cobalto.

Scott rueda los ojos.

— Vamos después, seguramente será una estupidez que no tardará demasiado— Tales palabras surten un efecto contrario al esperado y Arthur lo fulmina sombríamente.

— No… no importa. Vamos a comer, no es tan importante.

Y es que le ha fastidiado totalmente que hayan tachado a su noticia de estupidez. Taimado se da media vuelta y se dirige a la cocina pensando en lo idiota que son papá y Scott. Hasta que una mano le coge del cuello de la polera.

— Bromeé con lo de estupidez, nenita. Vamos, cuéntame que cosa es. No me gusta que me dejen esperando— El niño suspira como si fuera un atareado adulto y lo toma de una mano para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. Scott se deja llevar sin decir una palabra. Llegan al pasillo y se detienen en la segunda puerta a la derecha, la puerta del dormitorio de Arthur.

Al entrar se nota el desorden descomunal que es el cuarto del hijo menor. Los libros, los pósters de varios deportistas y equipos de fútbol permanecen pegados en las paredes.

— Siéntate— Ordena Arthur. Su voz suena media octava más aguda. Cuando habla así es porque está nervioso, reflexiona Scott. Se pregunta que cosa le sucedió. Arthur comienza a buscar entre su bolso, se da media vuelta y le enseña algo. Sus ojos almendrados por un momento no reconocen lo que hay frente a él: Un sobre.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — La examina sin entender, aparece solamente el nombre de Arthur y la dirección de casa. ¿Una carta de amor acaso?

— ¡Léela! — Scott nota que el sobre está abierto. Saca el papel dentro.

Es del Consejo Nacional de Gimnastas. El organismo que…

Traga las letras con avidez. Al terminar de leer se queda unos momentos en silencio.

Arthur sonríe.

— ¿Y esto?

— ¡Me están dando una beca para hacer gimnasia artística! Seguramente vieron que gané en la competencia infantil y…— Scott asintió pero no dijo nada. Arthur se quedó de pie en medio de su cuarto aguardando, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, sus rostro comenzaba a volverse más y más sombrío. Tal vez la noticia en verdad no era más que una basura como dijo Ryan…

— Pues… Has sacado la cara por los Kirkland— Comenzó el mayor como si hablara por hablar, simulando indiferencia.

El rubio sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Eso en idioma Scott era "¡Felicitaciones, Arthur!".

-x-

Era de noche. No había nubes y el cielo resplandecía en el oscuro índigo apacible y profundo como un mar sobre los techos de las casas. El silencio era total, los seres vivos dormían y la oscuridad se tragaba con su calma todo brillo de actividad. Una noche calmada.

— ¡Voy a matarte, pedazo de imbécil! — El grito se escuchó por toda la casa antes del grueso portazo. Henry se levanta sobresaltado, Clarisse abre los ojos desorientada. Oh. _La supuesta venganza_. Su marido camina a la puerta y ella le detiene unos segundos indecisa, los problemas de los niños son de los niños… pero Scott podrá romperle la nariz al gemelo que haya atrapado primero. Suspiró y se acercó rauda al pasillo.

Otras cabezas estaban presentes en el pasillo a oscuras, William despeinado fulminaba todo. Se preguntaba cuando sería el día en que su familia se comportara como seres normales. O cuando por lo menos, encerrarían a los gemelos en la jaula de los monos donde pertenecen.

Scott finalmente atrapó su presa, Dylan se retorcía bajo sus garras y el pelirrojo le estampaba dos puñetazos en el estómago que le dejaron sin aire, Ryan saltó sobre el mayor para defender a su compañero de batalla pero en cambio recibió una llave que lo tiró al piso en menos de un parpadeo. William frunció el ceño. Scott se estaba pasando. Los gemelos no saben pelear. _Y aún así no les podría hacer frente_.

Henry los separa y le pega a cada uno un palmetazo en la coronilla.

— ¡Castigados los tres!

— ¡Pero no es mi culpa! — Ladró Scott.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Arthur bostezaba y se restregaba la piel de su mejilla suave y lampiña. Clarisse encendía la luz del pasillo. Abrió los ojos tan parecidos a los de su hijo menor y se abstuvo a duras penas de reír.

— ¿Acaso no ves? — Gruñó el hermano mayor lleno de plumas en la cabeza y la cola fría chorreándole la frente— ¡Estos bastardos me llenaron de mierda!

Los gemelos se rieron dentro del dolor. Scott se veía como un ganso satánico con todas esas plumas blancas pegadas sobre él. Henry observaba sin poder ser capaz de salir de su asombro. Unas plumas permanecían pegadas a su mano tras haber golpeado la cabeza de su primogénito.

Arthur se acercó a la bestia emplumada, William se preguntó qué tenía en la cabeza el suicida de Arthur como para acercarse al demonio que nació en Glasgow. Dio un paso para apurarse si es que a Scott le daba por alejar a Arthur de un puñetazo. Eran hermanos pero eso no quitaba que un Scott enojado no diferenciaba entre amigo o enemigo.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando Arthur se agacha y le saca una pluma de la cabeza. Luego otra. Y finalmente una última que resbalaba de la frente blanca y fría.

— Yo que tú me baño ahora, esta cola fría es extra fuerte— Lo sabía porque el pegamento era suyo, Ryan se la robó en la tarde pero creyó que era para un trabajo de manualidades. Scott bufó.

— Vaya mierda…— Se levantó y quemó vivos con el ácido de su mirada a los gemelos— Voy a triturarles las piernas si acaso esta mierda no me sale, preparen sus sillas de rueda dúo de idiotas.

Henry negó con la cabeza repetidamente. Clarisse se cuestionó donde podía encerrar a los gemelos. William se preguntaba si eso sería la solución para acabar con todo el molesto alboroto. Arthur se limpiaba el pegamento en su pijama pensando en lo idiotas que eran sus hermanos, además el pegamento lo debía ocupar para hacer una casa de palitos para el jueves ¿Cómo la iba a hacer ahora?

Y los gemelos, sentados en el piso, se dieron los cinco riéndose. No importaba su futuro sufrimiento, ver al tirano haciendo el ridículo valía la pena.

Momento.

¡Demonios, les faltó una cámara fotográfica!

-x-

_Todos tenían a uno preferido. Dylan adoraba a papá, Ryan tenía de preferido a su gemelo, mamá tenía una cierta predilección a William y Arthur prefería a su hermano mayor, a su ídolo. Y ese cariño fraternal era correspondido. _

_Scott adoraba a Arthur. Su hermano menor era la única persona en la Tierra capaz de calmarle luego que volvía a casa lleno de sangre, suya y ajena, y recibía los gritos histéricos de madre y las peleas con su padre._

-x-

Se escucha el ruido de una bocina.

— Son mis padres— Dice Arthur. Francis sonríe y mientras come una galleta le señala la puerta.

— ¡Por fin! Ya me he cansado de soportar tu cara… ¡Tus cejas son una tortura a la vista! — Arthur afila sus ojos y comienza una masacre con los cojines del salón de estar y el rostro de Francis. El chico de cabello más largo no se queda sin hacer nada y coge otros para hacer una guerra de almohadas con Arthur. Aunque parecen odiarse, han sido los mejores amigos desde el kindergarten.

Antoinette, la madre de Francis pone el grito en el cielo cuando ve las plumas volar de sus costosos cojines.

— ¡Mi Dios, François! — Coge de la oreja a su hijo y le arrastra echando maldiciones en otro idioma que Arthur apenas y entiende la mitad. Francis no se llama en realidad Francis sino François, pero como lo odia, insiste en que lo llamen Francis. El problema es que su madre nunca lo va a llamar de esa forma.

Para Antoinette, cualquier cosa que hagan los dos niños, Francis siempre tiene la culpa. Arthur luego de descubrir eso, aprovecha la ocasión para vengarse de su amigo. Cosa que no le hace gracia alguna al contrario.

— Arthur, vamos— Gustav, el padre de Francis, sonríe relajado en el marco de la puerta. Gustav es la imagen de calma, nunca se altera por algo y sus lentes siempre están casi colgando del puente de la nariz como si acaso recién hubiera despertado de una siesta en el sillón. Arthur señala la hecatombe a su alrededor y el adulto ríe suavemente— No te preocupes por ordenar, esos cojines están algo viejos y se rompen con una caricia además… ¿No deberías aprovechar ser niño?

A Arthur le cae espectacular el padre de Francis, nunca lo ha escuchado enojarse con nadie en los ocho años que lo conoce.

Al llegar a la puerta puede ver a la madre de Francis, tirándole las mejillas a su hijo que grita pidiendo disculpas. El Subaru gris espera en la entrada. Está nublado pero no hay mal tiempo a pesar de que están cerca del invierno. Se despide de tía Antoinette con un beso en la mejilla y Francis, o la rana besucona como le dice de vez en cuando, aprovecha para darle un pisotón. Arthur lo empuja y pelean entre risas. Gustav con su paciencia de ángel separa a los chicos y se lleva a Arthur como un costal de patatas al auto.

— ¿Te ha dado problemas? — Dice Henry apoyado en el manubrio. El hombre rubio se alza de hombros.

— El salón de estar parece un matadero de pollos de tantas plumas que vuelan— Clarisse ahoga un grito de la sorpresa— Pero eso será una excusa que ocupará mi linda esposa para remodelar el salón de estar y de paso, dejar a su pobre esposo en la bancarrota.

— ¡Te oí! — Grita la mujer de largo cabello alzando un puño. Gustav ríe y le manda un beso. Deja a Arthur en el asiento de atrás.

— Adiós pequeño Arthur, por favor no asesines más cojines porque tu tía Antoinette es compradora compulsiva y además disfruta hacer sufrir a su maridito del alma…— Le desordena el pelo y cierra la puerta.

— ¡Gustav! — Grita la bella mujer con ahora las dos manos alzadas. Francis se masajea sus mejillas doloridas.

Los ojos verdes de Gustav se posan un momento en los otros padres. Clarisse con su adorable cola a un lado dejando caer la suave cascada platinada, una sonrisa dulce y viva a pesar de sus cuarenta y uno. Henry, de pocas canas que apenas y se notan en su castaño cabello perfectamente peinado. Unas pocas arrugas surcan ambos rostros, como si acaso se hubieran congelado en los treinta y tantos. Se ven tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida dentro de su madurez.

— ¿No quieren quedarse a cenar? Hoy la casa está algo desordenada pero es la nueva moda— Henry niega con una sonrisa.

— El viernes está de cumpleaños Scott, nos faltan sus regalos y hoy es la excusa perfecta para comprárselos— Se disculpa. Gustav los queda mirando un momento, algo como una vibración fría late en su pecho.

— Pero seremos tan felices de tenerlos hoy en la mesa, denle dinero a Scott y será el chico más feliz del mundo…— Clarisse niega.

— Te lo agradecemos, amigo, pero mira al chico del asiento trasero.

— ¡Venimos después de comprar los regalos, tío Gustav! ¡Las tiendas están a punto de cerrar y Scott se pondría insoportable si no le regalamos nada! — Gustav se muerde el labio. Siente que no los debe dejar ir.

— Oh vamos, me harán llorar por el rechazo…— Henry ríe y le da la mano en son de despedida.

— Nos vemos, Gustav— El francés responde a la despedida con cierto miedo. Toma la pálida y cálida de su amigo por dos segundos más de las usuales despedidas. Siente que no debe dejarlos ir.

El Subaru desaparece tras unos momentos por una avenida. El hombre observó el punto por el cual se dejaron de ver. En una fracción de segundo oscuro, cuando la inconsciencia le gana a la consciencia, se preguntó si acaso podrían volver a cenar juntos de nuevo.

La angustia le trituraba los huesos, sin razón alguna.

— Mi vida entra, hace frío— Giró sus pies de forma automática a donde estaba su esposa.

— Sí, mi amor— Al pasar junto a ella, se abstuvo de preguntar si acaso ella tendría esa misma especie de mal presentimiento. Negó a si mismo, seguramente no eran más que juegos de su mente y en dos horas más volvería a verlos. Francis ordenaba el desorden de las plumas como castigo.

No.

_Era un juego neurótico de su mente por no haber dormido anoche más que dos horas debido al informe que hubo de terminar. No había malos presentimientos. No pasaría nada._

-x-

Clarisse observa por el espejo retrovisor a su hijito menor. Se ríe silenciosamente, regocijando su alma en la dulzura del comportamiento de Arthur. El niño miraba por la ventana y sus dedos tamborileaban con impaciencia el vidrio. Sabía que aunque quisiera mostrarse indiferente, estaba ansioso por el regalo de su hermano mayor. Arthur adoraba a Scott, era una especie de idolatría en que todo lo que el mayor hiciera estaría bien a pesar de que no fuera lo correcto. Nunca contrariaba lo que el mayor decía y siempre trataba de ser el mejor en todo con tal de recibir la seca sonrisa de aprobación de su hermano.

Arthur era una dulzura, se repitió la madre. Y Scott a pesar de su petulancia y su rebeldía sin sentido, también.

Su primer hijo podía burlarse y golpear a los gemelos, robar las cosas de Will e incluso ser un vándalo sin remedio, pero en el momento de que se hablaba de Arthur, se podía ver un lado de él que jamás alguien ajeno a la familia hubiera creído. Porque Scott adoraba a Arthur desde el momento en que nació. Puede recordar casi como si fuera ayer el cómo a los ocho años, lo tomó recién nacido. Sus ojos eran azúcar.

"— _¿Mamá, nos lo podemos quedar?_

— _Mi vida, es tu hermanito como Ryan, Dylan y Will— El niño de cabellos rojos hizo un puchero._

— _¡Pero me gusta más éste! ¡Solo duerme y no llora a cada rato como Ryan! — Clarisse se hubiera reído sino fuera porque los puntos de la cesárea todavía latían dolorosamente, puestos la noche reciente._

— _Ya verás como llorará. Quizá incluso tanto como Ryan._

— _Mentira_— _Cortó._

— _¿Cómo sabes? — Acarició las manitos de los gemelos que comían chocolate sin prestar mayor atención al bebé. El pequeño Will dormía en las piernas de Henry quien agotado por toda la emoción de anoche, roncaba a rienda suelta. Scott se señaló con dulce soberbia._

— _Porque cuando crezca será mi secuaz como Batman y Robin, jamás dejaré que llore."_

Y asombrosamente, lo había cumplido. A los años que pasaban, mientras peleaba con los gemelos y William siempre iba a acusarle por haberle robado sus chocolates, Scott hacía reír a Arthur. Nunca le molestaba y a pesar de que le quitara de vez en cuando los dulces, jamás hubo una lágrima por causa suya. Solo carcajadas o protección cubierta por la indiferencia. Clarisse sabía que de todos sus hermanos para Scott, Arthur era su favorito.

Y eso era una sola muestra de la maravillosa familia que tenía. Porque los gemelos eran un tornado de alegría y William es el orgullo de la familia. Clarisse se preguntó que haría si los perdiera alguna vez.

_El semáforo estaba en verde cuando el Subaru Outback cruzaba la avenida._

_Se oyó un fuerte bocinazo. _

_Henry giró el manubrio con brusquedad._

_Clarisse gritó aterrada._

_Arthur lo único que recordará será el camión que correrá directo a ellos y la mano de su padre tirándolo y aferrándose a su muñeca._

Un estruendo, un choque, un puñetazo de metal y conexiones eléctricas que rompía un retrato familiar dejando trizas de un antes.

¿Cómo era capaz la vida desaparecer de un momento a otro? ¿Cómo era capaz que una familia se rompa en un segundo?

La sangre gotea el piso del vehículo aplastado.

El camión tiene su parte delantera totalmente abollada…

—…_Pero el automóvil se llevó la peor parte, quedando totalmente destrozado— Dirá la reportera en el noticiero de las nueve. _

-x-

Un alboroto entre las enfermeras y los doctores son el aviso tácito de la noticia. Los pasillos blancos son testigos de las camillas ensangrentadas que vuelan directo a cruzar una puerta de vidrio que con letras rojas dice "EMERGENCIA".

Llegan los heridos directo a la zona de urgencia.

Mientras tanto, uno de los policías que llegó a la zona del accidente busca un número en sus contactos del móvil, el aparato parece tiritar pero en verdad son los temblores de las manos que le sostienen.

— ¿Aló? ¿Hijo? Vengan ahora mismo al Charing Cross— Sus ojos verdes y el pelo platinado que se esconde bajo el sombrero de oficial. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Tal vez sea por la misma razón que el destino en su negra coincidencia, ha querido que Thadeus, el hermano de Clarisse, fuera uno de los policías que tuvo que ir a ayudar con el accidente— Tus padres...

-x-

En el momento en que llega Scott y los demás hermanos al recinto, sucede una imagen que quedará grabada en la cabeza y el pecho del hermano mayor con sangre. Una escena que será causa de las peores pesadillas. Un cuadro dantesco que congela el corazón de los hermanos.

— ¡No! — Scott gritó desgarradoramente, con el alma brotando de su garganta. Con su voz seca y ronca gastándose en notas de dolor que traspasan su cuello y le destrozan las cuerdas vocales.

Los médicos toman el desfibrilador nuevamente y lo hacen chocar con el pálido pecho desnudo que se contrae al golpe eléctrico.

— ¡Sigue sin pulso!

— ¡Carguen! — Grita el doctor.

Arthur sigue recibiendo los choques continuos a su pecho tratando de revivirlo.

Sin éxito.

— ¡De nuevo!

— ¡Carguen! — Grita de nuevo el doctor. Ese nuevo grito es el motor que impulsa al hermano mayor para llegar directo a Arthur y revivirlo él mismo pero unos fornidos paramédicos le retienen.

— ¡Suéltenme maldita sea! — Rugió hecho un toro.

— Por favor, mantenga distancia— Le decía con calma el hombre a su derecha. Una calma que sacaba de sus casillas a Scott.

¿Cómo mierda podría estar calmado?

— ¡Váyanse al infierno, suéltenme ahora! — Se removía con brusquedad, los hombres apenas y lo podían sujetar. Al momento de escuchar el cuarto "¡Carguen!" No dudó un segundo para darle un codazo a uno y golpear en la cara al otro y correr directo a su hermano menor. La máquina seguía con su horrendo pito interminable, el corazón en Scott era una especie de bomba a punto de explotar, Arthur seguía con los ojos cerrados, las vendas llena de sangre y sus manos colgando de la camilla. 12 años. Arthur tenía 12 años. No podía morir, no, por favor… Corrió a cogerle una mano pero las enfermeras le bloquearon impidiéndole llegar al niño — ¡Arthur!

"— _Hermanito, ¿Spike se fue al cielo? — Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Spike, era el perro de ellos, murió de viejo esa misma mañana. El pelirrojo suspiró y dio unas torpes caricias en el desordenado cabello rubio._

— _Todos se van al cielo— O eso es lo que le decían en la escuela._

— _¿Yo también?_

— _Por algo dije todos._

— _¿Cuándo me iré al cielo?_ _— Arthur estaba en la desagradable etapa de las preguntas, que se volvía porcentualmente el doble de desagradables si eran preguntadas a un adolescente de 13 años con problemas de conducta._

_Scott bufó y miró al cielo tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas para que Arthur le dejara de molestar._

— _Cuando mueras_

— _¿Y me moriré muy pronto?_

— _Eres muy joven para morirte, tonto"_

Y todavía seguía siéndolo.

El pulso seguía inexistente a la quinta descarga.

Los médicos negaron con la cabeza.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no...

Scott siente que se muere y todo da vueltas a su alrededor, volviéndose incorpóreo, las paredes volviéndose un cuadro paralelo e imposible de procesar cuando ve que los médicos no saben si seguir o no. Pero a ciertas personas, no hay otra alternativa más que la única. La de preservar la vida.

— ¡Carguen! ¡Carguen hasta que se le acabe la batería! ¡No dejen que muera! — Sollozó ronco. La desesperación y angustia de ese joven de aspecto imponente hizo que el hombre de bata azul que estaba más cerca dejara sus dudas y tomara las dos placas.

— ¡Carguen! — El pecho del niño se contrajo nuevamente al choque.

_Esa fue la última vez._

El alma volvió a su cuerpo y Scott cayó en de rodillas sin importarle su alrededor, podía escuchar la intermitencia en el pito de la máquina.

_Pit._

_Pit._

_Pit._

Quiso llorar. Llorar de la angustia como del alivio. Su hermanito estaba vivo.

Arthur vivía.

-x-

Dylan solloza amargamente en una silla del pasillo. Ryan le abraza en silencio, con sus ojos apagados y los rastros apenas secos de lágrimas que hace un tiempo recorrían su rostro.

Papá murió de forma instantánea en el accidente.

Mamá está con un TEC abierto de carácter severo, lesiones graves en todo el cuerpo y los vidrios del parabrisas al romperse, le saltaron en la cara, produciendo la pérdida de uno de sus ojos.

Arthur tiene un traumatismo encéfalo cerebral moderado, lo que significa que tuvo un daño a la cabeza mucho menor, dijo la doctora, pero en cambio, al ser más pequeño, le jugó en contra la gran pérdida de sangre que tuvo. El automóvil al destrozarse la parte izquierda y la mitad de la delantera, abolló de tal forma las puertas que fue difícil sacarle. Y para peor, luego el paro cardíaco…

— ¿Puedes dejar de llorar maldita seas? — Gruñó Scott— No soporto escucharte llorar como un patético.

— Vete a la mierda— Escupió Ryan sin mirarlo. Dylan seguía con su rostro cubierto.

— ¿Te las das de valiente? — Scott se reincorporó, una señal de peligro.

— El hospital no es un lugar para pelear— Se acercó un hombretón alto y fornido. Era un guardia de seguridad. Se congeló al recibir la fría y demoníaca mirada de los cuatro jóvenes. Los dos mayores hicieron crujir los nudillos.

Ese hombre no sabía que tentaba peligrosamente a su suerte.

-x-

— Ten, debes tomar algo— Alza la cabeza del color del fuego. Su vista choca contra un vaso de café. Quien lo sostiene en William que se ve demacrado pero tranquilo. Pero es solo la coraza de quien siente el pecho descascarado de tantos sufrir. Scott voltea con brusquedad.

— No necesito nada— Escupe ronco. Ha estado tanto tiempo sin hablar que la voz está rasposa y hueca. William no parece enojarse por tal tono.

— No has comido nada desde que llegamos. Si ya te has decidido a permanecer despierto toda la madrugada por lo menos tómate este vaso con café pues lo necesitarás— El pelirrojo sigue mirando al pasillo. La puerta de vidrio que dice "EMERGENCIA" es el enemigo más odioso que ha podido hallar en estas pocas horas que le ha resultado una eternidad. No pueden ver a mamá que entró a pabellón hace unos minutos ni tampoco saben como está Arthur quien sigue sin despertar. Tal vez, si acosa lo suficiente a los médicos, permitirán que pase a ver como está. Agarra el vaso de plástico y toma un sorbo en silencio.

Tío Thadeus fue a reconocer a padre, prometiendo encargarse de todo lo referente al funeral antes de irse del hospital.

Los gemelos duermen abrazados el uno al otro. Tras tanto llorar, el cuerpo se les ha adormecido. El sufrimiento surte a algunos como anestesia para viajar a un mundo lejos del dolor. A los mayores al contrario. La horrenda noticia ha quitado toda gana de descansar y lo único que saben es que deben seguir despiertos, aguardando, con el alma en un hilo.

Es las una y media de la mañana.

-x-

Mamá y Arthur siguen en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en estos momentos pero están con diagnóstico reservado. Lo que no augura nada bueno.

_Pit._

_Pit._

_Pit._

_Pit._

Dos enfermeras rodeaban como pajarillos el cuerpo del niño, colocándoles vendas, unos puntos que los médicos tuvieron que colocar, resaltan en su frente. Blanco, frío, agónico. Arthur era anémico y perder un litro y tanto de sangre fue extremadamente peligroso en su condición. Su condición se estaba agravando.

Scott puede ver desde su lugar como los médicos y enfermeras van en un ir y venir de dormitorios, murmuran entre ellos y una enfermera no para de verlos intensamente. Lo que le altera.

William, dos asientos más cerca de Scott quien está en el piso, mantiene el rostro oculto entre los rizos de su cabello rubio. Se escuchan unos leves murmullos. El pelirrojo lo mira sin emoción, sabe que hace. Reza. Reza porque la muerte no se lleve más vidas, porque deje de romper esta familia que tiene su alma trizada desde lo más profundo. Reza con el corazón en cada palabra. El corazón hecho añicos y aprisionado en un puño.

-x-

Arthur tuvo una descompensación. Su estado se agravó de súbito en el transcurso de la mañana.

El hospital tiene una capilla.

Scott es ateo. No cree en Dios ni en patrañas. No cree en nada que no sea más allá de lo tangible. A cualquiera que le hablara de religión, le respondía con soberbia que se libraba de las cadenas patéticas de esta sociedad que seguía sumida en tradiciones primitivas y sin sentido.

Sus ojos bajan al piso blanco y limpio de baldosas. A pesar de eso, el instinto humano de apoyar en algo las esperanzas y no vivir el terror de la desolación es más fuerte.

Mira al techo donde cuelgan las luces blancas que iluminan fríamente el maldito techo. Apoya su frente en la madera del asiento caoba. Cierra los ojos.

"_Dios te salve…"_

La desesperación agónica es capaz de transformar a cualquiera.

El pequeño Arthur permanecía en su camilla, conectado a un respirador artificial y con las dos enfermeras que controlaban sus signos vitales. Scott apenas abrió al exterior el verde cobalto para mirar la cruz frente a él.

Si es que existe algún dios en este mundo… que no se lleve a Arthur.

-x-

Formas oscuras y sin contornos, eso es lo primero que puede ver tras abrir los ojos. Pestañea una segunda vez, una tercera… y es capaz de ver donde está. Es blanco. Brilla y hace que le duelan los ojos. Dolor. Todo el cuerpo le duele. Se siente cansado. Se escucha un pito, un pito molesto que lo ha despertado ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerda fue que el camión venía hacia ellos y nada más.

— ¡Arthur! — Sus ojos verdes giran levemente y se encuentra para su sorpresa a su hermano Scott, casi encima de él ¿Cómo apareció ahí? ¿Qué pasó?

—… ¿Scott? — El verde cobalto brilla con alivio dentro de lo opacidad de la tensa situación. Sí, era él. Ha estado todo el día en su cuarto vigilándolo mientras que Will está en el cuarto de mamá, quien se ha puesto peor, y los gemelos son dos espectros en el pasillo.

Arthur se intenta quitar unos cables que le aprietan el dedo y al instante llegan unas enfermeras que le ruegan que no vuelva a quitárselo. El niño sigue mirando todo sin entender. Asiente sin procesar lo que le han dicho. Observa a su alrededor. Está en un cuarto de hospital. Se intenta reincorporar pero una pierna al leve movimiento duele de los horrores. Gime y Scott se desespera.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Qué te duele? — El niño se quita la sábana y observa su cuerpo lleno de moretones y con las costras a medio crearse. Una pierna la tiene alzada y con yeso. Suelta un grito asustado. Si él está así…

— ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Y papá? ¿Qué pasó? — Arthur lo mira confundido, lo que crea un nudo en el estómago al muchacho escocés, su mandíbula se aprieta, cuadrándose. Sus ojos se opacan y el rostro se le descompone. Arthur se asusta. Su cuerpo siente que se le congela por el miedo— ¿S-Scott?

Scott aprieta los puños, baja los ojos y trata de ignorar el escozor de su pecho del cual siente un agujero que lo atraviesa y la carne arde extirpada sin anestesia.

Al momento en que se decide a abrir la boca y escupir toda la verdad, escucha el revuelo de las enfermeras y el grito de…

Arthur giró bruscamente su cabeza ¿Ese acaso era el grito de Will?

Scott corre a la puerta de entrada, un paramédico le empuja y se dirige al cuarto 306. _El cuarto de mamá_. La sangre se le hiela al ver como empujan a William del cuarto y le piden que se aleje. Se escucha la orden de preparar el desfibrilador.

No. Scott niega pálido.

_No._

_No._

_No de nuevo._

Los gemelos se levantan impulsados por un resorte.

— ¿Scott? ¿Qué pasa? — Gime Arthur con miedo. Se intenta levantar a pesar de su estado.

— ¡Quédate ahí! — Gritó autoritario. Arthur se congeló y se quedó en su sitio.

— ¡Hermano, qué sucede! — El terror y un súbito mareo llenaba su cuerpo pero una de las pocas cosas claras que tenía en su mente era que Arthur no debía ver esto.

— ¡Qué te quedes ahí, maldita seas! — No recién de despertar. No puede ver esto.

— ¡Pero qué sucede!

— ¡Carguen!

No.

Maldita sea no.

No. No.

Todo daba vueltas, no fue consciente de la situación. Fue como un sueño. O una pesadilla. Era un eco que le revolvía la cabeza, borraba la realidad.

Un interminable pito eterno, frío.

Clarisse en su camilla, con la mitad del rostro vendado y sus labios curvos en una sonrisa que implicaba amor en todos sus sentidos, se mantuvo dibujada para la eternidad.

_Y así, la muerte se llevó finalmente su víctima. Al momento en que uno abrió los ojos, decidió que por pago, que otro los cerrara. Como si fuera un intercambio. Una transacción de alma por alma. _

Este será el peor cumpleaños de Scott en toda su vida.

-x-

Arthur ha dejado de llorar y ahora cubierto simplemente por la sábana, mira a la pared con el corazón destrozado. William ha desaparecido, tío Thadeus y tía Lauren se han llevado a los gemelos. Scott está con la cabeza sobre su camilla sin decir nada, sin siquiera respirar. El aire huele a muerte, huele a tristeza, a vacío.

El pequeño de doce años se pregunta como al despertar su familia ha cambiado de golpe. No quiere haber despertado. Le duele el pecho de toda la tristeza ¿Qué hará sin mamá? ¿Y sin papá? Las lágrimas afloran de nuevo. Un gemido. Ni siquiera les ha podido ver una última vez…

Una mano fría y blanca lo sujeta del brazo.

— Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil. No llores ahora— Murmuró el pelirrojo.

Pero él mismo sabía que era demasiado difícil. La sensación de desamparo era imposible de ignorar.

-x-

La enfermera, una muchachita menuda y de pelo color trigo, apoya la bandeja en la mesa blanca y acaricia el cabello rubio y despeinado del niño del cuarto 404, cuya triste historia sabe todo el hospital.

— Pequeño debes comer, mira es rico guiso carne. Incluso te he dado doble postre…— Murmura dulce.

— No tengo hambre. Gracias— Murmura Arthur débilmente. La chica le acaricia un brazo vendando y se acerca a él.

— No es bueno que en tu estado no comas nada. Debes ser un chico fuerte, tu familia estaría muy preocupada si supiera que no quieres comer— Arthur giró a verla torpemente, las heridas dolían y el yeso en su pierna imposibilitaba la fluidez de sus movimientos.

— No me quieren, porque dicen que yo tengo la culpa de lo que pasó a mamá y papá— Sus ojos verdes, profundos y tristes son algo que la enfermera se quedarán marcados con fuego en su mente.

"William_ ha aparecido en medio de la tarde ojeroso y apagado. El sillón junto a la ventana que está al lado de la camilla de Arthur ha sido su lugar. Encorvado, silencioso, con el rostro escondido. El prodigio de la familia permanece como un zombie en medio del cuarto. Scott recién ha llegado de hablar por teléfono con tío Thomas, el hermano de papá, quien lo ha llamado para hablar. El vuelo desde Australia llegará en dos horas más, va a venir con tía Angélica y los mocosos de sus primos._

_Estira los labios al ver la figura deprimente de Will. Estar así no ayuda a nadie. Pero no hay otra forma de estar. Se acerca a la silla que ha colocado junto a la camilla donde Arthur mira al techo con sus ojos opacos y vacíos._

— _Hey, te traje esto— Al volverse pasó por la máquina dispensadora. Los Hershey's que tanto adoraba devorar Arthur permanecían en una esquina de la máquina. Palpó sus bolsillos en busca de su billetera._

_Arthur lo miró y negó con lentitud._

— _No tengo hambre._

_Scott frunció sus cejas. Arthur parecía que en cada momento se demacraba más y más. _

— _No me gustan los "no"— Y colocó la barra de chocolate encima del mueble guardando las esperanzas de que en cualquier momento Arthur lo tomara y se lo comiera. _

_Era solo un niño, maldita sea. No debería estar pasando por eso._

_La puerta casi se rompe del portazo dado. El cuello nervudo y pálido del pelirrojo gira con brusquedad. _

_Dylan. Oscuro. Con el odio destilando por cada poro de su piel._

— _¿Qué mierda te pasa? — Pregunta. Es ignorado y el adolescente de 15 años se abalanza sobre su hermano como el león se abalanza sobre su presa. Toma al niño del cuello haciéndolo gemir asustado._

— _¡Es todo tu maldita culpa! ¡Bastardo de mierda! ¡Tú los mataste! — Y le asesta un puñetazo a la mejilla pálida y delicada de su hermano menor que permanece sobrecogido como un conejillo. William sigue sin levantar su vista, ya pareciera estar dormido. Scott se abalanza sobre Dylan y lo empuja de un golpe lejos de Arthur._

— _¡Pero cuál es tu puto problema, enfermo! — Ladra furioso. Dylan lo encara colérico._

— _¡Ese hijo de puta es mi problema! ¡Él es el problema de todo! ¡Si no fuera por que lo fueron a buscar, no habría sucedido nada de todo esto! — Grita señalando al niño quien tiembla asustado— ¡Es un asesino! ¡Todo es su puta culpa! ¡Ojalá te hubieras muerto!_

_Y eso frase fue el desencadenante para que toda la ira que Scott guardaba se liberara dirigiéndose asesina al imbécil de Dylan. El mayor se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y comenzó a apalearlo sin clemencia alguna. Arthur seguía observando la escena con terror. Nunca había visto a sus hermanos pelear en serio ni por su culpa. Miró a William buscando ayuda pero el chico seguía en un mundo aparte, indiferente a todo._

_Los guardias alertados por todo el ajetreo se acercan al dormitorio y con sorpresa, se apuran a correr a separarlos siendo imposible calmar a los contendientes"_

Arthur miró las sábanas, se sentía incómodo al ver a la enfermera con esa cara. Suspiró preguntándose por qué no mejor nunca hubiera despertado.

-x-

Tres días después son los funerales.

William está al otro lado junto con Dylan y otros parientes, en silencio, callados, tristes.

Los cabellos rojizos de Scott se remueven a la brisa fría. A Arthur lo han dejado salir del hospital debido a la situación, sujeto con muletillas, vestido con un traje oscuro que le ayudó a ponerse tía Lauren; observa a sus padres desaparecer bajo la tierra del Cementerio. Se despide con la dulzura infantil dentro de una única lágrima. A papá nunca le gustó que sus hijos lloraran y mamá se pondría triste si lo viera así.

Seguramente papá y mamá los están viendo antes de subir a un mundo desconocido con Dios.

Porque el cielo estaba esperando por ellos.

Scott, tras la espalda de Arthur, observa los cadáveres ocultándose en la tierra. Del bolsillo de su pantalón cuelga una cuerda con múltiples pelotitas: Un crucifijo. Un pacto. Un pacto con Dios de si Arthur vivía.

La tumba se llena de blancas y dulces flores. Es un adiós. Una parte de sus vidas y de sus corazones permanece enterrada bajo toda esa tierra. El muchacho de 20 años apenas cumplidos, observa a su hermano menor. Debía ser fuerte por él. Fuerte por todos. Como el mayor debía sacarlos adelante como diese lugar.

El niño se dio media vuelta, encarando a Scott.

—…Perdón.

— ¿Ah?

— Por lo que dijo Dylan, papá y mamá se fueron por mi culpa...

— No digas estupideces— Cortó con brusquedad— Eso no es tu culpa.

— Yo creo que sí— Fue un gruñido. Era Dylan destilando ponzoña. Arthur bajó la vista mirando el césped brillante y suave bajo sus pies. Scott dio un paso para empujar a Arthur tras de él olvidando que las muletas le hacían dificultoso dar un paso.

— Tú lo que quieres es que te rompa la cara ya que no pude la otra vez ¿No? — Hizo crujir sus nudillos. Dylan le alzó el dedo del medio.

— No te tengo miedo Scott, no me mandas— El pelirrojo sonrió con frialdad.

Debería.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Están en el funeral de sus padres y quieren ponerse a pelear como un dúo de imbéciles! ¡Son hermanos, no bestias! — Tía Lauren se interpuso enfurecida. William se acercó a tomar al de cabellos anaranjados y le alejó del lugar, Ryan no había querido ir y se quedó con Oz y Dereck en casa de tío Thadeus junto con el pequeño Peter.

— ¡Ese mocoso de mierda no es mi hermano! — Gritó venenoso mientras William seguía empujándolo para que se alejara. Scott tomó aire yendo directo al estúpido impertinente. Tía Lauren lo tomó al vuelo y le regañó exigiendo respeto debido a la situación. Las manos de Arthur temblaban sujetas al plástico de su soporte, se había puesto a llorar silenciosamente.

_La foto estaba rota, la familia despedazada desde su núcleo. Y el más pequeño y vulnerable sufriría las consecuencias de un infierno._

-x-

Afuera, en las escaleras del gigantesco edificio que es el Charing Cross, hay una figura encogida en un peldaño. Su rostro compungido se ve pálido como la muerte y su mirada opacada por los pensamientos que aglomeran su joven mente que ha vivido demasiado, sufrido cosas inimaginables, que ha sentido la soledad de primera mano y que sabe lo que es vivir un infierno.

El viento corre helado, las calles están vacías y solo de vez en cuando uno que otro paramédico, una que otra enfermera, se ven por ahí escasos momentos antes de entrar al gigantesco hospital.

Inhala profundo tratando de controlarse pero haber visto a Scott conectado a una máquina y el rostro lleno de vendas ha abierto una parte de sus recuerdos que luchaba por olvidar.

Siente como unos brazos lo rodean y el aliento de alguien roza su cabeza. Se sobresalta. Abre sus ojos que se ven más grandes por la sombra que los rodea.

— Vamos, viejo. No estés así…— Alfred murmura sobre él. Las frías manos inglesas se aferran a su chaqueta de cuero con desesperación. Los dos vasos de café caliente que Alfred recién fue a comprar permanecen en los peldaños de concreto, el vapor subiendo y formando una estela etérea que se esfumaba.

No… Alfred no entiende. No entiende como la muerte está siempre posada sobre él como una maldición. No entiende. Inhala de forma profunda nuevamente, el pecho permanece resentido por las llagas de nuevo abiertas. Por los recuerdos apuñalando su cabeza. Su madre. Su padre. Muertos. Para siempre. Jamás volverán, jamás volvió a escuchar las carcajadas de ella ni sentir el aroma a tabaco de él. El norteamericano acaricia con torpeza su espalda. No es capaz de verlo así, no soporta ver a Arthur sufriendo. Tal vez no sepa que es lo que vivió en su pasado.

Pero ahora están en el presente. Y él está ahí.

Y no dejará que nada malo le pase. Se lo jura a si mismo, por como se llama Alfred Jones.

— ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? Matthew nos espera.

"¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?" El inglés se preguntó cuando en fue la última vez que se sintió verdaderamente en un hogar. Su casa era solo una cueva oscura llena de negro y frío. Cubierta bajo la sombra de la muerte. Una gruta oscura a la cual no era bienvenido y que ni siquiera pertenecía.

"_¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?"_

¿Y si al volver a casa de Alfred le cubría con la maldición de la muerte? Porque parecía ser que su familia estuviera maldita. Todos maldecidos con la tumba prematura.

Alfred lo tomó de la mano, impulsándole a levantarse. Arthur tenía miedo, miedo de arrastrarlo a su propia miseria.

Lo que no sabía es que Alfred incluso si lo arrastrara al infierno, seguiría a su lado.

.

**Notas: **_Glasgow es una ciudad al centro-oeste de Escocia._

_Me he hecho un blog en Tumblr. Solo subiré cosas referentes a mis fics. Cuando tenga tiempo, haré el del fandom. _

_Keepsmilingforthewinter . tumblr. Com ¡Ahí está! Todavía estoy aprendiendo a manejarlo :'(_

_Ohoohohoh, se me olvidaba. Hice el test de Latin Hetalia… Y me salió Perú. ¡Saludos a las chicas de ese país!_


	18. Familia

**- Autora**: _Cuando menos se lo espera, la vida te juega chueco y hace que todo lo que tenías se destroce. La muerte es horrenda. Peor si es una larga agonía. Duele mucho ver como se mueren frente a ti sin hacer nada. Y no. Nada de mandarme fuerzas, pues solo doy la explicación de mi tardanza. En fin, los quiero mis lindos lectores (L)_

_Hace tiempo que Alfred no tomaba protagonismo, extrañaba eso. Esta vez Nickelback me ayudó a escribir. El vocalista tiene la voz rasposa y me recuerda tenuemente a la de Alfred. Hablando de voces ¡La de Matt Bellamy (vocalista de MUSE) me recuerda a la de Arthur! ¿Estaré mal de la cabeza?_

**¡Perdón si a algún review no he respondido! ¡Tengo un caos en mi correo horrendo!**

Oh, una cosa que jamás les avisé: Yo **no** me guío para la imagen de los personajes por el anime sino por el manga. Los dibujos del anime me irritan. LAS CEJAS DE INGLATERRA SI LAS UNES SON UN ASTERISCO. ¡UN ASTERISCO! ¡NO ME CONCENTRO AL VER ESE MALDITO ASTERISCO NEGRO!

**Respuestas**: Las había escrito pero el Word se me cerró sin guardar *Solloza*

_**Shacketita**: ¡Había advertido que necesitarían pañuelos! ¡Alfred es dulce! Lo de la declaración… espera, sólo espera… _

_**Ushio208**: Poco a poco, los pasados de los personajes se darán a conocer… ¡Faltan tantas cosas que explicar! Sí. Fue un cambio total entre Scott y Arthur. Pero eso ya se verá en uno de los otros especiales._

_**Asd**: "…Te vi partir, mis ilusiones de destruyeron, pensé en morir…"A las buenas canciones cebolleras *Ríe* Igual nada que ver la continuación de la canción hahahaha. Recompensaré pronto tu paciencia con mis fics :)_

_**HimekoO3:** ¡Muy bien, nunca desobedezcas mis consejos! Pero los pañuelos no los necesitarás en un buen tiempo. Unas cuantas dudas se resolverán en este cap ¿Qué pasa con Scott? Chan chan… Los padres de Francis rulean :)_

**- Disclaimers**: Ni me hables Himaruya. Sigues insistiendo en hacer países que NO interesan mientras nosotros seguimos como babosos.

**- Advertencia**: _Scott. Alfred enojado. La familia. Los pensamientos de Alexander. No es advertencia sino aviso: Alfred sólo padece de Miopía (Lo que significa: No puede ver objetos de lejos pero sí los cercanos)_

-x-

La noche pinta el aire de añil embadurnado por las nubes eternas del cielo. Son las dos y media de la mañana pero Alfred no tiene sueño.

Sus ojos permanecen fijos en Arthur quien hace un rato ha comenzado a roncar en esos ronroneos que cada vez que los escucha, le hacen recordar a un gato. Sus rostros están apenas separados por una distancia escasa. Centímetros. Apenas centímetros. Por lo que a pesar de que está oscuro, es capaz de ver la mayoría de los detalles del rostro de Arthur.

Arthur mantiene en su rostro las facciones crispadas como quien tiene una pesadilla. Alfred a pesar de que sabe que es algo lento para deducir cosas, no duda un momento en que es a causa del accidente de Scott. Sabe que los padres de Arthur murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando el chico tenía 12 años. Sabe que a Arthur, el recuerdo todavía lo daña. No ha podido superar el pasado. Y ahora su hermano mayor…

Una inhalación es más profunda de lo normal, luego el aliento de Arthur sale y choca con la piel cálida de Alfred.

Apretó su mandíbula, disgustado, ignorando el cálido aire del inglés chocar contra su piel.

Arthur no debería estar así por un imbécil que ni lo quiere.

A Alfred jamás le han gustado los rostros tristes, pero tras mucho tiempo, a comenzado a dejar de preocuparse por los demás y sentir nada más que indiferencia o risa. Se ha podrido, se ha malgastado, se ha vuelto cruel e incluso insensible en muchos sentidos. Los años lo han curtido, han matado su propia esencia, su yo de antes. Han asesinado al Alfred alegre, el chico soñador e idealista, el que muchas veces terminó con más de un rasguño por su complejo de héroe, el Alfred compasivo, el Alfred hospitalario, el Alfred de buen corazón.

Lo han asesinado con estacas, le han destrozado mientras agonizaba cada asqueroso y gris día de su adolescencia. Lo han transformado en lo que es ahora. A pesar de ello, no es capaz de ver a Arthur sufrir. Es algo peor que sentir un puñetazo en el estómago.

Un chispazo recorre su pecho y es como si una vibración que estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada vuelve a resonar y la frecuencia llega muda hasta su cabeza, hasta la superficie de su subconsciente y roza su consciente.

_Renace, renace desde la tierra negra e infértil un pequeño tallo de algo. Un algo que Alfred ignora_.

Acerca una de sus manos al cabello rubio y desordenado. Lento. Cuidadoso. Jamás Alfred en su vida había sido cuidadoso con algo. Pero no quiere despertarlo.

Su amigo, su "tutor" y el misterioso vándalo que él hace tan poco tiempo descubrió, mantiene sus ojos cerrados en un mudo sufrimiento. Sabe que a pesar de que Arthur quiere demostrarse como alguien fuerte, alguien duro, está sufriendo. Sufriendo por un pasado que todavía se le es a Alfred desconocido pero que no tardará en conocer.

No importa, se dijo. De todas formas, Arthur está viviendo junto a él. Ya no volverá a casa. Y él sí lo podrá hacer feliz; cosa que _ellos_ jamás hicieron.

_Mañana lo invitará al cine_. Se sonríe. Sigue acariciando las hebras doradas a la luz del sol y grises en la oscuridad. Mañana hará que se olvide de toda esta mala noticia. _Lo invitará al cine. Verán una película. Luego comerán de nuevo pizza en el restaurante donde trabaja Antonio y finalmente lo llevaría a donde sea que su motocicleta los dirija_. La juventud es eterna y mañana será un grandioso día.

Dos y cuarenta y cinco.

Sigue acariciando sus cabellos.

-x-

Patea una lata de gaseosa, haciéndola volar y estrellarse contra una pared del callejón. El metal se contrae y suena horrendamente, como un gemido metálico. Una simple víctima de la violenta cólera. Los ojos azules brillan peligrosamente. Todo en él hace que se forme un escalofrío al testigo. Peligro. Huele a peligro. A ira. Frustración. Impotencia. Incredulidad. Engaño. Dolor.

Las calles oscuras y sucias son testigos del animal furioso que es. Hace frío pero no le importa, no lo tiene. Está metiéndose a calles peligrosas pero le importan un carajo. Nada le importa. La ira lo controla. O tal vez sea el sentirse herido, traicionado.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué tenía que ser así!

¡Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza Arthur para volver a su casa!

-x-

La bandeja en sus manos tambalea levemente a cada escalón que sube. Intenta sostenerla con unos dedos libres evitando que el café chorreara y mojara lo demás que llevaba. La casa está en completo silencio por lo que el sonido de la cerámica chocar contra el plástica resuena por los pasillos con su eco hueco.

Dobla y abre con cuidado la primera puerta a la derecha.

Un cuerpo descansa en la gran cama, las sábanas que lo cubren despiden el fuerte y duro perfume que le llega de lleno a la nariz. Sándalo. Cuero. Whisky. _Tabaco_. Un aroma que a cada año tiempo se vuelve más y más amargo. Está dormido. Mejor para él. Intenta dejar la comida de la forma más silenciosa posible. El idiota tiene un horroroso despertar y no es capaz de soportarlo a pesar de todo.

_Tack_. Fue el único sonido cuando la bandeja tocó la madera de la mesita de noche.

Perfecto. Ahora se irá a su cuarto para terminar de completar los detalles para el maldito Festival de Invierno.

Voltea tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible…

Arthur salta sobresaltado al notar los ojos demoníacos de su hermano sobre él.

Mierda. El corazón lo tiene por la garganta.

Scott sigue observándolo en silencio. Sus ojos son lo mismo que dos pozos vacíos y fríos. Como los de un monstruo. Arthur intenta hacer como si jamás se hubiera asustado y le señala la bandeja.

— Te traje la comida— Scott todavía acostado y apenas moviendo un poco su cabeza, ahora observa sin interés la cena humeante. El rostro lo tiene lleno de moretones y costras.

_Contusiones, fracturas, hemorragias internas y medio año con kinesiólog_o. Esas fueron las palabras del médico.

Scott tras una semana y media en el hospital, exigió volver a su casa. Aunque era algo medianamente predecible sabiendo su odio a los hospitales. William al ser médico y amigo del director del hospital, le sentó perfecto para que le dejaran ir.

Y ahora los hermanos le cuidan por turnos.

Las ventanas corridas chocan contra su cabello iluminando el rojo de sus cabellos. Scott se levanta con cierta torpeza, la debilidad de la convalecencia se hace notar y eso es algo que le pone de mal humor. Detesta mostrarse débil, vulnerable. Arthur acerca la bandeja y ya se dispone a irse en el momento en que Scott tiene la comida sobre sus piernas.

A pesar de que volvió a casa tras la llamada de William, la pelea de hace unas semanas no la olvida. Y no tiene intenciones de olvidarla. Porque ahí se notó que realmente no es querido aquí. La única razón por la que aceptó volver fue porque necesitaban de él por lo menos mientras que Scott esté en ese estado. Y Scott es su hermano, incluso si lo detesta por lo del accidente como todos los demás. Incluso ha hecho su adolescencia horrenda. Incluso si le gusta joderlo como si fuera deporte nacional. Incluso a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho.

_Pero eso no significa nada más. Por lo menos en Arthur._

Scott aprieta los puños cuando lo ve irse.

— No...— Arthur voltea a verlo, sin entender que dijo. Scott lo mira fijamente sin decir nada.

— ¿Huh?

—…Pásame mi laptop— Dice tras un momento en que otras palabras luchaban por salir, unas palabras que un ácido interior incineró. Arthur frunció el ceño.

— No te vas a poner a trabajar, idiota.

— Es mi problema y tú no me mandas— Gruñe. Arthur afila sus dos cuchillas verdes.

— No. Pero no te pasaré tu laptop. El médico dijo que…

— Perfecto, lo hago yo ya que tú eres un inútil— Y dejando la bandeja a un lado, hace el ademán de levantarse.

— No serás capaz— Le desafía. No puede levantarse. Las _piernas no le responden correctamente_.

— Pruébame, genio— Y coloca sus pies en el suelo. Sus brazos musculosos y llenos de pecas hacen fuerza para tomar impulso. Arthur apurado toma el computador y se lo entrega. Scott sonríe victorioso, aunque la sonrisa tiene un tinte amargo.

De todas formas no podía moverse hasta donde estaba la laptop sino arrastrándose. Se habría caído y sería un daño mortal a su orgullo tener que hacer ese patético espectáculo. Se devuelve con lentitud a su sitio. Las piernas apenas y las siente pero las heridas en los brazos que sostienen sus setenta kilogramos duelen demasiado. Es frustrante. Demasiado. Más para alguien tan autónomo como él. _Ni siquiera bañarse o levantarse a correr las cortinas._ Era un maldito inútil casi lisiado.

Inhala profundamente.

_No importa_. Se dice. _Estas son desventajas que puede encontrarle aspectos positivos. _Con esfuerzo pero sin ayuda, _jamás en la vida necesitará de la ayuda de alguien_, se recuesta nuevamente y toma de la taza con café mientras enciende el computador.

_Uno de los aspectos buenos tiene que ver directamente con su hermano menor._

_El parásito no volverá regodearse de tener tiempo con él. _

Arthur niega repetidamente.

— Eres un idiota.

El escocés sonríe con acidez ignorando las palabras .

— El idiota que sostiene a la familia por si no te has dado cuenta— Arthur rueda los ojos. A veces se pregunta qué tiene en la cabeza. Se da media vuelta, dejando al convaleciente solo en su blanco dormitorio.

-x-

Aprieta el botón. Las campanadas suenan al instante detrás de la puerta. Se arregla un mechón rubio platinado que insiste en caer sobre su frente pálida y sin ninguna imperfección. Escucha unos rápidos pasos acercarse.

La perilla se mueve y se abre la puerta al segundo después.

— ¡Alexander! — Grita una aguda voz. El noruego saluda con la cabeza.

— Buenas noches señora Halle— Una mujercita menuda con rostro de ángel le observa sonriente, pero el brillo de su rostro no es capaz de ocultar el agotamiento diario. La mujer ríe y golpea de modo amistoso su brazo… quizá demasiado fuerte.

_Tiene la misma fuerza bruta que su hijo._

— ¡Ya te he dicho un montón de veces que me digas Halle! No me hagas sentir vieja, querido…— Pero Alexander jamás le dirá así. Y ella jamás se dará por vencida. Alexander lo sabe. _Es tan parecida a su él. O él parecido a ella._

— ¿Cómo está el idiota? — Pregunta con tranquilidad. El viento de la calle le cala la espalda al acariciar su cuello desnudo pero no lo demuestra. No hay sentimiento que su rostro refleje, ha perdido esa capacidad. Halle sonríe con tristeza.

— Está en su dormitorio. No sabes como se alegrará cuando te vea… Pero entra, Alex. Quedarte más tiempo en la calle te podrá enfermar— Sujeta su brazo y le impulsa adentro. _Ambos son demasiado efusivos_. Alexander ya acostumbrado se deja impulsar dentro— ¿Quieres un té o un café? Te lo puedo preparar si quieres, Alex…

— No gracias.

— ¡Pero si estás hecho un hielo! —Protesta tocando su rostro. Alexander suspira. Sus oídos se han hecho inmunes a los chillidos. Será que estar demasiado tiempo con Soren ha acostumbrado a sus orejas a no llorar sangre— No se diga más… te haré un café.

Y se da media vuelta para entrar a la cocina americana. Toma un frasco y se apura a calentar agua, sus manos pálidas están más delgadas que la última vez que entró él a esta casa. Alexander siente lástima de verla así. El trabajo en el hospital. El cuidado de su casa. El estado reciente del idiota. Son demasiadas cargas que la dejan exhausta y él, quien la conoce hace más de dos años, sabe que le pasarán la cuenta.

— Pasa a verlo por mientras, yo te lo llevo— Sonríe. El adolescente asiente y sigue de largo para caminar a una puerta blanca en la que destacan unas manchas de sangre que intentaron ser limpiadas sin éxito. Se queda dos segundos mirando la puerta y luego la abre.

Soren está en la cama de color rojo. Duerme. Su rostro anguloso y cuadrado ahora está hinchado y lleno de moretones. Los agujeros de la nariz tienen dos tapones de algodones enrojecidos y húmedos.

El rostro de Alexander se vuelve sombrío. _Fueron dos. Dos contra uno. Dos contra uno que lo atacaron por la espalda._ El noruego se sienta en la cama donde está el gigantesco chico durmiendo.

_Emil ya no saldrá con ellos, Tino tampoco. Es demasiado peligroso._

— ¡Te traje el café, querido! — La madre de Soren entra al cuarto con una sonrisa que amenaza con romperse al volver a ver a su hijo. Alexander asiente y recibe el tazón. Ella se queda quieta unos momentos mirando a su hijo. Uno… dos… tres trozos de la máscara se rompen y caen por su rostro pálido. Murmura—… Yo… No sé en qué está metido… no sé qué tiene en la cabeza como para encontrar divertido el volver herido… Yo…

Soren sigue durmiendo ignorante de su alrededor. Alexander mira a la madre sin saber qué hacer o decir. Opta por guardar silencio y dejar que siga desahogándose.

— Vamos, no he sido una mala madre ¿O sí? Sé que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en casa por el trabajo pero lo hago para que él tenga un mejor futuro— Se quiebra la voz. Luego inhala profundamente y secándose las lágrimas, le sonríe a Alexander— Demonios, te he hecho un escándalo. Ignórame, Alex… tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Que digo… si tú incluso serás quien lo saque de eso. Serás su salvador. Tengo la confianza de que por fin Soren te escuche y deje de hacer el estúpido. Ya has hecho lo primero, sacándole de esas… cochinadas de drogas…

A Alexander las palabras son trozos de vidrios fríos y que cortan limpiamente el pecho. Ella no sabe de nada. No sabe que él también está metido en todo esto. Que Soren muchas veces ha llegado lleno de sangre por su culpa. No sabe que él no es más que el diablo. El demonio mismo. Aleja su mirada de ella y la posa en él.

_Están metidos en algo que los supera. En algo en que fueron metidos._

Comenzó con Soren queriendo conocer el mundo y metiéndose en algo que costó demasiado sacarlo, Alexander quien en esos tiempos no había pasado por la muerte de su tía, era alguien distinto al del ahora. E iba casi todas las noches a sacarlo de esas sucias calles donde se iba en busca de quien le vendiera esa basura. Fue difícil. Tuvo que meterse en varios líos que en esos momentos, lo atemorizaban, pero que luego ya no le importaban si era con tal de ayudarlo. Alexander se había jurado sacar a Soren de las drogas. Y lo había cumplido con mucho esfuerzo. Con muchos sacrificios. Todo fuera por su mejor amigo.

El problema fue luego, con el líder de la pandilla de antes. Michael había presentado a Alexander una especie de amistad que él, demasiado joven, no supo que debía rechazar. Y Soren jamás lo habría dejado solo. Y Berwald tampoco. Y luego pasó lo de su tía. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

_Eso fue el problema. No haberse metido solo y haber permitido que sus amigos vendieran el alma al diablo._

La madre de Soren se ha ido tras pedir disculpas por verle en ese estado. Alexander trata de sonreírle pero no puede. No se siente capaz.

Y ahora el frío le carcome sin que su rostro sea el espejo de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Soren no lo iba a dejar aunque él lo echara, aunque le dijera que no lo quiere ver más, aunque le dijera la peor de las mentiras.

Alexander cerró los ojos tratando de esquivar esos pensamientos que se envolvían y entrelazaban con recuerdos. Se preguntaba qué tenía en la cabeza ese idiota como para querer esa vida. Lo mismo para Berwald.

_Nunca obtuvo respuesta en las dos únicas veces que llegó a preguntarlo._

Soren comenzó a despertar y ese fue la alarma para que Alexander se fuera. Se levantó y se dio media vuelta apurándose por llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Noru! — Y su escapatoria se vio frustrada. Se quedó de espaldas. _Soren no tenía que haberlo visto_— ¡Me has venido a ver! ¡Eres adorable!

¿Qué basura tenía en la cabeza como para decirle adorable? Volteó a verlo, ignorando su mente que le gritaba que diera media vuelta y se fuera.

— ¿Cómo me has dicho? — Soren se acomodaba en la cama sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¡No te vayas tan pronto, quédate a hacerme compañía!

Alexander no sabía que el danés sentía su cuerpo latir en un cosquilleo que quemaba y que le producía una especie de euforia cada vez que lo veía cerca. Y eso era una parte de las respuestas que jamás ha recibido.

-x-

Se ha comprado hace un rato un pack de cervezas mientras se las toma solo. La plaza está vacía y oscura, como si toda la vida hubiera sido tragada por la boca de un demonio. Toma el último trago y aplasta la cerveza con su puño. Hace tiempo que no tomaba alcohol, tal vez habrán sido sus dos meses. Pero ahora no hay nadie que lo detenga. Abre otra lata.

No quiere volver a su apartamento. La pelea con Matthew se agravó luego de que Arthur se fuera y Matthew le echara la culpa sin escuchar la verdad. Y discutieron. Y Matthew le sacó en cara todo lo sucedido anteriormente como cada vez que pelean. Y Alfred, ya harto de ser acusado, rompió una silla de la cocina. Y la pelea se puso peor.

Y una mierda, toma un largo trago. No volverá hoy a casa.

El cielo es negro y sin estrellas, está húmedo y se nota que va a llover. Termina su cuarta lata y abre una quinta. La cerveza jamás le ha mareado, tiene una asombrosa resistencia al alcohol de la cual se ha jactado una innumerable cantidad de veces. Por eso siempre gana las apuestas que tienen alcohol de por medio, mientras no deban jugar póker, siempre gana. Es un asco con las cartas.

Sentado en la banca, con sus jeans oscuros y el polerón gris que se compró la última vez que viajó a América, fulmina a la luna que en esos momentos le dio por aparecer. Quiere fumarse un cigarrillo. Tantea su bolsillo pero al momento de abrir la cajetilla, un rostro se le viene a la mente frustrando sus planes. Baja sus labios, disgustado. Incluso sin que Arthur esté aquí, le viene a joder.

¿No lo podría dejar tranquilo?

Todavía está dolido con él. Sabe que se fue por "buenas" razones. Pero no eran lo suficientes buenas para Alfred. Scott no merece que Arthur lo haya ido a cuidar como una maldita nana.

Lo que más le causaba rabia era que incluso había tirado su orgullo al tacho de la basura para casi rogarle que no se fuera. Y eso significa que casi lo hizo de rodillas.

_Y aun así lo dejó._

Y el "_Alfred por favor, tampoco me hace feliz volver allá con Scott. Es un hijo de puta lo sé pero es mi hermano a pesar de todo"_ Le vale lo mismo que un trozo de mierda. Scott podía contratar una enfermera para que lo cuidara.

En un momento la imagen se ve transformada y es ahora él y Matthew. La elimina al instante, sabiendo que su conciencia le diría que habría hecho lo mismo que Arthur.

Baja la mirada hacia el Támesis, que cruza el parque. Da un suspiro que se hace visible como una estela de vapor y recién nota todo el frío que hace. Coloca sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras una larga especie de pensamientos cruza su cabeza. Y no sabe cual de todos ellos es peor, porque ahora que no hay nadie a su lado, comienza a volver a sentirse como antes, como cuando estaba en el otro instituto. Solo. Solo contra todos.

Las pandillas, las peleas, el alcohol, el odio, el aroma húmedo del concreto, las risas, la sangre… su familia…

"— _¡Estoy harta, más que harta! ¡Vergüenza familiar! ¡Vándalo! ¡Delincuente juvenil!"_

Vieja de mierda.

Era un odio mutuo.

Se sobresalta por un ruido que corta bruscamente sus pensamientos.

Un mensaje de texto. Toma su celular sin muchas ganas. Si es Matthew lo va a mandar a la mierda. Y pobre de que sea Gilbert, quien de forma inexplicable se consiguió su número, para llamarlo nuevamente borracho y pidiéndole dinero por una apuesta que perdió.

Pero se equivocó.

_Arthur._ Aprieta el botón automáticamente para abrir el mensaje. El enojo con él extrañamente se había disipado de un momento a otro.

"_Alfred, en lo posible, no salgas de tu casa."_

El norteamericano alzó una ceja.

"_Ah?"_

Enviar.

Veinte segundos después llegó otro SMS.

"_Alexander me llamó. Apalearon a Soren los de Iván"_

Alfred se preguntó qué demonios sacaba en limpio de eso. Ya, apalearon al tonto de Soren pero eso es normal, siempre se está buscando pelea hasta con los perros callejeros ¿Qué tiene que ver con él?

Exasperado porque le es dificultoso escribir en el diminuto teclado de su móvil debido a sus grandes manos, llama definitivamente a Arthur.

Contesta al segundo tono.

— ¡_Idiota, no me debías llamar!_— Susurra. Alfred estira los labios ignorando el agradable calor que sintió al escucharlo.

— ¿Ahora por qué?

— _Tsk...Espera un momento_— Se escucha unos crujidos y algo que parece ser una ventana abriéndose, luego otros crujidos y un fuerte golpe. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— ¿Arthur?... — No respondían. El corazón se le congeló. ¿Qué le había sucedido?— ¡Arthur, qué pasó! ¡ARTHUR!

— _Listo. Demonios, Alfred. Eres imposible, casi me dejas sordo_— Alfred cerró los ojos aliviado.

— Maldita seas Arthur, qué diablos te pasó.

— _Salté la ventana de mi cuarto. Scott está en la pieza de al lado y no quiero que escuche_— _Scott, siempre Scott._ Sentía que si hubiera sido gato habría parado los pelos del lomo iracundo.

— ¿Te costaba avisar? Pensé que te habías muerto o algo— Se escuchó una leve risa al otro lado de la línea.

— _Ya quisieras. No te daré en el gusto tan pronto._

— ¿Cómo que ya quisiera? ¡Sería horrendo para mí si te mueres! — Dijo sin pensar. _Doble mierda_. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

— _¿P-por qué d-dices eso?_ — La voz de Arthur sonó débil.

Alfred quiso aprender a pensar antes de hablar.

—… ¿Pues porque a quien molesto? — Se explicó apresuradamente. Se escuchó un suspiro y un "Claro". Se apuró en cambiar de tema— Hey ¿Qué tiene que ver Soren conmigo?

— _¿Alfred, alguna vez podrán tus neuronas a hacer sinapsis?_ — Por el tono, se notaba exasperado— _A todo esto ¿Dónde estás?_

— En un parque ¿Por qué?

— _¡Alfred vuelve a casa!_

— No me da la gana.

— _Por un demonio, Alfred hazme caso. Vete ahora mismo_— Sonó demasiado ansioso. Había pasado algo feo pero ¿Qué?

— ¿Pero por qué?

— _Americano idiota, quienes apalearon a Soren fueron dos idiotas de Iván_.

— Ya…

—… _¿Pero no entiendes por qué se fueron contra él?_ — Alfred abrió los ojos.

— No.

—_Iván se tiró contra el más bruto de Alexander…Y conozco demasiado bien a ese enfermo, seguramente se querrá ir contra ti_.

— ¿En serio? — Sonrió emocionado. Una pelea, hace tiempo que no peleaba. Momento.

Dos ideas que volaban en su subconsciente colisionaron y estalló una idea horrenda.

— ¡_Pero no te pongas así de feliz, estás corriendo peligro pedazo de idiota!_

— No importa, voy a poder contra ellos. Siempre puedo— Espetó. Antes de que Arthur le debatiera, prosiguió— Arthur, ¿Iván también te hizo alguna de las… cicatrices que tienes?

Silencio.

— _¿A qué viene tal pregunta?_ — Sonó a la defensiva. El rostro de Alfred comenzó a ensombrecerse.

— Respóndeme.

— _Alfred no entien-_

— ¡Qué me respondas!

—… _Sí. _

— ¿Cuál de todas?

— _Pero no te sirve de nada que te diga-_

— ¡Arthur maldita seas, respóndeme y déjate de evadir las putas preguntas!

— _Eh… la de la costilla_— Dijo incómodo.

Alfred afiló sus ojos tras los lentes cuadrados.

— ¿La de la derecha o la de la izquierda?

— _Pues… la derecha. Un día se aprovechó de que salía solo y me arrastró por las avenidas en venganza… Alfred no entiendo para que te sirva saber eso. Eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo._

_Uno más anotado a la lista._

— Perfecto. Los estaré esperando— Y corta tras decir esas palabras con una monotonía que predecía peligro. Antes de que Arthur se le ocurra volver a llamarlo, apaga el teléfono y se levanta camino a su motocicleta.

Los va a estar esperando, vaya que sí. Pero no es idiota, va a tener que asegurarse.

_Y eso significa hacer una desagradable visita._

Sonríe de medio lado. Siente el cuerpo arder en furia.

-x-

Se acomoda mejor en el sillón. La luz de la pantalla del gigantesco televisor resalta sus pómulos redondos y su nariz respingada. Pestañea pensando en que la película no es lo suficiente divertida como para entretenerla. Mucho suspenso. Mucho de policías. Volteó a ver a la figura a su lado. Sus labios pintados de un rojo italiano se curvaron hacia abajo. Joseph al contrario parecía que en cualquier momento se pegaría a la pantalla para fundirse y meterse a ayudar al protagonista.

— Amor…— Recibió un gruñido como respuesta. Alice se acomodó su cabello ondulado en un ademán arrogante— Joseph, tómame en cuenta.

— Ya…

Y la mujer apretó un botón y la pantalla se puso azul.

— ¡Hey! — Alegó. Alice rodó los ojos.

— Te estaba hablando y prestabas más atención a esa basura de película— Joseph frunció el ceño. Esa basura de película era su favorita.

— Qué demonios pasa, Alice. La película iba en su mejor parte— Alice alzó más su cuello, mostrando su característica soberbia. A pesar de que Joseph era intimidador sin proponérselo, con su cuerpo de un metro noventa y su rostro duro y seco, su mujer no se atemorizaba en lo más mínimo.

— Quiero hablar.

— ¿Justo ahora? No te puedes esperar…

— Ahora— Silabeó cual serpiente. Su marido parece haber tratado de buscar paciencia porque inhaló profundamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Necesitamos hablar de _eso_— Joseph se sujetó la frente.

— Qué sucede con Alfred. Ya le pasé mi departamento en el centro. Les doy dinero para que se mantengan ¿Qué más? — Alice se levantó.

— Estoy harta de mal criarlo. Además que lejos de nosotros seguramente está haciendo una pésima influencia para Matthew— Ella ya había esperado demasiado tiempo en que volvieran con el rabo entre las piernas rogándole volver a casa, sufriendo una desastrosa impotencia al ver tal revés— Pobre de mi hijito… soportando a ese salvaje.

— Hablas como si Alfred no fuera tu hijo— Señala el hombre. Alice estira los labios.

— Él ya no es mi hijo… — Joseph unió sus cejas, viéndose por primera vez enojado.

— Piensa antes de hablar, Alice. ¿Te escuchaste?

— ¡No es mi hijo! ¡Ese mocoso rebelde, delincuente y vergüenza familiar no es nada mío! — Gritó— ¡Y tú deberías estar pensando lo mismo que yo! ¡Tuviste que hacerme caso y haberlo enviado a California con tu madre!

— ¿Quieres deshacerte de él, no? — Gruñó— No seas estúpida Alice. Es nuestro hijo.

— Tú lo defiendes solamente porque es tu favorito…

— Y tú no estás exenta de ese favoritismo ¿No? — Refiriéndose claramente a Matthew.

— Bueno… Matt es un niño tranquilo y dulce… No necesita que lo estén vigilando, no se mete en problemas, es un buen chi-

— ¿Y lo de los dos años atrás? Sigo sin creerme esa cara de mojigato.

— ¡Es tu hijo Joseph! — Rugió Alice, ahora enfurecida.

Pero Joseph fue criado a lo espartano. Y esperaba lo mismo de sus hijos.

— ¿Y Alfred no? ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste hasta el año pasado en lo que se estaba metiendo!

— ¿Qué importa Alfred? ¡Es una manzana podrida, no tiene solución! ¡Necesita una escuela militar o los latigazos del cinturón que te daba tu madre!

— ¡No te metas con mi madre, Alice!

— ¡Me meto con la bruja de tu madre y qué! — El hombre apretó sus puños acumulados de cólera. Inhaló y se dio media vuelta. Alice lo notó y le gritó— ¡A dónde vas!

— ¡Salgo!

— ¡Joseph no salgas por esa puerta o…! ¡Joseph! — El hombre la abrió sin prestarle atención.

Era el principio del fin de ese matrimonio creado apresuradamente. La magia de la risa de Joseph y lo encantadora de Alice había desaparecido hace años. Ahora Joseph no era más que la sombra del pandillero chico rudo con su cigarrillo eterno ni Alice la porrista estrella de la escuela. Ya no había luz de ese amor apasionado que producía la envidia de los corazones románticos y soñadores que los veían. Ya sólo eran destrozos podridos de antes. Podridos por la monotonía. Llenos de moho y polvo por el descuido del contrario, por el trabajo, por los días juntos.

Alice comenzó a sollozar, histérica.

Y Joseph estaba harto de soportarla. Se dirige al auto sin preocuparse en la ropa de recambio ni donde se quedará, se irá a un bar, a cualquiera, el primero que vea…

Se queda estático en medio del pasto verde cortado perfectamente. Sus ojos celestes se abren.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Alfred con un cigarrillo en los labios lo mira desafiante.

— Vine a ver la familia perfecta— Escupe mordaz— Te los estás pasando fantástico ¿No?

Joseph ve el cigarrillo en la boca de su hijo mayor. Alfred se lo colocó a propósito para molestarlo. Joseph sonríe de medio lado, se acerca y se lo quita. Ignora el reclamo de Alfred y se lo comienza a fumar él.

— No sé que tan ciego estuve. Es una bruja— Alfred sonríe mordaz. Vaya razón que tiene. La cerveza chocó con su cortaplumas. Siente chocar la última lata que no se ha tomado. Ve la cara demacrada del viejo—… ¿Ah?

— Te ves necesitado— Y se la extiende. Joseph la mira unos momentos. Se pregunta si acaso debería preguntar de donde la consiguió pero tras un momento desiste y la abre desesperado por un trago. Alice no lo deja tomar en casa.

— Y… ¿Cómo han estado? — Pregunta por preguntar, le apesta el silencio. Alfred se apoya con desgarbo en el árbol que alguna vez ayudó a plantar con esa vieja maldita.

— Bien— Respuesta corta y precisa. Nada de adornos. Alfred va a abrir la boca para decir algo más pero el chillido de su padre lo descoloca ¿Qué mierda le pasa al viejo?

Y de repente, ve algo que jamás en la vida se habrá ocurrido imaginar.

— ¡Dónde conseguiste esta preciosura! — Acariciaba la Harley Davidson cual Gollum.

¡No!

— ¡Aléjate de mi moto! — Gritó tratando de alejarlo pero Joseph parecía un San Bernardo de todas las babas que tiraba.

— ¡Dónde la conseguiste!

— La gané en una pelea—Sus ojos azules resplandecen ácidos. Sonríe con prepotencia esperando ver la mueca de disgusta de su padre. Quiere sentirla, quiere regodearse en el rechazo típico de su asquerosa familia. Un placer que duele y le llena de ira — ¿Enojado conmigo _papá?_

Joseph lo mira serio.

— Ve a dejarme en ella— Alfred se sorprende a la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué debería?

— Porque se me da la gana— El hijo se alza de hombros.

— Ya qué…

De todos modos, de los dos y a pesar de todas las peleas que siempre tenía con él, con el viejo era con quien mejor se llevaba.

-x-

Recorre las calles con rapidez. Son más de las diez y casi ni hay tráfico en Londres. Las luces anaranjadas de los faroles le iluminan de forma intermitente mientra maneja la motocicleta. Busca un McDonald's abierto donde pasar un rato y llenar su estómago.

De repente, nota algo a unos metros más adelante, caminando en dirección contraria.

_Puede reconocer donde sea esos mechones disparatados. _

Acelera y en una maniobra tan peligrosa como precipitada, da vuelta en U para detenerse junto al chico quien se sobresalta al ruido de las llantas.

— ¡Arthur! — El muchacho lo mira con los ojos abiertos. Pasmado. Luego tras salir de la sorpresa, se acerca presurosamente. Alfred se quita el casco para saludarlo mejor pero se sorprende cuando lo primero que recibe sea un puñetazo que lo tira de la moto.

— ¡Idiota! — Grita tirándose encima de él. Alfred lo observa descolocado y tras un momento de apenas y esquivar los duros golpes sostiene las muñecas de la bestia de Arthur. ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?

— ¡Pero qué te pasa! — Le grita ahogadamente. Arthur sigue tratándose de soltarse para seguir golpeándole pero Alfred es más fuerte.

— ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de preguntarme? — Las mejillas del inglés se vuelven rojas— ¡Yo preocupándome por ti y tú haciendo el idiota!

Alfred sonríe bobamente.

— ¿En serio estabas preocupado por mí? — Arthur da un respingo y se pone nervioso, ahora tratando de soltarse para alejarse de él.

— ¡N-no he dicho eso!

— Pero si lo dijiste recién…— Arthur ahora trata de liberarse de una forma desesperada.

— ¡Escuchaste mal! ¡No dije eso! — Alfred lo libera y se levanta. Vaya forma de preocuparse, saludándole con golpes.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí? — Sonríe de medio lado ante el nuevo respingo de Arthur. Una sonrisa picarona se dibuja y sus mejillas comienzan a adquirir color— No me digas que… ¿Me fuiste a buscar?

Arthur lo mira con los ojos como platos y la boca apretada.

Alfred se soba una mejilla golpeada.

_Preocupado por él. Alguien preocupándose por él._ El azul brilla con cariño, sin saber que está produciendo estragos en otra persona.

-x-

Lovino lo único que quiere tras llegar agotado del trabajo es tomarse un _Capuccino_, quitarse el molesto traje de chef y descansar en la paz de su casa viendo una película en el canal italiano del cable.

Vamos, si tampoco era la gran cosa lo que pedía ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

¿Entonces por qué demonios tuvo que sucederle esto?

Observa fastidiado al conversador bicho a su lado. Antonio sigue parloteando como un pajarraco, mareándolo. Ha insistido de una forma francamente desquiciante en conocer su casa y no le ha dejado otra opción tener que soportarlo hablar como vieja cotilla todo… pero todo… el camino a casa.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que te encantará mi paella! ¡Es uno de mis orgullos!

— Hablas con un chef, no creo que tu cochinada sea la gran cosa— Se ríe mordaz. Antonio sigue sonriendo.

— Sí, tienes razón— Y esa frase le sorprende a Lovino e incluso le hace sentir mal— Sé que con tus platos comos esos ñoquis con nombre raro, mi paella no debe ser la gran cosa, pero de todos modos me alegraría que probaras ese plato.

— Cállate— Antonio le sigue sonriendo.

-x-

Y se ha formado la batahola. Lovino se ha puesto loco cuando vio a su hermano (¡Dios santo, eran iguales!) con un muchacho que parecía pariente lejano del gigante de Harry Potter por lo alto.

_Se le hace conocido…_

— ¡Qué está haciendo él aquí! ¡Vete a tu madriguera, perro! — Gritó cogiendo una escoba y apuntándolo. El chico lo mira nervioso.

— ¡Hermano si Ludwig sólo ha venido a enseñarme! — Y a Antonio se le enciende el foco.

— ¡Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert! — Grita señalándolo. El rubio por primera vez repara en él.

— ¿Antonio?

Lovino se pregunta de dónde demonios se conocen. Feliciano lo pregunta primero.

— Es amigo de mi hermano— Responde el hombretón. Feliciano asiente.

— Oh, tu hermano. Gilbert me da miedo, sus ojos son tan rojos.

— Porque es albino, ya te lo he dicho— Lovino siente que la sangre se le baja a los pies. ¿Antonio amigo de su apestoso vecino? ¡Dios, con razón tiene el cerebro atrofiado!

-x-

Ya ha preparado la paella y ahora todos disfrutan de la comida en la mesa del comedor. Hasta Ludwig se ha quedado a pesar del disgusto de Lovino.

Antonio sonríe mirando todo a su alrededor. Se queda embobado mirando a los dos gemelos que se pasan las cosas sin siquiera hablar, como si acaso tuvieran una conexión mental.

— ¿Ustedes se leen la mente? — Lovino lo ve raro.

— ¿Qué idiotez dices? — Antonio los señala emocionado.

— ¡Se pasan las cosas sin decirse nada! ¡Parecen leerse la mente! — Feliciano se ríe feliz.

— ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sería fabuloso, podría saber lo que piensa mi hermano para así no decir algo que lo haga enojar! — Dice el chico de cabello cobrizo. Lovino lo mira asqueado.

— Feliciano no hables con Antonio que se te está pegando la estupidez— Feliciano niega con la cabeza— Antonio, vivo con este idiota desde hace quince años, es normal que sepa que quiere más servilletas si tiene el rostro tan sucio como un cerdo.

— O que Lovi quiere más gaseosa si su vaso está vacío, pero hermanito, no seas cruel con tu amigo. Es muy simpático. Además tiene razón ¿No crees que sería genial? ¡Leernos la mente sería un súper poder ultra genial!

— ¿A que sí? — Sonríe Antonio. ¡Superhéroes! ¡Se ha imaginado a Lovi con una malla como la de Superman!

— Antonio no es mi amigo, es el camarero del restaurante— El español siente un balde de agua fría caerle encima.

— ¿Pero si es el camarero porque aún así lo invitas a casa?

— Porque me jodía la existencia queriendo venir a casa…— Bufó Lovino cogiendo su vaso de gaseosa. Antonio baja la mirada deprimido.

— Pero Lovi, si te ves tan contento cuando hablas de él… Yo creí que era tu amigo — Antonio alzó la cabeza y le llegó toda la bebida que Lovino había escupido sonrojado.

Ludwig seguía comiendo sin levantar la vista de su plato. No quería ver el escándalo que se veía venir.

— ¡QUÉ M-MIERDA DICES FELICIANO!

-x-

Ha acompañado al idiota hasta el paradero de buses. Al final ha tenido que aceptar que considera algo como un amigo a Antonio que ha hecho la del estúpido luego de eso. "¡Somos amigos! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Necesitaremos una pulsera de la amistad y todo!" No había parado de repetir. Lovino sentía abrir la caja de Pandora.

La noche es fría y el viento sopla como un monstruo. Están en silencio. O por primera vez Antonio está callado. Lovino no sabe si seguir disfrutando del agradable silencio o preguntarle si le pasa algo y olvidarse de la tranquilidad.

Pero no fue necesario, se le adelantaron.

— Lovino…

— ¿Hnm?

— ¿Crees en las corazonadas? — Se detuvo y Lovino se detuvo también. Frunció las cejas preguntándose a qué venía esa pregunta.

— No sé… creo que no he tenido jamás una— Se alza de hombros— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Yo sí… yo creo— Sonrió y miró al cielo oscuro y sin estrellas. Lovino lo miró fijamente. Antonio cerró los ojos— Creo que por eso he hecho lo he hecho.

— Antonio, yo le diría a eso estupidez y no pensar lo que haces… No te excuses por eso y ser supersticioso— Espetó el italiano. Antonio abrió sus ojos verdes llenos de calor y su rostro se veía tranquilo, misterioso.

— Prefiero entonces seguir mis corazonadas y ser un idiota— Sonrió suavemente— Conocerte por mis supersticiones ha sido asombroso.

Lovino abre los ojos cuanto pueden. Se queda mudo.

-x-

"Olvidemos la pelea. Vuelve a casa por favor."

Enviar.

Matthew observa su celular. Deja el celular en el piso alfombrado.

Familia.

¿Esto es realmente familia? Pelear, discutir hasta por el aire, a veces sentir que odias al contrario.

¿Familia?

Pero no puedes odiarlo de verdad, porque lo quieres demasiado como para odiarlo. Alfred a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca y un egocéntrico siempre lo reconforta y le consuela.

Sí. Son realmente familia.

Alfred lee el mensaje en un parque cercano con la motocicleta junto a él.

-x-

**Notas**: El parque donde Alfred estaba era el Saint James. Todo ocurre en una misma noche. Quizá encuentren aburrido este capítulo pero es que este abre unas cosas para el capítulo siguiente.

Aviso que no publicaré nada este mes además de esta actualización. ¿Razón? Les tengo unas sorpresitas para el mes de mi cumpleaños.

¡Saludos!


	19. Un nuevo problema que comienza con J

**Autora**: _Otra de mis historias para este mes, aunque pensaba subirlo el 11, debido a que me hallé con unas cuantas personitas que estaban impacientes por esta historia... que cedí y lo anticipé. Aunque era más que obvio que iba a actualizar este fic. Salió más liviano de lo que pensaba, mejor aún. Tenía ganas de que fuera así._

_Aparecen dos personajes más… ¡Se sorprenderán de los amigos de Joseph! Myobi tú no porque ya te lo spoileé así que no cuentas._

_Esto __**no**__ es un MatthewxElizabeta aunque suena crackmente lindo._

**Respuestas_:_**

**Shacketita**_: _No sé... es que bueno, a mí se me hizo tedioso de escribir, muchas partes, muchos pensamientos... El papá de Alfred es un chico rudo *ríe* aparece hoy también. ¿Querías que ellos salieran más? Pues este capítulo sí que saldrán más. La declaración... pues no falta tanto... sólo espera un poquitín más *guiño*

**Susana**: _Aaaw, gracias Susanita. Me alegra saber que la historia te guste._

**Disclaimers**: _H. Himaruya. Si acaso estuviera mi nombre aquí, los personajes serían míos pero bien ven que no._

**Advertencia**: _Pues… Scott y Alfred en una misma casa. Violencia. Mi vocabulario es algo que ustedes ya están acostumbradas así que no es necesario decir algo sobre eso._

-x-

Tocan la puerta del departamento. Egmont, quien está en la cocina preparándose un sándwich para comer mientras termina unos papeleos de los profesores, se pregunta quien podría estar buscándolo a estas horas. Deja el cuchillo sobre el pan a medias untado.

Hasta que una imagen se le viene a la mente.

Maldice.

¡No otra vez en esta semana, por amor a los cielos!

Sale de la cocina, jurándose que si de nuevo es él no dudará en echarlo con una buena patada en el trasero de regalo.

Vuelven a tocar.

Son las once y media de la noche en el reloj cucú que profiere el interminable tic tac de hace más de ochenta años.

— ¡Pobre de que seas tú de nuevo, Julio…! — Abre la puerta con violencia—…César. ¿Joseph?

— ¿Lo esperabas a él? — Pregunta. El alemán lo mira sorprendido.

— No, es que ese imbécil me ha estado molestando toda la semana y…— Joseph se ríe y le da unas palmadas, entrando al departamento tras una seña del otro hombre.

— Entiendo. Hay veces que es un verdadero dolor en el trasero— Y Egmont no puede estar más de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estar horas? ¿Whisky o cerveza? — hace las dos preguntas mientras se dirige a la cocina. Aunque la primera no es más que una formalidad, ya sospecha lo que debe ser.

— Cerveza— Egmont se la tira y Joseph la recibe en el aire, abriendo la botella con los dientes— Peleé de nuevo con Alice…

Como siempre.

El de rostro pálido y largo cabello platinado asiente mientras se sienta en un sillón. Joseph está en el sofá, jugando con la botella.

— Me tiene harto. No puedo hacer absolutamente nada… No puedo tomar cerveza porque le molesta el aroma, ni andar en calzoncillos porque es una falta de "pudor" o siquiera levantarme tarde los domingos luego de romperme la espalda trabajando toda la semana… ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué estoy en un regimiento? — Luego mira a su amigo con una sonrisa sardónica— Si hubiera querido la escuela militar, la hubiera aceptado cuando mi padre me lo exigió en América…

Egmont toma un sorbo de su cerveza y asiente. Espera con paciencia a que siga desahogándose. Siempre que discute con Alice, Joseph viene a su casa, Egmont está acostumbrado y tampoco es como si realmente le molestara. Hablar con Joseph y darle una cerveza y una manta para que duerma en el sillón es algo que casi llega a formar una tradición entre hombres, una costumbre de amigos. Además, de los pocos amigos que Joseph tiene en este país, el alemán es uno de los que mayor afinidad tiene… además de cierto loco que debe estar en una taberna coqueteando con señoritas.

Además Egmont no es egoísta, si necesitan de él, siempre estará ofreciendo ayuda. Joseph lo sabe, por eso le tiene en tal alta estima.

— Y sin contar que la muy loca le ha dado con echar a mis hijos de la casa... Bueno, en verdad a Alfred, Matthew decidió acompañarlo por su propia cuenta— Se alza de hombros— ¿Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza?

— ¿Todavía no vuelven a casa? — Preguntó sorprendido.

— Todavía no… y no parece que vayan a volver— Joseph bufa— Y quien los culpa, en el departamento que les pasé viven en paz sin esa histérica. Aunque seguramente debe estar destrozado por las fiestas del imbécil de Alfred.

Joseph se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Se pasó la mano por la cara, demostrando todo el agotamiento que guardaba. Los caprichos de su esposa, la mala relación con sus hijos, el estrés del trabajo, la frustración de no poder controlar nada en la vida pues parecía más un robot que un humano.

— Pero tú cuando joven no eras muy tranquilo ¿No? — Joseph rió.

— Era un dolor en el trasero para mi padre. Esto parece ser de familia… ¿Lo has visto?

— Me lo he encontrado dos o tres veces en los pasillos— Egmont responde con su una voz grave y resonante—…Tiene tus facciones.

— Y la nariz de esa bruja— Secunda el americano, tras soltar un bufido.

— Hablando de tu hijo ¿Lo has visto? — El alemán se acomoda en el sillón chocolate, que desaparece tras su gigantesca espalda. Es un hombre corpulento, de aspecto severo. Su larga trenza que cuelga a un lado, se balancea a cada movimiento. A pesar de ser un hombre acostumbrado a la etiqueta y corbata, jamás ha permitido que toquen su largo cabello, que lo convierte en un perfecto germano con traje, como dice el director del instituto.

El americano le mira enigmáticamente.

— ¿Quién crees que me trajo hasta acá? — Egmont pestañea, perplejo.

— ¿Qué? —

— Fue a la casa, o bueno al jardín. Ni idea a qué pero cuando salí de la casa tras pelear con Alice, me lo encontré. ¿Y qué crees que me dijo el muy maldito? "Vine a ver a la perfecta familia. Te la estás pasando fantástico ¿No?" — Se rió seco. Egmont seguía mirándole—Se consiguió una Harley Davidson, Dios Santo… Una preciosura…

— ¿Una qué?

— Una motocicleta, Egmont. Una de las reinas de las motocicletas— Se le olvida que a Egmont esas cosas no son cosas más que superfluas e indignas de su atención— La ganó en una pelea el muy descarado, no sé cómo mierda en una pelea hay de premio una joya como aquella… Si es así, que me avise para que yo consiga una.

Ríe.

Joseph a pesar de tener más de cuarenta años, parece haberse quedado estancado en los fines de la adolescencia. Y eso a Egmont es un elemento que le desagrada pues no toma el peso verdadero de la situación.

— Sabes que es menor de edad y la tiene de forma ilegal ¿No? Es fácilmente denunciable— Egmont está serio. Joseph le mira con confianza.

— Pero no lo denunciarás.

Silencio.

— ¿Qué más hablaron? — Cambió de tema.

— Nada, no mucho — Se alzó de hombros— Pregunté sobre su nuevo instituto y de su hermano…

— Sus calificaciones subieron. La única clase que reprueba es Lengua Universal— Interrumpió Egmont. El americano hizo una mueca.

— Jamás fue bueno con los libros, primero lo veré besando a un hombre antes de leerse "El Quijote de la Mancha"… — Egmont guardó silencio. Joseph se rascó la cabeza, pensativo— No me dijo gran cosa. Matthew parece estar bien y eso. ¡Oh, se me iba! ¿Qué nerd le pusiste como tutor? Me habló bien de él, eso es sorprendente.

— Es que Arthur no es un nerd— Apareció una tercera voz, rasposa y divertida. Egmont lo mira aterrado.

— ¡Cómo demonios entraste a mi casa! — Julio César señala una llave que cuelga de su dedo.

— Nunca has sido muy inteligente al guardar cosas, Egmontcito mío de mi alma…— Egmont se levanta a quitársela pero el otro es más rápido y se escabulle, saltando al sofá con Joseph y saludándolo con un guiño— Tiempo sin verte Joseph.

— Julio — Egmont abre y cierra sus grandes manos como si quisiera ahorcar a alguien. Aunque tal vez no diste mucho de la realidad.

— Todo bien, agotado como siempre… Ser director deja exhausto…— Deja su mano sobre la frente, gimiendo dramáticamente.

— No mientas, yo hago absolutamente todo en el instituto. Tú te vas a los bares de mala muerte con la primera mujer que tenga la desgracia de conocerte— Acusa Egmont. Julio César ríe.

— Oh vamos, son gajes del oficio. Si quieres yo te cubro uno de estos días…

— Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso…— Pero el moreno no lo escucha y voltea a ver al americano.

— Arthur no es un nerd.

— ¿Quién es Arthur? — Preguntó antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza. Julio César rió.

— El tutor que le puse a tu hijo. Te sorprenderá saber que no es nada a como te lo imaginas.

— ¿Cómo es entonces? — Su cabeza no soltaba la imagen de un escuálido muchacho de lentes tan grandes como sus granos, con la camisa correctamente abrochada y hablando como un perfecto idiota. Aunque de todos modos, no le interesaba mucho saber cómo era o no era.

— Te cuento— Se acercó como una vieja chismosa ignorando el gesto de fastidio del castaño— Lo recogí de la calle.

— ¿Era un vagabundo? — Julio negó sin perder su sonrisa.

— No. Era un pandillero. De los peores, de esos que te encuentras a media noche y prefieres dar la vuelta larga para no encontrártelo.

— ¿En serio? — Se imaginaba a una mole calva y llena de aros que gruñía. Tal vez por eso Alfred hablaba tan feliz de él, tenía que ser alguien intimidante como para poder controlar a la oveja negra.

— Sí. Se veía perdido, odiando el mundo en que estaba. Cuando le ofrecí a ayudarlo… bueno, es que me pareció realmente interesante, me miró hecho una fiera. "¿Qué mierda quieres, anciano?" Me había dicho al verme. En verdad era una bestia— Se rió recordando algo que escapaba de los demás. Joseph miraba su botella vacía hasta la mitad, si era un delincuente, era obvia una respuesta así. Egmont miraba por el ventanal de su apartamento, las luces de un Londres nublado, lamentándose por tener que ir mañana a cambiar la cerradura de la puerta— Le ofrecí salir de esa basura en la que estaba metido, le ofrecí un puesto en mi instituto, le ofrecí mi ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio… obviamente creyó que era una broma…

— Vamos si se te aparece un viejo papanatas como tú a decirte eso es obvio que no lo tomarías en serio...

— ¡Y aún logré que confiara en mí! — Reclamó. Egmont se levantó a buscar su laptop, se dispuso a buscar algo mientras los demás conversaban.

— Ya…— Joseph dio un sorbo más a su cerveza.

— Y me ha recompensado con su esfuerzo. Ahora es presidente estudiantil y uno de los mejores alumnos de su curso… y es la nota más alta en Lengua Universal— Finaliza con una risa. Joseph se imagina al calvo monstruo con una corbata que lo ahorca y con unos lentes pareciendo intelectual.

Se escucha el tecleo rápido del rector. Sus ojos afilados y profundos se mueven con rapidez sobre la pantalla.

— Lo encontré— Habla por fin. Los otros dos hombres lo miran con curiosidad y el nacido en München gira su computador para enseñar lo que es una fotografía de anuario. Julio César cogió el computador y Joseph alzó una ceja.

— ¡Asombroso y eficaz! ¡Eres perfecto, realmente perfecto! Si fueras mujer, me casaría contigo ¿Te lo he dicho, Egmontcito?

— Agradezco ser hombre entonces…

— Aunque tampoco estás nada mal…— Lo miró de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa tonta.

— Ni se te ocurra, depravado— Amenazó.

— Una foto de un curso ¿No? — Dice Joseph, ignorando los comentarios estúpidos de Julio César. Julio señala una foto y luego la clickea, haciendo que ésta cubriera la pantalla.

— ¿Quién crees que es Arthur? — ¿Por qué tan interesado en ese muchacho? Se rascó la mejilla con la botella y tras un rato de mirar caras se decidió por el que parecía una muralla con corbata. Julio rió y negó.

— Ese es Ludwig, el sobrino de Egmont. No, es el de la izquierda, en la esquina, fulminando a la cámara.

Un chico de cabello despeinado, con unas grandes cejas castañas y que tenía todas las pintas de normal, le mira con indiferencia.

— ¿Él? — No se veía gran cosa, no tenía nada de delincuente ¿Julio lo había señalado bien?

Lo miró un rato con detenimiento, alzando una ceja. Dio una seca risa.

— No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, no es un niñito débil…— Julio César parecía quererlo como a un hijo por como hablaba. Era mirar sólo el brillo de sus ojos.

Joseph tomó un largo trago y dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa.

— No pensaba eso— Se pasó un dedo por la barba de tres días— Pensaba que tal vez elegiste bien.

Le caía bien esa mirada de mierda que tenía.

— A todo esto ¿Has hablado con tus nietos? — Y el rostro dorado y masculino se ensombrece al instante.

— Lovino no quiere saber absolutamente nada de mí y Feliciano es más escurridizo que un pez— Los nietos de Julio César. Trató de hacerse cargo de ellos cuando su hija y el esposo de ella murieron en un accidente por culpa del alcohol. Qué cosa le habrá metido Clara, para que odiasen de tal forma al abuelo.

Lo único que aceptaron, fue la beca para que uno de los gemelos estudiara. El otro se había negado tajantemente. De ese momento en adelante, el hombre ha estado rogando a sus nietos que le permitan ayudarle, siendo rechazado con frialdad.

Egmont, que sabía que el tema deprimía al italiano, prefirió cambiar de tema, volviendo a uno a medias cerrado.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir con tus hijos al departamento, Joseph? Estarás vigilándolos y sentará bien que pases momentos con ellos.

-x-

Lleva unas bolsas con comida rápida para él y para Oz. Las bebidas se tambalean peligrosamente en una mano y las hamburguesas permanecen al otro lado, en sus cajas, resguardadas. Su nariz como sus mejillas comienzan a ponerse rojas por el frío. Tiembla levemente. Tenía que haberse puesto otro chaleco como había dicho su hermano. Hace frío demasiado frío.

Comienza a trotar lo más rápido que le permiten los dos grandes vasos de bebida que lleva. Mientras más se apure, más pronto estará junto al calor de la chimenea, viendo una película con su hermano que seguramente será un musical adolescente con breakdancers incluidos. El viento corre frío y lacerante, doliendo al tacto.

Sonríe al ver el portón del condominio a lo lejos. Ya falta poco.

Pero algo lo detiene.

Se sorprende cuando ve a una persona de espaldas a él, mirando las puntas que tiene el portón. ¿Un ladrón?

El desconocido gira su cabeza y Dereck tras unos instantes, reconoce aquel perfil.

— ¿Tú? — El muchacho voltea al escuchar su voz.

-x-

En la televisión anuncian que se acerca una tormenta de nieve.

Hoy, suspendieron las clases, como también mañana. Aunque la mayoría de las escuelas las suspenderán recién desde mañana, Arthur sabe que Julio César tomaría cualquier excusa para no trabajar un día.

Vaya director.

Toma de su taza de té mientras observa sin gran interés los comentarios del meteorólogo. Ryan mastica un trozo de pan con los pies encima de la mesa pasando de él por completo. Mejor así. La señora Michelle limpia el lavaplatos mientras sigue atenta a lo que dice Peter Cockroft en televisión. Ryan acerca su mano al comando para cambiar de canal pero la señora Michelle se lanza sobre el aparato como una bestia.

— ¡No! — Los ojos verde manzana la miran asustados.

— ¡Quiero cambiar esta basura, ya sabemos que habrá tormenta, hace un frío de mierda como para que un imbécil nos lo repita!

— ¡Peter Cockroft no es un imbécil, joven Ryan! — Chilló aferrándose al control con desesperación. Ya era sabida la correspondiente obsesión de la mujer que iba a cocinarles, lavarles la ropa y ordenarle la casa tres veces en la semana por el hombre del tiempo.

_O como bien ella decía, su amor platónico._

Arthur comió una de sus tostadas tras esparcirle los restos de mermelada que había en el frasco. La mujer lo observó y aprovechó para decir que necesitan comprar las cosas del mes pronto porque luego, debido a la nieve, todos los locales estarían cerrados. Y miró luego al universitario que tenía su boca ocupada con una de las tostadas.

— Nhi e mhirhes Mhishel… nho…— Se apuró a tragar y siguió— No me daré la lata de hacer las compras, pídeselo a Will.

— ¡Pero el joven William está toda esta semana de turno, sería una crueldad pedirle que vaya en una de sus pocas horas de descanso! — Gimió la señora.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente los hace el bastardo? — Una cuarta voz se escuchó desde la entrada de la cocina. Arthur afiló sus ojos y siguió observando a la pantalla como si realmente le interesara la temperatura mínima y la máxima que habría esta semana.

— ¡Cómo dice, si es tan pequeño el pobre!

Dylan entró y se sentó sobre la mesa sonriendo como una serpiente venenosa.

— ¿Y? Es el único libre. Hey, tú, bastardo— Le habló despectivamente. Arthur inhaló tratando de buscar paciencia y lo miró con una ceja alzada. Dylan afiló sus ojos y gruñó despectivamente— No te atrevas a mirarme así, basura. Pídele dinero a Scott y anda a comprar la mierda del mes. Pobre que se te olvide algo, ¿Me entendiste?

Arthur se levantó y lo señaló.

— ¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte a ti? Además ¿Cómo demonios volvería cargado como una mula hasta acá? — ¡La parada de autobuses más cercana estaba a cinco cuadras! Dylan le miró con crueldad.

— Eso lo verás tú. Además si no me obedeces— Hizo crujir sus nudillos ante la angustiada mirada de la señora Michelle— Te arrepentirás.

Arthur lo miró indiferente.

— No— Un grito y luego sintió un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo perder aire. La señora Michelle se tapó el rostro, aterrada. Arthur tomó el brazo de Dylan y lo torció haciéndole una llave.

Ryan se levantó al instante a separarlos.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa! — Le grita dándole un empujón que lo hace trastabillar.

— ¡Él comenzó! — Gritó Arthur.

— ¿Y qué? ¡No mereces golpearlo!

Arthur apretó los puños. De nuevo ocurría la misma injusticia de toda la vida. Pateó una silla y subió al segundo piso. Harto por completo de su familia. Soporta su odio. Soporta su rechazo. Aguanta silencioso todas las ácidas maldiciones que le da. Pero jamás un golpe. El niño que sufría los maltratos quedó atrás hace demasiado tiempo como para que intente renacerlo de las cenizas. Y se lo ha hecho entender antes.

Dylan lo miraba con odio irse mientras se soba su mano. Ryan se pasó una mano por el cuello, alterado. Le ponía de los nervios cuando el mocoso sacaba esa faceta suya.

Y lo odiaba más por eso.

-x-

Abrió la puerta sin tocar. Quería tentar a su suerte y sacarle el dinero de la billetera al imbécil de su hermano mientras duerme para así no tener que soportarlo y finalmente irse a comprar las malditas compras. Tendrá que llamar a Oz por si lo puede traer de vuelta. Trata de ser sigiloso al entrar.

_Pero como siempre, la suerte nunca está de su lado._

— ¿Qué quieres? — Con una pesa en cada mano, acostado en su cama como ha tenido que estar todos los malditos días luego del accidente, Scott mata el tiempo haciendo ejercicio. Arthur se queda en la puerta, detenido.

— Las cosas del mes. Se acaban y mañana va a nevar— Deja una de las pesas encima de las sábanas y se rasca una ceja, fastidiado.

— Que Will las compre.

— Su turno acaba mañana a las ocho— El pelirrojo bufó, molesto.

Los gemelos estaban más que descartados. Arthur lo intuía. Dejarles a ellos dinero sería lo mismo que darle un pase libre para entrar a la casa alcohol y comida chatarra. Pero, ¿No era eso mismo lo que hubiera hecho Scott? Los dos cuerdos en esta casa eran William y él.

Scott hace ademán de levantarse, luego se arrepiente y queda en su sitio, pasándose la mano por el cabello liso y desordenado que parece fuego.

— Ve tú. Llama a un taxi a que te vaya a buscar— Arthur alzó una ceja. ¿Desde cuando que Scott se preocupaba en qué se iba? El hermano menor no quería ayuda, no quería nada de él.

No confiaba en sus intenciones.

— Deja, sólo pásame el dinero y me vengo en bus— Espetó con cierto tono seco. Su hermano lo miró frunciendo las cejas y afilando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué dices idiota? — Arthur se acerca lentamente y extiende la mano con indiferencia.

— Que sólo quiero el dinero para las compras, no me iré en taxi— Scott se acomoda en la cama para encararlo mejor.

— ¿Tanto yankee te ha hecho mal al cerebro? — Escupió con acidez. Arthur afiló sus ojos.

— No, hermano. No quiero que gastes en el bastardo asesino— Scott lo sujeta del brazo con cierta brusquedad y acerca sus rostros. El monstruo en su pecho ruge peligrosamente.

— ¿Qué te metieron en la cabeza? — Lo mira furioso pero sólo choca contra el verde frío e indolente de Arthur. Éste se separa con brusquedad, soberbio, prepotente, herido.

Porque a pesar de ser un odioso hijo de puta, siempre le guardó cariño a Scott. Porque cuando pequeño fue su ídolo, en los inicios de su adolescencia tuvieron un lazo en las calles que a pesar de los golpes y todo el veneno, fue un lazo más, y en estos consiguientes a pesar de que Scott haya sido un insufrible dolor de cabeza, es quien siempre lo ha asido al término familia a pesar de que jamás pareciera que todo esto fuera una maldita familia.

— No que no me querías volver a ver ¿Eh?... Yo no soy tu familia.

Y no es capaz de sentir como algo se triza y el frío llena de forma desesperante el pecho del contrario.

Scott por primera vez en su vida se queda en silencio. Arthur se acerca a la billetera que hay sobre la mesa y se la pasa. Silencio. Un silencio incómodo y cruel, ausencia de sonido que se hace densa.

— Saca el dinero que quieras— Escupió ronco sin querer mirarle. Arthur obedece y se da media vuelta.

— Te pasaré la boleta y el vuelto— Cierra la puerta de golpe.

Scott se cubre su rostro con las manos. Encogido sobre sí mismo, con los dedos mostrando trozos de su rostro, puede verse a un monstruo, a un demonio.

Y está herido, devastado.

"— _¡Te alejas de mí pero en cambio no rechazas a un puto fracasado de mierda!... Traicionero asqueroso… tu familia somos nosotros, tu sangre… no ese pendejo sacado de cualquier basural… ¡Pero te vas con él… puto malagradecido! ¡Cambias a tus hermanos por un maldito intruso que…!_

_No fue capaz de controlarse. El dolor. El rechazo. La ira. La frustración. Toda esa masa incandescente había explotado como una llamarada negra._

— _¡Qué familia estás diciendo imbécil!— Arthur se veía herido. Furioso. Él mismo le estaba dañando a pesar de que años atrás se había prometido jamás hacerlo. Que lo iba a sacar adelante. Que lo iba a hacer feliz. Todas esas promesas se estaban yendo en ese mismo instante a la mierda ¿O en verdad, hace mucho tiempo que las había roto? Pero… pero todas esas promesas… jamás contemplaban lo que pasaba ahora… lo que sentía ahora. Arthur gritó más fuerte mientras lo señalaba, inconsciente de todo. Inconsciente de absolutamente todo. De la asquerosa verdad que lo envolvía como una teleraña— ¡Esto no es una familia! ¡Nadie aquí parece algo! Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir que me consideras como familia, ¡Me odias Scott! ¡Todos! ¡Todos me odian porque por mi culpa murieron papá y mamá!"_

Lo está alejando. Lo ha estado alejando a empujones. Lo ha hecho odiarle. Ha roto todo lo que había creado antes. Ha quemado el cariño de Arthur como si fuera uno de sus cigarrillos. Ha destrozado todo. Y ahora está lejos. Muy lejos. Y su pecho le está matando como si le hubieran enterrado estacas afiladas y llenas de astillas.

_Todo es culpa._

Maldita sea.

_¡Toda es su maldita culpa!_

Y lo peor de todo… es que no puede… no puede evitar seguir… seguir… _amándolo_.

_Está enfermo._

Arthur mientras baja las escaleras puede escuchar el ruido de una de las pesas golpear la muralla y un ruido de algo rompiéndose. Sus ojos verdes profundos y brillantes se oscurecen tras negros pensamientos atravesándole el cerebro.

¿A qué venía este escándalo? ¿Se había molestado por repetirle la verdad?

Arthur tenía más que claro que aquí nadie, pero nadie lo quería.

-x-

— ¡Noru, he llegado! A que me has extrañado…— Entró tan bullicioso y alegre como siempre al salón. Las marcas en su rostro apenas y se habían restado a unos pocos moretones que comenzaban a aclararse. Bendita sea su madre doctora y sus mágicas cremas, sino ya seguiría con un rostro de mora.

El salón grande y luminoso permanece con unos pocos alumnos pues la mayoría estaba en la cafetería comprándose algo caliente. A un lado de las ventanas, un grupo de chicas se agrupaba y chillaba en voz baja. Curioso, Soren fue a ver.

Ese es el puesto de Alex.

— ¡Es tan apuesto! — Decía una morena.

— ¡Miren su rostro, parece un ángel! — Chillaba una pelirroja.

— ¡Apártense brujas, que ha llegado el mejor amigo! — Gritó él, dándoles un suave empujón con las caderas para hacerse un espacio. Alexander dormía con los audífonos puestos por lo que Soren ya entendía cómo no se había despertado con los chillidos de aquellas locas. Las chicas empujadas lo fulminaron con la mirada pero el danés hizo como siempre caso omiso. Rió quitándole uno de los audífonos donde se podía escuchar las guitarras eléctricas sin necesidad de ponérselo en sus orejas— Mira, incluso estás babeando la hoja de la libreta… ¿Cómo es que no estás roncando como la otra vez?

Los párpados blancos y lisos comenzaron a arrugarse y a temblar. Lentamente, dos círculos índigo comenzaron a aparecer. Pestañeó desorientado, irguiéndose en su sitio.

— ¿Eh? — Susurra.

— ¡Levántate dormilón! ¡Buenos días! — Saludó Soren con una sonrisa. Alexander se sobresaltó levemente al verlo allí. Las chicas reclamaban el haberlo despertado.

"¡Déjalo tener sus siestas de belleza!"

"¡Eres un maldito envidioso, cómo a ti nadie te mira dormido!"

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó. Soren se sentó en la mesa, empujando la libreta de su mejor amigo al suelo y pasándole uno de los vasos con café que llevaba en sus manos.

— Convencí a mi madre para que me dejara levantarme, ¡Era horrendo estar en mi cama viendo los videos de caídas graciosas por YouTube! — Dijo melodramáticamente. Alexander tomó el vaso que le extendían sin pronunciar gracias.

— Pero tenías que guardar reposo— Los ojos celestes de Soren refulgieron con calidez.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí? — Alexander tomó un sorbo del café.

— No. Simplemente te estoy comentando sin ninguna intención oculta lo que te habían dicho hacer. Lo que hagas o no, no es mi problema— El danés suspiró con pesar. Sí, como siempre, debía ser así.

— De todos modos no importa, ya estoy aquí así que ¡No tendrás que dormir más para matar el tiempo! — Guiñó un ojo. Alexander bostezó.

— ¿Seguro? Para mí sería lo mismo que estuvieras como si no— Soren se rió ya acostumbrado a la acidez de aquellos comentarios sin que lo afectase en lo más mínimo.

— Te extrañé— Y por un segundo, un corto e ínfimo segundo, una mueca cruzó el rostro del noruego.

-x-

Se pone el abrigo que cuelga del perchero. La señora Michelle lo observa con tristeza. Pobre pequeño que ha tenido que ha sufrir tanto de sus hermanos… le duele. Le desespera, le entristece. Arthur dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

— Nos vemos a la tarde, señora Lefevre— Una morena mano se despide de él lentamente.

Antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta, por un momento, Michelle Lefevre recuerda al niño de hace seis años atrás.

Arthur se coloca unos guantes para protegerse del frío. Su aliento cálido se vuelve una pequeña voluta que desaparece en el aire. Revisando que lleva las llaves y el dinero se dirige al portón eléctrico.

Alguien se tira sobre él violentamente. _Dylan que busca venganza, pensó._ Da un puñetazo, asustado y se sorprende cuando escuche un quejido que le suena demasiado conocido.

— ¡Pero qué demonios te sucede, imbécil!

— ¿Alfred? — Arthur pestañea tratando de que desaparezca la ilusión pero el Alfred con un gorro ruso y que se soba el estómago sigue frente a él. Y está molesto. Muy molesto.

— ¿Quién más? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? Es segunda vez que me saludas con un puñetazo— Se cruza de brazos fulminándole con la mirada. Arthur no se lo puede creer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo demonios entraste? — Alfred lo mira con fastidio.

— Espero muerto de frío a que aparezcas hace más de una hora ¿Y es así como me saludas? ¡Eres un maldito malagradecido! — Arthur abre los ojos como platos y las mejillas parecen condensar todo su calor corporal.

— ¿M-me estabas esperando? — Susurra en un hilo de voz. Alfred asiente con desgano— ¡Pero por qué! ¡Por lo menos hubieras avisado y no te hubieras quedado aquí esperando como un idiota!

Alfred bufa y se pone a caminar, molesto.

— Ya… No sé ni para qué me molesto en esperarte para darte una sorpresa. Eres un imbécil— Arthur abre la boca y pestañea sin podérselo creer. ¿Sorprenderlo? ¿A él? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué darse esa molestia? Lo sigue aunque siente que las piernas se le vuelven espuma.

— ¿Por qué darme una sorpresa? — Alfred se alza de hombros y apura su paso, queriéndolo ignorar. Arthur trota buscando su mirada pero Alfred le esquiva. Finalmente se coloca delante de él impidiéndole avanzar más— ¡Hey, no me ignores! ¿Por qué… d-dijiste eso?

— ¿Qué importa? Si ni siquiera valió la pena, simplemente olvídalo— Y lo toma del hombro intentándolo apartarle, Arthur le sujeta el brazo y le mira con sus cejas alzadas.

— N-no… no digo eso… es que… Vamos, me sorprendiste ¿Cómo querías que actuara si alguien salta sobre mí y luego descubro que eras tú?

— ¿Saludándome quizá? — Alfred parece aburrido de toda esa conversación. Arthur lo mira sin saber que decir o hacer.

_Alfred lo estuvo esperando hace más de una hora para darle una sorpresa._

Esa frase en su mente lo ensordecía. Le producía cierto grado de euforia. Transformaba sus piernas en algo un poco más sólidos que carne y tendones pero sin huesos.

Bajó el rostro y esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa. Alfred bajó la mirada para verlo.

— Está bien. Yo… Hola Alfred. Me alegra verte— Y por primera vez es sincero sobre sus sentimientos. El americano lo mira raro.

— ¿Es otro de tus sarcasmos? — Y Arthur no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

Quiere decirle que sí, que es sarcasmo y ocultar que dijo la verdad.

— No— Pero algo dentro de él lo mueve a hacer lo contrario. Y se pone más nervioso.

Alfred lo mira unos momentos en silencio. Luego esboza una brillante sonrisa.

— Está bien ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres tomarte un café? Yo sí, que me muero de frío— Arthur se rasca el cuello mirando al cielo gris donde las nubes corren a toda velocidad, mezclándose con un negro amenazador.

— No puedo— Y la sonrisa de Alfred baja al instante— Debo ir a comprar las cosas del mes.

— ¿Tú solo? — Se ve desagradablemente sorprendido— ¿Pero a esos imbéciles que les pasa?

— Me odian, así de simple— Se alza de hombros. Alfred se quedó en su sitio pensando dios sabía que cosa. Volvió a caminar y asió la mano de Arthur a la suya con fuerza.

— Pues vamos. Te acompaño pero luego nos vamos a tomar algo.

Arthur lo seguía, ya olvidándose por completo del frío.

-x-

— ¿Y éste? — Señala lata de frutas que sostiene en su mano.

— Ésa era la que justamente te dije que no sacaras— Repuso molesto— Está endulzado con stevia y sabe asqueroso.

Alfred rodó los ojos.

— Sabes que jamás compro en los supermercados, no tengo ni idea de estas cosas de mujeres— Arthur le dio un palmetazo en la nuca.

— ¿A quién le estás diciendo mujer, idiota? Que tenga que comprar las cosas del mes no me hace femenino— Alfred se sobó la cabeza y dio un bufido, sonriendo.

—Y que lo digas, serías horrendo con el pelo largo— Arthur lo fulminó y se acercó a él, tanto que la escasa distancia lo puso en extremo nervioso.

— ¿Me estás diciendo feo? Disculpa, pero hablas con el rey del Festival de Invierno del año pasado, yankee —Y Alfred, en verdad jamás lo habrá puesto en duda. Si Arthur fuera feo no le gustaría y… mierda, se estaba poniendo rojo. El inglés se separó, riéndose satisfecho, creyendo que Alfred se había quedado mudo de la impresión.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a coger unas cajas de leche.

Alfred seguía embobado, en su sitio junto a los congeladores industriales llenos de yogures.

— ¿Podrías ir a buscar una bolsa de detergente? Es ese del mocoso con cara de idiota que sale en los comerciales, la señora Michelle se queja cada vez que no lo compramos— Alfred se dio media vuelta.

Reía tontamente, escondida entre unas cajas de paltas y pepinos.

Esto… era…

_Simplemente hermoso._

— ¿Eli, qué pasa? — La castaña le hizo una seña para que se acercase a ella. La muchachita rubia se agachó y achicó sus ojos tratando de encontrar lo que su amiga miraba.

— Mira, adelante… el chico rubio que está en la zona de lácteos. Recién hubo una escena que era para grabarlo, Emma… parecían una pareja de casados…— El chico permanecía de espaldas a ella, cogiendo unos paquetes de mantequilla. Emma lo miró fijamente… se le hacía conocido. Cuando el muchacho volteó a dejar las cosas en el carro, Emma dio un grito ahogado.

— ¡Dios!

— ¡Sí, es guapísimo! Además… hace perfecto de mujer, tendrías que haberlos vistos— Elizabeta sonrió tétricamente. Emma seguía con los ojos fijos en él— Sabía que esos dos ya no podían esconderse por más tiempo… Esto es un romance prohibido del presidente estudiantil con el aterrador pandillero… ¡Haré una novela con eso!

Antes de que Emma preguntara asustada quién era el otro chico, un joven _más que conocido_ dobló una esquina trayendo una bolsa grande de detergente en una mano, como si pesara menos que una pluma.

— Alfred…— Susurró queriéndose morir. Elizabeta la miró asombrada.

— ¿Conoces a Alfred?

— ¿De dónde lo conoces tú? — Saltó Emma alterada.

— Va en mi instituto. Además es hermano de Matthew— Se puso nerviosa a nombrar al último— lo veo cada vez que voy a su departamento…

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo conocías? — Emma estaba hecha una fiera. Elizabeta se enderezó, molesta.

— Jamás me dijiste que quien te gustaba era Alfred Jones, Emma. No es mi culpa. Además…— Miró hacia donde estaban los dos muchachos con una sonrisa en los labios—…parece que te ganaron.

— Jamás— Y se dirige rauda a donde estaban los dos muchachos. Elizabeta la cogió del brazo y la llevó de nuevo a la caja de verduras donde unos pocos compradores la miraron desconfiados.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Susurró. Emma rodó los ojos.

— Lo obvio— Se soltó de su amiga— Ir donde Alfred.

Se arregló el cabello y sonrió con coquetería.

— ¡Hola Alfred! — Y cuando el chico volteaba curioso, Elizabeta la cogió y la escondió tras las cajas, fulminándole con la mirada.

— Ni lo creas, con mis parejas homosexuales no te metas, Emma— Amenazó y Emma intentó quitar su mano de la boca, sin éxito.

— ¿Quién habrá sido? — Arthur también miraba a todos lados, ayudándole a buscar. Al final, el americano se alzó de hombros.

— Ni idea, tal vez habrá sido otro Alfred.

Y siguieron adelante, en dirección a las carnes.

— ¿Y si compramos carne y hacemos un asado? — Arthur lo miró raro— No me mires así, sería asombroso.

— ¿Dónde hacer una parrillada con esta lluvia, genio? ¿Además, siquiera sabes cocinar?

— Está el patio interno del último piso, al lado de la piscina hay unas parrillas. Y puedo decir que cocino mejor que tú— Recordando la asquerosa basura que una vez Arthur le dio y hacía llamar "merienda". Arthur se enojó.

— ¡Mi comida sabe bien, idiota!

Emma mordió la mano de Elizabeta que gimió y la soltó al instante.

— ¡Auch! ¡Pero por qué hiciste eso! — Emma la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Prefieres tus porquerías de parejas homosexuales antes de tu amistad conmigo? — La castaña rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro.

— No es eso… es que además…— ¿Cómo decirlo sin que Emma salga herida? — No es para ti, además hay una cosa…

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sabes? Eli dime ahora…— Se acercó desesperada. Elizabeta se rascó la cabeza, incómoda.

— Cuando salí con… con Matthew— Se sonrojó— bueno, hablamos de su hermano y…

— ¿Y qué? ¿Alguna vez me ha nombrado? — Se acercó ansiosa. Elizabeta se preguntó si lo decía o no, pero… Emma le exigía sinceridad así que…

— Emma no te va a gustar lo que te diré…

— ¡Dímelo! ¡No importa!

— Matt me dijo que Alfred está loco por Arthur. A Alfred le gusta un hombre, Emma.

Y ella misma en el instituto, lo ha podido comprobar. Alfred sólo tiene ojos para el presidente estudiantil.

Emma se siente morir.

— Mientes… ¡Mienten! — Y se levanta dispuesta a ir donde Alfred. Es imposible. Imposible, Alfred, Alfred no…

Pero los chicos ya han desaparecido.

La húngara la mira desde su sitio, en el piso, con pena ajena.

-x-

— Me encanta que seas tan servicial, Sadik— Rió con dulzura, palmeando su espalda en un gesto fraternal, pero la verdad no era más que la misma felicitación que hace un dueño a su perro de caza luego de que le trajera una presa entre sus mandíbulas. El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Me puedo ir a tomar mi trago?

— Toma todo lo que quieras, yo te invito— Le señaló la barra del bar donde Toris estaba limpiando unos vasos por orden del líder. Sadik sonrió mostrando aquella sonrisa de lobo que tenía.

Un hombre, sentado en una mesa, oculto por la semi-penumbra, observaba todo con aburrimiento. El coloso de un metro noventa que era Iván giró sus pies y se acercó a él con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas tan frías como los inviernos de Siberia.

— ¿Vincent, no quieres tomar un trago conmigo? — Pregunta con una suave sonrisa. El holandés sabe que no tiene otra respuesta posible que correr la silla del lado a su jefe. Iván se sentó acomodando su abrigo tras la silla sucia de metal, hizo una seña al mocoso que usaba de sirviente y el muchachito corrió tembloroso con dos vasos y una botella de alcohol— Que servicial eres, Toris…

El chico, de unos grandes y apagados turquesas, asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Algo… algo más?

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Heracles? — Y rápido salió por la puerta, pasando a un lado de Sadik que tomaba una botella de Gin, desparramado sobre una mesa— Que buen chico es…

— Sí— Pronunció Vincent aburrido. Iván le dio un vaso lleno hasta el tope con vodka y se sirvió un vaso para él.

— ¿Cuándo harás lo que te pedí? Estoy algo impaciente, Vincent…— Le sonrió con dulzura. Vincent tomó un trago para hacer más pasable, el conversar con Iván.

— Es imposible encontrarlo, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

— No me gusta esa respuesta ¿Podrías esforzarte más? — No era una petición— Sería asombroso si acaso muriera… me molesta tanto… Además ha sido tan poco amable, se merece un castigo…

Vincent en ese momento decidió tomarse de golpe todo el vodka que había en su vaso. Su jefe estaba enfermo.

-x-

Están sentados en la cafetería que había junto al supermercado. Las bolsas blancas y azules permanecen a un lado de la mesa, junto a la muralla. El ambiente en la cafetería es cálido, agradable. Alfred no quiere salir de ahí en lo que reste del día, se ha puesto a llover nuevamente.

Maldice los inviernos londinenses.

Sin embargo, puede notar, que a Arthur le agradan. Sonríe con tranquilidad mientras ve el agua chocar contra el vidrio y la gente caminando rápidamente bajo la protección de los paraguas. El gris pétreo de afuera contrasta con la calidez del salón y las lámparas encendidas hacen resaltar el verde de sus ojos. Sus ojos son grandes y algo almendrados. Es raro decirlo, pero le gustan. Tienen un algo, una chispa, que le atrae y les impide sacarle los ojos de encima.

— Hey, ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Arthur mueve una mano frente suyo. Alfred se sobresalta, parece ser que se ha quedado pegado mirándolo.

— No, nada ¿Tus cejas cuentan? — Y en esos momentos, Arthur abochornado le tira la cuchara que estaba junto a su plato. Alfred se ríe.

— ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! ¿Te digo algo de tus lentes, cuatro ojos? — Alfred se los quita.

— Yo por lo menos tengo arreglo— Y le guiña un ojo pícaramente. Arthur se levanta ofendido. Esa ha sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Sus cejas son algo delicado.

Alfred no tuvo que soportar las burlas del apestoso de Francis toda su infancia.

Más de diez años de burlas que seguramente ocasionarán secuelas en su psique.

— Vete a la mierda…— Comienza a recoger las bolsas dispuesto a irse en ese mismo momento. Alfred se levanta rápido a detenerlo.

— Oh vamos, no te enojes, bromeaba— Arthur le da un empujón y sigue cogiendo las pesadas bolsas. Alfred le toma las muñecas sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro— Arthur no te enojes así, pareces mujer además, ni con una tercera ceja te verías mal, si no eres feo…

Arthur lo mira abochornado.

— ¿Q-qué dices? — Alfred se sobresaltó recordando algo.

— ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Hay un partido de los Delfines de Miami en el Fox! — Y antes de que Arthur pudiera hablar fue arrastrado con bolsas y todo hacia fuera pero…

— ¡Alfred, la cuenta maldita sea!

-x-

Michelle Lefevre está barriendo el salón de estar cuando escucha un rugido poderoso y molesto acercarse. Frunce sus cejas ante el molesto ruido que le está rompiendo los tímpanos.

¿Qué clase de molestos vecinos se le había ocurrido comprar algo así? ¿Es que acaso no habrían podido tener un vehículo más silencioso?

Luego se acordó de que el primo mayor de los chicos es demasiado revoltoso. Sus manos se aferran al palo de la escoba y afila sus ojos.

Ese niño, por el Cielo…

La puerta se abre de golpe y la sobresalta.

— ¿Quién es? — Deja las bolsas húmedas sobre la alfombra del salón. Se quita el casco que lleva puesto y Michelle se sorprende de la sonrisa brillante que lleva— ¡Joven Arthur!

— Hola, señora Michelle— El rugido sigue resonando.

— ¿Qué es este ruido? — Una segunda figura aparece por la puerta con más bolsas. Arthur voltea a verlo.

— Te dije que podía hacerlo yo.

El desconocido se saca el casco y la mujer se sorprende al verlo.

— ¡Eres demasiado lento y no me quiero perder mi partido! — Es un chico de la misma edad que el joven Arthur, lleva casaca de cuero y unos pantalones anchos que junto a sus anchas zapatillas lo hacen ver como un delincuente juvenil de cualquier película. Cuando se coloca junto al joven Arthur puede verse que es algo más corpulento.

— ¿Tanto te importa el partido de unos apestosos trogloditas? Eres un cavernícola Alfred…— Alfred… ¡Alfred! ¡El nuevo amigo del joven Arthur con el que parecen ser inseparables!

— ¿Joven Arthur?

— ¡Hola! — El de ojos azules voltea a saludarla con una sonrisa. Michelle hace una leve reverencia sin poder salir de su sorpresa— Disculpe ¿Tienen aquí el Fox Sports?

— No asustes a la señora Michelle, idiota…—Arthur voltea y se apura a buscar otras bolsas. El americano rueda los ojos y le sonríe.

— ¿Pero tienen el Fox Sports? — Y toma el control para encender el LCD y buscar la guía de canales— Wow, tienes el plan de lujo… ¡Miren, aquí está!

La africana sigue en su sitio, sorprendida de la actitud del extranjero. Se ve alegre y desvergonzado, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Arthur trae las últimas bolsas y cuando ve al otro chico sentado sobre uno de los brazos del sillón pegado a la pantalla, suelta una grosería. El motor sigue encendido.

— ¿No puedes esperar un poco más, maldito americano? — Michelle se sorprende al trato que le da su niñito del alma al otro muchacho. Alfred se ríe y lo hace callar.

— Mira, ven, ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Recién comienza! — Y le toma de una muñeca para acercarlo al sillón.

— ¡Alfred tu maldita motocicleta todavía sigue encendida! — Y el regañado le pasa las llaves sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Arthur bufa— ¡Alfred!

— Ya, voy yo entonces…— Se levanta de mala gana.

— ¡Pero si no te estoy diciendo eso! ¡Si lo quieres ver, ve el partido en tu casa! — Con el cabello húmedo por la lluvia que arrecia fuera, el chico entra de nuevo y cierra la puerta.

— ¿Qué importa? Ya estamos en tu casa…— Y se vuelve a sentar— ¿Y si ordenamos pizza?

Unos ruidos se escuchan en el segundo piso. Arthur abre los ojos, nervioso.

— Dime que no le han traído finalmente la silla…— La mujer aprieta los labios.

Sí.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta Alfred, extrañado por la cara de los dos.

Dos, tres golpes. Un fuerte rechinido, una puerta se abre de golpe.

Arthur le toma del brazo.

— Vamos— Susurra. Los vítores y las frases de los comentaristas impiden escuchar bien.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunta en voz alta y acerca su oreja. Arthur le hace una seña para que guarde silencio y lo empuja hasta la puerta, pero Alfred se resiste, queriendo saber que pasa. Michelle les hace una seña para que se vayan pronto.

Pero Alfred no ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Se escucha unas ruedas deslizarse por el pasillo.

— ¿Michelle, qué sucede? — Grita una voz desde el segundo piso. La aludida se apura a contestar.

_Scott._

— ¡Nada, señor!

Alfred se da media vuelta, directo a donde escuchó la voz.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Si he escuchado voces abajo ¿Son el idiota de Oz y Dereck? Dime que al imbécil no le compraron esa asquerosa motocicleta que tanto quería… — Se acerca. Arthur tironea a Alfred pero éste se ha quedado tieso en su sitio, esperando.

No va a huir ¿Por qué debería?

Arthur se está desesperando. No conoce al bastardo de Scott. No lo conoce. No sabe que lo odia sin motivo. Que estando en esta casa corre peligro. Demasiado peligro.

Por favor que tampoco estén los malditos gemelos, que o sino, esto será una carnicería.

Se escucha el roce de unas ruedas y luego unos golpes como si un gran peso rebotaran… Alfred sigue en su sitio esperándolo. Arthur inhala esperando la bomba que está en cuenta regresiva.

Por la escalera baja el pelirrojo sentado en una silla de ruedas bastante rara.

_Scott está en silla de ruedas._ Alfred no puede salir de su sorpresa.

Está inválido.

El demonio escocés se queda congelado en un peldaño en el momento que lo descubre en casa.

En _su_ casa.

Alfred se queda mirándolo en silencio.

Sujetó las ruedas y con brusquedad las empujó para que bajaran corriendo los últimos peldaños.

— Qué mierda haces tú aquí— Siseó furibundo. Sus ojos eran dos estacas que incineraban. Alfred lo saludó con un seco asentimiento.

— Vaya forma de saludar. Hola— Arthur dobló su cuello para mirarlo aterrado. ¿Acaso era un suicida?

— Con que no pasaba nada ¿Eh? — Alzó una ceja dirigiendo unos momentos la mirada hacia la única mujer que había dentro de la casa— Una segunda vez que me mientas, olvidaré todos los años que has estado aquí y te irás de patitas a la calle.

— Yo le dije que no te avisara de que estábamos aquí para que siguieras en paz— Interrumpió Arthur— Alfred sólo me ayudó a traer las bolsas.

— ¿Por eso no aceptaste a irte en un taxi, porque pensabas recibir ayuda de ese imbécil? — Se rió con acidez— Cómo no me di cuenta antes, ese baboso te está lavando el cerebro de forma magistral.

— ¿A quién le dices imbécil? — Se acercó Alfred molesto. Scott sonrió felinamente.

— Aparte de tarado estás sordo ¿Eh? — Le llamó con el dedo— Ven, acércate y te lo repito.

— No pelearé contigo— Gruñe.

— ¿Miedo, nenita?

— Estás en una silla de rueda— Repone señalándolo.

_Suelta la bomba_. Scott abre sus ojos furioso. Arthur maldice para sus adentros.

La silla se mueve una corta distancia hasta que llega a un espacio en que aguardan unas bolsas alargadas junto al sillón. Saca unas muletas que había dentro, se apoya en una y abandona la otra al piso, haciendo un eco.

— Scott, no...

— Arthur maldita seas, cállate —de un momento a otro, toma impulso y su cuerpo es apoyando en un sólo musculoso y pecoso brazo. Se yergue tal alto como es y mira levemente hacia abajo hasta Alfred quien está frente a él, disimulando su sorpresa— Bien, ya no estoy en mi silla de ruedas ¿Qué dices?

Alfred lo mira sorprendido ¡Pero si está inválido! ¿Cómo sus pies pueden apoyarse en el piso?

Lo que no sabe es que Scott simplemente terminó con un problema articular por el choque, no ha perdido las piernas.

— Hey, no-…— Y no es capaz de decir más cuando su estómago se contrae al fuerte puñetazo. Michelle grita. Alfred se sostiene el estómago, observando con odio al hombre frente a él— ¡Qué mierda… te pasa!

Scott se apoya en la maleta y un mueble para dar un nuevo paso con sus piernas débiles y casi inmóviles. Sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes, como un monstruo que enseña sus colmillos. Peligro. Peligro. Grita peligro.

— ¿No sería la misma pregunta que te haré a ti? ¿Qué demonios te pasa que se te ocurre venir a mi casa? ¿Acaso crees que te saludaré con los brazos abiertos, apestoso yankee? — Alfred aprieta un puño y Arthur se apura a hacerle una zancadilla a Scott para dejarlo de nuevo en la silla y empujar a Alfred hasta la puerta— ¡No vuelvas a pisar mi casa, maldito intruso!

— ¡Pero cuál demonios es tu problema! — Le gritó Arthur, Scott lo miró con odio.

— Nunca más vuelvas a traerlo, estúpido. Jamás. Mi casa no será contaminada con ese intento de ser humano.

— ¡Pero qué mierda te he hecho! — Alfred se acerca nuevamente y Arthur le sujeta el pecho, manteniendo distancia.

— Alfred no jodas más…

— ¡Él comenzó! ¡Está jodidamente mal de la cabeza! — Scott lo mira peligrosamente.

— Vete de mi casa. AHORA.

— ¿Me echarás como hiciste con Arthur, eh? — Alza las cejas desafiante. Scott se vuelve a levantar decidido a matarlo. Arthur empuja a Alfred fuera.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Golpeas a alguien que simplemente quiso ayudarme?

Lo está defendiendo.

— Vete ahora mismo, Arthur— Silabeó con dureza, con oscuridad.

Arthur sacó una cosa del bolsillo, un papel blanco que cubría unas cosas redondas y otros papeles. Lo deja con un duro golpe sobre la mesa de café.

El vuelto.

-x-

— ¡No entiendo cuál es su puto problema! ¿Qué mierda le he hecho? ¡Nada, apenas y lo conozco! — Reclamaba molesto por el pasillo. Dejaba un sendero de gotitas de agua que escurría por su cuerpo. Arthur, igual de mojado, se sobaba el cuello mirando a otra parte.

— Por eso insistía en que nos fuéramos lo más pronto.

— ¿Pero por qué huir? ¿Acaso no te deja llevar a nadie a casa? ¡Está loco, viejo, loco! ¡Y yo no huyo! ¡Jamás! — Arthur lo miró de reojo. No, Scott le daba exactamente lo mismo si llevaba a algún amigo o compañero a la casa.

_Sólo que a él no._

Pero no lo puede decir. Porque conociendo a Alfred, se enojará más aun y hará alguna estupidez como ir hasta su casa a gritarle a Scott y éste saltará sobre él a asesinarlo. Además… ni siquiera él puede comprender por qué Scott odia tanto a Alfred. Tal vez está fuera de casa más a menudo pero a él jamás le ha importado que esté haciendo. Y hace años atrás más dormía en la calle que en su casa ¿Entonces por qué? Debería estar feliz de verlo menos en casa, si realmente el sólo verlo, a Scott lo pone de mal humor.

No. Realmente no puede entenderlo.

Alfred camina a su lado, su rostro está duro como si hubiera sido tallado en piedra.

A pocos metros de la puerta del apartamento de Alfred, los dos muchachos quedan perplejos en su sitio.

— ¿Viejo? — Alfred pregunta sorprendido.

— ¡Ayúdame con éste colchón, demonios! ¡Tu estúpido hermano lo único que hace es mirarme como un idiota!— Joseph arrastra a duras penas el colchón dentro de la casa.

Matthew dentro del departamento, mira a su hermano, completamente mudos.

Papá se cambió al departamento sin avisar siquiera.

Arthur mira a Alfred buscando una explicación que ni el mismo americano es capaz de dar.

_Lo que nadie sospecha, es que de ahora en adelante aquel departamento jamás volverá a ser el mismo._

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — Alfred se acerca y Joseph al final logra meter el gran colchón por sí solo.

— ¿Acaso no ves? Para que luego no digan que los abandono…— Y giró a ver dónde demonios iba a colocar su futura cama. Sus hijos seguían aterrados— Que alguien vaya a buscar las cajas de la marquesa, maldita sea y dejen de estar con esa cara de idiota…

Matthew fue, Arthur pudo ver el terror en su rostro cuando cruzó a su lado.

— ¿Y la bruja? — Alfred seguía sin creérselo.

— ¿Tu madre? En casa, se ha puesto histérica cuando se enteró pero…— Se alzó de hombros. Ya nada le venía a importar.

— ¿Pero por qué…?— El hijo mayor no era capaz de salir de su perplejidad. Joseph le miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué alegas si al fin y al cabo es mi departamento? Si no quieres quedarte aquí, vete con tu madre— Alfred guardó silencio— Mejor déjate de estar con esa cara de estúpido y… oh ¡Tú!

Arthur se señaló, aterrado. El padre de Alfred se acercó y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo tira al suelo.

— ¡El tutor de este zángano! Me han hablado maravillas de ti, chico— Arthur lo miró mudo. Joseph sonrió de medio lado, demostrando la misma sonrisa prepotente de Alfred. Y hablando de éste, parecía que lo único que deseaba era tirar a su padre del cuarto piso donde estaban.

— Buenas tardes señor— Atina a saludar. Joseph le saluda con un asentimiento.

— ¿Y dónde demonios te vas a quedar? Recuerda que este departamento sólo tiene dos dormitorios— Interrumpió Alfred. En ese momento, Matthew traía las cajas con las marquesas y las dejaba junto al colchón.

— Pues ustedes se juntan en un mismo cuarto y me dejan la otra a mí— Dijo rápidamente.

A ninguno de los hijos pareció convencer la idea.

— Dormimos en camas de dos plazas, no cabrán en un mismo cuarto…— Murmuró Matthew.

— Compro literas.

— Ni muerto, viejo. Quiero mi privacidad. Además ¿Dónde coloco todas mis cosas? — Joseph miró con molestia a Alfred.

— O las guardas en un armario o las botas, no tienes más que basura de todos modos…— Alfred apretó los puños.

El ambiente se puso tenso.

— ¿Y si… quitan las mesa del salón de estar? — Por primera vez en todo ese momento, Arthur habló, nervioso. Los tres americanos lo miraron, logrando cohibirlo levemente— Luego se corren los sillones allá y… la cama cupe perfectamente ahí, junto a la ventana.

Señaló el sitio.

Joseph sonrió.

— Y además me quedo con la tele más grande... me estás comenzando a caer bien, muchacho…— Y le pasa una mano por el hombro— Eres más inteligente que estos dos juntos…

Alfred sintió que una ceja le tiritaba. Matthew se agazapó, intimidado por las críticas de su padre.

Y Arthur… Arthur presentía que algo malo ocurriría tras esto.

-x-

**Notas**: _Bueno. En la mayoría de los supermercados hay una cafetería y zonas para comer. Aunque con los británicos no se puede confiar… pero en unas páginas en inglés averigüé que en los Tescos parece ser que SÍ hay. Y se llaman Harris and Hole, así que he de suponer que mi inglés no es basura y estoy diciendo algo fiable._

_Esa silla que Scott tiene en verdad existe. La creó un chino y cuestan 1.500 dólares cada una. Seguramente Will ayudó a encargarla y que quizá le hicieran un precio ¿No? *Guiña un ojo* Las maravillas que es tener un médico a mano._

_¿Qué piensan de Joseph? Yo lo amo… pero será un nido de problemas. Al igual que cierta muchachita rubia…_

_Tengo ganas de hacer una colaboración con alguien. No sé, nació esa idea de repente. Sería asombroso hacer una historia de a dos personas._

_Oh, y les daré una pequeña pista del próximo capítulo: Navidad... y muchas plantitas que cuelgan del techo. ¡Estará larguísimo!_


	20. Nieve navideña

**Autora**: _Si piensan bien, la última vez que escribí un capítulo tan largo, demoré dos meses y medio en escribir. Ahora fue sólo un mes y unos cuantos días. _

_¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dado el trabajo de pensar que onda los sueños de Alfred? Porque dicen mucho del futuro, siempre._

_Me muero por hacer un fic UKxNyo!USA… pero a ustedes no les gusta así que no podré publicarlo y lo tendré como un placer oculto y culposo… ¡Abran los ojos, lindas! ¡Esa pareja es de lo más junto al yaoi USAxUK!_

_**Respuestas a los reviews anónimos:**_

_**Guest**__: Jajaja, es que esa era la idea… que nadie se lo esperara. ¡Son como BFT maduro!_

_**Sakuraba Kamii**__: Ya ni tienes que poner tu cuenta como para reconocer tu forma de escribir jajaja. Ahora en este capítulo sí que me esforcé, el romance me sale penoso *lloriquea* Alfred y Scott juntos son una bomba de tiempo. Igual me pondría nerviosa. Aw, yo sé que en verdad no lo puedes odiar si es un tonto amoroso (L) No te preocupes por los tréboles, tengo los suficientes para elevarme. __And you keep smiling for Christmas too!_

_**Shacketita**__: Jajaja, la escena de Eli. Adorable esa chica. Mira, Joseph no te caerá bien luego. Te advierto. La señora Michelle es un amor ¡Viva la señora Michelle! Espero te guste este cap!_

_**HimekoO3**__: ¿Cómo me descubriste? ¡Los sensores para mis fics eran un secreto de estado! Alfred y Scott… uf, si que son para tensarse. Emma es una hdp, la vas a odiar. Aunque igual lo va a pasar mal. ¡Cómo ya piensas en eso! Pervertida… Espero te guste este cap, me hizo sacar sudor, sangre y lágrimas._

**Disclaimers**: _H. Himaruya, el troller profesional._

**Advertencia**: _Romance para todos los gustos (¿?). Capítulo demasiado largo. MUÉRDAGO._

-x-

Y vuelve a repetirse. Pero ahora comienza desde un antes, ya no sigue la misma situación repetitiva como una película rebobinada. Primero los ve junto al lago, sobre la seca y etérea arena. Papá bosteza y le ordena que deje de joder alguna vez en su vida. Matthew no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos. Una de sus mejillas sangra y nadie hace nada por ayudarlo.

Le pregunta que mierda le sucedió. Y Matthew le responde con odio que no se haga el idiota. Y él no entiende nada.

— Vete, bastardo— La bruja sonríe con desdén antes de empujarlo al agua.

Y puede verse caer al lago oscuro y eterno que lo traga y lo congela. Y de vuelta al sufrimiento. Alza las manos nuevamente pidiendo ayuda. Y de nuevo las burbujas de su aire escapando. Y ella ríe. Y Matthew le da la espalda. Y el viejo desapareció.

Y no hay nada.

Las garras ya no lo cogen sino que le atraviesan, y duele, duele demasiado.

Quiere despertar.

O que alguien lo salve, por favor.

Patalea pero es como si el agua se hiciera más y más densa, y ya no se puede mover.

Comienzan los chillidos monstruosos.

A diferencia de otros sueños, todavía no cae en la inconsciencia. La tortura sigue.

Y cae. Cae. Sigue cayendo. No se atreve a mirar donde está, aunque sabe, de todos modos lo único que lo rodeaba será la oscuridad.

Los gritos no paran.

El lago sin fin tiene fondo. Y su cuerpo lacerado cae en la arena. Y el agua deja de sentirse. Hay silencio. Abre los ojos y ve que no hay nada. Todo es negro.

¿Dónde está?

A su lado hay un árbol oscuro y podrido. Se levanta a verlo.

_No._

_No._

El cuerpo colgado a un lado se balancea inerte y una araña sale de sus labios.

— ¡Arthur! — Grita tanto en el sueño como en la realidad. Despierta aterrado.

-x-

— Y le dije al viejo que entonces pidiéramos la cerveza de edición especial ¡Llorarán de la envidia porque en sus países no hacen tan buenas cervezas como en la grandiosa Alemania que me vio nacer…!— Antonio se rió.

— ¿Tu madre hará esas salchichas que le quedan estupendas?

— ¡Wurst, Antonio, Wurst! ¡Y obviamente hará para la cena! — Antonio sonrió encantado. Francis sonreía, escuchándoles. Estaban a inicios de diciembre pero de un momento a otro salió a conversación la tradicional fiesta de navidad que hacían la familia de Gilbert en su bar y a la cual siempre estaban invitados Francis y Antonio. Cada año, aquella celebración que terminaba en un descontrol de peleas de borrachos y situaciones vergonzosas, pero de momento tan épicos que era imposible no añorar la próxima navidad para repetirla… o mejorarla.

— ¿Y estará tu hermosa prima del año pasado, esa que no sabe hablar inglés? — Ronroneó Francis. Gilbert alzó una ceja.

— ¿Todavía te la quieres tirar? Lamento decirte que la perdiste Fran…— Francis se envaró sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo?

— Pues nadie sabe como ni cuando pero apareció un día con un tipo que parece una muralla y parece que se quieren casar…— Antonio pestañeó confundido.

— ¿Pero ella no es menor que tú? Que yo sepa, se pueden casar cuando sean mayor de edad… — Gilbert se alzó de hombros.

— No hombre, estamos hablando de otra… Henrietta es la chica, Heidi es la grande, esa alta…

— La de buena delantera— Se lamentó Francis. Antonio la recordó.

— Oh, esa… bueno, mientras el novio le entregue las trece monedas todo estará bien— Dijo Antonio.

— Antoine, tus supersticiones están fuera de moda, querido— Le dijo Francis con una sonrisa condescendiente. El español se ofendió.

— ¡Sin las monedas, no habrá dinero! — Francis se rió.

— En tu país… en cam-

— ¡Estábamos hablando de la grandiosa fiesta de navidad no esas mariconadas de matrimonio! — Reclamó Gilbert.

A cada momento, los chicos que pasaban por el pasillo del instituto los saludaban con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida con un gesto de alguno del trío. Algo a que ya estaban acostumbrados, siendo los más populares del instituto. _Si supieran en que estaban metidos…_

La mañana iluminaba fríamente los pasillos. Afuera quedaban restos de la pequeña nevada de la semana anterior. Y eso que en televisión habían hablado que la próxima semana se vendría una tormenta mucho peor.

El frío de los patios blanquecinos y congelados luchaba por entrar, siendo rechazado por el calor del interior, el calor de la vida.

Francis miraba a la multitud con indiferencia mientras seguía escuchando. En un momento, descubrió a alguien entre el mar de chicos.

— ¡Hey, Matthew! —El muchacho despegó la vista de su libreta y alzó su rostro. Sus cejas se alzaron al descubrirlo. Gilbert y Antonio dejaron de hablar. Francis sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Matthew obedece, algo cohibido cuando unos cuantos chicos se quedaron mirando extrañados.

_Y vamos, no era normal que uno de los populares te llamara si eres un fantasma invisible_. Comenzaron los susurros.

— Oh, diablos ¡Es igual al Hulk! — Gritó Gilbert, señalándolo. Francis lo miró con rostro de mala leche. Matthew empalideció.

— ¿Hulk? — Se tocó la cara con terror ¿Tan horrendo era?

— Discúlpame pero este pequeño no se parece en nada al salvaje— Le defendió Francis. Antonio le saludó. Matthew todavía seguía con una mano en su rostro, desesperado por saber que tenía en la cara como para que le dijeran eso. ¿Acaso Francis lo había llamado para molestarlo? Su rostro se ensombreció.

— ¡Yo a ti te conozco! ¡Eres amigo del hermano de Lovino! — Antonio. Gilbert lo miró detenidamente.

— Eh… sí.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conoces? — Preguntó Francis sorprendido. Antonio se alzó de hombros.

— Jamás me preguntaste si lo conocía— Claro, como si él obviamente _debía_ saber que tuvo que preguntar tal cosa. Rodó los ojos.

— Bueno, de todos modos Gilbert no lo conoce, él es Matthew… Matthew, Gilbert. Matt es hermano de Alfred. Gilbert es uno de los mejores amigos que se puede llegar a tener a pesar de que sea… algo idiota— Los presentó. Gilbert chasqueó los dedos ignorando el comentario pesado del francés.

_Lo que hace tener un amor propio por sobre las nubes._

— ¡Ya sabía yo que debían ser algo… es igual al Hulk!— Matthew suspiró aliviado. Entonces se referían a eso de Hulk por su hermano. ¿Qué hizo Alfred para obtener ese apodo? Y además ¿De dónde se conocen? Luego recordó la otra vez, cuando encontró a Francis malherido en medio de una plaza y al traerlo al departamento, Alfred se puso como un loco al verlo. Y era algo que ahora, se para a pensar, si se unía cabos, era demasiado sospechoso.

— Sí, pero Matt es el hermano lindo… e inteligente. Alfred es el cavernícola— Matthew se rió avergonzado ante tal comparación. El francés lo miró reírse con una mueca de agrado.

— Alfred no es tan salvaje como dices…

— No seas tan amable defendiéndolo, no se lo merece… Bueno, de todos modos te había hecho venir para invitarte a la fiesta de navidad que hará Gilbert— Matthew abre los ojos, anonadado. Jamás lo habían invitado a una fiesta antes. Francis se acomodó su cabello elegantemente. Gilbert y Antonio se miraron de reojo ¿Otro de sus blancos de cama?— ¿Qué dices, podrías? Te lo pregunto ahora porque con los exámenes finales, apenas y se tiene tiempo libre para conversar.

Además que Vincent ha estado rodeándolos hace un rato junto con el hijo de puta turco y Heracles, lo que los ha tenido ocupados en escabullirse para no meterse en peleas suicidas.

Pero no es posible decirle eso al inocente de Matt.

— Lo lamento— Sonrió con tristeza— Pero papá llegó de improviso hace dos semanas al departamento y Alfred jamás me perdonaría si lo dejo solo con él.

— ¿Tu padre?... — Matthew va a abrir la boca para responder cuando alguien se lanza a su espalda y casi lo bota al piso.

— ¡Matthew, te estuve buscando por todo el instituto! — Elizabeta le sonríe con su rostro brillante y ansioso. Francis los mira un momento en silencio.

— Hola, Eli…— Saludó el americano.

— Parece que te llegó compañía, ¿Eh? Los dejo de molestar, par de tortolitos… Stevenson me hará correr cien vueltas si llego atrasado de nuevo, vamos muchachos— Se despidió tras guiñarles un ojo. Matthew se apura a responder desesperado de que no son nada, pero Francis se pone a hablar con Antonio mientras le da la espalda.

— Eh… no, ella…

Matthew alarga una mano queriéndolo detener. Elizabeta se sujeta de su hombro mirando al trío popular irse. Matthew aprieta su mano, con frustración. Ahora Francis lo malentenderá todo…

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunta la chica. Matthew suspira. De todos modos jamás Francis se fijará en él, no importa si malentiende o no su amistad con Eli. Nadie se fijaría en alguien tan estúpido e invisible. Se gira para ver a Elizabeta.

— No es nada ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa que atontó a la húngara. Matthew se creía feo y sin gracia, repitiéndose cada vez que se veía al espejo que quien se llevó todo el brillo y el atractivo fue su hermano Alfred.

Sin embargo no sabía que había personas que quedaban encandiladas de su sonrisa. Y que en verdad no tenía nada de feo.

— Yo te… le que… ¡Digo! — El muchacho la miró extrañado— ¿Vamos mañana a la pista de patinaje?

Matthew sonrió encantado.

— ¡Sería fantástico! ¿Le avisaste a Feliciano? ¡Lo vamos a pasar asombroso los tres! — Elizabeta se pone roja y se apura a decir que no, que en verdad era una salida de ellos dos, pero Feliciano aparece por el pasillo y Matthew se acerca a preguntarle si Eli ya le avisó, lo que el italiano niega pero que irá encantado.

Elizabeta aprieta los puños, frustrada.

Francis cuando dobla una esquina, los ve de reojo.

-x-

—… ¿Y esto para qué? Parece una mesa…— Señaló un lugar en el gigantesco papel. Arthur lo miró con cara de malas pulgas.

— El esqueleto del escenario, Alfred ¿No lo ves? — No, no le veía. Era una mesa. Una verdadera mesa para que un gigante comiera una hamburguesa doble con queso. Tiene hambre.

— No— Arthur rodó los ojos.

— Los escenarios primero se hacen de una base, toda construcción tiene un esqueleto… hasta las casas a palitos… ¿Has hecho alguna vez una?— Le explicó como se le explicaría a un retardado. Y obviamente el otro se molestó.

— Hey, no me hables así. Si la mierda no parece nada— Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó unos centímetros de Arthur. El inglés bufó. Alfred era a veces demasiado infantil. Peor que un niño de diez.

— No, de todas formas si parece algo. Mira ahora— Extendió un papel traslúcido sobre los planos. Era el escenario final. Alfred rodó los ojos.

— No, seguramente no veré nada porque soy un imbécil retardado— Escupió con acidez. Arthur se comenzó a fastidiar.

— No he dicho eso.

— Pero lo insinuaste, maldita sea— Arthur arrugó sus cejas, molesto.

— ¿Y a mí me dices que me comporto como una mujer? ¡Tú pareces en este momento una con regla! — Alfred inhaló, procurando verse indiferente.

— Ya…— Arthur miró la nieve que caía en aquella tormenta. Se preguntó cuantas posibilidades tenía de llegar a casa, sin morir de hipotermia en el camino.

No eran muchas. Pero de todos modos se levantó. Hoy no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para pelear. Despertó con un dolor de cabeza como si le hubiera enterrado un hacha, Scott ha estado colérico, y las calificaciones le han bajado por culpa de "cuidar" al idiota de Alfred, sin contar el estrés acumulado por el instituto, y lo de las pandillas, que ahora le ha borrado parte del hambre, y… demonios, ya se le vienen a la mente un largo listado que lo está abrumando.

— Mira, no sé por qué estás así pero si te vas a enojar conmigo por estupideces prefiero largarme a terminar lo de los planos en mi casa— Tomó los papeles y comenzó a doblarlos— No sé ni para que me vas a buscar si luego estás como un idiota.

Porque es verdad, ahora Alfred ha estado yendo todos los días a buscarlo sin aviso previo, sorprendiéndolo siempre.

Alfred encendió el televisor, ignorándolo. Lo que lo ofendió a Arthur de una forma incalculable.

_Perfecto. Alfred se podía ir directo a la mierda._

Cuando iba a dar el segundo pisotón al piso para largarse de ahí, siente que lo cogen del sweater y una fuerza sobrenatural lo impulsa de nuevo a la cama, haciéndolo chocar y rebotar contra el respaldo.

— ¡Pero cuál es tu problema! — Alfred se alzó de hombros, con el ceño fruncido, en una extraña mueca que fusionaba elementos de un niño enfurruñado y la auto-obligada indiferencia.

— Nada, sólo olvídalo. No tuve una gran mañana— Estar con su viejo bajo el mismo techo no es agradable. Porque empieza a joderle desde temprano y hoy, precisamente, los dos no habían tenido una buena noche. Joseph porque estaba reflexionando la idea de conseguirse un abogado para hacer algo que tuvo que hacer hace mucho. _El divorcio_. Alfred porque ha tenido de nuevo la maldita pesadilla pero en una versión más grotesca. Y le altera no saber por qué sigue soñando eso. Y los escalofríos de ver a Arthur ahorcado son imposibles de quitar en toda la mañana, como las náuseas. Lo que se acrecienta porque ha pensado seriamente en actuar y decirle algo a Arthur sobre _eso_. La paciencia no es una de sus cualidades. Y aunque no sabe cómo llegaría a reaccionar Arthur, prefiere arriesgarse sin medir las consecuencias.

Pero mejor hoy no.

— ¿Y yo qué tengo la culpa? — Le responde de mal humor Arthur. Alfred suspira y lo mira.

— Arthur, por favor…— Y Alfred jamás pide las cosas por favor. Y eso a Arthur le preocupa.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Pero Alfred niega y simplemente lo tira más junto a él, formando en sus células una histeria colectiva a tal acercamiento.

— Nada. ¿Veamos una película? Seguramente hay algo decente por el cable— Se acomoda mejor, haciendo que las costillas se rocen. Arthur que en ese momento iba a replicar, se queda mudo. Nervioso. Abochornado. La cercanía lo embota.

Lo único que puede hacer es quedarse como un estúpido sin decir nada. Algo que le está haciendo crear un odio inimaginable a si mismo, porque eso significa que su cerebro y su razón está perdiendo patéticamente al corazón y la emoción. Lo que no pronostica nada bueno. _Porque se está enamorando_.

Se aleja de Alfred a su pesar y se envara en la cama, abochornado de sus pensamientos. Aterrado también. Preocupado. Confundido. Son muchos adjetivos. Son muchas emociones. Y procesar la palabra prohibida le produce náuseas debido al consecuente nudo en el estómago.

_Un punto más a anotar a la lista de cosas que lo tienen al borde de un ataque._

¡Pero por qué él, maldita sea! ¿No podía ser una persona menos complicada? ¿O alguien más normal? ¿O con que se pudiera tener algo posible? _¿Cómo una mujer, demonios?_

Alfred lo miró de reojo, preocupado.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces haberte puesto enfermo— Arthur se mordió el labio y negó. Sí. Se sentía enfermo. Alfred posó una mano sobre su frente.

— Si quieres te paso una pastilla que hay en el botiquín— Y Arthur de nuevo negó.

— Mejor sigo revisando los planos del escenario— Alfred lo miró apestado. Quería que vieran una maldita película, no que Arthur lo ignorara por sus putos papeles y lo deje viendo televisión solo.

Al final dejó un canal donde había una película de ciencia ficción.

De vez en cuando, no puede evitar mirar a su compañero, quien permanece concentrado en esos papeles inútiles. Traga saliva. Se acordó de lo de la otra noche, semanas atrás. Y eso desencadenó a una pregunta que le secó la garganta.

_¿Qué se sentirá besar a Arthur consciente?_

Esa noche, cuando esté simplemente acompañado por el silencio, se preguntaría cuántas posibilidades de conquistar a Arthur tenía.

-x-

Silencio. No hay nadie.

Joseph frunce las cejas, preguntándose dónde demonios están los estúpidos de sus hijos. Hoy, por primera vez llega temprano del trabajo, y en vez de aprovecharlo tomando un par de cervezas en un pub, algo llamado conciencia le ha hecho venir directo a casa a pasar un rato con sus hijos. Deja unas bolsas llenas de comida rápida en la mesa de la cocina y escucha el susurro de un televisor. Se dirige hasta el cuarto de quien parece ser, es de Alfred.

Arthur, quien hasta ese momento estaba concentrado en una pelea por Facebook con el tesorero del centro de alumnos, Vash, lo mira con sorpresa.

— Buenas tardes, señor— Se levanta el inglés dejando todos los planos sobre la cama.

— Hola, muchacho ¿Qué haces? — Saluda con un asentimiento el mayor. Arthur suspira exasperado.

— Reviso las mierdas del festival del instituto, del cual estoy a cargo pero el maldito del tesorero me está poniendo problemas— Joseph se ríe a tal vocabulario.

— Róbale la caja del dinero y ahórrate problemas— Dijo, Arthur dio una carcajada a tal idea.

Hasta la hora, a Arthur comenzaba a caerle bien el padre de Alfred, y parecía que esa simpatía era mutua.

Otra persona comienza a abrir los ojos. Alfred se había quedado dormido tras un rato y ahora, ante la ausencia del calor de Arthur, ha despertado… de mal humor. Sus ojos azules brillan somnolientos y se arregla los lentes que estaban chuecos. Dio un gruñido.

— ¿No sabes más que dormir, holgazán? Te dije que lavaras la loza— Alfred ni siquiera lo miró, fijó su vista en Arthur y con brusquedad lo tomó del brazo, empujándolo a la cama junto a él.

— ¡Alfred, suéltame maldita sea! — Gruñó el inglés.

— Cállate…

Joseph perplejo, miró a su hijo.

_Esto en ningún lado era natural._

-x-

Abrió sus ojos tras despertar sobresaltado. Se refriega sus ojos verdes, brillantes y eléctricos, que en esos momentos se asemejan a una marea en tormenta. El techo le saluda con el silencio de la madrugada. Inhala tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

Maldice.

"5:38 AM"

De todas las cosas posibles, ha soñado con lo que más odia siquiera pensar. La reanimación de Arthur hace cuatro años atrás.

_Estuvo muerto._

El rosario negro y de madera rodea su cuello.

Se cubre su rostro afilado y pétreo con las manos frías. Estuvo, pero ya no lo está. Está vivo. Vivo y durmiendo en la habitación del lado.

Se reincorpora en su gigantesca cama. Los brazos musculosos y pecosos se yerguen rectos y duros, apoyando su peso. Con torpeza, uno de sus brazos toma el mango de la silla de ruedas y tras arrastrarse unos centímetros, lento y torpe, lo que le ocasiona una frustración sin límites y una ira consigo mismo y con el mundo, logra sentarse en la silla de ruedas que le consiguió Will.

Tiene que verlo.

Mueve la maldita silla hacia allá, abriendo la puerta sin cuidado alguno.

Puede acabarse el mundo y el idiota de Arthur jamás se dará cuenta, desde que era un maldito mocoso siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado. Lo que ocasionaba en sus tiempos que más de una vez lo tuviera que llevar en brazos y maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta su cama.

Y ahora, en cambio…

Arthur duerme, como sino. Con su rostro descubierto y casi hecho un ovillo, respira tranquilamente siendo inconsciente de su alrededor.

Está vivo.

Scott inhala tratando de relajarse, sus ojos verdes tienen un extraño tinte de alivio. Se acerca y hace algo que jamás se permitiría hacer con Arthur despierto.

Le acaricia el cabello y acerca sus rostros, para observarlo más de cerca. Guardando cada detalle de su rostro, quemándose con fuego en su retina y su cerebro. Arthur, es alguien que lo descoloca por completo sin ser consciente de ello. Desde siempre, cuando niño y le borraba una minúscula parte de su oscuridad y luego en estos años, cuando ya es otra cosa, más compleja, más terrible, más tergiversada, más nítida y peligrosa.

Por un momento, un loco y extraño momento quiere sentirlo. Quiere comprobarse que en verdad sigue vivo, él y el otro. Quiere un tacto, un tacto desesperado y angustioso. Quiere dejarse llevar y hacer algo que ha mantenido controlado hace mucho.

Sus dedos perfilan los labios pálidos y delgados de Arthur.

El hermano menor se da media vuelta, al momento en que el pelirrojo se acerca, poseído por sus pensamientos.

Y vuelve la lucidez.

_No… Arthur, jamás…_

-x-

Abrió la puerta del departamento y dejó la chaqueta tirada sobre una silla. Estaba exhausto. Quería comerse algo y tomar una cerveza para irse luego a su cama y dormir hasta el próximo día. Alice lo había llamado al trabajo. _Y ha sido terrible._

Escucha unas risas provenientes de la cocina.

— ¡A que no creerás que en verdad era mujer! — Arthur se rió, señalando afirmativamente.

— ¡Pero era un monstruo! — Y Matthew parecía ahogarse de la risa. Alfred se había caído de la silla hace un rato porque seguía tirado en el piso, riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos. En el momento en que lo ven en el marco de la puerta, Arthur se levanta y asiente en un saludo.

— Buenas tardes, señor Jones— Joseph alzó una ceja y asintió también.

Esta era la tercera vez que encontraba al chico en su casa.

— Hola papá— Saludó Matthew, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Alfred hizo un gesto desde el piso— Momento, ¿Qué hora es?

Arthur sacó su celular y vio la hora con horror.

— ¡Las siete y media, mierda me debo ir! — La cena. Scott se pondría furioso nuevamente. Alfred se levantó.

— Voy a dejarte— Y el padre miró raro a su hijo mayor.

— Pero si puedo irme solo, además el ruido de tu motocicleta se escucha por todo el condominio— El chico negó y se encaminó a su cuarto.

— No te pongas idiota, te puedes enfermar.

Joseph abrió sus ojos hasta que casi se salen de sus cuencas.

_¿Qué mierda era ese comentario? Sonaba como el novio preocupado por la novia._

-x-

Los ojos sobrenaturales permanecían fijos en la puerta.

El pomo se removió tras el sonido de una llave. Él se acomodó y apoyó su rostro atractivo y peligroso en una mano, tamborileando con la otra sobre su pierna.

— ¿Hasta que llegaste, no? — Los ojos más claros se posaron al instante sobre él, sorprendido.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente te fuiste a comer? — Scott alzó una ceja. Había pocas costumbres en su familia, las cuales muchas se fueron borrando luego de que papá y mamá murieran. Pero algunas permanecieron, estoicas y eternas, apoyadas por la voluntad inquebrantable del mayor.

Como la de cenar todos juntos.

Aunque Scott en verdad la ocupaba como una miserable excusa para estar más cerca del idiota de su hermano menor. Pero eso jamás saldrá de sus labios aunque lo torturen mutilándolo, quemándolo vivo o destrozando sus huesos.

-x-

Es la segunda vez en esta semana en la que Arthur se ha quedado a almorzar, y la semana anterior también se la ha pasado aquí. Joseph toma una taza de café mientras corta un trozo de patata. No le molesta su presencia, pero tampoco se acostumbra a verlo tan a menudo.

En verdad no se ha acostumbra al nuevo ritmo. Parece ser que sus hijos se van a su propia frecuencia, como si quizá jamás lo hubieran necesitado. Y es raro. Raro acostumbrarse a todo de nuevo.

Pero hay un elemento que desde que ha llegado aquí lo tiene… _aterrado_.

Alfred saca una botella de gaseosa del refrigerador y se llena su vaso, luego ofreciéndole bebida a _Arthur_, quien niega mientras sigue hablando con él. Matthew le pasa su vaso para que lo llene pero Alfred hace una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Tienes los dedos crespos? ¡Llénate el vaso tú, Matt! — Y le pasa la botella al chico quien bufa. Joseph alarga su boca.

—…Pero a pesar de que la bolsa de Londres ha bajado demasiado este año, se nota que subirá en unos pocos más— Le dice Arthur ignorando a los hermanos. A su sorpresa, el mocoso que controla al idiota de su hijo sabe más de lo que parece, e incluso puede llevar una conversación de finanzas con él sin problemas.

— Pero no es tan segura como otras para invertir, como la de Frankurt…— Arthur hace una mueca.

— Con la crisis financiera que Alemania lleva a cuestas, dentro de pocos meses se volverá insegura— Alfred alza una ceja, aburrido.

— ¿Cómo sabes esas porquerías?

— Scott le ha dado porque le imprima sus estupideces del trabajo por la impresora que está en mi cuarto— Alfred al instante torció la boca— Y para molestarme, le ha dado a que me quede para darle una opinión para esas cosas… Aunque ni yo sé para qué si ni siquiera me escucha.

— ¿Quién es Scott? ¿Tu padre? — Pregunta Joseph.

— Un idiota— Se adelanta Alfred.

— Mi hermano mayor— Responde Arthur.

— Y es un idiota…— Gruñe Alfred.

En un momento, la mesa queda en silencio porque todos se han dispuesto a terminar lo que hay en sus platos. Y Joseph, con la espalda tiesa de la tensión, se atreve a mirar de reojo a su hijo mayor. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. _Está mirando nuevamente a su tutor como si la vida le fuera en ello._

— ¿Tienes novia? — Le pregunta. Alfred lo mira raro.

— ¿Para qué voy a querer una novia?... Hey Arthur, supe de una nueva película a la que…— Joseph siente que la cabeza le da vueltas y unas náuseas se acrecientan en su estómago.

_No. _

— ¿Y tú, muchacho, tienes novia? — Pregunta ahora nervioso a Arthur. El inglés lo mira sorprendido, da una risa nerviosa.

— Ya quisiera… con mis estudios y controlar a Alfred se me va todo el tiempo.

— Una chica de mi curso está loca por ti…Se llama Angelique Lefevre… Dice que conseguirá ser tu novia antes de fin de año, así que prepárate porque se ve de armas tomar…— Comenta Matthew inocentemente. Joseph mira de nuevo a Alfred y nota para su espanto que mantiene su rostro sombrío. El padre se cubre la boca para detener una arcada.

_Es imposible…_

— ¿En serio? ¡Es la hija de la señora que me ordena la casa! — Comenta sorprendido. Tal vez por eso que la señora Michelle insistía tanto en que su hija era perfecta para él… Que despistado ha sido, demonios…— Aunque no es fea…

Pero no le gusta.

—Ya…— Comenta Alfred con pesadez.

_Celos. Son celos._

— ¿Papá te encuentras bien? — Murmura Matthew al ver a su padre adquiriendo un color verdoso…

_Eso es lo que lo ha mantenido aterrado. Porque… porque el imbécil de su hijo mayor…_

-x-

El frío cala los huesos, pero no sabe si acaso es el frío de afuera o el mismo que se alojó en su pecho.

Se siente deprimido. Y enojado consigo mismo. La escoba remueve el polvo de las afueras del restaurante, pero son tan pocas las basurillas que quedan luego de estar barriendo hace más de media hora el mismo sitio que es casi como si barriera el aire.

Pero no le importa, prefiere estar aquí, afuera.

Luego de que le dijo a Lovino lo de la otra noche, cuando éste lo fue a dejar al paradero de buses, ya no le habla. O se aleja. O simplemente le mira raro. Antonio se percata de que simplemente la ha cagado.

— ¡Maldita sea, porque soy tan idiota! — Se tira de los pelos, ofuscado. ¿Por qué justo tenía que hablar y ser sincero?

¡Lovino seguramente le odia!

Pero nació en un mundo de supersticiones, desde pequeño cuando vivía en un pueblito oculto en las montañas cobrizas de España se hablaba de corazonadas, de leyendas, de mitos y de fantasmas. De leyes universales y tradiciones.

No puede luchar contra su pasado, sus costumbres y su sangre.

Adentro, Lovino debe seguir cocinando. Señora Giovanna seguramente está viendo su novela de reojo, como lo hace siempre. Señor Marco debe estar en el mesón de la caja, en la calidez del interior junto a los clientes. Una brisa le besa el cuello, dejando una estela de hielo en su espina dorsal.

Tiene frío, pero no quiere entrar.

Su madre si es que acaso está sobria, le diría en estos momentos que es un idiota. Que las supersticiones son una mierda. Una mierda al igual que su padre. Una mierda como España que guarda todo el pasado de ellos.

Sigue barriendo aunque no tiene nada que barrer. No le gusta estar deprimido, pero no tiene otro modo que estar. Seguramente si Gilbo estuviera con él, le subiría el ánimo. Como le hace falta en estos momentos la risa del alemán…

— Abúrrete de barrer— Voltea a la puerta bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Lovino. Sus ojos verdes se iluminan— Asustas a los clientes, estúpido.

— No es mi culpa ser tan feo…— Sonríe con humildad. Lovino rueda los ojos. Giovanna está detrás de él, observando todo con avidez. Ella fue la que le rogó que hiciera entrar al joven Antonio antes de que se enfermara.

— Pero podrías ponerte una bolsa de papel.

— ¿Y como veo? ¿O como luego me pongo a comer? ¡Ahí seré más fenómeno!

Lovino se cruza de brazos.

— Pues… ahorras y te haces una cirugía, ahora entra porque aparte de feo estarás con gripe y lo que falta es que me enfermes— Antonio guarda sus manos en los bolsillos, seductoramente. O eso intenta porque al soltar la escoba, ésta se cae y bota la pala con la basura.

— Pero Lovino, si para enfermarte te tendría que besar… ¿Quieres eso? Yo no tengo problemas.

Y el aniñado rostro de Lovino pasa a un rojo chillón en menos de un segundo.

— ¡Qué demonios dices, imbécil!

Im Yong Soo junto a una de sus chicas de turno pasa por la calle, riéndose socarrón. La mujercita se cuelga de su brazo lloriqueando felinamente que tiene frío. El coreano le abraza por la espalda baja, diciéndole que pronto entrarán en calor de una forma divertida. Ella sonríe lujuriosa y se apega más.

Hasta que el coreano se queda congelado en medio de la acera.

— ¿Qué pasa bebé? — Pregunta confundida. Pero Im Yong Soo no le presta atención. Está fijo en un punto.

Antonio entra a un restaurante con una pala y escoba riéndose a carcajadas.

Sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes, satisfecho.

_Ya ha encontrado a uno. Y donde está uno, cerca están los demás._

-x-

Joseph está sentado sobre su cama que está en el salón de estar. Se posa una mano por el rostro, pálido y sudoroso.

¿Qué mierda hacen en el dormitorio, encerrados?

Un ácido subió desde su estómago hasta el esófago. Una nueva arcada. Sus manos tiritan.

No teme por Arthur. Se ve un chico bueno. Y _hetero_.

El problema es que…

_Es su hijo_.

Niega repetidamente con la cabeza. Es que es imposible, imposible… Es una pesadilla, o está viendo cosas donde no hay… sí, eso. Está viendo cosas donde no hay.

Se refriega el rostro con las manos, desesperado.

Necesita una cerveza.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto vecino, están Arthur y Alfred conversando. Recién han salido por dos semanas de vacaciones.

El inglés tiene unas ojeras marcadas y una palidez que acentúa aún más sus rasgos. El instituto lo tiene agotado y su familia, y las calles, y lo de Alfred… y todo en general. Un rato de descanso no daña a nadie.

El norteamericano en cambio, parece que ni cansancio ha tenido. Sonríe tan alegre y socarrón como siempre, aunque si acaso se quita los lentes, las ojeras de los malos sueños se harían notorias. Pero no tiene ni ganas de conversar de eso. Se ha propuesto saber de Arthur. Quiere conocer a Arthur, que deje de estar envuelto bajo los humos densos y oscuros del misterio. Se está hartando de que a pesar de los casi tres meses que lo conoce, apenas y sabe tan pocas cosas.

Alfred quiere conocerlo más, a fondo, hasta llegar a lo más profundo de sus células. Quiere saber todo de él.

Y no sabe cómo ni cuando, pero han terminado conversando en lo que hubieran querido ser.

— No sé… a los ocho mi sueño era ser un superhéroe como los de DC comics, con capas y esas mierdas— Se rió Alfred sentado sobre un almohada que había en la cabecera. Arthur lo escuchaba atentamente. Los ojos azules parecían divagar en otro mundo, en un halo oscuro y algodonoso de recuerdos— Y sé que suena estúpido a los diecisiete pero me suena genial si acaso se pudiera…

— Tú eres un niño metido en cuerpo de grande ¿Te han dicho eso? — Alfred rió y asintió. Sí, se lo han dicho varias veces. O mejor dicho, Arthur se lo ha dicho varias veces.

— Me lo vivo mejor así… Pero siendo realistas, si hubiera seguido en Estados Unidos, me habría metido en la Armada. Eso de ser marine suena asombroso salvar gente… hacer la gente feliz... ayudar a otros con tu fuerza… ¿No crees? Imagínate "Capitán Jones, a sus órdenes" — Hizo un salido militar y Arthur se largó a reír.

Alfred era un chico idealista. Arthur desde siempre lo ha sabido. Y eso le gustaba. Porque era un punto de luz dentro de toda esta gente gris y monótona.

— Lo único decente que tienen es la mascota— Un bulldog inglés. Alfred rodó los ojos.

— Son horrendos esos perros, amigo. Mi abuela se compró uno el año pasado…

— No sean quejica, no son feos…

— ¿Abstractos entonces? — Y recibió un almohadazo en la cara. Y Alfred de nuevo rió— Ya, ya… para…

— ¿Acaso me quejo por tus cochinadas yankees?

— ¡Lo haces todos los días! — Reclama Alfred. Arthur rueda los ojos. Alfred sonríe con calma— Bueno, para cuando me vuelva General, ordenaré que cambien la mascota a un amstaff.

— ¿Un qué?

— Un perro que es mitad americano y mitad inglés ¿Feliz?

Arthur adquiere color.

Y se abre la puerta del dormitorio de un golpe brusco. Alfred y Arthur miran sorprendidos al padre del primero quien está delante mirándolos a cada uno, pálido y tembloroso. Luego, al ver la notoria distancia que hay entre ellos, está uno en la cabecera de la cama y el otro a los pies, parece aliviarse.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Aprende a tocar, viejo, esto es mi pieza— Gruñe el hijo mayor, Joseph como siempre no le hace caso.

— Cuida tu tono, mocoso que éste es mi departamento y yo soy tu padre— Dice y luego se da media vuelta, cerrando la puerta.

Arthur se pregunta cómo realmente es la familia del americano. Alfred jamás le ha gustado hablar de su familia más que para maldecirla. Y lo que dijo Julio César cuando le pidió que fuera su tutor no era demasiada información, además de que sólo era del punto de vista de la madre de Alfred, Alice.

"…Un delincuente sin sentido. Un muchachito que busca llamar la atención en peleas y produciendo escándalos. Una vergüenza familiar…"

Alfred chasquea la lengua y vuelve su atención a él.

— Ignora a mi viejo, es un hincha pelotas… ¿Qué te hubiera gustado ser?

Arthur sonríe levemente.

Alfred no es así.

— Seguir mi carrera de gimnasta— Alfred abre los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? — Arthur asiente.

— Eso. Cuando pequeño estuve en gimnasia artística e incluso me ofrecieron una beca del Consejo Nacional de Gimnastas… Mi sueño era representar a Inglaterra para los Juegos Olímpicos...

— ¿Pero por qué no seguiste? — Le preguntó confuso. Arthur le miró con cierta tristeza, ya seca y casi curada.

— Porque ocurrió el accidente— Y Alfred hizo una mueca.

— Ah…— No sabía si disculparse o no. Arthur hizo un gesto restándole importancia. Pero se quedaron en silencio. Arthur se levantó tratando de sonreír.

— Mira, esto es una de las pocas cosas que me acuerdo todavía— Y entonces hizo una invertida y comenzó a caminar con las manos. Alfred lo miró divertido.

— ¡Pero eso cualquiera lo puede hacer! — Arthur se levantó y lo miró molesto.

— Mi especialidad eran las anillas y las barras paralelas… ¿Qué quieres que haga si acá no hay eso? — Y Alfred sonríe, teniendo una idea. Se levanta y lo toma de la mano, tirándolo. Arthur abre los ojos como dos platos— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡En el patio del edificio hay unos juegos de niños y hay uno de aros! — Arthur lo mira espantado cuando cruzan la puerta sin ser capaz de poder oponer resistencia, la fuerza de Alfred es arrolladora.

¿Cómo el idiota comparar los aparatos con esa mierda de niños?

— ¡No estás hablando en serio, maldita sea!

Oh, sí que hablaba en serio.

_Menos mal, Joseph estaba en el baño, pues hubiera asesinado a su hijo si lo viera tomándole la mano a otro hombre._

-x-

Las calles del centro de Londres era un mar ajetreado de gente. Los compradores revoloteaban de un lado a otro, buscando las mejores ofertas para sus regalos de Navidad. Múltiples adornos colgaban e iluminaban con el cálido carmín de las cintas y el dorado de las campanas y estrellas.

Hoy hacía frío pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que la gente saliera y eso significaba que muchos ingleses estaban de un lado a otro, llenando las calles.

Arthur se apuraba a salir de una multitud que amenazaba con ahogarlo. A manotazos se hacía espacio. No venía a hacer compras, tenía que hacer algo más importante.

Ya exasperado, empujó a una mujer pegada en medio de la avenida. A la mierda lo caballero. Esto era urgente, en serio.

A lo lejos se veía la puntuda cabeza de Vincent.

Sus zapatillas trotaban veloces, mientras su cabeza miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Mierda. Justo cuando lo llama Alexander para algo que parecía serio, se encuentra con que el holandés.

Dobla por una esquina y se agacha para confundirse con la multitud, mirando a todas partes, con los nervios tensos. Ruega que justamente no ahora lo haya visto, seguramente ya se enteraron por allá que se metió de nuevo y esta vez sí que no lo deja ir. Y no quiere irse a los golpes con Vincent, no ahora. Scott explotará a matarlo porque sus tíos llegan mañana de Australia y lo verán con moretones y harán un escándalo sin precedentes.

_Arthur en esos momentos, no piensa que no serán los únicos que harán un escándalo. Alfred odia que lo golpeen. _

Haciendo gala de todo su talento para escabullirse, se mete por unos callejones vacíos y oscuros, consiguiendo dos cosas: que nadie lo siga y llegar a donde acordó con Alexander. Miró por si acaso, a todos lados y finalmente dio una llamada a un celular. Se desvió la llamada y finalmente sale Alexander de un edificio.

— Arthur…— El inglés lo saludó, seco. Alexander se veía inexpresivo como siempre. Arthur se preguntó si acaso no era más que un androide.

— No te sigue nadie ¿No?

— ¿Me ves con alguien? Soy de palabra— Dijo serio. El otro asintió— ¿Para qué me has hecho venir?

— Corres peligro— Arthur lo miró raro.

— Si estoy en una estúpida pandilla es normal que corra peligro…— Alexander le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

— Dos de Yao ha estado dos veces rodeando tu instituto.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Le preguntó perplejo. Alexander le miró impasible.

— Uno de los míos te sigue— Y ahora, Arthur se alteró.

— ¿Acaso crees que te voy a traicionar?

— Quería comprobar una teoría— Secundó, respondiendo la consecuente pregunta que iba a ser formulada. Su voz monocorde y grave tenía un dulzor oscuro de tenor— Como siempre, Iván consigue todo de Yao, y lo demás es obvio. Siempre tiene ese patrón de conducta que lo hace ser predecible.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — El apuesto muchacho alzó una ceniza ceja, mirándolo raro.

— ¿No comprendes? Se van a ir contra ti o el otro— "El otro" era Alfred, no había ni que preguntar.

Arthur maldijo.

¿Dos de Yao? ¿Será uno de esos el coreano demente?

"_Los basureros gimieron al choque. De su boca salió un quejido que ahogó, el aire le faltaba. _

_Se paró lentamente, con las rodillas temblando. A pesar de ya no sentir su cuerpo y que la inercia le hacía cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia, hacía lo contrario. No iba a dejarse ver débil._

_Im Yong Soo rió._

— _¿Qué se siente no tener escapatoria? — Arthur escupió un poco de sangre y sonrió con sus dientes manchados de carmín._

— _No sé, dímelo tú— El asiático se acercó y cogió el fierro oxidado que antes mismo había ocupado. _

— _Te voy a cerrar esa maldita bocota que te gastas, europeo— Dijo con prepotencia. A los 14 años, Arthur descubriría que Im Yong Soo y los demás de Yao eran de temer._

_Y lo descubriría de la peor manera. "_

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, se recordó. Pero aún así, el recordar le anudaba el estómago. Fue en sus primeras incursiones de la calle, y fue uno de sus primeros recuerdos que terminaron en el hospital. _Pero ahora no es el chico de antes, en esos tiempos apenas y sabía dar bien un puñetazo._ Se repite mientras trata de mantener la cabeza fría.

— ¿Averiguaste algo en tus hackeos? — Alexander negó.

— No ocupan sus cuentas de correo, ninguno— Arthur se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y despeinado, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y si le robamos un celular?

— ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer tal suicidio?

— Yo.

Alexander lo quedó mirando silencioso.

— Se te olvidó que podrían borrar los mensajes.

— Pero no los contactos telefónicos.

— No es tan útil— Arthur se apoyó en una muralla de ladrillo, sucia y desgastada. Hacía frío y la callejuela era tan húmeda que calaba los huesos.

— No se me ocurre entonces nada más que irse de a uno contra ellos. O tal vez secuestrando a uno, tenemos una bodega cerca de la casa de Francis… pero…— Alexander sonrió internamente, le agradaba la forma de pensar del otro.

— Habría que planear la estrategia.

— ¿Han ido de nuevo por tu lado?

— Sí. Pero estábamos los tres. Dos de Iván— El único herido fue Vincent, Sadik había huido cuando notó que la cosa se había puesto fea.

En un momento, Arthur encajó piezas.

— Hace un rato, me halle con el marihuanero… tal vez te esté buscando— En ese momento, a Alexander le llegó un mensaje por celular, y tecleó unas cosas pareciendo enviar algo de vuelta.

— No importa, no estoy solo. Tú sí— Agregó luego. Arthur quedó confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — ¿Acaso lo estaba…?

En ese momento aparecieron los dos gigantes por el inicio de la calle. Soren sonreía ladinamente, Berwald con su impavidez de monstruo de hielo caminaba recto y calmo.

Arthur lo miró con odio y apretó todos sus músculos. Lo estaba traicionando y había llamado para hacerle una emboscada.

Alexander comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

— Tú… mal pa…

— ¿Te presto a Berwald? — Interrumpió el noruego. Arthur pestañeó.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué? — Dijo el danés, extrañado. Como siempre fue ignorado. Alexander señaló a Berwald, quien dio un paso.

— Vincent está cerca, no eres útil si te mata— Arthur se rió ácidamente, comprendiendo. No lo estaban traicionando, estaban cuidándole.

— Conmigo basta y sobra, no por algo soy quien soy— El otro se alzó de hombros.

— Como quieras.

— Que te mate el drogo— Murmuró con sorna el gigantesco danés. Arthur lo miró con suspicacia.

— ¿Crees que me mataría a mí? — Y sacó su pequeña cuchilla de un bolsillo— Soy Arthur Kirkland.

— ¿Me importa? — Berwald le dio un codazo.

— No te metas con los que están de tu lado— Ladró seco y ronco. El de ojos celestes y violentos, giró a verlo con molestia.

— ¿Quién te habló, sueco?

— No sería justo si te dejo solo con este bocazas— Le dijo Arthur a Alexander, y éste por primera vez en lo que lo conocía Arthur, dibujó una sonrisa.

— Me caes bien.

Y Soren abrió tanto la boca que sintió, se le dislocaba la mandíbula.

Dolía el rechazo sin igual de Alexander. Más aún, la sustitución por ese maldito enclenque que apenas y lo conoce.

Arthur sonrió. Tal vez, en otra vida, hubieran podido ser buenos amigos. Se despidió con un gesto y se adentró en la oscuridad de la calle.

-x-

Los tres Jones están en la mesa de la cocina, Matthew y Alfred han salido hace dos días de vacaciones. Es sábado 22 de diciembre según el calendario y todas las calles están adornadas con la alegre tricolor rojo-verde-dorado.

— ¿Y mamá? — Se atrevió a preguntar Matthew, tras sentarse a tomar su desayuno. Joseph se rascó su barba y sus ojos divagaron en un punto indefinido. Suspiró y tomó un largo trago de café.

— Volvió a América con sus padres— Matthew casi escupe su té, atónito. Alfred se balanceaba en su silla, indiferente.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Su padre se quedó unos momentos en silencio, inescrutable. Una silla se arrastró para atrás. Dos cabezas giraron a ver.

— ¿Qué importa? Mejor si se va— Era Alfred quien se levantaba serio— No me importa nada de ella, que haga lo que quiera. Salgo.

Su padre frunció sus cejas.

— ¿A dónde? — Alfred desapareció por la puerta.

— Regalos de Navidad.

O en verdad, el regalo para Arthur. Los demás le valían mierda. Había visto la otra vez en una tienda, un collar que le recordó a Arthur.

-x-

Eran las ocho de la noche y alguien tocó el timbre. Joseph se levantó de mala gana de su cama, dejando su partido de fútbol a medias. Sus hijos se mantenían encerrados cada uno en su cuarto, y Alfred parecía ser que se reventaba los oídos escuchando música. No estaba con el chico inglés, lo que lo alegraba. O lo relajaba por lo menos.

Abrió la puerta cuando se comenzaba a escuchar la segunda campanada del timbre.

Y una menuda mujer de larga melena le sonrió.

— ¡Buenas noches! — Joseph la miró confundido. Demasiada efusividad en un simple saludo.

— ¿Necesita algo? — La mujer de cabellos miel y que parecía recién cruzar el límite de los cuarenta ignoró el tono de voz seco e indiferente de aquel hombretón de metro noventa.

— ¿Usted es el dueño de casa, cierto? — Él asintió ante tal obvia pregunta— Lo que sucede es que como este año vamos a hacer una cena de Nochebuena para todos los vecinos, para afianzar lazos y pasar un buen momento. Soy Lorna, la administradora del edificio. Llamaba para invitarlo a usted y a sus hijos.

Joseph alzó una ceja. ¿Y le preguntaba si era el dueño de casa cuando sabía hasta que tenía hijos?

Miró a la pared que estaba tras de ella, pensativo. Alice se fue, y a ciencia cierta no sabía si acaso volvería o se quedaría al otro lado del mundo. Una piedra que recién ahora notó, estaba pesándole en el pecho y le costaba respirar al pensarlo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando. Y no tenía planeado nada para esa noche… Ni siquiera los regalos…

— ¿A qué hora es?

-x-

Matthew y Alfred se miran sorprendidos ante la noticia de su padre.

¿Una Navidad comunitaria?

El menor pensó iba a ser interesante y qué diría Francis cuando le contara. El mayor se rió mentalmente imaginándose a todos como mendigos.

— ¿Puedo invitar a Arthur? — Los ojos claros de Joseph se abrieron estupefactos.

— ¿Qué? — Alfred, su hijo mayor, su orgullo, se alzó de hombros.

— Lo que escuchaste, quiero invitar a Arthur— Joseph inhala, _el muchacho_. El muchacho. _El maldito muchacho_.

— Tiene su familia.

Alfred hace una mueca.

— Pero es una verdadera mierda. Mejor que se la pase conmigo— _No dice con ellos_. Joseph aterrado va a decirle que no.

— ¡Genial! ¿Entonces yo también puedo invitar a unos amigos? — Pero Matthew lo interrumpe, teniendo en mente a Feliciano y el hermano de éste. Alfred asiente aprobando. Joseph se pasa una mano por su rostro, rogando por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. No. Lo mejor es cortar todo de raíz y decirles que no. No soporta ver en realidad y 3D la imagen mental que tiene… no. Maldita sea no. Su rostro comienza a adquirir un verdor enfermizo — Son huérfanos y no tienen contacto con nadie de su familia…

_¿Por qué mierda además, esos mocosos debían tener unos pasados tan miserables? Era como si lo obligaran a aceptar._

Si le decía que sí a uno, el otro le hará un escándalo si le dice que no. _Cómo le hace falta Alice para esto._

— Hagan la mierda que quieran— Y se levanta, a coger una cerveza como apoyo moral.

Alfred se levanta, deslumbrante, a buscar su teléfono móvil. Joseph derrumbado, se pregunta qué demonios sucede con él.

Un marica. Su hijo mayor es un puto marica.

-x-

**VÍSPERA DE NOCHEBUENA.**

-x-

Todo es un caos en la taberna.

Por un lado, Gilbert compite con uno de sus amigotes para ver quien se toma más rápido un barril de cerveza. _Va a suceder lo mismo que el año anterior, en que terminaron vomitando hasta el alma tras darse un espectáculo deplorable._

Por el otro, su padre con sus hermanos gritan riendo y tragando la ensalada de lentejas junto con los primeros trozos de cerdo asado. _Van a terminar con indigestión, como todos los años y madre se pondrá histérica._

Frente a él, en un mar de risas y chillidos, sus primas están siendo seducidas por otro amigo de su hermano. El francés. _Se pregunta si acaso lo mejor sería avisarle que el padre de ambas es sobreprotector y que además practica kung fú._

Y atrás de ellos, su primo Edelbert ya está desnudo y bailando algo de temática desagradablemente sugestiva. _Y falta cuando papá se de cuenta y se le una para a bailar el Schwertertanz. Dios santo. No otra vez, por favor. _

— ¡Oh, ya comenzaste! ¡Ese es mi sobrino! ¡Albert, Karl, vayamos!

Ludwig se cubre el rostro, avergonzado. Con que ya comenzó. Se mira con tío Egmont, quien trae la misma cara de él.

Los dos grandes hombretones se intentan ocultar entre el caos de jarras de cerveza y platos de comida cuando el padre de Ludwig comienza a reclutar hombres para la patriótica causa.

Y eran todavía las ocho y media.

-x-

— ¡Mamá llegué! ¿Por qué se te ocurrió pedirme justo en Nochebuena las servilletas? ¡Fui hasta los servicentro y estaba todo cerrado! — El gigantesco monstruo de metro noventa entró por la puerta de su casa, sonriendo y tiritando. Afuera hacía un frío de los infiernos. Dejó su chaqueta sobre un sillón y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo oscuro— ¿Por qué tienes la casa a oscuras? ¡Alex y su hermano vienen en un rato más!... ¿Mamá?

Silencio.

Soren frunció sus cejas, confundido. Miró a todos lados, pero sólo chocaba con un tenso silencio. Hizo sonar sus nudillos, poniéndose a la defensiva.

— ¿Mamá…?— La puerta de la cocina, cerrada, dejaba ver luz por un pequeño espacio del piso. Soren se relajó. Tomó el pomo y lo giró, abriendo la cocina— Oh, mamá, me asustaste… Ma… ¡Mamá!

El grito aterrado se escuchó por toda la gigantesca y vacía casa.

-x-

Emil se estaba poniendo el Montgomery para salir a la calle. La mamá de Tino, su tía, se ha ofrecido a llevarlos a él y a su hermano hasta la casa de Soren, quien los había invitado a la cena navideña. A veces se preguntaba cómo era tan obvio con sus sentimientos. Y cómo su hermano no se percataba de nada. O tal vez sí se daba cuenta y no quería demostrarlo… o no le interesaba. Con Alexander es un caso, jamás, a pesar de compartir años juntos, lo ha podido entender. Era como un muro impenetrable de misterios y pensamientos a otra frecuencia.

Alexander estaba tras de él, esperándolo calmadamente. Se escuchó un pito. Un mensaje. Seguramente de Soren que estaba impaciente.

Emil abrió la puerta y el frío viento oscuro del exterior lo saludó arañándole las mejillas. Frente al patio se veía el auto de tía Henna. Iba a dar un paso cuando una mano le sostiene un hombro. Voltea a ver a su hermano.

— Pasarás Navidad con tía Henna y Tino— Emil alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y Soren? ¿Y tú? — Alexander señaló la pantalla de su celular.

— Voy al hospital.

-x-

Obviamente, Scott jamás en su vida permitirá que Arthur se vaya a otra parte a pasar la Nochebuena. Menos si es con Alfred.

La casa Kirkland era un tumulto de variada gente chillona y alegre. Su familia, y amigos de ésta. Todos comiendo la cena que con tanto esmero hizo la señora Michelle y su hija, que está junto a ella en la mesa.

La casa estaba por completo adornada con listones dorados e íconos alusivos a la celebración. El gran pino brillaba en sus multitud de cadenas luminosas.

Todo como en cualquier casa adornada para navidad.

Arthur miró con fastidio a su primo Peter quien correteaba con sus manos llenas de galletas de jengibre. Luego vio la hora en su celular.

"10:53 PM"

Dejó salir un suspiro.

El plato permanecía hasta la mitad. No tenía mucha hambre. El mal humor se lo quitó. Scott a su lado lo miraba de reojo, en una silla normal porque se había opuesto tajantemente a dar pena con ocupar su silla de ruedas. Además, ya comenzaba a tener motricidad en los pies y podía quedar parado por unos momentos sin ayuda de nadie. Y ese avance significaba para él que no había razones para que le contradijeran.

Sus ojos verdes, enérgicos y brillantes permanecían fijos en la mejilla de Arthur.

— ¿Qué miras? — Arthur volteó a verlo, y el choque de miradas produjo un agradable escalofrío en el mayor.

— La cara de idiota que te gastas.

— Tú no eres precisamente un Adonis…— Señaló con molestia. Scott no podía decirle que idiota y feo no eran sinónimos.

— ¡Scotty Pott no es feo! — Interrumpió una zalamera voz de mujer quien se colgó del brazo del pelirrojo. Una muchachita rubia y de pelo corto y despeinado. Ya que Eliza seguía en la UTI con un coma inducido, y además de eso Scott jamás la querría volver a ver por hija de puta, una nueva mujer ocupó ese puesto enredada en el brazo de Scott.

— ¿Scotty Pott? — Dylan se aguantaba la risa a duras penas. William comía sin prestar atención. Arthur se tomó un vaso de jugo, tratando de controlar la risa. Si se reía, Scott lo mataba. El pelirrojo miró con desdén a la mujer que de belleza tenía lo de escasez neuronal.

— No vuelvas a llamarme así, Julia— La mujer lo miró con disgusto pero asintió. Lo bueno de Julia comparándola con la hija de puta de Eliza, era que jamás contradecía lo que él dijera ni le reclamaba por caprichos como la otra. Pero no era más que un sustituto a otra persona.

El reloj de reno que trajo tío Thomas marcó dos minutos para las once y Arthur se levantó.

— Me retiro, me duele el estómago de tanto comer. Gracias por la cena, señora Michelle— Su tío Thomas lo miró con fastidio.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¡Ni siquiera has abierto tus regalos! — Arthur se rascó la cabeza.

— Los abro mañana tío… Si no soy un mocoso como Peter que esté todavía ansioso por Santa Claus…— El aludido dejó de comer su botín navideño y miró con odio a su primo.

— ¡A quién le dices mocoso! — Arthur le miró con desdén.

— A ti— Y se levantó tranquilamente. Scott sólo lo miró con la mujercita pegada a su brazo— Feliz Navidad a todos…

Dereck lo miró irse con una sonrisa de quien se trae algo entre manos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Oz, y el de pequeños rizos negó, divertido.

— Nada, me acordé de un chiste…

Y sube las escaleras, llegando al pasillo vacío y oscuro. Sabiendo de memoria el recorrido a su casa, llegó a su cuarto y lo cerró con llave. Encendió la luz y con rapidez tecleó algo en su BlackBerry. Un mensaje. Se cambió de ropa a la velocidad del rayo y volvió a apagar la luz.

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto, dejando entrar la estela fría de invierno. Sin mirar atrás, saltó.

— ¡Ya era hora, me congelaba! — Reclamó a media voz Alfred, sus dientes castañeaban y Arthur sintió lástima— ¡Te estoy esperando hace como media hora!

— ¡Pero si te dije que a las once iba a estar aquí! No era necesario que me esperaras desde antes— Le reclamó. Alfred solo rodó los ojos.

— Pero ya lo hice así que cállate Arthur— El inglés se preguntó por qué siempre Alfred se veía más agradable en sus pensamientos que en la realidad. A 3D y todo color era un tonto desquiciante. En ese momento, Alfred le sujeta de la mano— Ven, vamos. Nos están esperando.

Y lo lleva corriendo hacia la entrada del condominio, donde permanece oculta su amada motocicleta.

-x-

Entran al patio interior del último piso y lo primero que se encuentran es un caos disfrazado de verde y rojo.

Arthur pestañea tratando de poder creérselo.

Todos comen, gritan, ríen, y claro, _se besan_. Y con todo tipo de seres cabe decir.

— Sólo ten cuidado y camina por la orilla— Alfred sonríe nervioso. La vieja loca que organizó esto le dio un ataque por pegarle a todo el techo muérdago.

Pero es decir, _todo_ el techo tenía hileras de muérdago encadenados los unos a los otros.

Arthur reflexionó que lo más cuerdo sería tomarse en serio la broma. Tragó saliva y miró por unos instantes a Alfred. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder demostrando la especie de pensamientos que se dibujaban en su mente. Negó tratando de alejar las susurrantes manos cadavéricas que le mostraban una imagen en particular que desbarataba el orden de sus células.

No. Maldita sea, no.

Esas cosas no se piensan, Alfred no es de esos.

Caminando hacia el padre de Alfred quien está en la parrilla, señalando a cada momento su anillo de bodas para que nadie se le acerque demasiado.

— Buenas noches, señor Jones— El hombretón da un respingo al escucharlo. Lentamente se da media vuelta, vislumbrándolo con casi horror. Arthur le sonríe con amabilidad. Y Alfred está tras de él, cerca. Muy cerca. Inhala, tratando de controlarse. El mocoso inglés no tiene la culpa de nada.

Le aprieta una mano llena de sangre debido a la carne cruda.

— Hola— La mano le tiembla. Alfred mira al techo. Joseph siente un ácido recorrerle el esófago hasta llegar a su boca. _Ya sabe lo que está mirando_.

— ¡Hola Arthur! — Matthew se acerca corriendo, con dos muchachos gemelos detrás.

A pesar de que generalmente pasan la Nochebuena con Giovanna y Marco, esta vez decidieron dividirse el tiempo, Nochebuena con el amigo de Feliciano y Navidad con los viejos. En verdad eso lo organizó Feliciano, Lovino le siguió porque no lo quería dejar solo. Y además Matthew no era un hinchapelotas desagradable… aunque su hermano parece ser que sí.

— Matthew— Saludó Arthur. Alfred siguió con sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando todo.

— ¡Hola, me llamo Feliciano! — Saludó el italiano alegremente— ¡Y él es mi hermano gemelo Lovino!

El aludido simplemente asintió serio.

— Arthur— Respondió el inglés. Luego Feliciano miró al muchacho de ojos azules y alzó las cejas hasta arrugar su frente.

— ¡Wow, Matt no me contaste que tenías también un gemelo! — Alfred lo miró raro y el muchachito italiano dio un paso atrás, amedrentado. Matthew sonrió amable.

— Él no es mi gemelo, es mi hermano mayor-

— Alfred— Interrumpió el otro.

Matthew y Arthur se preguntaron por qué ni en Navidad podía ser educado.

-x-

"11:57 PM"

Han sacado una cantidad considerable de muérdago luego de una casi pelea cuando un vecino quería besar a su vecina casada, así que ahora apenas y quedan unos cuantos ramilletes del diablo colgando de allá para acá.

La gente se ríe y bromea mientras toma tragos ya menos a la defensiva por un posible ataque labial. Arthur sonríe, pensando que se le está pasando asombroso.

— Voy y vuelvo— Va a buscar un poco más de ponche. Sus mejillas ya están adquiriendo color debido al alcohol en sus venas. Alfred lo sigue con la mirada.

Arthur coloca un poco de ponche de frutas en su vaso, preguntándose si acaso los pequeños regalos que compró para los Jones luego de que Alfred le hubiera invitado, o en verdad exigido a los gritos a que viniera, les gustarían. No sabía mucho de los gustos de Matthew aparte de que era fanático del hockey y los osos, y tampoco del padre de ambos.

No siente cuando alguien se coloca silenciosamente tras su espalda.

Se dio media vuelta con su vaso ¿Le gustará la botella de vino?

Y siente un choque en sus labios.

— Muérdago, arriba— Señala Alfred con un dedo. Arthur queda estático, tratando de procesar toda la información dada en un instante.

Silencio.

Alfred mira a otro lado y se da media vuelta, con el rostro rojo y el corazón saltándole en el pecho.

Arthur sigue congelado como una estatua.

Se toca los labios, que parecen quemar.

Alfred…

Alfred…

_¿Acaso era gay?_

Aparte de él, otra persona observó estupefacta la escena. Matthew se cubre el rostro con las manos.

Dios santo… Alfred lo hizo.

-x-

Son cerca de la una de la mañana. Alfred lo lleva de vuelta a casa. Arthur no sabe si sujetarse de la cintura o mejor sujetarlo apenas de la chaqueta. No sabe como demonios actuar. Como diablos tomarse lo anterior.

Comienza a caer pequeños puntitos blancos. Nieve.

Alfred lo mira de reojo cuando doblan una curva. Quedan menos de dos cuadras, veinte segundos para llegar a la casa de Arthur.

Llegan al portón metálico y la motocicleta rechina por la nieve.

Mierda, ahora viene el peor momento para el inglés. La despedida, se van a tener que ver cara a cara. Se levanta de la motocicleta y se quita el casco. Sus manos comienzan a temblar cuando Alfred apaga el motor y hace lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué apagaste el motor? — Murmura y su voz sale condensada en un halo blanco. Alfred lo mira iluminado por los faroles. Desvía la mirada y dio una silenciosa y única carcajada.

— ¿Te gustó mi regalo? Digo, la cadenilla— Arthur la saca de un bolsillo de la chaqueta, la mira y cierra los ojos. Una cadenilla metálica con una media luna.

—…Sí. Eh, gracias de nuevo— Alfred lo sigue mirando fijamente.

— ¿Y si te pido algo a cambio?

— ¿Acaso no te gustó el maldito CD de Nirvana? ¿Sabes cuánto me costó encontrarlo? — Se alzó de pecho, ofendido y olvidándose los nervios anteriores. Alfred negó entre risas.

— No, si me gustó. Cálmate viejo, si ya me viste alucinando cuando abrí el papel— Y Arthur se calla de golpe, mirándole sin entender.

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Puedo pedir otra cosa también? Es que sólo tú me lo puedes dar— Arthur ladea la cabeza y frunce sus cejas.

— ¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Qué te puedo dar? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Puedo o no puedo? — Se queja el americano, notándose a cada momento más nervioso.

—… está bien.

— Cierra los ojos— Arthur quiere alegar, pero algo lo detiene. Tal vez será el rostro suplicante de Alfred.

Por lo que nervioso también, acepta.

Alfred se quita los lentes y los deja sobre la motocicleta, da un paso y lo toma del rostro, acariciándolo y de nuevo lo besa. Arthur siente como una electricidad le esfuma los huesos.

Alfred lo está besando.

Sus manos tiemblan y una se acerca a la nuca del americano. Y hace algo que jamás creerá haber hecho.

Lo acerca más a sí, profundizando el beso. Alfred eufórico lo abraza con una mano mientras que la otra sigue en su rostro. _Esto no es un rechazo_.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, con cuidado, como si quisieran procesar que aquello era real. Que el tacto, la piel, el sabor y el calor son tan ciertos como que su corazón latía y la adrenalina cruzó sus venas. Que la eternidad se transformó en un segundo y ellos trataban de alargarlo cuanto más pudiera.

Pero a los pocos momentos faltó oxígeno. Y tuvieron que separarse.

Alfred lo miró fijamente, tratando de recordar cada detalle de su rostro. El frío chocaba con los alientos, haciendo que una cálida estela de humo desapareciera en el aire.

— Esto no está bien— Susurró Arthur, negando, con sus ojos brillando a la luz del farol. Alfred no podrá encontrar unos ojos tan verdes y tan brillantes como los de él. Seguía cayendo espesa y constante la nieve por sobre ellos. Alfred siguió mirándolo extasiado.

— No me importa. Si se siente así de asombroso… Me da igual— Susurró también, sonriendo sin perder la conexión con Arthur— Que digan lo que quieran...

_Estar así, con Arthur, se sentía asombroso. _

El inglés se quedó mudo, preguntándose si acaso esto no era más que un maldito sueño y se había quedado dormido en el sillón de Alfred tras las dos copas de ponche.

¿Cómo puede ser que en un momento, todo tu mundo se de vuelta?

— Alfred tú… ¿Tú eres...? — El americano se detuvo unos momentos pensativo.

— No sé... — y en verdad no sabía, jamás había sentido algo por un hombre— ¿Te molesta? ¿Te…?

¿Te da asco?

Arthur negó.

¿Entonces?

¿Acaso?

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

— ¿No es obvio? Tú…

Y un teléfono suena, interrumpiendo y cortando todo. Alfred con fastidio contesta. Arthur da dos pasos atrás preguntándose que diablos estaba a punto de hacer. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, la cabeza le da vueltas. Alfred corta y lo vuelve a mirar pero esta vez Arthur le rehúye la mirada.

— Es mejor que te vayas… te vas a engripar— Alfred suspira.

— Ya…

— Feliz Navidad…— Se rasca el cuello, avergonzado. Alfred sube a su moto, le sonríe.

— Feliz Navidad… Arthur— Y enciende el motor.

A pasar de que después de un rato se deja de escuchar el ruido del motor, Arthur sigue en su sitio, afuera de las rejas del condominio, estático sin poder ser capaz de procesar lo que sucedió esta noche.

La nieve sigue cayendo, cubriéndolo con su manto helado _pero no tiene frío_. Es de noche, es tarde y está nevando. Pero no le importa enfermarse. _No le importa. _

Y la nieve sigue cayendo, y su cabeza sigue dando vueltas como los copos giran sin rumbo a causa de la brisa.

A Alfred...

A él...

_Vaya regalo de Navidad. _Piensa Arthur tocándose los labios.

**Notas:**

El perro al cual se refiere Alfred es el American Staffordshire Terrier, es de Inglaterra pero fue ampliamente difundida en América, siendo destacado ampliamente en la cultura popular.

Lo del secuestro no está lejos de la realidad. Para nada. Digamos que tengo… fuentes cercanas que me ayudan a saber de esas cosas de pandillas.

Angelique Lefevre es nada más y nada menos que Seychelles. Vamos, que las mujeres de APH también existen y pueden ser queridas.


	21. Juego Perverso

**Autora**: *Trollface* Comienza suavecito… romántico… termina de otra forma. Pero alégrense, el karma ya se las ha cobrado y estoy con collar ortopédico escribiendo y es un verdadero martirio ¡Cuiden su cuello cuando hagan volteretas en Gimnasia!

Si hay cosas raras, es porque Michael Pedofijakson me salió por YouTube con Beat It. Nada que ver con la música que escuchaba.

PD: Sigo insistiendo, el hetero puede ser lindo…

_**Respuesta a Reviews sin cuenta:**_

_**Susana**__: Jajaja ¡Gracias! Pero creo que hoy me odiarás, es que este capi seguramente estará feo. Feo, feo :( _

_**SakurabaKamii**__: La gente se adapta a reconocer detalles en la escritura de otras personas, todas hablan de forma distina :). _

_Ludwig me da entre pena y risa, siempre me ha gustado verlo en situaciones vergonzosas. Amo a los alemanes jajaja. Dicen que los irlandeses son bastante locos, jamás he tenido oportunidad de conocer alguno, solo alemanes por familia política e ingleses. _

_Joseph… pues no sé, Joseph es Joseph, aunque puede sonar como el típico estereotipo hombre yankee que se queda a tomar su cerveza en el sillón viendo un partido de football americano muy masculinamente y quiero lo mismo para sus será malo, pero no lo lastimarán. Tanto. _

_Que no mujer, no es que yo esté metida. Son gentes cercanas. Y sé que no es lo mismo, por eso he variado muchas cosas de ahí… ¡Has estado desaparecida! ¿Todo bien? ¿Al final que pasó con tu hermano? Dime que no al final no te cambiaron de escuela y has tenido que usar mi consejo D: Parece ser que la necesita tréboles aquí eres tú y no yo…_

_**Ushio208**__: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, esa pareja es adorable jaja. Pero el romance entre esos me tiene con dolor de cabeza, me prohíbo que raye lo fluff. O por lo menos, demasiado… En fin, espero que dentro de todo, este cap te siga gustando :D_

**Disclaimers**: Hima-Himaruya.

**Advertencia**: Violencia. Nuevamente, largo. Perdón por aquello. Quiero que recuerden, lindas y lindos lectores que América en el manga como en el anime tiene una fuerza sobrehumana, no se les olvide. Tampoco el cierto yanderismo de España.

-x-

Cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Por fin se había quedado dormida.

— ¿No quieres comer algo? El grandioso Soren se ofrece a prepararte un sandwich— Le sonrió al darse vuelta. Alexander negó.

— No quiero morir de intoxicación.

— ¡Eso es cruel! ¡Además sabes que soy un perfecto cocinero! — Hizo un amago de berrinche y se fue a la cocina— ¿Jamón o atún?

Siempre ignorando el rechazo.

— Atún— Musitó con sus brazos cruzados.

Y siempre a su lado.

Alexander se preguntaba que falla neuronal tenía Soren como para querer seguir a su lado a pesar de cómo le trataba. Dirigió sus pasos a la cocina iluminada cálidamente. Soren partía el pan con una sonrisa eterna en su rostro. Alexander apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta. El danés lo notó y le guiñó el ojo.

— Dos minutos más y probarás mi delicia de atún con lechuga.

— Dirás que en dos minutos más moriré por culpa de un envenenamiento— Dijo. Soren se rió, ignorando las palabras mordaces. Porque para él no eran mordaces, era simplemente el comportamiento típico de Alex.

— Hay gaseosa en el refrigerador para que saques— Se lamió una mano cuando un poco de la salsa de tomate se le cayó en la mano. Alexander rodó los ojos, cerdo asqueroso.

— Lávate las manos antes de seguir haciendo mi pan— Soren se rió. Alexander sacó del refrigerador la gaseosa y al voltear chocó con la mirada atenta del danés.

Alex alzó una ceja.

Qué.

Los ojos celestes siguieron mirándole fijo, indefinibles, pasivos, cálidos.

— Gracias por desperdiciar una navidad por acompañarme en el hospital— Y Alex por primera vez notó las ojeras y el cansancio que guardaba. El noruego se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Soren se palmeó la frente, ensuciándola con salsa pero que en él parecía más sangre de una víctima — ¡Se me había olvidado, mientras comamos abrirás el regalo asombroso que te he comprado! ¡Es tan asombroso como yo, y es decir mucho!

— Eres un idiota.

**Capítulo 21: Juego Perverso**

El bus rojo lo dejó como siempre en el paradero de la esquina, a tres cuadras del instituto. Se bajó y se arregló la bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello pálido y tibio para protegerse del frío viento matutino.

Y estornudó por doceava vez en lo que iba desde que salió de la casa.

Era 7 de enero y hace dos semanas Alfred…_pues había pasado eso_. Desvía la mirada tratando de focalizar su cabeza en otra cosa, pero le dificulta el saber que aunque desvíe el tema de su mente, no podrá esquivarlo de la misma forma en unas pocas cuadras más allá cuando se encuentre con el americano. Y eso, le está produciendo un nudo en el estómago insoportable.

Y un nuevo estornudo se hace presente.

Agh, demonios. Se secó la nariz con un pañuelo. Ya la piel adquiría un leve tono rosáceo debido a tanto roce.

_¿Por qué mierda se tuvo que quedar tanto tiempo bajo la nieve y el frío? _Se pregunta molesto.

Es que a él pues que le pagaban por ser imbécil, no halla otra explicación.

Se acomodó las manos enguantadas en su chaqueta deportiva, tratando de no perder calor corporal. Hacía demasiado frío. Y la nariz le dolía, lacerada de tanto que se limpiaba. Una situación más que conocida y detestada a causa de los resfríos de cada año.

Recorre las ajetreadas calles grises de Londres, mirando de vez en cuando a los ejecutivos con sus ternos oscuros pasando rápidamente; las mujeres con aquellos mismos tonos, cubiertas por abrigos y cubiertas de maquillaje.

Todos serios y perdidos en sus existencias como si recorrieran pistas paralelas, caminos imposibles de entrelazar.

_Hasta que chocas con alguien una y otra vez y notas que las pistas no son paralelas, que ese ser individuo ya no es desconocido y pasa a ser alguien en tu memoria._

_Como le sucedió con el idiota americano._

Caminando por la acera, rápidos flashes de imágenes aparecen en su cabeza.

El primer flash. Cuando a Matthew casi lo atropella un camión y él lo empujó para salvarlo, recibiendo como recompensa un empujón y un "_Sí, si, como sea, gracias por salvar a mi hermano de que un camión lo hiciera papilla, ahora ándate al circo raro de donde viniste y déjanos en paz, enano cejotas_" del imbécil del yankee. Y claro, le paró los carros en ese mismo instante. _Porque ni con su altura, ni sus cejas se metían_.

_La primera vez creyó que simplemente sería un idiota al que con total seguridad, jamás lo volvería a ver. Y simplemente prefirió no amargarse de más._

Hasta que chocaron en la escalera.

Era como si el destino esa mañana quisiese joderlo. Obviamente no pudo más que maldecir su suerte, recoger los papeles del Centro de Alumnos y mandarlo a la mierda.

_Bueno, en el instituto habían más de mil estudiantes, seguramente ni siquiera se volverían a ver. _

_Eso creyó. _

_Pero no fue así._

Como si los encuentros no se basaran más que en choques, tras darle una paliza al hijo de puta de Francis por manosear a su primo, Alfred se abalanza tras su espalda para golpearlo el muy bastardo bruto.

No entiende el como acabó un simple choque en las escaleras _en esto_.

La última imagen es el rostro de Alfred a centímetros suyos, con la nieve congelando el aire y con el alcohol del ponche recorriendo su sangre.

Suspira.

Mira al cielo nublado buscando una explicación a aquello. O en verdad a todo. Una brisa fría hiere su piel.

_Obviamente, jamás tendrá una iluminación divina_.

Desde navidad que no habla con Alfred. Estuvo demasiado ocupado con sus primos y sus tíos, por lo que apenas y tenía tiempo de siquiera respirar. Y no, tampoco es como si quisiera hablar con él. _No tiene ni idea de como demonios actuar tras eso_.

¿Fingir que nada sucedió? ¿O decirle algo sobre aquello?

Lo que más le acomodaba, y se le antojaba como la mejor opción era simular que nada pasó, simplemente echarle la culpa al alcohol diciendo que aquello fue un extravagante espejismo etílico.

_Sí, eso haría. _

Una excusa absurda porque ni siquiera estaba ebrio pero qué importaba.

Arthur era valiente hasta casi llegar a ser un suicida, jamás sintió temor de la muerte ni de sus enemigos. Se la había visto solo, con hombres de dos veces su tamaño tantas veces que no recordaba. Había hecho cosas que ningún imbécil de su grupo fue capaz. Se comportó como un verdadero perro de pelea, que no teme enfrentarse ni siquiera a toro. Pero con respecto a sus sentimientos era un verdadero cobarde pues la aterraba la idea de sentirse vulnerable. De abrirse y que le dañaran.

Vivió tantos años, muerto en vida, con la simple sed de peleas y poder llenándole. Sin ser querer a nadie, sin que nadie lo quisiera y sin siquiera esperar querer a alguien.

Scott fue su ídolo cuando niño y luego le destruyó el pedestal en que lo tenía en el momento en que lo encontró en la bodega, sentado sobre una silla saludándole con esa asquerosa sonrisa que le causaba repulsión.

"— _Tiempo sin verte ¿No?"_ — Había dicho esa vez tras escupirle el humo de su cigarrillo como al mismo momento la realidad.

Su familia por un segundo casi efímero la creyó casi como una especie de burbuja entre aquel nuevo mundo que comenzaba a pudrirle, entonces se da cuenta que jamás fue una burbuja aislante, pues ella misma estaba metida en todo esto.

A Francis lo quiso una vez como hermano, como un amigo.

_Y le traicionó. _

_Su único pedestal, con quien compartía risas y tragos, peleas y derrotas._

Y debido a eso, a los 15 descubrió que el amor jamás iba a ser para él. Que era de esas personas grises que no están hechas para eso.

Se la vivía cómodo sabiendo eso, sin aumentarle un problema a su larga lista. Iba a tener una vida sin amargura ni problemas respecto a ese tema, porque para él jamás iba a existir.

_O eso creía._

_Hasta ahora._

_Pero maldita sea_, se enoja, _llega este hijo de puta estúpido con su sonrisa bobalicona y sus ojos brillantes para prometerle que siempre va a estar con él, que lo ayudará, que lo vengará, y sus abrazos, y sus risas, y sus chistes estúpidos, y su maldito acento lento y cantarín_. _Y lo hace creer en algo. Y lo hace seguirle como un tonto. Y lo hace creer de nuevo. ¡Y ese beso maldita sea! ¡Ese maldito beso! ¿Cómo destruir su mundo ya construido un simple individuo?_

Se pasa una mano por el rostro, desesperado.

Tiene miedo.

Sigue caminando por las calles sin ser consciente de si mismo y de su alrededor.

Está a escasos metros del instituto y los troncos de los dos robles que están en la entrada desaparecen en el mar de alumnos somnolientos.

— ¡Arthur! — De forma automática y brusca levanta el cuello para encontrarse a quien menos se quiere encontrar.

Alfred, apoyado en la pared de ladrillos lo observa serio.

Arthur se queda estático en su sitio. El americano se acerca caminando a paso lento, con los brazos cruzados. Los chicos y chicas le rodean amedrentados. Arthur traga saliva. No por miedo. Alfred no le atemoriza. No como a los demás por lo menos.

—…Alfred— Murmura.

— ¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono nunca? — Le escupió enojado. Arthur pestañeó.

— ¿Me llamaste?— Preguntó sin creérselo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Un montón de veces, maldita sea!

— Mi primo Peter estuvo jugando con él toda la semana. Si se lo quitaba tía Lauren me hacía un escándalo— Se excusa automáticamente, pero dice la verdad. El mocoso se lo pedía en los desayunos, chillando y haciendo enojar a todos en la mesa. Arthur no tenía otra opción más que pasarle a regañadientes su BlackBerry o aguantar a sus hermanos despotricando contra él porque en esos momentos tendrían un permiso legal para odiarlo y molestarle en presencia de sus tíos (Los malditos hipócritas hacían de familia perfecta mientras estaban los demás, salvo con Oz y Dereck). Alfred alza una ceja. Se nota que no le cree— En verdad.

— ¿Y como no te lo pasó cuando llamaba? Mira viejo, si no querías hablar conmigo mejor te dejas de inventar cosas estúpidas y me dices a la cara que…— Ladró molesto. El inglés comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y la pasa algo. Los ojos azules de Alfred se achican, confundidos cuando algo casi le choca en el rostro— ¿Ah?

— Mi celular. Mira— Le dice serio. El teléfono está lleno de raspones y de fondo la imagen de una caricatura grotesca que se hurga la nariz— ¿Crees que tendría mi celular en este estado?

Alfred se queda unos minutos en silencio.

— ¿Entonces no me estabas esquivando? — Arthur desvía la mirada a un grupo de chicas. No. Bueno sí.

— No.

— ¿Y tanto te costaba llamarme? — La voz ahora sonaba divertida. Arthur giró y se encontró con Alfred sonriendo de medio lado. A Alfred, como siempre, el enojo se le pasaba rápidamente— Hubiéramos podido salir a algún lado, me aburría como una ostra, hermano.

¿Cómo debe tomarse eso?

_Salida de amigos, simplemente eso._

_Cita de amigos._

_Beso._

¡Mierda, no! ¡Fuera imágenes!

Y en ese momento, Arthur nota que algo brilla en una oreja. Se acerca y frunce las cejas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Alfred se ríe.

— ¿Acaso estás ciego? Me hice un aro— Y señala el aro que atraviesa el arco de oreja. El inglés alza una ceja.

— ¿Y eso? — El americano se alza de hombros.

— Pasé al lado de una tienda, lo vi y me gustó— Simple. Arthur no dice nada. Antes tenía aros. Incluso se hizo una vez en la lengua. Pero eso fue en otros años, ahora estaba "limpio"— Si hubieras contestado alguna vez me hubieras podido acompañar.

— Ya…— Dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Oye, me muero de frío. Será raro que diga esto pero ¿Por qué no entramos a esta basura de cárcel? — Dice Alfred y se da media vuelta, sonriendo como el idiota que es. El enojo que ha tenido toda la semana por culpa de Arthur ha desaparecido en cosa de segundos— Y apúrate Arthur, maldita sea, no eres una abuela.

No dice nada sobre lo que pasó aquella noche. Arthur mira su espalda unos segundos con la funda de su guitarra detrás. _No dice nada, y él tampoco dirá algo. _Y camina, apurando el paso hasta llegar hacia él.

Y un nuevo estornudo.

¡Agh!

-x-

En el camarín había un grupito de compañeros cuchicheando en voz baja. Soren, quien recién salía de una de las duchas a agua caliente, se preguntó con curiosidad que demonios tramaban ¿Algún video de sus compañeras con poca ropa como la otra vez? Caminó hacia allá con las gotas de aguas escurriéndole la espalda hasta rodear cada uno de sus hoyuelos y desaparecer en la blanca y gruesa toalla.

— Imposible… el muy delicado no puede haber hecho eso…

— ¡Pero Louis fue quien lo vio, era él!

— Ya ni le basta la popularidad dentro, ahora quiere hacerse el chulito afuera…— Soren se colocó detrás de ellos, sin que nadie lo notara.

— ¿Por qué no mejor lo comprobamos? — Dijo uno de pelo oscuro y sonrisa maliciosa, los otros tres lo miraron sin entender.

— ¿Cómo comprobarlo? — Dijo uno de pelo castaño, y el de pelo negro hizo un gesto con las manos. Una pelea. Los demás alzaron sus cejas comprendiendo y todos apoyaron emocionados.

— ¡Así me las cobro todas las que me debe! Joanne me rechazó cuando me declaré porque estaba tras ese maldito…— Dijo uno rubio de pelo ondulado. Al lado, el chico de pelo castaño asintió en son de comprenderle.

— Te entiendo Michael… con Karla me pasó igual… Incluso se rió en mi cara y dijo que primero debía hacerme una cirugía para parecerme a él para que me tome en cuenta…—"¡A mi me dijo lo mismo!" Y los dos muchachos se abrazaron lloriqueando patéticamente.

Lo que causa un corazón partido…

— Entonces atrapémoslo ahora en el receso del almuerzo, voy a practicar con él unos golpes de karate— Se rió el de pelo negro. ¡Una pelea ahora! Soren se emocionó, en la academia jamás había acción, esto era fantástico.

— ¿Contra quién? — Preguntó y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos. Luego el de pelo negro, que se llama John, le respondió divertido.

— El imbécil de Alexander, dijeron que lo vieron apaleando a uno de una pandilla… Y lo vamos a comprobar— Soren se mantuvo mudo. Sorprendido.

— ¿Y quién le va a golpear? — Y John alzó la mano. Michael y Thomas, que era el castaño, también. Soren frunció sus cejas

— ¿Te quieres unir-?— John no fue capaz de decir algo más cuando una gigantesca mano lo toma de la polera y lo avienta contra las duchas. Los ojos celestes de Soren brillaron coléricos.

Los demás muchachos quedaron aterrados en su sitio, cercados por la imponente figura semidesnuda del escandinavo. Soren hizo sonar los nudillos.

Con su mejor amigo nadie se mete.

El profesor a la clase siguiente se preguntará porqué han faltado los chicos.

-x-

Están como siempre en la burbuja personal de ambos. La sala de música. Afuera se ha puesto a llover pero no es de extrañar sabiendo que están en pleno invierno de Londres.

Los dedos de Arthur se mueven con rapidez en la guitarra que le prestó Alfred.

— ¿No te sabes alguna norteamericana? —Arthur se detuvo y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Y pudrirme el cerebro con esa basura yankee? Bueno sí, por desgracia conozco unas pocas— Alfred bufó.

— Hay buen rock en Estados Unidos, no seas un resentido social porque las bandas americanas son más conocidas que las inglesas, viejo— Dijo. Arthur hinchó su pecho, ofendido.

— ¡Mientes, ignorante! — Le señala molesto. Alfred se ríe, algo que le es realmente divertido es molestar a Arthur. Al ofenderse hace una mueca cómicamente adorable. O por lo menos a él le parece así. _Momento. ¿Arthur adorable?_ Alfred se preguntó que demonios le pasaba a su cabeza. Arthur podía gustarle, ser atractivo, pero no adorable. Eso era jodidamente raro— Los Beatles, Sex Pistols, LedZeppelin, TheRollingStones, Pink Floyd, Queen, AC/DC… Vamos, ¿Eres idiota o qué?

_No_. _No era adorable_. Fue un fallo de sus neuronas, en ese mismo momento lo demostraba. El de ojos azules se golpea mentalmente. Arthur mientras tanto, le miraba con esa típica sonrisa prepotente cuando se sentía superior a él.

Y le daban unas ganas locas por quitársela, aunque sea un poco.

— Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Faith no More, Blink-182… Vamos, ¡Nirvana!

—Nirvana era grunge— Le debate Arthur. Alfred rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y Green Day? Vamos, no te olvides de ellos. Aunque Billy Joe esté en rehabilitación sigue haciendo magia— Arthur rodó los ojos.

— No me convence— Respondió. Alfred hizo una mueca.

— No mereces tocar mi guitarra, ¡Pásamela! — Arthur se alejó con el instrumento.

— No, ni lo creas. Mira, para que veas mi gran madurez a diferencia de la tuya, tocaré algo yankee— Se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

Igh…

No se lo ocurría ninguna más que _esa_.

Mierda. Arthur apretó la mandíbula, incómodo. Malditos americanos y sus malditos acordes que no se le venían a la cabeza en esos momentos.

Alfred alzó sus cejas.

— Que conste que no es para ti, es que no recuerdo otra en estos momentos— Se excusó sonrojado. Alfred dio un respingo al oír aquello y prestó mayor atención—_The World was on fire and no one could save but you/ El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme sino tú… _

El americano se quedó pensativo, tratando de recordar la canción.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do/Es extraño lo que el deseo hará hacer a la gente tonta_

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you/ Nunca soñé que conocería a alguien como tú_

_And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you/ Y nunca he soñado conocer a alguien como tú._

— ¿Wicked Game? — Arthur asintió.

_No… I don't want to fall in love/No, no quiero enamorarme_

_No… I don't want to fall in love/ No, no quiero enamorarme_

_With you/Contigo._

—With you/ Contigo…—Termina el coro y deja de tocar. No terminará la canción. Le pasa la guitarra a Alfred.

— ¿No la seguirás?

— No quiero, mucho yankee por hoy— Desvía la mirada cuando la mirada de Alfred sigue pegada a la suya por mucho tiempo.

— Pero venía la mejor parte viejo, eres un aburrido— Suelta una pequeña risa. Coge la guitarra y comienza a hacer los acordes siguientes, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Arthur se da media vuelta para observar una partitura cualquiera esparcida sobre una mesa a un lado ¿Q-qué demonios planea este idiota? Arthur se pregunta— _What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way/ Que juego perverso a jugar, a hacerme sentir de este modo…_

_What a wicked thing to do,__to let me dream of you/ Que cosa perversa a hacer, que me permita sonar contigo_

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way / Que perversa forma de decir, tú nunca te sentiste de esta forma_

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and…/Que cosa perversa a hacer, que me haga soñar contigo y…_

— _¡I want to fall in love!/ __¡Yo quiero enamorarme!_— Alzó la voz y sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras sigue mirándolo siente que se atraganta al escuchar esas palabras. La sangre se le ha ido toda a la cabeza. Parece como si las palabras ya han dejado de ser simple líneas de una canción y se han transformado en otra cosa. En…— No, I-/No, Yo-

— Ya, suficiente. Me tengo que ir. Tengo una reunión estudiantil— Corta rápidamente, dándose vuelta. Alfred detiene la canción y lo queda mirando raro.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste, tengo reunión… bueno, tú sabes como es de pesado el director y…— Comienza a decir sin mirarle a los ojos. Alfred se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia él, Arthur da un respingo y se apura para llegar a la puerta— Bueno, nos vemos luego Alfred.

Está a dos escasos metros de la puerta.

Pero una mano fuerte le detiene del brazo.

No quiere voltear.

No quiere voltear.

No.

Nononono….

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? — Maldita sea, volteó. Alfred lo mira confundido tras sus lentes. No. Es algo más.

— Nada.

— Mientes. ¿Por qué me intentas mentir? ¿Es por lo de Navidad no es cierto?— Va directo, sin anestesia. Arthur se queda mudo. Alfred rueda los ojos y se pasa una mano por el cabello rubio y liso— Demonios. Maldita sea, Arthur. ¿Te molestó lo que hice? ¿Pero entonces por qué mierda me…?

— No sé. O sea, no. Digo sí ¡No! — Tartamudea. Exigiéndose una frase coherente se muerde la pared interna de las mejillas— Es que…

— ¿Es que qué?— Arthur trata de abrir la boca para decir lo que piensa. Para ser sincero y decirle que está aterrado. Pero le cuesta demasiado, es imposible.

— No sé que significa lo que hiciste— Dice y es una verdad a medias.

— ¿Tengo que demostrarte que es lo que significa? Porque yo no le veo necesaria una explicación…

Hay veces que no entiende a Arthur. Y Arthur no lo entiende a él.

Arthur no quiere salir herido. Pero no quiere entender que Alfred lo que menos quiere es herirlo.

— ¿Por qué crees que hice lo que hice?— Dice el americano cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado, avergonzado.

— No tengo idea…— Arthur da un paso atrás, buscando espacio. Alfred le coge del cuello, acercando sus rostros.

Muy poca distancia para la poca integridad y sentido común del inglés.

— ¿Tú crees que yo ando besando a cualquiera que se me cruza?

— ¿Pero entonces por qué tú?-

— Porque quise. ¡No, no me malentiendas, deja de mirarme así! Arthur… maldita sea, no seas complicado. Es obvio…supongo— Termina dudativo. Alfred mira unos segundos a la pared, con verdadera angustia. Esta situación lo está volviendo loco. Vuelve a mirar a Arthur y choca con los ojos verdes profundos de Arthur que se están abiertos tanto como pueden— ¿Pero no ves que es simple? ¿De verdad quieres que lo diga con todas las de sus letras? ¡Pues, bien, maldita sea! ¡Si te besé esa noche es por que tú…!-

— ¡Presidente, me dijeron que estaba aquí!— La puerta se abre de golpe. Era una muchachita morena y de coletas oscuras y brillantes. Arthur se sobresalta y da dos pasos atrás, tropezando con un tambor de la orquesta del instituto y dando directo al suelo. Alfred mira a la chica con odio— Me mandaron a buscarlo, es importante parece… ¡Oh, dios! ¿Está bien, está con fiebre?

Arthur se levanta sonrojado, se restriega la cara y asiente.

— Sí, sí… G-gracias por avisar, Angelique— La muchacha mira a ambos sin entender. Luego cuando Arthur pasa a su lado, ella se sonroja, sonriéndole tímida. Sin embargo, Arthur hace caso omiso— A… Alfred, hablaremos en el próximo receso.

La muchacha se queda en la puerta mirando al presidente estudiantil irse.

No le da una segunda mirada con sus ojos pardos al otro muchacho que todavía sigue en el salón y se da media vuelta, riéndose tontamente.

Le gusta Arthur. Se nota.

Y una colisión de ideas choca en la cabeza de Alfred.

_Matt dijo que una tipa de su curso estaba tras Arthur. Arthur dijo que la chica era hija de la señora que le hace el aseo. La mujer que limpia la casa de Arthur es morena. Morena como la tipa esa._

Alfred afila sus ojos, formando dos dagas azules, gélidas.

-x-

Joseph cuelga el teléfono. Se restriega su rostro bronceado y curtido. Se ve agotado. Con ojeras. Más pálido de lo normal, un pálido enfermizo. Unas arrugas que antes no tenía, ahora se acentúan en su frente, en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Tuvo que hacer eso desde un principio. Egmont hará lo demás.

La oficina grande y llena de cuadros de arte moderno acumula todo el estrés vibrante del único ser ahí dentro.

Alice ni siquiera ha llamado luego de irse a USA. Podría haberse muerto y ni idea tiene.

Ya qué. Ya nada importa.

Menos la estupidez de su hijo, ahora teniendo que él meterse a solucionar la estupidez del imbécil.

Está haciéndolo bien, se dice. Es la mejor solución. Es un verdadero genio.

Se levanta a hacerse un café, las manos le tiemblan al momento de coger una taza.

-x-

Golpean la puerta del salón. El profesor, camina en un, para sus compañeros, gracioso cojeo hacia la puerta. A él le da igual si incluso vuela.

No se le ve la cara a la otra persona. Sólo se escuchan unos susurros.

— Soren Densen, a la oficina del director— El aludido se levanta y a diferencia de la mayoría del salón, parece saber que sucede. Pero no está asustado o arrepentido, se ve molesto. Más molesto de lo que ha estado esta clase.

Alexander lo mira irse sin decir nada.

Presta ligeramente atención a lo escrito en la pizarra. Logaritmos en ecuaciones de segundo grado.

A un rato que el noruego cree es increíblemente corto, el idiota de Soren vuelve. Entra sin tocar y se va a buscar sus cosas, serio.

Al notar la mirada índigo sobre él, observa a su amigo y sonríe de medio lado.

— Me suspenden hoy y mañana. Te veo luego, Alex— Los compañeros que están a un radio en que es audible la voz de Soren, susurran al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— Preguntó Alexander. Soren se alzó de hombros.

— Lo que tenía que hacer— Ladra con violencia. Se gira y se va de la misma forma en la que volvió— ¡Te voy a buscar luego!

Los tres muchachos golpeados están en la enfermería, y a uno el médico de la academia, trata de reacomodar un brazo fracturado.

-x-

— ¿Qué?— Arthur pregunta atónito. El fornido hombre tras el escritorio asiente sin emoción.

— Lo que escuchaste, Kirkland. Dejas de ser tutor de Jones. Le pondremos otro chico— Arthur frunce sus cejas castañas, mirándolo sin entender.

— Conmigo ha subido sus calificaciones, no tiene ningún rojo, ningún problema conductual e incluso su asistencia es casi perfecta ¿Por qué?

Los ojos claros de Egmont miran hacia otro lado.

Está incómodo.

Y Arthur perplejo.

— Lo sé, Kirkland. Pero el padre de Jones pidió que te cambiaran— Arthur abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué?— No… no le gusta que sean tan cercanos. Dice que quiere a alguien que se comporte como un tutor y no… eh, un _amigo_.

Esas no eran las verdaderas palabras. Joseph le contó todo a Egmont. Y amigo no es la palabra. Joseph estaba desesperado por el comportamiento de Alfred que se había profundizado la semana anterior. _"¡Un marica! ¡Se está volviendo un maldito homosexual de cuarta! ¡Egmont necesito ayuda, maldita sea! No los puedo ver más juntos, me dan arcadas. ¡Es mi hijo, mi hijo mayor_!".

Pero no puede decirle eso a Arthur.

— ¿Quién le avisará a Alfred?— Arthur interiormente, se preguntaba sobre la opinión personal del señor Joseph hacia él. Pensó que le simpatizaba… se lamentó el chico, incómodo.

A menos qué… ¿Sospechará algo de ambos?

_No… No podía ser…_

Su circulación se detuvo.

— Yo le avisaré. Es mi deber como rector— Espeta el alemán.

¡Tin Tin!

Un mensaje. Arthur toma su móvil. Es Vash.

"Salón del Consejo. Problemas con el festival. Baja ahora mismo"

Claro, como si no, Murphy hace de las suyas, y los problemas vienen en cadena.

-x-

Se tira el pelo húmedo y pegoteado tras la espalda. Respira irregularmente y se recuesta en un lado de la húmeda y tibia cama como una lluvia del caribe. A su lado, el otro sonríe mirándole fijamente. Y le pone los pelos de punta.

— ¿Qué?— Escupe. El rubio sonríe y le acaricia una mejilla, con delicadeza, con cuidado absoluto.

— Me gusta verte así, sudado. Pero me gusta más cuando estás bajo de mí con tu rostro contraído por el dolor— Yao lo miró raro. Iván era un enfermo a veces.

— Me das escalofríos cada vez que dices algo como eso— Y aleja de un manotazo la mano pálida y fría. Iván se ríe— Estás enfermo.

— Oh vamos, no seas malo, Yao. No digas eso justo después de lo que hicimos… Te veías tan lindo… ¿No puede ser una segunda ronda?

Y en ese momento, Yao sabe lo que debe hacer. Levantarse y escapar lo más pronto posible.

— Ni lo creas, desquiciado— El ruso lo mira con decepción.

— Pero te veías que lo disfrutabas… Además sabes que nunca me sacio de ti…— Se acomodó en el sucio colchón,

-x-

Sonó el timbre de clases. Adiós a Química y él era el más feliz de salir de esa mierda. Además que ni siquiera se había concentrado en aquella hora. Tenía que hablar con Arthur. Maldecía a esa estúpida chica que le interrumpió en ese momento. Maldecía a Arthur por lento y despistado. Y maldecía con toda su alma al director, quien llamó a Arthur.

Alfred abrió la puerta del salón con sus compañeros detrás.

Y se detuvo para no chocar con el personaje que estaba esperándolo tras la puerta. Y no era Arthur.

— ¿Eres Alfred Jones, verdad? — Se arregló los lentes un muchacho desconocido. Alfred frunció sus cejas, confundido.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Aunque no le extrañaba, seguro era popular sin proponérselo. ¿Un fan pidiendo que lo proteja? Sonrió de medio lado, soberbio.

El otro le sonrió de vuelta y sacó unos papeles que tenía en una carpeta.

— Soy Eduard, tu nuevo tutor— A Alfred, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara en ese instante ¿Qué? — Quisiera que nos juntáramos ahora para ver cuales son tus materias más débiles y hacer un cuadro de enseñanza intensivo-

— ¿Dónde está Arthur? — Le interrumpió. Eduard hizo una mueca.

— No tengo la menor idea que podría estar haciendo el presidente estudiantil. Bueno, entonces ¿Comenzamos ahora? El próximo receso no estaré libre, soy alguien ocupado— Fue agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y aventado al basurero que estaba a un lado. Alfred lo miró peligrosamente.

— No sé quien eres y no serás mi tutor, ¿Entendiste? ¡Dónde está Arthur!

-x-

Se posó una mano por el rostro, visiblemente agotado. Faltaba imprimir las entradas para el Festival de Invierno y los papeles de propaganda. Además había que hablar con el equipo de sonido porque le dieron una boleta de un trabajo totalmente distinto y tenían que solucionarlo. Y peor. Los de la construcción del escenario se habían puesto a paro y estaban dejando el maldito escenario a medias. Había que conseguir albañiles en tiempo récord para tener el escenario listo para fines de mes. Y Vash estaba poniendo problemas con el dinero.

Hace media hora que era imposible hacerlo entender.

— He dicho que no pagaré más de lo que le pagaba a los anteriores— Replicó con brusquedad. Arthur se estaba enojando con la intransigencia.

— No es tú dinero sino el del Consejo Estudiantil, me da igual cuanto paguemos a esos tipos con tal de que lo tengan listo antes de febrero— Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Kiku, el secretario, miró de reojo a los dos rubios.

— Si me disculpan, considero que lo mejor a hacer es encontrar pronto a unos trabajadores, el dinero perdido lo podemos reponer con el dinero que recaudemos de las entradas e incluso… podemos poner puestos de comida— Dijo conciliador. Arthur asintió.

— Buena idea, Kiku— El aludido sonrió suavemente.

— Me niego. No daré dinero de más— El suizo era tan intransigente como un bloque de mármol. La vice-presidenta, Monique, quien era la prima de la rana, comenzó a molestarse. Pero guardó silencio. Arthur en cambio no.

— Me da igual si te gusta o no la idea. El festival es primero y nos darás ese dinero a las buenas o a las malas— Se levantó de su silla, apoyando sus manos en la mesa de roble. Vash sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al otro, mirándole con fiereza.

— ¿Crees que tus amenazas surten efecto en mí, Kirkland? No te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos. Cuida tus palabras conmigo, estúpido pandillero— Murmuró entre dientes. Arthur afiló sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mi, suizo?

— Bastante más de lo que crees, inglés.

En el momento en que Kiku se levantaba a pedir que no detuviesen la discusión, la puerta del Salón del Consejos se abrió de golpe. Los cuatro personajes voltearon a la misma dirección.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Fuiste tú quien pidió cambiar con ese nerd de mierda? — Alfred. Arthur se quedó estático unos segundos. El americano comenzó a acercarse sin prestar atención a los demás personajes.

— Hey, estamos en reunión de Centro de Alumnos. Ándate— Dijo Vash. Alfred sintió como el párpado le palpitaba.

_Miren con quien se encontraba…_

— ¡Cállate travesti, nadie pidió tu opinión! — Monique y Arthur se atragantaron al escuchar aquello. Vash se sulfuró.

— ¡A quien le dices travesti, pedazo de imbécil!

— ¿Y, Arthur? ¡No me dices nada! — Lo ignoró el americano.

— Hey, no pedí que me cambiaran, Alfred, me enteré en el momento en que me llamaron a reunión— Arthur se apuró a explicar. Y a calmarlo. Pero sin éxito, pues las palabras fueron más combustible para que Alfred quisiera explotar.

— ¡Y por que nadie me lo pregunta! ¡Quién fue!

— Alfred por amor a los cielos, cálmate. No sacas nada sulfurándote— Alzó las manos, dando unos pocos pasos para acercarse al otro que parecía un león.

— ¡Sabes que detesto que se metan en mi vida! ¿Por qué te sacaron? ¿Quién fue? ¿Con qué razón? ¡No hay derecho! — Exclamó. Arthur suspiró, miró de reojo a sus compañeros del Centro Estudiantil, quienes tenían su vista pegada a la escena.

— Hablemos fuera Alfred— Y lo cogió del brazo para sacarlo— La reunión se acabó. Puede irse.

El rostro fino y afilado de Kiku se mantuvo serio, y una pequeña mueca hizo que Monique al mirarlo por un momento, se hiciera preguntar si acaso era enojo.

Arthur lo llevó al gimnasio interior que estaba junto al salón de Juntas y las salas de castigo.

— Alfred, deja de despotricar maldita sea que no vas a cambiar nada... — Alfred paró su monólogo que se estaba yendo a cada segundo por las ramas y miró molesto al más bajo. Dos centímetros más bajo.

— Oh, cállate Arthur ¡Tú sabes por qué pasó, se te ve en la cara! ¡Merezco saberlo!

Arthur se apoyó en una pared, pasando sus manos por su cabello. Bien, a respirar y esperar que Alfred no explote.

— Fue tu padre. Tu padre pidió que me reemplazaran.

Alfred lo miró estupefacto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiere que el tutor de su hijo no sea su… amigo— Musitó. Alfred se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

BAM.

— ¡Y a él qué le importa lo que yo haga o no haga! ¡Qué se mete contigo o conmigo!

— Alfred, es tu padre…

— ¡Pero ni se comporta como uno! ¡Ni le importa Matthew ni le importo yo! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Yo era feliz sin su presencia el departamento! ¡Que se vuelva a América como mi madre, nadie lo echa en falta! — Arthur se quedó pasmado cuando sin proponérselo le dieron la noticia de la madre de Alfred— Es más, voy a decírselo en su cara ahora mismo al muy hijo de puta…

Y se dio media vuelta.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Voy ahora mismo a darle la puteada que se merece! ¡Y luego esos viejos asquerosos del instituto, me niego a que me pongan a ese cuatro ojos que ahora está con el trasero pegado al basurero!

— ¡Qué le hiciste a Eduard! — Exclamó asustado. Alfred se alzó de hombros y salió del gimnasio.

Arthur lo siguió para detenerlo.

— Alfred, demonios cálmate, Alfred. ¡Alfred! — Le sostuvo del brazo y el otro lo miró con desinterés.

— Mira, hay dos opciones. O me sueltas o me acompañas. Pero no me quedaré así como así— Arthur rodó los ojos. Estúpido imbécil, egoísta e infantil.

— Ninguna de las dos, te vas a quedar aquí.

— Ya no eres mi tutor, viejo— Sonrió ladino, venenoso. Arthur sintió como un tic le daba en la ceja.

— Alfred, no te pongas infantil.

— Me pongo como me de la gana— Y se cruzó de brazos, retador. Arthur le copió la postura, desafiante.

— No te lo permitiré.

— ¿Cómo lo harás, eh? Tendrás que golpearme— Comenzó a acercarse al inglés.

_Esto era un retroceso. Un verdadero retroceso._

_Cometieron un verdadero error en quitar a Arthur en la tutoría de Alfred. Alfred no iba a aceptar de buena gana a nadie. Y sin tutor, Alfred iba a estar de nuevo sin control._

_Pero eso lo lamentarán luego_.

— No me hagas usar trucos sucios— Dijo el inglés, amenazante. Alfred dio un bufido de risa.

Arthur se veía confiado, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente y la cabeza se le alborotó. Pero simuló seguir seguro.

— ¿A sí? Enséñame uno, amigo— Y le cogieron de la corbata.

Alfred se quedó mirando atontado a Arthur en el momento en que sus labios se separaron.

— ¿A-Ahora… te irás? — Intentó no tartamudear. Intentó no sonrojarse. Intentó permanecer seguro. Falló en todas las opciones menos en la última. Alfred negó mirándole embobado. Tal como un borracho— Vuelve a tu sala americano idiota.

Alfred pensó, que si los trucos sucios de Arthur eran de ese estilo, no le importaba jugar con su paciencia hasta los extremos para conseguir cosas como aquellas.

Arthur en cambio, se moría internamente por la vergüenza. ¿Qué demonios había hecho recién?

-x-

Se escuchaba alboroto. Giovanna entró corriendo a la cocina.

— ¡Lovino! ¡Lovino! ¡Hay unos muchachos! ¡Unos vándalos afuera! ¡Ayuda! — Entró gritando. Lovino dejó de cortar la carne. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Mierda. Tomó el cuchillo carnicero y haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, fue a espantarlos.

Antonio recién salía del baño cuando escuchó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse.

Y unos gritos.

Lovino no estaba en la cocina, tampoco la señora Giovanna.

Lovino.

Se fue corriendo, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

El pulso se le congeló cuando ve lo que ve afuera del restaurante.

— ¡Váyanse a joder a otro sitio! — Gritó el adolescente con su traje de chef. Im Yong Soo se miró con Sadik y se rieron al ver al enclenque frente a ellos. La mujer gorda y vieja chillaba a su alrededor haciendo más escándalo de lo necesario.

— ¿Es un disfraz? Porque tienes una cara de enano que no te la saca nadie… cállate vieja de mierda— Gruñó cuando la mujer gritaba por la policía.

— ¿Q-Qué te importa? — Tragó saliva. El moreno más alto, sonrió de medio lado. A ese mocoso le hacía falta una buena patada en el culo para que se callase.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, coreano? — Interrumpió una voz. Lovino en el momento en que iba a mirar, una mano lo empuja hacia atrás y lo esconde tras algo. Una espalda. Antonio.

— ¡Eah, Antonio! ¿Acaso es tu novia? No sabía que eras un pedófilo.

— Cállate maldita sea y ándate de aquí, nadie te quiere cerca— Gruñó poniéndose a la defensiva. Im Yong Soo sonrió ladino.

— Menos mal te cansaste de huir, ustedes han sido unas asquerosas ratas… no los hemos visto para darles la paliza que se merecen, hijos de puta— Lovino sintió como Antonio se tensó. La señora Giovanna estaba dentro del restaurante, siendo abrazada por su marido mientras miraban junto a los pocos clientes que había ahí, la escena que ocurría.

— Quien huye de ti, bastardo asqueroso— Im Yong Soo se rió.

— Si tanto dices que no… Te estaremos esperando a las once en el sitio baldío que está tras la casa de putas de nuestra zona, claro… a ver si te atreves. Porque o sino iremos por ti solo, si los demás te abandonan.

Antonio frunció el ceño.

— No dudes que allí estaremos, coreano hijo de puta. Así seguramente te despides de tu madre antes de que te mate— Gruñó ronco.

Lovino se preguntó si acaso ese Antonio que estaba delante de él, era el verdadero Antonio que él conocía.

Aunque la verdad parecía caerse a pedazos.

— Te romperé los dientes, bastardo. Te lo advierto— Le hizo una seña a Sadik y ambos se acercaron a Antonio, empujándolo al pasar y Sadik haciéndole una mueca obscena a Lovino al pasar junto a él.

Antonio se dio lentamente media vuelta haciendo por ende, que él también se diera vuelta pues su brazo seguía siendo agarrado firmemente por el contrario, sin perderlos de vista.

En el momento en que estuvieron a varias cuadras de distancia, Antonio le soltó el brazo.

Y se sentó en el piso, con las manos sobre su frente, tapándole los ojos. Mierda. Se la verían con el loco de Iván.

— ¿Antonio… eres un pandillero? — Antonio se quitó las manos de su rostro y lo miró serio. Serio como jamás lo había visto.

Lovino estaba delante de él, sin palabras.

— ¿Me detestas por eso, Lovino?

-x-

Estaba en el dormitorio, viendo por la ventana con sus ojos idos.

No tenía ni idea de su hermano y su puto padre todavía no aparecía.

Y que ni volviera, el hijo de puta.

Se arregló el cabello y miró por el vidrio a la gente moviéndose por la acera como pequeños enanitos.

Se aburría. Arthur no pudo venir hoy por culpa de un no se qué de física con aceleración que le tenía de cabeza desde que habían salido de vacaciones. Vaya basura en la que perdía el tiempo. Rodó sus ojos azules al pensar en ello.

A pesar de ser una persona activa, hoy en estos momentos no tenía muchos ánimos en tocar algo en guitarra o jugar con sus consolas. Pero tampoco le daban ganas de acostarse a dormir temprano como una dulce niñita de cinco.

Su teléfono comienza a sonar. De un brinco saltó de la cama pensando en que podía ser Arthur.

— ¡Por fin terminaste esa basura de trabajo, viejo! ¡Me aburría como os-¡… ¿Gilbert? —Pestañeó molesto— ¿Que qué? ¿Contra quién? ¿Iván?... No dudes verme ahí viejo.

Cortó con quizá demasiada brusquedad.

Miró la hora en el reloj.

"9:27 PM"

Se levantó y fue a buscar una chaqueta en el armario.

De nuevo le llamaron. Y de nuevo era Gilbert. Alfred rodó los ojos y contestó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasó viejo? Iba a tu bar. ¿Negro? ¿Por qué negro? —Pestañeó confundido. Ah, era el color de la pandilla, bueno su chaqueta era negra— Está bien. Momento, ¿Arthur sabe?... No jodas alemán o te daré un puñetazo… Ya, está bien. Está bien, sí, iré asegurado aunque ni lo necesito.

Sacó la cortaplumas de su bolsillo.

Y cortó.

Apretó el botón de la cortaplumas automática y el filo saltó plateada e iluminada.

¿Con que los imbéciles de Iván, eh?

Se vengaría hoy mismo.

Se puso la chaqueta y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

En ese mismo momento, Arthur saltaba la ventana de su cuarto, angustiado.

-x-

En el momento en que escondió la motocicleta ilícitamente se halló con Gilbert saliendo junto a Antonio y Francis. Todos serios.

— Hola Hulk.

— ¿Y Arthur? — Lo buscó con la mirada. Los amigos se miraron entre ellos, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Oh, que acaso no puedes vivir sin Cejas? No me digas que ya te declaraste americano… ¿Cómo no lloraste al ver sus cejas?— Dijo Francis con una sonrisa condescendiente. Alfred dio un respingo y se sonrojó. Antonio y Gilbert reían.

— Cállate imbécil.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— Hey, Fran, que no tienes nada de molestar— Dijo socarronamente Antonio— Que tú estuviste más de un año y medio en la friendzone con Cejas.

— ¿Qué? —Volteó a ver a Francis quien hacía una mueca de disgusto.

— Eso fueron otros tiempos, yo estaba mal de la cabeza.

— Pero pasó y te callas Francis— Se rió Gilbert y recibió un codazo— ¡Hey, quién te crees para golpear a mi asombrosa persona!

Alfred miró con odio al pervertido. Con más odio del que le tenía antes.

Observó la hora. 10 y tanto.

— ¿A qué hora hay que ir a esa mierda? — Preguntó aburrido. Antonio, le sonrió de medio lado. Se veía raro.

— Desde las once, aunque si estás muy ansioso vamos antes. Yo quiero romper cabezas— Una sombra cubrió sus ojos verdes. A Alfred le causó cierto repelús. Francis miró al español con cierta tristeza y Gilbert miró a otro lado, sin decir nada.

— ¡Eah, Paulo! ¡Aquí! — Saludó entre los barriles de cerveza, la basura y los otros tres muchachos.

-x-

Se habían puesto en camino a eso de un cuarto para las once. Arthur había enviado un sms en que se encontrarían allí y aunque Alfred se había alterado y le había dicho que si lo iba a buscar en su motocicleta, el inglés le respondió que se estaba yendo por otro lado y que no se preocupara. O en sus palabras "Alfred déjate de joder y no te separes de los demás".

Vaya mierda.

Todos estaban serios. Y era sorprendente porque siempre, en todas las veces que Alfred estaba con ellos, los imbéciles gritaban y reían, y bueno él también.

Pero ahora, el ambiente era tan tenso como negro.

Aunque cada uno por distintas cosas, Alfred sólo quería patear un trasero en específico y si tenía suerte, volarle los dientes.

-x-

Habían llegado encontrándose con un grupo apiñado tomando cerveza sobre unos bloques de concreto.

— ¡Con que han llegado, los imbéciles! —Gritó un tipo de barba. Alfred hizo crujir sus nudillos.

— Idiota tu abuela, hijo de puta— Respondió él sorprendiendo incluso a su grupo.

— ¿Quién es ese idiota? —Se levantó tirando a un lado la botella de cerveza y estrellándola contra el piso. Alfred alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te importa? O acaso te enamoraste de mi…— Francis le hizo un gesto con la mano. Todavía no.

— ¿Llegamos, y Im Yong Soo? O todavía se sigue despidiendo de su mamá adentro…— Dijo Antonio, divertido. Sadik se rió. Una figura apareció por una esquina.

— ¡Hola Antonio! ¡Hola a todos! —Sonrió dulcemente alzando una mano. Gilbert lo miró asqueado.

— Que holas ni que nada, hijo de puta…— El muchacho alto y de ojos violetas sonrió con pena.

— Mi madre no es puta, no seas cruel refiriéndote de ese modo de ella, da.

— Quien sabe, Iván… Quien sabe…— Comentó Francis cruzándose de brazos. Iván. Alfred sintió como si fuego comenzaba a recorrer sus venas. Ese hijo de puta…

— ¿Y Arthur? ¿Acaso no viene? — Sonrió de medio lado. Y ese fue el detonante para Alfred.

— ¿Qué te importa él, bastardo? —Francis miró a Alfred como si lo hubiera poseído.

Iván achicó los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú…? Oh me han contado de ti… Tú eres Alfred.

— ¿Qué te importa cómo me llama, psicópata? —Iván se rió totalmente divertido.

— Que miedo, Alfred. Das miedo… No deberías ser tan agresivo.

— Soy como me da la gana— Donde demonios estaba Arthur.

Se escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de unos vidrios rompiéndose. Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio y el ruso acentuó su sonrisa.

— Deben ser gatos…

— Ya creo que deberíamos seguirle el ejemplo…— Dijo uno alto y con un peinado tan estrambótico como el de Soren. Tenía los ojos dorados como los de un tigre y la misma maldad impresa.

Mierda. Vincent.

Y Arthur todavía no aparecía.

¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Unas cajas y un grito aireado. Alfred frunció el ceño.

— Opino lo mismo, Vincent— Levantó un tubo oxidado y señaló al grupo.

— ¡Alfred, tengan cuidado! ¡Es una puta trampa! —Alfred volteó bruscamente. Arthur salía corriendo por el mismo lugar en que se escuchaban los ruidos.

— ¡Arthur! — Y el mismo tipo chino de la moto, apareció detrás y lo empujó contra la pared. Alfred salió corriendo a ayudarlo pero Arthur le hizo una llave al cuello al otro y le dio un rodillazo, tirándolo al suelo y propinándole una patada en el rostro, sin compasión alguna.

Por un momento sus ojos se conectaron y Arthur se congeló.

— ¡Alfred, detrás de ti, tarado! —Gritó con terror. El americano se dio media vuelta y en una milésima de segundo pudo ver a Antonio tirándose directo a su ex entrenador de boxeo, luego vio al gigante con cara de psicópata alzando la cañería para romperle la cara. Las manos fueron más rápidas y agradeció sus reflejos. Porque a duras penas esquivó el golpe y le asestó un rodillazo en las costillas.

Hijo de puta.

Y cuando pudo ver a Arthur, notó que para su horror los chinos se multiplicaban. Y todos se iban a Arthur. Corrió a ayudarlo.

La noche se hacía más oscura, más negra, más siniestra.

Alejó a dos de un puñetazo y trató de coger a Arthur de la polera, poniéndole tras su espalda. Él lo iba a salvar. Iba a ser su héroe.

Pero un golpe frío y duro se le incrustó en el brazo.

— No dije que dejáramos de jugar— Y Alfred le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

— ¡Muérete imbécil!

Esto era todo un maldito caos.

Arthur en ese momento recibía una patada en el estómago y Alfred se desesperó dándose vuelta para ayudarlo pero Arthur no necesitaba ayuda. Había agarrado una piedra del suelo y se la había enterrado en el rostro de uno de pelo largo, llenando sus manos de sangre.

Arthur por algo es el líder de la pandilla del Este del centro de Londres.

— ¡Yao! —Gritó el ruso con desesperación. El hombre moreno se levantaba y molesto se apuraba a darle una patada al inglés, para luego recoger un nunchaku del piso.

— Deja de jugar sucio, maldito chino.

— No eres el adecuado para decir algo, inglés.

Todo esto era un maldito caos.

Pero Alfred sólo tenía algo en mente, y lo iba a llevar a cabo con su cabezonería. Proteger a Arthur. Saltó sobre el oriental.

— ¡Alfred, maldita sea, déjamelo a mí! ¡Yo he podido antes con él! —Gritó.

Paf.

Arthur tocó su nuca y separó su mano al sentir algo húmedo. Miró como sus manos estaban manchadas de algo violeta.

Sangre.

Otro golpe, más fuerte que el anterior.

Y Arthur cerró los ojos, cayendo al piso.

Alfred sintió que su pulso desaparecía.

— ¡Arthur! —Gritó con desesperación.

Iván sonreía desquiciadamente detrás.

Alfred saltó sobre él, descontrolado. Esa se la iba a pagar caro.

-x-

La luna blanca y gélida se dejaba ver en escasos momentos que las nubes le permitían. Pero la luz seguía infiltrándose entre ese velo denso e iluminaba el parque muerto de esas tres de la madrugada.

Brillaba indolente, sin compasión alguna a una escena que en tantos siglos, en tantos momentos, pudo presenciar. El amor no la trastornaba, la alegría tampoco, mucho menos el dolor.

El viento de invierno corría por los senderos de tierra, humedecidos eternamente por el río que estaba a un lado, corriendo lentamente.

Era el mismo parque que Alfred había estado la otra vez, cuando enojado con Arthur por volver a casa con los imbéciles de sus hermanos, se había puesto a tomar unas cervezas. El mismo parque en el que el otro lo había llamado. El mismo parque en que Alfred se había prometido vengar a Arthur de ese estúpido desconocido de Iván.

_La cicatriz, las cicatrices, el rostro de Arthur esa vez en la piscina, cuando se quita la camisa y le muestra su cuerpo destrozado. _

Había prometido vengarlo.

Pero ni siquiera pudo salvarlo hoy.

El rostro de Alfred estaba lleno de moretones, el labio tiene sangre a medio secar y uno de los vidrios del lente estaba trizado.

— Oh, vamos Arthur despierta…— Murmuraba afligido. Antonio y los demás se habían ido, y había logrado echar a Francis quien insistía en acompañarle. Pero no quería a Francis cerca. No quería a nadie.

Sus manos grandes y tibias acariciaron con suavidad la mejilla que en cada segundo, con el correr del tiempo se volvía más fría.

— Arthur, por favor…

Pero Arthur seguía inconsciente a pesar de que ya había logrado que se detuviera el sangrado de su cabeza. Los cabellos de Alfred se movieron cuando las manos cadavéricas del viento le rozaron. Sus ojos azules permanecían como dos sombras azules de angustia. Siguió acariciándole el rostro pálido y magullado con sus manos heridas, con sus nudillos a carne viva, arrodillado junto a esa banca de la plaza, queriendo que despierte.

— Vamos Arthur… no me asustes…— Juntó sus frentes, murmurando agónico.

Arthur. Arthur…

Y la luna siguió alumbrando, mientras el reloj seguía corriendo, dando las dos de la madrugada esa noche de Londres solitaria y gélida.

.

**Notas**: Sí, mi hijoputez supera vuestro amor y me matarán por lo que he hecho. Pero esto es lo que he estado esperando desde un principio. Porque A 3 Pasos de Ahorcarte no trata realmente sobre la vida escolar, lo que trata realmente es de pandillas, amistad, amor y familia.

Y si me siguen odiando a pesar de eso… bueno, alégrense. Me he jodido más el cuello por no guardar reposo y ponerme a escribir.

Nombres de las mujeres:

Monique es Mónaco.

Angelique es Seychelles.

Emma es Bélgica.

Lin Qui es Taiwán.

Tuyet Phuong es Vietnam

_Próxima actualización_: Supermassive Black Hole. **Oficial**, el capítulo está listo. LilVirgie, podrás ser feliz y leerlo más pronto de que te lo imaginas. En diciembre.


	22. Resistencia

**¡JODER, 18 MIL VISITAS EN TOTAL A ESTE FIC! ¡NO SABEN CUÁN FELIZ ME ESTÁN HACIENDO!**

**¡LOS AMO A TODOS Y A TODAS!**

**Autora**: _No es nada awesome demorar tanto como he demorado, pero recién llegué de vacaciones. Y es menos awesome escribir en la playa que en mi cómodo cuarto con mi computador. _

_Hace tiempo que no hago romance, pero el nuevo disco de Bruno Mars me ha inspirado. Y Twenty One Pilots, me ayuda a semi contrarrestarlo._

_Espero, no sea demasiado fluff. Aunque a veces, tras tanto daño, drama y dolor (Las tres satánicas "D"), es necesario demostrar que el amor es una fuerza que está rodeándolos y no desaparece, es eterna._

_Y lo mejor de todo, es que hoy comienzo a quitar pretendientes a Arthur... quien no se sabe, sigue o no con vida. _

**Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Shacketita: **Detestemos todos a Joseph! Duerme bien, linda, que lo mejor es dormir :)

**Kenny**: Gracias por decir aquello de esta historia. Me alegra saber de que te gusta. Joseph = Mierda. No te asustes, yo digo esa palabrota muchas veces al día (Como hoy cuando lavaba la loza y la avena no salía de la taza de ayer). Así que tú dila con confianza por estos lares. Arthur... Pues... Arthur ya ves en este cap que sucede con él jeje. Uf, próximo cap ya se enteran con todas sus letras de la noticia. ¡Correrá sangre! (Espero, metafóricamente hablando) España yandere es hermoso, amo los personajes cuando tienen ese desorden, además no importa como sea Antonio, sigue siendo mono~

Pues... ahora sabrá que sucedió con el ruso.

**Kamii**: Ya te encontré en msn y ya hemos conversado. Hnm... Creo que te estoy formando traumas innecesarios... pero ya qué. Tú no eres como Alfred, sólo te gusta su comida y tienes su mismo signo~ ¡No digo que así sea!

Jajajaja... Joder, no sabes como me haces reír con eso.

Y no, no paso todo el tiempo en la silla del computador. Mi estúpida vida social es lo que hace, como en este cap, exigirme a límites insospechados con tal de cumplir promesas (Que alguien me mate)

Tú sabes muy bien que cuidado con TUS pandilleros. Y no sé porque rayos Bono y Marica me conocen, esto es otra historia que necesito saber.

**NoMerezcoVivir (AimyOtaku)**: Me gustan las cosas malas, me gusta el drama y el sufrimiento. Perdón si te hago sufrir mucho :'(. Scott... Uf, Scott, ya verás que onda. Iván... es el antagonista, debe ser malo de alma *ríe nerviosa* Uf, Arthur tiene que aprender a manejar-controlar a Alfred, aunque eso más de una vez se le irá de las manos.

¿Suecia-Inglaterra? Hnm... Creo que debo ver para creer.

Sólo te digo... perdón por Seychelles :(

Y gracias por lo de mi cuello, ahora está mejor aunque a cualquier movimiento brusco se me resiente.

**Kyary**: ¡No, pero si está continuado! ¡Sólo que demoro un poquitín!

**1524**: Claro, como ves... He actualizado. Tanta felicidad no puede ser cierta, porque o si no, tampoco la valoraría. Uf, entonces rezemos que Arthur no muera, que o sino me cuelgas de los ovarios!

**Natsu**: Tú eres adorable, a mi me dan ganas de apachurrarte por todo lo que has dicho, lo he continuado así que espero te guste, porque nuevamente va a ser el único capítulo que puede considerarse un relajo. *Trata de no gritar*

**Disclaimers**: _Hidekaz Himaruya, troller profesional._

**Advertencia**: _El ****__único __índice de incesto es Scott-Arthur .__Ninguno __más__. _

-x-

Eran las doce y media de la noche. La casa estaba sumida en un silencio pesado y espectral.

Se escucharon unos lentos pasos fantasmales, arrastrados, forzosos. Aunque nadie los escuchaba, pues todos estaban hundidos en la burbuja del sueño.

_Todos menos uno._

Sus piernas musculosas y pálidas apenas se podían su peso. Se mordió la lengua, furioso internamente. Una parte de su cabeza se preguntaba cuándo podría volver a la normalidad, la otra, quería sacarse las piernas y ponerse unas que estén buenas.

Un paso, otro más. Apoyando una mano sobre la pared, camina hasta una puerta con dificultad.

Seguramente él está durmiendo, cubierto hasta el cuello como siempre lo hace desde pequeño. Soñando con su mundo, creyendo erróneamente que él lo odia.

_No._

Apoya la cabeza sobre la madera blanca. Siente frío, y es normal si está en pleno invierno, de noche y con sólo un pantalón de piyama.

Se queda ahí frente a la puerta, mirando por entre la barrera de madera, creyendo vislumbrarle. Toca el frío pomo y va a abrirlo, rompiendo la única línea divisoria, cumpliendo aquel deseo angustioso que se ha vuelto necesidad.

Él jamás lo ha detestado. Si ha hecho lo que ha hecho es para que creciera, para que madurara, para que fuera un digno Kirkland. Lo ha hecho por su bien. Jamás podría detestarlo.

_Sólo... Sólo las cosas se salieron de control._

_Sólo... Sólo él..._

Gira el pomo, lentamente, con cuidado.

Y se abre una puerta distinta, sobresaltándolo.

— ¿Qué haces? — William pregunta en un susurro. Scott afila sus ojos demoníacos.

— ¿Qué haces tú?

— Voy al baño, además el ruido de tus pasos me ha despertado. Scott, ¿Qué ibas a hacer en el cuarto de Arthur? — No suena acusador, pero sus ojos claros penetran hasta el fondo de su cabeza, como siempre ha sabido hacerlo Will.

Y Scott sabe que de todos modos, da igual el tener o no una barrera con él. Porque William sabe todos sus secretos, quiera o no el escocés que él lo sepa.

Y hoy precisamente, se siente debilitado. Extraño, angustiado. Necesita desahogarse con alguien.

Así que simplemente libera el torrente de palabras atorado en su garganta.

—Esto es una estúpida y maldita tortura… Es demasiado, demasiado Will…No sabes como quisiera sacarme el corazón del pecho y aplastarlo hasta que deje de sentir, dejar de amarlo. Pero no se puede ¿Sabes? Lo he intentado, jamás se puede. Me tiene encerrado ¡Por la mierda, me tiene encerrado! ¡No puedo escapar de eso!— Se aprieta su corazón con rabia, deseado que sus dedos atraviesen sus costillas, desgarrando la carne y liberando su alma de aquel peso insoportable.

— ¿No crees que confundes amor con culpa por lo del accidente? — Se cruza de brazos. Scott alza sus ojos y sonríe amargamente.

— Desperté porque soñé que lo besaba. Los hermanos no se besan, Will. Tampoco se levantan a medianoche solo para hacer realidad el propio deseo… ¿Qué opinas de eso?

William suspiró.

— Que Arthur no merece que le aumentes más su infierno personal. Basta con que se sienta huérfano dentro de su propia casa.

El hermano mayor hizo crujir su mandíbula.

— ¿Me estás acusando de algo?

— Te digo simplemente lo que pienso. Si la tomas o la dejas, es tu problema.

Adentro, el dormitorio permanecía vacío y con la ventana abierta.

Si acaso el segundo hermano no hubiera despertado…

_Hubiera comenzado una hecatombe a manos del pelirrojo._

_Y Scott es peor que una bomba nuclear._

-x-

Frío.

Su espalda dolía. O en verdad, ahora que comenzaba a despertar, todo su cuerpo.

_¿Pero por qué?_

Siente una brisa en su rostro. Y el negro mar de la inconsciencia comenzó a retroceder, dejando que las lamidas de las negras olas acaricien por unos momentos su mente antes de despedirse en un silencio arrollador.

Un silencio que fue destrozado por las rápidas preguntas que le asaltaron.

_¿Dónde está?_

_¿Qué sucedió?_

Abre los ojos y choca de lleno con el negro de las nubes y la luna, ésta escondiéndose entre la vastedad gris.

El viento araña sus mejillas, congelándolas como brazos de hielo efímero e invisible.

_¿Pero qué…?_

_¿Dónde rayos está?_

Pestañea aturdido.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

— ¡Arthur! — Escuchó un fuerte grito a su lado. En el siguiente segundo lo encerraron en un fuerte abrazo. Un desesperado abrazo.

Gimió entre el agarre constrictor.

¿Quién lo abraza?

Recién despertando en un lugar desconocido, lo único que pudo procesar además del frío que le está entumeciendo los dedos y las mejillas, es el aroma del personaje contrario. Era la loción cara que promocionaban en televisión. Su tacto. Puede sentir transmitiéndose en su tacto el calor de la piel _demasiado cálida_.

Totalmente reconocible.

_Alfred._

El muchacho se separó como por arte de magia.

— Lo siento… es que ¡Diablos, no despertabas nunca! ¡Me estaba desesperando! — Dijo sonriendo con alivio. Arthur en ese momento descubrió con terror como el atractivo rostro del chico estaba magullado cruelmente.

Recordó todo.

Y al instante todo el adormecimiento mutó a miedo, activo y despierto miedo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Agh! — Exclamó mientras se trataba de reincorporar en lo que ahora notó era una banca de una plaza. Pero un fuerte dolor, como si unos clavos se le enterraran en la cabeza, lo detuvieron. Y el mundo comenzó a girar. Estaba mareado.

Sintió al instante las manos de Alfred en su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí… No es nada— Acercó su mano a la nuca, rozando algo áspero y oscuro. Sangre seca.

— No seas idiota ¿Te está sangrando de nuevo? Dime, porque si es así voy a buscar la moto y te llevo al hospital ahora mismo. Mierda ¡Sabía que tenía que hacerle caso al pervertido!

— ¿Pero los demás? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Por qué no me despertaron, he podido con cosas peores! Dime que Iván o Yao no…— Disparó un torrente de preguntas con ansiedad.

Alfred le calló poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

— Pareces una cotorra, maldita sea…Preocúpate por ti, imbécil — Miró a otro lado, molesto ¿Qué tan poco valoraba su vida? ¿Pero qué rayos sucedía con Arthur?— Los vecinos llamaron a la policía… Pero no iba a dejar que ese bastardo se fuera así como así ¿Iván se llama? El imbécil que te golpeó. Ese hijo de… ¡Maldita sea Arthur, tenías que quedarte tras mío!

Arthur se reincorporó a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria del americano. El mundo a su alrededor todavía se movía como si estuviera en un carrusel.

— Alfred cálmate… Tú no tienes porqué obligarte a protegerme. No necesito que me protejan, en serio. He salido de peores— Sonrió incómodo.

Aunque claro, como siempre Alfred lo ignoró.

— ¡Cómo que no necesitas! ¡Pero tu cabeza! ¡Y todos los chinos se fueron hacia ti! ¡Yo hubiera podido con ellos! — Se levantó, exaltado.

Arthur suspiró.

— No soy una mujer debilucha.

Alfred le hizo un gesto con la mano.

— Sí sé, pero no importa. Ahora estoy yo para defenderte, no cargues con todo este peso tú solo ¿Lo sabes?— Uno de los puñetazos le había roto el labio y al sonreír, sintió una dolorosa descarga eléctrica. Pero el dolor no era una de las cosas que le evitara sonreír, más si ahora Arthur estaba despierto. Las manos que anteriormente estaban a cada lado de la cabeza rubia y despeinada, bajaron lentamente hacia sus mejillas, inconscientemente sus pulgares acariciaron la piel, dibujando pequeños círculos lentos y cuidados— Estás hecho un cubo de hielo, amigo.

Arthur tocó sus manos, y sintió como se movían torpemente. Estaban entumecidas.

_Ya hubiera preferido que la cara fuera la entumecida y no sus manos, que la primera ardía._

_¿Además Alfred podía dejar de mirarlo así? Que no le ayudaba mucho a pensar con claridad._

— Hace… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estuve así? — Alfred inhaló profundamente y luego se sentó junto a él.

La noche los devoraba, apenas siendo iluminados por unos alejados faroles.

— Mucho tiempo. Quizás más de una hora. En serio, me estabas volviendo loco. No sabíamos si llevarte o no al hospital. No sabía que tan grave era, me dio miedo moverte la cabeza y dejarte peor. ¡Malditos hospitales! ¡Todos están lejísimos en esta maldita ciudad!— Se pasó una mano por el cabello liso. Arthur miró al suelo, culpable.

— Yo… no era mi intención preocuparte. Debí jamás descuidar mi espalda. Otras veces peleé con ese enfermo, sabía que se comporta así. Fui un idiota.

— Arthur cállate maldita sea— Masculló. ¿Qué idioteces estaba diciendo?

— ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué les pasó? Necesito sabe-

— Hablo en serio, no te preocupes por los demás. Están todos vivos y caminan— Alfred, con sus lentes trizados y el rostro moreteado, voltea a mirarlo fijamente. Se veía serio. Molesto. Alterado— ¡Preocúpate de ti, idiota! ¡Tú eras quien más preocupaba! ¡Creíamos que…! ¡Creí que…! ¿Y si acaso… tú… tú…?

Arthur va a hablar pero un brusco abrazo lo corta.

—… ¿Alfred? — Los brazos se apegaron más a él, en un tacto brusco que se siente angustioso, desesperado. Arthur lo sujetó de los hombros, atónito— Tú… no estarás….

El rostro del americano se escondía en su hombro, por lo que no supo que gesto tenía.

— Nunca más… en serio, no me hagas pasar por esto otra vez, estúpido Cejas…

Arthur se quedó mudo.

Finalmente, Alfred había bajado su máscara y se desplomó. Liberado por el alivio, aterrado por el infierno de su mente.

_El cadáver que colgaba en ese negro árbol, seguía entre sus brazos. Vivo._

_-x-_

La alarma sonó.

Tomó su celular y lo apagó tras el tercer intento con un fuerte manotazo.

El cuerpo que estaba entre las claras sábanas se retorció entre las frazadas y se escuchó un pequeño quejido.

Abrió finalmente los ojos, dejando que el verde chocara con la madrugada. Y los cerró para revolverse entre las sábanas. No quería levantarse, aunque dudaba que pudiera. La cabeza le mataba, y su cuerpo que había dejado de estar condicionado al dolor le reclamaba los golpes. Ahora tenía todo, desde el rostro hasta las piernas resentidas.

Pero tampoco quería quedarse en casa.

Se levantó torpemente. Las paredes le dieron vueltas, como si fueran ramas que se movían al golpe del viento.

_Demonios._

Tocó la herida que se hizo anoche. Luego miró su almohada, encontrándose con una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía su cama sucia de sangre y tierra.

Que terrible era la sensación de repetición.

_Lo único bueno de que nadie aquí esté preocupado por él, es que ni habrán notado su ausencia anoche. Hay que ser positivos de algún modo._

Bosteza y se rasca el cuello. Está cansado. Adolorido.

Sabe que aparte de él, no hay nadie más despierto a estas horas, por lo que se quita la polera y la bota en el suelo alfombrado de su dormitorio con tranquilidad.

Abre la puerta del baño que está al final del pasillo.

El espejo le saluda con una imagen decrépita y ojerosa. Sonrió de medio lado, con una mueca rota, forzada. Tiempo sin verse así.

Tocó su reflejo y se preguntó si acaso el ciclo volvería a abrirse y los fantasmas del pasado se volverían reales. ¿Será capaz de volver a salir?

El reflejo no respondió.

El ciclo ya estaba abierto. Y hasta el momento, no se ve con escapatoria.

-x-

Mastica su cereal sin muchas ganas.

Matthew está frente, mirándole resentido. No va a hablar. Y esa es su forma de demostrar que está molesto.

Rueda los ojos y sigue comiendo del recipiente. Que no le venga con esas miraditas, que Matthew no sabe que pasó. No tiene derecho a detestarle.

Su padre, aparece por la puerta de la cocina, quedándose estático al verlo.

— ¿Te desapareciste en la noche y llegas así? — Pregunta con voz más dura que lo normal. Alfred se irrita.

— ¿Te importa? — Escupe— ¿Y por qué hiciste que Arthur dejara de ser mi tutor?

Joseph se cruza de brazos. Matthew se desespera al notar la frialdad con la que se lo toma su padre el hecho de que Alfred haya llegado golpeado. ¿Acaso no le importa en qué esté metido? ¿Acaso no le preocupa?

Momento. ¿Alfred dijo que Arthur había dejado de ser su tutor?

— Soy tu padre, yo hago lo que considero lo mejor. Y ese chico… No puede ser un buen tutor si es amigo tuyo— Dice— Además no me gusta.

_¿Cómo?_

Alfred y Matthew se miran estupefactos. Luego el hijo mayor comenzó a enrojecer, iba a explotar.

— ¡Y a mí eso qué! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Lo que haga o no haga no es de tu incumbencia! — Se levantó y lo señaló— Y que te conste que no dejaré de juntarme con él sólo porque tú quieres.

— Cuida tu tono, Alfred— Gruñó. Su hijo mayor alzó una ceja.

— ¿Me vas a castigar? ¿Acaso ha funcionado alguna vez conmigo?

Matthew se cubrió el rostro desesperado. Todo volvía a ser como antes.

— Eres un maldito malcriado— Siseó como una víbora. Pero en verdad, Joseph no estaba molesto. Tal vez fuera porque él anteriormente hizo lo mismo, veinte años atrás con su padre. Tal vez, porque sinceramente, jamás ha sabido comportarse como uno— ¿Y tus lentes?

— Se me quebraron ayer. Ocupo los de contacto ¿Te molesta eso también?

El hombretón rodó los ojos.

— Eres un maldito insoportable— Alfred sonrió de medio lado ante esas palabras.

-x-

Arthur va a abrir la puerta para irse.

Y una mano brusca le agarra del hombro. Unos dedos se deslizan por su cuello y Arthur voltea al instante, asustado.

Es William.

Su índice manchado con sangre.

Arthur se queda mudo.

— Manchaste la alfombra.

Mierda.

-x-

Llueve a cántaros afuera. Sus ojos azules divagan por la ventana, el viejo desgraciado que le hace cálculos ha volado hace un rato sin explicación, dejándolos solos.

Y bueno, ni le importa.

Se pone a dibujar en la libreta porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

De reojo, puede sentir la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él. Los susurros de sus compañeras. Sonríe de medio lado, se sabe atractivo ¿Pero tanto_? Ja, si él mismo sabe que es por las heridas que tiene en su rostro._

No es su problema de que ellos no sepan lo que es una pelea. Él no tiene por qué tener una vida tan simple y fácil como la de esos subnormales.

Sube el volumen a la música, pero sigue sintiendo los susurros a su alrededor, no los escucha pero los siente, como si las palabras tocaran. Las mirada de reojo, los ojos rechazándole, temiéndole.

Los ojos azules, ya sin la barrera de los lentes los miran, para que dejen de joder.

— ¿Eres sicópata o qué? No me digas que te gusto… — Le dice a una que muy obvia lo mira de frente. Ella se sobresalta y da dos pasos atrás.

Bufa apestado y vuelve su mirada a la hoja del cuaderno.

En el blanco está el comienzo de un perfil, las líneas rectas de una sombra, la base de unos ojos. Unos ojos perfectos. Almendrados, grandes, ácidos, melancólicos. Los primeros trazos de los párpados, la línea recta de una boca. Una boca de labios delgados y claros, una boca difícil de sonrisas, de dientes blancos y rectos. Una boca que él conocía. Y le gustaba.

Se acomodó los audífonos. Pestañea, y se rasca un párpado. Los lentes de contacto le comienzan a irritar, por esa razón antes no los ocupaba. Ahora, no tiene nada más que aceptarlos de mala gana. Pero le pican, maldita sea...

_"…It could be wrong, could be wrong/ Podría estar mal, podría estar mal_

_But it should have been right/Pero debería estar bien…"_

Una canción de la banda favorita de Arthur. Y no. No es que haya descargado la discografía completa de ese grupo sólo porque al inglés le gusta.

_No._

Se remueve sonrojado en su puesto y cambia la canción.

30 Seconds to Mars comienza a sonar. Y Jared Leto comienza a gritar, espantando cualquier pensamiento acusatorio sobre su propia cursilería.

¿Habrá ido finalmente al hospital? Rayos, mejor tuvo que faltar a esta basura e irlo a ver, da igual lo que él diga, que esté su desagradable hermano mayor le importa un rábano.

_El pobre Jared Leto no logró su cometido._

_Jamás de los jamases, Alfred ha estado preocupado de otra persona con tal intensidad. Pero tampoco es como si Arthur fuera cualquier otra persona. _

El agua sigue cayendo, y el salón se contagia con la humedad fría y clara de la lluvia plateada de Londres.

-x-

Francis mantiene sus ojos perdidos, divagando en laberintos de su mente. Su rostro tan atractivo y deseado ha pasado a ser un mundo trizado. Unas vendas afean su rostro, y él mismo lo ha lamentado cuando se vio en el espejo.

Unas cuantas chicas del salón, están a su alrededor, mimándole y despotricando contra los malditos criminales que osaron asaltarlo cuando volvía de su casa. El atractivo héroe francés, sin embargo no las puede tomar en cuenta.

Sigue con sus orbes azules y profundas en el puesto vacío dos mesas más adelante. Su Blackberry negro da vueltas en una mano.

No se ha encontrado con Alfred para que le diga que ha sucedido anoche y aunque trate de decirse que en verdad no está preocupado por su ex mejor amigo, no es capaz de mentirse.

Arthur al fin y al cabo, fue su mejor amigo por más de diez años. Fue un compañero de un valor incalculable. Fue el mejor complemento que acaso habrá tenido en toda su vida. El mejor colega para descubrir el mundo, los vicios y la calle. El mejor compañero también fuera de esa mierda, para las estadías en la plaza, riendo, burlándose del mundo, disfrutando de la sangre joven y el mundo redescubierto con nuevos ojos.

_Y estuvo como un idiota tras de él, enamorado por todo un año, lo que no es un elemento vago y pequeño_.

Se pregunta si acaso el inconsciente rechazo de Arthur quien jamás le prestó la suficiente atención por estar ocupado en buscarse peleas, en despotricar contra sus hermanos, en la botella de cerveza y los cigarrillos, fue el desencadenante de su frivolidad en el amor. Pero eso sólo lo piensa por unos pequeños instantes. Los restos de ese amor murieron. Como también murió su amistad. Su amistad que según Arthur, él traicionó.

_Traición, ambición, buscar su propia seguridad._

Reconoce su cobardía.

Pero aunque deteste saberlo, sigue preocupándose por el inglés. Porque a pesar de que el amor murió completamente, el cariño y admiración al otro no han muerto. O no lo suficiente.

Se quiere mentir pero lo sigue considerando su amigo.

Kiku, observaba el mismo sitio vacío.

_Porque ambos sabían de lo que ha pasado ayer._

-x-

El humo se confunde con el gris del cielo y el gris de las gotas del agua. No acostumbra fumar, pero hoy tenía ganas. Además, no es como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer.

Mira al cielo, que parece tronar furioso. Sonríe burlándose internamente de que las gotas de lluvia no puedan tocarlo desde su lugar. Le viene de maravillas las latas oxidadas que hacen de techo, protegiendo los gigantescos tubos de concreto que jamás se usaron.

Esta es, como una segunda casa. Aunque la soledad le acompañe. La soledad, el viento, el susurro de los árboles golpeados y el ruido lejano de unos bocinazos.

Hoy se siente tranquilo. Algo completamente distinto a lo que demuestra ser la mayoría de los días. Una nueva calada.

Será porque, simplemente, no tiene nada mejor que hacer. O porque no tiene a nadie por quien moverse. Y tampoco es como si con esta tormenta se pueda hacer mucho.

Tras una nueva calada, una exhalación.

Mamá está con licencia en casa, no quiso ponerlas de los nervios por su suspensión. Por eso se escapó temprano de ahí, y se resguardó entre las grandes techumbres de lata que estaban por este lado de la ciudad.

Su parte de Londres.

O la parte, que ha conseguido a golpes, de la ciudad. Una nueva calada.

Y el cigarrillo desaparece bruscamente de sus manos.

Se da media vuelta, furioso con el imbécil que… Sus ojos se abren en confusión, pestañea tratando de comprender que delante de él no hay un espejismo.

— ¿Alex? — El llamado tiró el cigarrillo, pisándolo luego.

— Odio que fumes, lo sabes— Replicó por cualquier saludo. Soren no supo cuando, pero su rostro había dibujado una sonrisa pequeña.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que estabas en la academia…— Comentó, acomodándose en las tuberías apiladas. El noruego hizo caso omiso de él y simplemente dio media vuelta para acomodarse a un lado.

— Eres predecible.

— Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti, me has sorprendido por completo— Se alzó de hombros riendo suavemente. Los ojos índigo se posaron sobre él, escrutando cada gesto.

Soren estaba raro.

El danés notó la pesada inspección, preguntándose si acaso algo había caído sobre su cara. Se tocó la mejilla, buscando algún trozo de suciedad sobre ella. Tocó luego su frente, tratando de hallar algo.

Alexander rodó los ojos, única muestra de emoción.

— Eres un imbécil.

— ¿Pero es que no tengo algo? Digo, es que como mirabas parecía que sí… ¿Me cayó algo encima? Joder, como son de viejas estas latas no me extraña…

Alexander se preguntó cuantas posibilidades tenía de noquear a Soren con la lata vieja de cerveza que estaba en una esquina.

— Que alguien me mate…

— No digas eso… Sonó cruel ¡Creeré que no te importo!

— No me importas.

— ¿Y como no te importo te escapas para acompañarme?... ¡Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener! —Le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo— ¿Me puedo casar contigo? ¡Prometo que nuestra casa será hermosa y llena de lujos!

— Claro, con una condición: Tú vives en la casa del perro y no te acercas a la otra casa.

Sigue lloviendo.

-x-

El timbre del receso suena y él se levanta de la mesa. Sinceramente, no tiene ganas algunas de quedarse encerrado junto a los subnormales con los que debe compartir aire, así que se irá a comprar una gaseosa y vagará por la cárcel. Tal vez si se encuentra con Antonio o Gilbert se junte con ellos para pasar el rato. Aunque duda que Antonio haya venido. Si ayer le molieron a golpes.

Y para aumentar su irritación, el imbécil inglés no le contesta el teléfono.

El pasillo como siempre está atestado de gente. Se arregla la chaqueta de aviador que le regaló su abuelo, y sale sin rumbo fijo. Se hubiera escapado del asqueroso instituto si no fuera que llueve a cántaros. En California, donde vivía antes, eso no hubiera ocurrido porque era de eterno verano, pero eso es otra historia.

Y hablando de su país natal...Extraña Estados Unidos.

Sigue sintiéndose ajeno a Inglaterra a pesar de vivir hace más de cinco años aquí. Además, venir acá no le trajo sino problemas por montón. Sólo hay que ver su relación con Matthew.

En América, cada vez que viaja de vacaciones, nadie lo mira raro ni se aleja. En América no lo conocen por lo que ha hecho para defender a Matthew, ahí lo conocen por el divertido nieto de los señores Jones. Ahí simplemente se divierte, liberado de una carga que le pesa todo el año. Ahí en las tardes juega una partida de basketball con algún vecino. Ahí simplemente se despierta para vivir en la playa. Para ser feliz.

¿Entonces qué diablos sigue haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no simplemente vuelve a América con sus abuelos?

Antes no lo hizo porque no quería ser cobarde. Ahora… porque tal vez…halló una buena razón para quedarse.

Sonríe levemente, sin consciente de ello, y algunas muchachas se quedan mirándolo, embobadas.

"¿Quién es?"

"¡El pandillero del tercero A!"

"¡Dios santo, sabía que era apuesto pero míralo!"

"Hasta le podría hacer competencia a Francis…"

"¡Qué dices, Francis es perfecto!"

"¡Pero míralo bien! ¡Le hace la pelea!"

"Si acaso no se la pasara pegado al presidente estudiantil… Yo le…"

Alfred seguía con sus audífonos puestos. Ignorando su alrededor a propósito.

-x-

Antonio y Gilbert habían faltado, y Francis le da repelús. Al final había acabado deambulando sin rumbo fijo.

Aunque había tocado de nuevo el timbre para entrar a clases, pero no andaba de humor para volver a encerrarse como un imbécil.

A la mierda, no hay nadie que lo detenga. Hoy se irá al gimnasio por todo lo que reste el día. Se da media vuelta, directo al segundo piso.

-x-

Francis estira sus músculos adoloridos. Precisamente al día siguiente de una pelea, tiene Gimnasia, eso no puede sino ser mala suerte, se dice. Una crueldad del destino a su pobre persona.

Y aparte, como si no fuera suficiente, al loco de Stevens le dio porque el nuevo deporte a practicar sea Basketball, como si quisiera saltar y correr como un feo y grotesco mono.

— ¿Te crees momia? Hace tiempo pasó Halloween…— Volteó sorprendido. Arthur estaba tras de él, de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Arthur? — Preguntó perplejo.

_Está bien. _

— ¿Qué no me ves? — Gruñó.

— ¿Qué haces en mi clase sin buzo, Kirkland? Además llegando tarde… — Un hombretón musculoso y con toda la pinta de tomar esteroides interrumpió lo que iba a decir Francis.

— Traigo certificado médico, maestro— Le extendió un papel. El cuarentón, quien escondía una incipiente calvicie bajo su eterno gorro, lo miró con desconfianza.

— Excusas simplemente… Porque no se me olvida que tienes un hermano médico, Kirkland…— Arthur sintió como un ojo le palpitaba. Stevens lo detestaba. Y esa aversión era recíproca.

_Viejo de mierda._

— Profesor lamento decirle que la herida de mi cabeza no es broma— Se tomó el pelo y separó su cabello claro para dejar a la vista una parte rapada donde nacían puntos.

Jack Stevens iba a disculparse pero cerró la boca.

— Pues entonces mira bien donde pisas cuando bajes las escaleras, Kirkland— Se dio media vuelta— Pobre de ti que la próxima clase no hagas ejercicio.

— ¿Al final tu americano te llevó al hospital? — Arthur giró sus ojos hacia donde estaba el francés.

— Me encontró William en la mañana— Se alzó de hombros y se tapó el cabello. Luego procesó lo que había dicho Francis. Se sonrojó escandalosamente— Y Alfred no es mío, animal.

—Bah, no me digas que no tienes nada con él, no seas mentiroso, inglés mojigato— Sonrió pérfidamente, poniendo los pelos de punta al contrario.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti, francés de cuarta?

— ¡Lo sabía!

— Francis te voy a destrozar la cara, bastardo…

— ¡Arthur-kun!— Una tercera voz interrumpe la discusión.

Era Kiku. A pesar de que generalmente mantenerse controlado en sus acciones y gestos, hoy corría con una sonrisa ancha en el rostro.

Una sonrisa de alivio.

— Oh, Kiku ¿Cómo estás?—Saludó.

— ¿Estás bien?— Los dos europeos quedaron extrañados a la pregunta del asiático.

—…Claro Kiku ¿Por qué no debería?

Kiku se sobresaltó.

—Faltaste en la mañana, digo, entonces creí que tal vez habías terminado enfermo…_._

Francis afiló sus ojos, Arthur alzó sus cejas, confundido.

_Esto fue raro._

—…Claro, gracias Kiku.

— ¡A trabajar, perezosos! ¡Kirkland qué haces, ve a la galería! —La adorable voz de Stenvens retumbó en el espacio. Francis rodó los ojos y salió trotando, no sin mirar por una segunda vez a Kiku, quien escondía su mirada bajo el flequillo.

Y así, comenzó una nueva clase de tortura medieval escondida bajo el nombre de Gimnasia y Deportes.

Arthur se sentó, sacando su celular para ver la hora.

Y descubrió con sorpresa dos llamadas perdidas de Alfred.

Sus dedos se quedaron congelados sobre la pantalla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pálido y demacrado. _Estúpido americano…_

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Oh, vamos ¿Qué problema hay que me quede aquí?

— ¡Vete a tu clase!

— ¡No sea aburrido! ¡Además soy el mejor jugador de basket que puede haber!

—Demuéstralo Jones…

_¿Jones?_

Arthur alzó la cabeza. Se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Alfred? — Susurró. Sí, ahí estaba, cogiendo una camiseta y una pelota— ¿Alfred qué haces aquí?

El americano se dio media vuelta, al escuchar su nombre. Su rostro se iluminó y luego frunció sus cejas, enojándose.

— ¿Arthur? ¿Estabas en el instituto? — Se acercó unos metros, apretando la mandíbula— ¿Por qué si estabas aquí no me dijiste?

— Hey, estaba en silencio. Recién noté las llamadas perdidas.

— De igual modo ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo mejor es que te hubieras quedado acostado, supuestamente el imbécil aquí soy yo— Alfred lo señaló acusador.

— Bueno, digamos que se me está pegando algo tuyo.

Alfred rodó los ojos pero sonrió. Arthur sintió que su respiración se cortaba de golpe.

_Mierda, se veía demasiado bien sin lentes. _

_Y si sonreía, era peor._

Tragó saliva y miró finalmente a otro lado.

Tenía que volver a reconstruirse tras derretirse como si fuera un reverendo imbécil. Vamos Arthur, tú no eres alguien que haga la del idiota.

— ¡Jones deja de estar parado como un poste y demuéstrame por qué no te echo a patadas de aquí!

— ¡Voy! Mírame pateándole el trasero a todos estos idiotas, si encesto es para ti— Guiñó un ojo para irse corriendo a la cancha.

Arthur sintió que se le desencajó la mandíbula.

¿Qué Alfred dijo qué?

Kiku consideraba del color rojo, un color lindo. Un color elegante y que señalaba fuerza. Era su favorito.

_Pero lo comenzó a odiar en el preciso momento en que el rojo comenzó a apoderarse de las mejillas de Arthur por culpa del otro muchacho._

-x-

— ¿Seamos juntos en el trabajo? — Se ofreció Elizabeta. Matthew, quien ha estado toda la clase mirando perdido la lluvia caer, se sobresalta.

— ¿Disculpa? — La húngara suspira.

— Te pregunté si acaso querías que fuéramos juntos en el trabajo de Lengua… ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo? — Se acercó y posó una de sus manos blancas y suaves sobre el hombro del chico. Matthew suspiró.

— Perdón Eli, no era mi intención preocuparte… Sólo…

— ¿Tu hermano, no?

— Sí… ayer se metió en una pelea en que lo destrozaron a golpes… Y lo peor es que no sé que pasará con Arthur... Si es que no le ha pasado ya algo. Sé que tienen algo, no soy tonto pero… No estoy tan seguro de que Arthur lo llegue a ayudar…

— ¿No que confiabas en él para sacar a tu hermano de las peleas?

— No confío en Alfred. Tengo miedo de que lo esté metiendo en esa basura… Lo he visto con moretones estas últimas semanas… ¡Maldita sea, por qué mi hermano es tan egoísta! ¡Arthur lo único que quiere es ayudarlo! — Se cubrió su rostro con las manos, desesperado. Aterrado. Preocupado. Elizabeta lo miró con tristeza.

— Vamos… no creo que sea tan malo como temes…

Los ojos violáceos de Matthew giraron a verla.

— Eso espero… Si no, no sé que haría… No importa. Gracias Eli, perdón por molestarte con algo como esto— Le sonrió con cariño.

Elizabeta sintió que su estómago había sido reemplazado por una jaula de mariposas.

— No… No te preocupes ¡Estoy para ti para cualquier cosa!

— Yo también para ti ¡Eres una amiga grandiosa Eli!

La sonrisa de Elizabeta se trizó.

_Amiga._

-x-

— ¡Ja, les he pateado el trasero a todos! ¿Viste Arthur? — Rió escandalosamente. Arthur estaba sentado detrás de un cuarteto de chicas que parecían un conjunto de pericos.

— Egocéntrico yankee— Bufó, pero dejó que se sentara junto a él en las galerías.

— ¿Pero viste cuando hice el de 3 puntos? ¿A qué no estuvo fantástico? — Parecía que no había forma de hacerlo callar. Arthur suspiró.

— Deja de ser tan escandaloso que el ego te lo saco de golpe con una partida de fútbol.

— No seas iluso… El fútbol nació en América, viejo ¡No me podrías vencer en eso!

— Hablo del fútbol verdadero, no de tu basura de fútbol americano.

— ¡Eso se llama soccer!

— Alfred, en el único lugar donde se le dice soccer es en Estados Unidos. Y estamos en Inglaterra por si no recuerdas.

Una de las chicas que estaba delante de ellos se acercó a ellos.

— Hola— Dijo dirigiéndose a Alfred. El americano alza una ceja y sonríe livianamente.

— Hola — Responde. La chica se arregla su pelo castaño y se muerde el labio, tratando de verse coqueta.

Arthur pestañeó, mirándola fijamente.

¿Qué tramaba Isabel?

— Sabes... Ella, la de ahí, te encuentra lindo— Señaló a una rubia de lentes, quién se sobresaltó al ser señalada. Alfred le dio una pasada rápida. Arthur miró las acciones de ambos.

— Pues... genial. ¿Pero por qué no me habla ella?— Preguntó divertido. La morena se rió.

— Nervios. Eres un poco intimidante, ¿Sabes? Un chico malo— Comentó. Alfred rió a tal apodo.

Arthur sólo movió un músculo para alzar una ceja.

Al final, tras una corta conversación, Alfred le dio su número.

— Esas tipas están locas, ¿No crees Arthur?— Volteó con una sonrisa en la cara, pero el inglés se había puesto unos audífonos, ignorándole. Alfred pestañeó, confundido— ¿Arthur?

Pero Arthur se quedó mudo durante todo el resto de la hora de Gimnasia. Alfred se preguntaba qué bicho le picó.

Al final, tocó el timbre de receso y todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivos camarines.

— Alfred ven— Dijo finalmente Arthur cuando el norteamericano se levantaba de la gradería, quien en todo ese tiempo se había contagiado del mal humor que profesaba el inglés_._

— Claro...— Asintió inseguro. Se rascó un párpado, frunciendo los labios.

Y se quedaron solos tras unos minutos, que transcurrieron en un pesado silencio.

Arthur miraba su polera como si acaso ahí estuviera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Frunció sus delicados labios como si acaso pensara bajó que mezcla de hilos estaba hecha. ¿Lino? ¿Algodón?

Alfred comenzó a impacientarse.

— ¿Vamos a estar todo el rato así? Parados como dos imbéciles, digo— Preguntó finalmente. Arthur lo miró.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿En serio qué?

— ¿Les diste tu número?— Soltó rápidamente. Alfred abrió los ojos cuando por fin comprendió todo aquel drama.

Y se rió a carcajadas.

Lo que obviamente ofendió a Arthur, quien se dio media vuelta directo a la salida.

— Hey, Arthur ¡Arthur!

Pero el otro ya se cruzaba la puerta.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Maldita sea, Arthur! — Gritó por los pasillos. El contrario se hizo el desentendido, llamando a Monique, su secretaria, por el teléfono. Alfred lo siguió, bufando exasperado.

— ¿Los papeles están listos?... Y la construcción se halla sin problemas… ¿Vash desembolsó el dinero, cierto? Porque si no… Ah, ya, perfecto…

— Viejo no puedes estar molesto porque ellas me pidieron el número— Le reclamó en medio de un pasillo. Arthur afiló sus ojos verdes con soberbia.

— Alfred, me da igual con quien te llamas, hablo por teléfono de cosas importantes ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no vas a tu salón mejor?... Lo siento Monique, me estaban hablando. ¿Llamaste al equipo de sonido por el cambio de facturas?...

Alfred se quedó en el pasillo, mirando como el otro entraba al salón estudiantil sin despedirse siquiera.

Joder, pero qué rayos.

_Momento._

Si estaba molesto por eso… entonces...

Una sonrisa gigante afloró en su rostro.

¿Entonces eso significaba que Arthur estaba…?

¡Estaba celoso!

¡Esto no se podía quedar así como así!

Con una sonrisa pícara siguió al presidente estudiantil, decidido por completo a atosigarlo.

—… Entonces hoy sin falta pegamos los carteles. Gracias Monique, si ocurre algo con las bandas, llámame— Y cortó, quedándose mirando por un segundo la pantalla.

— ¿En serio?

Arthur se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tras de él, pero luego inhaló comportándose natural, volteó a verlo con indiferencia.

— Alfred, ve a tu salón.

— No me voy a ir— Sonrió con los brazos cruzados.

— Jones, a pesar de no ser tu tutor ahora, soy el presidente estudiantil así que tengo todo el poder para echarte de aquí. Vete a tu salón.

Esto era fantástico. Alfred se acercó, ignorando los comentarios tan prepotentes del inglés.

— No di mi número verdadero, idiota. Di el de Matthew para que lo jodieran un rato— Se alzó de hombros, sin quitar la sonrisa estúpida de la cara ni el color de sus mejillas— ¿En serio estás celoso porque di mi número?

Arthur se cruzó de brazos mirándolo de arriba abajo.

— No tengo razón alguna para sentirme celoso, Alfred.

_Porque no era suyo. No era de nadie. Alfred es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Incluso salir con alguna de sus compañeras al cine… _

_Como lo hizo con él… _

_O a tomar un café, o a comer…_

Joder que era cabezota. Alfred se rió encantado.

— Si no estás celoso… ¿Entonces no te molesta que les de mi número verdadero? — Se acercó lentamente, balanceando sus pies a cada paso. Arthur miró al techo, con fastidio.

…_Y entonces le sonreirá como le sonríe a él… Y le dirá cosas simpáticas, la hará reír…_

_Y ahora no ocupa lentes, y ella se quedará como una idiota viéndolo sonreír._

_Joder, ¿Desde cuándo que le sangre podía arder?_

— Eres libre de hacer lo que se te de la gana, estamos en un país libre. Y lo repito: No tengo celos porque no hay razón alguna para ello.

Idiota mentiroso.

— Hablando en serio, no tenía ganas de salir con alguna de ellas… Pero ya que como a ti no te importa, puedo salir con alguna… ¿Cómo se llamaba-…?—Fue tironeado del cuello de la camisa, tirándolo hacia unos labios más suaves y más fríos. Alfred se rió sobre los labios contrarios y lo atrajo más a sí, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la herida de Arthur.

_En serio. Si eso se conseguía poniendo celoso a Arthur, entonces se iba a conseguir el número de todas las chicas de la ciudad._

En el momento en que se aprontó para profundizar el beso, Arthur echó su cabeza para atrás, separándolos.

_No._

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Se quejó el nacido en California.

— Esto no está bien… Alfred vete a tu sala. Yo… — Negó con la cabeza, maldiciéndose — Joder, fue una estupidez. No debí… No debí hacer eso.

— ¿Qué? Yo diré qué está bien o no con mi vida. Y no. Tampoco fue una estupidez lo último, no te acepto las disculpas, Arthur no seas imbécil— Lo cogió de los antebrazos, sabiendo la tendencia de Arthur a alejarse.

_Y se besarán, como lo hicieron ellos en Navidad…_

_Y Alfred le acariciará el rostro, tal vez no bajo la nieve pero sí bajo la lluvia…_

_Y…_

_¿Por qué mierda está haciendo esto?_

Los ojos verdes de Arthur lo miraron con desesperación.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

—… ¿Otro beso te sirve?

El timbre sonó, avisando de la vuelta a clases inminente, lo que ocultó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe.

— Mejor vuelve a clases, luego hablaremos…— Y se separó maldiciéndose por lo cobarde que estaba actuando. También por su propia inmadurez.

Era primera vez que descontrolaba sus acciones a tal punto.

¡Pero maldita sea, Alfred lo descolocaba!

Alfred miró al cielo lluvioso pidiendo ayuda divina.

— Es que ese es el problema, maldita sea ¡Huyes! ¡Si acaso no sientes nada por mí porque aceptaste que te besara! — Dijo con seriedad, mirando la espalda de Arthur— Me gustas. Mucho. Es en serio Arthur. Para mi esto no es juego.

Arthur volteó a verlo, con los ojos abiertos cuánto podía.

"_Le devuelve el abrazo y apoya su cabeza en el hombro._

—…_No digas tonteras._

— _No miento, viejo. No te mentiré nunca"_

Esto era una locura.

_Estúpida inseguridad._

Alfred lo miraba serio, con la lluvia londinense de telón de fondo.

Una verdadera locura.

¿Qué importaba aquello?

_Porque lo va a abrazar a él, lo va a besar a él. Y él mismo podrá hacerlo, nadie más. Solo ellos._

_Era sincero. Maldita sea. Lo más sincero que habría escuchado durante toda su maldita vida._

— Tú estás loco declarándote en mi propia oficina, sin ningún chocolate como regalo o invitándome por lo menos a una salida ¿No crees? ¿Cómo puedo aceptarte si ni cumples algún requisito? — Sonrió ahogándose en el propio calor de su rostro.

— ¡Hey sí te he invitado a…!— Y calló ante la sonrisa de Arthur.

Jodido Arthur que jamás puede decir las cosas directamente.

Corrió a cogerlo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo y buscando desesperadamente sus labios.

-x-

Elizabeta va al baño. Necesita mojarse el rostro, recobrar su compostura.

Amiga.

Joder, cómo odia en estos momentos esa palabra.

Abre el grifo, llenando sus manos del agua tan fría como el hielo y se moja su rostro, escurriendo el líquido por sus mejillas morenas, por su nariz respingada, por sus labios delgados. Se mira húmeda frente al espejo.

¿Es acaso fea? ¿Tan poco atractiva?

Sabe que es algo amachada… Pero no es un hombre.

Le gusta ver a dos hombres juntos… Pero no es lesbiana.

Le gusta que le tengan confianza… Pero no quiere ser simplemente su amiga.

¿Es acaso tan mal partido?

Un sollozo la interrumpe.

Es de uno de los baños.

— ¿Hola? — Los sollozos se cortan al instante. Elizabeta se acerca lentamente hacia los inodoros. Mira por debajo y alcanza a ver unas morenas piernas subir rápidamente.

— ¿Angelique? Angie, soy yo… Eli ¿Qué sucedió, linda? — Toca la puerta suavemente.

— N-nada… yo… No te preocupes Eli…

— Como dices eso… Si te he escuchado llorar…— La puerta se abre y la húngara justo a tiempo da un paso atrás.

Angelique aparece, con el rostro húmedo y la nariz congestionada, en una mueca destrozada en lo más profundo.

— Arthur… Eli, Arthur… En su oficina, fui a verlo para declararme y… y…

— ¿Y qué? — La cogió de los brazos, preocupada.

Angelique se rompió.

— ¡Y se estaba besando con su amigo! — Y abrazó definitivamente a Elizabeta, quien no sabía si sonreír o consolar a la pobre chica. Pero no puede ser egoísta.

— Oh, vamos… No llores linda…

La consolará.

_Luego… Tal vez… Pueda perseguirlos discretamente para grabarlos._

-x-

Puede verlo, de espaldas a él.

Sus ojos verdes se afilan con dolor cuando lee el cartel que recién ha terminado de colgar.

— Me odia… ¿No te dije? — Miró con desesperación a su compañero.

Paulo suspiró.

— Bueno… No es como si no te lo hubieras ganado— Decía eso mientras balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro. Antonio lo miro entre la sorpresa y la indignación.

— ¡Cómo dices!

Paulo busca las mejores palabras para hacerse entender.

— Vamos… Si es como me dijiste… No puedes pedir otra cosa. Viniste de improviso, lo atosigaste a que te contratase, insistías en ir a su casa para conocer todo de él…

— ¡Pero es que no me dejaba de otro modo!

— Antonio… Lo que te intento decir antes de que me interrumpieras, era que lo obligaste a abrir su intimidad mientras que tú jamás le dijiste nada respecto a ti. Hiciste que aquello se barajara en un dar sin recibir que era injusto— Sonrió conciliador, tratando de calmar la mueca angustiada del español— Y sabes, esto de estar en una pandilla que está en plena guerra con un desquiciado como es Iván y un chino sacado de cualquier película de Jackie Chan… Pues no es algo que se deba ocultar si quieres algo con alguien.

— ¿Y cómo quieres sino que actúe? Lovi es como chocar contra una muralla… Y tampoco puedo llegar y decirle "Hola, sabes estoy en una pandilla. Me persigue para matarme el hijo de tu mejor cliente y por eso la otra vez ocupé el maquillaje de señora Giovanna para disfrazarme y no me descubra y le haga algo a tu restaurante" Aunque tampoco es como…

— ¿Qué? — Paulo le miraba atónito.

— ¿No te conté? Iván es hijo del mejor cliente de Lovi… Estaba totalmente jodido, tío… Pero ya que… Ya no trabajo allí, no le van a hacer nada— Suspiró y acomodó el paraguas sobre él. Paulo le sacudió el cabello en plan amistoso.

— Vamos, Tony, que tú no eres de los que se deprime… Verás que esto puede tener solución, pero no la presiones… Ven, vamos a tomarnos algo a mi casa… Que con nuestras caras espantamos en cualquier café— Rió señalando sus destrozados rostros.

Antonio sonrió, o hizo el amago de sonreír. Las heridas en sus labios cortados le punzaban hasta el fondo de la carne.

El letrero que había colgado un mudo y taciturno Lovino rezaba lo siguiente.

"SE NECESITA MESERO CON EXPERENCIA"

-x-

"Scott Llamando"

Arthur miró con sorpresa la pantalla de su celular. Desvió la llamada y se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿Profesor? — El aludido se arregló sus lentes.

— ¿Qué sucede Kirkland?

— Necesito ir al baño. Urgente— El maestro de Historia suspiró.

— Apúrese Kirkland.

— Gracias— Y se dio media vuelta, directo a la puerta.

Afuera cogió su teléfono y llamó al bastardo de su hermano.

— _¿Por qué me desviaste la llamada?_ — Gruñó.

— Me llamaste en clases, obviamente no podía contestar ¿Qué quieres?

— _Estoy fuera. Apúrate_.

Arthur frunció sus cejas, atónito.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste. Ya hablé con tu cagada de director, guarda tus cosas y llega aquí en menos de dos minutos.

Y colgó.

Arthur maldijo. Bastardo extraño e hijo de puta.

Bajó las escaleras, preguntándose qué rayos podía haber sucedido. Porque William no le habrá dicho de la herida ¿O sí?

Mierda, por favor que así no sea.

-x-

Alfred miraba con fastidio por la ventana. Quería estar con Arthur, no joderlas aquí escuchando un tarado que hablaba sobre la morfología de las palabras. Miró la hora en su celular.

"12:43 PM"

Joder, faltaba demasiado.

Por el patio, una figura se movía rápidamente. Se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía donde. Afiló los ojos.

¿Arthur?

¡Era Arthur!

¿Pero por qué se estaba yendo?

Cruzó la reja y se dirigió hacia donde aguardaba un taxi detenido.

¿Qué rayos pasó?

-x-

— Demoraste demasiado— Gruñó como todo saludo. Arthur se sacudió su cabello húmedo, dejando una estela de gotitas sobre el asiento de cuero. Scott no pudo dejar de observar sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— A avenida Cross, chofer— El pelirrojo lo ignoró.

— Scott, te hablé.

— Y yo te ignoré. ¿Te acuerdas como te enseñé a conducir, no? — Arthur se preguntó a que venía eso.

— Sí. Y quien no se acuerda si casi me haces matarnos como seis veces.

El pelirrojo rió. Una risa brusca, ruda, irresistible. Arthur simplemente se cruzó de brazos, inmune al magnetismo natural y arrasador de su hermano.

— Vamos a comprar un auto.

— Pero no puedes manejar, tus piernas…

— ¿Quién te dijo que manejaré? Lo harás tú. Serás mi chofer hasta que yo pueda.

Arthur abrió sus ojos verdes cuanto pudo, indignado. Estúpido aprovechado.

— ¿Y me preguntaste siquiera?

— No necesito preguntarte. Lo debes hacer.

Sin réplicas. Sin escuchar. Egoísta. Egocéntrico. Si dice algo, se cumple. Siempre ha sido así. Y si no, las consecuencias son catastróficas.

Arthur estira los labios, con fastidio.

Vaya mierda de hermano.

Scott miró por la ventana, más interesando en la lluvia.

-x-

_"Scott vino a buscarme por algo de comprar un auto. Hablamos luego."_

Alfred leyó por tercera vez el SMS que le envió Arthur. Bufó.

Estúpido Scott. Siempre viniendo a joderlas.

-x-

Un BMW X6, que incluso para sorpresa del mismo, tuvo la posibilidad de elegir.

Arthur se preguntaba que rayos tramaba Scott. Tanta simpatía no era buena.

Pero prefirió no preguntar. Simplemente resignarse a lo impredecible de ese bastardo que era la imagen misma del demonio.

Frenó en un semáforo. El silencio era absorbido por una canción de Metallica, como sino la banda favorita de ese imbécil que estaba de copiloto. Por eso que el pobre auto retumbaba y los tímpanos del hermano menor también.

En un momento, alguien abre la puerta y lo golpea contra el manubrio, con brusquedad.

— ¡Oh, Scott! ¡Tiempo sin vernos!

Iván sonreía desquiciadamente.

**Notas**:_La primera canción que escucha Alfred se llama Resistance de MUSE._

_Había planeado subirlo en la mañana pero vino un amigo por TODO el maldito día (Kamii ya te conté de quien era. Sí, joder, ese. El mundo me odia) y me apuré cuanto más podía para terminarlo hoy._

_Mi computador está muriendo, si acaso en menos de dos meses no publico, ya saben por qué es la razón._

_Algo que no he dicho pero lo pienso mucho. __**Gracias**__**por**__**sus**__**reviews**__. Ustedes son lo único que me motiva a seguir en un fandom que ya no me gusta. LOS AMO._


	23. Protección

**Nota de autora**:

Quiero decir, primero, que perdonen la tardanza fea y miserable. Daré mis razones. Espero, sea comprensible:

Como ya dije en la nota final del capítulo anterior, el fandom ya me dejó de gustar, incluso me incomoda escribir de una pareja que ha sido tan utilizada y pisoteada que se ha transformado en cualquier otra cosa menos lo esencial de antes. Si escribo ahora, es por simple responsabilidad con ustedes, pero aun así, mi desmotivación es mayor.

Además estoy en último año de… ¿Cómo le dicen en sus países? En el mío se le llama colegio. En otras palabras, estoy colapsada por los estudios, el estrés del preuniversitario, sin contar mi vida social y a la lapa que tengo de novio.

NO TENGO TIEMPO.

Y no. No voy a sacrificar ni mis notas, ni mis amigos ni mi estudio por seguir esto tan rápido como antes. Mis prioridades en la vida son otras, y es comprensible. Nadie va a sacrificar su futuro para seguir una simple historia que además, no es la gran cosa.

Me alegra que insistan en ella. Por **ustedes**, me estoy obligando a escribir. Sencillamente, las adoro a cada una de ustedes, y a cada uno de los machos recios que me lee.

Trataré de terminar "A 3 Pasos de Ahorcarte" pronto. No merecen tanto sufrimiento, ni es sano para mí estar con ese cargo de conciencia. Quiero que el final sea bueno, y no demasiado apresurado ni con demasiados cabos abiertos. Así que tampoco esperen que sea en dos capítulos más. Tengo que explicar y mostrar a ustedes muchas cosas.

**Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Un desconocido: **_¡Calma, calma! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No he abandonado! ¡Tarde pero estoy! *Hace gestos con las manos, tratando de calmarle*_

**FernandaYaoiXD**: _¡Hola, hola! Me alegra saber que he logrado mi cometido de poder meterlos en el interior de los personajes. Quiero que los comprendan, que no sepan si quererlos u odiarlos. Que vean que pueden comportarse tan humanos como nosotros._

_Sí, Alfred es un loquillo. Se las da de conquistador dando sus canastas. Aunque igual me conquistaría si hiciese eso *risa*_

_Aquí la continuación, espero que te guste._

**Javiiewe**: _¡Cuántas risas me has sacado con tu comentario! Sí, Alfred es un loquillo y Eli una chiquilla malula. Wohoo! He sido la primera a la que le comentas un fic, gracias por el honor *Reverencia* Concepción es fantástica a pesar de su clima pseudo-tropical. ¡Saludos!_

**Kyary**: _Sí, cariño, lo he continuado. Gracias por tu amor n_n. ¡Aquí otro capítulo!_

**Shacketita**: _Y yo creyendo que la escena romántica fue grotesca… siento que quedó mal. Pero bueeeno, si me dices que es lo contrario te creeré y me alegraré mucho._

_Perdón la demora _

_Y la explicación de porqué no me gusta el fandom ya la he hecho general, no te preocupes_.

**Guest:**_Pues los nombres los he inventado yo o he cogido algunos que se usan generalmente en el fandom ¿A que no son monos?_

**Asul**: _Bueno… esto es un fandom… no sé explicarlo *llorar* Mi pc ya murió y tengo compu nuevo. Iván y Scott no van a estar juntos, no te preocupes. Me anima saber que te gusta mi fic, Bye!_

**1524**: _¡Baja el arma! ¡La idea no es asesinarme porque o sino el fic queda sin final! … Así… que no me mates por los cuatro meses de tardanza. No he tenido tiempo. En verdad. Mi compu ya murió pero me compraron otro, así que por lo menos las historias están aseguradas. ¡Cuídate!_

**Guest**: _Aw, ¡Qué dulce tú! __¡Abrazos y que disfrutes esta actualización_!

**Carita feliz**: _La razón por la que no me gusta el fandom la he hecho general, puedes leerla arriba en las notas de autor. Me honras sabiendo que te gusta "A 3 Pasos de Ahorcarte", un abrazo._

**Lizeth**: _¡Aquí está la continuación! ¡Espero que te guste!_

**Hola**: _Bueno… Hola XD, sí estoy bien gracias. Actualicé el fic porque estoy de vacaciones, sino jamás lo hubiera podido hacer. Y bueno, acá tienes la actualización de la historia, espero, te agrade._

**SALUDOS ESPECIALES: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MYO! ¡QUE TE DEN MUCHO USUK PARA TU HAMBRE USUKIANA! ¡UN BESO MUY, MUY GRANDE Y UN ABRAZO! Este capítulo va dirigido a ti.**

**Agradecimientos**_**: **__No me canso de repetirlo: __**Joe**__ eres un amor con patas, una mártir y la salvación de la humanidad. Por eso eres mi amante (incluso mi novio ya me dio permiso) y me bella beta. Te adoro__**. **__Gracias por soportarme y corregir mis bazofias. Le exigiré a Ignacio que te traiga un inglés rubio y bonito desde Inglaterra._

**Advertencias del capítulo**: Vocabulario. Violencia.

**Música recomendada: **El álbum _Love Lust Faith + Dreams_ de _30 Seconds To Mars_ hace un asombroso acompañamiento. Ha sido gratificante escucharla para darle un empujoncito al ambiente de este capítulo.

**-x-**

**Capítulo 23: "Protección"**

**-x-**

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó atónito.

— _No te hagas el imbécil, maldita sea ¡Dime en qué lo metiste, estoy seguro que tú tienes la culpa de lo qué pasó_! —La voz resonaba en el teléfono con furia, pero eso a Alfred le daba igual.

Su preocupación estaba centrada en otro punto.

— ¿Dónde está?

— _En su casa, obviamente. ¡Pobre que intentes acercarte, maldito delincuente! ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete a tu mierda de América!_ —El primo de Arthur gritaba frenético_— ¡Te acercas y te destrozo la cara de una patada! _

La carcaza del iPhone comenzó a crujir. Los ojos azulados de Alfred se afilaron, brillando peligrosamente.

Estaba seguro quien estaba detrás de todo eso.

— No sabes nada, imbécil — cortó.

Salió corriendo en busca de su chaqueta negra que colgaba del perchero.

— ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? —Matthew salió justo del baño con una simple toalla anudada en su cadera. Las gotas de agua resbalaban en las claras ondas castañas antes de caer al vacío.

— Salgo.

El hermano menor ensombreció su rostro al instante.

— Alfred, ¿Cuál es tu maldita manía para buscar pe-?

— ¡No voy a buscar pelea! ¡Es una maldita urgencia! —Extalló— ¡Es Arthur!

— ¿Arthur? ¡¿Qué le pasó a Arthur?!

— Luego te cuento, estoy apurado— Sacó las llaves del colgador y salió por la puerta.

— ¡Alfred! —Gritó y estuvo seguro que el otro fue capaz de escucharle por el otro lado, aunque no le respondió.

Apretó los puños desnudos y húmedos.

Matthew siempre había sido una persona pasiva. Alguien que no se atrevía a entrar en acción. Prefería mirar y soportar en vez de actuar porque le resultaba menos peligroso y abrumante. Y los matones en su otra escuela lo sabían, por eso lo cogieron de presa. También Alfred, papá y mamá. Sabían que podían hacer lo que quisieran con él, porque jamás iba a negarse o a reclamar sobre algo. Y se aprovechaban de eso.

No era seguro de sí mismo. Prefería que lo protegiesen, porque no se sentía capaz de hacerlo él. No tenía fe en sus habilidades, temiendo estropear todo en vez de arreglarlo.

Pero, desde hace un tiempo, ha comenzado de hartarse de eso.

Se ha hartado de ver como todo se cae a pedazos, viendo como la gente muere en vida, pudriéndose por dentro mientras él no hace nada para impedirlo. No ser capaz de luchar.

Se ha hartado de lamentar y no hacer nada para ayudar a quienes quiere. Se ha aburrido de ser un simple espectador en esta miserable película.

Su hermano Alfred y Arthur están hundiéndose. Su familia también. Hace mucho.

Desde que pisaron Inglaterra, puede razonar, no están más que envueltos en este infierno. Y desde que conocieron a Arthur, cuando lo salvó de casi ser atropellado, también lo envolvieron a él.

Se pregunta si acaso esta familia está maldita.

Puede incluso escuchar el llanto de mamá. Sentir la mirada reprobadora de papá. La risa de los matones. La sangre de Alfred.

Y todo se está yendo a la mierda.

_¡Y él ya se ha aburrido de estar mirándolos como su vida se pudre, creyendo que una labor divina los va a salvar!_

Tiró la toalla a la alfombra y corrió directo a su habitación.

Abrió con violencia el armario.

**-x-**

— ¿Matt? —Alfred pestañeó confundido cuando sintió una mano dura, e irreconocible, aferrándose a su hombro.

Matthew le devolvió la mirada, el cabello todavía húmedo y goteando. Inhalaba rápidamente tras dar una larga carrera para salir a encontrarlo.

— ¿A dónde hay que ir? — Preguntó. Alfred pestañeó perplejo.

— No, tú te vas a casa. Estás todo mojado y te vas a resfriar. Déjame esto a mí —Y siguió caminando a paso rápido hacia el paradero de buses. Luego de clases, cuando fue en busca de su motocicleta, la encontró para su horror con los frenos cortados. Está seguro que fue obra de algún imbécil del ruso, y (¡Oh, cómo no se le ocurrió antes!) ahora está totalmente seguro que fue uno de esos mismos quien golpeó a Arthur.

Se las iban a pagar con creces, los muy malditos hijo de puta

— ¡No jodas Alfred! —Matthew gruñó, sujetándole el hombro de nuevo, resultándole irreconocible. ¿Desde cuándo era casi de su misma altura?— ¡No te voy a dejar ir solo hasta allá mientras yo estoy como la esposa, esperando a ver si llegas con vida!

— ¿Matt? —Murmura sorprendido. El muchacho tiene una vena marcándose tenuemente por su cuello desnudo.

— Hablo en serio, Alfred. No voy a quedarme en casa. Te acompaño por las buenas o por las malas.

— No sabes en qué te metes. Scott, el hermano mayor de Arthur es un bastardo loco. No te voy a exponer a algo como esto.

— Pues con mayor razón. No dejaré que te hagan daño sin sentido, más si ha ocurrido una emergencia —Alfred va a abrir la boca para replicar, impaciente y molesto, que no sabe nada pero Matthew lo toma de una mano y lo tironea adelante— Soy tu hermano, Alfred. A veces parece que te olvidas que los hermanos se protegen y se ayudan. Si te quiere golpear una mole, haré algo para defenderte aunque no tenga ni la menor idea que hacer. No te voy a dejar solo, hermano idiota.

Alfred se quedó mudo.

**-x-**

Tino miraba sentado en el piso del balcón de su departamento como las nubes se arremolinaban y el viento comenzaba a correr. Seguro hoy llueve. Sonrió.

Tal vez algunas personas considerasen la lluvia como deprimente, pero a él sencillamente le encantaba. Cuando pequeño se escapaba de la mano de mamá para saltar en los nacientes charcos, sintiendo como el agua chocaba por sus mejillas, enfriándolas. Sonriendo cuando los dedos plateados y juguetones chocaban contra su cabello, cejas y labios.

Finlandia era hermosa cuando llovía.

— Ten —Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con su primo menor. Emil tenía una mano extendida hacia él, sosteniendo una taza humeante.

— ¡Oh, gracias! —Sonrió mientras agarraba la taza de café. Emil no dice nada, pero se sienta a su lado. Se quedan en silencio, mirando entre el enrejado a la ciudad, oscura y luminosa, melancólica de Londres.

Tino posa sus ojos morados sobre él, escrutando su perfil infantil e indiferente, tan parecido a una máscara de piedra. A veces, Emil parece una copia de su hermano, Alexander. Tino se pregunta si es porque la tristeza como la alegría es contagiosa, y ha ocurrido lo mismo con ellos.

— ¿La extrañas?

Emil voltea a verle, tranquilamente.

— ¿A mi madre? Pues todos los días.

— Si quieres… desahógate, es bueno llorar de vez en cuando —Le acarició un hombro, con cariño. Emil siguió mirándole por unos segundos, bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— No, primo. Tienes una concepción equivocada de mí. No necesito llorar. No siento pena, porque sé que se fue pero nos hizo feliz antes. Y tampoco estoy solo —Tino abrió sus ojos, quedando mudo. Emil era sorprendentemente maduro— Tengo a Alexander, y él jamás me ha dejado solo, por mucho que así yo lo quisiese. Ahora, si acaso me vas a poner un pero porque Alexander no es mi hermano verdadero sino adoptado, te digo que eso a mí no me importa.

— ¡Jamás iba a decir eso! —Reprochó— ¡Para mí, es un familiar de sangre, no importa lo que digan los papeles!

Los ojos de Emil seguía el rumbo de dos taxis que recorrían la avenida, metros abajo.

— Por eso no tengo por qué sentirme triste —Tomó un sorbo de su propia taza, con tranquilidad, sin sentimientos expresados, en un silencio que no se sabía si era paz o en verdad ocultaba todo el ruido que pudiese haber dentro de su cabeza— Pero no le digas que pienso eso de él, porque me acosará. Lo conoces.

— Lo prometo —El finés sonrió cómplice antes de acercar sus labios al tazón con detalles de perritos.

Emil giró a verle. Las luces de los faroles, hicieron centellear sus ojos turquesa.

— Y, ¿Le has aceptado la cita a Berwald?

Tino escupió todo lo que había tomado.

Emil dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa, divertido.

— ¡Cómo le voy a aceptar una cita si es un hombre! ¡Seguro que lo que dijo es una broma!

— Porque sea hombre, no significa que no puedas gustarle. ¿Qué hay de Soren?

Tino hizo una mueca.

— No es lo mismo. Soren tiene una historia detrás con Alex. Era incluso comprensible. Berwald y yo somos simples amigos. Además no me gusta. ¿Cómo me va a gustar? Además una chica le invitó a salir, ¿Cómo voy a aceptar algo si tiene una mejor oportunidad con aquella muchacha? La vi y es monísima, Berwald debería aceptar ¿Comprendes?

— Comprendo —Asintió con simpleza— Comprendo que tus excusas son patéticas y no me das un argumento bueno.

— ¡Eso fue grosero Emil!

— Soy sincero, primo.

Tino giró la cabeza, bufando molesto.

**-x-**

La cerradura cede y la puerta se abre.

Joseph aparece, cansado y de mal humor. El día ha sido agotador. El nuevo proyecto que está costando un mundo en ser aprobado, lo que no es más que una molestia.

El departamento, algo sucio y desordenado, mostrando la evidencia de que sólo viven hombres ahí. Latas de cerveza desperdigadas a un lado de su cama en la sala de estar. Las paredes están manchadas de kétchup y mostaza, y sobre la alfombra del pasillo hay una toalla tirada.

Maldice. Va a hacerlos ordenar.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Matthew! ¡Vengan ahora!

Silencio.

Abre los dormitorios con brusquedad, no hay nadie.

¿Dónde se han metido los mocosos?

Al diablo, van a llegar pronto, se dice. Ahora lo que le importa, es buscar algo para comer en el refrigerador, tomar una cerveza helada y descansar.

En el contestador automático hay una luz parpadeante. Una llamada perdida.

_Ella ha llamado. _

**-x-**

Matthew por primera vez en su vida ha saltado una reja. Y para la sorpresa de ambos, lo ha hecho con agilidad sorprendente. El menor se lamentó no haber aprovechado su recientemente descubierta habilidad para saltar, cuando Peter La Mole junto a sus amigos lo persiguían por la calle.

El viento corre helado y lacera las mejillas de ambos cuerpos, encerrados en la oscuridad de la noche. Las luces del pasillo de casas están encendidas, pero iluminando tenuemente el camino, dejando que el negro del abismal cielo trague el condominio.

Matthew siente como sus dientes castañean y su cabeza es un nido de hielo debido a su cabello, todavía húmedo. Va a coger un resfriado, seguro, pero valdrá la pena. Alfred lo observa unos momentos, como si todavía dudara.

Lo que era verdad. Se planteaba seriamente si amarraba a Matthew junto a un faro con tal de que no se encontrase con Scott. Luego desistió, debido a su propia impaciencia por ver a Arthur y sabiendo que si lo dejaba a la intemperie seguro que lo encuentra luego con hipotermia. Y no sería un buen hermano si al final Matt muere congelado por su culpa.

No importa, se repite. Si es necesario, defenderá con uñas y dientes a Mattie, como siempre lo ha hecho.

— ¿Dónde es? —La voz de Matthew interrumpe sus pensamientos, dejando que un vaho cálido se forme en el aire helado y denso. Alfred hace un gesto con la cabeza.

— Allá, al fondo.

Comenzaron a caminar. Matthew no pudo evitar sorprenderse con las grandes casas que le rodeaban. No sabía que la familia de Arthur era adinerada.

El silencio nocturno los habría tragado sino fuera por la intermitente interrupción de sus pasos y respiraciones.

Llegaron a la última casa a la derecha. Junto al timbre brillaba un "06" en metal pintado de bronce. Alfred golpeó fuertemente la puerta, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba haciéndolo lucir más intimidante.

Matthew también tensó su cuerpo y se irguió aunque él sabía, no iba a intimidar ni la mitad que su hermano. Seguro daría pena… O risa.

Apretó los puños. _Vamos Matthew no es momento para bajar tus ánimos en este momento, maldición._

Voces se escuchaban dentro, muy lejanas. Algo como un vidrio roto. Alfred volvió a tocar con más insistencia, desesperándose y tratando de buscar alguna ventana abierta por si acaso. Matthew se preguntó aterrorizado qué es lo que sucedía.

La puerta se abrió.

— ¿Alfred? ¿Matthew? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Arthur los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Alfred se lanzó sobre su rostro, tomándolo de las mejillas para ver el rostro magullado y las vendas en la nariz. El inglés no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor, estaba rota. Eso explicaba el tono morado y la hinchazón.

— ¡¿Quién mierda te hizo esto?! ¡Fueron los imbéciles del ruso! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Oh maldición-

— ¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí, basura humana? —Una cuarta voz se unió, desde la espalda de Arthur, Scott se acercaba caminando torpemente, aunque aquello no podía evitar que fuera demoníacamente aterrador. Matthew tragó saliva y sintió como un líquido helado bajaba por sus venas.

Alfred fijó sus ojos azules libres del marco de los lentes, apuñalándolo con la mirada.

— ¡No te temo imbécil!

— ¡Alfred no! ¡Scott no te acerques! —Arthur se colocó como muralla entre Alfred y Scott pero, este último le ignoró, empujándole hacia un lado, haciéndolo chocar contra la madera brusca y llena de cortes y golpes del marco de la puerta.

— Arthur, ni se te ocurra hablar, maldito imbécil. Y tú —encaró a Alfred— ¿Quién carajo te crees, cretino, viniendo a mi casa tan frescamente? —Su voz se engrosó hasta entonar un do perfecto. Le agarró bruscamente del cuello de la chaqueta con una mano blanca y gruesa, llena de pecas. Las uñas se enterraron en la carne pálida y tibia de Alfred— Por tu culpa, mi hermano está así. Lo volviste de nuevo a las pandillas, ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que es muy agradable para mí hallarme con Iván de nuevo por tu culpa? ¡Debería matarte con mis propias manos y tirar tu cuerpo al Támesis! Es más, ¡lo voy a hacer ahora y le haré un favor al mundo!

Alfred lo alejó de un manotazo.

Y entonces, procesó lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Volver a hallarte con Iván?

El pelirrojo sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron con peligro.

— No me conoces imbécil. No sabes dónde mierda te has metido.

— ¡Scott, sólo han venido a verme! ¡Déjalos en paz! —Reclamó Arthur. Scott le miró con odio, incesante e incandescente.

— ¿A verte? ¡¿Luego de lo que te han hecho?! Son unos malditos descarados y sin vergüenza. ¡Y tú un mentiroso! —Rugió— ¡Es mi casa! ¡Ellos no entrarán ni sobre mi cadáver! Además, ¿cómo mierda entraron…?

— La puerta estaba abierta —Apuró a decir Matthew. Alfred lo miró de reojo— No venimos a robar.

— Tú cállate. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión —Matthew se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¡Hey, quién te crees cómo para hacer ca-! —El reclamo de Alfred fue interrumpido.

— Soy libre de hablar.

Y el demonio rojo dio una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Aquí? No. Aquí te riges bajo mis reglas y te callas. Tú y tu mierda de hermano se van ahora mismo. O los destripo.

Una amenaza. Que tiene tono de verdad. Matthew se intimida. En verdad está loco.

— ¿Con tu bastón acaso? —Se acercó Alfred— Hace bastante tiempo que me tienes harto, viejo. Arthur no es tu hijo, ni tu esclavo. Deja de mandarlo como a uno. Y no sé qué mierda te he hecho, pero estoy harto de que me trates como basura.

Scott arrastra sus pies hacia él, dispuesto a matarlo definitivamente hasta que una mano le sujeta de su pecho.

— Scott contrólate —Es Arthur. Arthur con su nariz hinchada y que apenas hace un rato ha dejado de sangrar.

Arthur, quien lo tiene loco y harto.

Su maldito hermano menor que ha devorado su cordura y su alma.

Lo aleja de un puñetazo, el rostro del menor se contrae, recibiendo el golpe desprevenido. Y cae al piso, chocando con unos maceteros.

Alfred da un grito y patea al escocés, para propinarle finalmente un puñetazo del mismo calibre que le dio al rubio de ojos verdes.

Un puñetazo que es esquivado por una mano demasiado rápida.

— Nadie me golpea y termina vivo —Gruñe entre dientes. Sus ojos brillan bajo la luz de los faroles dándole un aspecto aterrador.

El problema de aquello, es que lo que Scott dice es cierto.

Y Alfred no es capaz ni de pestañear cuando ya recibe dos puñetazos que lo tiran al piso con el labio roto y la mandíbula a punto de haber sido fracturada. Matthew da un grito ahogado y se acerca a su hermano, recibiendo una patada en la cabeza.

Scott no por nada fue llamado el Demonio Rojo.

Porque es un monstruo que no tiene compasión. Una bestia que es capaz de destruir todo, manejándose por la ira. Desconociendo amigo de enemigo. Siendo la reencarnación del caos, del odio, la ambición y la insensibilidad.

La sorpresa es cuando cae al piso.

Arthur le ha hecho una zancadilla. Su hermano voltea a verlo, en una mezcla de cólera y dolor.

Se siente traicionado.

— Alfred, Matt, váyanse ahora —Arthur desde el suelo.

— ¡No! ¡No te podemos dejar con ese psicópata, Arthur! —Alfred le reclama.

El timbre que abre la reja suena y un muchacho de cabello anaranjado, con ropa desgarbada hace aparición.

Arthur contrae su rostro, horrorizado.

— No me interesan quiénes son ni que quieren, pero váyanse ahora —Gruñe desperezándose, ni siquiera mandándole una segunda mirada a quienes están en el piso.

Para peor, la reja eléctrica, que permite la entrada y salida de autos del condominio, se abre y aparece un sedán plateado, acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

Es como si todos se juntaran al mismo tiempo, para ocasionar problemas y confusión.

Carajo.

El auto se detiene rápidamente casi atropellando a Matthew, quien rueda por el pavimento justo a tiempo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos y qué hacen aquí? —Un hombre rubio sale de la puerta del piloto. Se fija en cada rostro y mira con sorpresa a Scott y Arthur en el piso.

Ryan, William y Scott.

_Los que estuvieron en el Este._

Arthur se siente morir.

— No tengo ni puta idea, pero si acaso vienen a buscar a Arthur para matarlo no es mi problema. Tengo certamen de cálculo mañana. Déjense de joder —Dice Ryan.

— William, coge al rubio de chaqueta negra, que yo lo mato —Ordena Scott, levantándose rápidamente.

— ¡No! —Arthur grita, parándose también.

Alfred se levanta y rápidamente coloca a Matthew tras su espalda, tratando de protegerlo. Se siente por primera vez, en desventaja, pero eso no hace más que infundirle valor.

William da un bufido cansado antes de sujetarse la cabeza. Camina hacia la puerta y toma a Scott del brazo, arrastrándolo al interior de la casa.

— Tienen diez segundos —avisa.

— ¡Váyanse ahora! —Arthur tira a Alfred de la mano, y lo empuja, aunque el otro hace ademán de quedarse en su lugar, insistiendo en pelear.

— ¡No! ¡Voy a ponerle varios puntos en claro a ese imbécil!

El rostro de Arthur es angustiante, suplica con la mirada.

Y Matthew comprende. No teme por él, sino por ellos.

Algo horrendo ocultan esos hermanos. Y Matthew no quiere que Alfred lo descubra de la única manera posible en ese momento.

Por eso lo agarra del brazo y lo arrastra a la salida.

La idea jamás ha sido poner la integridad de Arthur en peligro. Pero lo están haciendo.

Y eso es una irresponsabilidad de la cual no quiere tomar parte.

— Si ocurre algo, ven a nuestra casa. ¡Llámanos, por favor!

Arthur apoya su puño sobre la frente blanca y perfecta, mirándolos irse. Asiente, sonriendo forzadamente.

**-x-**

— ¡Traidor! —Scott grita dentro de la casa, ya con la puerta cerrada y todos los hermanos dentro.

— Los vecinos reclamarán por tanto escándalo. Tienes veinticinco años, Scott, te pueden meter a la cárcel si matas a alguien. Acabo de llegar de un turno de dieciséis horas, estoy agotado. Soy médico, me dedico a salvar vidas, no a contribuir que destruyas alguna —Reclamó William. Ryan, recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, escuchaba todo con pérfido interés— Mi tiempo en peleas ha pasado. No tengo ningún interés de meterme en una. Soy un adulto, y tú también.

— ¡No me vengas con esa maldita charla de la adultez, William! Esos tarados lo único que merecen es que se les coja de la cabeza y se las rompa contra la pared. Lo único que han hecho es crear problemas, ¿O debo decirte con quién me encontré esta mañana? —Señaló a Arthur, quien miraba fijamente la ventana, como si quisiese escapar de allí.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? — Pregunta Ryan.

— Nada —Responde Arthur. Scott camina hacia él, tomándole del cuello y arrastrándolo hasta casi chocar sus rostros. La respiración de ambos se corta, aunque por situaciones totalmente distintas.

— No mientas, pequeña rata. No sabrías qué rayos habría sucedido si te encuentra el desquiciado solo en el auto. El ruso salió de la nada, sólo para romperle la nariz a Arthur.

_"__Metallica resonaba por los parlantes de la radio, haciendo que incluso las ventanas retumbasen. Tal como le gustaba escuchar su música._

_Scott se hallaba relajado, aunque sus piernas dolían como si un demonio le tironeara los tendones por dentro. Sabía que era un infierno caminar, pero su propio orgullo le impedía mostrar cuán vulnerable y débil era en esos momentos. _

_Arthur miraba fijamente al semáforo, con su rostro contraído en molestia. Seguramente por el volumen de la música. Al mocoso jamás le había gustado el volumen excesivo, menos cuando eran canciones de sus hermanos._

_Scott sonrió internamente, sabiendo que aquello no era más que un capricho infantil de no querer escuchar algo relacionado con ellos. Qué estúpido. Tendría que matarse como para lograr siquiera, parecerse un poco menos a ellos, y aún así, no significaba nada, pues seguiría siendo un Kirkland._

_Y ni siquiera quitándose el apellido, Scott lo iba a dejar escapar._

_Ojeras azules se marcaban en el rostro de Arthur, resaltando su palidez común. Se preguntó si acaso estaba comiendo bien o si de nuevo tenía problemas con su anemia. O si tal vez está durmiendo mal. _

_Antes de poder preguntarle, la puerta del piloto se abre y la cabeza de Arthur golpea contra el volante, de forma brutal._

— _¡Oh, Scott! ¡Tiempo sin vernos! __—__Iván sonreía, desquiciado, desde el marco de la puerta. Scott apenas y tiene tiempo de comprende__r que rayos sucede cuando el loco toma a Arthur del cabello y lo estampa de nuevo contra el volante, haciendo que algo cruja y el rubio suelte un alarido— No es nada contra ti, tengo unos problemitas que resolver con tu hermano. _

_Scott no piensa. No piensa. No piensa en sus piernas medio tullidas ni en la desventaja considerable que tienen sobre él. Sólo se libera del cinturón, saltando para empujar a Iván lejos y con toda la rapidez que es posible en esos momentos, coloca un pie sobre el acelerador y toma el volante, dando rápidamente vuelta el automóvil para atropellar al ruso._

_Aun cuando le duele hasta el infierno la fuerza que hace, da vuelta de nuevo el auto y acelera, alejándose cuánto más pueda._

_Arthur se sostiene la cara y sus manos están totalmente empapadas de rojo, Scott frena bruscamente en una calle cerrada._

— _Muéstrame tu cara._

— _Estoy... Bien._

— _¡No me mientas imbécil! — Y le separa las manos, dejando a la vista el rostro contraído y los dos ríos de sangre que cubren parte de su cara ._

_Scott Kirkland no es consciente de que acaricia las mejillas de Arthur, ensuciándolas de sangre, mientras maldice hasta el pariente más lejano del eslavo._

— _Si tengo suerte, lo he matado."_

William afila sus ojos.

Al contrario de él, Ryan sonríe, totalmente divertido.

— ¿Iván? Eres hombre muerto, Arthur.

Scott alza sus ojos bruscamente a él.

—¿Qué dijiste?

— La verdad.

Scott aprieta la mandíbula, hasta que sus dientes rechinan. Sus ojos verde lima giran hacia Arthur.

No.

— Saldré de ésta, igual que la otra vez. No podrás disfrutar de tenerme lejos, bajo una tumba —Dijo finalmente el menor.

La sangre de Arthur hierve.

Y Scott, sonríe internamente.

Esa misma fuerza y determinación es la que devoraron su maldito y negro corazón.

Esa misma bravura incandescente en sus ojos verdes lograron destrozarle la cordura.

En momentos como este, comprende perfectamente porqué Arthur logró volverlo un enfermo incestuoso.

**-x-**

Alfred golpea el vidrio de la ventana, enojado. Matthew lo mira fijamente.

— No te descargues con el autobús, sólo conseguirás que nos saquen a patadas.

— ¡No debimos dejar a Arthur con ellos! ¿Viste cómo está?

— ¿Y la mejor solución para ti era llevarlo a casa, sabiendo que su hermano mayor se enojará aún más, ocasionándole mayores problemas?

Sólo era mirar el comportamiento de ese maníaco. Era un desquiciado sobreprotector.

Alfred infla las mejillas, afirmando tácitamente. Con que esa era su idea, por supuesto, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Matthew no puede evitar reírse interiormente. Su hermano es tan obvio.

— Lo que me importa ahora, es romperle la boca a ese bastardo de Iván. Nadie golpea a Arthur y se queda así sin nada más. No mientras esté yo aquí.

Aunque no lo sepa, ese mismo pensamiento cruza la mente de una cabellera rojiza.

Matthew asiente resignadamente.

— ¿Alguna vez solucionarás las cosas sin violencia?

— Matthew, hay veces como está en que no hay más solución que la violencia.

Y el de lentes aprieta los labios ante tal respuesta.

— No digas eso. La violencia jamás es la única solución.

— Sólo dices eso porque nunca te has atrevido a golpear a alguien dándole de su propia medicina.

— Tal vez. Y también tal vez porque para mí la violencia jamás ha solucionado algo.

— Y por eso, los otros tarados se aprovechaban de ti, tonto.

Golpe bajo.

Matthew baja la mirada.

— No soy como ellos, Alfred.

**-x-**

— ¿Está Iván?

Natasha frunce el ceño, su hermoso rostro se transforma en una mueca gélida y aterradora.

— No. No está ¿Para qué lo quieres? —Yong Soo y Yao intercambian miradas incómodas. La hermana de su aliado es sacada de las pesadillas.

— ¡Avisar que ya hicimos nuestra parte con el noruego! Pidió que se lo dijésemos en persona ¿Cierto, jefe? —Responde el coreano mirando al más bajo y de coleta. Natasha lo escruta de arriba hacia abajo, como si fuera no más que un bicho. Im Yong Soo mira hacia otro lado, totalmente intimidado. Y eso es una escena estrambótica, conociéndolo.

— Ya avisaron, márchense. Cuando llegue mi hermanito, le avisaré.

Y les cerró la gigantesca puerta en las narices.

Yao negó con la cabeza. A esa muchachita le faltaban unas buenas clases de educación.

— Niña malcriada.

— Pero tiene derecho ¡Mira la mansión donde vive! —exclama Yong Soo, en tanto se alejan por los jardines iluminados por faroles. Yao lo fulmina con la mirada, señalándola con su mano, cubierta de vendajes.

— El dinero no te hace mejor persona, Yong Soo. El dinero no te da permiso a nada.

— Sí te da permiso, como a viajar por todo el mundo.

Yao se golpeó la frente con la palma.

— Dos cosas; primero, hablo de derechos, segundo, eres un idiota.

— ¡No me digas eso! ¡Soy tu mejor subordinado, jefe!

— Te tienes en alta estima ¿Sabes? —Bufó Yao, negando con la cabeza. Luego se acercó y con la mano sana le dio un golpecito sobre la ceja —Apurémonos, así aprovecho para curarte lo de la ceja, mocoso.

El más alto lo mira sonriente.

— Jefe, usted es un amor ¿Por qué no deja a ese loco ruso y se empareja conmigo? ¡Está asegurado que conmigo será feliz!

— Esto es una broma, supongo —La mirada depravada del otro le dio un escalofrío — ¡Deja de mirarme así, aiyaa!

**-x-**

Gotas oscuras caen al piso, desparramándose en el concreto.

Se aprieta el tabique de la nariz, tratando de controlar la hemorragia. Duele como el demonio.

Tiene la leve sospecha de que necesita ayuda. En estos momentos, está solo en medio de un sitio baldío, y el cielo de Londres nuevamente amenaza con lluvia.

Se levanta tambaleante, sintiendo que la cabeza le da vueltas.

Es raro. Muy raro. Quiere ir a un lugar en específico, aunque sabe puede curarse él mismo llegando a casa. Se pregunta qué es lo que lo mueve a tal lugar.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo han encontrado solo, para golpearlo.

Y es totalmente curioso lo que ha desencadenado pero, quiere ver el rostro del idiota cuando se entere de que está sangrando.

Aún sin comprender que es lo interesante de aquel rostro, se dirige hacia _su_ casa, sabiéndose la dirección de memoria.

**-x-**

Alguien golpea la puerta de la casa. Soren se pregunta si es mamá, que ha salido antes de su turno de enfermera. Lo del descanso no es lo suyo y ha convencido a su jefe de que puede seguir trabajando.

El danés se pregunta qué haría él con, aunque sea una pizca de esas ganas para ir a trabajar, adaptándolas a los estudios. Tal vez sería un genio.

Gira el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y dejando paso a una ola de frío y algo más.

Sus ojos celestes se expanden con terror, reconociendo a la figura sangrante frente a él.

— ¿Tienes vendas?

— ¡¿Quién mierda te hizo eso?! —Grita, cogiéndole de los hombros. Alexander mira a otro lado, con indiferencia.

— Yao.

El danés furioso, pasa a su lado, dispuesto a salir para buscar al chino, pero una mano fría y brusca lo sujeta.

— No jodas, no hagas estupideces.

— ¿Cómo que estupidez? —Por primera vez en la vida, Soren le grita a Alexander— ¡No jodas tú, Alexander! ¡Voy a ir a patearles el trasero hasta que queden en el hospital!

— He dicho que no, y es una orden.

Y Soren no comprenderá esa orden. Alexander desde siempre ha sido raro. Difícil de entender. Y eso que él ha hecho todo lo posible por entenderle, tenerle paciencia, aceptar lo que dice.

Pero hay un límite.

— No voy a obedecer tu mierda de orden. No tengo en verdad por qué aceptar aquello, Alex. Si estoy en esto, es para defenderte de todos esos cagados de cabeza que hay alrededor. Así que ahora no jodas con que me quede como un tarado pasándote venditas mientras los otros están ahí riéndose con todos sus dientes puestos… ¡Cuando se los tengo que estar sacando!

— Jamás has estado obligado a defenderme, Soren —Alexander replica con brusquedad— No tienes por qué descontrolarte.

— ¡¿Que no estoy obligado?! ¡¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta?! ¿Pero es que esto es acaso es una broma? —refuta furioso.

— Necesito vendas. No quiero más que eso.

Y Soren da un grito de exasperación.

— Toma las vendas del baño. Yo salgo ahora mismo.

Alexander gira la cabeza, afilando sus ojos índigo. No es una mueca de amenaza o advertencia, es… como si estuviese pensando en algo.

— No.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

— ¿Por qué quieres defenderme?

Soren se descoloca.

— Eres mi amigo. Es obvio. Te debo defender.

— No necesito que me defiendas.

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo necesitas?! ¡Yo puedo protegerte de todos!

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

— ¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Es obvio!

Alexander se quedó pensativo. De nuevo comenzó a salirle sangre de la nariz, lo que alarmó a Soren.

— ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Te traigo ahora mismo las vendas! —Dio media vuelta, corriendo al baño en busca del botiquín.

Alexander apretó su nariz con la mano, esperando a no manchar la alfombra.

¿Con que quería que Soren se preocupase por él porque son mejores amigos?

Por lo que dijo el idiota, tiene sentido.

El gigantesco danés venía de vuelta corriendo con la cajita. La abrió rápidamente, sacando algodón y desinfectante.

— Te voy a curar —Alexander le quitó ambas cosas de la mano.

— Yo lo haré. No confío en ti.

— ¡Pero si me he ofrecido! ¡Deja de ser tan cruel conmigo! —Reclamó el de cabello crispado. El noruego lo ignoró. Con cuidado, comenzó a limpiarse el rostro mirando su reflejo por una ventana.

Soren se acomodó en la pared, viendo cómo se curaba solo.

— Todavía tienes sangre ahí —Señaló su rostro. Alexander se siguió limpiando— No Noru, te digo que más al lado.

— ¿Dónde? —Pues que con esas explicaciones nadie entiende mucho. "Ahí" "Al lado" daban para muchas posibilidades. Finalmente, Soren niega con una sonrisa y saca un algodón, humedeciéndolo. Toma el rostro de Alexander y pasa el algodón con suavidad por sobre el labio superior.

Soren se queda por unos segundos congelado, cuando una idea cruza por su cabeza.

Alexander sigue mirándolo sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Soren se muerde el labio, y niega, espantando tal idea.

Si intenta siquiera hacerlo, está seguro que la cagará con creces.

Y aunque es un tonto con todas las de sus letras, jamás haría algo para perder a su mejor amigo. Por mucho que su cuerpo le insista hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Sigue sin salir?

— ¿S-salir qué? —Pregunta en un susurro.

— La sangre.

— Ah sí. Ya ha salido. Mira —Le sonríe nuevamente, fingiendo alegría. El noruego se toca el labio y asiente.

— Esto no se quedará así —Sentenció Alexander.

— Hablamos el mismo idioma —Soren afirmó con seriedad— Voy a matar a alguien, aunque me lleve a la cárcel.

Nadie lo toca y queda con sus huesos buenos.

**-x-**

Al día siguiente, Joseph come una tostada, mirando con rostro afilado a sus hijos.

Matthew está con un termómetro en la boca y compresas en la frente. Alfred, como siempre, tiene el rostro con moretones. Ya Joseph se ha cansado de regañarlo por aquello. Él jamás entenderá.

¿Pero el cobarde de Matthew?

— ¿Qué mierda pasó, Alfred?

— Nada,viejo.

— ¿Entonces por qué tu hermano está enfermo y tú con la cara como si te hubieran usado de bolsa de boxeo? —Al grano. Alfred hizo una mueca, escuchando las palabras sobre él con desagrado.

— Nada que te importe —Replicó con saña.

— Salimos al cine y a un tipo se le cayó una bebida sobre Alfred, mi hermano exigió disculpas, el otro no se las dio… y pelearon. Yo me enfermé porque salí con el cabello mojado ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en casa, papá?

— Oye p-

Una patada en la pierna le hizo comprender todo al otro.

Alfred miró con sorpresa la rapidez para inventar mentiras de Matthew.

El hermano menor se había pasado gran parte de estos dos años inventando excusas lo suficientemente creíbles para cuando aparecía con su ropa sucia por el barro o sangre, por su baja de notas y por el abuso que intentaba esconder. A diferencia de Alfred. Alfred se la pasaba gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que le sucedía o le dejaba de suceder.

— ¿Y tú tienes que resolver todos a los golpes?

— ¡Él… él se lo buscó!

— Como sea… tú vas al instituto, quieras o no.

— Ni siquiera te he preguntado si puedo faltar —Refunfuñó.

Joseph rodó los ojos.

**-x-**

Fue un beso brusco, de agarre fuerte y agradable calor en el pecho. Un beso largo, oculto tras las puertas del salón estudiantil. Un beso necesitado, para consolar las propias angustias del contrario. Un beso ansioso. De tacto profundo a pesar de ser tan superficial como el mero roce de labios.

Cuando se separaron, Alfred acarició el rostro de Arthur, quien tenía parches alrededor de la nariz y los puntos todavía tras su cabeza.

Como muchas veces, se preguntó cuál era el problema del destino contra Arthur.

La piel de Arthur era suave, incluso delicada. Daban ganas de cuidar, de proteger. Tocando los moretones alrededor de la boca, lo único que Alfred deseó fue poder borrarlos, dejando la piel como antes. Perfecta.

Debe defenderlo. Él debe defenderlo de todos. Debe vengarlo de Iván. Debe salvarlo de todo. Arthur no merece esta mierda.

Irónico, ya que él mismo lo ha metido en aquel pozo sin fondo.

Inhaló profundamente y lo acercó a su pecho, haciendo que el inglés se sobresalte, todavía no acostumbrado a tales tratos.

Alfred sonríe abrazándolo más fuerte, pero cuidando de no dañar. Arthur merece ser tratado como si fuera tan delicado como una muñeca se dice pero, su conciencia le hace recordar que sus deseos distan de la realidad pues el inglés es tan fuerte e independiente como él mismo, incluso más. Pero no importa, la parte racional se puede ir un rato al diablo.

Cuanto ha querido tener un momento como éste. Tan alejados de todos. Tan personal. A pesar de que Arthur tuviera ese aspecto tan demacrado y golpeado, seguía arrastrándole en un magnetismo arrollador e imposible, que le impedía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Alfred se preguntaba qué rayos tenía Arthur, parecía envuelto bajo una brujería.

— Alfred, quiero hablar contigo —Arthur se separó, retrocediendo a unos sillones.

— ¿Era necesario separarse? Estaba cómodo —Alfred le siguió. El inglés se sobresaltó ante lo dicho por el americano y el color se afianzó en su rostro, mas rodó los ojos fingiendo fastidio.

— No seas infantil. Te quiero pedir algo.

— ¿Dime, cariño?

La cara de Arthur era un poema. La boca estaba abierta de tal modo que podía servir de cesta de baloncesto.

— ¿C-cómo me llamaste?

— ¿No puedo decir así? —Alfred sonrió divertido— En las películas todos se tratan con motes cariñosos, ¿Por qué no puedo?

— ¡P-pues porque no! ¡Dime Arthur!

Alfred sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Eso era un claro y perfecto "No te haré caso". Arthur se sintió morir pero, recompuso su rostro tratando de mostrarse sereno.

— Debo pedirte que no vuelvas a mi casa —Dijo finalmente. El norteamericano frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Oh, por amor a la Reina. ¿No recuerdas el comportamiento maníaco de Scott ayer? No quiero que les vuelva a pasar algo así. No me lo perdonaría. Scott está enfermo de la cabeza, tú mismo lo has visto.

Alfred se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Es injusto! ¡Sólo quería ir a verte! Además, ni siquiera me llamas cuando te pasa algo. ¿Cómo me mantengo tranquilo? ¡Si no es por tu primo que me llama gritándome lo que te pasó, yo ni siquiera hubiera sabido hasta hoy en la mañana!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Uno de tus primos me llamó para reclamarme sobre lo que te había pasado! ¡Tú no me avisaste de nada!

— ¿Cómo es posible? Maldición, Oz… —Arthur todavía no salía de su incredulidad.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?!

— Alfred, lo que menos he querido ha sido… pues, preocuparte. Este tipo de cosas son normales, por lo menos en mi mundo.

— Mientes. Eso no es normal en ningún lugar… ¡No saldrás a ningún lugar sin mi compañía! — Añadió finalmente, como orden final. Arthur quedó perplejo.

— ¿Qué dices?

Alfred sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a Arthur.

— Lo que oíste. Seré tu guardaespaldas. No dejaré que nadie más te intente tocar —A cada palabra dicha, se iba aproximando más a Arthur, quien intentaba alejarse lo más posible, cada vez más rojo— Hey, ¿qué te sucede? —Se detuvo— ¿Tienes fiebre?

—A-Alfred ¡Muévete, gordo! ¡Quítate de encima!

Y el americano por fin comprendió que estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora. Pero como si no, a Alfred no lo mueven más que los sentimientos maliciosos de un niño, por lo que sonriendo pérfidamente cogió una muñeca de Arthur y la recorrió de arriba para abajo con los labios.

— Oh, Arthur. Eres un verdadero pervertido ¿Te estabas imaginando que te hacía o-?

Una patada ninja que lo tiró al piso.

Arthur se acomodó en la esquina del sillón, furibundo.

— ¡No soy un pervertido! ¡La posición era comprometedora! ¡Idiota!

— Ahora que lo pienso… —Ignorándolo, Alfred se sentó en el piso, apoyando su barbilla en una mano— Jamás lo he hecho con un hombre ¿Eres virgen?

Arthur se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¿Q-Qué?

¿A qué venía eso?

— Lo que te pregunté ¿Eres virgen?

Arthur miró a otro lado.

— No tuve mucho tiempo de tener novia, con lo de las pandillas y eso… ¡P-pero! Tuve una novia… Fue cuando tenía quince, no duró mucho y en esos momentos lo menos que pensé fue en… bueno…

— ¿Novia? ¿En serio?... ¿Y cómo era?— Alfred alzó una ceja.

— Emily era alta, rubia, de ojos azules… Ahora que lo pienso, podría decirse que se parecía mucho a ti —Arthur lo examinó, pensativo. Alfred infló el pecho, fingiendo el estar ofendido.

— ¡¿No será que estás conmigo porque te recuerdo a ella?! ¡No las has podido superar y la buscas en otra persona! —Se levantó, continuando su actuación— ¡No jodas Arthur, no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie!

Arthur alzó las manos en son de paz.

— Calma hombre, no había pensado en ella hasta que me preguntaste… El que terminó con todo fui yo —Suspiró cuando Alfred pareció calmarse.

— Oh, está bien. Y eres virgen —Afirmó sonriente. Luego se señaló— He tenido novias, y bueno… no. No lo soy… pero… No es la gran cosa.

Arthur se removió, incómodo.

Alfred no era virgen.

Dios santo, se sentía como un niño inexperto de doce años. Qué vergüenza.

— Pues… que bien ¿No?

—… Ni tanto. No fue… pues, mágico ¿Me entiendes? —Se alzó de hombros, haciendo gestos con las manos— Siempre quise que las cosas fueran interesantes, mágicas, como las películas. Algo para recordar más tarde, un hermoso recuerdo.

— No es por ofenderte Alfred, pero eso ha sido el comentario más afeminado que te he escuchado.

El rostro de Alfred se volvió escarlata. Se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida lanzando variados improperios.

— ¡Que te jodan Arthur! ¡Nunca más te abro mi corazón!

Arthur rió. Alfred estaba totalmente loco.

— ¡Oye, no te enojes! ¡Me tengo que vengar con algo, por lo del sillón! —Y se levantó siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

— ¡No me sigas! ¡Te contagiaré lo afeminado! ¡Iré al baño a maquillarme, maldito inglés cejudo!

— ¡No te metas con mis cejas!

Monique, la secretaria de Arthur, caminaba por el pasillo del edificio estudiantil. Alfred pasó al lado de ella, gritando una sarta de barbaridades sin sentido. La delicada mujer ni se inmutó, como si aquello fuese normal. Saludó al presidente y siguió caminando con su conjunto de papeles como si nada pasase.

Lo que sucedía realmente por la mente de la preciosa y diminuta chica fue una especie de resignación. Estaba totalmente segura que desde que el pandillero de tercero conoció a su presidente, el edificio estudiantil no iba a ser más que grito y caos.

_¿Será acaso, que tenga dones de clarividencia?_

**-x-**

La mirada de Elizabeta estaba fija en el puesto vacío junto a ella.

— ¡Buenos días, Eli! —Feliciano que, como siempre, llegaba tarde, la saludó. La húngara sonrió.

— Buenos días, Feliciano ¿Sabes por qué Matthew no vino?

— Pues no ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? ¡Oh pobre Matt! Seguro se ha deprimido porque no tiene pasta en casa —Se cogió del rostro, horrorizado. Luego comenzó a musitar en voz baja "Pobrecito, ve… ve…"

Eli miró al piso, preocupada. No por la supuesta ausencia de pasta sino por la posibilidad de que le haya sucedido algo al americano.

—Voy a llamarlo.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Feliciano, abriendo los ojos por un momento.

— ¡Sí! —Y sacó su celular, un aparato prehistórico pero vitalmente útil y de una batería durable por días completos. Buscó en su lista de contacto y marcó. Comenzó a zapatear sin ser verdaderamente consciente de aquello, ante la mirada de Feliciano, que aguardaba en silencio— Hola, ¿Matt?

— ¿Eli?... Buenos días ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Oh, estás bien! Feliciano y yo pensamos que te había sucedido algo…

Una risa se escuchó por la otra línea.

— Lamento haberlos preocupado, sólo estoy en cama. Ayer cogí un resfriado por acompañar a mi hermano en la noche… No salgas a la calle con el cabello mojado ¿de acuerdo?

Elizabeta dibujó una sonrisa.

— No lo dudes. En la tarde iré a tu casa a entregarte los apuntes de hoy.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? ¡Gracias! No sé cómo pagarte…

— No tienes que pagarme nada, tonto. ¡Ah, el profesor ha llegado! ¡Lo siento, Matt, pero debo cortar. ¡Cuídate mucho!

— Que tengas un buen día, Eli. Salúdame a Feliciano. Gracias por llamar.

Y a los pocos segundos, la línea indicó el intermitente pito de llamada finalizada.

Matthew le deseó un buen día. Elizabeta no quitaba la sonrisa boba. Feliciano la miró sonriente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ausencia de pasta?

— Está resfriado. Salió ayer a la calle con el cabello húmedo. Te manda saludos

Feliciano aplaudió encantado.

— ¡Dile que yo igual le mando saludos! ¡O mejor pásamelo para decírselos yo!

— He cortado, Feli…

— Oh, cierto. Qué lástima.

Elizabeta asintió. Sí. Fue una verdadera lástima.

**-x-**

— ¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí? —Preguntó desde su asiento tras el escritorio.

La mujer se acomodó en el lugar frente a él.

— Joseph no sigamos con esto…

— ¿Qué cosa, Alice? —Se acomodó simulando estar visiblemente desinteresado. La mujer bajó la comisura de sus labios.

— No me trates así Jo… Con esa frialdad... —Se levantó, dando vuelta a la mesa de vidrio y metal. El hombre le siguió con la mirada, con desconfianza. Alice se sentó en la placa de vidrio reforzado y acarició una mejilla afeitada y áspera de su marido— Te extraño… y a los niños.

Joseph cerró los ojos ante la cálida caricia, pero negó separándose.

— No sé. Ya nada es como antes.

— ¿Cómo que nada es como antes? —La mano blanca, tibia y bien cuidada se quedó congelada a medio camino del pómulo— ¡Somos todos iguales que antes! ¡Sólo estos malditos problemas nos estaban asfixiando! Oh vamos bebé… yo te sigo amando, igual que el primer día.

Y se acercó a besarlo.

Y Joseph no la rechazó.

.

**Notas**: Dentro de poco, iré reemplazando los capítulos, teniendo una última corrección gracias a mi beta. El primer cap ya está listo. De a poco, subiré los demás, tengo que darles una repasada profunda para ver que no se pierde la esencia de cada personaje o escena.


End file.
